


Dirty Sexy Money

by FearlessUntamed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fame, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Minor Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley, Money, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Ginny Weasley, Philanthropy, Post-Hogwarts, Public Relations, Rags to Riches, Sassy Pansy Parkinson, Show Business, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 152,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessUntamed/pseuds/FearlessUntamed
Summary: « Je t'offre une entrée dans le beau monde Weasley. Saisis l'opportunité. Tu n'as qu'une seule chose à faire : prétendre être ma fiancée. »En acceptant l'offre de Draco Malfoy, Ginny pensait qu'elle n'aurait qu'à se rendre à quelques galas de charité en sa compagnie. Mais elle va rapidement réaliser qu'être la fiancée d'un Malfoy – même en apparence- n'est pas chose aisée. L'entrée de Ginevra Weasley dans une sphère où l'apparence est reine et où l'hypocrisie est le sport national.Draco/Ginny Blaise/Ginny





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cette histoire vous plaisir, n'hésitez pas à commenter !

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

**I**

« Je suis navrée Miss. Weasley, mais le paiement n'a pas pu être effectué. » déclara la vendeuse d'un ton désolé, l'air faussement compatissant.

Cette phrase résonna désagréablement dans les oreilles de Ginevra Weasley. Elle avait observé la vendeuse emballer sa paire de chaussures avec l'impatience et l'enthousiasme d'une petite fille, pressée de repartir avec son cadeau. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ' _'Le paiement n'a pas pu être effectué_ '' ? » demanda Ginny d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Eh bien, il semble que la date limite de votre bon d'achat soit dépassée. » répondit poliment la vendeuse.

« Ce n'est pas possible, vous m'avez envoyé ce bon la semaine dernière parce que j'étais une habituée du magasin ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« En effet. » confirma la vendeuse. « Mais il n'était valable qu'une semaine. »

« Montrez-moi ça ! »

La vendeuse, l'air irritée, lui tendit le bon et Ginny le parcourut rapidement des yeux. La vendeuse n'avait pas menti, il était effectivement inscrit que le bon était valable sept jours. Et la date limite était celle du jour précédent. Ginny jura intérieurement, se maudissant. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi négligente ? Ce bon avait tout de même une valeur de trente gallions, ce qui n'était certainement pas donné ! Ginny n'appréciait guère la tournure qu'avait prise la situation. Un bon d'achat invalide signifiait aucune possibilité de régler et inévitablement, pas de chaussures.  _Inacceptable_ , pensa Ginny. Elle ne sortirait pas de cette boutique sans cette paire de bottes. Elle entendit un soupir agacé derrière elle mais l'ignora. Elle sortit sa bourse de son sac et son cœur se serra quand elle en vit le contenu : deux noises.

« Si vous ne pouvez pas régler maintenant Miss. Weasley, vous devriez peut-être revenir une autre fois. » proposa la vendeuse qui, visiblement, s'efforçait de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

« Est-ce que je peux les prendre et revenir payer plus tard ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

Espoir qui s'évanouit presque aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit l'expression courroucée de la vendeuse.

« Je suis désolée mais vendre à crédit n'est pas dans la politique du magasin. » répondit sèchement cette dernière.

« Mais je viens ici quasiment toutes les semaines ! Je vous promets de revenir payer demain ! » assura Ginny, hochant frénétiquement la tête.

La vendeuse se contenta de faire « non » de la tête et fit signe à la cliente suivante de s'approcher.

La ciente s'exécuta, lançant au passage un regard hautain à Ginny. Mais cette dernière, qui n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire, repoussa sur le côté les vêtements que la cliente venait de poser sur le comptoir et se posta à nouveau face à la vendeuse.

« Vous devriez reconsidérer ma proposition. » dit-elle d'une voix insistante.

« Certainement pas. » répliqua la vendeuse sur le même ton. « Et maintenant, je vais vous demander de quitter le magasin sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de faire appel à la sécurité. »

Ginny voulut protester mais lorsqu'elle vit que la plupart des yeux du magasin étaient braqués dans sa direction, elle se ravisa. Elle allait encore causer une scène. Elle décida donc de quitter le magasin pour préserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

Une fois dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse, elle erra sans but apparent, maudissant la vendeuse. Ginny était sans doute l'une de leurs meilleures clientes. Elle n'était jamais sortie de la boutique sans rien acheter et elle était au poste à chaque nouvelle promotion qu'offrait le magasin. Même les vendeuses connaissaient son nom ! Il était tout de même inadmissible de se faire traiter ainsi. Qu'avait-elle fait pour se faire refouler de la sorte ? Elle se jura de ne plus remettre les pieds là-bas...du moins pas avant la fin du mois. Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était bientôt midi et elle avait une faim de loup-garou. Il était inutile de rentrer chez elle : ses placards étaient vides. De plus, avec ses deux noises en poches, elle n'avait pas les moyens de s'acheter quoi que ce soit.

Elle transplana alors devant la banque des sorciers Gringotts. Il lui restait sans doute quelques gallions sur son compte. Etonnamment, la banque était presque vide et Ginny n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps pour se trouver face à un gobelin à l'air sévère et au regard perçant. Elle lui tendit sa clé et il l'inspecta avant de tourner les pages d'un énorme registre posé devant lui.

« Miss. Weasley. » siffla-t-il. « Votre compte est vide. »

Il lui adressa un regard réprobateur.

«  _Vide ?_  » répéta Ginny, ébahie. « Ça veut dire que je n'ai plus d'argent ? »

« J'admire votre logique Miss. » fit le gobelin d'un ton ironique.

Elle ignora son air supérieur et interrogea :

« Comment se fait-il que je n'aie plus rien ? »

« Si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes venue il y a deux jours de cela en emportant les vingt-six gallions et les deux noises qui restaient sur votre compte. » répondit-il après avoir consulté son registre une nouvelle fois.

« Ah bon ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre bêtement.

Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'être venu à la banque deux jours auparavant.  _Quoique._  L'image d'un magnifique vase égyptien ornant désormais sa table basse lui vint à l'esprit. «  _Une affaire !_  » lui avait assuré le vendeur en hochant frénétiquement la tête comme pour prouver que ce qu'il avançait était vrai. «  _Il vient d'Egypte et date de six-cent ans. C'est une véritable aubaine, vous ne trouverez jamais une occasion pareille de votre vie !_ » Bien sûr, Ginny l'avait immédiatement acheté. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vanter de posséder un vase égyptien datant de plusieurs siècles. C'était donc dans cet achat qu'étaient passés ses derniers gallions. Quant aux deux noises, elles trainaient au fond de sa bourse en ce moment même.

Elle reprit sa clé, remercia distraitement le gobelin et quitta la banque. Elle n'avait plus rien, c'était à présent officiel. Comment allait-elle payer son loyer ? Et plus urgent encore, comment allait-elle se nourrir ? Il fallait impérativement qu'elle aille demander conseil. Elle opta pour Hermione Granger. Cette dernière était, et de loin, la personne la plus raisonnable et sensée que Ginny connaissait. Elle était toujours de bon conseil. Ginny allait sûrement devoir subir un sermon mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait d'autres options.

Elle transplana cette fois près de l'une des entrées des visiteurs de l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste. Ginny n'aimait pas les hôpitaux et ne consentait à y venir qu'en cas de force majeure. Ils étaient toujours plein à craquer et remplis de gens étranges. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le Grand Hall de l'Hôpital, elle se fit bousculer par un homme qui portait sur lui une désagréable odeur de brulé. Elle fronça le nez et manqua de tomber à la renverse lorsqu'il la bouscula une seconde fois. Ginny voulut lui hurler de faire attention mais il commença à se taper la poitrine avec force et du feu sortit brusquement de sa bouche. Presque aussitôt, une horde de guérisseurs accourut vers lui pour le forcer à s'allonger sur un brancard avant de s'éloigner rapidement. C'était exactement le genre de choses que Ginny craignait avec les hôpitaux. Comment Hermione pouvait-elle supporter de faire un métier pareil ? D'autant plus qu'elle avait l'air d'adorer ce qu'elle faisait. Ginny haussa les épaules. Il était sans doute gratifiant de sauver des vies. Pouvoir rentrer chez soi en se disant que l'on avait été utile à la communauté.

Ginny jeta un regard désespéré à la longue file d'attente devant le bureau des renseignements. Elle s'étendait jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital et Ginny n'était pas disposée à attendre. Elle vit une Guérisseuse qui passait non loin d'elle et en profita pour l'accoster.

« Excusez-moi ? » l'interpella-t-elle.

La Guérisseuse paraissait pressée mais elle consentit à s'arrêter et leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Ginny.

« Je cherche la Médicomage Granger. » dit celle-ci.

« Le service de renseignements est là pour ce genre de requêtes. » répondit la Guérisseuse d'un ton qui se voulait aimable mais Ginny put déceler une once d'agacement dans ses propos.

Elle désigna la file d'attente et esquissa un geste pour s'éloigner mais Ginny la retint fermement par le bras.

« S'il-vous-plaît, c'est très important. Une urgence _familiale_. » ajouta-t-elle, sentant que la Guérisseuse n'aurait rien à redire sur cela.

Et cela sembla fonctionner car cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

« Très bien. » dit-elle finalement. « Veuillez me suivre. »

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec satisfaction lorsque la Guérisseuse la conduisit vers l'ascenseur. Hermione travaillait au quatrième étage, au service  _Pathologie des sortilèges_. La Guérisseuse mena Ginny dans un couloir bondé et lorsqu'elles atteignirent une chambre appelée Wirena Sandencre, elle fit signe à Ginny de patienter. Elle entra dans la pièce et avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte derrière elle, Ginny put apercevoir le cracheur de feu dans un lit, vraisemblablement très agité. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit brutalement, révélant une Hermione paniquée. Elle secoua le pan enflammé de sa robe de sorcière d'un geste brusque.

« Ginny ! » s'exclama-t-elle, l'air affolée. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Ginny jeta un regard hésitant vers la Guérisseuse qui était sortie à la suite de son amie. Elle ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il n'y avait, en réalité, rien d'alarmant (enfin pour Ginny la situation était alarmante mais elle n'était pas sûre que la Guérisseuse partage son avis) devant elle. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas envie d'inquiéter Hermione sans raison.

« Est-ce qu'on peut en discuter dans un endroit un peu plus calme ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Très bien. Gemina, je prends ma pause plus tôt aujourd'hui. Est-ce que vous pouvez prévenir ma Guérisseuse stagiaire et lui demander de prendre le relai ? »

« Bien sûr Miss Granger. » assura ladite Gemina en s'éloignant rapidement.

« Allons-y. » fit Hermione en entrainant Ginny vers un ascenseur. « Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ?»

« En réalité, j'ai légèrement exagéré la situation pour que la Guérisseuse accepte de me laisser te voir. »

Hermione lui adressa un regard réprobateur mais elle eut l'air soulagée d'entendre qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Elle soupira de lassitude alors qu'elles sortaient de l'ascenseur.

« Je vais poser mon badge, attends-moi près de la sortie. » lui signala-t-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait en direction d'une pièce réservée au personnel de l'Hôpital.

Suivant la demande d'Hermione, Ginny se dirigea vers la sortie. Après quelques minutes, Hermione revint, habillée en tenue de ville.

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe. » quémanda Hermione alors qu'elles sortaient de l'Hôpital.

« Je ne voulais pas venir te déranger en venant ici mais je ne savais pas vers qui d'autre me tourner. » expliqua Ginny.

« Ne t'inquiète pas et raconte-moi tout. » la rassura Hermione.

« Et bien... »

Ginny lui expliqua la situation désastreuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait : pas d'emploi, pas d'argent, un loyer à payer et...pas de chaussures. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, l'air dépassé, quand Ginny lui expliqua la scène du magasin.

« Et je n'ai même plus de quoi me payer à manger. » acheva Ginny d'une voix résignée.

« Je t'invite au restaurant et on essaiera de mettre tout ça au clair, d'accord ? »

Ginny acquiesça vivement.

« Merci Hermione ! »

Hermione la conduisit dans un petit restaurant moldu italien non loin de l'hôpital. Ginny savait que le sermon était imminent mais elle savait également qu'il serait plus supportable si elle n'avait pas le vendre vide.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » interrogea Hermione par-dessus le menu du restaurant.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me ferait envie. En tout cas ils sont l'air d'avoir du bon vin ici. » fit remarquer Ginny qui s'était déjà emparé de la carte des vins.

« Leurs vins sont hors de prix. » déclara Hermione de son éternel ton sérieux.

« Oh ça va Hermione. Tu es Médicomage, tu as un super salaire. » rappela Ginny. « On peut se permettre un excès. Faisons-nous plaisir. »

« Tu vois Ginny, c'est exactement  _ça_  ton problème. Tu vis au-dessus de tes moyens. »

Ginny voulut protester mais Hermione ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion :

« Ginny, tu le sais autant que moi, ne dis pas le contraire. »

« Je ne prétends pas le contraire mais je trouve que tu exagères la situation. »

« J'exagère la situation ? » répéta Hermione avec un rire sans joie. « Tu es incapable de sortir d'un magasin sans avoir acheté quoi que ce soit. »

« Alors, ça c'est faux ! » répliqua Ginny. « La preuve, ce matin ! »

« Ce matin ils t'ont chassé du magasin ! » s'exclama Hermione avec impatience.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Récapitulons les faits, veux-tu ? L'année dernière, tu as reçu ton héritage... »

En effet, onze mois auparavant, Ginny avait été convoquée chez un notaire pour prendre un dépôt reçu d'une vieille cousine que Ginny n'avait jamais rencontré, Gislena Weasley. Apparemment, cette dernière avait toujours vécu en recluse dans un village du nord de l'Irlande. Comme elle détestait les hommes (de sa famille y compris) et qu'elle ne s'entendait guère avec sa cousine Muriel, elle avait légué tout ce qu'elle possédait à son éloignée et unique nièce (bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais rencontrée) Ginny. Sa fortune s'élevait à quatorze mille gallions, ce qui représentait une somme colossale pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours vécu dans les difficultés financières.

« ...héritage que tu as dilapidé en une période record, soit-dit-en passant. » poursuivit Hermione.

Lorsque Ginny avait empoché sa nouvelle fortune, elle en avait donné une partie à ses parents, avait fait des cadeaux à ses frères et à leurs familles et avec le reste...et bien elle s'était faite plaisir. Elle avait emménagé dans un appartement qu'elle louait trois fois plus que celui dans lequel elle vivait auparavant, avait entièrement refait sa garde-robe (plusieurs fois) et était beaucoup sortie. Son héritage avait eu du mal à suivre le rythme et aujourd'hui, même pas après une année, il ne lui restait pas un seul gallion. Juste deux noises.

Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'argent, Ginny dépensait sans limites. Ses proches trouvaient cela étrange elle avait été élevée dans une famille financièrement défavorisée et s'était toujours contentée du peu qu'elle avait. Au vu de cela, il semblait logique qu'elle ne soit pas sujette aux dépenses superflues. Mais ce n'était pas ce comportement qu'avait adopté Ginny. Son enfance et son adolescence l'avaient d'une certaine manière marquée et la peur de manquer de quoi que ce soit, matériellement parlant, s'était développée en elle. Elle savait qu'acheter toutes ces choses superficielles était inutile, qu'elles n'étaient pas nécessaires à son existence, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Hermione parlait même de  _trouble pathologique_  pour qualifier ce comportement, et cela avait suffi à épouvanter Molly, la mère de Ginny.

« Si tu avais un emploi, je pourrais comprendre mais tu es incapable de garder un boulot. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je n'y peux rien si mes employeurs sont des idiots. » répliqua Ginny.

« Et l'avocat pour lequel tu as travaillé jusqu'au mois dernier ? J'avais cru comprendre que le salaire était bon ? »

« Il me harcelait sexuellement. Il m'a mis la main aux fesses. »

« N'y avait-il pas des circonstances atténuantes ? »

« Absolument pas. » répliqua Ginny avec mauvaise foi.

Hermione parut sceptique.

«  _D'accord,_  j'ai trébuché et il m'a empêché de chuter. Mais enfin, ses mains étaient bien là où elles étaient, c'est-à-dire sur mon derrière ! Et puis il me regardait bizarrement. Je suis sûre que c'était un pervers. »

« Et la femme précédente, elle aussi te harcelait ? » demanda Hermione.

« Elle me faisait faire des tâches dégradantes. Je devais lui faire son café, classer ses papiers, emmener ses filles partout. Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison. »

« Tu étais sa secrétaire, c'était ton rôle. Et puis ces tâches n'ont rien de dégradant. De plus, ça me tue de t'entendre comparer les tâches dérisoires que tu faisais au travail épuisant et injuste que des centaines de milliers d'elfes sont contraints d'effectuer chaque jour sans salaire et sans même bénéficier de conditions de travail décentes ou même de... »

« OK Hermione. Je ne peux pas comparer ce que j'ai fait et ce que les elfes de maison endurent au quotidien. J'ai compris mais par pitié, arrête. » supplia Ginny d'une voix plaintive.

Elle ne savait que trop comment Hermione s'emportait lorsqu'il s'agissait du traitement que subissaient les elfes de maison. Elle était intarissable sur le sujet.

Hermione secoua la tête et lança :

« Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as de trouver du travail aussi rapidement. Il y a des gens qui feraient n'importe quoi pour pouvoir travailler et toi tu n'es pas capable de te restreindre pour en conserver un. »

En effet, Ginny n'avait jamais eu de difficultés pour trouver un emploi. Il ne lui fallait, en général, que quelques semaines de recherche. Non, en réalité, le problème était  _vraiment_  de le garder.

Le maximum qu'elle avait atteint pour un même emploi était une durée de six mois (et cela parce qu'elle avait eu la possibilité de travailler à domicile.) Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait. Ou bien elle ne s'entendait pas avec ses employeurs et ses collèges ou les horaires de travail ne lui convenaient simplement pas. Parfois même, elle démissionnait sans raison apparente, suivant son humeur. Elle n'aimait tout simplement pas travailler. Les contraintes que lui fixaient un emploi ne lui plaisaient guère. Se réveiller à telle heure pour ne pas être en retard, se dépêcher de rendre tel ou tel document pour ne pas être en retard, elle détestait cela. Elle n'aimait pas être stressée et pressée.

« Il faut que tu comprennes que c'est toi qui doit t'adapter au rythme d'un bureau ou aux exigences d'un employeur. On ne va pas changer les règles de tout un système selon ton bon vouloir, Ginevra. C'est à toi de faire certaines concessions. »

« Je sais Hermione.» admit-elle.

L'idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

« On peut commander maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite avec un sourire.

Lorsqu'elles quittèrent le restaurant une heure plus tard, Hermione tendit une bourse à Ginny.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Une petite aide. » répondit Hermione. « Ça devrait te permettre de tenir jusqu'à la fin du mois. »

« Non Hermione, je n'ai pas envie de mendier ! » refusa Ginny en essayant de lui rendre sa bourse.

Mais celle-ci secoua obstinément la tête.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises Ginny, tu n'es pas en train de mendier. Je suis ton amie et cela implique que je te dépanne, y compris dans les pires galères non ? »

« Oui mais quand même... » dit piteusement Ginny.

Elle était embarrassée de devoir accepter de l'argent de la part d'Hermione.

« C'est décidé Ginny. Et puis tu n'as pas d'autres solutions dans l'immédiat. Sinon tu seras forcée de retourner chez tes parents et je sais à quel point l'idée te révulse. »

S'il y avait quelque chose à quoi Ginny tenait précieusement, c'était son indépendance. Elle avait quitté le domicile familial assez tôt, même avant son frère Ron et s'était toujours débrouillée seule. Cela n'avait pas toujours été très évident mais elle s'était toujours interdit de demander quoi que ce soit à ses parents. Ils n'avaient plus de difficultés financières certes, mais Ginny tenait à avoir une autonomie sur tous les aspects, surtout le financier. Son héritage avait été un véritable cadeau du ciel mais comme l'avait dit Hermione, elle l'avait dilapidé. Et pas de la manière la plus intelligente qu'il eut été. A présent, elle se retrouvait au même stade qu'au début, c'est-à-dire totalement fauchée.

« Très bien. Mais je te rembourserais bientôt. » concéda finalement Ginny.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » la rassura Hermione. « Mais je t'en prie Ginny, essaye de faire un effort et de ne pas tout gaspiller inutilement. Pas de shopping jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves du boulot et que tu sois sortie de cette situation d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » répondit Ginny.

« J'essayerai de t'envoyer des offres d'emploi demain. Je sais que ça ne t'enchante pas mais tu n'as pas le choix et puis c'est du provisoire. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

« Il faut que je retourne à l'hôpital. Tu m'écris pour me tenir au courant ? »

Après être assurée que Ginny lui écrirait, Hermione consentit à retourner à Ste-Mangouste.

Ginny soupira. Les prochains jours s'annonçaient difficiles. Elle transplana à son tour, à son appartement cette fois. Elle se dirigea directement vers sa chambre et sortit la bourse de son sac à main. Elle s'installa sur son lit et commença à compter le contenu. Il y avait deux-cent cinquante gallions à l'intérieur.  _Merci Hermione_ , songea-t-elle avec contentement. Cet argent devrait lui suffire le temps qu'elle trouve à nouveau du travail. Elle pourrait même faire un tour dans la boutique dans laquelle elle s'était fait injustement chasser pour chercher cette paire de bottes qui avait causé tant d'histoires. L'idée lui paraissait irresponsable mais également très tentante. Trente gallions, ce n'était absolument rien, se dit-elle. Il resterait deux-cent vingt gallions, elle tenterait bien se débrouiller avec.

Alors qu'elle venait de se décider à retourner au magasin, un claquement à la fenêtre se fit entendre. Elle leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit un hibou au bord de la fenêtre. Elle agita sa baguette vers la fenêtre et celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant au hibou la possibilité de s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Ginny se redressa et attrapa la lettre qu'il laissa tomber avant de s'envoler à nouveau. Ginny grimaça. Elle savait à qui appartenait le hibou : au propriétaire de son appartement. Elle déplia le parchemin avec appréhension et le parcourut des yeux à contrecœur. En terminant la lecture, elle jura.

«  _Oh Merlin._  » gémit-elle.

Elle venait de recevoir un avis d'expulsion. Si elle ne réglait pas les quatre mois de loyers précédents sous trente jours, elle devrait prendre toutes ses affaires et libérer l'appartement. Elle jeta un regard dépité à la bourse de gallions. Son projet d'escapade au Chemin de Traverse venait juste de tomber à l'eau. La situation devenait désespérée. Elle était à peine capable de se payer de quoi manger, comment allait se débrouiller pour régler quatre mois de loyer ?

Ce soir-là, elle pria Merlin pour un miracle. Et curieusement, même si elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, sa requête fut entendue.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me faire part de votre opinion ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

«  _Ginny fais un effort. Tu ne peux pas comparer tes tâches dérisoires au travail épuisant et injuste que les elfes de maisons sont forcés de faire chaque jour_. Tâches dérisoires, tu parles. » pesta intérieurement Ginny alors qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs de la  _Potion Vite Faite_.

Pendant près d'une semaine, elle s'était présentée à plusieurs entretiens d'embauche et avait fini par se faire engager dans une petite entreprise qui confectionnait du nécessaire à potions.  _Assistante Personnelle_ , lui avait-on dit. Ginny, elle, trouvait qu'elle faisait plutôt office de bonne à tout faire.

Comme ils avaient rapidement compris qu'elle n'y connaissait absolument rien en nécessaire à potions (elle avait eu sa dose depuis Poudlard avec les cours de Rogue et elle s'était jurée de fuir tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à ce domaine) ils l'avaient assigné à des tâches plus basiques : paperasse, rangements de dossiers, classement du courrier et depuis quelques minutes, café. C'était donc pour cette raison qu'elle errait dans les couloirs en direction de la salle de repos de la  _Potion Vite Faite_. Les locaux n'étaient pas très grands mais on pouvait facilement s'y perdre. Toutes les pièces se ressemblaient et les portes qui y donnaient l'accès étaient identiques. Un vrai labyrinthe.

Quand elle parvint à la salle de repos, elle constata avec soulagement qu'il y avait déjà du café tout prêt. Mrs. Wilch, sa nouvelle patronne, n'aurait certainement pas eu la patience d'attendre. Qu'avait-elle demandé déjà ?  _Du décaféiné_. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais qui boit du déca de toute façon ? » demanda-t-elle à haute de voix, l'air dépassé.

Cette femme ne pouvait-elle pas prendre du thé, comme tout le monde ? Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'elle avait commencé mais Ginny détestait déjà l'endroit et surtout l'ambiance qui y régnait. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arrêter. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'argent et n'avait donc d'autre choix que de continuer.

Elle s'efforça de plaquer un sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle retournait dans le bureau de Mrs. Wilch.

« Votre café, Mrs. Wilch. »

« Merci ma chère. » répondit celle-ci sans même lever les yeux.

Mrs. Wilch était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année à l'air revêche et constamment occupée. Elle n'était pas foncièrement méchante mais elle était extrêmement exigeante. Elle dirigeait la boite dans laquelle Ginny travaillait depuis près de vingt-cinq ans et sa petite entreprise d'une quinzaine d'employés semblait lui tenir très à cœur. Depuis l'arrivée de Ginny, elle n'avait cessé de lui raconter son parcours, parcours dont elle était particulièrement fière.

Yolana Wilch, née Spencer, avait épousé le très séduisant Mr. Wilch à peine sortie de Poudlard. Elle avait été contrainte d'abandonner ses rêves pour se consacrer à sa vie d'épouse au foyer, rôle qui l'avait empêchée d'entrer dans la prestigieuse THESEE,  _Très Haute Ecole de Science des Enchantements et de leurs Enseignements._  Elle avait donc endossé son rôle de ménagère avec beaucoup de sérieux jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, le très séduisant et surtout très infidèle Mr. Wilch disparaisse (Yolana pensait que ce départ précipité avait été l'œuvre de la secrétaire de son mari. )  
Faute de pouvoir reprendre ses études, elle avait investi dans un petit projet, la  _Potion Vite Faite_ , qui depuis avait prospéré jusqu'à devenir l'un des principaux fournisseurs de matériels à potion de la région. Les clients de la  _Potion Vite Faite_ étaient plutôt variés : ils allaient du simple particulier aux grandes firmes de potions cosmétiques en passant par les établissements éducatifs et hospitaliers.

« Vous avez mis en ordre les commandes de la matinée ? »

Ginny répondit par l'affirmative.

« Programmé mes rendez-vous de la semaine ? »

Ginny acquiesça.

« Contacté le service _Recherche et Développement_ de Ste Mangouste pour les prévenir que le contrat d'exclusivité était signé ? » insista Mrs. Wilch.

« C'est fait Mrs. Wilch, depuis ce matin. » assura Ginny.

Mrs. Wilch lui adressa un regard étonné. Mais sa surprise passa très vite et elle se replongea dans la masse de papiers qui s'éparpillaient sur son bureau.

« Vous êtes efficace, Miss. Weasley. Je dois avouer que cela me surprend un peu. J'étais persuadée que nous avions encore engagé une fainéante. »

Ginny leva un sourcil, surprise. Devait-elle prendre cela comme un compliment ? Sûrement. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir une certaine vexation pour avoir été jugée de fainéante à tort.

« Eh bien, eh bien, il est huit heures n'est-ce pas ? C'est l'heure de partir pour vous, non ? » interrogea Mrs. Wilch d'une voix impatiente, comme si le fait de voir Ginny plantée devant son bureau à ne rien faire l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et sans demander son reste, elle sortit du bureau en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Elle retourna dans son propre bureau, s'empara de sa veste et de son sac à main avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Elle y croisa Ralph, l'un de ses collègues. Il s'occupait de la comptabilité un étage plus haut et affichait toujours un air pompeux qui lui rappelait Percy. Il la gratifia d'un sourire crispé.

« Vous montez ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je descends, à vrai dire. »

Et sur un ton joyeux, elle ajouta :

« J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui. »

Il haussa les épaules avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'étage du haut, ce qui laissa Ginny perplexe. L'ascenseur était vieux et n'avait visiblement pas été vérifié depuis des lustres. Lorsqu'il se mit en marche, il produisit un vrombissement étrange, trembla quelques secondes avant de remonter d'un coup, forçant Ginny à se tenir à l'aide de la rampe pour ne pas tomber. Ralph la gratifia cette fois d'un rictus méprisant.

«  _Quel bêcheur_. » ne put s'empêcher de penser Ginny.

Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à nouveau, Ralph sortit et Ginny s'élança à sa suite. Les escaliers lui semblaient plus recommandables.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bâtiment, elle soupira de contentement. La journée lui avait paru interminable. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de rentrer chez elle. Depuis qu'elle avait des problèmes d'argent, les loisirs avaient été bannis de sa vie, elle n'avait plus de gallions à jeter par les fenêtres. Elle grimaça à l'idée de devoir simplement rentrer chez elle, de dîner et de se mettre au lit. Cela lui semblait tellement ennuyeux. Les gens qui travaillaient avaient une vie tellement fastidieuse, uniquement rythmée par une routine insupportable. Combien de temps encore allait-elle devoir vivre de cette manière ? Travailler et se priver uniquement pour pouvoir payer un loyer qu'elle trouvait à présent démesuré.

Elle crut que la situation avait pris un nouveau tournant (et un pire !) lorsqu'elle transplana à quelques mètres de son immeuble. Elle aperçut au loin un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans le coin et lorsqu'elle s'approcha, elle remarqua que c'était dans sa direction qu'il regardait. A deux mètres de lui, elle vit qu'il portait sur sa robe de sorcier violette l'insigne du ministère de la Justice. Ni une, ni deux, elle faisait demi-tour, s'éloignant d'un pas précipité. C'était sûrement son propriétaire qui avait fait appel à cet homme, qui d'autre ? Mais il lui restait deux semaines avant le délai limite qu'il lui avait fixé ! Peut-être s'était-il rétracté ? Après tout, il était dans son plein droit : cela faisait tout de même quatre mois qu'elle n'avait pas réglé son loyer.

« Miss. Weasley ! » entendit-elle derrière elle.

Il était probablement huissier. Peut-être allait-il récupérer tous ses meubles !

« Merlin... » pensa-t-elle en accélérant le pas.

D'un autre côté, si elle refusait de collaborer, surtout avec un représentant de la justice, il y aurait obligatoirement des conséquences. Merlin, allait-on en prison lorsqu'on ne payait pas son loyer ? Entre rentrer vivre chez ses parents et rentrer à Azkaban, le choix était vite fait. Certes, Ginny aimait son indépendance mais  _pas à ce point_. Elle s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna vivement, se retrouvant face à face avec un homme court et replet qui portait des lunettes à la monture dorée.

« Miss. Weasley... » commença-t-il d'une voix essoufflée, comme si le fait de la suivre ces quelques mètres avait représenté un effort surhumain pour lui.

« Dites-lui que je vais payer d'accord ? » coupa-t-elle. « C'est juste une question de temps. Je vous promets qu'il aura son argent ! »

L'homme la dévisagea d'une manière étrange.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda-t-il comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle racontait.

« Eh bien de mon loyer, c'est bien pour ça que vous êtes ici, non ? »

À son air perdu et à son froncement de sourcils, elle déduisit que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Attendez voir... » reprit-elle avec précaution. « Ce n'est pas mon propriétaire qui vous envoie ? »

Il secoua la tête. Ginny soupira de soulagement. Elle avait presque envie de rire. Mais cet homme devait sûrement déjà la prendre pour une cinglée ; elle se retint donc.

« Alors vous n'êtes pas huissier ? » interrogea Ginny.

Il secoua la tête une nouvelle fois.

« Au risque de vous paraître impolie, que me voulez-vous ? »

« Je suis avocat. » répondit-il. « Et c'est au nom de l'homme qui m'emploie que je viens m'entretenir avec vous. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Un avocat ? Quelle était cette affaire ? Et quel lien cela avait-il avec elle ?

« Votre client ? » demanda Ginny. « Qui est-ce ? »

L'homme lança des regards méfiants autour d'eux, ce qui étonna Ginny. Son comportement était bien étrange.

« Peut-être serait-il plus judicieux d'en parler plus tard ? » proposa-t-il en baissant la voix. « C'est un dossier confidentiel, à traiter avec beaucoup de discrétion. »

Il sembla chercher quelque chose dans sa poche. Il en sortit une carte violette qu'il lui tendit.

« Voici ma carte de visite. Passer dans la semaine à l'heure de votre convenance, je vous recevrais. » dit-il.

Ginny prit la carte qu'il lui tendait avait réticence.

« Écoutez... » commença-t-elle. « Je ne comprends pas bien de quoi vous parlez ni ce qu'est votre dossier confidentiel mais... »

« Discrétion Miss. Weasley ! » plaida l'homme en jetant à nouveau des regards apeurés aux alentours.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, commençant réellement à s'irriter de l'attitude de l'individu qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Cependant, ce fut d'une voix plus basse qu'elle poursuivit :

« Je suis désolée mais je ne vous connais pas et j'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Si en plus, il faut que je participe à des affaires douteuses... »

« Affaires douteuses ? » répéta l'homme comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Cette affaire- _là_ , n'a absolument rien de  _douteux,_ Miss Weasley ! »

« Excusez-moi mais s'il n'y a rien de douteux pourquoi m'attendez-vous en bas de mon immeuble alors qu'il fait presque nuit en vous efforçant de ne pas être entendu ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Miss. Weasley. Tout cela relève d'un dossier très confidentiel. Nos clients et notamment celui-là font appel à nos services pour garantir une  _totale discrétion._ »

« Qui est votre client ? » demanda à nouveau Ginny.

« Passez à mon cabinet et vous obtiendrez plus d'informations. » assura-t-il.

Il resserra le col de sa robe de sorcier, jeta des regards successifs autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un le surveille. Il s'éloigna alors, sans ajouter un mot. Ginny entendit un net «  _pop_ » et lorsqu'elle se retourna dans la direction qu'il avait empruntée, il avait déjà disparu. Elle haussa les épaules et se mit elle-même en marche pour regagner son immeuble. Elle baissa les yeux vers la carte de visite qu'il lui avait donné, l'inspectant prudemment. A la lumière du hall de son immeuble, elle put y lire :

_OSCAR SLEEZER  
CABINET SLEEZER ET ASSOCIES_

Les lettres s'effacèrent et de nouvelles apparurent :

_NOTRE POLITIQUE : DISCRETION TOTALE_

Il y avait également une adresse, dans un quartier d'affaires de la ville.

«  _Merlin, encore une embrouille_. » pensa Ginny alors qu'elle entrait dans son appartement.

Elle avait déjà atteint son quota de problèmes. Elle n'allait certainement pas faire du zèle avec des histoires louches de dossiers confidentiels ou autres. Pour une fois, elle allait se fixer une ligne de conduite et agir en fonction de cette dernière.

Dès le matin suivant, son nouveau rythme de vie reprit et, trop occupée par son travail et ses problèmes d'argent, elle en oublia bien vite cet homme étrange et son entrevue avec lui.  
Mais lorsqu'une semaine plus tard, alors qu'elle se trouvait chez Hermione et que celle-ci lança le nom de Sleezer dans la conversation, le souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

« Tu connais Oscar Sleezer ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix surprise, adressant à Hermione un regard étonné par-dessus sa tasse de thé.

« Bien sûr que je le connais. Enfin c'est surtout son cabinet que je connais. » dit-elle avec un air méprisant. « Il cause un tapage médiatique en ce moment et ce n'est pas la première fois, d'ailleurs. »

« Vraiment ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ginny d'une voix intéressée.

« C'est la quatrième fois depuis le début de l'année que lui et ses clients soutirent des sommes astronomiques à l'hôpital par le biais de procès stupides. » expliqua Hermione avec irritation. « Et toujours à cause de négligence de notre part. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit :

« Il n'y a aucune négligence de notre part. Cinquante-cinq pour cent de nos patients se retrouvent hospitalisés parce qu'ils ont été trop stupides pour réaliser que la magie doit être utilisée avec prudence. « S'il y a négligence quelque part, c'est de leur part, crois-moi. » assura-t-elle. « Notre personnel fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour proposer les meilleurs soins qui soient mais les gens ne sont jamais satisfaits. »

« Comment se fait-il que vous perdiez systématiquement ces procès ? » interrogea Ginny.

« Cet Oscar Sleezer, avec des méthodes plutôt douteuses si tu veux mon avis, parvient toujours à trouver des failles de notre côté. C'est un vrai fouineur. Il n'a aucun scrupule lorsqu'il s'agit de l'une des affaires dont il s'occupe. » ajouta Hermione. « Trois de nos Guérisseuses ont déjà été suspendues à cause de lui. Cela a eu des retombées plutôt négatives et la réputation de l'hôpital commence à en pâtir. C'est grave. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Et bien les gens critiquent notre travail. D'autre préfèrent maintenant se tourner vers des cliniques privées. »

Elle continua de ruminer à propos d'ingratitude et «  _d'honnêtes travailleurs piégés et non reconnus à leur juste valeur._ »

Ginny, elle, se questionnait. Oscar Sleezer était donc un avocat véreux ? Mais, Merlin, que lui voulait-il à _elle_? Elle avait gardé sa carte de visite quelque part dans son sac. Faire un tour dans son cabinet lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Elle irait juste voir, s'informer sur ce que Sleezer avait à lui dire, rien de plus. Cela ne l'engageait à rien, songea-t-elle. Elle se tourna alors vers Hermione.

« Alors, quand rentre mon frère ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Ce dernier était souvent en déplacement à l'étranger à cause de son travail ; elle le voyait donc rarement.

« Aujourd'hui, normalement. Il m'a écrit la semaine dernière. » expliqua Hermione, son visage s'éclairant alors.

En effet, une heure plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent pour découvrir un homme roux grand et bien bâti, qui entrait dans l'appartement. Il leur adressa un grand sourire et se dirigea vers elle.

« Comment vas-tu petite sœur ? » demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser au sommet de la tête. « Ça fait un bail. »

Ginny lui rendit son sourire.

« Moi ça va, et toi ? Comment c'était ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Comme d'habitude. » répondit-il avec un rire. « Intense. »

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Hermione.

« Tu m'as manqué. » dit-il alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras.

Ginny profita de cela pour se lever, préférant les laisser à leurs retrouvailles.

« Bon et bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous quitter. »

« Ne te sens pas obligée de partir parce que je suis là Gin. » lança son frère avec un clin d'œil.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais sur le point de partir de toute façon. » assura-t-elle avec un sourire. « A plus tard Hermione, Charlie. »

Elle quitta leur appartement avec la ferme intention de profiter d'une des seules après-midis libres que Mrs. Wilch lui avait octroyé depuis qu'elle travaillait pour elle à la  _Potion Vite Faite_.

Hermione et Charlie sortaient ensemble depuis presque deux ans déjà. Leur relation avait d'abord étonné leur entourage. En effet, Charlie ne s'était jamais réellement engagé avec qui que ce soit ; il était plus du genre à flâner de femme en femme. D'autre part, Hermione avait d'abord été en couple pendant quelques mois avec Ron après la fin de la guerre. Leur couple était apparu comme une évidence aux yeux de tous. Cela faisait des années qu'ils se tournaient autour sans vouloir reconnaître que ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre allait au-delà de la simple amitié.

Après quelques mois de relation, cependant, ils avaient décidé de se séparer d'un commun accord, préférant rester amis. Depuis, Ron fréquentait quelqu'un d'autre et Hermione et Charlie filaient le parfait amour. En fait, ces ceux-là se ressemblaient sur bien des points et surtout, ils étaient passionnés lorsqu'il s'agissait des choses auxquelles ils tenaient particulièrement. Ils étaient très proches et même leurs travails respectifs, qui pourtant les empêchaient souvent de se voir, ne semblaient pas entacher à leur couple.

Ginny, une fois dans la rue, farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche de la carte de visite d'Oscar Sleezer. Ce que lui avait dit Hermione, loin de la décourager, avait au contraire attisé sa curiosité. Elle voulait savoir ce que cet homme et ce mystérieux client dont il lui avait parlé voulaient d'elle.

Ce fut donc ainsi qu'elle se retrouva devant la porte du cabinet  _Sleezer et Associés_ à Magipolis, le quartier des affaires. Elle entra et se retrouva dans une salle d'attente aux murs violets, décorée de meubles en bois sombre. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil où une jeune femme brune parlait dans un miroir à double sens. Sa robe de sorcier était identique à celle que Sleezer portait lorsqu'il était venu l'accoster. C'était manifestement la couleur de l'entreprise.

« Certainement, Mrs. Walcott. Sachez que Mr. Sleezer prend votre cas très au sérieux. Et bien, il pourra sûrement vous recevoir demain dans l'après-midi. Disons trois-heures trente, cela vous convient-il ? Parfait, à très bientôt Mrs. Walcott. » dit-elle avant de tourner le miroir dans l'autre sens.

Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers Ginny et celle-ci constata que même son fard à paupières était violet.

« Bonjour, Miss ?» commença-t-elle.

« Weasley. » répondit Ginny. « Weasley, Ginny. »

La réceptionniste consulta l'énorme agenda qui se trouvait devant-elle. Après quelques secondes, elle fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Je suis navrée, je ne trouve votre nom nulle-part, Miss. A quelle heure avez-vous rendez-vous ? »

« A vrai dire, je n'ai pas de rendez-vous. » répondit Ginny, mal-à-l'aise. « Je suis simplement venue voir Mr. Sleezer. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard étrange, comme si Ginny était tombée sur la tête.

« Excusez-moi Miss. Weasley, mais Mr. Sleezer ne reçoit personne hors rendez-vous. »

« Mais... » voulut protester Ginny.

« Non. » coupa une nouvelle fois la jeune femme.

« Je... » risqua Ginny.

« Désolée. » interrompit la réceptionniste.

Ginny voulut protester mais une porte à quelques mètres d'elles s'ouvrit brusquement et Oscar Sleezer et une vielle dame trapue en sortirent.

« Ce fut également un plaisir de collaborer avec vous Mrs. James. J'espère vous revoir très rapidement. A bientôt. » salua Oscar avec un sourire exagéré.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Ginny et ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'une lueur enthousiaste. La réceptionniste se leva d'un bond.

« Je lui ai dit que vous ne receviez que sur rendez-vous mais elle... » commença-t-elle.

« Miss. Weasley ? » coupa Sleezer. « Quelle bonne surprise ! »

Il se dirigea vers Ginny, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je commençais à désespérer. » ajouta-t-il dans une tentative d'humour.

« Et bien j'étais justement venue pour vous parler mais votre employée m'a dit que vous ne receviez que sur rendez-vous. »

« Enfin Alda ! » lança Sleezer à la réceptionniste d'une voix offensée. « Miss. Weasley ici présente n'a pas besoin de rendez-vous. »

La jeune femme parût embarrassée.

« Je suis confuse. » s'excusa-t-elle. « Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de... »

Mais Sleezer l'ignora, entraînant déjà Ginny dans son bureau.

« Oui, oui... » dit-il distraitement. « Apportez-nous deux tasses de thé Alda, voulez-vous ? »

Une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans le bureau, Sleezer ferma la porte sur eux, interrompant les excuses que ruminait ladite Alda.

« Veuillez m'excusez, Alda a parfois quelques petites difficultés de compréhension. »

Ginny hocha simplement la tête, signifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Elle observa le bureau et ce qu'elle vit ne la surprit pas outre mesure. La couleur dominante était bien sûr le violet : les murs étaient d'un violet vif, la moquette d'une teinte identique, bien que plus sombre. Seul un large bureau au centre de la pièce, noir ébène, contrastait dans cette effusion de violet. Sur les murs, bien en évidence, avait été accrochés une douzaine de diplômes. Sleezer en était visiblement très fier : c'étaient les choses qu'on remarquait le plus.

« Asseyez-vous, si vous le voulez bien. » proposa Sleezer alors qu'il s'installait lui-même à son bureau.

Il commença à chercher quelque chose dans le tas de papiers qui se trouvait devant lui. La réceptionniste entra à nouveau. Elle se fit très discrète lorsqu'elle servit le thé (Ginny remarqua que même ses ongles étaient vernis en violet ! ) et sortit de la pièce silencieusement, fermant la porte derrière elle avec soin. Oscar Sleezer croisa les mains sur son bureau et prit soudainement un air d'homme d'affaires extrêmement sérieux.

« Miss. Weasley, j'ai un accord à vous proposer. » commença-t-il.

« Un accord ? » demanda Ginny en levant un sourcil.

Elle ne pouvait que se montrer méfiante à l'égard de cet homme dont Hermione avait peint un portrait peu flatteur.

« Oui. L'un de mes clients les plus influents a besoin de votre collaboration pour un projet. »

Ginny lui adressa un regard étonné. Un client influent lui réclamait de l'aide,  _à elle ?_

« Quel genre d'aide ? »

Elle ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi elle pouvait constituer une grande aide. Certes elle avait un diplôme en Runes Anciennes : elle avait toujours aimé cette matière et les études avaient été un réel plaisir et une expérience exceptionnelle. Lorsque le temps de trouver du travail dans ce domaine était arrivé cependant, Ginny avait rapidement déchanté. Comme la plupart des employeurs chez lesquels elle avait postulé pour un emploi lui avaient très bien fait remarqué (certains avec tact, d'autres un peu moins ) ce genre de diplôme ne valait absolument rien sur le marché du travail.

« Vous connaissez très certainement mon client, Draco Malfoy ? »

Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent sous la surprise.  _Draco Malfoy_? Elle se souvenait parfaitement de lui. Tout le monde avait déjà eu un imbécile qui se moquait sans cesse d'eux à l'école. Pour Ginny, c'était Malfoy et sa bande qui avaient constitué cela. A Poudlard, il n'avait eu de cesse d'insulter sa famille parce qu'ils étaient pauvres, traîtres à leur sang, et tout simplement pas assez bien pour lui. Lui et ses amis se croyaient supérieurs aux autres, et n'avaient aucun scrupule à humilier publiquement les autres. Si Ginny avait dû faire la liste des gens qu'elle avait le moins apprécié durant sa scolarité, Malfoy serait en tête de liste.

Depuis Poudlard et plus précisément la fin de la guerre cependant, elle n'avait que très rarement entendu parler de lui. Trois ans auparavant, Lucius Malfoy était décédé dans des circonstances assez floues et elle avait appris dans la Gazette du Sorcier que Malfoy fils s'était retrouvé à la tête d'une grande fortune. Hormis cela, elle n'avait pas vraiment porté attention à lui.

Les familles qui avaient eu un lien étroit avec Voldemort étaient très mal vues, elles ne se faisaient donc pas remarquer. Que Draco Malfoy ait besoin de son aide lui semblait tout à fait absurde. Elle était une Weasley après tout et tout le monde connaissait la haine que se vouaient leurs familles respectives. Haine que ces deux familles n'avaient cessé de cultiver depuis plusieurs générations.

« En quoi Malfoy peut-il avoir besoin de mon aide ? » demanda Ginny avec scepticisme.

« La famille Malfoy a perdu une grande part de son pouvoir, de son influence et de sa crédibilité aux yeux de tous après son implication auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui durant la guerre. »

« Et bien quoi ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander d'une voix dédaigneuse. « Ils s'attendaient peut-être à se faire poser sur un piédestal auprès ce qu'ils ont fait ? »

« La justice n'a reconnu coupable que Lucius Malfoy, Miss. Weasley. Aucune charge n'a été retenue contre, ni Narcissa, ni Draco Malfoy. De plus, certains éléments prouvent qu'ils ont contribués à la victoire d'Harry Potter sur Vous-Savez-Qui. »

« Ils n'ont contribué à rien. » répliqua Ginny avec rage. « Ils ont juste tourné leur veste au dernier moment, comme d'habitude. Ce ne sont rien d'autre que des opportunistes. »

Ces gens n'avaient absolument aucun mérite. Oscar Sleezer pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait mais pour Ginny, les Malfoy ne resteraient que des individus mauvais et fourbes. Ils avaient contribué à la victoire d'Harry ?  _Foutaises_ , pensa Ginny. Entendre ce genre de discours la rendait malade. Et les gens qui avaient réellement contribué à la victoire d'Harry ? Ceux qui avaient lutté dans l'ombre pour maintenir le mouvement de résistance contre Lord Voldemort. Ceux qui avaient péris pour conserver leur liberté, l'égalité entre chaque individus qu'ils soient nés moldus ou sorciers. C'était ces gens-là qui avait contribué à la victoire. Et ce n'était certainement pas le cas des Malfoy.

« Quel que soit votre opinion sur la question, l'aide que les Malfoy ont apporté est un fait prouvable et mesurable. »

Ginny secoua la tête, agacée par ce genre d'ignominies.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut de moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus mesurée toutefois.

L'avocat parut soulagé lorsqu'il vit qu'elle se calmait.

« Les Malfoy souhaitent sortir de la retraite sociale forcée qu'ils ont subi ces dernières années. » expliqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Ginny avec mépris. « Ils devraient plutôt être heureux d'avoir été un peu oubliés. »

« Mr. Malfoy a hérité d'investissements à faire prospérer. Les Malfoy ont de plus en plus de difficultés à trouver des associés dans les affaires car leur réputation est au plus bas. »

Eh bien Malfoy n'avait qu'à prendre une retraite anticipée ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas les moyens après tout. A Poudlard, il n'avait cessé de clamer haut et fort à quel point sa famille était riche et qu'il obtenait tout ce qu'il désirait. Ils possédaient bien assez d'argent pour qu'il coule des beaux jours pendant encore longtemps.

« De ce fait, il est indispensable pour Mr. Malfoy de se bâtir une nouvelle image. » poursuivit Sleezer.

« Et en quoi cela me concerne ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix plus méprisante qu'elle n'aurait souhaité.

Qu'avait-elle à voir avec Malfoy et ses complexes en Société, après tout ? Elle avait déjà ses propres problèmes à régler.

« C'est justement là que vous intervenez Miss. Weasley. Votre famille a une cote de popularité très forte depuis la fin de la guerre. Vous êtes considérés comme des membres actifs de l'opposition contre Vous-savez-Qui. »

Il était vrai que la famille de Ginny était ressortie avec un triomphe certain après la guerre. Après tout, ils étaient très proches d'Harry Potter, le Survivant et avaient participé activement à la défaite du Lord noir. Sa famille avait été décorée de récompenses et le nom Weasley faisait, à présent, naître un profond respect.  
Mais être une Weasley n'avait pas tellement favorisé Ginny. Cela ne l'avait pas aidé à trouver du travail par exemple. Quoique...Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle trouvait des emplois aussi rapidement ?

« De plus, votre père est un homme influent. » ajouta Sleezer.

Arthur Weasley était depuis quelques mois responsable du Départements des accidents et catastrophes magiques au ministère. Cela avait constitué une très grande victoire personnelle pour son père, ancien petit employé sans grande responsabilités au Département des transports magiques. Toutefois, Ginny ne voyait toujours pas où Sleezer voulait en venir. Et elle ne se gêna pas pour le lui demander.

« Et bien... » commença-t-il. « Si Mr. Malfoy est aperçu avec vous, l'une des membres de la famille la plus respectée du pays, son image n'en sera que valorisée. »

«  _Aperçu avec moi_? » répéta Ginny. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

« Oui, vous savez bien,  _vu_ avec vous. A certains événements par exemples. Pour donner l'impression que vous vous fréquentez. »

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent.

« Que nous nous fréquentons Malfoy et moi ? Attendez, c'est une plaisanterie ? » interrogea-t-elle, ahurie.

« Absolument pas. » dit Sleezer d'une voix outrée. « C'est même extrêmement sérieux. »

« Donc, concrètement, vous voulez que j'apparaisse à  _certains événements_ en compagnie de Malfoy pour donner l'impression que lui et moi sommes ensemble ? »

« Dans la globalité, c'est à peu près ça mais... » commença Sleezer.

Mais Ginny n'entendit pas la suite car elle partait déjà dans un grand éclat de rire. Sleezer et Malfoy ne pouvaient pas être sérieux. Malfoy croyait-il qu'elle allait accepter de l'aider ? Elle se fichait royalement de sa mauvaise réputation et des problèmes que celle-ci lui causait. Tout cela dépassait son entendement. Lui demander cela,  _à elle_? Et elle qui croyait que, malgré son attitude, Malfoy était un type intelligent ! C'était absurde. Tellement absurde d'ailleurs, qu'elle s'attendait presque à ce que quelqu'un sorte de nulle part et lui hurle un «  _Piégée !_ » à la figure. Lorsque ses rires cessèrent, elle se tourna vers Sleezer qui n'avait cessé de l'observer avec une expression outrée.

« Excusez-moi mais en venant ici je m'attendais à  _tout_ sauf à  _ça_. »

« Il est vrai que cette proposition peut sembler surprenante mais elle présente tout de même un nombre non négligeable d'avantages. » expliqua Sleezer d'une voix de vendeur comme s'il tentait de lui fourguer un produit.

Ginny acquiesça distraitement, se saisissant de son sac à main.

« Mais je n'en doute pas le moins du monde, Mr. Sleezer. » assura-t-elle en se levant.

« Mais où allez-vous ? » demanda Sleezer d'une voix apeurée.

« Je rentre chez moi. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas entendu le détail de la proposition ! » protesta Sleezer alors qu'il se levait à son tour.

« Faîtes savoir à Mr. Malfoy que je ne suis pas intéressée. » lança Ginny.

« Mais Mr. Malfoy est prêt à vous offrir une énorme somme d'argent pour cela ! » s'exclama Sleezer d'une vois désespéré.

Ginny se contenta de le gratifier d'un sourire désolé, haussant les épaules.

« Qu'il garde son argent. » dit-elle. « Merci pour le thé. »

« Mais mais... » bredouilla Sleezer.

« Ne vous gênez pas, je sais où se trouve la sortie. »

Et sur cela, elle quitta la pièce.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Ginny se rendit rapidement compte que Sleezer ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement. Il ne cessa de lui envoyer des hiboux chez elle et sur son lieu de travail. Il prétendait qu'elle ne réalisait pas l'ampleur d'une telle proposition. Ginny, elle, s'en fichait royalement. Elle ne s'associerait jamais d'une quelconque manière à Draco Malfoy.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle revenait dans les locaux de la  _Potion Vite Faite_ , elle croisa deux de ses collègues dans la salle de repos. Assises à une table, elles paraissaient en grande conversation. Soudain, Ginny entendit très clairement le nom de Draco Malfoy dans leurs bavardages. Surprise, elle coula un regard vers les deux femmes, Amalia et Rosalind. Elle fit mine de se servir un café.

« Je l'ai croisé à la banque la semaine dernière.» conta Rosalind. « C'était comme si tous les gens dans la banque avaient cessé de faire ce qu'ils faisaient pour le regarder. »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire. » renchérit Amalia d'un ton rêveur. « Il dégage un tel charisme ! Si j'avais vingt ans de moins, peut-être aurais-je tenté ma chance... »

Rosalind rit, puis, reprenant son sérieux interrogea sa collègue :

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il est ici ? »

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Malfoy, ici ? Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Secouant la tête, elle sortit de la salle de repos, lassée d'entendre ses collègues répéter à quel point Malfoy était le cadeau de Merlin fait aux femmes. En arrivant à son bureau cependant, elle eut tout le loisir de comprendre ce que Rosalind avait dit lorsqu'elle vit Mrs. Wilch en grande discussion avec Draco Malfoy.

**Fin du Chapitre**

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, j'aimerais vraiment savoir si cette histoire plaît :)


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Draco Malfoy avait l'une de ces allures que les bouquins à l'eau de rose mettaient des pages et des pages à décrire. Grand, la silhouette athlétique et svelte, son attitude semblait crier : «  _Je suis beau et je le sais. Maintenant, incline-toi devant ma personne._ » C'était sans doute pour cette raison que Mrs. Wilch le regardait avec cet air rêveur. Elle semblait boire ses paroles, littéralement.

Il avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu ; grandi sans doute. Elle reconnaissait bien son visage pointu, ses traits étaient toujours les mêmes certes, mais ils semblaient plus affirmés, plus adultes. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts qu'auparavant et coiffés en une coupe qui semblait si compliquée que Ginny se demandait s'il ne sortait pas à peine d'un salon de coiffure.

Tout chez lui empestait l'effusion d'argent. Que ce soit la robe de sorcier d'un vert sombre qu'il portait ou bien ses chaussures noires brillantes. Même son attitude le suggérait. Il était légèrement appuyé contre le bord du bureau de Ginny, agissant comme s'il était le propriétaire des lieux. Mrs Wilch le regardait avec un sourire niais, hochant la tête à tout ce qu'il disait, comme si elle trouvait cela particulièrement captivant. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux face à ce comportement. Peut-être sa patronne avait-elle une chance avec Malfoy ? S'il aimait les femmes de trente ans ses ainées du moins. Mais Ginny, pour sa part, n'était pas dupe. Certes il lui arrivait d'être superficielle, mais  _certainement pas à ce point_. Les airs charmants de Malfoy ne la trompaient guère. Elle connaissait bien le personnage et elle savait pertinemment que c'était un crapaud qui se cachait derrière ce prince.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour manifester sa présence. Malfoy et Mrs. Wilch se tournèrent alors vers elle. Cette dernière avait les joues légèrement rosies (sûrement un effet de Malfoy.) Celui-ci posa son regard sur elle. Ses yeux paraissaient plus sombres qu'auparavant. Ils l'observaient avec un mélange d'intérêt et d'amusement qui l'embarrassa.

« J'ignorai que vous étiez amie avec Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Weasley. » lança Mrs. Wilch d'un ton réprobateur comme si lui avoir caché une telle chose relevait de la folie.

« Je ne savais pas non plus. » murmura Ginny pour elle-même.

Elle adressa un regard sceptique vers Malfoy qui esquissa un sourire et se tourna à nouveau vers Mrs. Wilch.

« A vrai dire, Ginevra (Ginny faillit s'étrangler quand elle entendit cela) et moi étions tous les deux à Poudlard. Malheureusement, nous nous sommes quelque peu perdus de vue depuis. » expliqua-t-il d'un ton que Ginny trouva vraiment pompeux.

« Oh vraiment ! » s'exclama Mrs. Wilch. « Je ne savais pas ! »

«  _Comment auriez-vous pu le savoir ? Contrairement à vous, je n'éprouve pas le besoin de raconter ma vie à tout le monde._ » pensa Ginny avec amertume.

L'attitude de Mrs. Wilch l'agaçait profondément. Pourquoi se pâmait-elle ainsi aux pieds de Malfoy ? N'avait-elle pas de conscience morale ? Un fils de Mangemort, par Merlin ! Et cet Oscar Sleezer qui prétendait que la réputation de Malfoy était au plus bas. A ce qu'elle voyait depuis qu'elle était rentrée de sa pause déjeuner, sa réputation était au contraire en pleine forme.

« Je vais vous laissez rattraper le temps perdu. » lança soudain Mrs. Wilch. « J'imagine que vous avez  _beaucoup_  de choses à vous dire... »

Elle envoya un regard entendu à Ginny avant de quitter le bureau, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Ginny se tourna alors vers Malfoy.

«  _Ginevra_? » répéta-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

« Eh bien Weasley, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu t'appelles ? » interrogea-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, perdant l'attitude charmeuse qu'il avait adopté avec Mrs. Wilch.

Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

« Bien sûr que si. » répondit-elle avec agacement. « Mais seuls mes amis m'appellent par mon prénom, ce que, à preuve du contraire, tu n'es pas. »

Elle fit un geste avec sa main pour lui intimer de libérer son bureau. Il se redressa et s'installa sans aucune gêne sur une chaise pendant qu'elle-même s'asseyait sur la sienne. Elle croisa les jambes, joignit ses mains et le dévisagea.

« Plus sérieusement Malfoy, que fais-tu ici ? Ton avocat ne t'a-t-il pas dit que ta proposition ne m'intéressait pas ? » questionna Ginny.

« Si. » répondit Malfoy en jetant au bureau un regard circulaire. « Et c'est justement pour cette raison que je suis là. »

« Tu crois sincèrement que si  _lui_  n'y est pas arrivé,  _toi_ , tu parviendras à me convaincre ? » interrogea-t-elle avec un air surpris.

Il hocha la tête et elle laissa échapper un rire.

« Je t'en prie Malfoy. Ton avocat lui avait au moins l'avantage de ne pas me connaître. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi et c'est justement parce que je te connais que cette proposition ne m'intéresse pas. »

Malfoy esquissa un sourire arrogant.

« Depuis combien de temps travailles-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Deux semaines. » répondit Ginny, déconcertée. « Mais je ne vois quel rapport cela a avec... »

« Et ça te plaît ? » coupa-t-il. « Sois honnête. »

Ginny leva un sourcil.

« Là, très clairement Malfoy, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. » répondit-elle avec froideur.

« Je vois bien que tu n'as pas envie d'être là. » avança-t-il avec présomption.

« Alors  _ça_ , c'est la meilleure. » s'exclama Ginny. « Et je peux savoir ce qui te fait penser cela, Malfoy ? »

« La façon dont tu t'es traînée en arrivant dans ton bureau tout à l'heure. Et l'air désespéré que tu avais, aussi. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, excédée.

« Tout d'abord, je ne me  _traînais_  pas. Ensuite, si j'avais l'air désespéré, c'est simplement parce que je t'ai vu. Je me demandais que me valais le déplaisir de ta venue, rien de plus. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Bien essayé Weasley, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Et puis ce n'est pas tout. » dit-il en désignant son bureau et le mur. « Rien du tout, pas d'affaires personnelles, pas de photos de ta famille ou de tes amis sur le bureau. Pour toi, tout ceci n'est que du provisoire. Tu n'as pas envie d'être ici. »

Ginny n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Et je peux savoir quand tu es devenu analyste des comportements de tes pairs, Malfoy ? »

Il haussa les épaules, un sourire cynique apparaissant sur ses lèvres minces.

« Les gens sont tellement prévisibles. Toi, tu es un livre ouvert. » répondit-il.

« Si tu penses que c'est en faisant tout pour m'énerver que j'accepterai ta proposition, tu choisis la mauvaise stratégie. » répliqua-t-elle avec dédain.

S'il pensait qu'elle accepterait quelque chose de sa part tout court, il se trompait lourdement.

« Ce n'est pas une stratégie. » rétorqua le jeune homme sur le même ton. « Excuse-moi d'être sincère et de dire ce que je ressens. »

« Ah parce que Monsieur  _ressent_ des choses maintenant ? » demanda Ginny avec un rire sans-joie. « Mais dis-moi, c'est nouveau ? »

« Malgré ce que tu peux croire Weasley, j'ai des sentiments. »

« Oui, j'ai eu cinq ans à Poudlard pour le constater. J'ai pu voir à quel point tu étais un être compatissant et sympathique. C'était un étalage de gentillesse. » ironisa Ginny. « J'oubliais que tu étais célèbre pour ta  _capacité_ à montrer de l'empathie pour les autres. Un modèle d'amabilité, vraiment. »

Un sourire indescriptible se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il paraissait se remémorer ses souvenirs particulièrement plaisants. Sûrement l'époque où il tyrannisait les élèves avec sa bande de dégénérés.

« J'avais oublié à quel point tu avais la langue bien pendue, rouquine. »

« Weasley pour toi, Malfoy. Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es pointé ici en faisant du charme à ma patronne que toi et moi sommes devenus intimes, d'accord ? Pas de «  _rouquine_ » ni de «  _Ginevra_ » pour toi, est-ce bien clair ? »

« Très clair, Weasley. » répondit Malfoy d'un ton formel. « Peux-tu au moins écouter ma proposition ? »

Ginny secoua la tête.

« Merlin, j'ai l'impression d'avoir répété cela cinquante fois. » lança-t-elle avec un soupir de lassitude. « Je ne suis pas intéressée.  _Moi_  (elle fit un geste vers elle-même)  _devoir_   _travailler_  (elle montra des papiers sur son bureau)  _donc toi_ (elle pointa Malfoy du doigt)  _dégager d'ici_  (elle désigna la porte.)

« Je n'accepterai pas de refus avant de t'avoir clairement exposé ma proposition dans son détail. »

« Mais pour l'amour de Merlin qui es-tu pour  _exiger_ quoi que ce soit de ma part, Malfoy ? » s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

« Tu sais que je peux être très persévérant lorsqu'il s'agit de quelque chose que je veux ? » assura vicieusement Malfoy.

Merlin, qu'elle le détestait ! Et elle voyait bien qu'il était sérieux, sinon il ne serait jamais venu la trouver jusqu'à son lieu de son travail. Elle voulait que cette histoire se termine au plus vite, qu'elle puisse enfin se concentrer sur ses propres problèmes, devenus imminents.

« D'accord. » concéda-t-elle enfin, à contrecœur. « Expose-moi ton fameux projet et prend la porte. »

Mais au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, il se leva, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi, tu ne veux plus t'expliquer ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Si. » assura-t-il. « Mais pas maintenant. »

« Ce qui signifie ? »

« Vendredi prochain, dîne avec moi. » déclara-t-il.

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle avait l'impression de nager en plein rêve (ou plutôt cauchemar.) Draco Malfoy lui proposait d'aller dîner. Merlin dans quelle dimension se trouvait-elle ? Étaient-ce les champignons qu'elle avait mangé dans le plat du jour du restaurant dans lequel elle s'était rendue pendant sa pause déjeuner ? Étaient-ils hallucinogènes ? Elle ne voyait pas de quelle autre manière expliquer la situation absurde dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement.

Et puis le ton avec lequel il avait lancé cela ! Ce n'était pas du tout du style «  _Veux-tu aller dîner avec moi vendredi soir ?_ » mais plutôt du genre «  _Toi et moi dînons ensemble vendredi soir. Je ne te demande ton avis, je suis simplement en train de te prévenir, Weasley._ »

« Hors de question. En plus, j'ai déjà des projets ce soir-là. » mentit Ginny.

« Ce n'est pas négociable, alors annule. » dit Malfoy. « J'ai déjà réservé une table. À vendredi. »

Et sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte, ignorant le regard meurtrier de Ginny. Quand il ouvrit la porte, elle vit Mrs. Wilch, Rosalind, Amalia et même Ralph derrière. Ils avaient manifestement essayé d'écouter la conversation. Malfoy, cependant, ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il leur adressa un sourire et quitta la pièce.

Draco Malfoy délirait. S'il pensait sérieusement qu'elle irait dîner avec lui alors il était en plein délire. Merlin, mais pour  _qui_  la prenait-il ? Ses yeux ne brillaient pas d'admiration devant lui comme ceux de sa patronne ou de ses collègues. Elle n'était pas l'une de ses groupies et ne se réjouissait pas à l'idée d'aller quelque part avec lui. Dans un lieu public, qui plus est, à la vue de tous ! Il en était hors de question.

Ses oreilles devenaient rouges de fureur lorsqu'elle songeait à son attitude de « je-suis-tout-permis ». Il était sacrément culotté. Venir la trouver jusqu'à sur son lieu de travail ! A présent, que pensaient ses collègues ? Qu'elle était amie avec lui ou pire encore, qu'elle le  _fréquentait_  ! Merlin, l'idée même d'être associée à ce genre d'individus la rendait malade.

La visite de Malfoy ternit son moral durant tout le reste de la journée. Ses collègues, voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, n'osèrent pas lui adresser la parole. Même Mrs. Wilch, lorsqu'elle lui demanda un bon de commande, le fit avec beaucoup de précaution.

A la fin de journée, à peine fut-elle chez elle qu'elle entendit un hibou faire du bruit contre sa fenêtre. Elle fronça les sourcils. Cela venait sûrement de Sleezer, elle n'avait pas encore reçu sa lettre de harcèlement de la journée. Lui et Malfoy ne comprenaient-t-ils donc pas qu'elle n'était  _pas_  intéressée par leur projet ? Lorsqu'elle déplia le parchemin, cependant, elle se rendit compte que la lettre ne venait pas de l'avocat mais du client lui-même.

_Ginevra,_  
_J'ai réservé une table aux Délices Enchantés pour vendredi soir à huit heures. Habille-toi convenablement._  
_Draco Malfoy._

Plusieurs choses dans cette lettre agacèrent Ginny au plus haut point. Tout d'abord, l'emploi de son prénom. Ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'ils n'étaient pas assez intimes pour qu'elle l'autorise à l'appeler ainsi ? Le fait qu'il l'appelle de cette façon donnait à leur relation une dimension qu'elle n'appréciait guère. Ensuite, il y avait le ton général de sa missive. Courte, sèche, elle reconnaissait bien là sa froideur et son arrogance. Tout son mépris et sa condescendance semblaient suinter de ces quelques mots. Mais ce qui fit arriver l'irritation à son paroxysme fut sans doute le «  _Habille-toi convenablement._  »  _Mais pour qui se prenait-il_  ? Que pensait-il ? Qu'elle était incapable de s'habiller convenablement sans qu'on le lui dise ? Comment parvenait-il à l'exaspérer autant avec seulement deux misérables phrases ? Merlin, il avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle.

Une fois sa colère retombée et sa tête refroidie, elle relut à nouveau les mots sur le parchemin.  _Les Délices Enchantés_  était l'un de ces restaurants ultra sélect et ultra demandé fréquenté uniquement par la crème de la crème,  _la Haute_. Il fallait s'y prendre des semaines à l'avance ne serait-ce que pour avoir une simple table. Le restaurant avait une renommée mondiale, ce qui expliquait les prix astronomiques de la nourriture. Même Ginny, qui pourtant dépensait parfois sans compter, avait ses limites. Il n'y avait que les  _vrais_  riches qui dînaient aux  _Délices Enchantés_. Aujourd'hui qu'elle avait l'occasion d'y aller, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette opportunité. Malfoy était un excellent élément de dissuasion certes, mais même la pensée de dîner avec lui ne baissait pas son envie de s'y rendre. Elle savait qu'il allait l'exaspérer (les quelques instants avec lui dans son bureau le prouvaient suffisamment) et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le supporter une soirée entière. Mais  _Les Délices Enchantés_ , Merlin !

Elle sortit rapidement une plume et un parchemin de son tiroir et s'empressa de répondre. Elle savait que si elle attendait, sa raison finirait par lui empêcher d'accepter l'invitation.

_Malfoy,_  
_J'accepte ton invitation, mais uniquement parce que mes projets initiaux ont été repoussés à une autre date. Je m'habillerai convenablement si tu t'engages à te comporter en personne civilisée._  
_Ginevra._  
_PS : Weasley pour toi._

Elle observa sa réponse. Elle n'avait pas réellement de projets pour ce soir-là mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser penser à Malfoy qu'elle comptait rester seule chez elle un vendredi soir. Il se ficherait sûrement d'elle. Même un paria comme lui avait sûrement plus d'amis qu'elle. Ces dernières années, elle avait eu de moins en moins l'occasion de voir ses meilleurs amis. Luna était partie à l'étranger dès la fin de leur septième année et Neville étudiait la botanique en Irlande. Elle les voyait donc rarement. Il y avait évidemment d'autres personnes qu'elle appréciait mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Elle avait également Hermione mais celle-ci avait un emploi prenant, une vie de couple à gérer et pas forcément beaucoup de temps à accorder à Ginny.

On aurait alors pu penser qu'elle aurait au moins un petit-ami avec lequel passer ses soirées. Là, encore, c'était problématique. En effet, sur le plan sentimental, c'était loin d'être glorieux. Elle avait eu pas mal d'essais, mais tous s'étaient révélés vaincs. Elle tombait toujours sur deux types d'hommes, à l'extrême l'un de l'autre. Ou bien c'était le pervers irrespectueux ou bien l'intellectuel ennuyant et coincé. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé un homme avec qui elle avait ressenti le désir de construire une relation sérieuse.

C'était en pensant à ce genre de choses que Ginny se rendait compte à quel point sa vie était inintéressante sur une multitude d'aspects. Elle avait enchaîné les mauvais choix depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. Sa première erreur avait sans doute été de quitter Harry Potter. Elle ne l'avait pas techniquement quitté, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment été ensemble à cette époque-là, mais elle avait refusé de se remettre avec lui. Personne n'avait jamais compris ce choix, et pour dire vrai, elle non plus. Elle avait juste réalisé que ses sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas aussi forts qu'elle le croyait. Ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard était plus proche de l'admiration, de la fierté, une sorte d'attachement même mais elle avait fini par se rendre compte que cela n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour.

Dès lors, elle avait tout bousculé dans sa vie. Elle avait décidé d'aller étudier les Runes Anciennes, abandonnant son désir de devenir joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle, avait quitté la maison familiale pour s'installer seule, enchaînant les emplois précaires. Sans doute payait-elle aujourd'hui les conséquences de ses choix irréfléchis.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, trouvant un peu de réconfort dans la douceur de ses draps. Les moments comme ceux-ci, ceux dans lesquels elle ne faisait rien, l'angoissaient. Éprise par l'ennui, elle avait alors tout le loisir de  _penser_. Alors, des interrogations, des remises en question s'imposaient dans son esprit. Elle s'interrogeait alors sur sa vie en général, sur son sens, sur ses projets. Toutefois, ses questions restaient toujours sans réponses claires, la plongeant dans une appréhension angoissante. Dans ces moments-là, elle s'empressait alors de sortir et d'aller se divertir pour ne plus avoir à y songer. Ce fut encore ce stratagème qu'elle utilisa une fois de plus. Elle se redressa puis se dirigea vers penderie pour y remettre un peu d'ordre.

Le vendredi – jour de son « dîner » avec Malfoy – arriva rapidement et Ginny, après une journée de travail éreintante, rentra chez elle. Plus la date du dîner s'était approchée, plus Ginny avait regretté d'avoir accepté aussi rapidement. Oui,  _Les Délices Enchantés_  mais avec Malfoy, par Merlin ! songea-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.  
Quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'était présenté à la P _otion Vite Faite_ , il avait réussi à la rendre furieuse alors qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé plus de cinq minutes. Dans ces conditions, comme était-il possible qu'elle parvienne à le supporter pendant un dîner entier ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et grimaça lorsqu'elle vit l'heure. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle arriverait en retard et très sincèrement, donner à Malfoy une opportunité de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit n'était pas une chose qu'elle souhaitait. Elle prit néanmoins du temps lorsqu'elle s'apprêta, hésitant notamment sur la tenue qu'elle voulait mettre. Elle opta pour une robe marron à l'encolure dorée qu'elle avait achetée deux mois auparavant et enfila une paire d'escarpins à la hâte.

Si elle mettait une jolie robe, ce n'était pas pour impressionner Malfoy,  _loin de là_. Elle n'avait que faire de ses commentaires sur ses goûts vestimentaires. Simplement, elle avait craqué pour cette robe lors de l'une de ses nombreuses escapades au centre-ville et n'étant pas invitée à des  _cocktails_  ou d'autres soirées de ce genre, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la porter. D'autre part, si elle mettait plus d'application à sa préparation que d'habitude, c'était parce qu'elle savait bien quel genre de restaurant était  _Les Délices Enchantés_. Les tenues de soirées étaient implicitement requises. Le «  _Habille-toi convenablement_  » de Malfoy n'avait absolument rien à voir là-dedans. Encore une fois, elle n'accordait qu'une moindre importance à ce qu'il pensait. Elle avait tout à fait le droit de s'habiller comme elle le souhaitait, il n'avait qu'à s'en accommoder. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge. Cette fois, elle était vraiment en retard. Elle enfila rapidement un gilet, s'empara de son sac et quitta son appartement pour transplaner.

**Fin du Chapitre**

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, n'hésitez pas à commenter !


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Les  _Délices Enchantés_  se trouvaient sur le  _Cours Ecarlate_ , le quartier sorcier le plus chic de la capitale. C'était un peu l'équivalent du  _Chemin de Traverse_  pour les sorciers fortunés. Le Cours se composait de trois grandes allées entrecoupées de petits passages et accueillait boutiques de luxes, restaurants chics et hôtels prestigieux.

A l'intersection des deux allées principales, se dressait fièrement le  _Théâtre de Damasus le Décadent_ , le théâtre le plus illustre du pays. C'était une bâtisse très ancienne, érigée même avant Gringotts qui accueillait traditionnellement tous les événements culturels de la communauté magique londonienne. Mais si la culture s'était démocratisée depuis, le Théâtre, lui, était resté un lieu réservé aux familles les plus aisées et les plus nobles de la communauté magique. Il appartenait à deux familles d'entre elles, les Notts et les Wards qui gardaient jalousement le lieu.

Dès que ses pieds eurent touché les pavés carrés et lisses du  _Cours Ecarlate_ , Ginny fut prise d'un sentiment désagréable. Elle attribua d'abord la faute au transplanage – elle avait toujours des haut-le-cœur, même après plusieurs années d'exécution. Toutefois, après quelques instants, elle réalisa que ce n'était pas l'unique raison. En regardant autour d'elle, elle éprouva une impression désagréable, celle de ne pas être à sa place. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au Théâtre qu'elle apercevait au loin mais ne s'y attarda guère. Elle était déjà en retard et n'avait pas le temps de faire du tourisme.

La nuit était déjà tombée et la brise présente dans l'air la fit frissonner, la forçant à resserrer sa veste sur ses épaules. Elle croisa un couple qui lui jeta un regard curieux et elle pressa le pas, l'air embarrassée. Pourquoi l'observaient-ils ainsi ? Ils n'avaient tout de même pas remarqué qu'elle était une Weasley ? Se sentir mal-à-l'aise dans les environs était une chose, mais s'il fallait en plus que tout le monde remarque son trouble, cela devenait problématique.

Elle prit le premier virage qu'elle atteint, quittant le passage étroit et se retrouvant ainsi sur l'une des grandes allées du Cours Ecarlate. Une foule de personnes y marchait et comme aucune d'entre elles ne lui jeta de coup d'œil étonné, elle se détendit. Elle secoua la tête, irritée par sa propre paranoïa. Elle aperçut le restaurant au loin. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'y rendait et les seuls aperçus qu'elle avait eus du restaurant se trouvaient dans  _Sorcière-Hebdo_.

La façade des  _Délices Enchantés_ était très illuminée, donnant à l'enseigne un aspect presque féerique. Et lorsqu'elle s'approchait, passant par un long chemin démarqué par de grands haies de buis ornées par des callas blanches, elle eut tout le loisir découvrir la beauté de la façade brillante et extravagante. La jeune femme traversa l'allée d'un pas impatient et anxieux. Impatient parce qu'elle se faisait une joie de dîner aux  _Délices Enchantés_  et anxieux parce que le repas serait en compagnie de Draco Malfoy.

« Allez Ginny, ce n'est pas Malfoy qui va t'intimider. Tu es bien au-dessus de ça. » se dit-elle afin de se donner du courage.

Elle traversa les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de l'entrée du restaurant d'un pas un peu plus déterminé. Dès qu'elle eut franchi le seuil, elle fut surprise de l'immensité du Hall dans lequel elle se retrouva. Il avait dû faire l'objet d'un sort d'agrandissement car, de l'extérieur, le restaurant n'avait pas paru aussi large. Le Hall se composait d'un salon-bar où des clients sirotaient des cocktails et discutaient d'un air enjoué. Les sorciers qui se trouvaient ici, lui semblaient presque ordinaires. Bien sûr, leurs vêtements paraissaient couteux, mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir l'attitude qu'elle prêtait généralement à ce genre de personnes. Elle avait toujours imaginé que les clients qui fréquentaient les  _Délices_  étaient des reproductions parfaites de Malfoy. Des gens hautains qui regardaient le peuple avec hauteur. A présent, la vue de ces gens sirotant paisiblement un verre et discutant comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait dans un pub, ébranla sérieusement ses idées reçues.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas, un homme vint à elle. Il portait un uniforme d'un rouge sombre et son expression paraissait si sérieuse et si formelle que Ginny se demanda s'il n'avait pas l'impression de recevoir le Ministre de la magie en personne.

« Miss ? » fit-il d'une voix courtoise.

Il fit apparaitre un parchemin de nulle-part.

« Weasley ? » répondit Ginny d'un ton hésitant.

« Bien sûr Miss. Weasley. Mr. Malfoy vous attend. » répondit-il aussitôt, surprenant la jeune femme. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Son parchemin disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu et il invita Ginny à le suivre. Il la guida vers une grande salle où plusieurs dizaines de personnes dînaient, installés à des tables joliment décorées. La pièce, pourtant large et remplie avait une ambiance intime, éclairée par de grands lustres qui représentaient des gouttes d'eau en suspension dans l'air. Dans un côté de la pièce, un orchestre jouait un air classique et tellement discret que les personnes qui parlaient ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte.

En marchant parmi les tables, la jeune femme put remarquer que l'ambiance qui régnait dans cette salle était bien différente de l'atmosphère qu'elle avait trouvé si détendue dans le Hall quelques instants auparavant. La jeune femme se sentit un peu embarrassée à la vue de toutes les clientes. Elles étaient toutes tirées à quatre épingles, coiffées à la perfection et vêtues de robes toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres. A côté d'elles, Ginny se sentait bien fade. L'homme mena Ginny vers une table dans un coin un peu plus discret de la salle où était installé Draco Malfoy. Lorsqu'il vit Ginny, il se leva, geste qui surprit la jeune femme. Personne n'était jamais levé à son arrivée à table. Malfoy, cependant, l'avait fait machinalement. Son air ennuyé lui prouva qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Cela était sûrement le fruit de son éducation. Elle sourit intérieurement lorsqu'elle songea que ce n'était sûrement pas l'un de ses frères qui ferait un jour une telle chose.

Malfoy adressa un hochement de tête à l'homme qui avait escorté Ginny et ce dernier s'éloigna en déclarant qu'un serveur arriverait dans un instant. Malfoy s'approcha de Ginny et cette dernière l'observa avec étonnement. Elle comprit ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il tira une chaise pour qu'elle s'y assoie. Elle s'y installa, surprise par cette attention. Aucun homme n'avait jamais eu une telle attention pour elle. Les gros rustres avec lesquels elle avait accepté de sortir n'avaient pas daigné montrer une once de galanterie, bien trop occupés à lorgner son décolleté sans la moindre gêne. Malfoy s'installa à son tour et son regard froid se posa sur elle.

« Tu es en retard Weasley. » dit-il avec cette voix traînante qu'elle détestait tant. « C'est impoli. »

Elle voulut répliquer mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle se retint. Il la fixait attentivement, une lueur inspectrice dans ses yeux gris. Soudainement, elle se sentit très embarrassée. Il l'examinait d'un œil sondeur et critique et même si elle voulait se faire croire qu'elle n'accordait pas d'importance à son opinion, elle se sentit soudainement très consciente de son image. Elle se surprit même à regretter de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps à parfaire sa coiffure. Elle jura intérieurement devant sa propre attitude. Elle ne devait pas laisser Malfoy la rendre mal à l'aise.

« Et dévisager est impoli, également. » rétorqua-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Malfoy ne répondit pas et lorsqu'elle jeta un regard discret dans sa direction, elle vit qu'il arborait son habituel rictus moqueur. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu montré son amusement autrement qu'avec des airs narquois. Le rictus semblait chez lui ce que les autres appelaient communément le sourire. Soit il était avare de sourires soit il en était physiquement incapable. Elle l'ignora et s'empara du menu dans lequel elle se plongea avec concentration, déterminée à ne pas le laisser l'énerver.

Un serveur se présenta à eux pour prendre leur commande. Malfoy commanda des plats extravagants (du moins c'est ce que les noms laissent entendre) et Ginny, quant à elle, resta un peu plus classique. Elle ne jeta pas même pas un regard au prix. Après tout, c'était Malfoy qui l'avait invitée. Et comme elle savait que le dîner ne serait pas de tout repos, elle pensait mériter une petite compensation. L'irritation de la jeune femme grimpa d'un échelon supérieur quand Malfoy, avec son habituelle attitude suffisante, commanda un très bon vin (cette fois, ce fut l'air surpris et admiratif du sommelier qui le laissa entendre.)

«  _Excellent_ choix, Monsieur. » déclara celui-ci.

Malfoy reporta alors son attention sur Ginny.

« Tu es bien silencieuse, ce soir, Weasley. » commenta-t-il avec une moquerie à peine dissimulée. « Pas que cela me dérange foncièrement, évidemment. Mais je t'avouerais que je m'attendais à avoir une compagnie divertissante avec toi. Intimidée ? »

« Par toi ? » fit Ginny avec surprise. « Sûrement pas. »

« Par tout ça. » répondit Malfoy en désignant d'un mouvement de la tête ce qui les entourait. « Ce n'est pas le genre de lieu que tu es habituée à fréquenter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette provocation manifeste fit naitre un sentiment de colère chez la jeune femme. En venant ici, il l'avait fait entrée dans un milieu qui n'était pas le sien et dans lequel, comme il l'avait justement fait remarqué, elle était intimidée. Ici, Malfoy était en territoire conquis et à l'air suffisant qu'il affichait depuis son arrivée ici, il en avait pleinement conscience. Elle ne put répliquer car le sommelier vint faire gouter le vin. Mais dès que ce dernier eut disparut, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

« Si je me souviens bien Malfoy, ta formule exacte était « Dîne avec moi. » Je suis ici pour dîner, ne comptes donc pas sur moi pour te distraire. »

« Détrompe-toi, Weasley. » répondit-il alors qu'il portait son verre de vin à sa bouche. « Tu apprécies le vin ? »

« Oui, merci. » répondit Ginny avec un air crispé. « Il est excellent. »

« Cette fois encore, j'imagine que ce n'est pas le genre de vin auquel tu es habituée, je me trompe ? » dit Malfoy avec morgue.

« Si tu comptes passer cette soirée à m'insulter Malfoy, préviens-moi tout de suite, que je ne perde pas mon temps ici. » répliqua Ginny, sentant ses oreilles virer au rouge.

« J'étais simplement en train d'établir des constatations. » se défendit Malfoy en prenant un air innocent qui paraissait affreusement faux.

« Arrête Malfoy, tu n'es pas crédible. »

Un rictus amusé apparut ses lèvres et il admit :

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es offensée aussi rapidement pour des choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Mais j'imagine que c'est un trait de caractère relatif à la famille Weasley. »

« Parce que tu crois que vais rester ici à t'écouter me critiquer sans rien dire ? » demanda Ginny avec dédain. « C'est très mal me connaitre, Malfoy. »

Son rictus s'élargit. Pour une raison qu'elle ne saisissait pas, il paraissait particulièrement amusé et, pour être honnête, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il trouvait drôle dans cette situation.

« Trêve de provocation dans ce cas. » admit-il. Laissons nos vieilles rivalités de côté. Après tout, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que nous sommes là, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je te trouve assez culotté de dire une telle chose après que tu aies passé les dix dernières minutes à me faire des remarques désobligeantes. Personnellement, je ne me rappelle pas avoir t'avoir insulté, toi ou ta famille. » lança Ginny.

« Ton agacement est tellement facile à provoquer, Weasley. Tu sautes les yeux fermés sur les perches qui te sont lancées. » déclara-t-il avec amusement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il l'avouait finalement. Il appréciait provoquer Ginny et la voir réagir de manière aussi vive à chaque fois.

« Mais, je le répète, ce n'est pas la raison de notre entrevue, ce soir. » commença-t-il.

Il avait pris un air sérieux, comme s'il était dans une réunion d'affaires, prêt à négocier un contrat particulièrement important.

« Parlons affaires. » dit-il.

« Je t'écoute, Malfoy. »

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la réputation de ma famille après la guerre s'est vu ternir considérablement. »

« Et à juste titre. » commenta Ginny en buvant une gorgée de son verre de vin.

Malfoy fit mine d'ignorer son commentaire et reprit :

« Ma mère et moi-même avons subi les conséquences des indiscrétions de mon père durant toutes ces années et… »

Ginny faillit s'étouffer en entendant cela.

«  _Les indiscrétions ?_ » répéta-t-elle comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Est-ce ainsi que tu décris les actions de ton père et de sa bande de Mangemorts ? »

Elle avait haussé le ton, sentant la colère grandir en elle un peu plus chaque seconde.

Un couple non loin de leur table leur jeta des regards curieux. Malfoy sembla se tendre. Il agita sa baguette autour d'eux et murmura un enchantement afin d'empêcher les tables voisines d'entendre leur conversation.

« Des dizaines de personnes ont été tuées, Malfoy. Ton père et ses amis ont décimé des familles _entières_ , ils ont rendu des enfants  _orphelins_.  _Mon frère_  a été tué. » martela-t-elle.

« C'était une guerre, Weasley. Il y a eu des pertes, des  _deux_ côtés. »

Sous la table, le poing de Ginny s'était serré. Entendre ce genre de discours la mettait hors-d'elle. Malfoy sembla remarquer sa fureur et s'empressa de rajouter :

« Ecoute Weasley, je ne suis pas en train de prétendre que ce que mon père et les autres ont fait est acceptable. Loin de là. Mais tout est loin d'être blanc ou noir. Oui ta famille était très claire dans ses croyances, mais c'était une minorité. »

Il désigna les personnes assises autour d'eux.

« La vérité, c'est que la majorité de ces gens autour de nous n'ont rien fait pour empêcher les horreurs de la guerre. Peut-être qu'ils ne cautionnaient pas les idées de Tu-Sais-Qui mais ils n'ont jamais activement participé à l'éradication de ces idées. C'est parce qu'ils étaient aussi passifs que Tu-Sais-Qui a pu atteindre les plus hautes sphères du pouvoir. »

Ginny sembla se détendre alors que les paroles de Malfoy retentissaient d'une manière étrangement intelligente dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas tort. La majorité de la communauté sorcière britannique ne s'était pas rebellée contre les idées sombres que prônait de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

La plupart d'entre eux avait simplement suivi la politique de l'autruche du Ministère de la Magie, puis lorsque les sous fifres du Mage noir avait pris le pouvoir, ils étaient entrés dans le moule par peur ou par faiblesse.

Seule une minorité, regroupée autour d'Abus Dumbledore et de L'Ordre du Phoenix s'était révoltée. Leur courage et leur détermination leur avaient finalement permis de gagner la guerre, mais au sacrifice de nombreuses victimes de guerre. Le frère de Ginny, Fred, en faisait partie.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se remémorait la fin tragique de son frère, presqu'une décennie auparavant, des larmes menacèrent de couler de son visage. Sa mort traumatisait encore sa famille.

Elle se releva brutalement, et prétexta le besoin de se repoudrer le nez afin de quitter la table et de diriger vers les toilettes de l'établissement. Elle s'enferma dans l'une des cabines, essayant de reprendre son calme.

« Satané Malfoy. » murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait fait perdre ainsi le contrôle sur ses émotions. Après quelques minutes où elle se força à prendre de grandes inspirations, elle retrouva son calme et retrouva Malfoy à la tablée.

Il paraissait impassible et elle le gratifia d'un regard noir.

Le serveur passa à ce moment-là et remplit leur verre. Elle prit le sien, avalant une gorgée un peu trop longue. Elle fixa ensuite Malfoy, un air de défi dans les yeux.

« Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de  _tes_  propres indiscrétions pendant la guerre. » dit-elle avec froideur.

« J'étais jeune, influençable, et j'ai fait des erreurs, c'est vrai. » admit Malfoy, d'une voix maitrisée. « Je suis certain que tu en as fait dans ta propre jeunesse, également. »

Son langage corporel prouvait que c'était un sujet qu'il ne souhaitait pas aborder. Son regard s'était fait un peu fuyant. Mais c'était mal connaitre Ginny.

« Mes erreurs n'impliquaient pas de prendre la marque des Ténèbres et d'orchestrer la mort d'un homme. » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

« Si je me souviens bien, plusieurs élèves se sont retrouvés stupéfiés à cause de  _tes_  propres indiscrétions. » répliqua Malfoy sur le même ton.

Ginny, qui ne s'était pas attendue à cela, ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite. Malfoy n'avait aucun scrupule à remettre sur le tapis sa première année. Elle avait été possédée par une partie de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres après qu'elle ait naïvement communiqué dans un journal intime ensorcelé lui ayant appartenu. Sa fragilité avait fait d'elle une cible facile à l'époque et les choses horribles qui en avaient découlé lui avaient provoqué des cauchemars durant des années.

« Comment  _oses-tu_ , Malfoy ? » siffla-t-elle. Comparer ce qui m'est arrivé avec ce que _tu_ as fait ? »

« Quelle hypocrisie, Weasley. Comme se fait-il que tu aies le droit de jouer la victime mais que les autres n'aient pas la possibilité de se justifier ? » rétorqua Malfoy.

Les joues de Ginny s'empourprèrent en un mélange d'embrassement et de rage. Elle ne put répliquer car le serveur arrivait avec leurs entrées et les déposa sur la table. S'en suivit quelques minutes d'un silence sordide où seuls les bruits de vaisselle et de couverts se firent entendre. Malfoy fut le premier à écourter leur silence.

« Ecoute Weasley, mon intention n'est pas de jeter la pierre à qui que ce soit. J'ai fait des erreurs graves dans ma jeunesse, je l'ai reconnu il y a des années de cela. Cela fait quasiment dix ans que mon père a été emprisonné pour les crimes qu'il a commis. La Justice ne m'a jamais reconnu coupable, ainsi que ma mère. »

« Ne pas être coupable ne te rend pas  _innocent_. » commenta Ginny avec amertume.

« J'ai subi les conséquences de mes actes, je les paie encore aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas  _juste_ que mon passé me soit sans cesse renvoyé à la figure. » assena-t-il. « Surtout par des personnes qui auraient agi de la même manière s'ils s'étaient retrouvé à ma place. »

Cette fois, c'était lui qui avait haussé le ton. Il paraissait frustré et semblait à tout prix vouloir se justifier.

« Je sais que tu ne m'apprécies guère Weasley. Et crois-moi, c'est réciproque. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il me coute de venir demander ton support après toutes ces années de haine entre ta famille et la mienne ? » demanda Malfoy.

« Pourquoi  _moi_ dans ce cas ? » interrogea Ginny avec curiosité. « Des dizaines de sorcières seraient ravies d'accepter ta proposition. Elles seraient même prêtes à oublier ton passé. »

« Justement. Ça n'aurait aucun impact s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui ne me déteste pas publiquement. Tout le monde connait le conflit qui lie nos familles depuis plusieurs générations. Ça ne peut être que  _toi_. » dit Malfoy, sans en démordre.

Ginny soupira, ayant la désagréable impression d'être mise au pied du mur.

« Je vais écouter ta proposition. » dit-elle enfin. « C'est pour ça que je suis venue, après tout. Mais à une condition. »

« Laquelle ? » interrogea Malfoy, semblant soulagé.

« Une fois que tu me l'auras exposée, si je décide de ne pas accepter, tu devras arrêter d'insister. Plus de hiboux, plus d'harcèlement par le biais de ton avocat, plus rien. Tu accepteras et respecteras ma décision. » proposa-t-elle.

« Très bien. »

On leur servit le plat principal et les papilles de Ginny fondirent lorsqu'elle prit une bouchée du magret de canard.

« Ma proposition est simple. Je veux que prétendes avoir une relation romantique avec moi. » annonça Malfoy

« Combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle en s'empêchant de grimacer.

« Un an. » répondit-il simplement.

Ginny faillit s'étouffer avec la nourriture.

« Un an ? » répéta-t-elle, abasourdie. « Je devrais mentir pendant un an et prétendre être amoureuse de toi ? »

Elle avec prononcé le mot «  _amoureuse_  » avec un ton dégout évident.

« C'est ça. » confirma-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ginny, un peu bêtement.

Elle avait du mal à comprendre les raisons derrière cette proposition indécente.

« Je ne sais pas si mon avocat te l'a expliqué mais j'ai hérité d'une partie des biens de ma famille depuis l'emprisonnement de mon père. Le reste m'a été transmis à sa mort, il y a trois ans. C'est un patrimoine conséquent que nous souhaitons faire fructifier. Mais nous avons perdu une majorité de nos investisseurs depuis la fin de la guerre à cause des inclinations de ma famille. » expliqua-t-il. « Toutes nos sociétés sont affiliées au nom Malfoy. Et comme tu le sais, ce nom n'inspire ni confiance ni bienveillance. Et mon patrimoine en a sérieusement souffert durant ces dernières années. »

« Pourquoi prétendre avoir une relation avec moi ? » qu'enquit Ginny. « Pourquoi ne pas prétendre que nous sommes simplement amis. Le résultat serait le même non ? »

« C'est un sujet sur lequel nous avons longuement débattu. Cela n'aurait pas assez d'impact. Si la communauté pense que tu serais prête à t'engager officiellement avec moi, sur le long terme, cela serait extrêmement bénéfique. Depuis la fin de la guerre la famille Weasley est immensément respectée pour son implication et son rôle. » expliqua Malfoy.

« Un an, cela me semble si  _long._ » déclara Ginny.

Puis elle se percuta sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« M'engager officiellement avec toi ? » répéta-t-elle en lui jetant un regard soupçonneux. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie exactement ? »

« Des fiançailles. » répondit Malfoy.

«  _Pardon_  ? Des fiançailles ? » répéta-t-elle, en ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés.

Il hocha la tête avec sa bouche s'étira en un rictus.

« C'est complètement fou, insensé. Et pourquoi ferais-une une chose pareille ? Sacrifier un an de ma vie ? M'enliser dans une mascarade ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu seras largement compensée. 200 000 gallions au total. De plus, tes frais, déplacements, achats durant cette année seront intégralement pris en charge. » ajouta Malfoy.

Ginny n'en revenait pas.  _Deux-cent mille gallions ?_  C'était une somme astronomique.

« Je sais que tu as des difficultés financières, Weasley. Tu deviendrais aisée du jour au lendemain. Tu sortirais de ta précarité, ta vie deviendrais  _confortable_. » continua-t-il en l'observant attentivement.

Prétendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée aurait été hypocrite de sa part. Après tout, sa situation actuelle était compliquée. Toutefois, en acceptant une telle proposition, elle aurait eu l'impression de se vendre et pas à n'importe qui,  _à l'ennemi._  C'était tout simplement immoral.

« Je t'offre une entrée dans le beau monde Weasley. Saisis l'opportunité. Tu n'as qu'une seule chose à faire : prétendre être ma fiancée. » acheva Malfoy.

Elle reposa sa fourchette, résolue. Elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps, elle avait pris sa décision finale.

« Dessert ? » proposa Malfoy.

Ginny secoua la tête.

« Merci, mais je suis rassasiée. » indiqua-t-elle.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie : quitter cet endroit et rentrer chez elle. Malfoy, qui l'observait avec intérêt, sembla le comprendre.

Il héla discrètement le serveur. Ce dernier hocha la tête et se présenta avant un parchemin. Malfoy sortit alors une bourse grise et la déposa sur la table.

Le serveur les remercia pour leur venue et les escorta jusqu'au hall où le majordome les attendait avec les vestes respectives.

A la sortie du restaurant, Ginny faillit trébucher sur ses talons hauts et sa démarche se fit moins sûre qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait bu trois verres de vin pendant le repas.

« Je te raccompagnes. » insista alors Malfoy en lui tendant son bras. « Tu n'es pas en état de transplaner. »

Ginny prit son bras avec réticence. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était emportée dans tourbillon désagréable et se retrouva devant son immeuble, toujours accrochée au bras de Malfoy. Elle se dégagea rapidement et se tourna vers lui.

« Merci pour le diner Malfoy. » dit-elle.

La porte de l'immeuble s'était ouverte et un homme en sortir, faisant léviter un canapé à l'aide sa baguette. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Etait-ce une heure pour faire un déménagement ? Probablement encore une lubie de son voisin de palier.

« Toutefois, je ne veux pas te faire perdre ton temps plus longtemps. Ta proposition ne m'intéresse pas. » continua-t-elle. « J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui l'acceptera. Je ne parlerai pas de ce que tu m'as dit de mon côté et… »

Deux autres déménageurs étaient sortis et faisaient cette fois léviter une table de chevet et divers meubles. Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut le vase égyptien que l'un deux portait.

« Hey, mais c'est à  _moi_  ! » protesta-t-elle.

Elle se rua vers l'homme et lui arracha le vase des mains.

« Que croyez-vous faire ? » s'écria-t-elle en tenant son vase contre sa poitrine, horrifiée.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

« Je fais simplement mon travail, ma petite dame. » répondit-il en essayant de lui reprendre le vase des mains.

S'en suivit un duel cocasse où Ginny tenta de garder le vase dans ses bras. Malfoy intervint.

« Si je comprends bien, il s'agit de sa propriété privée. De quel droit êtes-vous entré dans son appartement ? C'est illégal et je vais de ce pas contacter les forces de l'ordre. » dit-il d'un ton intimidant, empli de menaces à peine voilées.

Ginny, lui jeta un regard surpris mais reconnaissant.

« Le propriétaire est en haut, c'est à lui qu'il faut dire ça. » informa-t-il, en se grattant la tête, visiblement agacé. « C'est lui qui s'est occupé de la paperasse. »

« Merlin, pas ça ! » gémit Ginny en se ruant vers l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, Malfoy sur ses talons. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de son appartement, elle reconnut un homme bedonnant et trapu. Il s'agissait de Jacobus Cloyd, son bailleur.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de toucher à mon mobilier ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un sourire faussement contrit.

« Détrompez-vous Miss. Weasley. Vous n'avez pas réglé votre loyer depuis quatre mois et j'ai obtenu une injonction du Ministère pour vous expulser de ma propriété. »

Il lui tendit un parchemin froissé qu'elle parcourut avec horreur. L'injonction la forçait à quitter l'appartement le jour même et autorisait le propriétaire du l'appartement à emporter les biens personnels de Ginny à valeur de la somme dont il avait été lésé.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif.

« Malfoy ? » dit-elle alors, d'une voix étrangement maitrisée.

Ce dernier, qui l'avait suivi jusqu'à l'appartement, haussa un sourcil.

« Oui ? »

« J'accepte ta proposition. »


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

_« Weasley. Tu m'écoutes ?_  » demanda une voix lointaine, lui résonnant soudainement dans les oreilles.

Ginny Weasley émergea de son inertie et releva lentement la tête, croisant le regard interrogateur de Draco Malfoy. Un sourcil levé, le torse légèrement penché en avant dans sa direction, il l'observait avec perplexité.

« Oui, oui. » répondit-elle en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Malfoy épousseta quelques grains de poudre de cheminette qui recouvraient les épaules de la chemise noire qu'il portait.

« Je viens de m'entretenir avec mon conseiller financier. Tes loyers sont réglés et ton propriétaire ne devrait pas te causer de soucis supplémentaires. Ses employés ont rapporté le reste de tes meubles. » indiqua Malfoy en pointant du doigt un sofa qui avait été abandonné sans cérémonie à l'entrée de son appartement.

« D'accord. » dit Ginny en détournant le regard, la gorge étrangement sèche.

« Dans ce cas, je vais rentrer. Mon avocat te contactera incessamment sous peu afin de convenir d'un rendez-vous. » l'informa Malfoy avec sérieux. « Passe une bonne soirée. »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et garda le regard fixé sur le mur opposé tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de l'appartement, faisant grincer la porte à sa sortie. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se claqua dans un bruit sourd.

Ginny ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête par-dessus. La politesse aurait sans doute nécessité qu'elle remercie Malfoy. Après tout, elle ne se retrouverait pas à la rue grâce à lui. Toutefois, les mots n'étaient pas parvenus à sortir de sa bouche et seule une vague de ressentiment lui venait à l'esprit.

Une boule d'angoisse lui tordit le ventre alors qu'elle réalisait l'ampleur de la situation. Elle venait d'accepter verbalement d'accorder un an de sa vie à Draco Malfoy, un individu qu'elle méprisait jusqu'à la moelle.

« Merlin… » murmura-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, agitée.

Sa nuit fut ponctuée de cauchemars saugrenus qui impliquaient tous Malfoy et des situations grotesques. Dans l'un d'eux, particulièrement vivifiant, elle courait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs de Poudlard tandis que Malfoy la pourchassait en lui lançant des gallions.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla en sueur, l'esprit tourmenté et passablement fatigué après sa nuit agitée. Elle resta toute la matinée dans son lit, espérant secrètement qu'elle était dans un mauvais rêve et qu'elle se réveillerait d'un moment à l'autre. Soudainement des claquements secs se firent entendre à sa fenêtre, la faisant brutalement revenir à la réalité. Deux hiboux patientaient devant sa fenêtre close, grattant impatiemment le rebord avec leur patte.

Elle fit coulisser l'ouverture de la fenêtre et le premier y jeta sa missive avant de s'envoler de nouveau. Le second déposa la lettre sur le rebord mais n'esquissa aucun geste indiquant qu'il comptait s'éloigner. Il attendait probablement une réponse.

Elle esquissa une grimace en y reconnaissant l'écriture d'Oscar Sleezer, l'avocat de Malfoy. Il la conviait à une entrevue le lundi suivant, dans les locaux de  _Machinations Malforescentes, SMA (Société Magique Autorisée)_ la multinationale de Malfoy.

La seconde lettre, une facture du Réseau des Cheminées, rejoint sa pile de factures impayées.

Le lundi suivant, elle se rendit au travail sans cacher son appréhension. Comme à l'accoutumée, Mrs. Wilch la fit trimer jusqu'à la fin de sa journée de travail, la forçant à courir dans tous les sens pour pouvoir respecter les délais irréalistes qu'elle imposait aux employés de sa petite entreprise familiale.

A cinq heures trente tapantes, elle se retrouva à Magipolis, le quartier des affaires, face à un large building d'une quinzaine d'étages au-dessus duquel deux larges  _M_ virevoltaient en suspension.

Elle pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment, se retrouvant dans la réception d'un Hall à la décoration épurée. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir principal, où deux sorcières portant des robes de sorcières grises, renseignaient des visiteurs.

« Je suis Ginny Weasley, j'ai un rendez-vous.» informa-t-elle à l'attention de l'une des réceptionnistes.

« Hm hm. » répondit la réceptionniste en passant ses doigts sur une liste de noms inscrits dans un énorme registre face à elle.

Elle appuya ensuite sur un miroir à double sens.

« Ligne 9. » énonça-t-elle. « Miss. McGrath, votre rendez-vous de 17:45 est arrivé. »

La réceptionniste hocha frénétiquement la tête alors qu'une réponse lui parvenait.

« Entendu. » dit-elle à l'attention du miroir.

Elle se tourna vers Ginny et lui tendit un badge sur lequel était inscrit la mention  _Visiteur._

« Miss. McGrath vous attend. L'ascenseur est sur votre droite. 11ème étage. » déclara la réceptionniste. « Ne touchez pas le mur. »

Ginny leva un sourcil, confuse par sa recommandation. Toutefois, elle se contenta de la remercier avant de s'aventurer dans la direction qu'on lui avait mentionné, une soudaine appréhension l'envahissant. Elle entra dans l'ascenseur derrière deux employées portant des uniformes similaires à ceux des réceptionnistes, et appuya sur le bouton du 11ème étage.

Les deux employées descendirent au 5ème étage ( _Ressources Humaines, Gestion des Talents et Formation continue_ , informa la voix de l'ascenseur) et Ginny se retrouva seule, triturant nerveusement la lanière de son sac. Elle n'avait aucune idée de là où elle allait atterrir et cela la rendrait anxieuse.

En arrivant au 11ème étage, les portes de l'ascendeur s'ouvrirent et Ginny laissa échapper un hoquet apeuré lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à un mur de béton blanc. Elle esquissa un geste pour toucher le mur, pensant qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une entrée dissimulée. Elle échappa un cri lorsqu'elle ressentit une douleur vive dans sa main. Le mur était brûlant. Elle observa la paume de sa main qui était devenue rouge.

A côté de la commande d'étages, un rectangle lumineux clignotait, semblable à la forme du badge qu'on lui avait donné à la réception. Elle le planta devant le rectangle et le mur sembla s'ouvrir en deux, laissant apparaître une grande pièce éclairée.

«  _Département de la Direction. Entrée autorisée._ » annonça la voix de l'ascenseur.

Ginny s'empressa de sortir de l'ascenseur, se retrouvant devant une salle d'attente aux teintes grises claires. Une jeune femme brune vint immédiatement à sa rencontre. Sa silhouette menue était complimentée par une robe de sorcière similaire aux réceptionnistes, mais d'un gris plus foncé. Malgré qu'elle paraisse jeune, ses cheveux bruns rangés en un chignon strict, lui donnaient une apparence plus mature.

« Je suis Allegra McGrath. » se présenta-t-elle en tendant sa main en direction de Ginny. « L'assistante personnelle de Mr. Malfoy. »

Ginny lui serra la main, se présentant à son tour.

« Pour des raisons de sécurité, je vais procéder à un scan complet de vos affaires. » lui annonça Allegra en sortant sa baguette.

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je n'ai pas grand-chose sur moi. » lança Ginny en regardant autour d'elle, à la recherche de Malfoy ou de Sleezer.

« Je suis navrée, mais il s'agit de notre politique interne. » insista Allegra, en tapant légèrement du pied, impatiemment.

Son ton, qui n'admettait pas de refus, lui rappela vaguement celui de sa mère lorsqu'elle donnait un ordre et Ginny se surprit à obéir sans rechigner davantage. Elle tendit son sac à main à l'employée qui en inspecta le contenu grâce à un enchantement. Elle fit de même sur les vêtements de Ginny.

« Tout est bon. » décréta-telle, visiblement satisfaite du résultat.

Elle tendit ses affaires à Ginny avant de déclarer :

« Veuillez me suivre, Mr. Malfoy vous attend. »

Elle mena Ginny dans un long couloir puis s'arrêta devant une double porte, actionnant la poignée de celle-ci. Elles pénètrent dans une salle de réunion gigantesque et lumineuse, aux larges baies vitrées, donnant une superbe vue sur l'extérieur. Au milieu de la pièce, se dressait une large table de réunion en marbre blanc. Au bout de celle-ci, Draco Malfoy et son avocat, Oscar Sleezer, semblaient en grande discussion.

« Messieurs, Miss. Weasley est arrivée. » annonça Allegra en haussant la voix.

Les deux hommes cessèrent immédiatement leur discussion et se tournèrent vers les deux femmes.

« Miss. Weasley,  _ravi_ de vous revoir. Je vous en prie, installez-vous. » proposa Sleezer en lui désignant d'un geste de la main le siège à l'opposé de Malfoy.

Ce dernier l'observa alors qu'elle traversait les derniers mètres la séparant de sa chaise. Elle s'installa en prenant le soin de ne pas jeter un seul regard dans sa direction. Finalement, lorsqu'elle coula un regard discret vers lui, elle constata qu'Allegra, elle, s'était approchée de Malfoy et se tenait debout derrière lui, légèrement en retrait.

« Maintenant que toutes les parties concernées sont présentes, nous pouvons revoir les termes principaux du contrat. » déclara Sleezer en observant tout à tour Malfoy et Ginny.

Allegra sortit une pile de parchemins d'un attaché case et les plaça successivement devant Malfoy, Sleezer et Ginny.

Cette dernière, interdite, observa la pile de parchemins, horrifiée.

«  _Contrat ?_ » répéta Ginny, interdite. « Quel contrat ? »

« Eh bien, la convention contenant les détails de votre accord avec Mr. Malfoy. » répondit Sleezer en la regardant comme si elle était obtuse.

« Il n'a jamais été question d'un contrat. » répliqua Ginny, sentant le feu lui monter aux joues.

« Weasley, j'espère que tu es consciente que c'est le seul document qui peut engager les deux parties à honorer leurs engagements respectifs. » lança soudainement Malfoy de cette voix traînante qui irritait tant Ginny.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je ne compte rien signer, Malfoy. » rétorqua Ginny d'un ton sec.

« Il s'agit de la procédure habituelle. » intervint Sleezer, interrompant Malfoy qui s'apprêtait visiblement à répliquer. « Il serait totalement  _déraisonnabl_ e et  _aberrant_ de ne pas valider expressément à l'écrit ces conditions. »

« Je me contrefiche de la procédure habituelle. » rétorqua Ginny, s'attirant le regard choqué de Sleezer.

« Weasley a donné son accord verbal. » fit remarquer Malfoy avec un rictus vicieux.

« Est-ce correct, Miss. Weasley ? » interrogea Sleezer à l'attention de Ginny.

Cette dernière grimaça.

« Oui, mais… »

Malfoy l'interrompit.

« Un accord verbal engage un individu à honorer les obligations consenties, si je ne me trompe pas, Maître ? » demanda-t-il à l'attention de l'avocat.

« Si l'accord verbal a été donné dans certaines conditions, en effet. » expliqua Sleezer, semblant réfléchir.

Il se tourna vers Ginny.

« Miss. Weasley, avez-vous manifesté votre consentement de la convention et ses modalités ? » demanda-t-il.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, se mordant la lèvre supérieure avec frustration.

« Etiez-vous sous la contrainte ? »

« Non. » avoua-t-elle.

« Votre consentement a donc une valeur juridique et permet à Mr. Malfoy d'exiger que le contrat soit exécuté entièrement. » expliqua Sleezer.

Ginny croisa les bras, laissant aller son dos sur sa chaise, sa frustration grandissant au fil des secondes.

« Très bien. » céda-t-elle finalement.

Malgré le peu qu'elle connaissait en Droit magique, elle savait que son consentement verbal créait une obligation. Et après-tout, pourquoi avait-elle aussi peur de signer ce fichu contrat ? Comme l'avait si bien expliqué Malfoy quelques instants plus tôt, celui-ci lui accorderait une protection supplémentaire.

« Mais je veux au préalable lire le contenu dans son intégralité. » exigea Ginny.

« Absolument, Miss. Weasley. C'est justement l'occasion de cet entrevue. » l'informa Sleezer, soulagé de voir que Ginny capitulait. « Nous accorder sur chacune des clauses. »

Il saisit le parchemin qu'Allegra avait posé devant lui et pendant l'heure qui suivit, énuméra en détail le contenu du contrat.

Ginny lisait son propre exemplaire, à l'affut de la moindre clause douteuse. Elle ne faisait en aucun cas confiance à Draco Malfoy et elle était déterminée à ne pas laisser passer le moindre terme hasardeux.

Etrangement, le contrat sembla relativement juste et conforme aux dispositions que Malfoy lui avait précédemment mentionné.

Il engageait Ginny à simuler une relation amoureuse avec Malfoy devant le reste du monde durant trois cents soixante-cinq jours. Au bout de six mois, la relation évoluerait vers des fiançailles fictives jusqu'à l'issue du contrat. Pour garantir la crédibilité de la relation, Ginny s'engageait, à trois apparitions en public par semaine avec Malfoy. Ginny s'engageait également à ne pas porter atteinte à l'image publique de Malfoy ainsi que la sienne.

Une solide clause de confidentialité parachevait le contrat, empêchant Ginny de révéler le contenu de ses obligations sans l'accord expressif de l'autre partie impliquée, c'est-à-dire Malfoy. Il lui interdisait également de mentionner le contenu du contrat à l'issue de celui-ci.

En échange, elle toucherait la somme de deux cents mille gallions, touchables en 3 acomptes. Le premier à la signature du contrat, le second après les six premiers mois du contrat et le troisième à la fin de celui-ci. Malfoy s'engageait également à s'acquitter de tous les frais couvrant l'exercice du contrat.

Si l'une des parties impliquées manquait à honorer l'un des termes mentionnés dans le contrait, il en résulterait des dommages et intérêts conséquents. Faute d'honorer ces dommages et intérêts dans les délais demandés, la partie impliquée dans la brèche du contrat se risquait à des conséquences juridiques.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité pour Ginny, Sleezer termina sa lecture.

« Une dernière chose. » intervint Ginny en lançant un regard oblique en direction de Malfoy. « Il n'y a pas de condition d'interruption du contrat. Avant de signer, j'en exige une. »

Sleezer lança un regard interrogateur à Malfoy, qui observa longuement Ginny. Son expression était impassible et ne trahissait aucune émotion particulière. Ginny se sentit légèrement rougir face à son regard sondeur.

« Très bien. » accéda-t-il finalement. « Le contrat peut prendre fin si les deux parties l'acceptent expressément et mutuellement. Dans ce cas, toutefois, aucune somme d'argent ne sera remise à Weasley, et ce à n'importe quelle stade de la période convenue dans le contrat. »

Malfoy, Sleezer et Allegra la fixèrent attentivement, attendant une réponse de sa part.

« Très bien. » céda Ginny en esquissant une grimace.

Sleezer s'empara d'une plume et ajouta la dernière clause sur son parchemin. Instantanément, la clause apparut sur les parchemins respectifs de Malfoy et de Ginny. Il apposa sa signature, qui se matérialisa également sur les autres parchemins.

Ginny vit Malfoy se pencher sur son propre exemplaire et le signer. Elle soupira en regardant son exemplaire, une soudaine nervosité la traversant.

Elle ne plaçait aucune confiance à Malfoy, c'était un fait avéré. Toutefois, sa situation actuelle était problématique. Si elle devait sacrifier un an de sa vie et accompagner Malfoy à quelques galas de charité pour pouvoir pallier ses problèmes financiers, elle était prête à faire un effort.

Elle posa l'extrémité de sa plume sur son parchemin, puis après quelques instants d'hésitation, apposa sa signature. Elle leva les yeux, croisant le regard perçant de Malfoy et un malaise s'installa en elle.

« J'ai une question. » lança soudainement Ginny. « Que se passera-t-il à la fin de cette année ? Comment allons-nous expliquer la fin de la relation ? »

« Les couples se séparent tous les jours, c'est la vie, Weasley. Notre relation n'aura simplement pas fonctionné. » répondit Malfoy avec hauteur, sur le ton de l'évidence.

Il obtint un regard empli de mépris de la part de Ginny.

« Quand est-ce que je toucherai mon argent ? » demanda-t-elle.

Malfoy se tourna vers Allegra.

« Contactez Roderik van Bezooijen pour organiser le transfert. » ordonna-t-il. « Vous pouvez également raccompagner Mr. Sleezer. »

Allegra hocha la tête avant d'inviter Sleezer à la suivre en dehors de la pièce. Bientôt, Ginny se retrouva seule en compagnie de Malfoy, qui affichait un air extrêmement satisfait.

« Ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement Weasley. Crois-moi, tu passeras une année exaltante en ma compagnie. » déclara Malfoy d'une voix doucereuse, arborant son habituel rictus supérieur.

« L'idée de me passer une corde au cou et d'en finir serait plus exaltante, Malfoy. » rétorqua Ginny.

« Tu changeras de discours après avoir touché 200 000 gallions, Weasley. »

« Quel effet cela fait-il de devoir  _payer_ pour se faire apprécier ? As-tu rémunéré tes petites-amies précédentes ? » interrogea Ginny d'une voix faussement innocente. « Je parie que tu es forcé de payer tout ton entourage, pas vrai ? Même la bande de gorilles stupides que tu trainais lors de tes allées et venues à Poudlard ? »

« Ça ne prouve qu'une seule et unique chose, Weasley.  _Que tout le monde est à vendre_. Même  _toi_ et tes grands idéaux. Il y a une semaine tu me haïssais, et aujourd'hui tu es à mes services. »

Le visage de Ginny s'empourpra sous la colère.

« Je te hais toujours autant, ne te fais pas d'illusions. » dit-elle entre ses dents.

« Weasley, pourquoi ressens-tu le besoin _constant_  d'être dans la résistance et dans l'opposition ? Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, rouquine. Cette rivalité Gryffondor-Serpentard n'a plus aucun sens. Est-ce que cela toucherait tant ta fierté mal placée d'avouer que tu as accepté mon accord car tu y trouves également ton compte ? »

« Epargne-moi ta psychologie de comptoir, Malfoy. » déclara Ginny avec dédain.

Elle saisit son parchemin et le plaça sans cérémonie dans son sac à main avant de s'emparer de celui-ci d'un geste enragé et de se lever d'un bond. Elle ne supporterait pas d'être une seconde de plus dans cette pièce avec lui.

Elle sortit en trombe de la salle de réunion, ignorant royalement Malfoy, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle appuya sur le bouton afin d'y faire appel. Après deux minutes, la porte de l'ascenseur resta résolument close et elle appuya à plusieurs reprises sur le bouton pour l'activer. Toutefois, l'ascenseur resta obstinément fermé et elle laissa échapper une exclamation de frustration.

« Détends-toi Weasley et ne détruis pas mes équipements, veux-tu ? » lança une voix trainante derrière elle.

Elle sursauta avant de jeter un regard noir derrière elle.

« La ferme Malfoy, et laisse-moi sortir d'ici immédiatement. » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix enragée.

Il sortit un badge de sa poche et l'activa sur l'ascenseur dont les portes s'ouvrirent quasi instantanément.

Ginny se laissa entrer à l'intérieur, appuyant sur l'étage de la réception et sa fureur grandit lorsque Malfoy pénétra à son tour dans l'ascenseur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » s'empêcha-t-elle d'hurler.

« Je te rappelle que ce sont les locaux de mon entreprise Weasley. Je n'ai pas à te donner d'explications sur mes allées et venues. » lança Malfoy avec un sourire suffisant.

La descente jusqu'au rez-de –chaussée fut affreusement longue, et Ginny s'obstina à regarder devant elle, une main triturant impatiemment son sac à main, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse.

Lorsqu'elle les portes s'ouvrirent, elle se rua l'extérieur, marchant rapidement en direction de la sortie. Arrivée à la sortie du bâtiment, elle jeta un regard en arrière et constata avec agacement que Malfoy était toujours sur ses talons.

« Tu me suis Malfoy ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je fais simplement ce que tout Gentleman qui se respecte ferait. J'accompagne ma fiancée à la sortie. » déclara Malfoy d'un ton faussement complaisant.

Le visage de Ginny s'empourpra violemment à l'entente du mot «  _fiancée_  »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » s'exclama-t-elle avec embarras, ses oreilles virant au rouge.

Elle jeta des regards alertés autour d'eux, gênée par le fait qu'on puisse les observer.

Malfoy eut ensuite un geste très étrange, qui consista à replacer une mèche de cheveux de Ginny derrière son oreille.

Choquée par cette familiarité, elle resta figée sur la place, la bouche ouverte.

« A bientôt, Weasley. » lança Malfoy, en entrant à nouveau dans le bâtiment.

Ginny finit par se ressaisir après quelques instants et laissa échapper un juron d'une vulgarité rare, s'attirant le regard offusqué d'une vieille dame qui passait à ses côtés. La sorcière murmura quelque chose à propos de la «  _nouvelle génération et son manque total de manières._ »

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle entra dans les locaux de la  _Potion Vite Faite_ , elle reçut un lot de regards curieux et cancaniers. Elle n'y fit guère attention, bien trop absorbée par son irritation liée aux évènements de la veille. Toutefois, durant sa pause déjeuner, elle ne put que constater que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque Rosalind et Amalia ne cessèrent de lui jeter des regards curieux, cachées derrière un exemple de Sorcière-Hebdo, gloussant stupidement de temps à autre.

Lorsqu'elles quittèrent la salle de pause, laissant l'exemplaire derrière elles, Ginny s'en empara et commença à le feuilleter distraitement.

La couverture présentait Celestina Moldubec et sa perte de poids miraculeuse après une troisième grossesse. Le magazine vantait les vertus d'un nouveau régime minceur dont les célébrités raffolaient.

A la dixième page, Ginny recracha sa gorgée de jus de citrouille lorsqu'elle tomba sur une image au coin de la page. Il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy avec une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rousse. Sur la photo, on y voyait Malfoy esquisser un geste pour toucher le visage de la femme. Le visage de cette dernière n'était pas visible car elle était de dos.

Un court article accompagnait la photo :

_**Draco Malfoy trouve l'amour dans les bras d'une belle inconnue** _

_Draco Malfoy a été repéré hier après-midi dans les rues de Londres en compagnie d'une mystérieuse jeune femme. Visiblement très amourachés, les deux tourtereaux se sont laissés à quelques caresses tendres en public. « Draco est très discret lorsqu'il s'agit de sa vie privée. Leur relation dure depuis quelques mois, et ils souhaitent conserver leur intimité. Toutefois, je peux vous garantir qu'il n'a jamais été aussi heureux. » a déclaré une source proche de l'homme d'affaires._

_Espérons que Draco Malfoy a trouvé le grand amour et la sérénité après les déboires et les divers scandales qu'a essuyé sa famille durant ces dernières années._

Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandissaient d'horreur au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait l'article.

« Fils de… » commença-t-elle.

Mais le reste de sa phrase fut couverte par le bruit strident de la bouilloire sifflante derrière elle. Elle ne finit pas le reste de son repas, cherchant avidement dans le magazine une mention de son identité. A son grand soulagement, elle n'en trouva aucune. Son visage était totalement dissimulé et il était quasiment impossible de la reconnaitre.

Ses deux collègues avaient probablement fait le rapprochement car Malfoy avait fait une apparition expresse sur son lieu de travail deux semaines auparavant. Après tout, sa teinte de cheveux ne se croisait pas à tous les coins de rue.

« Merlin. » gémit-elle.

Comment avait-elle pu accepter sa proposition ? Comme avait-elle croire pendant une seule seconde qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée ? Elle eut la boule au ventre lorsqu'elle réalisa que sa famille la verrait bientôt aux côtés de Draco Malfoy. Qu'allaient dire ses parents ? Sa mère allait probablement fondre en larmes en se demandant à quel moment ils avaient raté son éducation. Son frère Ron aurait probablement un infarctus lorsqu'il apprendrait la nouvelle. Elle regretta soudainement de ne pas avoir insisté davantage pour pouvoir mettre son entourage proche au courant du contrat lorsqu'ils en avaient négocié les termes. A cause de sa stupidité, elle allait se mettre dans une situation compromettante avec sa famille et ses amis.

A la fin de sa journée de travail, Ginny transplana directement devant son immeuble, l'esprit agité. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de son appartement, elle constata avec effarement que celle-ci était entrouverte. Aux aguets, elle sortit sa baguette et entra à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'appartement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant son living-room. Une partie de ses meubles avaient disparu, laissant place à une grande table de travail au centre de la pièce où étaient posés divers accessoires, des produits de beauté, des magazines, des tissus et autres frivolités. Deux larges portants avaient été disposés aux côtés de la table, et présentaient diverses tenues. Au milieu de ce bazar, quatre individus discutaient avec animation.

Elle resta sur place, ahurie, tandis qu'ils se concertaient autour de la table, ne l'ayant visiblement pas remarquée.

«  _Qui diable êtes-vous ?_ » s'exclama Ginny, une fois sortie de sa léthargie.

Les quatre inconnus se tournèrent vers elle dans un geste synchronisé, visiblement surpris d'être interrompus de la sorte. Ginny, elle, croyait rêver.

L'une des inconnues, une femme grande et fine, perchée sur des talons hauts de quatorze centimètres, fut la première à réagir. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en un carré plongeant et ses yeux d'un vert clair, l'observait attentivement derrière des lunettes rectangulaires à la monture en peau de crocodile. Elle s'approcha de Ginny d'une démarche assurée et lui tendit une longue main aux ongles parfaitement manucurés. Ses lèvres, d'un rouge vif, s'étirèrent en un sourire amical.

« Katrina Street-Porter. » se présenta-t-elle d'une voix chantante. « Consultante en relations publiques. »

Elle se tourna vers trois inconnus afin de les introduire :

« Voici Grazyna O'Sullivan, maquilleuse. »

Une jolie femme à la silhouette ronde lui adressa un geste de la main. Des tatouages recouvraient ses bras.

« Dennis Creevey, coiffeur visagiste. » continua Katrina en désignant un jeune homme blond.

Ginny le reconnut immédiatement comme étant le frère d'un de Colin Creevey, avec qui elle avait fait sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« Et Benedict Jordan, styliste. » continua Katrina en désignant le dernier inconnu.

L'homme était grand, avait une peau d'olive sans imperfections et de longues dreadlocks lui arrivaient au milieu de la taille. Il était doté d'un sens du style certain.

« Benny. » rectifia-t-il à l'attention de Katrina.

« Dit Benny. » acheva Katrina. « C'est ta brigade beauté. »

« Ma quoi ? » répéta Ginny, confuse. « Et attendez voir,  _comment_ êtes vous entrés dans mon appartement ?

« Un simple Alohomora a fait l'affaire. » lança une voix derrière Ginny.

Ginny se retourna et vit Allegra McGrath, devant l'encadrure de la porte d'entrée, portant deux sacs de nourriture à emporter dans les bras.

« Voici le déjeuner. » dit-elle, avant de dépasser Ginny et de poser le contenu des sacs sur la table.

« Ça fait des heures que tu es étais supposée ramener notre déjeuner, princesse. » fit remarquer Benny en levant les yeux ciel.

« J'ai été retardée sur le chemin, une urgence pour Mr. Malfoy. J'ai beaucoup de travail, figurez-vous. » répondit Allegra avec hauteur.

« Et tu crois qu'on est en train de se tourner les pouces, ici, Mademoiselle l'assistante personnelle ? » interrogea Benny.

« On a tous l'estomac sur les talons, pas besoin d'être désagréable. » lança Dennis à l'adresse de Benny.

« On va faire une petite pause. » décréta Katrina d'une voix autoritaire.

« J'approuve, boss. » lança Grazyna.

«  _Qu'est-ce que vous fichez chez moi et qui vous a laissé entrer ici ?_ » s'écria soudainement Ginny, le visage rouge.

Elle ne parvenait pas croire ce qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle était squattée dans son propre appartement par une poignée d'inconnus qui l'ignoraient totalement et qui semblaient avoir élu domicile chez elle, sans aucune gêne.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle, visiblement choqués de sa soudaine crise. Allegra s'approcha d'elle.

« Vous n'avez aucune protection autour de votre appartement, Miss. Weasley. Un sort de déverrouillage a fait l'affaire. » expliqua Allegra d'un ton faussement désolé, haussant les épaules.

Ginny grimaça. Le service des Protections à Domicile les avait retirées après trois mois de factures impayées.

Allegra sortit un objet qui ressemblait vaguement à un magnétophone.

«  _Rappel. Demain. Dix-heures. Contacter le Service des Protections Domestiques._ » indiqua-t-elle dans l'objet qui brilla légèrement.

« Ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous êtes chez moi ! » répliqua Ginny en la fusillant du regard.

« Le GAGE. » répondit Dennis en tapant dans ses mains, d'un ton surexcité.

« Pardon ? » demanda Ginny, sans comprendre.

«  _Le Gala Annuel des Groupements contre l'Éclabouille jaune._ » l'informa Grazyna. « C'est un bal de charité qui a lieu chaque année afin de récolter des fonds destinés à la recherche contre cette maladie. »

« Et en quoi ça me concerne ? »

« Votre première apparition officielle à toi et Draco. » répondit Katrina d'un ton satisfait. « Il y a  _tellement_  de choses à préparer. On ne doit laisser échapper aucun détail. Il y aura  _toute_  la presse, c'est l'occasion ou jamais de faire le buzz. »

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rougir d'embarras.

« L'intérêt est déjà suscité depuis l'article de Sorcière-Hebdo. » ajouta Dennis.

« Vous avez quelque chose à faire là-dedans, j'imagine ? » demanda Ginny bien qu'elle s'attende à la réponse.

« Nous avons organisé une fausse paparazzade. » expliqua Katrina d'un ton distrait. « Un photomage vous attendait à la sortie du bâtiment. »

« Malfoy était au courant ? » s'enquit Ginny.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Katrina sur le ton de l'évidence. « La photo s'est vendue comme un paquet de Chocogrenouilles. »

Ginny s'empêcha de jurer, une lueur de compréhension apparaissant sur son visage. Voilà pourquoi Malfoy avait eu ce geste si familier et si étrange envers elle. Il était conscient du fait qu'un photographe était planqué à l'autre bout de la rue, prêt à tout pour décrocher un cliché.

« Pour l'instant, tu n'es encore qu'une inconnue, Ginevra. Mais vendredi soir, tout le monde réalisera que tu es la nouvelle petite-amie de Draco Malfoy. » dit Katrina.

A cet instant précis, un hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte du séjour, laissant tomber une enveloppe d'un rouge vif sur le sol. Tous les occupants de la pièce observèrent la missive d'un air étonné.

Le Hibou disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une beuglante. » fit remarquer Grazyna.

« Tu ferais mieux de l'ouvrir avant qu'elle n'explose, chérie. » lança Benny.

Ginny esquissa un geste pour s'emparer de l'enveloppe. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir car elle explosa dans ses mains, et une voix stridente en sortit :

«  _GINEVRA MARGARET WEASLEY !_ » entendit-elle sa mère hurler.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

«  _GINEVRA MARGARET WEASLEY !_  » beugla la voix stridente de Molly Weasley à travers la missive.

La voix tonitruante de sa mère résonna bruyamment dans tout l'appartement. L'enveloppe rouge s'approcha de Ginny, crachant des morceaux de papier dans les airs, à proximité de son visage.

« Une photo de toi et du fils de Lucius Malfoy dans une situation totalement  _inappropriée_  à la vue de  _tout_  le pays. Merlin, jamais je n'ai été aussi en colère de mon  _entière_  existence ! Jeune demoiselle, j'attends des explications et tu es attendue _immédiatement_  à la maison ! De TOUS les hommes qui existent dans ce pays, il a fallu que tu fréquentes un fils de  _mangemort_. Je n'ai pas élevé mon unique fille pour qu'elle devienne une _gourgandine_! Attends que ton père l'apprenne Ginevra Weasley… »

La voix de Molly Weasley vociféra ainsi pendant près de dix minutes sans qu'elle ne prenne son souffle une seule fois. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, la missive prit feu et finit par se dissoudre intégralement sur le tapis à larges poils blancs de Ginny, y laissant des résidus noirs.

Un long silence suivit la scène et on put presque entendre des Nargoles silencieuses virevolter dans les airs. Jamais Ginny ne s'était sentie aussi humiliée de sa vie. Entendre sa mère lui hurler les pires accusations devant un groupe d'inconnus employés par Malfoy l'embarrassait au plus haut point.

Son visage s'empourpra violemment et elle sut immédiatement qu'il avait pris la couleur de ses cheveux. Benny fut le premier à rompre le silence pesant.

« Personne n'a l'air de vouloir le dire, alors  _je_  vais le faire. J'ai rarement assisté à quelque chose d'aussi  _malaisant._  » commenta-t-il avec une grimace.

« Ce n'est pas le moment pour ta délicatesse renommée, Benny. » lança Katrina en lui jetant un regard sévère derrière ses lunettes en peau de crocodile. « Ginny, ça va ? »

Elle s'était rapprochée de Ginny et s'adressait à elle d'une voix douce, presque maternante. Ginny ne répondit pas, embarrassée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, s'enfoncer dans le sol et ne plus jamais en refaire surface. Katrina sembla le réaliser car elle se tourna vers son équipe et lança d'une voix autoritaire :

« Pliez tout, nous avons terminé pour la journée. »

« Mais on a encore rien fait. » protesta Benny. « Le  _GAGE_  est dans trois jours. »

« Nous avons eu des deadlines plus serrées. » répliqua Katrina d'une voix cassante. « Rangez tout votre attirail, et plus vite que ça ! »

Sans se faire prier, Benny, Dennis et Grazyna, agitèrent leurs baguettes dans tous les sens et cinq minutes plus tard, le séjour de Ginny retrouva son état originel.

« A plus tard, Ginny. » lança Dennis alors qu'ils quittaient son appartement à toute vitesse.

Allegra McGrath, l'assistante personnelle de Malfoy, n'avait pas quitté la pièce. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un regard oblique. Elle irait sans aucun doute faire un rapport complet à Malfoy qui ne se gênerait pas pour l'humilier davantage.

« Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. » gémit Ginny en secouant la tête. « Comment ai-je pu accepter ? »

« Si ça peut vous consoler, le premier versement à hauteur de 66 666 gallions a été déposé sur votre compte. » déclara Allegra.

Elle reçut en guise de réponse un regard outré de la part de Ginny. Cela ne sembla pas démonter Allegra qui sortit sa baguette et l'agita en direction des résidus tombés sur le tapis de Ginny. Ce dernier redevint intact.

« Je vais devoir subir le courroux de ma mère et de ma famille entière, alors  _non_ , ça ne me console absolument pas. »

« Je suis navrée de l'entendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, le contrat est signé, il n'est plus possible de faire marche arrière. » répliqua Allegra un peu froidement, reprenant son ton ultra-professionnel.

Elle semblait agacée par l'attitude Ginny.

« L'empathie, vous connaissez ? Non, j'oubliais que c'est pour  _Malfoy_  que vous travaillez. »

« Les affaires sont les affaires, Miss. Weasley. Je ne fais que mon travail. » déclara Allegra. « Je passerai demain pour reconnecter le service des Protections à Domicile. Il n'est pas prudent de laisser votre appartement sans protections. »

Elle quitta ensuite l'appartement, laissant Ginny seule dans son living-room. Elle jura de nouveau avant de jeter un regard anxieux en direction de sa cheminée. A contrecœur, elle s'introduit dans l'âtre, attrapant de la poudre de cheminette.

Résignée, elle lança distinctement «  _Le Terrier !_  » et disparut immédiatement dans un torrent de flammes vertes.

Elle atterrit dans la cheminée principale du Terrier. A son arrivée, le séjour sembla vide et elle soupira de soulagement. Elle s'était attendue à voir sa mère guetter le moindre geste prédisant son arrivée. D'un pas résigné, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où des bruits sourds se faisaient entendre. Elle avait l'impression de revenir quinze ans plus tôt, à l'époque de son enfance, anxieuse de la réaction de sa mère après une bêtise de sa part.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine, elle y trouva sa mère, occupée à frotter furieusement de vieux chaudrons. Elle retint son souffle. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Molly Weasley frottait ses ustensiles ménagers à la manière moldue uniquement lorsqu'elle était en colère.

« Maman ? » tenta Ginny d'une petite voix.

Mrs. Weasley se retourna en une fraction de secondes, laissant tomber son chaudron dans l'évier. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, et s'approcha de Ginny, l'air furieux.

« Ginevra Weasley, tu as intérêt à me fournir une  _excellente_  explication ! » s'écria-t-elle en s'emparant d'un exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo sur la table de la cuisine, le secouant vivement devant le visage de sa fille.

Ginny prit une longue inspiration et déclara :

« Draco Malfoy et moi… Nous nous fréquentons. » dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Les mots lui brulèrent les lèvres alors qu'ils sortaient de sa bouche et elle s'empêcha à grand peine de grimacer. Les yeux de Mrs. Weasley se plissèrent.

« Vous vous  _fréquentez_  ? » répéta Molly d'une voix étrangement contrôlée. « Dans quelle mesure ? »

« Une mesure…ahem… _romantique_? » tenta Ginny, rougissante.

Mrs. Weasley laissa échapper un cri hystérique semblant être un mélange entre un rire nerveux et un sanglot paniqué. Elle tira l'une des chaises de la table et se laissa tomber dessus, les joues rougies. Ginny se rua à ses côtés, inquiète.

« Tout va bien, Maman ? »

« Je suis simplement en train de rêver. » dit sa mère, comme pour se rassurer. « Un  _très_ mauvais rêve. »

Ginny se mordit la lèvre, frustrée. Molly Weasley était du genre théâtral et ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir de manière dramatique lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion. Un trait dont avait hérité Ginny, sans aucun doute.

« C'est une mauvaise blague, Ginevra ? Encore une farce de Ron et George, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Maman, c'est  _très_ sérieux. » déclara Ginny d'une voix ferme. « Malfoy et moi sommes ensemble. »

« Mais  _pourquoi_ Ginny ? » demanda sa mère en lui jetant un regard interloqué. « Un  _Malfoy_  ? »

« Ces choses-là ne se contrôlent pas. » tenta Ginny, d'une voix incertaine.

Une boule de culpabilité lui envahit l'estomac tandis qu'elle observait sa mère se mettre dans tous ses états. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de lui mentir de manière aussi effrontée.

« Lucius Malfoy et ces…Mangemorts. Tu sais pertinemment ce qu'ils ont infligé à notre famille.  _Fred_ … » commença sa mère.

La voix de sa mère trembla lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de son fils disparu trop tôt. Une expression horrifiée s'installa sur les traits de Ginny alors qu'elle observait sa mère au bord des larmes. Elle posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Molly.

« Il n'est pas comme son père. Il n'a jamais été reconnu coupable par la justice et il n'a pas participé à leurs crimes. » avança Ginny.

Une étrange sensation la parcourut lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait de donner à sa mère le même discours que Malfoy et son avocat lui avaient rabâché pour la convaincre d'accepter le contrat.

« Je ne sais pas Ginny, je n'ai pas confiance. » continua sa mère.

Evidemment sa mère s'inquiétait pour elle, et à juste titre. Malfoy était loin d'être le gendre idéal pour la famille Weasley.

« Fais-moi confiance. Je sais ce que je fais. » dit Ginny d'une voix insistante. « J'ai vingt-cinq ans, je suis une adulte désormais. »

Sa mère sembla vouloir répliquer mais Ginny ôta la main de son épaule et se redressa, croisant les bras.

« Comment m'as-tu reconnue ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix curieuse.

«  _Ginevra Margaret Weasley_. Je t'ai porté neuf  _mois_  dans mon ventre. Crois-tu  _vraiment_  que je ne peux pas te reconnaitre parce que tu es de dos ? » rugit sa mère, l'air offensée.

Ginny eut le bon goût de paraitre embarrassée face à l'air offusqué de sa mère.

« Et puis ce sac à main t'a été offert par Hermione pour ton anniversaire. Je l'ai reconnu. » ajouta Molly avec un petit sourire suffisant.

Molly se releva, semblant soudainement plus calme. Elle posa de nouveau les mains sur ses hanches et lança :

« Comment se fait-il que ta propre mère doive apprendre que tu fréquentes quelqu'un en lisant la presse à scandale ? »

« Je comptais t'en parler, vraiment. C'est tellement récent, et je savais que tu ne réagirais pas de manière positive. »

« Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? »

« Quelques…semaines. » mentit Ginny en évitant le regard sondeur de sa mère.

Elle voulait éviter à tout prix de donner trop de détails, de peur de s'enliser dans son mensonge. Sa mère leva un sourcil, semblant attendre la suite. Ginny fit mine de jeter un regard à sa montre.

« Tu as vu l'heure ? Il faut absolument que je rentre. J'ai des bons de commandes à remplir pour ma responsable. » dit-elle.

« Quand vas-tu l'annoncer à ton père ? » demanda Molly, loin de se laisser tromper par l'attitude de Ginny.

« Je t'en prie, maman, ne lui dis rien. Ni aux garçons. » plaida Ginny d'une voix suppliante. « Je vais leur en parler, promis. »

Il fallut une demi-heure pour convaincre Molly Weasley de ne rien révéler à son mari et à ses fils.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle classait la pile de cinquante centimètres de bons de commandes à expédier, la porte de son bureau étroit s'ouvrit à la volée. Sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte, une femme plantée sur des talons gigantesques fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle portait une jupe crayon à imprimé animal assortie à ses escarpins, ainsi qu'un chemiser blanc noué au cou. Elle posa un large sac à main rouge verni sur le bureau de Ginny, avant de s'installer confortablement sur la chaise face à elle.

« Ginevra. » la salua-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant. « Je tenais à m'excuser de l'attitude de mon équipe hier. Nous n'avons pas commencé sur les meilleurs termes. Recommençons. »

Elle tendit à nouveau sa main manucurée devant le visage de Ginny. Cette dernière la serra une nouvelle fois, incertaine.

« Katrina Street-Porter, consultante en relations publiques et spécialiste en gestion de crise. Draco Malfoy a fait appel à ma firme  _S &P Communications_ pour redorer son image et c'est un projet qui me tient extrêmement à cœur et au portefeuille. » dit-elle en croisant les jambes, et en plissant sa jupe. « Je suis le cerveau derrière l'opération  _Drinny. »_

«  _Drinny ?_ » répéta Ginny avec un rire mi-moqueur, mi-surpris.

Jamais elle n'avait entendu quelque chose d'aussi ridicule.

« Absolument. Cela fait des années que la communauté magique britannique attend une quête inspirante et envoutante de rédemption, et je suis disposée à leur exposer l'histoire de la  _décennie._ » déclara Katrina avec assurance, regardant Ginny avec intensité derrière ses lunettes. « Celle de Draco Malfoy. »

« Vous pensez sincèrement que tout le monde gobera que Malfoy et mois filons le parfait amour ? » demanda Ginny, une expression sceptique visible sur son visage.

« Non seulement tout le monde y  _croira_ , mais tout le monde ne parlera  _que_  de ça. Et je t'en prie Ginny, tu peux me tutoyer. »

Katrina croisa les mains sur le bureau de Ginny, se penchant dans sa direction.

« Draco m'avait prévenue que tu serais réticente voire difficile mais j'aime le challenge. » indiqua-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce avant de lâcher :

« C'est tellement étroit là-dedans, sortons à l'extérieur ! »

« Je suis en train de travailler. » rappela Ginny.

Elle désigna d'un signe de la tête la pile de dossiers qui s'accumulaient sur son bureau.

« Oh, j'avais presque oublié ce détail. » s'exclama Katrina.

Elle s'empara de son large sac à main, commençant à farfouiller à l'intérieur. Elle en sortit un parchemin et le tendit à Ginny.

« Tiens. »

Ginny s'empara du parchemin, levant un sourcil.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Ta lettre de démission. » déclara Katrina d'un ton neutre, comme si elle commentait la météo. « Allegra l'a rédigée ce matin. »

« Mais je ne peux pas juste  _démissionner_! » protesta Ginny.

Certes, elle détestait cet emploi et travailler pour Mrs. Wilch était un véritable enfer. Toutefois, ses récents problèmes financiers l'avaient durement ramenée à la réalité. Pour une fois dans son existence, elle devait se montrer responsable.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as plus besoin de travailler ici. Et Merlin, nous avons encore _tant_  à préparer pour le Gala. » dit Katrina d'un ton insistant.

« Je ne peux pas simplement les laisser tomber du jour au lendemain. Ma patronne a besoin de moi ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Allegra a déjà trouvé une remplaçante adaptée. » assura Katrina en se relevant. « On y va ? »

« Je ne peux pas juste partir ainsi ! »

« Même pas pour une virée shopping ? »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ginny se retrouvait assise sur l'une des méridiennes en velours violet des  _Plumes Mauves_ , un verre de champagne à la main, aux côtés de Benedict et Katrina.  _Les Plumes Mauves_  était une boutique de créateur localisée sur le  _Cours Ecarlate_ , l'avenue la plus chic du Londres magique. Katrina discutait avec animation avec l'un de ses employés à travers un miroir à double sens. Benedict, le styliste, flânait entre les divers portants exposés dans la boutique, conversant à voix basse avec la responsable du magasin.

Après quelques instants, Benedict se dirigea vers Ginny, une demi-douzaine de robes de galas dans les bras.

« Dans la cabine. » lança-t-il en direction de Ginny d'un ton autoritaire.

Cette dernière posa sa coupe de champagne sur la table et se releva avec enthousiasme. S'il y avait une chose que Ginny adorait par-dessus tout, il s'agissait bien d'une virée shopping. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'insister pour qu'elle s'exécute.

Elle entra dans le large de cabine d'essayage dont la lumière tamisée avantageait sa silhouette. La première robe qu'elle essaya, une robe de cocktail parme, ne sembla pas convaincre Benny.

« Trop demoiselle d'honneur. » commenta-t-il.

« Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? » demanda Ginny.

« Pourquoi être la demoiselle d'honneur lorsque tu peux être la mariée ? » répliqua Benny en lui tendant une seconde robe et en la poussant de nouveau dans la cabine d'essayage.

Pendant près de trois heures, ils lui firent essayer des robes de tailles, styles, couleurs différents. Très vite, Ginny constata que Benny ne mâchait pas ses mots et le tact semblait être un terme dont il ne connaissait pas la définition. Il lui jeta un regard critique alors qu'elle peinait à fermer la fermeture de l'une des robes.

« Alors, ça avance ? » demanda soudain Katrina, les rejoignant près de la cabine.

« Je n'ai que trois jours, nous n'avons pas le temps de faire appel à une couturière en un temps aussi court. » lança Benny en lançant un regard désapprobateur en direction de Katrina.

La responsable du magasin, à l'aide d'un enchantement, réussit à remonter la fermeture de la robe. Ginny laissa échapper un hoquet inconfortable.

« C'est trop serré, vous n'avez pas une taille au-dessus ? » demanda-t-elle en grimaçant.

La responsable du magasin secoua négativement de la tête, l'air désolé.

« Tu gagnerais surtout à perdre deux ou trois kilos. » commenta Benny en l'observant d'un œil critique.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, offusquée, s'apprêtant à répliquer de manière cinglante.

« Essayons-en une autre. » intervint rapidement Katrina, afin de temporiser la situation.

A la fin de l'après-midi, ils acceptèrent finalement de libérer Ginny, satisfaits de la tenue dénichée. Lorsqu'elle transplana devant son immeuble et qu'elle retrouva la chaleur de son appartement, elle se laissa tomber dans son canapé, extenuée.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla en panique en réalisant qu'elle arriverait en retard au travail. Elle se détendit au bout de quelques secondes lorsqu'elle se souvint ensuite qu'elle était désormais sans emploi. Elle se demanda vaguement comment son ex-employeur, Mrs. Wilch, avait pris la nouvelle. Elle se souvint de la pile de dossiers sur son ancien bureau et elle décida d'ôter ces pensées parasites de son esprit.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain, des coups se firent entendre à sa porte. Elle se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la porte d'entrée et laissa échapper un long soupire à en fendre l'arme lorsqu'elle vit ses visiteurs. Katrina, Dennis Creevey et Allegra McGrath firent irruption dans son appartement.

Katrina et Dennis s'installèrent sans aucune gêne, comme s'ils étaient prioritaires des lieux. Allegra resta en retrait, semblant communiquer dans un miroir à double sens.

« Tu as l'air ravie de nous voir, Ginny. » commenta Dennis avec un sourire amusé.

« Je pensais pouvoir profiter de mon premier jour de chômage pour me reposer. » déclara Ginny, sans conviction.

Katrina laissa échapper un rire.

«  _Te reposer ?_ » répéta-t-elle. « Mais nous avons  _tant_  à faire. »

Dennis posa une mallette au milieu de la pièce, s'attirant un regard perplexe de Ginny. Il actionna l'un des boutons de la valise. Cette dernière s'ouvrit brutalement et se décomposa. Les diverses pièces de la mallette s'assemblèrent afin de créer un siège. Dennis tapota le siège, invitant Ginny à s'y installer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec ça ? » demanda Ginny en s'approchant du siège, l'observant avec méfiance.

« Ce que je fais de mieux. » déclara Dennis en sortant une paire de ciseaux et en la faisant claquer bruyamment. « Je vais te rendre méconnaissable. »

« C'est l'un des meilleurs, c'est pour ça que je l'ai engagé. Personne d'autre n'a le droit de toucher à ma chevelure. » commenta Katrina en plongeant une main dans sa chevelure blonde, coiffée en un carré plongeant stylisé.

Ginny s'installa sur la chaise avec hésitation. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur lorsque des lanières émergèrent des accoudoirs et s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets, l'emprisonnant fermement.

Dennis s'empressa d'appuyer sur un bouton au dos du siège et les lanières se desserrèrent immédiatement avant de disparaitre sous les appui-bras.

« Désolé, j'avais oublié de désactiver le mode prisonnier. » s'excusa Dennis, confus.

Il reçut un regard interloqué de la part de la jeune femme.

« Je l'ai achetée il y a un cinq ans lors d'un vide grenier. C'est une ancienne chaise d'exécution. J'ai effectué quelques modifications pour l'adapter à mon activité. Sa vieille nature ressort parfois. » ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix, comme s'il craignait de se faire entendre par la chaise.

Ginny sentit un léger coup au creux de son dos et elle secoua la tête, se demandait s'il s'agissait de son imagination ou du mauvais caractère de la chaise.

« Fais-moi confiance, Ginny. » assura Dennis alors qu'il commençait à s'affairer autour de sa chevelure.

Allegra, l'assistante de Malfoy, les rejoignit finalement. Elle avait l'air passablement agacée mais regagna rapidement son masque de professionnalisme et son expression devint neutre lorsqu'elle s'adressa à eux :

« Mr Malfoy est actuellement en déplacement à l'étranger, il ne sera donc pas présent pour participer aux dernières préparations avant le Gala. »

« Bonne nouvelle. » commenta Ginny.

Les trois autres occupants de la pièce lui jetèrent des regards ennuyés.

« C'était juste une plaisanterie, on se détend. » dit-elle. « De quelles préparations s'agit-il ? »

« Tout le monde est supposé croire que vous êtes en couple. Et très sincèrement, il suffit d'une minute en votre compagnie pour comprendre que le courant ne passe absolument pas. » dit Allegra.

« Il faut donc vous préparer afin de rendre la chose  _crédible._ » ajouta Katrina en croisant les bras.

Allegra tendit un parchemin à Ginny. Cette dernière s'en empara et le parcourut rapidement des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Des informations sur Mr. Malfoy que sa petite-amie devrait connaître. » répondit Allegra. « Je lui ai donné la même chose sur vous. »

Une liste d'informations sur Malfoy s'y trouvait effectivement. Les informations mentionnées allaient du plus anodin comme la couleur préférée de Malfoy, sa date de naissance ou encore son arbre généalogique à des choses bien plus personnelles et intimes.

« Comment avez-vous pu trouver des informations sur moi ? Je ne vous ai jamais vue de ma vie. » lança Ginny, interloquée.

« Tu serais surprise des informations qu'on peut obtenir avec de la ressource, de l'argent et des contacts. » assura Katrina.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Katrina fit mine de réfléchir.

« Par quoi commencer ? Tu as un diplôme de Runes Anciennes, ton idole est Gwenog Jones, l'ancienne capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead, tu es allergique aux pollens. » énuméra-t-elle. « J'ai également appris que tu avais amassé dix heures de retenue pendant ta sixième année de Poudlard, après qu'un professeur t'ait surprise dans un placard à balais dans une position totalement inappropriée avec… »

«  _D'accord_  ! » s'écria Ginny, interrompant Katrina. « J'ai compris, tu sais énormément de choses sur moi, merci bien. »

Katrina haussa les épaules, réprimant un fou-rire, et fut gratifiée d'un regard noir de la part de Ginny.

« Le verso de la page rassemble des informations sur votre relation. » poursuivit Allegra d'un ton monocorde. « La date de votre début de relation, votre premier rendez-vous, vos activités préférées et cetera. »

Ginny s'empressa de retourner le parchemin et parcourut avec horreur les informations fictives.

«  _Nous adorons les longues balades dans la nature à l'aube._ » lut-elle à haute voix avec un rire sans joie.

« Nous avons sélectionné des activités avec lesquelles les gens peuvent s'identifier. » expliqua Katrina. « Il est plus facile pour quelqu'un d'éprouver de l'empathie pour lorsqu'ils se reconnaissant dans les actes et les émotions des autres. »

« Personne ne croira ces salades à propos de Malfoy. » argua Ginny.

« Sauf si cela vient de Ginevra Weasley, une jeune femme issue d'un milieu non privilégié mais qui appartient à une famille respectée au sein de la communauté. » assura Katrina avec un sourire confiant.

« Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi. »

« Cela fait des  _mois_  que nous préparons cela. Pourquoi penses-tu que nous te voulions absolument _toi_? Nous sommes conscients que l'impact n'en sera que plus fort. »

Ginny grimaça en sentant Dennis trifouiller sa chevelure.

« C'est mon métier, Ginny. Je sais comment communiquer auprès des gens et leur faire croire ce que je désire. C'est pour cela que mes clients paient une somme conséquente pour que je façonne leur image auprès de leurs pairs. » poursuivit Katrina. « Tu peux comparer ça à la réalisation d'une potion. En mélangeant un nombre exact d'ingrédients divers, tu peux obtenir un résultat escompté. C'est exactement la même chose ici. »

Katrina paraissait passionnée par son propre discours. Ginny l'écouta avec prudence puis finit par déclarer :

« Je ne vois pas comment je peux retenir toutes ses informations en aussi peu de temps. Et je ne suis pas certaine d'être confortable à l'idée de mentir autant… »

« Ecoute Ginevra, mentir est indispensable pour la vie en société. » répliqua Katrina. « On ne te demande pas de devenir une manipulatrice diabolique. Tout simplement d' _omettre_  certains détails et d'en  _altérer_  d'autres. »

« Pouvons-nous poursuivre ? » demanda Allegra avec impatience.

Elle ouvrit son parchemin et commença à énumérer les détails de sa relation avec Malfoy.

« Vous vous êtes rencontrés en 1992, peu de temps avant sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Vos familles ont toujours été en conflit. Pendant votre scolarité à Poudlard, vous avez eu peu d'interactions et vos cercles de fréquentations étaient différents. Après la fin de la guerre, vous n'avez eu aucun contact jusqu'à l'année dernière. En novembre dernier, vous vous êtes croisés par le biais d'une connaissance commune, Dennis Creevey. » récita-t-elle.

« Peu probable, Malfoy n'a jamais caché son aversion envers les Nés-Moldus. » interrompit Ginny d'un ton dédaigneux.

Allegra ignora son intervention et poursuivit :

« Durant cette dernière décennie, Draco Malfoy a réalisé que les préjugés inculqués durant son enfance étaient infondés. En conséquence, il a adopté une attitude d'acceptation et de tolérance envers les sorciers d'origines diverses et variées. Il a effectué des dons généreux à plusieurs associations défendant notamment les sorciers nés-moldus, les droits des elfes de maison et des enfants issus de milieux défavorisés. »

« Un vrai sain. » commenta Ginny d'un ton sarcastique.

« Vous avez bien sympathisé lors de cette soirée et avez décidé de reprendre contact. Draco Malfoy vous a courtisé pendant plusieurs mois. Vous étiez dans un premier temps réticente à l'idée au vu de votre passé compliqué et des relations tendues de Draco Malfoy et de votre frère et de ses amis. Au fil des mois, vous avez découvert que Draco Malfoy était un homme différent, très loin de l'adolescent que vous connaissiez. Vous avez officiellement entamé une relation sérieuse le 14 février. »

Elle tourna la page et continua :

« Ce que vous avez apprécié le plus chez Draco Malfoy est son romantisme, son intelligence, son ambition, son sens de l'humour et les attentions qu'il vous porte. Aucun homme ne vous a jamais traitée de cette manière et vous avez la profonde conviction d'avoir enfin trouvé l'homme de vos rêves. » termina-t-elle.

A la fin du récit, Ginny resta bouchée-bée, partagée entre l'envie de pleurer et celle d'éclater d'un rire ouvertement moqueur.

« Tous les détails de votre relation se trouvent dans ce fascicule. Vous avez le reste de la journée pour les apprendre. » indiqua Allegra avant de se diriger vers la porte. « Bon courage et à demain. »

Elle quitta l'appartement de Ginny sans un mot supplémentaire. Dennis s'affairait toujours énergiquement auprès de sa chevelure et près d'une heure plus tard, il recula de deux pas, observant Ginny l'air satisfait.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il à Katrina.

« Dans le mil. » approuva cette dernière.

Dennis tira un miroir miniature de sa proche et lui jeta un sort d'agrandissement. La taille du miroir se multiplia par dix, et flotta dans les airs devant Ginny, lui permettant de s'observer sous toutes les coutures.

Elle fut agréablement surprise du résultat. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'était pas allée chez le coiffeur, faute de budget. Sa longue chevelure plate et sans forme était désormais coiffée en un amas de boucles ondulés volumineuses, lui donnant un air plus sophistiqué et plus mature.

« J'adore. » commenta Ginny, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'observer avec admiration.

« Je t'avais dit de me faire confiance. » répondit Dennis avec amusement.

« Trêve d'amusement, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. » s'enquit Katrina en tapant dans ses mains.

Ginny lui jeta un regard éreinté que Katrina ignora.

« Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il est crucial de rendre votre relation crédible. Connaitre les préférences de l'un et l'autre est essentiel, mais cela ne suffira pas. » expliqua Katrina. « Il faut que les autres croient que vous êtes fous amoureux seulement en vous regardant et sans que vous ayez à le dire. »

« Et comment sommes-nous supposés faire ça ? On se déteste. » rappela Ginny.

« Le langage corporel de l'amour. » révéla Katrina. « Lorsque deux personnes sont amoureuses, il y a des signaux non verbaux qui ne trompent pas. »

Elle invita Ginny à se placer au milieu de la pièce et intima à Dennis de se placer auprès d'elle.

« Dennis jouera le rôle de Draco. » dit Katrina.

Ginny adressa un sourire à Dennis qui semblait ravi de se prêter à l'exercice. Draco Malfoy et Dennis Creevey étaient bien différents. Dennis était plutôt petit (il dépassait à peine Ginny) assez mince, et un sourire avenant et mutin éclairait constamment son visage enfantin. Contrairement à Malfoy, il n'était pas intimidant et paraissait abordable. Accessoirement, Dennis était également attiré par les hommes. Son seul point commun avec Malfoy était probablement sa coupe de cheveux sophistiquée et visiblement travaillée avec beaucoup de soin.

« Première étape,  _le regard_. » décréta Katrina. « Les yeux transmettent des signes d'attraction et d'intérêt. »

Dennis ouvrit de grands yeux insistants en direction de Ginny et cette dernière ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Deuxième étape,  _la distance_. Se tenir à plus d'un mètre de quelqu'un est en général acceptable dans les normes sociales. On a tendance à être plus proche des personnes que l'on aime. »

Dennis s'approcha de Ginny, laissant uniquement quelques centimètres entre eux, l'observant toujours avec ses yeux grands ouverts. Ginny pouffa, amusée, et s'attira un regard sévère de la part de Katrina.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Ginny eut le droit à une leçon scientifique sur les signaux non verbaux de l'amour, agrémentée des démonstrations de Dennis qui imitait Malfoy de manière relativement cocasse.

Katrina était exigeante et elle n'accepta d'arrêter qu'une fois satisfaite par la performance de Ginny. Pour cette dernière, s'entrainer avec Dennis était relativement simple puisqu'elle l'appréciait. En ce qui concernait Malfoy, il s'agissait d'une autre histoire et Ginny était consciente du fait que le résultat serait loin d'être le même.

En fin d'après-midi, ils quittèrent l'appartement de Ginny et cette dernière se plongea dans le fascicule que lui avait préparé Allegra.

Ginny fut surprise de lire que Malfoy avait la phobie des insectes. Elle faillit éclater d'un rire moqueur lorsqu'elle apprit qu'il était un fan inconditionnel de Celestina Moldubec (cela lui ferait un point commun avec sa mère)

La jeune femme rougit furieusement lorsqu'elle lut que la position préférée de Malfoy était le Sinistros volant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'imager la chose et esquissa une grimace de dégoût.

«  _Trop d'informations._ » gémit-elle.

Les deux jours suivants furent chargés pour Ginny et le jour du fameux Gala se profila rapidement, laissant Ginny dans un état de nervosité certain. Katrina et Allegra ne se gênèrent pas pour lui mettre la pression au sujet de cette soirée.

« C'est l'évènement qui lance la Saison. » rappela Katrina. « Il y aura tout le beau monde et toute la presse. La première impression est  _primordiale_. Cet évènement va déterminer le succès ou l'échec du projet  _Drinny._ »

La _Saison_  faisait référence à une succession d'évènements mondains où se réunissait l'élite de la communauté magique britannique. La _Saison_  prenait place pendant la majeure partie du printemps et de l'été. Elle débutait en Avril et se terminait en Septembre. Galas de charité, bals de débutantes, larges réceptions accueillaient  _la crème de la crème_ comme la décrivait Katrina.

« Tous les sorciers les plus riches et les plus influents fréquentent ces évènements. Il est important pour Draco d'y assister pour développer ses relations et étendre son réseau. » indiqua Katrina. « La famille Malfoy a perdu toute sa prestance et son influence après la guerre. Il est important que Draco Malfoy se fasse son propre nom. »

Une heure avant le Gala, Ginny était installée dans son salon, entre les mains de sa  _brigade beauté_  (le terme qu'employait Katrina) composée de Benny Jordan, Dennis Creevey et Grazyna O'Sullivan.

Une fois terminé, le résultant fut époustouflant et ils observèrent tous Ginny avec admiration. Lorsqu'elle vit son reflet pour la première fois de la journée dans le miroir, elle laissa échapper un hoquet médusé. Elle portait une longue robe de soirée style portefeuille d'un bleu égyptien taillant parfaitement sa silhouette. La robe avait des ornements sur les épaules, lui donnait une note de sophistication. Ses cheveux, coiffés en larges boucles raffinées, cascadaient élégamment sur ses épaules.

« Quelle émotion. » commenta Dennis, en faisant mine d'essuyer une fausse larme au coin de ses yeux.

« Je t'avais bien dit que tu gagnerais à perdre deux kilos. » commenta Benny, l'air appréciateur.

Ses repas s'étaient fait rares à cause du stress des derniers jours et elle avait probablement perdu un kilo ou deux. Il s'agissait probablement d'un compliment venant de Benny et elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle évita toutefois de lui indiquer qu'elle comptait s'empiffrer de malbouffe une fois cette soirée terminée.

La sonnerie de l'appartement se fit entendre et Dennis s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Allegra McGrath pénétra dans l'appartement de Ginny, son patron sur les talons.

Sans surprise, Draco Malfoy était vêtu à la perfection, avec un tuxedo bleu foncé parfaitement ajusté, lui donnant une grâce indéniable. Son éternel air supérieur affiché sur le visage, il s'approcha de Ginny, la détaillant de haut en bas sans aucune gêne.

« Ma foi, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une Weasley puisse être aussi élégante. Merlin, quelques gallions peuvent vraiment faire des merveilles. » commenta-t-il de sa voix traînante en l'observant.

« La ferme Malfoy. » répliqua Ginny entre ses dents. « Allons-y. J'aimerais en finir au plus vite. »

« Tellement agressive, Ginevra. C'était un compliment. » dit Malfoy avec un rictus moqueur.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée de l'appartement, pénétrant dans l'âtre. Allegra aida Ginny à retrousser sa robe pour éviter qu'elle s'emmêle dans les cendres de la cheminée.

« Prête, Weasley ? » demanda Malfoy.

« Absolument pas, mais je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. D'ailleurs, j'ai omis de te partager un détail. » indiqua soudainement Malfoy.

« Lequel ? » interrogea-t-elle en lui jetant un regard méfiant.

« Tu vas rencontrer ma mère. » déclara Malfoy alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans des flammes vertes éblouissantes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture!

**VII**

Le  _Gala Annuel des Groupements contre l'Éclabouille jaune,_ communément appelé _GAGE,_  lançait la Saison mondaine britannique. Ce gala de charité plébiscité réunissait plus de quatre cents personnes afin de récolter des fonds destinés à la recherche contre la maladie.

La réception avait lieu dans l'illustre  _Théâtre de Damasus le Décadent_ , lieu de classe et d'élégance évidents. Le temps d'une soirée, les organisateurs avaient transformé l'intérieur du Théâtre en une vaste salle de banquet, où étaient disposées plusieurs dizaines de tables luxueusement décorées. De larges lustres étaient suspendus en l'air par magie, ornés d'une centaine de prismes en Crystal reflétant la lumière sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Ginny fut fascinée par l'atmosphère opulente régnant dans ces lieux.

C'était la première fois que Ginny pénétrait dans ce lieu célèbre. Les seuls aperçus qu'elle avait entrevus se trouvaient dans les grimoires d'Histoire de la Magie qu'elle avait étudié durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Le  _Théâtre de Damasus le Décadent_ avait été bâti en 1637 grâce au parrainage de Methodius Otho Nott, un riche mécène. Il était le symbole de la naissance de la communauté artistique parmi les sorciers britanniques.

« Ferme la bouche, Weasley, tu risques d'avaler un Botruc. » lança Malfoy de sa voix traînante.

Les joues de Ginny prirent une teinte rosée et elle leva le regard vers son détracteur. Draco Malfoy l'observait avec son éternel rictus moqueur. Ginny garda la bouche close, résolue à exprimer sa fascination avec davantage de retenue. Quant à Malfoy, elle ne répondit pas à sa provocation manifeste.

Ils avaient pénétré dans la salle de baquet où quelques centaines d'invités conversaient avec enthousiasme en sirotant des coupes de champagnes et en dégustant des petits fours. Ginny se retourna lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule et ses yeux se posèrent sur Katrina Street-Porter, la publiciste de Malfoy. Elle portait une longue robe de soirée rose ainsi qu'une minaudière en poils de Boursouflet. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme blond qui décrocha un grand sourire en direction de Ginny. Katrina participait au Gala afin d'étendre son propre réseau.

« C'est l'un des seuls évènements de la saison où l'on peut tout simplement acheter son entrée. » avait indiqué Katrina, la veille. « Ce n'est pas donné, mais c'est un investissement qui vaut largement la peine. »

Katrina lança des regards impatients autour d'elle.

« Ginny, je te présente Karl, mon associé. Accessoirement, mon petit frère. » dit-elle d'un ton distrait. « Puis-je te parler une seconde ? »

La question était destinée à Ginny mais elle regardait Draco. Ce dernier hocha subrepticement de la tête et Katrina attrapa le bras de Ginny, l'entraînant dans une alcôve, à l'entrée de la salle de banquet, non loin des vestiaires.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Tiens, prends-ça. » ordonna Katrina.

Elle tendit à Ginny une minuscule boite à bijou. Ginny l'ouvrit et vit une petite paire de de boucles d'oreille dormeuses en améthyste.

« Elles sont ensorcelées. Je pourrai communiquer avec toi à l'aide d'un sortilège. Je ne serai pas loin et te guiderai durant toute la soirée. » indiqua Katrina d'un ton directif.

Ginny s'empara des boucles et les attacha à ses oreilles.

« Superbe. La presse n'est pas loin, il va falloir que Draco et toi fassiez une apparition obligatoire devant le mur photos. » informa Katrina.

Ginny laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif.

« Le sourire. » insista Katrina alors qu'elle l'entraînait de nouveau en direction de Malfoy et Karl. Draco avait rangé ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon de smoking.

« Allons-y. » déclara Draco.

Il saisit Ginny par la taille et elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Il la dirigea vers un mur noir devant lesquels des individus posaient sous les projecteurs d'un groupe de photographes. Elle reconnut Susan Bones, une ancienne étudiante de Poudlard, accompagné d'un sorcier chauve bien plus âgé qu'elle.

Ginny faillit sursauter lorsqu'elle entendit soudainement une voix dans ses oreilles. Elle se tourna vers Draco qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée.

«  _Tiberius Ogden et son épouse, Susan. Il est à la tête du Département de la Justice Magique._ » lança la voix de Katrina, résonnant dans les oreilles de Ginny. « _Oui, je sais ce que tu penses, il a l'âge d'être son père._ »

Ginny observa la jeune femme. Le visage de Susan s'était affiné et elle avait perdu les rondeurs de sa jeunesse. Elle portait une robe de cocktail parme, très ajustée, lui donnant une silhouette élégante.

«  _Par ici._  » indiqua Draco dès que le couple Ogden s'éloigna.

Sa main tenait toujours fermement la taille de Ginny et il l'entraîna en direction du mur photos.

«  _Ne soyez pas trop proches, il faut entretenir le suspense._ » avertit Katrina.

Ginny leva yeux au ciel. Comme si elle _souhaitait_  être proche de Draco Malfoy. Sentir sa main autour de sa taille était déjà un supplice. Elle cligna des yeux un peu bêtement alors que des flashs d'appareils photos l'aveuglaient. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, et ne savait pas comment se comporter devant eux.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, souris un peu Weasley. » murmura Draco à voix basse. « Tu as l'air sur le point de te jeter du haut d'une tour. »

« Crois-moi, c'est le cas, Malfoy. » dit-elle en serrant des dents.

Elle plaqua néanmoins un sourire faussement complaisant sur son visage. A son grand soulagement, ils ne restèrent que quelques secondes devant les photographes et très vite, Draco l'entraîna dans le Hall principal.

Tous les invités semblaient tirés à quatre épingles. Les sorciers portaient leurs plus belles tenues de soirée tandis que les sorcières arboraient des tenues somptueuses et extravagantes, tout aussi élégantes les unes que les autres.

A leur passage, elle remarqua que plusieurs invités lui jetaient des regards obliques. Elle tenta de les ignorer, se persuadant qu'il s'agissait uniquement de sa propre paranoïa. Toutefois, lorsqu'un sorcier portant le sigle du Bureau des Aurors pointa du doigt dans sa direction, chuchotant quelque chose à sa partenaire, elle rougit furieusement.

« Ils me regardant tous. » dit-elle à voix basse.

«  _Ce n'est pas toi qu'ils regardent mais Draco._ » déclara Katrina. «  _Les Malfoy ne sont plus invités à ce genre d'occasions depuis la fin de la Guerre._ »

Ginny jeta un regard en coin à Draco. Il affichait un air impassible mais il ne semblait pas totalement à l'aise, non plus. Habituellement, il agissait comme s'il était le propriétaire des lieux. Cette fois, toutefois, Malfoy semblait faire profil bas.

«  _Il est temps de réseauter Ginny. »_ ordonna la voix de Katrina. _« Tu vois cette femme âgée, à ta gauche ? Avec le chapeau à plumes ?_ »

Ginny lança un regard dans la direction qu'avait mentionné Katrina et répéra une sorcière d'un certain âge discuter allègrement avec d'autres invités. Elle portait un large chapeau orange à plumes multicores.

« Hum hum. » confirma Ginny.

 _« Il s'agit de Cressida Warrington. Elle gère la fondation philanthropique la plus importante du Royaume uni. Il faut qu'elle te remarque. C'est notre objectif de la soirée._ » dit Katrina.

« Pourquoi est-ce si important ? » murmura Ginny.

«  _Mrs. Warrington organise le prochain évènement de la Saison, Le Bal de l'Ellébore. Cet évènement est uniquement sur invitation. L'objectif est d'en obtenir une._ »

« Comment ? »

 _« Je m'en occupe, suis simplement mes instructions._ » répondit Katrina.

« Weasley, on va te prendre pour une folle, si tu commences à parler seule toute la soirée. » lança Draco de sa voix doucereuse.

« Je crois qu'ils me prennent déjà pour une folle, Malfoy. Après tout, pourquoi m'afficherai-je avec toi en public ? » répliqua Ginny sur le même ton.

«  _Sois gentille Ginny. Draco est simplement en train de te taquiner, il a un humour atypique. Il a été informé que je communique avec toi._ » indiqua Katrina d'une voix lasse.

« J'appellerai plus ça de la provocation. » rétorqua Ginny. « Et d'ailleurs, il a totalement raison. On va penser que je suis dérangée. »

«  _Tant que tu restes avec Draco, ils penseront que c'est à lui que tu parles._ » indiqua Katrina, qui avait réponse à tout.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre. » se lamenta Ginny d'un ton désabusé.

La soirée commençait à une peine et s'annonçait  _très_ longue. Elle repéra un serveur qui portait un large plateau où s'entassaient des verres. Elle s'empara d'un verre de vin blanc et Draco l'imita.

« Alors, Malfoy, où étais-tu ces derniers jours ? On te t'a pas beaucoup vu. Pas que ça me dérange foncièrement, mais il faut bien que je fasse la conversation. » ajouta Ginny.

« Je travaillais Weasley. Contrairement à  _certaines._ » répondit Draco.

« Figure-toi que je travaillais avant que tes employés ne me fassent démissionner, Malfoy. »

« Tes antécédents professionnels ne sont pas fameux, Weasley. Tu n'as jamais gardé un poste plus de six mois. »

« Désolée de ne pas vouloir me contenter d'emplois inintéressants. Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir hérité de millions de gallions grâce à mes géniteurs. » lança Ginny avec froideur.

Draco ne répondit pas à sa pique, semblant fixer un point derrière elle.

 _« Ginny._ » retentit la voix de Katrina, près de son oreille. «  _Narcissa Malfoy s'approche._ »

Ginny se tourna à temps pour découvrir une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année se diriger dans leur direction. Son visage ovale et délicat était complimenté par une coupe de cheveux coiffure dégradée, d'un blond irisé. Elle portait une longue robe de soirée vert sauge qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette gracieuse et sans défauts. Un sourire illumina son visage alors qu'elle s'approchait de son fils et plantait une bise sur sa joue.

«  _C'est votre premier test._ » dit soudainement Katrina. «  _Attention à ce que tu vas dire. Narcissa n'est pas au courant de la supercherie._  »

« Mon cher fils. » salua Narcissa. « Je ne savais pas que tu serais en si bonne compagnie ce soir. »

Elle adressa un regard mi sévère mi- amusé en direction de Draco. Elle envoya ensuite un sourire éblouissant à Ginny et cette dernière ne put s'empêcher d'être intimidée devant la superbe de Narcissa Malfoy.

« Mère, je te présente Ginevra Weasley. » indiqua Draco d'une voix contrôlée.

Le sourire de Narcissa disparut lentement de son visage, et fut bientôt remplacée par un air de stupéfaction totale.

« Weasley ? » répéta lentement Narcissa, comme si elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendue.

«  _Présente-toi Ginny._ » ordonna Katrina.

« Appelez-moi Ginny. » lança Ginny en lançant sa main en direction de Narcissa. « Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. Draco m'a tellement parlé de vous. »

« J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose sur vous Miss. Weasley. » répondit poliment Narcissa.

Elle serra la main de Ginny et l'observa avec intérêt, semblant la détailler sous toutes les coutures. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son fils.

« Draco, j'ignorais que Miss. Weasley était ton _...hm…_ »

Narcissa laissa sa phrase en suspens, les regardant tour à tour, comme si elle attendait une réponse de leur part.

«  _Ne lui confirme surtout pas le statut de votre relation. Pas encore._ » dit Katrina.

« Ginevra et moi étions tous les deux à Poudlard. Nous avons repris contact il y a quelques mois. Elle a accepté de m'accompagner. » répondit Draco d'un ton neutre. « Puis-je t'accompagner au bar, Mère ?

Il semblait avoir saisi l'instruction silencieuse de sa mère. Ginny ne la manqua pas non plus. Gênée, elle n'eut qu'une envie : s'éloigner au plus vite.

« Je vois Susan de l'autre côté de la pièce, je vais discuter quelques minutes avec elle pendant que vous allez au bar. » mentit Ginny.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de Draco, et s'éloigna rapidement, le feu aux joues.

« Merlin, tellement embarrassant. » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle termina son verre de vin et en profita pour l'échanger par un verre plein lorsqu'un serveur passa devant elle.

«  _Crois-moi, Ginny ça aurait pu être bien pire. Narcissa Malfoy ne mâche pas ces mots devant les personnes qu'elle n'apprécie pas._ » assura Katrina. «  _Ne perdons pas de temps._   _Tu connais réellement Susan Ogden ?_ »

« Pas vraiment. » admit Ginny. « Elle était Poudlard, en même année que mon frère Ron. Nous avons eu quelques échanges lorsque nous étions dans l'Armée de Dumbledore, rien de plus. »

«  _C'est un bon début. C'est une porte d'entrée supplémentaire vers…_ » dit Katrina.

Ginny n'entendit pas le reste de sa phrase car on l'interrompit :

«  _Ginny Weasley._  Quelle agréable surprise. » lança une voix grave derrière elle.

Surprise qu'on s'adresse à elle d'une manière aussi familière, elle tourna la tête, un sourcil levé. Son regard se posa sur un homme noir, à la carrure athlétique, vêtue d'un smoking noir parfaitement ajusté. Il avait des cheveux coupés très courts, un visage aux traits réguliers et des pommettes saillantes. Des grands yeux d'une couleur presque cuivrée contrastaient particulièrement sur sa peau sombre.

«  _Blaise Zabini. Entrepreneur et investisseur. Élu le Bachelor le plus désirable du Royaume-Uni par Sorcière Hebdo il y a trois ans._  » présenta Katrina d'une voix neutre.

Ginny n'avait pas croisé Blaise Zabini depuis la fin sa scolarité, presqu'une décennie auparavant.

« Presque dix ans depuis notre dernière rencontre. » lança Blaise avec un sourire en coin. « Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. »

« Une Weasley dans un évènement de la haute société. Effectivement, ça doit te paraitre surprenant. » répondit Ginny d'une voix plus froide qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Je pensais que ce genre d'évènements étaient fréquentés uniquement par des gens arrogants et superficiels, d'où ma surprise de te voir ici. » répondit-il d'une voix modulée.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rougir en entendant son compliment masqué et elle prit une gorgée de vin, cherchant à dissimuler son visage qu'elle devinait rose.

« Il faut bien rendre l'évènement intéressant. Je veux bien me sacrifier pour aider. » répondit Ginny d'un ton malicieux.

Il laissa échapper un rire, faisant découvrir une rangée de dents parfaites. Son rire suave et rauque était extrêmement plaisant à entendre.

« Où étais-tu ces dernières années ? » demanda Ginny avec un intérêt poli.

« J'ai beaucoup voyagé. » répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules. « Au Portugal, Mozambique, Brésil, Canada principalement. Je suis revenu au Royaume-Uni il y a quelques mois. Il était temps de me poser. »

« Pourquoi as-tu autant voyagé ? Plaisir ou travail ? » demanda Ginny avec étonnement.

« Un peu des deux. J'avais envie de découvrir autre chose. De plus, mes parents se sont expatriés au Royaume-Uni, je voulais repartir sur les traces de mes origines. » déclara Blaise.

Il mentionna son dernier séjour, au Portugal, où il avait ouvert une filiale pour son entreprise innovante. Il lui vanta la beauté de Lisbonne, l'une de plus belles villes qu'il lui avait été donné de voir, disait-il.

Ginny l'écouta avec intérêt, l'air rêveur. Elle avait peu voyagé dans sa vie. Hormis un voyage en Egypte avec sa famille pour visiter son frère ainé, Bill, elle n'avait jamais quitté le Royaume-Uni.

« Assez parlé de moi. » acheva-t-il. « Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu as fait. »

«  _Il t'a posé une question, Ginny. Arrête de baver et réponds-lui, par Merlin._ » surgit la voix de Katrina dans son oreille.

Les joues de Ginny rosirent.

« Par où commencer… » dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

Heureusement pour elle, dans un timing parfait, Draco et Narcissa Malfoy apparurent à leurs côtés, mettant un terme à la conversation.

« Zabini. » héla Draco d'un ton glacial.

« Malfoy. » répondit Blaise sur le même ton.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard, pendant de longues secondes. Une animosité manifeste plana dans les airs. Ginny les observa tour à tour avec confusion, décontenancée par leur attitude Narcissa sembla également remarquer le climat hostile. Sur le ton des banalités, elle demanda :

« Blaise, comment va votre mère ? Cela fait plusieurs années que je n'ai pas croisé Amara. »

Blaise détacha son regard du visage de Malfoy et reporta son attention sur Narcissa. La lueur hargneuse sur son visage disparut, remplacée par un calme poli.

« Très bien, Mrs. Malfoy. Elle est actuellement en voyages de noces. » déclara Blaise.

« Vous lui transmettrez toutes mes félicitations, dans ce cas. » dit Narcissa.

« Je n'y manquerai pas, Mrs Malfoy. » dit Blaise avec politesse.

Il se tourna vers Ginny, un sourire apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres.

« Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir, Ginny. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée. » salua-t-il avant de s'éloigner, sans un regard en direction de Draco.

« J'ignorais que tu connaissais Zabini. » dit Draco à l'attention de Ginny.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

« Il était aussi à Poudlard. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis. » répondit-elle d'un ton évasif.

Elle porta son verre à sa bouche et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Narcissa, qui paraissait plus décontractée que quelques instants auparavant. Ginny était curieuse d'entendre le contenu de sa conversation avec son fils. Elle se rendit compte que Katrina n'était pas intervenu depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, Mrs Nott cherche à m'expliquer les mérites de sa nouvelle potion antirides. » dit Narcissa avant de s'éloigner. « Miss Weasley, ce fut un plaisir. »

Ginny se tourna immédiatement vers Malfoy, l'air avide.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Elle était désarçonnée par ma présence ici, avec une Weasley qui plus est. » répondit Malfoy d'un ton vague. « Elle sait que j'abhorre ce type de mondanités. »

« Qu'a-t-elle dit sur moi ? » demanda Ginny.

« Rien de particulier, Weasley. »

« Cesse de mentir Malfoy. Tu vas me faire croire que l'épouse de Lucius Malfoy n'a pas eu un seul commentaire à faire après avoir vu son fils unique avec une Weasley ? » interrogea Ginny, l'air dubitatif.

« Figure-toi que ma mère est bien plus ouverte d'esprit que tu ne sembles le croire, Weasley. » répliqua Malfoy, irrité.

« Ta famille a toujours détesté la mienne, c'est un fait. » argua Ginny, sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Mon père vous haïssait. Je vous méprise. Ma mère est indifférente. » affirma Draco avec dédain.

« Et pourtant, tu en es réduit à solliciter l'aide d'une Weasley. Tu dois être tombé bien bas. » fit remarquer Ginny avec hauteur.

« J'aurais choisi Granger si j'avais su que tu étais aussi irritante, Weasley. Je la pensais agaçante, mais tu la surpasses largement. »

« _Pas de scène, Ginny._ » dit soudainement la voix de Katrina, coupant la réplique acerbe de Ginny.

Ginny termina son verre, l'air contrarié. Draco Malfoy l'énervait à un tel degré que ça en était anormal. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé autant d'animosité envers un individu. Elle entendit Katrina émettre une sorte de gloussement excité qui lui ressemblait peu.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Ginny à voix baisse, étonnée.

 _« Je viens d'entendre le premier ragot de la soirée à votre sujet._  » répondit Katrina.

« Etait-ce positif ? » interrogea Ginny.

«  _Cela n'a pas importance._ » renchérit Katrina.

« Donc la réponse est non. » devina Ginny.

«  _Toute publicité est bonne à prendre._  » argumenta Katrina d'un ton énergisé. «  _Tous les invités rejoignent leurs tables respectives._ »

Draco mena Ginny vers l'une des tables rondes, somptueusement décorée dans les tons or et crème. Chacune d'entre elles accommodaient huit personnes et Ginny fut surprise de se retrouver aux côtés de la sorcière âgée au chapeau orange extravagant.

 _«_ Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, j'imagine _._ » dit-elle à voix basse.

«  _Il n'y a jamais de coïncidence dans mon travail, toujours de la préparation._ » dit Katrina avec un rire. «  _L'assistante de l'organisatrice de l'évènement me devait une faveur._ »

Cressida Warrington était une femme à la soixantaine bien dépassée au visage joufflu et ridé. L'un de ses yeux était noir de jais et le second avait été remplacé par un œil magique d'un bleu azur.

Contrairement à celui de Maugrey Fol Œil, son œil magique était bien plus discret et ne convulsait pas dans tous les sens dans leur orbite. Un homme plus jeune, proche de la trentaine, discutait avec animation avec Cressida.

«  _Cassius Warrington._ » informa Katrina. «  _Le fils de Cressida. Fraîchement divorcé depuis l'année dernière, Cressida cherche à le caser_. »

Ginny observa Cassius avec intérêt. Elle se rappelait l'avoir croisé à Poudlard. Il était l'un des élèves ayant introduit son nom dans la coupe de feu, pour participer au Tournoi de Trois Sorciers.

«  _Son divorce a fait la une de la presse à scandale. Une sale affaire._ » renseigna Katrina.

Cassius avait l'une de ces allures de fils modèle lui rappelant vaguement son frère, Percy. Comme s'il avait senti le regard de sur lui, Cassius se tourna vers elle, croisant son regard. Gênée de s'être faite prendre à l'observer de manière si insistante, elle baissa les yeux, faisant mine de trouver un intérêt soudain à l'une des quatre fourchettes posées devant elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle releva la tête et vit Cassius chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de sa mère.

Cette dernière se retourna dans la direction de Ginny, jetant un regard curieux à Draco Malfoy à ses côtés. Son œil magique sembla loucher. Cressida secoua la tête et l'œil reprit sa position initiale.

« Quelle impolitesse de ma part. » dit Cressida d'une voix chantante. « Je ne vous ai pas saluée. »

« Ce n'est rien. » assura Ginny.

« Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontrée. Je connais toutes les personnes qui assistent à ces évènements, de près ou de loin. Il est rare de voir de nouveaux visages. » précisa Cressida d'un ton enjoué.

« Je suis Ginevra Weasley. » se présenta Ginny. « J'accompagne Mal…Draco, ce soir. »

Elle vit Draco se pencher et adresser un geste de la tête poli en direction de Cressida et de son fils. Ce dernier fit de même et Cressida observa Draco d'un air un peu sévère comme si elle était devant un délinquant de la pire espèce. Elle détourna son attention directement sur Ginny.

« Weasley, dites-vous ? » dit-elle avec intérêt. « Vous êtes la fille d'Arthur ? »

Ginny hocha la tête et Cressida paru ravie.

« Cela fait des années que je tente de faire participer votre père à mon  _Gala des Survivants_ , sans succès. »

« Papa n'est pas très porté sur ce genre de choses. » répondit Ginny avec un rire.

Bien que son père soit désormais haut placé au Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, il détestait les réceptions et autres évènements organisés par le Ministère. Arthur Weasley était un homme simple, proche de sa famille et mal à l'aise dans les occasions sociales. Il préférait analyser une vielle machine à laver moldue plutôt qu'assister à l'un de ces «  _discours interminables et ennuyeux à mourir._  » qu'affectionnait particulièrement le Ministère.

« Votre famille est très proche d'Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Cressida, une lueur joyeuse dansant dans son œil fonctionnel.

Ginny hocha la tête en rougissant. Depuis sa rupture officielle avec Harry Potter, elle le voyait assez rarement. Il était débordé, occupant une fonction clé au sein du bureau des Aurors. Durant les premières années suivant la rupture, une gêne palpable s'était instauré lorsqu'ils se croisaient durant les anniversaires et les dîners organisés au Terrier. Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à fréquenter d'autres personnes, la gêne s'était peu à peu dissipée.

« Absolument, Harry est un membre à part entière de la famille. » expliqua Ginny. « Ma mère insiste pour qu'il assiste au brunch traditionnel du dimanche. »

« Charmant. » répondit Cressida.

Elle parut sur le point de poser une question mais des applaudissements retentirent dans la pièce entière et elles se retournèrent. Une estrade était apparue au fond de la salle de banquet. Un sorcier d'âge mur se présenta sur l'estrade et posa sa baguette sur sa nuque, murmurant un sortilège. On entendit sa voix résonner dans l'ensemble du Théâtre.

« Chers invités, bienvenue à la vingt-septième édition du  _Gala Annuel des Groupements contre l'Éclabouille jaune._  » salua-t-il. « Quel plaisir de voir, cette année encore, que nous sommes réunis en grand nombre afin de contribuer à la lutte contre cette maladie. »

Il y eut des applaudissements dans la pièce et l'homme attendit patiemment avant de poursuivre :

« Chaque année l'Éclabouille jaune fait près de deux mille victimes dans le monde. A ce jour, aucun antidote efficace n'a encore été découvert _. »_

L'Éclabouille jaune était une version aggravée de l'Eclabouille traditionnelle et contrairement à celle-ci, conduisait à une mort lente et désagréable si elle n'était pas détectée dans sa première phase. Elle sévissait le plus dans les pays très froids du globe.

Le Maître de Cérémonie, un sorcier nommé Arnaldus Hipworth, introduisit plusieurs invités pour intervenir sur la question. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, des Médicomages, des Scientimages et des proches de victimes défilèrent devant le pupitre. Ils mentionnèrent les récents progrès obtenus grâce à la recherche et insistèrent sur l'importance des dons afin de poursuivre leurs efforts. Grâce aux contributions de ces dernières années, l'espérance de vie pour les porteurs de la maladie s'était rallongée de dix ans.

A la fin du dernier discours, le Maître de Cérémonie exhorta les invités à donner leurs dons sur des parchemins qui apparurent magiquement sur les tables de banquet.

Ginny vit Malfoy s'emparer de l'un des parchemins, inscrire sur son nom puis une somme d'argent avant de rouler le parchemin de nouveau et le déposer dans le paniquer qu'un elfe de maison présentait parmi chaque table.

On servit le dîner et Cressida Warrington se pencha immédiatement vers Ginny afin de discuter avec elle. Tout au long du repas, les deux femmes échangèrent sur des sujets divers et variés. Ginny constata avec plaisir que Cressida était une femme ouverte, spirituelle et inspirante. Toutes les actions entreprises au court de sa vie dans le domaine de l'humanitaire et l'éducation laissèrent Ginny en admiration. L'époux de Cressida, Casparus Warrington, avait succombé dix ans auparavant des suites de la Dragoncelle.

« Casparus n'était pas l'homme le plus éclairé de la planète, croyez-moi. » dit-elle d'un ton détaché. « Mais il était plein de vivacité. Paix à son âme. »

Contre toute attente, Cressida semblait avoir une vision très arrêtée sur les hommes et leur utilité dans la société. Elle expliqua à Ginny qu'ils servaient uniquement à la reproduction et qu'ils devaient être traités comme des enfants sans surveillance. Elle jeta un regard attendri à son fils en disant cela.

« Encore faut-il parvenir à maîtriser l'égo surdimensionné de certains d'entre eux. » ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Elle jeta un regard dans la direction de Draco. Toute la soirée, elle l'avait ignoré, s'adressant obstinément à Ginny. Cressida avait traité avec dédain toutes les tentatives de Malfoy pour participer à la conversation.

Lorsque le dessert fut terminé, Le Maître de Cérémonie retourna sur l'estrade afin de donner son discours de clôture.

Un serveur passa près de Ginny pour remplir à nouveau son verre. Elle porta le verre à sa bouche puis coula un regard vers les autres tables. Son regard croisa celui de Blaise Zabini dont les yeux étaient fixés sur elle. Elle détourna rapidement le regard, son visage rougissant. Elle commençait à avoir chaud, probablement un effet de l'alcool consommé.

«  _Attention sur le vin, Ginny. C'est déjà ton cinquième verre._ » intervint Katrina dans ses oreilles.

« Vous devriez assister à mon prochain évènement Ginevra,  _Le Bal de L'Ellébore_ , je serai ravie de vous y voir. » lança Cressida.

« Avec joie. » répondit Ginny.

«  _Beau travail Ginny. Je coupe le sortilège et te laisse profiter du reste de la soirée._ » lança la voix de Katrina.

Cressida adressa un sourire à Ginny avant de se diriger vers une autre table pour converser avec l'une de ses connaissances.

Ginny se tourna vers Draco.

« Je vais prendre l'air. » dit-elle avant d'esquisser un geste pour se relever.

A peine debout, elle faillit trébucher et en une fraction de secondes, Malfoy fut debout à ses côtés. Il attrapa son bras.

« Tu es ivre, Weasley. » fit-il remarquer à voix basse.

« Absolu…hic…ment pas, Malfoy. » répliqua-t-elle.

Elle se laissa toutefois conduire à l'extérieur du Théâtre. Ils pénètrent sur un balcon qui donnait vue sur un magnifique jardin. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'une brise fraiche lui caressa le visage.

« Tu ne crois pas avoir assez bu comme ça, Weasley ? » demanda Malfoy en désignant d'un geste de la tête le verre qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

«  _Non_ , Malfoy. Et ne t'avise pas de me dire ce que je dois faire. » dit-elle d'un ton irrité.

Elle devenait particulièrement irascible lorsqu'elle consommait de l'alcool.

« Tu es en train de te rendre ridicule. » commenta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« De quoi s'agit-il, Malfoy ? Déçu de ne pas être le centre de l'attention ce soir ? » interrogea-t-elle avec morgue. « Trop difficile à gérer pour ton ego surdimensionné ? »

« Tu es délirante, Weasley. » répondit Malfoy avec agacement.

Les sens de Ginny étaient désormais très émoussés, et ses mouvements désordonnés. Elle posa son verre sur le rebord du balcon.

« Merlin, je suis ivre. » admit-elle.

Le regard de Malfoy sembla s'adoucir et elle lui jeta un regard noir. Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ?

Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle se sentait frustrée. Frustrée d'avoir à passer cette soirée avec lui. Frustrée d'en être réduite à accepter son offre. Frustrée à l'idée de jouer un rôle devant ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle esquissa à nouveau un pas, plus précautionneux cette fois, afin de rejoindre le Hall mais Malfoy lui attrapa le bras, empêchant le moindre mouvement. Confuse, elle se tourna vers lui et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'il s'approcha de son visage et qu'il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ginny resta figée pendant de longues secondes et abasourdie, elle n'esquissa même pas un geste pour le repousser. Malfoy la relâcha finalement et elle fut éblouie par la lumière de flash photos.

Elle jura copieusement.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Le réveil de Ginny fut relativement brutal. On tambourina violemment contre la porte de son appartement, l'extirpant contre son gré d'un sommeil agité. Elle gémit bruyamment et s'emmitoufla davantage dans sa couverture épaisse, refusant d'abandonner la chaleur rassurante de son lit. Son visiteur n'aurait qu'à revenir plus tard.

Malheureusement, les cognements contre la porte se firent plus virulents et au bout de dix minutes, il parût évident que son visiteur n'abandonnerait pas. Ginny rabattit la couverture sur le côté avec rogne et se redressa lentement, frottant ses yeux endormis.

Une douleur lancinante martelait son crâne et les bruits de la porte ne faisaient qu'empirer son mal. Elle se releva et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers son living-room, se cognant au passage contre sa table basse.

« J'arrive, par Merlin. » s'écria-t-elle en direction de la porte dont le tapage était devenu insupportable pour son mal de crâne.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva devant son amie et belle-sœur, Hermione Granger. Cette dernière entra en trombe dans l'appartement de Ginny, vêtue de sa robe de Médicomage, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais et visiblement très agitée.

« Quel est ton problème, Hermione ? » lança Ginny d'un ton grincheux.

« Mon problème c'est  _ça._ » s'exclama Hermione d'une voix haut-perchée, l'air contrarié.

Hermione paraissait ébranlée, presque en  _transe_ , ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Elle était habituellement calme en toute circonstance et son attitude posée était généralement un modèle pour Ginny. D'un geste fébrile, Hermione sortit l'exemplaire d'un journal et le déposa sur la table de Ginny.

Cette dernière s'empara du journal avec empressement. Les pages  _Société_ de la Gazette du Sorcier étaient consacrées au  _GAGE_. Une double page présentait les faits marquants du Gala. Plusieurs clichés des différents invités illustraient la page et Ginny manqua de peu la crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle vit un cliché d'elle-même et de Malfoy sur un coin de la page. Elle reconnut immédiatement la photo qu'ils avaient pris la veille devant les photographes présents à l'évènement. Sur le cliché, toutefois, elle paraissait moins gauche qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Le faux sourire qu'elle avait collé sur son visage paraissait même presque crédible.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit l'image trembler sur la page avant d'être remplacée par un cliché de Malfoy et du baiser volé qu'il lui avait donné. La vision fut traumatisante pour Ginny et elle laissa échapper un hoquet apeuré.

Une nausée soudaine lui noua l'estomac. Bien que son dégoût fut des plus manifestes face à cette image, il s'agissait probablement des effets impardonnables de sa consommation excessive d'alcool lors de la soirée de la veille qui causait cette réaction.

Elle jura lourdement. Pour une fois, Hermione ne réprima pas Ginny sur son langage vulgaire.

« Exactement, Ginny. » renchérit Hermione d'un ton sidéré. « Que se passe-t-il entre toi et Malfoy  _pour l'amour de Merlin_  ? »

Ginny plongea son visage dans ses mains. Son crâne tambourinait toujours furieusement, elle avait mal au cœur, la nausée lui tordait le ventre et elle se haïssait pour avoir accepté l'offre de Draco Malfoy.

« Ginny ! » s'exclama de nouveau la voix d'Hermione, d'un ton impatient.

« Hermione, j'ai la gueule de bois. » parvint à articuler Ginny non sans difficulté.

« Ça m'est complètement égal, Ginevra Weasley. Je te rappelle que tu as vingt-cinq ans, que tu es une adulte et que tu devrais boire avec modération ! » s'emporta Hermione, à cran. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies été  _tellement_  saoule au point d'embrasser Draco Malfoy ! »

Elle semblait sur le point de se lancer dans l'un de ses longs sermons dont elle avait le secret. Ginny n'avait ni le courage, ni la patience pour le subir.

«  _DracoMalfoyetmoisommesencouple._ » dit Ginny en rougissant.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots très vite, comme si cela aurait le pouvoir de les atténuer.

Hermione sembla tomber des nues. Sa bouche s'agrandit de surprise puis d'effroi. Elle semblait épouvantée, comme si Ginny lui avait avoué qu'elle était en phase terminale d'une maladie grave.

Un nouveau tapotement à la porte, plus pondéré cette fois, se fit entendre. Katrina pénétra dans la pièce, l'air rayonnant et plein de vivacité.

« Je t'ai apporté du café et des muffins Ginny. » annonça Katrina d'un ton réjoui.

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit les deux jeunes femmes la regarder, l'air morose. Elle sembla analyser la scène rapidement. Elle remarqua le journal posé Ginny et une lueur de compréhension éclaira son regard. Elle s'avança vers la table, posant un sac où émanait une délicieuse odeur de café. Katrina tandis sa main en direction d'Hermione.

« Katrina Street-Porter. » se présenta-t-elle. « Je suis une amie de Ginny. »

Des lunettes surdimensionnées reposaient sur le haut de sa tête et elle portait un short kaki ainsi qu'une blouse crème. Comme à son habitude, elle était postée sur des talons gigantesques.

« Hermione Granger. » répondit Hermione d'un ton hésitant, jetant un regard méfiant à la main de Katrina.

Elle la serra néanmoins et un sourire éclatant apparût sur le visage de Katrina.

« Hermione Granger ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux pétillants. « Vous êtes l'amie d'Harry Potter. »

Elle observa Hermione avec son air de prédatrice ayant repéré un éventuel gros contrat. Hermione hocha la tête. Elle était habituée aux mentions fréquentes de son meilleur ami.

« Je dérange ? » insista Katrina. « Ginny et moi étions supposés prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble. »

Ginny hocha la tête en direction d'Hermione, l'air désolé.

« Je ne serai pas longue. » répliqua Hermione d'un ton froid. « Puis-je te parler en privé, Ginny ? »

Ginny acquiesça avant de traîner des pieds en direction de sa chambre, Hermione sur ses talons. Cette dernière referma la porte d'un claquement sec alors que Ginny s'asseyait sur son lit et serrait l'un de ses oreillers près de sa poitrine.

« Dans quelle dimension alternative penses-tu qu'il serait accepté pour toi de fréquenter, Draco Malfoy ? La fouine ? Celui qui a passé toute sa scolarité à nous insulter et à nous tyranniser Ron, Harry et moi ? A me traiter de  _Sang-de-Bourbe_? » demanda Hermione, estomaquée.

Un sentiment de culpabilité rongea Ginny lorsqu'elle vit l'expression heurtée de son amie. Malfoy et ses amis avaient été particulièrement écœurants envers Hermione à cause de ses origines moldues. Elle eut presque envie de tout lui avouer, mais la présence de Katrina dans la pièce attenante l'en dissuada. Elle savait également qu'elle était tenue par un contrat magique.

« C'était il y a dix ans. Mal… Draco a changé depuis. » répondit Ginny d'un ton robotique.

Elle avait du mal à comprendre comment elle parvenait à déballer ce discours préfabriqué sans problèmes. Elle évita toutefois le regard de son amie.

« Je ne peux pas le croire. » dit Hermione, en secouant la tête, comme si elle tentait de sortir d'un mauvais rêve. « Ta famille va devenir complètement hors de contrôle. »

Ginny laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif.

« Je suis venue aussitôt que j'ai vu l'article, ce matin. J'ai dû reprogrammé une chirurgie, Ginny, tu t'en rends compte ? » lança Hermione.

Ginny garda le silence.

« Attends que tes frères voient ça. » dit Hermione avec panique. « Ron va complètement déchanter.  _Pourquoi_ , Ginny ? »

La panique envahit également Ginny. Lorsque sa famille verrait l'article, ils tomberaient des nues. Ensuite, ils lanceraient une chasse à l'homme contre Draco Malfoy. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement à cette pensée. Elle se rappela ensuite qu'elle était supposée jouer les amoureuses transies et elle grimaça.

« Je vais leur parler. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide avant ça. » décréta Ginny.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione accepta de retourner à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle avait passé la demi-heure précédente à contacter chacune des épouses et petites amies du clan Weasley. La mission était d'empêcher les mâles Weasley de mettre la main sur une copie de l'édition du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier. Heureusement pour Ginny, aucun d'entre eux ne travaillaient le weekend, ce qui faciliterait la tâche. Elle fut soulagée d'avoir une si bonne relation avec ses différentes belles-sœurs. Molly Weasley accepta également de faire de même avec Arthur à condition que Ginny révèle la nouvelle à sa famille le jour même. Molly convoqua donc une réunion familiale d'urgence, plus tard dans la journée.

Une fois Hermione disparut de l'appartement, Ginny se tourna vers Katrina qui avait fait profil bas pendant toute la scène. Lorsque Ginny s'installa à la table, Katrina poussa vers elle un café et des muffins. Ginny mordit dans un muffin au beurre, l'air avide. Elle était affamée.

«  _Je suis cuite._ » dit-elle après avoir avalé une grande gorgée de café. «  _Malfoy est mort._ »

« Tout le monde est un peu appréhensif avant de présenter son partenaire à sa famille. » déclara Katrina, d'une voix pleine d'assurance.

Elle était absorbée dans la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Tu ne connais pas ma famille. Ils  _détestent_  les Malfoy. » dit Ginny avec désarroi.

« Aucun problème, Ginny. Draco Malfoy est un nouvel homme. Nous avons activement travaillé sur sa réputation ces derniers mois. » assura Katrina, d'un ton confiant.

Ginny abandonna. Visiblement, Katrina ne voulait rien entendre et la migraine de Ginny était trop douloureuse pour qu'elle insiste davantage.

« La soirée d'hier fut un succès, qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Katrina d'un ton enjoué. « Nous avons obtenu l'invitation de Cressida Warrington et vous êtes apparus dans la Gazette. C'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. »

« Ça c'est ton point de vue. » rétorqua Ginny, l'air morose.

Elle tressaillit en se remémorant la fin de la soirée de la veille.

_Draco Malfoy s'écarta d'elle, la laissant totalement estomaquée par son geste inattendu. Des flashs aveuglants d'appareil photos surgirent de nulle part et Ginny tourna la tête dans leur direction. Elle vit un photographe avec un badge de la Gazette autour du cou. Son visage était tordu par une expression surexcitée et il s'empressa de quitter le balcon une fois son cliché obtenu._

_Ginny se retourna vers Malfoy, une expression furibonde et incrédule sur son visage. Il arborait de nouveau cet air arrogant qu'elle détestait tant et elle eut envie de l'étrangler._

_« Comment ose-tu ? » murmura-t-elle d'une dangereusement basse. « Petit…espèce de…Je vais te…. »_

_Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle n'arrivait pas à articuler de paroles cohérentes. Si Malfoy pensait qu'il pouvait l'embrasser sans son consentement, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Elle sortit sa baguette d'un geste rageur et hurla un sort dans sa direction._

_« Qu'-est ce que… » lança Malfoy avec surprise._

_Une horde de chauves-souris sortirent de sa baguette et chargèrent en direction de Malfoy. Il brandit les bras pour protéger son visage des attaques des petites créatures avant d'ériger sa baguette et de lancer un contre sort, faisant disparaitre les chauves-souris. Ginny lui jeta un regard satisfait. Il semblait furieux._

_Toutefois, avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer la moindre parole, Ginny se dirigea vers l'un des bosquets pour déverser le contenu de son estomac._

_« Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Weasley. » entendit-elle Malfoy lancer derrière elle, l'air dégouté._

_Toutefois elle sentit les mains de Malfoy dégager ses cheveux alors qu'elle continuait à vomir dans le bosquet. Si quelqu'un était entré dans le balcon à cet instant précis, il aurait sans doute trouvé la scène particulièrement cocasse._

_« C'est ridicule. » poursuivit Malfoy en levant les yeux au ciel. « Quel âge as-tu Weasley, quinze ans ? »_

_Ginny se redressa, le visage écarlate, humiliée. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers Malfoy, son expression était neutre et non emplie de jugements, comme elle s'y était attendue. En silence, il prit le mouchoir de son smoking et le tendit à Ginny. Elle s'en empara d'un geste hésitant avant de s'essuyer la bouche avec._

_« Je vais chercher Katrina, il est temps que tu rentres. » dit-il d'un ton neutre._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Katrina pénétrait sur le balcon, l'air un peu paniqué, pour raccompagner Ginny chez elle._

Ginny grimaça d'embarras en repensant au malaise qu'elle avait ressenti la veille. Revoir Malfoy après cette scène inconfortable serait extrêmement gênant. Mais elle s'avançait trop. Elle devrait d'abord s'expliquer auprès du clan Weasley.

Après une longue douche énergisante, Katrina entraîna Ginny sur le  _Cours Ecarlate_  où Benny les attendait devant la façade d'une boutique surnommée  _Le Palace Pailleté de Madame Patty_. Comme à son habitude, il était d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse.

« Pas trop tôt. » dit-il en guise de bonjour.

Katrina le gratifia d'un sourire étincelant avant de pénétrer dans la boutique, Ginny sur ses talons.

Ils entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être un atelier de couture. L'endroit était étroit, plein à craquer de différents espaces de travail sur lesquels se dressaient des machines à coudre tournant seules, et divers accessoires de couture. Aux murs, plus d'une centaine de casiers s'entassaient, dans lesquels on trouvait des tissus triés par coloris et par matières. Certains des tissus se déplaçaient seuls en direction des machines en fonctionnement. D'autres s'enroulaient seuls avant de reprendre sagement leur place dans le casier approprié.

Une sonnette imitant le hennissement d'une licorne retentit à leur entrée.

« Ne l'appelle pas Monsieur. » murmura soudain Benny aux oreilles de Ginny.

Cette dernière lui jeta un regard confus.

« Pourquoi diable… » commença Ginny.

Une porte attenante à l'atelier s'ouvrit et Ginny s'interrompit lorsqu'une femme à l'apparence extravagante entra dans la pièce. Elle portait un maquillage épais, ainsi qu'une large perruque blond platine, volumineuse, affublée d'un bandeau jaune. Les traits de son visage semblaient très masculins, ainsi que sa morphologie générale, enveloppée dans une robe à motifs à pois.

«  _Madame Patty_. » s'exclama Benny d'une voix enthousiaste en se dirigeant vers la femme.

La dénommée Patty posa deux bises sur les joues de Benny puis se dirigea vers Katrina et Ginny. Elle les salua avec autant de chaleur.

« Ravie de te revoir Benny. Je commençais  _presque_  à penser que tu avais oublié l'adresse de ma boutique. » dit-elle d'une voix grave, faussement coléreuse.

Benny eut le bon goût de paraitre gêné.

« Beaucoup de travail, Madame Patty. Et comment pourrai-je oublier la meilleure couturière du pays ? » dit-il.

Madame Patty laissa échapper un gloussement, semblant flattée.

« Je te présente Katrina et Ginevra. » déclara Benny en désignant les deux femmes d'un geste de la tête.

Il se tourna ensuite vers elle et lança :

« Madame Patty est la couturière la plus talentueuse du pays. Ses créations s'arrachent dans le monde entier auprès de sa clientèle de niche. »

« Nous avons besoin de vos services exceptionnels, Madame Patty. » dit Katrina. « Ginny est désormais un personnage public et son style doit être irréprochable. Vos créations permettrait de la différencier de ce qui se fait actuellement dans le milieu. »

« Cela te permettrait également d'obtenir de la visibilité auprès d'une nouvelle clientèle. » ajouta Benny.

Madame Patty sembla hésitante. Elle tritura le coin d'une table de découpage avec ses longs ongles manucurés.

« Je ne sais pas… » dit-elle. « Mes créations sont trop spéciales et trop singulières pour plaire au grand public. »

« Pourquoi ne pas faire un essai ? » suggéra Katrina. « Ginny va assister au  _Bal de L'Ellébore_  la semaine prochaine. Elle pourrait porter l'une de vos créations. »

« Mes créations au _Bal de l'Ellébore_? » répéta Madame Patty, comme si elle n'y croyait pas. « Mon rêve de petit garçon. »

« Et dans les magazines de tout le pays. » promis Katrina avec assurance.

Cela sembla finalement convaincre la couturière dont l'expression devient un peu plus assurée. Elle hocha la tête frénétiquement.

« Ne perdons pas de temps. » dit Madame Patty d'un ton résolu.

Elle attrapa le bras de Ginny et la mena dans une pièce attenante. La pièce avaient des murs colorés, où divers dessins et patrons de tenues extravagantes étaient accrochés. Des dizaines de mannequins arboraient des tenues animées et originales.

Madame Patty invita Ginny à monter sur un tabouret puis agita sa baguette devant elle, érigeant des mouvements gracieux et concentrés. Plusieurs objets s'agitèrent autour de Ginny. Un ruban à mesurer se déroula près de ses jambes, la faisant sursauter. Bientôt, un corset s'enroula autour de sa taille, la faisant suffoquer.

Madame Patty semblait donner des instructions à voix haute, et ses différents instruments s'agitaient joyeusement dans les airs, au rythme de ses paroles. Ginny vit même une plume gribouiller furieusement sur un morceau de parchemin vierge.

«  _De l'art._  » commenta Benny en observant Madame Patty avec un respect non dissimulé.

« Au travail mes enfants. » ordonna Madame Patty d'une voix chantante. «  _Dessinez, découpez, crantez, surfilez !_ »

Elle paraissait plongée dans son monde. Ginny n'osa rien dire mais elle jeta un regard peu assuré en direction de Katrina. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur lorsqu'un aiguille pointue lui piqua le coude.

«  _Ow._  » gémit-elle avec une grimace, massant son coude.

« Veuillez excusez mes enfants, ils sont parfois un peu trop enthousiastes, à l'image de leur  _Mama_. » déclara Madame Patty.

Ginny lui jeta un regard interloquée. Était-elle la seule à voir que cette femme avait des problèmes ?

« Vos enfants ? » répéta Ginny, sans comprendre.

Madame Patty hocha la tête et agita sa baguette en murmurant «  _Nox_ »

La pièce fut plongée dans l'obscurité totale et Ginny émit un cri de stupeur lorsqu'elle vit une douzaine de petites créatures brillantes s'affairer dans la pièce. Elle mesuraient à peine trente centimètres, d'une couleur bleue topaze, avec des oreilles pointues et des yeux d'un noir de jais.

« Je vous présente mes fidèles employés. Ce sont des lutins travailleurs, à ne pas confondre avec des lutins farceurs. Ils assistent les artistes, comme moi. Lorsqu'un lutin s'attache à un artiste, il lui reste loyal pour l'éternité. » expliqua Madame Patty avec attachement.

Ginny vit l'un des lutins travailleurs agiter le ruban mesureur autour de ses mollets. Un autre gribouillait sur un parchemin avec une plume qui faisait la moitié de sa taille.

Madame Patty agita de nouveau sa baguette, et la lumière revint dans la pièce. Ginny cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors qu'elle s'habituait de nouveau à la lumière aveuglante. Les lutins disparurent de son champ de vision.

« Il nous faut de la soie. » déclara Madame Patty de nouveau pour elle. «  _Fine, douce, satinée... Bordeaux._ »

Des dizaines de tissus défilèrent autour de Ginny sous le regard indécis de Madame Patty. Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité, Madame Patty libéra finalement Ginny. Elle semblait avoir fait son choix. Elle indiqua à Ginny qu'elle travaillerait sur la robe et aurait probablement besoin qu'elle revienne pour des essais et des ajustements.

« Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ? » demanda Katrina.

Benny lui jeta un regard critique qu'elle ignora.

« Probablement cinquante -deux, non plutôt cinquante-trois heures de travail effectif. » répondit Madame Patty.

Katrina fronça les sourcils.

« Sera-t-elle prête pour samedi prochain ? » insista Katrina. « Le bal est dans une semaine. »

« Je l'ignore. » répondit Madame Patty, prise au dépourvu. « C'est un travail méthodique et très long.»

« Nous en avons totalement conscience. » intervint Benny pour temporiser la situation, empêchant Katrina de répliquer.

Madame Patty hocha la tête, semblant heurtée.

« Les tissus magiques sont capricieux et ils n'aiment pas être froissés. Il faut les traiter avec respect et tendresse. S'ils sont stressés, la robe n'aura pas le résultat escompté. » dit-elle l'air crispé, adressant un regard courroucé en direction de Katrina, comme si cette dernière avait proféré une insulte grave à son égard.

Benny remercia profusément Madame Patty avant d'entraîner Ginny et Katrina hors de la boutique. Une fois sur le Cours Écarlate, il se tourna vers Katrina, l'air offusqué.

« Peux-tu faire preuve de tact ? Je te rappelle que nous devrions être reconnaissants qu'une artiste de son envergure accepte de créer cette robe ! »

Ginny ne fit pas de commentaire mais trouva que Benny était bien culotté de mentionner le manque de tact de quelqu'un d'autre. Katrina leva les yeux au ciel et fit un geste impatient de la main.

« Nous sommes en droit de poser de questions. » rétorqua Katrina avec irritation. « Je te rappelle que Mr. Malfoy paie une petite fortune pour sa  _création_. D'ailleurs, la visibilité pour elle serait énorme dans ce type d'évènement. A sa place, je resterai enfermée dans mon atelier pour faire en sorte que la robe soit parfaite et prête avant le Bal. »

Katrina avait perdu son habituel ton enjoué et son ton glacial sembla remettre Benny à sa place.

« D'ailleurs, je te rappelle que _je_  te paie pour choisir des tenues, pas pour me faire la morale. » ajouta Katrina d'un ton venimeux.

Ginny fut estomaquée par le soudain emportement de Katrina. Benny ne fit aucun commentaire supplémentaire. Katrina s'élança sur le  _Cours Écarlate_ , les devançant rapidement. Ses talons hauts provoquaient des claquements secs contre les dalles lisses. Benny et Ginny échangèrent un long regard avant de la suivre.

« Rappelle moi de ne _jamais_  l'énerver. » lança Ginny à voix basse.

« Tu n'as encore rien vu. » assura Benny. « Elle est exécrable quand elle s'y met. »

« On devrait faire grève. » proposa Ginny d'un ton mutin.

Ils pouffèrent de rire stupidement pendant quelques secondes avant de s'interrompre rapidement lorsque Katrina jeta un regard sévère par-dessus son épaule.

Ils déjeunèrent dans un petit restaurant libanais et Katrina sembla se détendre, retrouvant son engouement habituel. Toute la conversation fut tournée vers la réunion d'urgence du clan Weasley à laquelle Ginny devrait s'expliquer sur ses choix récents.

« Il est impératif que tu sois convaincante. Si ta famille n'y croie pas, personne n'y croira. » dit Katrina.

« Convaincante ? » répéta Ginny. « Ils vont penser que je suis tombée sur la tête. »

Elle expliqua à Benny et Katrina ses années à Poudlard et la haine mutuelle que se vouaient son frère, Harry et Hermione envers Draco Malfoy et ses sbires.

« C'est de l'histoire ancienne, des idioties d'écoliers. » rétorqua Katrina. « Vous êtes  _tous_  adultes, vous avez tous changé. Il est temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre. »

Ginny rétorqua à voix basse et Katrina ne sembla pas entendre son commentaire.

« Peut-être que tu as besoin d'alliés. » lança soudainement Benny. « Je suis sûr que certains membres de ta famille ne seraient pas aussi virulents que d'autres. »

Ginny réfléchit quelques secondes. Benny avait peut-être raison. Ron, évidemment, serait le plus véhément. Il haïssait Malfoy pour des raisons évidentes. George également. Ses frères plus âgés, comme Bill et Charlie, n'avaient eu aucune interaction avec Draco. Hermione ferait sans doute pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre concernant Charlie. La réaction de Percy, elle, serait une surprise. Elle n'était pas certaine de la manière dont il prendrait la nouvelle.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir à en fendre l'âme lorsqu'elle se sépara de Katrina et Benny. A contrecœur, elle rentra dans son appartement, et passa l'après-midi avachie dans son canapé, un pot de glace à la citrouille dans les bras, jetant des regards tous les cinq minutes à l'horloge, appréhendant l'heure fatidique qui s'approchait à grand pas.

Aux alentours de cinq heures, elle entendit des coups contre sa porte et leva les yeux aux ciel. Pourquoi avait-elle  _autant_  de visites aujourd'hui ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et que ses yeux tombèrent sur Draco Malfoy.

« Tu devrais investir dans une vraie sonnette, Weasley. » commenta-t-il.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir aussi tôt après la fin de soirée désastreuse de la veille. Elle resta devant la porte, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Je peux entrer ? » insista-t-il, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Hum, oui, oui. » articula Ginny en s'effaçant pour le laisser pénétrer dans l'appartement.

Comme à son habitude, il était impeccablement habillé. Il portait un pantalon noir en denim ainsi qu'une chemise grise anthracite. Il resta debout, attendant visiblement son autorisation pour s'asseoir.

« Assied-toi, Malfoy. » dit-elle en désignant le sofa d'un geste de la main.

Draco s'installa sur le fauteuil. Elle remarqua pour la première fois depuis son arrivée qu'il tenait des fleurs dans sa main.

« Tu vas réellement m'offrir des fleurs pour ton attitude d'hier ? » demanda Ginny avec ironie.

Elle n'avait pas oublié son baiser non désiré de la veille. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Draco.

« Je crois plutôt que c'est  _moi_  qui devrait recevoir des fleurs après ton attitude. » déclara-t-il.

Ginny rougit. La fin de la soirée avait été assez humiliante. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il le lui rappelle.

« D'ailleurs ces fleurs ne sont pas pour toi. Je t'en offrirais si je n'étais pas certain que tu me les enverrais à la figure. »

Ce fut au tour de Ginny d'arborer un sourire satisfait. Après tout, Malfoy semblait comprendre à quoi il devait s'attendre avec elle. Il y réfléchirait probablement à deux fois avant de tenter de l'embrasser, désormais.

« Pour qui sont-elles, dans ce cas ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Ma belle-mère. » répondit Draco avec nonchalance. « Après tout, je la rencontre aujourd'hui. »

Les paroles de Draco mirent quelques secondes avant de percuter dans l'esprit de Ginny. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

«  _Non, non et non._  » refusa-t-elle immédiatement, en plein désarroi.

« Katrina m'a indiqué que tu étais en terrifiée à l'idée d'annoncer la nouvelle à ta famille. Je dois de toute façon les rencontrer. Pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ? » suggéra Draco.

« Tu ne comprends _pas_  Malfoy. » intercéda Ginny. « Tu te jettes dans la fosse aux lions. »

« Les lions craignent les serpents, Ginevra. »

Il s'attira un regard noir de la part de la jeune femme.

« Écoute, je sais pertinemment que ta famille me déteste. Je savais de quoi il retournait en te proposant ce contrat. Ne t'en fais pas moi. » assura Draco d'une voix confiante.

Ginny lâcha l'affaire. Personne ne semblait comprendre la guerre mondiale qui s'annonçait. Malfoy ne voulait pas l'entendre ? Il comprendrait bien vite.

« Très bien. » céda-t-elle.

Elle jeta un regard au bouquet de fleurs : des amaryllis blanches.

« Ce sont les fleurs préférés de ma mère. » s'étonna-t-elle. « Comme l'as-tu su ? »

« J'emploie Katrina pour son sens du détail et de la recherche. » répondit Malfoy évasivement. « Allons-y ? Nous risquons d'être en retard. Je n'aimerais pas faire mauvaise impression.»

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers le porte-manteau pour prendre sa veste et son sac à main. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée, et, après avoir lancé un soupir résigné, Ginny s'écria : «  _Le Terrier_  ! »

A sa grande surprise, lorsqu'ils apparurent dans le living-room du Terrier, ils furent accueillis par le clan Weasley dans sa totalité. Une vingtaine de regards assassins se posèrent sur Draco Malfoy. Ginny gémit alors qu'elle reconnaissait un exemplaire de journal ouvert dans les mains de Ron.

«  _Oh Merlin._  » chuchota-t-elle, mortifiée.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Draco Malfoy serait sans doute mort à vingt reprises, trucidé par les  _Avada Kedavra_  lancés par les yeux de la famille Weasley. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger : lequel de ces frères était le plus en colère ?

Était-ce Bill dont les yeux observait Malfoy avec circonspection, l'air insondable ? Ou bien Charlie, dont la tempe s'était crispée, signe évident de colère chez lui ? Peut-être Percy, qui lorgnait Malfoy d'un air sévère derrière ses lunettes strictes ? S'agissait-il de George, dont les bras étaient croisés et dont le regard promettaient des menaces à peine voilées ? En posant le regard sur Ron, Ginny obtint immédiatement la réponse à sa question. Le visage de Ron avait pris une teinte rougeâtre qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu chez lui. Le coin droit de sa lèvre tremblait incontrôlablement et une haine certaine était visible dans ses yeux, rivés sur Draco. Ginny n'aurait pas été étonnée de voir de la vapeur lui sortir par les oreilles.

Elle coula un regard furtif dans la direction de Draco. Curieusement, son visage ne laissait paraître aucun trouble face à l'hostilité manifeste dont il faisait l'objet. Il arborait cet air satisfait qu'il affectionnant tant et Ginny dut reconnaître qu'il avait de l'audace.

Un long silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce et personne ne sembla vouloir le briser.

« Ginny, des explications ? » demanda soudain Hermione, en levant un sourcil dans sa direction.

Elle était installée aux côtés de Charlie, une main posée sur son épaule. Ginny prit une grande inspiration, s'apprêtant à s'exprimer. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit le bras de Draco entourer sa taille.

Les réactions face à son geste ne se firent pas attendre. On entendit des hoquets de stupeur, des exclamations de protestation et des injures dans tout le living-room.

La palme de la réaction la plus explosive revint sans doute à Ron qui tenta de se jeter en direction de Draco, l'air enragé. Il fut intercepté in extremis par George et Angelina qui parvinrent à lui bloquer le passage. Ron tenta de se débattre et d'extirper sa baguette de sa poche mais George fut plus rapide et la confisqua.

«  _Ronald Bilius Weasley !_  » gronda Molly Weasley, les joues rouges de colère. « Je ne t'ai pas élevé pour que tu sautes au cou des invités telle une goule sans bonnes manières ! »

Elle s'avança en direction de Draco et Ginny, s'interposant entre eux et Ron.

« Ce n'est pas un invité ! » répliqua Ron sur le même ton. « C'est un  _Malfoy_  et il n'a rien à faire dans cette maison ! »

« Je te rappelle que tu ne vis plus ici Ronald ! Tu n'as aucun commentaire à faire sur qui est le bienvenue ou non dans cette maison. » lança sa mère d'un ton sec.

« Je vous remercie Mrs. Weasley. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. » lança Draco d'un ton cordial, tendant une main dans sa direction.

Mrs. Weasley se tourna vers lui, légèrement surprise. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle accepta de serrer la main qu'il lui tendait. Au lieu de la serrer, Draco l'attira près de son visage pour un baisemain. Mrs. Weasley se mit à rougir furieusement.

« Je vous ai apporté des fleurs. » ajouta Draco en faisant apparaître le bouquet d'amaryllis blanches de nulle part, le présentant à Molly.

L'expression surprise de Molly se transforma en ravissement alors qu'elle s'emparait du bouquet de fleurs. Elle jeta un regard à Ginny qui ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un regard amusé à sa mère. Molly recevait rarement ce genre d'attention de la part de ses fils. Elle balbutia quelques remerciements gênés avant d'aller poser les fleurs dans un vase près de la salle à manger. Les regards des autres étaient toujours fixés sur Malfoy.

« Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Draco Malfoy. » se présenta-t-il. « Ginny et moi nous fréquentons depuis quelques semaines. Elle comptait vous en parler officiellement. Je suis sincèrement navrés que vous ayez dû l'apprendre par le biais de la Gazette. Sachez que ce n'était en aucun cas notre intention. »

« _Foutaises !_ » s'exclama Ron.

« Ronald ! » hurla la voix de Molly provenant de la salle à manger.

« Ginny. Nous ne t'avons pas entendue. » dit soudainement Charlie. « Quand comptais-tu nous en parler ? »

« J'allais vous en parler, je te le jure, Charlie. Je craignais votre réaction. » avoua Ginny en baissant les yeux.

« Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que prouve ce torchon. » s'exclama Ron en agitant d'un geste virulent l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Tu peux comprendre que ta famille puisse être révoltée d'avoir appris cette… _nouvelle_  dans la presse à scandale. » déclara Percy, qui intervenait pour la première fois.

« C'est entièrement ma faute. » expliqua Draco d'un ton qui semblait désolé. « J'ai insisté pour que Ginny m'accompagne à cette soirée. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin. »

Il paraissait  _presque_ sincère.

« Il fallait y penser avant de fourrer ta langue de fouine albinos dans le gosier de ma petite sœur ! » rugit Ron, d'un ton rempli de révulsion.

« La ferme Ron ! » coupa Ginny avec irritation.

Elle détestait lorsque ses frères parlaient pour elle, comme si elle n'avait rien à dire sur la question. Elle inspira à nouveau et d'une voix plus confiante, déclara :

« Je suis consciente du choc que cela doit être pour vous. Mais je suis une adulte, et j'ai le droit de décider _qui_  je veux fréquenter. »

Des regards estomaqués suivirent sa déclaration.

« Sortez-moi de ce cauchemar. » chuchota Ron en secouant la tête, l'air dégoûté.

« Je crois qu'elle est sous Impérium. » déclara George d'une voix sérieuse.

Quelques murmures approbateurs se firent entendre parmi le groupe.

«  _Mais enfin._  » lança Fleur, l'épouse de Bill. « Je ne comprends pas. Z'ils zont amoureux, z'est ze qui compte, non ? »

D'un geste impatient, Fleur secoua sa longue chevelure argentée. Elle reçut une série de regards noirs de la part des mâles Weasley. Bill lui adressa un regard lourd de sens et elle resta silencieuse. Toutefois, ses lèvres s'étaient pincées, et elle croisa les bras, semblant hautement agacée.

« Peut-être que sa chute du mois dernier a été plus douloureuse qu'on ne le pensait ? » suggéra Angelina en haussant les épaules, observant à Ginny avec des yeux curieux comme si elle se trouvait face à une malade contagieuse.

Le mois dernier, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Bill, le clan Weasley s'était réuni au Terrier pour célébrer l'évènement. Une partie de Quidditch avait eu lieu durant les festivités. Le match, qui était supposé être amical, s'était rapidement transformé en bataille sanglante au vu des différents esprits de compétition de la famille. Ginny avait reçu un cognard particulièrement corsé de la part de George. Elle avait été sonnée le reste de la soirée.

« C'est possible. » lança Charlie en jetant un regard inquiet vers Ginny.

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

« Trésor, tu penses qu'il faudrait l'examiner ? » demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

« Je ne suis  _pas_ tombée sur la tête ! » rugit Ginny avec frustration, sentant la colère monter en elle dangereusement.

Comme à leur habitude, sa famille ne la prenait pas au sérieux. Elle avait toujours été la petite dernière qu'on protégeait et qu'on gâtait mais ses opinions et ses interventions étaient ignorées sans gêne. Toute sa vie, elle avait dû lutter pour se faire entendre par sa famille. A l'heure actuelle, semblait-il, le défi était toujours présent.

Ses frères voulaient continuer à la traiter avec condescendance ? Elle allait leur faire regretter.

« Draco et moi sommes ensemble et il n'y a _rien_  que vous puissiez y faire, compris ? » dit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Draco, l'air résolu et furieux, puis attrapa son visage entre ses mains. Elle l'attira vers elle et planta un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, médusé par sa soudaine réaction. Sa surprise passa bien rapidement toutefois, et il resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Ginny, lui rendant son baiser avec entrain.

Elle rompit finalement leur baiser et l'espace de quelques secondes, leurs regards se croisèrent. Confuse, elle détourna rapidement des yeux, faisant de nouveau face à sa famille qui les observait entre ahurissement et horreur. La bouche de Ron était grande ouverte. Il paraissait mortifié.

« Tu es  _mort_ , Malfoy. » grogna Ron entre ses dents.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres minces de Draco. Il paraissait plus satisfait que jamais. Torturer mentalement son ennemi d'adolescence semblait lui procurer un plaisir manifeste.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies pu faire ça, Ginny. » lança Ron avec rage.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

« Grandis un peu Ronald. Ca fait presque dix ans que vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis. » dit-elle avec agacement.

« Attends qu'Harry l'apprenne… » lança Ron d'un ton menaçant.

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que Ron tomberait aussi bas. Mentionner sa relation avec Harry, terminée depuis plus d'une décennie ? Il savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet à controverse. Pendant trop longtemps Ron et sa mère lui avaient reproché sa décision de manière passive agressive. Cette fois était celle de trop.

«  _Attends qu'Harry l'apprenne et quoi, Ronald ?_  » demanda Ginny d'une voix étranglée. « Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'Harry Potter l'apprendra ? »

Sa voix était restée étrangement calme mais l'expression de son visage était sans équivoque. Elle avait posé les mains sur sa taille, observant son frère d'un air menaçant.

Les autres semblaient retenir leur souffle, observant Ron et Ginny tour à tour.

« A ton avis, Ginny ? Comment va réagir Harry lorsqu'il apprendra que tu l'as remplacé avec un tocard comme Malfoy ? » demanda Ron, en ignorant l'air furieux de sa sœur.

« Pauvre strangulot  _stupide_  que tu es Ronald ! » jura Ginny d'une voix enragée. « Je ne voulais  _plus_  être avec Harry. Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le dise pour que ça entre dans ton crâne vide ? »

Elle se tourna vers sa mère qui était de nouveau entrée dans la pièce. Ginny n'avait pas manqué le regard approbateur qu'avait lancé Molly à Ron.

« Pendant encore  _combien_  de temps vais-je devoir me justifier de ma décision ? » lui demanda Ginny d'une voix étranglée.

Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle sentait des larmes lentement monter dans ses yeux.

« J'en ai assez de vos reproches et de vos tentatives pour  _constamment_  contrôler ma vie. Je ne fais jamais rien de bien pour vous.  _Quelle décision stupide a encore pris Ginny ce mois-ci ? Tiens, encore un échec pour Ginny ?_  » imita-t-elle. « Et si vous laissiez Ginny vivre sa  _foutue_  vie ? »

Un long silence suivit ses paroles. Tous les personnes présentes dans la salle paraissaient choquées par son emportement. D'un geste rageur, Ginny essuya les larmes au coin de ses yeux.

« Ginny. » lança son père d'une voix douce, intervenant pour la première fois. « Nous sommes seulement inquiets pour toi. Personne ne cherche à te contrôler. »

« Nous sommes prêts à laisser une chance à Malfoy si tu as confiance en lui. » assura soudain Bill d'un ton bienveillant.

Percy et Charlie acquiescèrent. George et Ron grimacèrent. Bill se releva et s'approcha de Draco. Arrivé devant lui, il le jaugea quelques secondes du regard avant de tendre la main.

Malfoy parut surprit mais son impassibilité reprit rapidement le dessus. Il serra la main de Bill. La poigne semblait ferme et Bill ne lâcha pas la main de Draco.

« Si tu fais du mal à ma petite sœur, sache que tu devras t'expliquer devant moi et tout ma famille, Malfoy. » gronda-t-il. « Et crois-moi, tu regretteras d'avoir un jour posé les yeux sur elle. »

« Message reçu. » répondit Malfoy d'une voix calme, sans toutefois se laisser intimider.

« Parfait. » déclara Bill avant de se tourner vers Ron.

« Ron, fais tes excuses à Ginny. » ordonna-t-il.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Ron d'une voix contrariée. « Vous avez tous perdu la tête ? C'est de Malfoy qu'on parle ! Comment pouvez-vous accepter de la laisser sortir avec cet enfoiré ? »

Il se dégagea da la prise de George et sortit par la porte du jardin, d'un pas furibond. George se précipita à sa suite.

« Ginny, puis-je te parler une seconde ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix calme à l'attention de Ginny.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et suivit Hermione dans la cuisine. Elle croisa les bras, et évita de croiser le regard de son amie.

« Je suis désolée de la situation. Mais je pense que c'était prévisible. » dit Hermione.

« Qu'il déteste Malfoy est une chose. » répliqua Ginny. « Mais que ma rupture avec Harry soit sans cesse remise sur le tapis en est une autre. »

« Tu dois comprendre Ron, Ginny. Malfoy a été infect avec nous pendant des années. Il a passé son temps à nous insulter et à nous tyranniser. Il injuriait sans cesse ta famille. Tu peux comprendre que Ron l'ait en travers de la gorge, non ? »

« Malfoy a été pire avec toi qu'avec Ron et tu n'es pas aussi bornée que lui face à la situation. » rétorqua Ginny.

« Tu connais Ron, il a sa fierté. Et voir son unique sœur avec Draco Malfoy doit être difficile à supporter. »

Ron avait été un adolescent mal dans sa peau, manquant de confiance en lui et les injures de Malfoy et de sa bande avait eu un impact certain sur lui. Malfoy lui avait toujours fait comprendre qu'il était inférieur au vu de ses moyens, de sa famille « traître » à son sang et se moquait constamment du fait que Ron soit une roue de secours pour Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, ce qui était évidemment faux.

Ginny se détendit alors qu'elle réalisait que l'attitude de son frère était tout à fait justifiée envers Malfoy. Toutefois, elle gardait sa position concernant la mention de sa rupture avec Harry Potter. Ni Ron, ni sa mère, ni les autres membres de sa famille n'avaient le droit de lui dicter qui elle pouvait fréquenter. Elle était adulte et de ce fait, libre de faire ses propres choix.

Et techniquement, elle n'avait pas choisi Draco Malfoy. Après tout leur relation n'était qu'une farce. Mais ses proches l'ignoraient. Elle sentit de nouveau cette vague de culpabilité la submerger. Hermione l'observait en silence.

« Ginny, puis-je te poser une question ? » demanda soudain Hermione. « Promets-moi d'être honnête. »

« Hm hm ? »

« Peux-tu m'assurer que Malfoy ne te fait  _aucun_ chantage et que tu es avec lui parce que tu le souhaites ? » demanda Hermione avec sérieux.

Ginny hocha la tête, tentant de cacher sa gêne. Pourquoi Hermione était-elle aussi perspicace ?

« Je suis avec Draco parce que j'ai choisi de l'être. » répondit Ginny.

« Tu es amoureuse de lui ? » insista Hermione.

Ginny rougit furieusement.

« J'ai…des sentiments pour lui. » avoua Ginny d'un ton rapide.

Techniquement elle ne mentait pas. Elle éprouvait une multitude de sentiments envers Draco Malfoy : de l'irritation, du mépris et une folle envie de lui mettre une gifle bien placée.

Cela sembla suffire à Hermione qui n'insista pas plus. Elles retournèrent dans le salon où l'ambiance était toujours aussi pesante. Draco apparaissait comme un intrus, parmi sa famille.

« Mr. Malfoy, vous resterez bien pour une tasse de thé et quelques biscuits ? » proposa Molly d'une voix polie.

« Absolument. Et je vous en prie, Mrs. Weasley, appelez-moi Draco. » dit-il.

Les deux heures suivantes furent irréalistes pour Ginny. Draco Malfoy prenait le thé dans la salle à manger de ses parents, en plein milieu de ses frères, leurs conjointes et leurs enfants. La scène aurait presque été hilarante si les évènements qui y avaient conduit n'avaient pas été aussi problématiques.

Dominique, la petite dernière de Bill et Fleur semblait extrêmement intéressée par ce nouvel invité et passa l'après-midi sur les genoux de Draco pour lui montrer ses différents jouets. Fleur, qui s'occupait de Victoire, et actuellement enceinte de leur troisième enfant, parut ravie d'avoir trouvé une baby-sitter pour l'après-midi. Lorsque Ginny vit Malfoy rire avec l'enfant dont les boucles étaient aussi blondes que les siennes, leurs regards se croisèrent et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il ferait un bon père. Elle se donna une claque mentale au vu de sa propre bêtise et détourna rapidement les yeux.

Durant l'après-midi, le clan Weasley traita Draco avec une distance polie. Seul Percy engagea une vraie conversation avec lui, intéressé par les activités de  _Machinations Malforescentes_ , la multinationale de Malfoy. Draco fut extrêmement courtois avec les membres de sa famille.

George revint finalement seul du jardin et s'installa aux côtés d'Angelina. Ginny ne vit pas Ron pendant le reste de l'après-midi. Peu à peu, tous les membres de sa famille se retirèrent pour la soirée et Ginny fut soulagée lorsqu'elle enlaça ses parents une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la cheminée.

Elle vit Draco serrer la main de son père puis faire un autre baisemain à sa mère. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Malfoy en faisait trop. Ils atterrirent de nouveau dans le salon de Ginny et cette dernière se laissa choir dans son canapé, soupirant de frustration. Malfoy s'installa à l'autre bout du sofa. Un long silence s'installa.

« Ca n'était pas aussi horrible, en fin de compte ? » souligna soudainement Draco.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? C'était terrible. » répliqua Ginny, lâchant un gémissement de frustration.

« Ca aurait pu être pire. J'étais persuadé qu'ils m'attaqueraient à un moment ou un autre. » dit Draco en haussant les épaules.

Elle lui jeta un regard interloqué. Elle admirait presque son positivisme. Pour elle, la rencontre avait été désastreuse. Elle se sentit soudainement embarrassée de s'être ainsi laissée emportée par ses émotions devant sa famille et Malfoy. En moins de vingt-quatre heures, Malfoy avait assisté à des scènes extrêmement humiliantes pour elle. La veille, il l'avait vue ivre morte. Aujourd'hui, il l'avait vue pleurer et s'apitoyer sur son sort devant sa famille.

Elle se rappela soudain du baiser qu'elle lui avait donné devant sa famille entière et son malaise devint insoutenable. Elle rougit furieusement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait  _apprécié_  d'embrasser Malfoy. Elle grimaça de dégoût.

« Tout va bien, Weasley ? » demanda Draco.

Que dirait-il s'il savait à quoi elle pensait ? Elle secoua la tête, se maudissant intérieurement. Il s'agissait simplement de ses hormones. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu de contact physique intime avec un homme et ses hormones s'étaient probablement réveillées. Malfoy ne lui plaisait absolument pas. En vérité, il l'agaçait jusqu'à la moelle.

Elle secoua la tête d'un geste impatient avant de se tourner vers lui, l'air résolu.

« Avant de continuer, je crois qu'il est nécessaire d'établir quelques règles. » déclara-t-elle.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Ne m'embrasse plus sans ma permission. » décréta Ginny.

« Weasley, je te rappelle que  _tu_  m'as embrassé sans ma permission. » argumenta Draco, l'air consterné.

Ginny grimaça de nouveau. Deux baisers avec Malfoy en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Cela devenait inquiétant.

« C'était différent. Il fallait que je rendre la chose plus crédible. » répliqua Ginny, de mauvaise foi. « Quoi qu'il en soit, plus de baisé volé sans permission.  _Des deux côtés._  »

« Entendu. » accepta Draco.

Il extirpa soudain un miroir à double sens de sa poche et sembla discuter avec un interlocuteur. Après quelques secondes, il rangea le miroir, l'air irrité.

« Puisque que je suis apparemment devenu son messager : Katrina passera demain pour t'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse. » dit-il en levant les yeux aux ciel.

« Pour quoi faire ? » demanda Ginny, en lui jetant un regard curieux.

« Aucune idée, Weasley. » dit-il avant de se relever. « Et  _non_ , je ne lui transmettrai pas ta réponse. »

« Tu t'en vas ? » demanda Ginny d'un ton surpris.

« Oui, à moins que tu veuilles passer la soirée avec moi, ce dont je doute fort. » lança Draco.

Les oreilles de Ginny rosirent.

« Plutôt mourir. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Malfoy esquissa un rictus avant de la saluer et de quitter son appartement.

Le lendemain, Ginny fut réveillée par un tapotement contre sa fenêtre. Elle se dirigea vers cette dernière, et lorsqu'elle agrandit l'ouverture, un hibou s'engouffra à l'intérieur, déposant au sol un petit paquet avant de s'éloigner de nouveau.

Avec curiosité, Ginny déchira le papier kraft et vit un petit miroir à double sens flambant neuf, avec une encadrudre noire sur laquelle des gravures avaient été marquées. Une note accompagnait le miroir :

_Miss Weasley,_

_De la part de Mr. Malfoy qui pense que cela vous sera utile._

_Allegra McGrath_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire alors qu'elle observait l'objet. Une fois reliés, ces miroirs permettaient de communiquer à distance avec d'autres détenteurs de miroirs similaires. Ils coûtaient une petite fortune. La majorité des sorciers utilisaient des moyens de communication plus traditionnels et plus abordables comme le réseau public des cheminées ou les missives par Hiboux.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et se prépara un café d'un geste distrait. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de son salon, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit un homme sur un balai devant la fenêtre. Une partie de son café se renversa et elle jura bruyamment. Elle était encore en petite tenue et elle se rua vers sa chambre, mortifiée. Elle attrapa un peignoir et s'emmitoufla dedans avant de retourner dans le salon.

L'homme était toujours à la fenêtre et elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux lorsqu'elle vit qu'il nettoyait simplement les vitres de l'extérieur. Elle reconnut le concierge de l'immeuble.

Une heure plus tard, des coups à sa porte retentirent et elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement pour accueillir Katrina. A sa grande surprise, elle ne vit que Benny.

« Bonjour. » dit-il.

« Où est Katrina ? » demanda Ginny. « Je pensais avoir rendez-vous avec elle ? »

« Non, c'est avec moi finalement. » dit Benny en croisant les bras, l'air impatient.

Il la détailla de haut en bas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Ginny jeta un regard curieux à sa tenue, sans comprendre. Elle portait une robe pull marron à col roulé ainsi que des bottes en cuir de la même couleur.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ma tenue ? » demanda Ginny, heurtée.

Elle se trouvait plutôt mignonne avec cette robe qui lui faisait une jolie silhouette.

« On va faire du sport, Ginny, pas du shopping. » répliqua Benny en la regardait comme si elle était obtuse.

«  _Du sport ?_  » répéta Ginny, désappointée. « Je n'étais pas au courant. Katrina aurait pu m'en parler. »

Benny haussa les épaules, inintéressé.

« Tu vas te changer ? » demanda Benny avec impatience. « Je n'ai pas toute la journée. »

Ginny grogna avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour changer sa tenue. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils transplanaient sur le Chemin de Traverse devant un local nommé  _Le Centaure acrobate._

Ginny suivit Benny à l'intérieur de l'établissement en trainant des pieds. Elle détestait faire de l'exercice. Pendant son adolescence, elle avait été une férue de Quidditch et d'activités en plein air. Désormais, bien des années plus tard, son manque d'entraînement se faisait ressentir sur sa forme.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande salle dans laquelle étaient disposés différents accessoires magiques de musculation. Elle vit une femme se hisser sur un balai volant, faisant plusieurs répétions. Dans une salle attenante, un cours collectif semblait avoir lieu. Des individus se tordaient dans tous les sens sur le remix d'un succès de Celestina Moldubec.

« On est obligé ? » demanda Ginny avec espoir en direction de Benny.

« Tu es un personnage public, désormais. » répliqua Benny. « Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on voit tes bourrelets dans la presse ? »

« Je n'ai pas de bourrelets ! » protesta Ginny, offusquée.

« Continue de t'en convaincre. » répliqua Benny. « Allons-y. »

Ils montèrent un escalier en colimaçon donnant accès à une pièce privée. Un homme s'y trouvait, plaçant sur le sol différents accessoires de torture selon Ginny.

« Lee ! » s'exclama Benny avec enthousiasme.

L'homme se retourna vers eux et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Ginny reconnut Lee Jordan, un ami d'enfance de George.

« Lee, je te présente Ginny. Ginny, voici Lee, mon demi-frère. » présenta Benny.

Ils avaient effectivement un petit air de ressemblance. Ce qui les rapprochait le plus était sans doute leur chevelure. Tous les deux portaient de longues dreadlocks.

« On se connait. » indiqua Lee avec un sourire en saluant chaleureusement Ginny. « Ginny est la sœur d'un ami. Un bail depuis la dernière fois. Quand était-ce déjà ? »

« Au mariage de George et Angie. » se rappella Ginny en lui adressant un sourire. « Tu travailles ici ? »

« C'est mon club, oui. » indiqua Lee. « Je l'ai ouvert il y'a deux ans. »

« Et il fait  _fureur_. » ajouta Benny. « Celestina Moldubec est l'une des clientes privées de Lee. »

Lee haussa les épaules, avec un sourire contrit.

« Je ne me plains pas. » dit-il.

« Arrête de jouer au modeste, Lee. » reprocha Benny. « Nous sommes là pour Ginny. Elle a besoin d'une remise en forme complète. »

L'heure suivante fut un véritable calvaire pour Ginny. Lee lui fit enchaîner des dizaines d'exercices différents, la laissant à peine retrouver son souffle entre chacun d'entre eux. A la fin, elle respirait bruyamment, son visage était rouge et ruisselait de transpiration.

« Bien joué, Ginny » dit finalement Lee avec un sourire. « Ca sera plus facile, la prochaine fois. »

Il semblait à peine à essoufflé tandis que Ginny crachait presque l'air renfermé de ses poumons. Benny qui avait passé la séance à lire un exemplaire de Sorcière-Hebdo tendit à Ginny une serviette propre. Elle s'essuya le visage alors que Lee et Benny discutaient avec animation. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'ébahissement lorsqu'elle qu'elle vit Blaise Zabini entrer dans la pièce. Il parut également surpris de la voir mais son visage se fendit en un sourire chaleureux alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

« Ginny ! » salua-t-il d'une voix chaude. « On se croise à nouveau. »

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il paraissait extrêmement séduisant dans sa tenue de sport, laissant deviner une belle musculature. Elle se sentit embarrassée par sa propre apparence. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et elle était toute transpirante.

« A croire que tu me suis. » lança Ginny, l'air faussement accusateur.

Il éclata de son rire rauque, rejetant la tête en arrière et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de l'observer avec fascination. Elle trouvait ses fossettes adorables.

« Tu viens ici souvent ? Ca fait plusieurs mois que je fréquente ce club, je ne t'ai jamais vue. » s'étonna Blaise.

« C'est la première fois… _et la dernière._  » ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, en jetant un regard noir par-dessus son épaule à Benny.

« C'est toujours difficile de reprendre. » admit Blaise, avec empathie.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant. Après tout, s'il venait ici régulièrement,  _peut-être_  qu'elle ferait également des efforts.

« Ca a l'air de plutôt bien marcher pour toi. » dit-elle en désignant d'un geste de la tête sa silhouette.

Elle faillit se gifler mentalement en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire ce commentaire. Il allait probablement la prendre pour une perverse.

« Merci pour le compliment. » dit-il, en esquissant un sourire.

La conversation s'arrêta mais ils continuèrent à se regarder dans les yeux. Une impression de déjà-vu dangereusement familière parcourut Ginny.

« Eh bien, content de t'avoir vu. » dit-il finalement, une lueur rieuse dans les yeux.

Ginny rougit et hocha la tête. Elle esquissa un geste pour s'éloigner puis revint finalement sur ses pas.

« Ça te dirait de prendre un café, l'un de ces jours ? » proposa-t-elle soudainement. « Ce serait l'occasion de reprendre contact. »

Il sembla surpris qu'elle soit aussi directe. Pour dire la vérité, elle l'était aussi.  _Fichues hormones stupides,_  pensa-t-elle. Elle avait l'impression de retourner à l'adolescence lorsqu'elle lui parlait.

« Avec plaisir. » accepta-t-il avec un sourire. Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita dans les airs, faisant apparaitre un morceau de parchemin.

« Voici mon adresse. » indiqua-t-il.

Ginny s'empara du morceau de parchemin et l'enferma dans son poing. Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

« A bientôt, Ginny. » dit-il avec un clin d'œil en s'éloignant.

Ginny arborait un sourire niais lorsque Benny vint la rejoindre. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et elle espéra secrètement qu'il n'avait pas entendu son interaction avec Blaise.

«  _Je viens d'inviter Blaise Zabini à sortir._  » pensa-t-elle, partagée entre l'excitation et la panique.

Elle savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon.


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

«  _Quelle mauviette tu es, Ginny Weasley._  » pensa-t-elle, laissant échapper un énième soupir.

Ginny repoussa le parchemin d'un geste impatient, grognant de frustration. Irritée, elle barra les quelques mots inscrits sur celui-ci avant de s'emparer d'un nouveau parchemin vierge.

«  _Déjà le quatrième._  » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, levant les yeux au ciel devant sa propre bêtise.

Elle avait passé l'heure précédente à écrire une missive pour Blaise dans le simple objectif de l'inviter à sortir. La chose s'était révélée plus compliquée que prévue et Ginny avait la désagréable impression de revenir à son adolescence et à ses premières interactions maladroites avec la gent masculine.

Ses trois tentatives précédentes l'avait laissée relativement insatisfaite. Ou le ton de la missive était trop direct, ou bien trop incertain. Elle mordit énergiquement l'extrémité de sa plume. Pourquoi était-elle aussi nerveuse ? Par le passé, elle avait fréquenté beaucoup d'hommes mais peu la rendaient aussi nerveuse que Blaise Zabini. En toute honnêteté, il l'intimidait autant qu'il l'attirait et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle était à la hauteur. C'était un homme séduisant, accompli et il recevait probablement l'attention de dizaines de femmes, plus attirantes les unes que les autres.

D'autre part, ce stupide contrat qu'elle avait signé avec Malfoy créait une problématique supplémentaire. Elle n'était probablement pas autorisée à fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre, du moins pas en  _public._ Elle secoua la tête, laissant échapper un rire dénigrant. Voilà qu'elle s'imaginait  _déjà_ des scénarios. Après tout, Blaise souhaitait peut être seulement reprendre contact avec elle, de manière tout à fait  _platonique_. Ginny soupira de nouveau, puis, d'un geste décidé, commença à écrire sur son parchemin:

_Blaise,_

_On m'a recommandé un excellent restaurant portugais près du Chemin de Traverse. Apparemment, leurs ''pasteis de nata'' seraient d'un autre monde. Je te propose d'y faire un tour demain si tu es libre et d'en juger par toi-même._

_PS : Je ne connais absolument rien en gastronomie portugaise._

_A bientôt,_

_Ginny_

Elle relut la missive d'un œil satisfait. Le ton était léger et plutôt neutre. Rien dans le message ne donnait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un rencard. Elle avait même ajouté une petite touche d'humour. Elle inscrivit son adresse au dos du parchemin puis l'enroula rapidement par peur de changer d'avis. Elle sortit de l'appartement puis se dirigea vers les escaliers, afin d'atteindre la volière que son immeuble mettait à la disposition pour les résidents.

Une large chouette tachetée hulula joyeusement lorsque Ginny s'approcha d'elle pour lui attacher la missive à la patte.

«  _Tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière._ » pensa Ginny alors qu'elle observait l'animal déployer ses ailes et disparaitre à l'horizon.

En début d'après-midi, elle rejoignit les locaux de  _S &P Communications, _l'agence de Katrina. La firme occupait deux étages dans un bâtiment situé à  _Magipolis_ , le quartier des affaires de la communauté magique londonienne.

Les locaux étaient à l'image de Katrina : un style moderne, coloré et sensationnel. Ginny fut accueillie par Karl, l'associé, et accessoirement le petit-frère de Katrina.

« La réunion de Katrina s'est un peu rallongée. » expliqua Karl en désignant d'un mouvement de la tête une porte à l'autre bout du couloir. « Je te propose une tasse de thé, en attendant ? »

Ginny hocha la tête et accepta le thé que lui servit Karl dans une tasse aux imprimés animaliers, motifs que Katrina appréciait particulièrement. Ginny s'installa sur le canapé d'angle incarnadin de la réception. Plusieurs clichés de Katrina en compagnie de sorciers célèbres étaient encadrés et affichés sur les murs blancs de la pièce.

Dix minutes tard, Katrina ainsi qu'un homme à l'allure stricte apparurent à la réception. Ce dernier portait un insigne du Ministère. Il serra la main de Katrina avant de prendre congé. Lorsque Katrina aperçut Ginny, elle esquissa un large sourire. Toutefois, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il semblait quelque peu forcé. Elle paraissait soucieuse.

« Ginny, pardonne-moi. Quelques affaires à régler. » dit Katrina, évasivement.

Elle prit Ginny par le bras et l'attira vers la pièce attenante, une salle de réunion, semblait-il. Un large tableau blanc recouvrait un côté de la pièce. Katrina invita Ginny à s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils à imprimés en peau de dragon. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de buter en regardant le canapé, hésitante. Elle avait encore en tête l'un des nombreux sermons d'Hermione concernant la chasse et le braconnage illégal de créatures magiques dans l'unique but de fabriquer des chaussures, des accessoires, et des meubles.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est du faux cuir. » indiqua Katrina. « Grazyna me tuerait, sinon. »

« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Ginny en prenant place aux côtés de Katrina.

« Tu ne l'as pas encore entendue débiter l'un de ses discours activistes sur un mode de vie respectueux des créatures magiques ? J'ose à peine manger de la viande devant elle. » ajouta Katrina avec un léger rire.

Elle croisa les jambes, plissant la robe moulante en jersey qu'elle portait. Derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires, elle observa Ginny avec intensité.

« Comment s'est déroulée la rencontre avec ta famille ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ginny laissa échapper un long soupir avant de relater à Katrina ses déboires récents devant le clan Weasley. Katrina l'écouta avec attention, prenant de temps à autres des notes dans son calepin.

« Intéressant. » dit-elle, une fois que Ginny eut terminé son récit. « Qu'as-tu pensé du baiser avec Draco ? »

Katrina avait demandé cela d'un air totalement décontracté, comme pour s'enquérir de la météo. Les joues de Ginny prirent une teinte écarlate.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cette question est pertinente. » dit Ginny, l'air embarrassée.

«  _Au contraire_. Depuis l'article de la Gazette, il est désormais officiel que vous êtes en couple. » indiqua Katrina. « Il faudra désormais vous montrer affectueux en public. Je veux être certaine qu'il est agréable pour toi d'embrasser Draco. Pour des raisons évidentes de crédibilité. »

Le visage de Ginny s'empourpra davantage. Elle ne s'était même pas demandé si elle avait apprécié les baisers qu'elle avait partagé avec Malfoy. Pour dire la vérité, elle se souvenait à peine du premier, au vu de son état d'ébriété avancé. Quant au second, qu'elle avait donné à Malfoy pour défier sa famille, elle supposait qu'il avait été plutôt correct.

« Ce n'était pas désagréable. » admit-elle avec gêne.

Katrina hocha la tête mais Ginny vit très clairement un sourire en coin apparaitre sur son visage. Très vite, toutefois, Katrina reprit son air concentré, observant ses notes avant réflexion.

« C'est très clair, il va falloir convaincre ton frère Romuald. Visiblement, c'est le plus réfractaire. »

«  _Ronald._  » rectifia Ginny d'un ton dépité. « Et ne compte pas trop là-dessus, il  _hait_  Draco Malfoy. Il préférait probablement se jeter dans une fosse remplie d'araignées plutôt que de l'accepter en tant que beau-frère. »

« Justement Ginny, si nous parvenons à le convaincre, le reste sera une bouchée de pain. » assura Katrina. « Tu as mentionné ta relation avec Harry Potter comme source de conflit. Pourrais-tu m'en dire un peu plus ? »

« Je croyais que tu savais déjà _tout_  grâce à tes contacts. » répliqua Ginny.

« Certains sujets sont hors d'atteinte. Il semblerait que le Survivant ait également fait appel à son propre réseau de consultants. Le public sait peu de choses sur sa vie privée depuis la fin de la guerre. » dit Katrina, l'air intéressé. « Si je comprends bien, vous vous êtes fréquentés pendant votre jeunesse. »

« Nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant ma cinquième année à Poudlard et il a décidé de rompre pour ma sécurité. » expliqua Ginny d'un ton neutre. « Fin de l'histoire. »

« Pourtant tout le monde s'attendait à ce que vous vous remettiez ensemble après la fin de la guerre, non ? En particulier ta famille. Pourquoi cela n'a-t-il pas été le cas ? » insista Katrina

« Pendant notre séparation et durant la guerre nous avons tous les deux vécu des choses compliquées. » répondit Ginny d'un ton impassible. « Je pensais qu'il était mieux pour nous deux de suivre des chemins séparés. »

« C'était donc ta décision ? » demanda Katrina.

Elles s'aventuraient sur une pente qu'elle ne souhaitait pas emprunter.

« Écoute Katrina, je ne vois pas en quoi cette discussion est pertinente. C'est du passé et j'aimerais éviter d'aborder cette période. »

Ginny avait parlé d'un ton si glacial que Katrina sembla prise au dépourvu. Elle parut distinguer l'attitude défensive de Ginny car ce fut d'une voix plus douce quelle poursuivit :

« Absolument, je voulais simplement être sûre d'avoir tous les éléments en main. De toute manière, nous avons peu intérêt à ramener ton passé avec Harry Potter sur le tapis. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » interrogea Ginny.

« La presse _adore_  Harry Potter, le fils prodigue, le Survivant de la Nation. Sa côte de popularité est extrêmement haute auprès de l'opinion publique. » expliqua Katrina. « Si la presse commence à faire des comparaison avec Draco Malfoy, nous sommes cuits et notre projet tombe à l'eau. »

Ginny hocha la tête, approuvant silencieusement. Les paroles de Katrina faisaient totalement sens. De plus, faire en sorte d'éviter qu'on s'attarde sur sa relation avec Harry Potter arrangeait totalement Ginny.

Un  _toc toc_  à la porte se fit entendre, interrompant la conversation des deux femmes. Benny, Grazyna et Dennis pénètrent dans la salle de réunion, discutant avec enthousiasme.

« Vous avez commencé sans nous ? » demanda Dennis, faisant la moue.

« Ginny et moi avions quelques sujets à voir ensemble. » informa Katrina avant de se relever.

«  _Quelle mystère._  » commenta Dennis en lançant un clin d'œil vers Ginny.

« Installez-vous. » ordonna Katrina d'un ton impatient avant de prendre place à la table de réunion. « Nous avons très peu de temps et beaucoup de sujets à passer en revue. »

Les autres l'imitèrent, Ginny y compris. Katrina érigea sa baguette magique et l'agita en direction du grand tableau blanc immaculé. Soudainement, il fut remplacé par des images de Malfoy ainsi que de Ginny, provenant des différents articles de  _Sorcière-Hebdo_  et de la  _Gazette du Sorcier_. Des graphiques apparurent également sur le tableau, révélant des données chiffrées que Ginny ne comprenait pas.

« Grazyna, peux-tu nous donner un aperçu global des derniers chiffres ? » demanda Katrina.

« Absolument. Nous n'avions pas prévu autant de visibilité dans l'article de la Gazette à propos du  _GAGE_. On peut estimer la portée de l'article à près de six pour cent des abonnés de la Gazette, et un pour cent supplémentaire si l'on prend en compte les non-abonnés. »

« En nombre de personnes, comme cela se convertit ? » demanda Katrina.

« Quatre mille personnes potentiellement touchées. » répondit Grazyna. « Bien sûr il faut garder en tête que le Samedi est traditionnellement le jour le moins populaire pour la Gazette. D'autre part, le journal de mentionnait pas les noms de Draco ni de Ginny. Cela signifie que plus de quatre-vingt pour cent de ces lecteurs ne les reconnaitront pas. »

Katrina hocha la tête.

« Et en terme de niches ? »

Grazyna agita sa baguette en direction du tableau, faisant apparait l'image d'une femme âgée, tenant un chaudron.

« Premièrement la « _ménagère_  » ou responsable des achats. Entre quarante-ans et cinquante-ans. Mariée, entre un et trois enfant en général, revenu moyen ou élevé. »

Elle agita de nouveau la baguette, faisant apparaitre l'image d'un femme plus jeune, tenant un balai de Quidditch à la main ainsi qu'un mallette.

« En second lieu, les jeunes professionnelles entre vingt-cinq et trente-cinq ans. Statut marital plutôt varié mais rythme de vie actif et cercle social rempli. » expliqua Grazyna.

« Excellent, je ne pensais pas que nous pourrions atteindre autant de personnes avec un article aussi vague. » lança Katrina. « Bon travail Grazyna. »

Grazyna hocha la tête, semblant satisfaite.

« Benny ? » interrogea Katrina en se tournant dans sa direction. « Des nouvelles en termes de partenariat ?»

« Le partenariat avec Madame Patty est toujours en cours de négociation. » indiqua Benny. « La prochaine étape est bien évidemment le placement de produit. J'ai entendu d'excellents retours sur la marque de cosmétique  _La Petite Sorcière_. Une gamme de produits totalement organiques, non-testés sur les créatures magiques. Je pense que qu'associer l'image de Ginny à cette marque serait bénéfique. »

Katrina hocha la tête.

« Absolument, et après-tout, le bio est _in_ , même en cosmétiques. » dit-elle avec satisfaction. « Grazyna nous avons ton feu vert ? »

« J'étais déjà convaincue au ' _'non-testés sur les animaux''_  » assura Grazyna avec un rire.

« Parfait. Dans ce cas Benny, peux-tu contacter leur représentant ? Nous allons leur proposer de tester leurs produits pour le  _Bal de l'Ellébore._  » lança Katrina. « Des nouvelles de Madame Patty et cette robe ? »

« La robe est déjà bien avancée. Nous aurons un essai avec Ginny plus tard dans l'après-midi. » renseigna Benny.

« Excellent. Qu'est-ce que ça donne de ton côté, Dennis ? »

Dennis agita à son tour sa baguette en direction du tableau, faisant apparaitre des images de Draco Malfoy dans divers environnements.

« La semaine passée, Draco Malfoy a signé un chèque pour la  _Société britannique pour la prévention de la cruauté envers les Créatures Magiques_. Il a également assisté à une collecte de fonds pour une école magique au Tibet. Il a donné un discours devant une centaine de personnes concernant l'importance de la prévention contre les groupes extrémistes. » expliqua Dennis. « Jeudi dernier, il a rencontré le Ministère de la Magie chilien afin que son entreprise,  _Machinations Malforescentes,_  débloque un fonds spécial pour les étudiants souhaitant faire une année d'échange au Royaume-Uni. »

Sur l'une des images, Ginny vit Malfoy serrer la main d'un petit homme trapu, probablement le Ministère de la Magie chilien.

« Comment a-t-il pu faire ça en une semaine ? » demanda Benny, l'air estomaqué.

« Grâce à quelques mèches de cheveux, du Polynectar ainsi qu'un excellent imitateur, c'est-à-dire, _moi_. » dit Dennis avec un rire.

« Tu veux dire que tu prends l'apparence de Malfoy pour rencontrer toutes ces personnes ? » demanda Ginny, en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Eh bien, Draco est un homme occupé et ne peut pas être  _partout_  à la fois. Toutes ces apparitions ont un réel impact positif sur son image, alors pourquoi ne pas apporter un coup de pouce ? Après tout, c'est mon rôle. » dit Dennis en haussant les épaules.

« Excellent. » approuva Katrina en observant les images, l'air approbateur. « Bravo pour la créativité, Dennis. Tu gagnes le bonus cette semaine. »

Dennis esquissa un grand sourire, l'air satisfait.

« Mais c'est de la  _triche._  » lança Benny en croisant les bras.

« J'ai demandé des  _résultats_. » lança Katrina d'un ton impérieux. « Il faudra faire preuve d'imagination la prochaine fois, Benny. Sortir un peu des sentiers battus. »

Benny et Grazyna échangèrent un regard dépité.

« Parfait, Grazyna, au sujet des chiffres… » commença Katrina.

Elle se lança dans une grande conversation avec Grazyna concernant les données des graphiques affichés.

Dennis se pencha vers Ginny.

« Comment s'est passée la rencontre avec ta famille ? » demanda-t-il, l'intéressé.

Ginny soupira avant de lui faire un résumé de la situation. Benny écoutait également la conversation, commentant de temps à autre. Une demi-heure plus tard, Grazyna et Katrina étaient toujours plongées dans leur analyse des derniers chiffres. Katrina autorisa les trois autres à prendre congé pour l'après-midi.

Dennis leur proposa d'aller prendre un verre dans un pub au coin de la rue.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de bonus ? » demanda Ginny. « Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir saisi »

« Chaque semaine, nous débriefons sur les actions que nous avons entrepris dans le cadre du projet. La personne dont les actions ont le plus d'impact gagne un bonus. » expliqua Dennis. « Quelques gallions en plus sur le salaire. »

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez d'autres qualifications. » expliqua Ginny.

Lors de leur première rencontre, Katrina avait présenté Benny, Grazyna et Dennis comme une «  _brigade beauté._  » Il semblait toutefois que leur domaine de travail s'étendait bien au-delà des activités mentionnées.

« Grazyna est analyste marketing, Benny est chef de projet publicitaire et je suis chargé de communication. » dit Dennis. « Nous avons tous une double casquette. »

« Comme ça, Katrina obtient nos doubles compétences en échange d'un seul salaire. » ajouta Benny.

Dennis fit les gros yeux à Benny.

« Tu es  _tellement_  exploité Benny. » dit-il avec ironie. « Ne l'écoute pas Ginny, nous n'avons pas à nous plaindre. Et puis le projet  _Drinny_ est le plus amusant sur lequel j'ai travaillé. Je m'amuse comme un petit fou. »

Ginny grimaça en entendant le mot  _Drinny_. Ce terme était tellement ridicule.

« C'est un projet énorme pour chacun d'entre nous. »

« Ca ne vous pose aucun problème moral ? De devoir mentir ou altérer des faits pour créer une fausse image concernant un individu ? »

«  _Pas vraiment_. Et puis Malfoy n'est pas un criminel, ou un politicien véreux. »

« Cela ne dérange pas Malfoy que vous soyez tous au courant de la supercherie ? » insista Ginny.

« Nous avons tous signé une clause de confidentialité assez solide. Si l'un de nous révèle quoi que ce soit, notre carrière est fichue. » dit Benny.

Ginny hocha la tête. Cela faisait sens après tout. Elle voyait mal Malfoy prendre ce genre de risque.

La conversation dévia sur un sujet un peu plus léger et Ginny écouta distraitement les deux hommes discuter de banalités tandis qu'elle sirotait son verre de limonade. Le nom de Blaise Zabini se fit soudainement entendre dans la conversation et Ginny sortit de sa torpeur. Apparemment, le classement annuel des  _Bachelors les plus désirables_  par Sorcière-Hebdo serait publié dans les semaines à venir et selon Dennis, Blaise avait d'excellentes chances de se retrouver à la première place.

« N'oublie pas que Cassius Warrington est fraichement divorcé. » rappela Benny.

Dennis secoua la tête.

« Vu le scandale après son divorce ? Warrington n'a aucune chance. »

« Quel scandale ? interrogea Ginny.

« Des photos de lui ont été publiées par Sorcière-Hebdo l'année dernière. Je te passe les détails mais pense  _BDSM_. Et la femme sur les photos n'était pas son épouse. » ajouta Dennis avec un rire.

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux choqués.

« Sa mère a fait appel à la plus grand firme de relations publiques du pays après cette histoire. Les avocats de la famille Warrington ont attaqué Sorcière-Hebdo en justice. » ajouta Dennis. « Je pense sincèrement que Zabini est bien parti pour gagner cette année. »

« Il n'est peut-être pas éligible au classement. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit encore célibataire. Il fréquente le club de gym de mon demi-frère et Lee m'a dit qu'il l'avait croisé avait une femme plus âgée il y a quelques semaines. Apparemment, ils parlaient de mariage. »

Ginny qui s'apprêtait à prendre une gorgée de sa boisson, stoppa son geste immédiatement. Blaise voyait-il déjà quelqu'un ?

« Blaise fréquente quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle tenta de rendre désinvolte.

Benny haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. » répondit-il. « Et n'oublions pas Harry Potter, qui a été élu l'année dernière. »

« Lee a vu Blaise avec une sorcière plus âgée ? » insista Ginny, ignorant le reste des paroles de Benny.

Benny lui lança un regard étonné.

« Oui, mais il s'agissait probablement de sa mère. Après tout, elle s'est mariée pour la huitième fois il y a quelques semaines. » répondit Benny, après un moment de réflexion.

« Tu es certain ? » insista Ginny.

« Non, après tout je n'y étais pas. » répondit Benny en lui adressant un regard suspicieux. « Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ? »

« Pour rien. » s'empressa de répondre Ginny, sentant le feu lui monter aux joues. « Je voulais juste savoir s'il avait ses chances pour le classement. »

«  _Bien sûr._  » répondit Benny en levant les yeux au ciel, comme s'il voyait clair dans la réponse de Ginny.

« Arrête de faire planer le doute, Benny, ou Ginny ici présente risque de nous faire un infarctus. » glissa Dennis, l'air faussement accusateur.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » nia Ginny en détournant les yeux, embarrassée.

« Je dois dire que je suis aussi intéressé de connaitre la réponse. Après tout, Zabini est un fantasme national. »

« Zabini n'est pas gay. » rappela Benny.

« C'est ce qu'ils disent  _tous._  » rétorqua Dennis en tirant la langue, dans un geste très enfantin.

Il s'attira les rires de des deux autres.

Ginny rentra chez elle en fin d'après-midi après une longue et éreintante séance d'essayage chez Madame Patty en compagnie de Benny. La robe était loin d'être finalisée, ce qui sembla paniquer Benny. Il s'imaginait sans doute déjà les foudres de Katrina. Madame Patty assura qu'elle et ses lutins redoubleraient de travail les deux prochains jours.

En entrant dans son appartement, elle trouva une lettre coincée sur son rebord de fenêtre et elle déplia la parchemin, regardant la réponse d'un air pressé :

_Ginny,_

_Je serai ravi de t'initier à la gastronomie portugaise. Je suis libre mardi pour le déjeuner. Je te propose de me rejoindre sur le Chemin de Traverse, en face de Fleury et Botts, à midi._

_A demain,_

_BZ_

Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire un peu niais en lisant la lettre. Une part d'elle avait craint de ne pas obtenir de réponse de la part de Blaise (cela aurait été  _extrêmement_ embarrassant)

Lorsqu'elle se glissa dans ses couvertures cette nuit-là, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle attendait de cette rencontre avec Blaise. Après tout, tout le monde pensait désormais qu'elle fréquentait Draco Malfoy (elle grimaça à l'idée)

Cette nuit-là, elle eut son lot de rêves étranges : le premier impliquait Hermione qui lui faisait un énième sermon sur ses choix romantiques. Dans le second, plus explicite, elle se vit dans l'atelier de Madame Patty, vêtue d'une robe de bal inachevée. Le tissu était léger et transparent, cachant à peine son corps. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, au lieu de se retrouver devant Madame Patty, elle vit Blaise Zabini. Dans ses mains, il tenait des accessoires de couture et il s'approcha de Ginny pour ajuster une partie de sa robe. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains sur sa taille.

« Ne bouge pas. » ordonna-t-il, l'air concentré. « Les tissus sont délicats, il faut les traiter avec beaucoup d'attention. »

Ginny hocha la tête, ravie d'obtempérer.

« Les tissus ne sont pas les  _seules choses_  à traiter avec beaucoup d'attention. » lança une autre voix, faisant sursauter Ginny.

Elle tourna tête et vit avec horreur Draco Malfoy agenouillé auprès d'elle, posant un ruban mesureur autour de la cuisse de Ginny.

Elle laissa échapper un hurlement surpris et sortit immédiatement de son sommeil agité.

«  _Traumatisant._  » pensa-t-elle, frissonnant de dégoût en se remémorant la fin de son rêve.

Pourtant, il avait plutôt bien débuté avant que Draco Malfoy ne fasse son apparition indésirable. Elle s'extirpa de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle prit une longue douche froide, espérant intimement que cela diminuerait sa frustration sexuelle (elle devait  _sérieusement_  être en manque si elle commençait à avoir des rêves impliquant Malfoy)

Elle se souvint ensuite qu'elle verrait Blaise quelques heures plus tard. Il serait probablement gênant de lui parler comme si de rien n'était alors que ses rêves étaient peuplés de pensées inappropriées le concernant.

Ginny passa près d'une heure à décider de sa tenue pour le déjeuner. Benny aurait été d'une aide précieuse à cet instant, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle comptait sortir avec Blaise Zabini. Évidemment, elle voulait paraitre séduisante. D'un autre côté, elle ne souhaitait pas que Blaise pense qu'elle souhaitait l'aguicher. «  _Ce n'est absolument pas un rendez-vous._  » dit-elle à haute voix.

Elle opta finalement pour une tenue décontractée mais soignée : un pantalon noir, une blouse bleue en lin, une veste simple en cuir noir accompagné par une paires de bottines en daim marron. Elle se maquilla légèrement, laissa ses cheveux cascader sur ses épaules puis s'empara de son sac à main avant de quitter son appartement.

Elle transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse, manquant de renverser un sorcier chauve qui marchait à toute allure, portant un chaudron rempli de courses dans ses bras. Il lui adressa un regard critique avant de disparaitre dans une ruelle étroite.

Ginny se dirigea vers  _Fleury et Botts_ , la librairie populaire du centre-ville. Son cœur fit un petit bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle aperçut Blaise Zabini devant la façade de l'enseigne. Comme à son habitude, il était diablement séduisant dans la chemise d'un gris ardoise qu'il portait. Il esquissa un sourire en la voyant approcher, et elle se sentit fondre. Elle espéra qu'elle n'était pas encore devenue cramoisie lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

« Bonjour. » salua-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Ginny. » héla-il. « Tu es ravissante. »

Si ce n'était pas encore le cas, désormais, le visage de Ginny était probablement aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Merci. » répondit-elle. « Allons-y, je crois que c'est tout près. »

Ils s'engagèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse avant de prendre la direction d'une ruelle discrète où des petites boutiques s'entassaient. L'une des enseignes, nommée  _Adega da Tia Carlota_ , était un petit restaurant typique, au style relativement sobre.

«  _Blaise !_  » s'exclama une femme dès qu'ils furent entrés. «  _Legal te ver de novo !_  »

La femme, probablement la gérante du lieu, semblait connaître Blaise. Elle avait parlé dans une autre langue (vraisemblablement du portugais) et Ginny se tourna vers Blaise, un sourcil levé. Blaise répondit à la femme directement dans sa langue. La dame se tourna en direction de Ginny avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Je vous en prie, installez-vous. » dit-elle en gesticulant vers une table. « Je vous apporte immédiatement la carte. »

Elle s'éloigna tandis que Blaise tirait la chaise de Ginny, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Il prit place à son tour et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Ginny, un air faussement innocent s'installa sur son visage.

« Tu connaissais déjà cet endroit. » dit-elle, faussement accusatrice. « Et moi qui pensais que j'allais te faire découvrir les lieux. »

Il haussa les épaules, lâchant un rire.

« Il y a peu de restaurants portugais dans les environs, tu peux être certaine que je les connais tous. Celui-ci est probablement le meilleur. J'y passe régulièrement. » expliqua-t-il.

« Tu parles couramment portugais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai beaucoup voyagé, au Brésil, au Mozambique et au Portugal, notamment. Ces trois pays partagent la même langue, mais avec des accents très différents. Et mon père est Brésilien. » informa-t-il.

La dame revint auprès de leur table pour leur apporter deux menus et poser sur leur table un plateau d'apéritifs composés d'olives, de fromages et de petits pains.

« Obrigado, Carlota. » dit Blaise à l'adresse de la dénommée Carlota.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demanda immédiatement Ginny.

« Cela signifie '' _merci'_ ' » répondit Blaise.

«  _Obrigado ?_  » répéta Ginny.

«  _Obrigada_  pour toi, étant donné que tu es une femme. » rectifia-t-il.

« Je suis lamentable en langues étrangères. » avoua Ginny avec un rire.

« Je peux t'apprendre, si tu veux. » suggéra-t-il avec sérieux, son sourire s'élargissant.

« Crois-moi, je suis un cas désespéré. » assura-t-elle avec un rire dénigrant. « Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ? »

« Pour commencer, je suggère d'essayer du  _Vihno Verde_ , ou plutôt du  _vin vert_. C'est une spécialité du Nord du Portugal. » expliqua-t-il.

« Du vin  _vert_? » répéta Ginny estomaquée.

L'idée même lui semblait étrangement absurde.

« Il n'est pas  _réellement_  vert, si c'est ton inquiétude. » lança Blaise d'un ton rassurant. « La couleur est la même que le vin blanc à vrai dire. La production est différente, cependant. »

Blaise parcourut patiemment le menu avec elle, lui expliquant la composition des plats inscrits en portugais et lui recommanda des spécialités locales. Il lui proposa de tester plusieurs plats, comme elle ne parvenait pas à se décider.

Quelques instants plus tard, Carlota revint avec la bouteille de vin vert (qui n'avait de vert que l'appellation au grand soulagement de Ginny) et Blaise tendit son verre devant elle, comme pour porter un toast.

« A nos retrouvailles. » dit-il.

Elle acquiesça et brandit son verre devant elle, le faisant légèrement toucher celui de Blaise. Il ne la lâcha pas du regard alors qu'ils trinquaient et elle se sentit de nouveau rougir devant son air sondeur.

« Dis-moi Ginny. » reprit Blaise d'un air sérieux. « Je dois avouer que je suis surpris que tu fréquentes Draco Malfoy. »

Sous la table, la main de Ginny commença à triturer nerveusement le bout de la nappe en carreaux rouges et blancs.  _Évidemment_ , le sujet Draco Malfoy finirait pas tomber d'un moment à l'autre.

« Je pense que ça a été une surprise pour beaucoup. » répondit Ginny d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé.

« C'est vraiment sérieux entre vous ? » demanda Blaise.

Ginny croisa les jambes, l'air gêné.

« J'imagine que oui. » répondit-elle en buvant une grande gorgée de vin.

« Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Vous semblez si… _différents._  » indiqua Blaise en l'observant avec attention.

Ginny se força à esquissa un sourire.

« Ces choses-là ne se contrôlent pas. » dit-elle, feignant l'amusement.

Il hocha la tête, semblant en pleine réflexion. Après quelques instants, il poursuivit :

« Il semblait particulièrement protecteur avec toi lors du Gala, la semaine dernière. »

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Je veux parler de la manière dont Draco Malfoy et sa mère sont intervenus lorsqu'ils ont vu que je te parlais. On aurait dit deux lions enragés qui souhaitaient protéger leurs petits. » ajouta Blaise avec un rire.

Ginny émit un rire, nerveux pour sa part. Il était vrai que Malfoy avait semblé particulièrement hostile avec Blaise lors du  _GAGE_.

« A Poudlard, vous sembliez amis. » fit remarquer Ginny.

« Draco Malfoy et moi n'avons jamais été amis. » rétorqua Blaise d'un ton sombre, ce qui étonna Ginny. « Disons que nous pouvions nous tolérer et fréquenter le même cercle de personnes. »

Elle hocha la tête, légèrement surprise par la soudaine froideur de Blaise. Il sembla le remarquer car son regard s'adoucit et il lança :

« J'espère qu'il ne verra aucun inconvénient à notre  _amitié,_  Ginny. »

Il avait dit cela d'une voix suave, regardant Ginny avec insistance. Elle acquiesça, sans répondre, fascinée par la couleur cuivrée de ses yeux.

« Je suis adulte, et je suis libre d'être amie avec qui je le souhaite. » dit-elle, finalement.

Le sourire de Blaise s'élargit et il détourna le regard car Carlota se dirigeait à nouveau vers eux, faisant léviter devant elle une multitude de plats qui se posèrent sur la table. Ginny observa la table garnie avec envie et admiration. Blaise lui présenta les plats devant eux : un assortiment de croquettes à la morue, de ragoût de poisson et de pommes de terre, un pot-au-feu et du poulet au piri-piri.

La nourriture était bien différente de ce à quoi elle était habituée et tout lui parut succulent.

Pendant le repas, Blaise porta beaucoup d'attention au parcours de Ginny depuis leur dernière rencontre, près de dix ans auparavant et elle se sentit assez à l'aise pour lui raconter, sur le ton de l'humour, son parcours plutôt chaotique. Elle apprécia le fait qu'il ne semblait pas la juger, contrairement à Malfoy.

« Pour résumer, je n'ai toujours pas trouver ma voie. » admit-elle, finalement.

« Tu as toujours été un électron libre. » fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en coin. « Je ne suis pas étonné. »

Elle haussa les épaules, penaude. Il était rare que son manque de cohérence et ses choix hâtifs soient perçus positivement. Sa famille, et en particulièrement sa mère, était toujours prompte à critiquer son mode de vie. A son âge, selon sa mère, Ginny aurait dû être en ménage, mère de deux enfants, et vivre une petite vie bien rangée et sans histoires. Toutefois, par philosophie (ou par défi !) Ginny s'était toujours refusée de suivre le chemin lisse et sans tâches préconisé par ses proches.

« Tu sembles ailleurs. » lança soudainement Blaise, la sortant de ses pensées.

« Je suis là. » assura-t-elle.

Elle secoua la tête, esquissant un léger sourire avant de prendre à nouveau une gorgée de vin.

« Tu sais, j'ai appris plus de choses sur toi en une heure… » commença-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

« Qu'en six-mois il y a dix ans ? » acheva Blaise en levant un sourcil.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Peut-être parce que nous n'avons jamais vraiment discuté ? » suggéra-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Dis-moi, Ginny. » dit-il finalement, alors qu'il reposait sa serviette de table près de son assiette vide. « Allons-nous encore agir longtemps comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous ? »

Sa question directe déstabilisa Ginny. Désarçonnée, elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Depuis qu'elle avait croisé Blaise Zabini à ce bal de charité, elle s'était forcée à garder le passé commun qu'ils partageaient enfoui dans une partie éloignée de son cerveau.

L'entendre le mentionner d'une manière si abrupte faisait émerger des souvenirs lointains à la surface. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules.

« Le contraire serait un peu étrange, non ? » dit-elle.

« Ne réponds pas à ma question avec une autre question. » dit-il d'un air entendu.

Les joues de Ginny rosirent.

« Je ne veux pas te rendre mal à l'aise. » lança-t-il avec un sourire. « Un dessert ? »

Ginny secoua la tête. Le repas avait été extrêmement copieux et elle se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

« Même si l'idée me met l'eau à la bouche, je crois que je suis pleine. » dit-elle.

« Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, dans ce cas. Après tout, tu n'as pas gouté le fameux pastel de nata. » dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

« Est-ce une invitation ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

« A toi de voir. » dit-il avec sérieux, la regardant avec intensité.

Blaise jeta un regard à sa montre et une expression surprise apparut sur ses traits.

« Cela fait deux heures que nous sommes là. » indiqua-t-il avec étonnement. « Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

« J'imagine que c'est une bonne chose. » répondit Ginny d'un ton mutin.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Blaise et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était beau à en tomber par terre.

« Oui, sauf pour mon directeur financier avec qui j'avais une réunion il y a une demi-heure. » répondt Blaise avec un rire sans-joie.

« Je suis navrée. » dit immédiatement Ginny, confuse.

« Ne t'excuse pas. Il n'osera pas me faire de remarque. Les avantages d'être à son propre compte. » ajouta-t-il. « Et je dois dire que j'étais en  _excellente_ compagnie. »

Ginny se détendit et lui adressa un sourire radieux. Carlota se présenta à la table pour leur demander s'ils avaient apprécié le repas. Elle sembla ravie d'entendre les compliments de Ginny au sujet de sa cuisine. Blaise sortit une poignée de gallions et les posa sur la table.

« Tu n'as pas à… » commença à protester Ginny.

« J'insiste. » l'interrompit-il d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de refus.

Alors qu'ils s'engageait de nouveau dans la ruelle du restaurant, leurs mains se frôlèrent et Ginny remarqua avec soulagement qu'il ne portait pas d'alliance. Benny et Dennis auraient finalement leur confirmation, pensa-t-elle.

Blaise la remercia pour le déjeuner, s'approcha d'elle pour poser un baiser chaste sur sa joue avant de prendre congé. Alors qu'elle l'observait s'éloigner puis disparaitre parmi la foule dense du Chemin de Traverse, Ginny se tritura les mains, nerveusement. Elle pouvait sentir des papillons agités jouer une partie de Quidditch effrénée dans son ventre.

«  _Je suis fichue._  » pensa-t-elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A votre avis, que s'est-il passé entre Blaise et Ginny ?


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

«  _Je vais partir en dépression nerveuse._  » annonça Benedict Jordan d'un ton dramatique.

Il se laissa choir sur un fauteuil, soufflant bruyamment et agitant sa main près de son visage, comme s'il hyper-ventilait.

« Détends-toi, Benny. » intervint Dennis Creevey d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. « Tout va bien se passer. »

«  _Tout va bien se passer ?_  » répéta Benny en lui jetant un regard interloqué. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? »

Il se releva d'un bond puis sortit de la pièce en trombes comme un enfant contrarié, sous les regards perplexes de Ginny et Dennis.

Ils avaient rejoint le  _Palace Pailleté de Madame Patty_  pour les derniers essais de la robe en vue du bal ayant lieu le lendemain. Madame Patty, la créatrice, leur avait annoncé d'un air circonspect que la robe n'était pas encore finalisée.

« _Quel drama queen._ Je vais le voir. » annonça Dennis avec un soupir lassé.

Il disparut à son tour de la pièce et Ginny se retourna vers Madame Patty, l'air mal à l'aise.

« Désolée. » dit-elle avec gêne. « Vous pensez que la robe sera prête avant demain soir ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit Madame Patty avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. « C'était une mauvaise plaisanterie de ma part, je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait de manière aussi excessive. »

Elle émit un petit rire et Ginny fit de même, soulagée. Une partie d'elle-même comprenait Benny. Katrina pouvait parfois être terrifiante. Il avait probablement frisé la crise d'angoisse en réalisant qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer auprès d'elle.

« C'est une occasion inespérée pour une créatrice comme moi. » indiqua Madame Patty avec excitation. « Que mes créations soient visibles dans un évènement aussi prestigieux est inespéré. »

« Pourtant Benny nous a expliqué que vous étiez connue dans le monde entier. » lança Ginny, curieuse.

« Parmi une clientèle de niche, oui. » répondit Madame Patty. « Un monde invisible, secret, où d'autres hommes comme moi se transforment en femme pour offrir un spectacle inoubliable à nos admirateurs. »

Elle sourit faiblement avant d'ajouter :

« Comme vous vous doutez bien, Ginevra, ce n'est pas un loisir  _approprié_ pour la société conservatrice dans laquelle nous vivons. »

Une heure plus tard, Ginny sortait de l'atelier en compagnie de Dennis et Benny. Ce dernier s'était calmé en apprenant que la robe serait prête pour l'évènement.

« A plus tard. » salua Ginny dans leur direction avant de transplaner face à l'entrée de son immeuble.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle bouscula involontairement le concierge, un homme sympathique bien qu'étrange, et s'excusa à la hâte avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge du salon avant de se ruer dans sa salle de bain. Elle mit rapidement de l'ordre à sa chevelure, puis se dirigea vers son canapé, dans le séjour.

Sur la table basse, elle vit son miroir à double sens scintiller et un fourmillement lui remplit le ventre alors qu'elle s'en emparait. Elle posa sa baguette sur le miroir et un visage familier apparut dans le reflet.

« Blaise. » salua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Depuis leur déjeuner, quelques jours auparavant, ils avaient communiqué de manière régulière. Blaise la contactait toujours aux alentours de douze heures, lorsqu'il prenait une pause brève pour se restaurer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu manges ? » demanda Ginny avec un sourire mutin en voyant Blaise mastiquer lentement.

« Un Phô vietnamien. » indiqua-t-il.

Elle le vit repousser son assiette sur le côté puis s'essuyer la bouche avec une serviette immaculée. Elle l'observa, l'air rêveur. Pourquoi le moindre geste qu'il faisait était-il aussi sexy ?  _Reprends-toi, Ginny,_  pensa-t-elle.

« Si me souviens bien, je te dois encore un dessert. » rappela-t-il avec un sourire.

«  _Je_  suis libre. Je te rappelle que _tu_  es toujours occupé. » rétorqua Ginny avec malice.

Il fit mine de prendre un air blessé et posa une main sur son torse, faussement heurté.

« Je vais me rattraper. » promit-il d'un air sincère. « Je pars en déplacement à Singapour ce soir, mais je serai de retour la semaine prochaine. »

« Pas d'inquiétude, je comprends que tu sois pris par ton travail. » lança Ginny d'un ton rassurant.

« Tant mieux. J'ai envie vraiment de te revoir. » déclara Blaise.

Il avait dit cela en la regardant droit dans les yeux à travers le reflet du miroir et le cœur de Ginny rata un battement. Elle se sentit furieusement rougir. Des coups à sa porte la firent sursauter et elle décolla à contrecœur son regard du miroir.

« C'est probablement ton petit-ami. » dit Blaise avec froideur.

En jetant un rapidement coup d'œil vers le miroir, elle avait juré voir Blaise lever les yeux au ciel. Elle se mordit la lèvre, embarrassée.

« Tu devrais aller lui ouvrir, il va s'impatienter. » poursuivit-il, glacial.

« On ne fait rien de mal. » dit Ginny, mal à l'aise.

«  _Pour l'instant._  » rétorqua Blaise. « A plus tard, Ginny. »

Le reflet de Blaise disparut du miroir, laissant une Ginny estomaquée, la bouche ouverte, tandis que son cerveau enregistrait ses dernières paroles.  _Pour l'instant_ , avait-il dit.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'épancher plus longtemps sur la signification de cette phrase car les coups à sa porte reprirent, de manière plus insistante cette fois.

Elle posa le miroir et se dirigea vers la porte. Allegra McGrath, l'assistante personnelle de Draco Malfoy entra dans son appartement, tenant un sac de courses dans les bras.

« Je dérange ? » demanda-t-elle par pure politesse.

Elle semblait peu intéressée par la réponse et dépassa Ginny pour rejoindre la petite table qui faisait office de salle à manger.

« Non, non. » répondit rapidement Ginny, l'air évasif.

« Pourtant j'ai cru vous entendre parler. »

« Je parlais seule. » mentit Ginny, tentant désespérément de ne pas rougir de plus belle. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Allegra avait posé le sac de courses en papier kraft sur la table et y extirpait des verres à pied, des couverts, des assiettes ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin et un récipient en plastique contenant de la nourriture.

«  _Le Bal de l'Ellébore_  est demain soir et il primordial que vous ayez une petite leçon sur l'étiquette et les bonnes manières. » informa Allegra alors qu'elle disposait la vaisselle sur la table. « J'espère que vous avez faim et que vous aimez la nourriture indienne. »

Ginny était affamée mais quelque peu outrée d'être ainsi considérée sans manières.

« Je n'ai pas été élevée par des trolls, vous savez. » rétorqua-t-elle. « J'ai des manières. »

« J'en suis certaine, Miss Weasley, mais il s'agit là d'un évènement de grand standing avec des codes différents de ceux que vous connaissez. » expliqua Allegra avec patience.

Si Ginny pensait avoir des manières, les deux heures suivantes lui prouvèrent qu'elle se trompait lourdement. Allegra lui expliqua d'abord les règles des salutations et du langage corporel.

« Toujours une poignée de main pour saluer et dire au revoir à un individu. Elle doit être légère, jamais ferme. Les femmes tendent leurs mains avant les hommes. » indiqua Allegra.

La leçon porta ensuite sur les très nombreuses règles de l'art de recevoir et du code de conduite lors d'un repas.

« Gardez vos mains constamment sur la table, jamais sur vos genoux. Attention à ne pas poser les coudes sur la table. »

Ginny apprit l'utilité d'une demi-douzaine de couverts différents ainsi que la manière dont ils devaient être posés près de son assiette tout au long du repas. Allegra lui expliqua ensuite l'importance d'observer l'hôte de l'évènement ainsi que l'invité d'honneur.

« L'hôte ou l'hôtesse est toujours la personne initiant un toast. Toujours attendre qu'il commence à manger avant de toucher à la nourriture. Quand l'hôte replie sa serviette, cela signifie que le dîner est terminé. » dit-elle.

« Et si j'ai encore faim ? » demanda Ginny d'un ton ironique, à voix basse.

Allegra l'ignora et poursuivit :

« Il n'est pas poli de partir avant l'invité d'honneur. En général, les festivités se terminent peu après la fin du repas. »

Ginny apprit également qu'il était totalement inapproprié de demander une visite la demeure de l'hôte et qu'il était toujours bien vu d'écrire une d'écrire une note de remerciement suivant l'évènement.

« Pas d'inquiétude. Je m'occuperai de rédiger et d'envoyer la note. » indiqua Allegra.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, s'emparant de son miroir à double sens à l'intérieur de son sac.

« Mr Malfoy. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » dit-elle d'une voix professionnelle.

Ginny la vit murmurer dans le reflet pendant quelques minutes, acquiesçant aux instructions que lui partageait visiblement Malfoy.

« Entendu, Mr. Malfoy, je m'en charge. » indiqua finalement Allegra.

Elle se tourna vers Ginny.

« Narcissa Malfoy vous invite à dîner au Manoir la semaine prochaine. » annonça-t-elle d'une voix distraite.

Ginny faillit recracher la bouchée de poulet massala qu'elle mastiquait énergétiquement. Après le fiasco avec sa famille et Malfoy, elle avait redouté ce type d'invitation de la part de Narcissa Malfoy. Lorsque Ginny l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, lors du dîner de charité, elle avait paru relativement agréable. Ginny savait toutefois que Narcissa Malfoy était une femme très soucieuse de son image auprès de ses pairs. Il s'agissait probablement d'une façade qu'elle avait adopté en public.

La nervosité envahit Ginny et elle reposa sa fourchette, l'appétit coupé.

« Miss Weasley, attention à la manière dont vous posez vos couverts lorsque vous avez terminé ! » critiqua immédiatement Allegra.

Lors du  _Gala Annuel des Groupements contre L'Éclabouille jaune_ , Ginny avait été fascinée par l'élégance de l'évènement. Néanmoins, elle constata rapidement que le GAGE n'était rien face à l'extravagance du  _Bal de L'Ellébore_. L'évènement réunissait la haute société de la communauté magique internationale le temps d'une soirée.

«  _Tout le gotha y sera._  » lui avait indiqué Katrina, quelques jours auparavant. «  _Le Bal de L'Ellébore est placé sous un nouveau thème chaque année, soigneusement choisi par Cressida Warrington_. »

Le thème de cette année était l'Art Nouveau et la large salle de réception avait été décorée par un artiste autrichien. Courbes, lignes sinueuses et arabesques dominaient le mobilier, rappelant vivement la nature grâce à des ornements inspirés des arbres, des fleurs et des animaux. La représentation de la femme semblait omniprésente dans la pièce grâce à des formes présentes sur les façades, des statues ainsi que le vitrail. La pièce était plongée dans un éclat de fête, illuminée de fastes et de lumières.

« C'est superbe. » dit Ginny, avec admiration, observant avec émerveillement un large escalier intégralement composé de pavés de verre.

A ses côtés, Malfoy acquiesça distraitement, ne semblant pas partager son éblouissement. Ginny lui jeta un regard curieux. Pour une raison obscure, il paraissait particulièrement soucieux ce soir. Il n'avait même pas lancé l'une des piques dont il avait habituellement le secret.

Ginny haussa les épaules. Le bien-être de Draco Malfoy était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle comptait bien profiter de sa soirée et ne pas le laisser influer sur son humeur, pour une fois. Ils se dirigèrent vers le vestiaire, et Malfoy aida à Ginny à retirer le large manteau qu'elle avait revêtu.

Elle portait la création de Madame Patty, une longue robe de soirée noire dont le buste en cœur était orné de parures brillantes. Ses cheveux étaient rangés soigneusement sur le côté droit, cascadant sur son épaule nue, et retenus par une broche simple. Elle portait un maquillage bien plus chargé qu'à son habitude. Ginny s'était montrée sceptique lorsque Grazyna s'était affairée autour d'elle mais elle avait été rapidement bluffée par le résultat. Ses yeux charbonneux donnaient désormais une touche sophistiquée à son regard.

Malfoy sembla sortir de sa torpeur lorsqu'il vit sa tenue mais il ne fut aucun commentaire, se contentant de poser un bras sur sa taille alors qu'ils se dirigeaient dans la salle de réception grandiose.

Son attitude distante la rendait confuse.  _Évidemment_ , ils n'avaient jamais été proches mais elle s'était habituée à recevoir ses remarques désobligeantes et ce silence nouveau la déconcertait. Était-il ennuyé ? Elle tenta de se souvenir d'un commentaire qu'elle avait pu avoir à son encontre lors de leur dernière interaction.

Elle secoua la tête. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, dans son appartement, après le fiasco avec le clan Weasley, ils s'étaient quittés en relativement bons termes (si l'on comparait aux fois précédentes du moins.)

Une soudaine nervosité l'envahit lorsqu'elle se demanda s'il avait eu vent de ses récentes escapades avec Blaise Zabini. Malfoy et Blaise semblaient particulièrement hostiles l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre et compte tenu la situation, il semblait évident que Malfoy serait furieux.

Elle se sentit immédiatement rassurée. Si Malfoy était au courant, il lui aurait déjà fait savoir de manière vocale et grandiloquente. Ginny aurait probablement été convoquée à une réunion de crise avec Katrina et Oscar Sleezer, l'avocat de Malfoy. Elle émit un petit rire en imageant la scène dans son esprit.

Ses pensées dérivèrent alors vers Blaise. Il était probablement déjà en voyage d'affaires à Singapour, comme il l'avait annoncé lors de leur conversation, la veille. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, les joues de Ginny prirent une teinte cramoisie et un sourire niais se glissa au coin de ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle avait prétendu qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal, il avait rétorqué «  _Pour l'instant_  » sans même hésiter. Des pensées peu inappropriées lui remplirent alors l'esprit et elle se gifla mentalement afin de retrouver sa contenance. Malfoy la mena directement au bar où un serveur s'empressa de venir à leur rencontre. Ginny accepta le verre d'hydromel rosé qu'il lui présenta, lui adressant un sourire.

« Par la barbe scintillante de Merlin, si ce n'est pas Draco Malfoy. » s'exclama une voix féminine, derrière eux.

Ginny se retourna et ses yeux tombèrent sur un visage familier. Il s'agissait de Pansy Parkinson, une ancienne Serpentard de l'année de Ron. Ginny avait eu peu d'interactions avec elle durant sa scolarité, mais leurs rares échanges s'étaient révélés particulièrement désagréables. A Poudlard, Parkinson avait été la meneuse d'un groupe d'écervelées qui la suivaient lors de toutes ses allées et venues.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait croisée, peu avant la Bataille finale de Poudlard. Un visage pâle et dur, rappelant vaguement un carlin, des yeux retroussés d'un noir perçant et une allure squelettique. Elle arborait un air impérieux.

« Un revenant. » commenta-t-elle finalement.

Elle darda ensuite un regard en direction de Ginny, la détaillant de haut en bas.

« Weasley, je vois que tu es passée du côté obscur. » dit Pansy avec un rictus.

Ginny lança un regard hésitant en direction de Malfoy. Elle ne savait pas si Pansy Parkinson était en train de l'insulter ou s'il s'agissait d'un compliment.

« Jamais je n'aurais cru voir une telle union de mon vivant. » ajouta-t-elle en les observant tour à tour.

Ginny vit Draco lever les yeux au ciel.

« Comment vas-tu Pansy ? » dit-il finalement, l'air distrait.

« Je suis offensée de n'avoir obtenu  _aucune_ nouvelle de ta part pendant les trois dernières années. » répondit Pansy.

Elle avait lancé cela avec un sourire faussement complaisant mais les accusations étaient discernables dans ses paroles.

« Imagine ma surprise lorsque j'ai ouvert mon exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et que je t'ai vu dans les pages  _Potins_ en compagnie d'une Weasley. » poursuivit-elle.

Elle fit un geste à l'attention du serveur et s'empara du verre qu'il lui tendit.

« J'étais occupé. » répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.

« Cela me prouve encore une fois la valeur que tu portais à notre amitié, Draco. »

« Tu es tellement dramatique, Pansy. » rétorqua Draco, l'air irrité.

Il sortit son miroir à double sens de sa poche avec une grimace. Ginny vit l'objet scintiller. Draco se pencha dans sa direction.

« Je reviens dans un instant. » indiqua-t-il, près de son oreille. « Empêche-la de prendre un second verre, et tout devrait bien se passer. »

Il s'éloigna rapidement, laissant Ginny seule en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson qui la jaugeait, l'air circonspect. Ginny grimaça intérieurement. Lors du  _GAGE_ , Katrina l'avait coachée tout au long de la soirée et les conseils qu'elle avait murmuré à l'oreille de Ginny avait été d'une grande utilité. Malheureusement, Katrina n'était pas invitée au  _Bal De l'Ellébore_ , et Ginny devrait désormais se débrouiller seule.

« Alors, Weasley, c'est le grand amour avec Draco ? » lança Parkinson dans sa direction. « Comment as-tu pu tomber aussi bas ? Potter est si mauvais au lit ? »

Ginny lui jeta un regard estomaqué, choquée par ses paroles directes.

« Oh ne fais pas cette tête de vierge effarouchée. On est entre filles. » ajouta Pansy avant de vider d'une traite son verre.

Elle l'échangea contre un autre lorsque le serveur se présenta vers elle. Les joues de Ginny rosirent, et elle avala une longue gorgée d'hydromel à son tour. La soirée s'annonçait longue.

« Ça n'a rien à avoir avec Harry. Et pour ton information, ça fait plus de dix ans que nous nous sommes séparés. » répliqua Ginny avec froideur.

Elle détestait lorsque les gens ramenaient tous ses faits et gestes à sa relation avec Harry Potter, son amour de jeunesse.

« Dans ce cas, comment t'es-tu retrouvée dans les griffes de Draco Malfoy ? » insista Pansy, l'air intéressé.

D'un ton las, Ginny lui rapporta l'histoire préfabriquée imaginée par Katrina et Allegra.

« C'est  _tellement_  romantique. Ça me donne presque la nausée. » commenta Pansy en fronçant le nez de manière dramatique.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Draco fut aux abonnés absents et Ginny resta en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson. A sa grande surprise, cette dernière lui fournit une distraction amusante. Pansy Parkinson était sans filtre. Elle donnait ses opinions honnêtes sur tous les sujets abordés et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle s'entendrait extrêmement bien avec Benny.

Elle connaissait, semblait-il, les détails de la vie intime de toutes les personnes présentes à l'évènement.

«  _Nerissa Brody._  » indiqua Pansy en désignant une femme brune près de l'escalier. « Elle a perdu son mari le mois dernier. Le lourdaud aurait pu être son grand-père. Je vois qu'elle ne perd pas de temps. »

Ginny observa Nerissa qui discutait vivement avec un homme plus âgé.

« Regarde sa tenue, pour  _l'amour_  de Salazar. Elle n'a aucune décence. Le noir dit ' _'je suis encore en deuil_ '' et le décolleté ' _' mais je recherche de la compagnie pour apaiser ma pein_ e.'' » ajouta Pansy avec un léger rire.

Comme si elle avait senti des regards sur elle, la dénommée Nerissa tourna la tête, coulant un regard dans leur direction. Pansy lui flasha un sourire radieux, agitant sa main avec entrain pour la saluer. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ginny qui l'observait avec perplexité.

« Ne fais pas cette tête Weasley. Tu apprendras vite que l'hypocrisie est ici le sport national. » assura Pansy sans aucun complexe.

« Pansy ! » s'exclama une voix derrière elle.

Deux jeunes femmes se présentèrent devant elles, tout sourire. Elles étaient toutes les deux tirées à quatre épingles et vêtues de robes de gala particulièrement élégantes. Pansy posa une bise sur la joue des deux jeunes femmes.

« Ginny, je te présente Bahar Shafiq. » annonça Pansy en lui désignant l'une d'elles.

Une femme aux longs cheveux noir brillant et à la peau basanée lui tendit sa main. Elle était grande, élancée, et ses lèvres pleines s'étirèrent en un sourire étincelant.

« Et voici Georgina Di Rosso. » poursuivit Pansy.

L'autre jeune femme, plus courte et plus menue, avait des yeux fuyants et un visage poupard.

« Encore une fois, Cressida s'est surpassée cette année. » commenta Bahar en observant la salle de réception qui était désormais remplis d'invités. « J'adore le thème de cette année. »

« Cressida Warrington ne vit que pour impressionner les autres. » commenta Pansy à voix basse en direction de Ginny. « Les évènements qu'elle organise frisent toujours la folie des grandeurs. »

Elle s'éloigna ensuite pour aller chercher un autre verre d'hydromel.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois au Bal de l'Ellébore. » commenta Bahar à l'adresse de Ginny, lui souriant gentiment.

« J'ai été invitée par Cressida la semaine dernière, je ne suis pas une habituée. » expliqua Ginny.

Contre toute attente, elle eut une conversation plaisante avec Bahar et Georgina. Bahar était la fille d'un homme d'affaires égyptien et avait quitté son pays natal pour intégrer la filiale anglaise de la société. Georgina, qui insista pour que Ginny s'adressa à elle par son diminutif Gina, était l'héritière d'un vaste empire de potions capillaires, crée par sa grand-mère, plusieurs décennies auparavant.

« Es-tu venue seule ? » demanda Bahar avec intérêt.

Au même instant, Draco Malfoy fit irruption auprès d'elle, posant une main sur sa taille.

Ginny vit Bahar et Gina échanger un long regard entendu et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Je suis navré mesdames. » dit Draco avec politesse. « Je vais devoir vous emprunter Ginevra. »

« A plus tard. » lança Ginny à l'adresse des deux femmes avant d'être attirée dans la foule par Malfoy. « Où étais-tu ? »

« Une affaire à régler. » dit-il d'un ton évasif. « Où est Pansy ? Tu as réussi à te débarrasser d'elle ? »

Ginny haussa les épaules. Malgré sa manie de médire, Pansy Parkinson s'était relevée plus agréable que dans ses souvenirs.

« Figure-toi qu'elle m'a briefé sur la vie intime de la moitié des invités. » expliqua Ginny.

« Peu surprenant. Pansy est incapable de s'occuper de ses affaires. Elle est toujours fourrée dans les affaires personnelles des autres. » lança Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. « Sans doute la raison pour laquelle ses deux mariages ont échoué. »

Draco la mena à une longue table, tirant la chaise devant elle pour qu'elle puisse s'installer. Tous les convives commencèrent à rejoindre leurs tables respectives pour le dîner.

Ginny vit Cressida Warrington, vêtue d'une robe de sorcière d'un bleu de Prusse, se racler la gorge pour attirer l'attention de ses convives.

« Je suis heureuse de lancer une nouvelle édition du  _Bal de l'Ellébore_. Comme vous le savez, je récolte tous les ans des fonds pour ma fondation  _Les Enfants de Cressida_ , destinés aux enfants défavorisés du monde entier. » dit-elle avec plaisir.

Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre. Cressida leva un bras, désignant la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« N'oublions _jamais_  la chance que nous avons. Nous vivons dans le confort et l'opulence mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas de la majorité de nos confrères. Mon objectif est d'offrir à ses enfants une éducation décente et l'accès aux nécessités les plus basiques. »

Elle donna un long discours sur la cause qu'elle servait, son combat perpétuel pour encourager l'éducation magique dans les pays les plus défavorisés et ses prochaines initiatives.

« Profitez de cette merveilleuse soirée en excellente compagnie. Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de faire vos dons, nous acceptons tous les moyens de paiement. » acheva-t-elle avec un rire. « Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente soirée. »

La pièce se fendait une nouvelle fois en applaudissements, mêlés à des rires. Un orchestre de jazz débuta alors un air entrainé et plusieurs elfes de maison apparurent dans la salle de banquet, portant de larges plateaux garnis de plats succulents.

Pendant tout le dîner, Ginny tenta bien que mal de se souvenir du code de conduite enseigné par Allegra McGrath, la veille. Elle s'emmêla les pinceaux à plusieurs reprises avec les fourchettes, incertaine. Elle se résolu finalement à imiter Malfoy, ce qui lui facilita grandement la tâche.

Pour une raison inconnue, il semblait de meilleure humeur qu'une heure plus tôt et ils parvinrent même à avoir une conversation plaisante sans échanger la moindre insulte. Même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, Draco Malfoy était moins ignoble que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Il semblait avoir beaucoup muri depuis Poudlard.

« A ton avis, comment va se dérouler le dîner avec ta mère ? » demanda Ginny.

Elle avait parlé d'un ton qui se voulait détaché mais elle ressentait une nervosité certaine à l'idée de passer une soirée entière sous le regard sondeur de Narcissa Malfoy.

« Ma mère peut parfois être très envahissante. » lança-t-il avec sincérité. « Elle se sent forcée d'avoir un mot à dire dans tout ce que je fais, y compris les femmes que je décide de fréquenter. »

Ginny retint une remarque acerbe. Cela lui rappelait tellement sa propre famille. Toutefois, contrairement à sa famille qui n'avait aucun tact et aucune retenue, Narcissa s'était montrée polie et agréable lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Ginny pour la première fois.

« Je pense que mon choix la surprend quelque peu et c'est pour cela qu'elle souhaite te rencontrer dans un cadre différent. Afin de se faire sa propre opinion, j'imagine. » ajouta-t-il, d'un ton neutre.

Ginny hocha la tête et un silence tranquille s'installa entre eux. Avant le dessert, une troupe d'artistes ukrainiens offrirent aux convives un spectacle grandiose mêlant pirouettes, pyromanie et acrobaties en tout genre. A la fin du dîner, plusieurs couples rejoignirent le milieu de la pièce pour partager une danse. Ginny jeta un regard surpris à Malfoy lorsqu'il tendit sa main dans sa direction.

« Une danse, Ginevra ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton poli.

Elle jeta des regards hésitants autour d'elle avant d'accepter sa main. Il la conduisit au centre de la salle de banquet, prit fermement sa main dans la sienne avant d'attraper sa taille. Il resta toutefois à une distance respectable et Ginny se détendit.

« Est-ce ainsi que va se dérouler cette année ? Des bals de charité et autres évènements mondains toutes les semaines ? » demanda Ginny avec curiosité.

« Cela va probablement durer quelques semaines, le temps que ma réintroduction en société soit totale. Il est crucial que le public pense que notre relation est sérieuse et durable. » expliqua Malfoy.

« Était-ce si difficile de rester en retrait de tout ce monde ? Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix te réintégrer ? Après tout, tu as assez d'argent pour couler des jours heureux jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. » fit remarquer Ginny.

Elle ne comprenait pas le désir de Malfoy de se faire accepter par une communauté qui le méprisait.

« Il ne s'agit pas seulement de moi. » répondit Malfoy. « Après l'emprisonnement de mon père, nous avons été considérés comme de vulgaires parias. Ma mère, en particulier, a été très affectée par le mépris de personnes qu'elle fréquentait depuis plusieurs décennies. Elle était extrêmement loyale envers mon père, même si elle n'adhérait pas à toutes ses idées et ses méthodes. Elle en paie aujourd'hui le prix fort. »

Ginny crut voir de la peine dans ses yeux mais celle-ci disparut rapidement, remplacée par son éternelle expression impassible.

« D'autre part, si je ne fais rien, les générations Malfoy futures en subiront les conséquences. » poursuivit-il. « Lorsque j'ai pris la tête des opérations de notre multinationale, il y a trois ans, sa valeur était au plus bas. Personne ne veut faire affaire avec une famille ayant contribué à autant de massacres. Dans notre communauté, il n'y a rien de plus important que le  _Nom_. Tout le prestige ou la déchéance d'une famille est porté par son Nom. Désormais, le nom Malfoy est synonyme de trahison, de malice et de tromperie perpétuelle. Je veux changer cela. »

Ginny resta silencieuse durant le monologue de Malfoy, perdue dans ses pensées. La guerre et la victoire du camp de l'Ordre du Phénix avait profondément ébranlé la communauté magique britannique.

Tout type de discrimination liée aux origines d'un individu était très mal vu et il était désormais banal de se clamer des origines moldues. Les familles qui s'entêtaient dans leur conservatisme et insistaient pour garder leur lignée ''pure'' étaient vues comme arriérées.

Ginny avait assisté en première loge à ce changement des mentalités. Quinze ans auparavant, le nom Weasley était régulièrement moqué et décrit comme traître à son sang. Désormais, au vu de son implication aux côtés d'Harry Potter durant la guerre, le nom Weasley faisait naître un profond respect.

Malfoy la sortit soudain de sa torpeur lorsqu'il relâcha sa taille, faisant Ginny tourner sur elle-même, au rythme de la musique de l'orchestre. Avec émerveillement, Ginny vit sa robe se transformer devant ses yeux ébahis. Les parures brillantes de la robe semblèrent se détacher de celle-ci remplacée par une robe bustier d'un gris scintillant, épousant chacune des courbes de Ginny d'une manière presque indécente.

La matière de sa nouvelle tenue était tellement légère et près du corps que lorsque Malfoy arrêta de la faire tournoyer et qu'il posa à nouveau sa main au creux de sa taille, Ginny eut l'impression de sentir ce contact sur sa peau même. Autour d'eux, des paillettes virevoltaient dans les airs, suivant chacun des mouvements de Ginny tels des aimants attirés par sa robe.

Lorsqu'elle avait enfilé sa robe, quelques heures auparavant, elle l'avait trouvé élégante, mais peu originale. Elle voyait désormais l'étendue de la créativité de Madame Patty.

« Tout le monde nous observe. » indiqua Malfoy avec satisfaction.

Ginny coula un regard autour d'eux. Malfoy n'avait pas menti : les couples autour d'eux s'étaient arrêtés de danser et les observaient désormais avec curiosité. Rougissante, elle posa de nouveau son attention sur Malfoy.

« Ta tenue semble faire sensation. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin. « Je comprends désormais pourquoi elle m'a couté une fortune. »

Benny et Katrina se réjouiraient probablement des réactions qu'ils venaient d'engendrer.

Elle se rappela ensuite que Madame Patty plaçait de grands espoirs en elle et qu'elle réalisait actuellement son rêve de petit garçon. Elle se sentit obligée de lui faire honneur. Elle releva la tête, plus confiante, et colla un large sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'ils dansaient.

« Tu apprends vite. » commenta Malfoy.

Elle décela quelque chose d'autre dans sa voix, de l'approbation, semblait-il. Finalement, ils quittèrent la piste de danse et se dirigèrent vers le bar une nouvelle fois pour se désaltérer.

Toutes ces émotions lui avaient donné chaud et Ginny accepta avec reconnaissance le verre d'hydromel que lui tendit l'un des serveurs.

« Ginevra ! » entendit-elle derrière eux.

L'hôte de la soirée, Cressida Warrington, apparût devant elle vêtue d'un large chapeau à plumes blanc. Elle prit Ginny par les épaules, puis déposa une bise sur chacune de ses joues, comme si elle saluait une amie de longue date.

«  _Ravie_  de vous revoir, Ginevra. Vous êtes  _absolument_ ravissante ce soir. » lança Cressida avec exubérance.

D'un geste de la main, elle héla un serveur qui s'approcha pour lui offrir un verre.

« Venez donc, Ginevra, je tiens  _absolument_ à vous présenter à certains de mes invités. » insista Cressida.

Encore une fois, Cressida ignora totalement Draco Malfoy, comme elle l'avait fait lors du  _GAGE_ , et s'empara du bras de Ginny pour l'éloigner. Ginny jeta un regard désolé en direction de Malfoy qui hocha subrepticement de la tête, lui signifiant que tout allait bien.

«  _Tout le monde_  parle de votre tenue. » lui apprit Cressida avec admiration. « Je n'avais pas vu autant de créativité depuis le communiqué d'Agbert Ruthdower sur l'état de ses finances l'année dernière. »

Elle avait dit cela à l'oreille de la jeune femme, sur le ton de la confidence.

«  _Oh, voici les Ridgebit !_  »

Elle entraina Ginny vers un couple de sorciers âgés. Elle les présenta à Ginny comme étant Charles et Pelagia Ridgebit, deux magizoologistes propriétaires d'un magazine consacré aux créatures magiques. Ils avaient parcouru le monde à la recherche des animaux magiques les plus extraordinaires.

« Votre robe est à faire éclore un phénix. » lança Pelagia à l'adresse de Ginny, dont la robe scintillait toujours de mille feux. « Vous devez absolument me donner le nom de votre créateur. »

« Madame Patty. » répondit immédiatement Ginny avec un sourire. « Elle tient un fantastique atelier sur le Cours Écarlate appelé  _Le Palace Pailleté_. Vous devriez y faire un tour. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. » répondit la femme avec excitation.

Un photographe fit irruption, interrompant leur conversation et insista pour prendre un cliché de leur groupe.

Cressida présenta Ginny à plus d'une dizaine de ses invités. Plusieurs femmes complimentèrent l'apparence de Ginny, insistant pour connaitre le nom du créateur de la robe.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de penser que Cressida semblait particulièrement satisfaite lorsqu'on complimentait Ginny et à deux reprises, elle présenta Ginny comme étant sa ' _'protégée._ ''

« J'organise un brunch de réseautage appelé '' _Sorcières d'Influence_ '' le mois prochain. » indiqua Cressida. « Je compte sur vous pour y assister, Ginevra. »

Son ton d'admettait aucun refus. Ginny n'aurait de toute manière jamais oser dénier l'invitation.

« Emmenez quelqu'un, si vous le souhaitez. Nous partageons d'excellents conseils durant ces évènements. C'est l'occasion de montrer un peu de cohésion féminine au lieu de passer notre temps à colporter des commérages. L'évènement est réservé aux femmes. » ajouta-t-elle en lui jetant un regard entendu.

Était-ce sa façon de dire que Draco Malfoy n'était pas le bienvenu ? Cressida ne semblait pas dissimuler les sentiments hostiles qu'elle nourrissait envers lui. Ginny la remercia chaleureusement avant de s'éloigner à la recherche de Malfoy.

Elle le repéra près du grand escalier contre lequel il s'était adossé. Il regardait fixement un point derrière elle et il ne sembla pas la voir lorsqu'elle se planta devant lui.

« Malfoy, tu m'entends ? » dit-elle en claquant des doigts devant lui afin d'attirer son attention.

Il sembla sortir de sa léthargie et darda sur elle un regard ennuyé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasley ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante, visiblement contrarié.

Il reporta son attention sur le point qu'il fixait, par-dessus l'épaule de Ginny.

Estomaquée par sa soudaine agressivité, Ginny lui adressa un regard heurté.

« Quel est ton problème, Malfoy ? » interrogea-t-elle, sentant son agacement grandir dangereusement en elle.

« Je n'ai aucun problème, Weasley. » répliqua-t-il avec froideur.

Il posa de nouveau son regard sur elle, semblant détacher ses yeux avec réticence de la personne qu'il observait derrière elle.

« Fini de poser devant le beau monde, Weasley ? » interrogea-t-il d'un ton ironique. « J'imagine que tu n'as pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'être la belle du bal. Dommage que cela soit à mes frais. »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, médusée par sa méchanceté. Il y avait à peine une heure, ils avaient discuté de manière tout à fait amicale et même si cela la tuait d'avouer cela, elle avait même  _apprécié_ ses échanges avec Malfoy durant la soirée.

Sa soudaine hostilité la surprenait. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là d'une manière aussi brutale ? Elle secoua la tête. Au fond, elle s'en fichait totalement. Encore une fois, Draco Malfoy lui montrait son vrai visage.

« Va te faire voir, Malfoy. » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, ses joues rosissant sous l'effet de la colère.

« Ne le prends pas comme ça, Weasley. » dit-il d'une voix sarcastique, ce rictus qu'elle détestait tant apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres minces.

Ginny était désormais furieuse. Furieuse d'avoir pensé qu'il serait fréquentable. Furieuse de lui avoir accordé le bénéfice du doute. Furieuse d'avoir baissé la garde.

Draco Malfoy était infect et elle n'avait pas l'intention de supporter plus longtemps son irascibilité.

« Pauvre troll dégénéré. » dit-elle avec rage avant de tourner les talons.

Il attrapa son bras, l'empêchant de s'éloigner.

« Où vas-tu, Weasley ? La soirée n'est pas terminée. Je te rappelle que tu as signé un contrat. » dit-il d'un ton vicieux. « Tu as un rôle à honorer. »

« Ça m'est complètement égal. En ce qui me concerne, tu peux enfoncer ton satané contrat là où je pense. » rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Elle se dégagea avec brusquerie de son emprise et marcha à toute allure en direction des grandes portes de la salle de banquet, furieuse et blessée, laissant une trainée de paillettes scintillantes sur son passage.


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

* * *

**La Gazette Du Sorcier**

* * *

_Le Bal de L'Ellébore a réuni hier soir un parterre d'invités d'exception pour la vingt-sixième édition de l'évènement. Crée par Cressida Warrington, ce gala de charité est l'un des rendez-vous annuels les plus attendus parmi la haute société internationale. Le temps d'une soirée, le célèbre Palais de la Chimère est plongé dans un décor fabuleux à l'image de l'Art Nouveau, le thème choisi par Mrs Warrington. Entre tradition et modernité, l'évènement est symbole de glamour évident._

_« Il ne s'agit pas uniquement d'un évènement mondain mais d'une œuvre caritative au rayonnement international. » a déclaré Cressida Warrington, l'organisatrice du Bal à la rédaction de la Gazette. « L'objectif est surtout de récolter des fonds pour ma fondation ''Les Enfants de Cressida'' destinés à offrir une éducation magique aux enfants défavorisés du monde entier. »_

_Le Bal de L'Ellébore a attiré plus de deux cents invités dans une ambiance festive et onirique. Sourires éclatants, allures chics et tenues élégantes, les invités se sont laissés inspirés par les courants novateurs et électrisants du bal._

_Rendez-vous page trente-trois pour découvrir les plus belles tenues de l'évènement._

* * *

Ginny s'empressa de tourner les pages du journal à la page indiquée. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur une photo recouvrant l'intégralité de la page. Il s'agissait d'un cliché de Draco Malfoy et d'elle-même partageant une danse. Sur la photo, on voyait sa robe se transformer, sous les regards ébahis des invités autour d'eux.

Ginny referma le journal avec une grimace. Elle agita sa baguette en direction de sa cheminée et des flammes discrètes surgirent à l'intérieur de l'âtre. D'un geste agacé, elle envoya le journal dans la cheminée. Celui-ci prit feu immédiatement, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que les pages soient entièrement consumées.

Le Bal de L'Ellébore avait plutôt bien commencé. Durant la plus grande partie de la soirée, Ginny s'était amusée. Puis Draco Malfoy avait décidé d'agir comme un imbécile indélicat, sabotant le reste de la soirée. La colère envahit Ginny alors qu'elle se remémorait les paroles vicieuses de Malfoy à son égard.

«  _Fini de poser devant le beau monde, Weasley ? J'imagine que tu n'as pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'être la belle du bal. Dommage que cela soit à mes frais._  » avait-il dit de sa voix traînante.

Elle regrettait  _presque_  de ne pas avoir une causé une scène, dans l'unique but de le mettre dans l'embarras après ses paroles blessantes.

« Je te  _hais_ , Malfoy. » murmura-t-elle, les dents serrées, détruisant avec sa fourchette les œufs brouillés qu'elle venait de préparer.

Elle entendit un claquement contre sa fenêtre et vit un hibou à travers la vitre, grattant le rebord pour entrer dans l'appartement. Levant un sourcil, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et fit coulisser l'ouverture, laissant l'animal pénétrer à l'intérieur. Avec surprise, elle vit qu'il portait un bouquet de roses rouges entre ses pattes. Le Hibou le laissa tomber sur le sol avant de s'envoler de nouveau.

Ginny ramassa le bouquet, l'observant sous toutes les coutures, confuse. Il n'y avait ni note, ni carte et elle s'interrogea sur l'expéditeur. Sa première pensée se dirigea vers Malfoy. Peut-être souhaitait-il s'excuser de son comportement infect, la veille ?

En revanche, ne pas laisser de note ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était du genre à vouloir se faire remarquer à tout prix. Il n'aurait pas manqué une occasion de lui faire savoir que ce cadeau venait de sa part. D'autre part, il n'était probablement pas assez idiot pour penser qu'elle lui pardonnerait son attitude exécrable grâce à un misérable bouquet de fleurs.

S'agissait-il donc de Blaise Zabini ? Cette pensée apaisa légèrement sa colère et Ginny rangea soigneusement le bouquet dans son vase égyptien. Elle s'interrogerait plus tard sur le mystère de l'expéditeur. Elle se dirigea vers sa cheminée et disparut dans un éclat de flammes vertes.

Elle atterrit dans le living-room d'Hermione et Charlie. Elle les trouva entrelacés dans un fauteuil, torses nus tous les deux, les lèvres collées.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, rhabillez-vous. » s'écria Ginny en se retournant, cachant ses yeux avec ses mains, l'air dégoûté.

« Ginny ! » s'exclama Hermione d'une voix paniquée. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Ginny entendit le froissement de vêtements qu'on revêtait à la hâte.

« Je te rappelle qu'on devait prendre un café ensemble. » dit Ginny.

« Dans une heure. » répliqua Hermione. « Tu peux te retourner. »

Ginny se retourna et les retrouva assis sur le fauteuil, complètement habillés cette fois. Les joues d'Hermione étaient désormais cramoisies. Quant à Charlie, il paraissait particulièrement amusé par la situation.

« Je vous laisse entre filles, dans ce cas. » dit Charlie avec un soupir. « J'imagine que vous avez des sujets très intéressants à aborder. »

Il se releva, se dirigeant vers la pièce attenante

« Tu sais Charlie, je ne sais pas s'il est approprié pour toi de vivre avec Hermione en ménage alors que vous n'êtes pas mariés. Quand comptes-tu lui sortir la grande question ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix faussement guillerette, imitant la voix de sa mère.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione adressa un regard outré à Ginny. Cette dernière arbora un air innocent.

« Je poserai la même question à Malfoy. » rétorqua Charlie d'une voix entendu.

Ce fut cette fois au tour de Ginny de rougir furieusement.

« Comment va-t-il ? J'espère qu'il se tient à carreau avec toi. Tu sais que nous n'hésiterons pas à lui rendre une petite visite s'il ne te traite pas convenablement. » ajouta Charlie avec sérieux.

Après le fiasco de la veille, Ginny n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à envoyer les hommes du clan Weasley auprès de Malfoy. Cela suffirait sans doute à calmer ses sautes d'humeur soudaines. Elle ricana intérieurement à l'idée.

« Tout va bien. » dit-elle toutefois à l'attention de Charlie.

Elle lui adressa ce sourire innocent de petite fille qui faisait toujours fondre ses frères ainés. Charlie sembla se satisfaire de sa réponse et il disparut dans la cuisine.

« J'arrive dans une seconde. » prévint Hermione avant de se diriger vers la chambre à coucher.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard et les deux jeunes femmes transplanèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elles entrèrent dans la glacerie de Florian Fortarôme et s'installèrent à une table isolée. Ginny commanda une boisson frappée à la citrouille ainsi qu'une énorme glace. Hermione lui jeta un regard soucieux.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle à Ginny.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » s'étonna Ginny alors qu'elle avalait avidement une bouchée de glace.

« Je te connais Ginny. Tu manges n'importe quoi quand tu es stressée. » indiqua Hermione en croisant les bras, observant Ginny avec sévérité. « Tout va bien avec…Malfoy ? »

Ginny soupira, s'efforçant de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel en entendant le nom de Draco Malfoy. Sa colère à son encontre ne s'était pas atténuée depuis la veille.

« Nous nous sommes disputés. » avoua Ginny.

« A quel sujet ? » insista Hermione.

« Nous sommes allés à une soirée hier soir, le  _Bal de L'Ellébore_ , et Malfoy a… » commença Ginny.

« Tu es allée au  _Bal de l'Ellébore_  ? » demanda Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Oui, Cressida Warrington m'a invitée. » répondit Ginny d'un ton détaché.

« Tu as été invitée au  _Bal de l'Ellébore_  par  _Cressida Warrington_  ? » interrogea Hermione, estomaquée.

Ginny hocha la tête, lui envoyant un regard ennuyé.

« Tu vas me laisser terminer, oui ou non ? » demanda-t-elle, outrée.

Hermione eut le bon goût de paraitre gênée.

« Je suis désolée, c'est juste que Cressida Warrington est la philanthrope la plus connue de notre communauté. » indiqua Hermione. « Continue, Ginny. »

« Il était totalement infect, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. » poursuivit Ginny. « J'étais tellement furieuse que j'ai écourté la soirée. »

« Vous vous êtes séparés ? » demanda Hermione.

Ginny décela une once d'espoir dans la question de son amie.

«  _Non._  Mais j'ai envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. » répondit Ginny.

Hermione émit un petit rire.

« Ça arrive Ginny, parfois je suis tellement en colère contre Charlie qu'il m'arrive d'avoir la même envie. » répondit-t-elle.

Ginny lui envoya un regard étonné. Hermione et Charlie paraissaient tellement tranquilles et sans problèmes. Ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de deux ans et Ginny les avait rarement vu se disputer. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'Hermione puisse autant être en colère contre son frère.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est tout à fait  _normal_  dans la vie d'un couple d'avoir des disputes. Et puis, ça signifie qu'on doit se réconcilier ensuite… » continua Hermione, en prenant un air rêveur.

Ginny lui adressa un regard dégouté. Elle ne souhaitait pas imaginer ce qu'Hermione et Charlie faisaient pour se réconcilier après l'une de leurs disputes.

« Est-ce que vous en avez parlé ? » demanda Hermione en buvant une gorgée de sa tasse de thé.

Ginny secoua la tête.

« Peut-être qu'il avait une raison pour agir ainsi ? Pourquoi ne pas lui demander tout simplement ? »

Ginny haussa les épaules. La communication n'était pas son fort lorsqu'il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Malfoy avait paru soucieux la nuit dernière, puis, lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé à la fin de la soirée, il avait semblé extrêmement ennuyé par quelque chose.

Ginny avala à son tour une gorgée de sa boisson. Que Malfoy ait ses raisons ou non, il n'avait aucun droit de la traiter comme un vulgaire souaffle de Quidditch. Elle n'était pas la cause de ses problèmes, après tout. Elle avait fait énormément d'efforts en sa présence et s'était montrée tout à fait cordiale.

« J'ai une question, Ginny. » demanda soudainement Hermione.

Ginny releva la tête, l'invitant à continuer.

« Pourquoi l'appelles-tu ''Malfoy'' ? » interrogea Hermione avec sérieux.

Ginny grimaça intérieurement. Évidement qu'il était idiot de sa part d'appeler son prétendu petit ami par son nom de famille.

« C'est une plaisanterie entre nous. » mentit-elle. « Nous plaisantons toujours sur le fait que nous étions ennemis, avant. »

Hermione sembla déroutée par sa réponse mais elle ne fit pas d'autres commentaires. La conversation se tourna ensuite vers des sujets plus banals.

En début d'après-midi, lorsque Ginny rentra chez elle, elle vit un parchemin coincé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

_Ginevra,_

_Ma mère nous invite à dîner jeudi soir, au Manoir. Sois prête pour six-heures._

_DM_

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Sans grande surprise, Draco Malfoy n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'excuser. Comme à son habitude, sa missive était froide et autoritaire.

« Idiot. » pensa-t-elle.

Pensait-il qu'elle était à son service comme les personnes qui l'entouraient ? Si Katrina et Allegra obéissaient au moindre de ses désirs, ce ne serait  _jamais_ son cas. Après tout, il avait besoin d'elle et il allait devoir apprendre à se comporter convenablement avec elle.

Le jeudi soir, Ginny tritura nerveusement le bracelet qu'elle portait au bras gauche, se sentant légèrement nauséeuse. Elle s'observa pour la cinquième fois en dix minutes dans le miroir, cherchant le moindre défaut dans son apparence. Elle avait passé une demi-heure la tête dans l'âtre de la cheminée pour demander conseil à Benny sur sa tenue pour l'occasion. Il lui avait conseillé plusieurs accessoires pour accompagner la robe fourreau vert chrome qu'ils avaient acheté quelques semaines plus tôt. La coupe était des plus classiques et arrivait jusqu'à ses genoux, lui donnant une apparence sobre.

La sonnette de la porte entrée retentit, et Ginny sursauta, manquant de faire tomber son verre d'eau. La sonnette avait été installée la veille par Allegra McGrath et Ginny n'était pas encore habituée au bruit strident qui en surgissait.

Elle ouvrit la porte et son regard se posa sur la silhouette longiligne de Draco Malfoy. Il resta dans l'encadrudre de la porte, semblant hésitant. Ginny s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et ne prononça pas la moindre parole à son encontre.

« Quel accueil. » fit-il remarquer avec sarcasme.

Pour seule réponse, il fut gratifié d'un regard austère de la part de Ginny.

« Écoute, Weasley. Je sais que nous nous ne sommes pas quittés en bons termes lors du Bal mais… » commença-t-il d'un ton las.

« Tu m'as humilié, Malfoy. » répliqua Ginny, interrompant ses paroles. « Tu m'as traitée comme si j'étais un  _vulgaire_  balai cassé. »

« Et j'en suis désolé, d'accord ? » dit-il.

Elle s'était préparée à lui cracher à la figure toutes ses quatre vérités mais se stoppa immédiatement lorsqu'elle entendit ses paroles. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Malfoy venait de  _s'excuser_  auprès d'elle. Ses yeux se plissèrent et elle l'observa avec circonspection. Il paraissait  _presque_  sincère. Toutefois, compte tenu de leur dernière interaction, Ginny ne voulait pas baisser la garde trop vite. Il devait comprendre qu'il n'était pas juste de sa part de la traiter ainsi.

« L'unique raison pour laquelle j'accepte même de te parler est simplement parce que j'ai donné ma parole à Allegra pour ce dîner, rien d'autre. » répliqua Ginny avec froideur. « Mais ne penses pas que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement. »

Il acquiesça, haussant les épaules.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à moins, de toute façon. » lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il semblait totalement tranquille aujourd'hui et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il était atteint de schizophrénie.

« Allons-y avant que ton autre personnalité ne refasse surface. » déclara Ginny d'un ton sec.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il va falloir transplaner. Ta cheminée n'est pas connectée à celle du Manoir. » expliqua Draco en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

A l'entrée de l'immeuble, ils croisèrent le concierge du bâtiment, affairé dans un coin du Hall.

« Une infestation de Doxys. Sales bestioles. » informa-t-il, avec une grimace.

Il essuya un filet de sueur sur son front et Ginny lui adressa un regard désolé alors qu'elle sortait à la suite de Malfoy. Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, Malfoy lui attrapa le bras et sans aucune parole supplémentaire, les fit transplaner.

Les pieds de Ginny prirent terre sur une surface lisse. Devant elle, se dressait une longue haie d'ifs impeccablement taillée longeant l'allée des deux côtés. A mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du Manoir, Ginny fut estomaquée par la taille de la demeure imposante. Elle vit une fontaine dans le jardin, ainsi que des paons déambulant tranquillement sur la pelouse.

« Extravagant. » commenta Ginny, effarée. « Comme c'est _étonnant_. »

« Attends d'avoir vu l'intérieur du Manoir. » rétorqua Draco, d'un ton supérieur alors que large porte s'ouvrait devant eux.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, Ginny eut tout le loisir de comprendre les paroles de Malfoy. La demeure empestait l'abondance d'argent et le luxe à outrance. Ça en était presque indécent. Un elfe de maison vint à leur rencontre, et s'inclina profondément devant Malfoy avant de les mener dans un salon au mobilier chargé. La décoration de la pièce était somptueuse et grandiloquente.

« Draco ! » s'exclama une voix chantante à leur entrée.

Narcissa Malfoy se présenta devant eux, un sourire avenant sur les lèvres. Elle portait une robe crayon d'un gris perle et ses cheveux étaient rangés en un chignon impeccable. Ginny fut soufflée par son élégance. Elle avait ce port majestueux que Ginny ne pourrait jamais obtenir, même après des centaines de leçon d'étiquette de la part d'Allegra.

D'un geste affectueux, elle posa une bise sur la joue de son fils, qui resta flegmatique devant son geste. Narcissa se tourna ensuite vers Ginny, un sourire éclatant apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

« Ravie de vous revoir Miss Weasley. » dit-elle en lui tendant sa main.

Ginny la serra poliment, avant de sortir une boite soigneusement emballée et de la tendre à Narcissa. Il s'agissait d'une boite de chocolats suisses. Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'ils avaient été invités à dîner chez Narcissa, Katrina avait réuni toute son équipe pour réfléchir sur la soirée. Katrina Street-Porter se vantait de son attention au détail et elle ne laissait rien au hasard. Tout avait été soigneusement réfléchi et disséqué : la tenue de Ginny, le cadeau pour Narcissa. Elle avait même fait envoyer des fleurs à Narcissa en prévision du dîner.

«  _Pas de lys blancs, ils évoquent la mort._  » avait expliqué Katrina après une demi-heure de débat sur le type de fleurs appropriées.

« Mes chocolats préférés. » déclara Narcissa avec contentement. « Vous gagnez des points, Miss Weasley. »

« Je vous en prie, Mrs Malfoy, appelez-moi Ginevra. » insista Ginny.

Elle insistait généralement pour qu'on utilise son diminutif mais Katrina avait insisté en lui expliquant qu'utiliser son nom complet serait mieux perçu en société.

Narcissa les invita à s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils du séjour. Ginny prit place aux côtés de Malfoy, gardant une distance convenable entre eux. Narcissa s'était assise sur le sofa leur faisant face, les observant avec intérêt.

« Merci encore d'avoir accepté mon invitation, Ginevra. Je sais désormais qu'il suffira que je vous invite à souper pour m'assurer que mon fils accepte de me rendre visite. » lança Narcissa d'une voix douce, lançant un regard attendri à Malfoy.

Ginny se força à émettre un petit rire, qui, même à ses propres oreilles, sembla peu convaincant.

« Alors, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? » demanda Narcissa avec un sourire curieux. « Je brûle de l'entendre. »

« Ginevra et moi étions à Poudlard, ensemble, mère. » expliqua Draco d'une voix traînante. « Nous avons repris contact lors d'un évènement organisé par un ami commun. Ginevra était quelque peu réticente au début mais elle est rapidement tombée sous mon charme incontestable. »

Ginny se tourna vers lui. Elle dut faire appel à toutes ses capacités mentales pour ne pas grimacer après ses paroles. Il se tourna également vers elle, arborant son éternel air supérieur. Il ignora la lueur assassine dans les yeux de Ginny et se tourna de nouveau vers sa mère.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, Draco a toujours été un garçon extrêmement poli, charmant et spirituel. » indiqua Narcissa, l'air attendri et emplie de fierté.

Ginny laissa échapper un toussotement. Elle sentit la main de Malfoy se poser sur son genou et elle s'empêcha de grimacer face à ce contact indésirable.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » répondit Ginny avec un sourire faussement complaisant.

Elle sentit la main de Malfoy serrer son genou et elle lui jeta un regard innocent.

« Je dois avouer avoir été quelque peu surprise par cette relation. » indiqua Narcissa. « Les familles Weasley et Malfoy ont traditionnellement été en conflit. Il était temps de mettre un terme à ce conflit qui n'a plus aucun sens. »

Ginny lui jeta un regard surpris. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé entendre de telles paroles de la part d'un membre de la famille Malfoy.

« Comment votre famille a-t-elle pris la nouvelle ? » demanda Narcissa avec curiosité.

« Ils...  _s'adaptent._  » répondit Ginny.

Elle n'avait pas trouvé un mot plus politiquement correct pour décrire les réactions de la famille Weasley face à la nouvelle. Narcissa sembla saisir la véritable signification mais ne fit pas de commentaire supplémentaire et changea de sujet.

« Puis-je vous offrir un verre d'hydromel ? » suggéra-t-elle.

« Avec plaisir. » répondit immédiatement Ginny.

La soirée s'annonçait longue, et elle sentait déjà qu'elle aurait besoin de quelques verres pour la faire passer plus rapidement. Narcissa disparut dans le Hall et Ginny se tourna vers Malfoy, lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

« Enlève  _immédiatement_ tes sales pattes de ma jambe. » ordonna-t-elle à voix basse, l'air furieux.

« Je te rappelle que nous sommes supposés être un couple. » rétorqua Malfoy sur un ton condescendant, comme si elle était obtuse. « Cesse de faire l'enfant. »

L'expression de Ginny devint outrée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il osait qualifier son attitude comme étant puérile.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Je te rappelle que tu t'es comporté comme un gamin pourri gâté la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Et si tu penses que je vais jouer les amoureuses transies, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil Malfoy. » assura Ginny avec froideur.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je me suis déjà excusé. Que te faut-il de plus ? Tu veux que je me mette à tes pieds ? » dit-il avec moquerie.

« Pourquoi pas ? Ce serait un bon début. » répondit Ginny, impérieuse.

« Dans ce cas tu te berces d'illusions. Le jour où un Malfoy s'agenouillera devant une Weasley n'est pas arrivé. » dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Ginny s'apprêta à répliquer mais Narcissa fit de nouveau irruption dans la pièce, tout sourire, une elfe de maison sur ses talons.

« Je vous propose de nous installer à table pour le dîner. » lança Narcissa, d'humeur allègre.

Malfoy se releva et tendit la main dans la direction de Ginny.

« Allons-y,  _chérie_  ? » dit-il, avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

L'appellation affectueuse la hérissa au plus profond de son âme. Malfoy arborait un rictus satisfait, et elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait tout pour la provoquer.

« Absolument,  _mon petit farfadet des bois._  » répondit-elle d'une voix fluette, en plaquant un sourire hypocrite sur ses lèvres.

Ce fut cette fois au tour de Malfoy de grimacer de manière imperceptible. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée qu'elle n'avait jamais vue sur son visage. Elle ricana intérieurement, satisfaite.

Encore une fois, la table dressée dans la salle à manger coupa le souffle de Ginny. La pièce gardait toutefois une atmosphère intime, simplement éclairée par des bougies disposées autour de la pièce. Narcissa s'installa à l'extrémité de la table, invita Ginny à s'asseoir à sa droite et Draco à sa gauche. Un elfe arriva immédiatement, portant une large bouteille d'hydromel et servit la tablée.

« Que faites-vous dans la vie, Miss Weasley ? » demanda Narcissa avec un intérêt poli tandis qu'elle dépliait soigneusement sa serviette et la posait sur ses genoux.

« Je suis passionnée de Runes Anciennes et je réalise des traductions d'ouvrages pour des clients. » répondit Ginny d'une voix tranquille.

Lorsqu'elle avait obtenu son diplôme, elle avait effectué quelques missions de traductions de Runes Anciennes. Malheureusement, les clients étaient rares et elle avait rapidement dû faire face au manque de travail dans le secteur. Elle se faisait parfois contacter pour des missions de traductions ponctuelles, mais la paie était souvent misérable.

« J'ai récemment décidé de faire un saut dans la philanthropie. Je me sens appelée à aider les gens et j'aimerais orienter ma carrière professionnelle vers des organismes de charité. » poursuivit Ginny, donnant mot pour mot le discours répété avec Katrina.

En effet, cela sonnait tellement mieux que «  _Je suis sans emploi et je suis incapable de garder une activité salariée pendant plus de six mois._  »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Narcissa, l'air réjoui.

Il apparut que Narcissa Malfoy était également impliquée dans la philanthropie et les organismes de charité. Elle sembla ravie de partager à Ginny les étapes essentielles, selon elle, pour se lancer dans le domaine.

« Cressida Warrington a invité Ginevra à l'un de ses évènements. » intervint soudainement Draco d'une voix traînante à l'attention de sa mère.

A ces paroles, Ginny crut voir une expression courroucée sur le visage de Narcissa mais elle disparut rapidement.

« Cressida Warrington est une personne très… _influente_ dans le milieu. Je suis persuadée qu'elle pourra vous offrir quelques contacts utiles. » répondit finalement Narcissa en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Ginny eut la nette impression que les paroles de Narcissa étaient prononcées par pure politesse. Le sujet fut toutefois écourté par l'arrivée des entrées.

« C'est délicieux, Mrs. Malfoy. » complimenta Ginny.

Narcissa laissa échapper un rire cristallin.

« Mes elfes seront heureux d'entendre votre compliment. » indiqua-t-elle en observant Ginny d'un air attendri, comme si elle parlait à un enfant qui venait de faire une remarque particulièrement hilarante.

« J'ai cru comprendre que veniez d'une famille nombreuse ? » demanda Narcissa. « J'imagine que cela devait nécessiter une organisation titanesque. Je peine parfois à coordonner mes six elfes de maison. Le Manoir est tellement immense. »

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire à son tour.

« J'ai six frères. » expliqua Ginny. « Et nous n'avons jamais eu d'elfes de maison. Mes frères et moi nous répartissions les tâches à la maison même si les jumeaux trouvaient toujours des moyens pour éviter de faire les leurs. Et ma mère est une cuisinière hors-pair, elle s'est toujours chargée de nourrir tout le clan Weasley. »

Molly Weasley était toujours prête et disposée à offrir un repas merveilleux lorsque toute sa famille se réunissait. Durant sa jeunesse, Ginny avait toujours admiré la capacité de sa mère à gérer son foyer avec autant d'efficacité.

« Absolument  _fascinant._  » commenta Narcissa. « J'imagine que vous avez dû apprendre  _énormément_  en observant votre mère. Je suis certaine que vous ferez une excellente mère de famille pour Draco. »

Ginny faillit s'étouffer avec le morceau d'artichaut qu'elle mâchait. Elle fut prise d'une violente crise de toussotements et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre une respiration normale. Son visage était désormais rouge d'embarras. Les mots «  _mère de famille_  » et «  _Draco_  » étaient totalement incompatibles et n'avaient rien à faire dans la même phrase.

« Mère, tu es en train d'embarrasser Ginevra. » intervint Malfoy d'un ton las.

Ginny lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Narcissa, elle, parut surprise.

« J'imagine que vous voulez des enfants, Ginevra ? » insista-t-elle.

« Oui. » répondit Ginny, les joues cramoisies. « Un jour, j'imagine. »

 _Mais pas avec Malfoy_ , s'empêcha-t-elle d'ajouter.

« Dans ce cas il n'est pas absurde de ma part de faire une telle réflexion ? » continua Narcissa.

« Ginevra et moi-même n'avons pas encore abordé ce sujet. » déclara Draco d'une voix ferme, en lançant un regard entendu à sa mère.

Narcissa sembla saisir l'allusion et elle lui adressa un regard désolé.

« Je suis confuse, je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras. » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Ce n'est rien. » assura Ginny, avant d'avaler plusieurs gorgées de son verre d'hydromel.

Le reste du dîner se déroula convenablement, sans questions embarrassantes de la part de Narcissa et les verres d'hydromel que les elfes de maisons s'attelaient à offrir à Ginny l'aidèrent à se détendre.

Après le dîner, Narcissa conduisit Ginny dans un petit salon afin de discuter. Malfoy, quant à lui, s'excusa et s'éclipsa de la pièce en désignant son miroir à double sens. Narcissa semblait également légèrement éméchée, et elle insista pour montrer à Ginny un album de famille contenant des photos de Draco durant son enfance. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point il avait été un enfant adorable lorsqu'elle le vit courir derrière des paons sur la pelouse du Manoir.

« Il avait trois ans sur cette image et  _Merlin_ , il était intenable. » expliqua Narcissa. « Nous avons été forcés de relâcher nos paons jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard. »

D'un air attendri, elle lui raconta plusieurs anecdotes sur l'enfance de Draco. Dans sa façon de parler et d'agir, Ginny pouvait entrevoir tout l'amour et toute la dévotion que Narcissa semblait porter à son fils unique.

Soudainement, elle tourna la page et elles tombèrent sur une photo de famille montrant Draco, Narcissa et Lucius. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur la photo.

Ginny ressentit une nausée soudaine à la vue de cet homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Lucius Malfoy lui avait donné le journal de Jedusor lorsqu'elle avait eu onze ans, juste avant son entrée à Poudlard. L'objet empli de magie noir avait contenu une partie de l'âme de Lord Voldemort. Il avait possédé Ginny de cette manière, l'obligeant à ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. Par sa faute, plusieurs élèves avaient été stupefixiés.

L'inconfort de Ginny s'accrut au fil des secondes et elle se sentit chancelante. Ces souvenirs provoquaient en elle une anxiété angoissante. Pendant des années, ses nuits avaient été ponctuées de cauchemars effrayants suite à ces évènements. Elle n'avait toujours ressenti de la culpabilité pour sa naïveté et les horreurs qu'elle avait causé involontairement.

Elle se sentit soudainement très mal alors qu'elle prenait conscience de ses actes. Comment pouvait-elle dîner avec la veuve d'un homme qui avait causé tant de maux, comme si de rien n'était ? Comment pouvait-elle prétendre aimer son fils à la vue de tous ?

Narcissa sembla remarquer le trouble de Ginny car elle ferma l'album photos d'un geste ferme. Un silence pesant s'installa. Quelques instants plus tard, Draco entrait de nouveau dans la pièce et il sembla remarquer immédiatement la tension présente dans la pièce.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour manifester sa présence. Les deux femmes levèrent le regard dans sa direction.

« Il se fait tard. Je crois qu'il est temps de prendre congé, qu'en pense-tu, Ginevra ? »

Ginny hocha la tête et se releva sans prononcer la moindre parole. Elle remercia distraitement Narcissa alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte du Manoir.

« A bientôt, Ginevra. » salua Narcissa, avant de refermer la large porte du Manoir. « J'espère vous revoir très vite. »

Ginny suivit Malfoy sur le long chemin conduisant au portail principal du domaine. La marche se fit dans un silence de mort et au grand soulagement de Ginny, Malfoy ne lui adressa pas la parole.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva à nouveau seule dans l'intimité de son appartement, Ginny ne put retenir les larmes qui commencèrent à couler librement sur son visage. Puis, tandis qu'elle s'endormait dans ses draps, quelques heures plus tard, elle fut accompagnée de ce désagréable sentiment :  _le dégout de soi._


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

«  _Il est huit heures tapantes et nous voici de retour pour une nouvelle édition de Salut les Sorciers, votre émission matinale favorite ! Je suis votre présentatrice adorée, Glenda Chittock et comme chaque matin, nous allons disséquer les nouvelles de la journée. Jeremiah, quels sont les scoops ?_  »

«  _Donaghan Tremlett, le bassiste des Bizzar' Sisters a encore été arrêté par les Aurors dans un pub de l'Essex._ » s'éleva la voix de Jeremiah Garnet.

« Décidément,  _on peut toujours compter sur ce bon vieux Donaghan pour défrayer la chronique régulièrement. Qu'a-t-il fait, cette fois ?_  » demanda Glenda.

«  _Possession illégale de poudre de Billywig, Glenda. Les témoins sur place ont mentionné qu'il était complètement stone. Selon une source sûre, il se serait effondré sur la table avant le concert que le groupe était supposé donner hier soir._  »

«  _Espérons que les fans ne seront pas trop déçus !_   _A ce sujet, les Bizzar' Sisters font leur comeback et nous accueillerons Herman Wintringham, le joueur de luth du groupe dans une interview exclusive la semaine prochaine, pour la promotion de leur nouvel album._  » s'exclama Glenda. «  _En attendant, voici un classique des Bizzar' Sisters, j'ai nommé ''Fais l'Hippogriffe !''_  »

Une musique rythmée s'éleva dans le radio réveil.

«  _Bouge ton corps comme un troll poilu, apprenant le rock and roll ! Tourne sur place, comme un elfe fou qui danse tout seul…_  »

Ginny gémit de frustration sous sa couverture.

 _«_ Peux-tu danser comme un hippogriffe _? Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma. »_ continua de résonner le radio réveil.

Avec irritation, la jeune femme émergea de ses couvertures et posa la main sur l'appareil, mettant un terme au chant suave de Myron Wagtail, le leader et vocaliste du groupe. Elle adorait habituellement cette chanson mais son humeur actuelle ne lui permettait pas d'écouter de la musique entraînante et joyeuse.

Cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'elle était restée cloitrée dans son appartement, plus exactement depuis le dîner en compagnie de Malfoy et sa mère. Depuis, elle avait refusé toute visite et toute communication avec l'extérieur, prétextant être souffrante. Il s'agissait bien évidemment d'un mensonge, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de se confronter au monde extérieur pour le moment. La soirée avec les Malfoy avait fait émerger des souvenirs douloureux et elle ne se sentait pas prête à le revoir.

Son ventre émit un gargouillement sonore et elle se décida finalement à quitter son lit. Elle s'étira longuement avec paresse avant de s'extirper de ses draps. Elle de dirigea vers la cuisine afin de se restaurer. Elle constata avec frustration que ses placards étaient vides. Elle n'était pas sortie depuis des jours et elle n'avait plus aucune provision.

« J'imagine que je n'ai pas d'autres choix. » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en se dirigeant dans la salle de bain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle disparaissait dans les flammes de sa cheminée et réapparaissait dans le séjour accueillant du Terrier, le domicile de ses parents. Elle trouva sa mère à l'extérieur, occupée à dégnommer le jardin.

« Ginny ? » s'étonna Molly lorsqu'elle aperçut sa fille dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. « Qu'est-ce tu fais ici d'aussi bonne heure ? »

« Je voulais simplement te rendre visite. » expliqua Ginny alors qu'elle s'avançait avec prudence pour éviter d'enfoncer ses pieds dans les trous béants laissés par les gnomes.

Elle étreignit sa mère, provoquant un hoquet de surprise de cette dernière. Molly lui rendit son étreinte à moitié, ne souhaitant visiblement pas tâcher les vêtements de Ginny avec ses gants maculés de terre humide.

« Pour quelle occasion ? » demanda sa mère avec un sourire affectueux.

« Je suis heureuse de te voir. » répondit simplement Ginny, haussant les épaules.

Molly darda sur sa fille un œil critique, l'observant de haut en bas.

« Tu as très mauvaise mine Ginevra, et tu as la peau sur les os. Rentrons à l'intérieur, je vais te préparer un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom. »

Ginny hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire penaud. Elle pouvait toujours compter sur sa mère pour lui remonter le moral grâce à ses talents de cuisinière. Une demi-heure plus tard, Ginny se retrouva attablée dans la cuisine, devant une large assiette contenant des œufs brouillés, du bacon, des saucisses et des toasts.

« Je t'ai vue dans la Gazette du Sorcier, la semaine dernière. » annonça Molly en remplissant la tasse de Ginny de café.

« Hmpfh ? » lança Ginny, la bouche pleine de toasts à la marmelade.

« Hier, j'ai croisé Bethisda Turtlemoore sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle m'a demandé s'il s'agissait bien de toi dans la presse. » poursuivit Molly. « Tout le monde te connait désormais. »

Ginny grimaça alors qu'elle avalait une gorgée de café.

« Quoi ? Je ne peux pas être heureuse que ma fille soit une célébrité ? » lança Molly d'un ton innocent.

« Je ne suis  _pas_ une célébrité, maman. » rétorqua Ginny. « Et comment elle a pu me reconnaître ? Cela fait plus de quinze ans qu'elle ne m'a pas vue. Ils n'ont pas écrit mon nom sur l'article, à ce que je sache. »

Molly haussa les épaules, faisant mine de trouver de l'intérêt au vase posé sur la table.

« Maman ? » insista Ginny.

«  _D'accord_ , je lui ai peut-être montré l'article en lui indiquant qu'il s'agissait de ma fille. » admit Molly en rougissant.

Ginny roula des yeux.

« Enfin, tu es invitée aux meilleurs évènements de notre société et tu avais l'air de plutôt t'amuser sur cette photo. Laisse ta mère être fière. »

Un malaise s'insinua en Ginny.

« Tu réalises que c'est à cause de ma relation avec Draco Malfoy que j'apparais dans la presse ? Ça ne te pose pas de problème ? » demanda-t-elle, déroutée.

Molly haussa les épaules, rajoutant une portion d'œufs brouillés dans l'assiette toujours remplie de Ginny.

« J'ai eu quelques réserves lorsque j'ai appris la nouvelle, absolument. Mais depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je dois avouer avoir été agréablement surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer un jeune homme aussi charmant. Je l'ai mal jugé. » lança Molly.

Ginny posa sa fourchette, observant sa mère la bouche grande ouverte, interdite. En une après-midi seulement, grâce à des fleurs et quelques paroles galantes, Draco Malfoy était parvenu à entrer dans les bonnes grâces de sa mère. Katrina, la publiciste de Malfoy, aurait été ravie d'entendre cela. Elle travaillait activement à améliorer la réputation de Malfoy auprès de ses pairs, et ses méthodes semblaient avoir des résultats efficaces.

Ginny, elle, savait mieux que quiconque qu'il s'agissait d'une farce. Lorsqu'il le souhaitait, Draco Malfoy pouvait être une véritable ordure.

« Ça ne te dérange pas qu'il soit le fils de Lucius Malfoy, un  _Mangemort_? » insista Ginny.

Elle se souvenait distinctement de la beuglante sans équivoque que lui avait fait parvenir sa mère lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle.

« Je ne peux pas lui attribuer toutes les horreurs faites par son père, ce serait injuste. » indiqua Molly d'une voix tranquille.

Ginny avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Après tout, quelques semaines auparavant, sa mère sanglotait dramatiquement dans sa cuisine en apprenant que Ginny fréquentait le fils de Malfoy.

« C'est à cause de Lucius Malfoy que j'ai été possédée par V…Voldemort. » rappela Ginny, à voix basse.

Sa mère laissa tomber le torchon qu'elle tenait et observa sa fille, l'air mortifié.

«  _Ginny._  » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en faisant le tour de la table pour s'installer à ses côtés.

Elle prit les mains de Ginny dans les siennes, la détaillant avec inquiétude. Ginny détourna les yeux, accablée.

« J'ai rencontré Mrs. Malfoy, il y a quelques jours. Elle m'a montré des photos de famille et Lucius Malfoy était sur l'une d'elles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tous ces… _souvenirs_  sont remontés à la surface. » avoua Ginny, l'air défait. « Je sais, c'est complètement stupide. »

« Ginevra, tu n'étais qu'une enfant, et il normal que tu aies été traumatisée par ces évènements. » insista sa mère avec sérieux.

« Mais ça fait plus de quinze ans, maman. C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Pourquoi  _maintenant_  ? »

« J'imagine que revoir cette image de Lucius Malfoy a été un élément déclencheur. » devina Molly. « Et une partie de toi s'en veut encore malgré le fait que tu ne sois absolument pas responsable. »

Ginny acquiesça, ébranlée. Sa mère avait sans doute raison. Elle avait trop longtemps refoulé sa culpabilité et son premier réflexe, comme d'habitude, avait été de fuir. Elle soupira et vida d'une traite sa tasse de café.

« Comment va Papa ? » demanda Ginny, pour changer de sujet.

« Oh, il est tellement occupé au Ministère, je l'ai à peine vu ces derniers jours. »

« Et Ron ? » interrogea Ginny avec curiosité.

Sa mère sembla gênée.

« J'ai eu peu de nouvelles depuis, tu sais… »

Molly se référait probablement à cet après-midi explosif durant lequel Ginny avait présenté Malfoy à sa famille.

« Tu devrais sans douter aller lui parler. » suggéra Molly, avec espoir.

« Jamais de la vie. » répliqua immédiatement Ginny, irritée.

Ron avait agi comme un troll des cavernes sans aucune éducation et elle ne lui adresserait pas la parole sans des excuses prolifiques de sa part. Molly soupira. Elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'il était préférable de ne pas intervenir lorsque ces deux-là se disputaient.

Après avoir remercié sa mère, Ginny rentra dans son appartement et se laissa tomber dans son canapé d'une manière peu élégante. Elle vit sa cheminée crépiter et les flammes prirent une couleur verte, lui signifiant que quelqu'un souhaitait communiquer.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle attrapa finalement sa baguette et l'agita en direction de l'âtre, en ouvrant l'accès. Le visage de Dennis Creevey apparut dans les flammes.

« Ginny, enfin ! » s'exclama-t-il avec soulagement. « Tout le monde croyait que tu avais quitté ce monde. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous êtes  _tellement_  dramatiques. » dit-elle.

« Je te le jure. Katrina avait prévu d'envoyer des Aurors à ton appartement si tu ne nous donnais pas signe de vie avant la fin de la journée. Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Dennis.

« J'étais souffrante. » mentit Ginny.

« Que s'est-il  _réellement_ passé ? » insista Dennis, lui faisant comprendre d'un regard entendu qu'il était loin d'être dupe. « Le dîner avec Mrs. Malfoy a été un échec ? »

« Pas vraiment, ça s'est mieux passé que prévu, à vrai dire. Écoute Dennis, je n'étais pas dans mon assiette, j'avais besoin d'être seule. Je suis désolée de vous avoir imposé mon silence radio. » s'excusa Ginny.

« C'est Katrina qu'il faudra convaincre. » dit-il « Et crois-moi, elle n'est  _pas_ contente. »

Ginny grimaça à l'idée. Elle avait déjà assisté à certaines colères de Katrina Street-Porter. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une scène plaisante.

« Nous avons la réunion hebdomadaire sur le projet, demain, à trois heures. Je te conseille d'aller la voir avant. » suggéra Dennis.

Ginny hocha la tête et elle remercia Dennis avant que sa tête ne disparaisse de l'âtre dans un crépitement.

Le lendemain, une demi-heure avant la réunion, elle se présenta dans les locaux de  _S &P Communications_, l'agence de Katrina. Elle fut de nouveau accueillie par Karl, son associé, qui la conduisit au bureau de Katrina. Ginny prit une grande inspiration et frappa contre la porte. La voix de Katrina s'éleva, l'autorisant à entrer.

Ginny pénétra dans la pièce et vit Katrina installée à son bureau, le nez plongé dans ses papiers. Elle leva les yeux vers Ginny et lui lança un regard sévère derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

« Bonjour, Ginny. » salua-t-elle d'une voix froide. « Assieds-toi. »

Ginny s'avança et prit place sur l'un des sièges face au bureau de Katrina, l'air pantois. Elle avait ce sentiment désagréable d'être de retour à l'école, et sur le point d'être réprimandée sévèrement après une bêtise de sa part.

« Cela fait des  _jours_  que nous essayons de te joindre sans succès. On pensait qu'il t'était arrivée quelque chose de grave. J'étais sur le point d'appeler les services d'urgence et de forcer l'entrée à ton appartement. » lui apprit Katrina d'un ton contrarié. « J'espère que tu as une  _excellente_  excuse. »

Ginny s'agita inconfortablement dans son siège.

« Et ne me dis _pas_  que tu étais souffrante. » ajouta Katrina, d'une voix réprobatrice.

« Lors de notre dîner, Narcissa Malfoy me montrait des photos de famille et elle est tombée sur une photo de son mari. » avoua Ginny.

Katrina leva un sourcil, l'observant sans comprendre.

« Et ? »

« J'imagine que tu es au courant des  _évènements_  pendant ma première année à Poudlard. » poursuivit Ginny. « C'est Lucius Malfoy qui m'a donné ce journal. »

Katrina afficha une expression perplexe. Puis, après quelques secondes, la compréhension sembla la frapper de plein fouet.

«  _Oh._  » dit-elle, l'air tracassé.

« Je t'avoue que cela m'a rappelé des souvenirs désagréables. J'avais besoin d'être seule quelques jours, pour faire le vide. » acheva Ginny.

« Je comprends mieux. » déclara Katrina, dont le visage sembla se détendre. « Et comment tu te sens à présent ? »

« Ça va. » répondit Ginny d'une voix évasive. « Je suis désolée d'avoir disparu sans avoir donné de nouvelles. »

« Je comprends tout à fait que tu aies eu besoin de t'éloigner, mais je souhaite être mise au courant la prochaine fois. Il faut que tu comprennes, Ginny, nous avons tous signé un contrat et nous avons tous un rôle à jouer dans ce projet. C'est un travail d'équipe, et j'ai besoin de savoir que je peux compter sur toi. » insista Katrina.

« Je comprends. Et ça ne se reproduira plus. » assura Ginny.

« Parfait. » décréta Katrina, retrouvant sa bonne humeur. « Allons dans la salle de réunion, les autres ont dû arriver. »

Elles se dirigèrent devant la salle de conférence et y trouvèrent Grazyna, Benny ainsi que Dennis. Les trois jetèrent des regards curieux en direction de Ginny.

« Je suis encore vivante. » murmura Ginny à voix basse à Dennis qui laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Au travail. » quémanda la voix autoritaire de Katrina et l'hilarité de Dennis cessa immédiatement.

Katrina agita sa baguette et un large chevalet de conférence apparut devant la table.

« Allegra McGrath a reçu plusieurs propositions destinées à Ginny. Il semblerait que les gens ne sachent pas comment contacter directement Ginny et passent par l'entreprise de Draco Malfoy afin d'établir la communication. » expliqua-t-elle. « Cela signifie que nous avons désormais besoin que Ginny soit représentée officiellement. »

Elle s'approcha du chevalet, tirant une large feuille de parchemin vide.

« J'ai donc choisi Dennis pour le faire. » indiqua Katrina en inscrivant ses commentaires sur la feuille.

Un large sourire se fendit sur les lèvres de Dennis et il leva le pouce en direction de Ginny, tout excité.

« Toute proposition de partenariat ou d'interview, sera envoyée à Dennis directement. Il fera le tri. » continua Katrina.

Elle désigna trois morceaux de parchemin sur la table.

« Sorcière-Hebdo souhaite consacrer un article de sa prochaine édition spéciale Mode à Ginny. Ils veulent en savoir plus sur ton style, tes créateurs favoris et cetera. Benny, c'est ton domaine. »

« Je suis sur le coup. » assura immédiatement Benny.

« Ensuite, une marque de thé amincissant souhaite faire un partenariat avec Ginny. Ce qu'ils offrent est relativement bas. Je pense qu'il faut patienter quelques semaines. Lorsque la notoriété de Ginny augmentera, nous serons en mesure de renégocier le contrat. » continua-t-elle.

« Au sujet de contrat, où en est-on avec le partenariat avec la Petite Sorcière, cette marque de cosmétiques dont nous avions discuté la semaine dernière ? » interrogea Dennis.

« Toujours en cours de négociation. Je vais continuer à tester leurs produits pendant les prochaines semaines. » informa Grazyna. « Je veux être certaine qu'ils aient une bonne tenue. »

« Parfait. » interrompit distraitement Katrina. « Ginny a également reçu une invitation officielle à un brunch social organisé par Cressida Warrington. »

«  _Sorcières d'Influences._   _Les dix étapes vers l'indépendance financière, l'autonomisation et le pouvoir pour les femmes._  » lut Dennis à voix à haute, tenant le fascicule de l'évènement. « Tout un programme. »

« Le panel d'intervenantes sera apparemment composé de femmes d'influence, toutes reconnues dans leur domaine. C'est l'occasion parfaite de s'y faire des contacts intéressants. J'y accompagnerai Ginny. » ajouta Katrina.

L'équipe fit ensuite le tour des prochains évènements sociaux de la Saison, et des apparitions publiques prévues de Ginny en compagnie de Malfoy. Ginny retint une grimace lorsqu'elle entendit qu'elle était supposée apparaitre en rendez-vous galant la semaine suivante en sa compagnie dans un nouveau restaurant à Pré-au-Lard.

Deux jours plus tard, Dennis traîna Ginny dans les locaux de  _Machinations Malforescentes_ , l'entreprise de Malfoy. Ginny savait qu'elle devrait lui adresser la parole un jour ou l'autre. Elle se sentirait probablement mieux si Dennis était à ses côtés. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être même qu'elle ne le croiserait pas.

Dennis prenait son nouveau rôle de représentant de Ginny extrêmement à cœur.

«  _Enfin la promotion que j'attendais depuis des mois._  » avait-il déclaré d'une voix réjouie, sautillant presque sur place après la réunion.

Il avait reçu un regard austère de la part de Benny.

« Rappelle-moi encore une fois pourquoi je suis supposée t'accompagner ? » murmura Ginny entre ses dents alors qu'ils entraient dans l'un des ascenseurs de  _Machinations Malforescentes_.

« Deux raisons. Premièrement, pour t'éviter de broyer du noir dans ton appartement toute la journée. Deuxième raison, tu es supposée être vue régulièrement en compagnie de Draco pour renforcer votre image de couple follement amoureux. Il semble donc logique que tu passes de temps à autre rendre visite à ton petit-ami adoré. » déduisit Dennis, en appuyant sur l'un des boutons, plein d'effervescence.

Ginny roula des yeux et croisa les bras alors que l'ascenseur se mettait en marche.

«  _Département de la Direction. Entrée autorisée._  » clama la voix de l'ascenseur d'une voix modulée.

Ils furent accueillis par Allegra McGrath, l'assistante de Malfoy. Ginny resta en retrait alors que Dennis et Allegra s'affairaient sur la logistique des prochaines initiatives prévues dans le cadre du projet  _Drinny._ Ginny grimaça comme à chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce terme.

«  _Weasley._  Quelle surprise. » lança soudain une voix traînante derrière elle.

Ginny se retourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette longiligne de Draco Malfoy.

« Malfoy. » dit-elle avec un soupir.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Tu as été inexistante ces derniers jours. » dit-il.

« Tu sais bien que je ne raterai jamais une occasion de venir te déranger. » ironisa-t-elle.

Pour seule réponse, un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres minces.

« Je t'offre une tasse de thé ? » demanda-t-il. « Il semblerait que ces deux-là en aient encore pour longtemps. »

D'un geste de la tête, il désigna Dennis et Allegra qui semblaient se chicaner sur des détails insignifiants. Ginny haussa les épaules puis consentit à suivre Malfoy dans son bureau. Il s'agissait d'une large pièce aux baies vitrées, décorée avec du mobilier épuré et lumineux.

« Installe-toi. » indiqua Malfoy en montra l'une des chaises face à son bureau.

Ginny prit place, croisant les jambes, et observa les lieux avec intérêt. Malfoy posa devant elle une tasse de thé avant de s'installer dans son propre fauteuil. Il jaugea ensuite Ginny d'un air impérieux.

« Ma mère a été très élogieuse à ton sujet, après le dîner. » indiqua-t-il. « Elle t'a trouvé particulièrement spirituelle. »

Ginny leva un sourcil surpris. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à recevoir des compliments de la part de Narcissa Malfoy. Une partie d'elle éprouva de la satisfaction.

« Elle n'a pas cessé de me parler de petits enfants, depuis. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton railleur.

Ginny rougit furieusement et s'empressa de porter sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. La boisson était bouillonnante et lui brûla la langue. Malfoy émit un rire moqueur alors qu'elle laissait échapper une exclamation de douleur. Elle lui adressa un regard noir.

« Elle va être déçue dans ce cas. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Que dirais-tu d'étendre les termes de notre contrat contre une somme négociable ? » suggéra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. « Disons cinq cents mille gallions supplémentaires si tu es prête à me donner le prochain héritier Malfoy. »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, estomaquée par les paroles de Malfoy.

« Tu…tu… » commença-t-elle à bafouiller, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc.

Ses yeux se plissèrent quand Malfoy éclata d'un rire sonore. Il était visiblement en train de se payer sa tête. L'expression de Ginny s'adoucit alors qu'elle réalisait que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire d'une manière si  _franche_.

« Il n'y a rien de drôle là-dedans Malfoy. » rumina-t-elle, contrariée.

« Si tu avais vu ton expression, Weasley. » déclara Malfoy, toujours rieur.

Après quelques instants, son hilarité cessa et il retrouva son masque de sérieux.

« Oh, j'oubliais. » dit-il soudainement en ouvrant l'un des tiroirs de son bureau.

Il en sortit un papier qu'il tendit à Ginny. Elle s'en empara, et observa le contenu, perplexe.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » interrogea-t-elle, confuse.

« C'est la carte de visite d'un spécialiste. » répondit Malfoy d'une voix tranquille.

« Un spécialiste ? » répéta Ginny, sans comprendre.

« Un psychomage. »

« Pourquoi Merlin aurais-je besoin d'un psychomage, Malfoy ? » demanda Ginny en l'observant comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

« Katrina m'a expliqué la raison de ton absence ces derniers jours. C'est un excellent spécialiste, très réputé. Je t'offre les consultations. » ajouta-t-il avec satisfaction.

Ginny lui jeta un regard interdit, choquée par son discours.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu m'offres une consultation chez un psy ? » énonça-t-elle avec lenteur, comme si elle n'était pas certaine de bien entendre.

« C'est ça, j'imagine que tu pourras lui parler de tes… _troubles._  » suggéra Malfoy. « C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Après tout, mon père t'a offert ce journal. »

Ginny l'observa avec ébahissement, la bouche ouverte. Puis, lorsque le choc fut passé, elle s'empara de sa tasse de thé et en jeta le contenu sans cérémonie sur Malfoy. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise qui se transforma en hurlement de douleur. Sa chemise était désormais trempée. Il observa Ginny, l'air furieux.

« As-tu complètement perdu la tête, Weasley ? » s'exclama-t-il avec colère. « Cette chemise coûte une fortune. »

« Crois-moi, ce n'est  _que_  ce que tu mérites. » dit Ginny entre ses dents, les joues rougies par la fureur.

«  _Ce que je mérite_  ? J'essaye de t'aider et c'est ta manière de me remercier ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Malfoy et encore moins de ton diagnostic _douteux_  sur ma santé mentale. » s'écria-t-elle en pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur. « Comment  _ose-tu_  ? »

« Crois-moi, si ce n'était pas encore le cas, tu viens de me convaincre de tes problèmes mentaux. » assura-t-il d'une voix coléreuse. « Tu es complètement dérangée. »

«  _La ferme_  ou c'est la tasse que tu vas recevoir en pleine figure. »

« ALLEGRA ! » hurla Malfoy.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son assistante pénétrait dans le bureau, l'air paniqué. Allegra sembla abasourdie face à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« M. Malfoy ? » tenta-t-elle, l'air désemparé.

« Raccompagnez Miss Weasley à la sortie, si vous le voulez bien. » dit Malfoy d'une voix cinglante.

« Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je connais très bien la sortie. » déclara Ginny en lui lançant un dernier regard assassin avant de se diriger d'un pas furibond vers la porte du bureau.

« Ginny ? » demanda Dennis d'une voix surprise lorsqu'elle arriva dans le Hall.

« On s'en va ! » ordonna-t-elle, l'air sombre.

Dennis sembla comprendre l'ampleur de la situation et s'empressa de suivre Ginny dans l'ascenseur. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent sur eux, Dennis lui jeta quelques regards incertains, semblant hésitant à lui adresser la parole.

« Quel fils de… » huma Ginny.

Sa voix fut couverte par celle de l'ascenseur.

«  _Septième étage. Stratégie, planification et outils d'innovation._  »

Un homme entra dans l'ascenseur et les gratifia d'un salut joyeux.

« Si cet enfoiré croit qu'il peut me traiter avec autant de mépris et de condescendance, il se met le doigt dans le… »

« Ginny ! » interrompit Dennis avec un rire nerveux.

Il se tourna vers l'homme qui observait Ginny d'un air curieux.

« Les déboires de l'amour et de la passion. » commenta-t-il dans sa direction.

L'homme acquiesça avant de sortir au troisième étage.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » s'écria Dennis. « Pourquoi as-tu fait tout ce scandale ? »

« Parce que Draco Malfoy est un imbécile de premier ordre dénué de quelconque empathie et je ne comptais pas rester une minute de plus à me faire insulter de la sorte. » fulmina Ginny en tapant du pied, impatiente.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

« Il a seulement insinué que je devais aller voir un spécialiste pour mes troubles psychiques. Comme si  _lui_ était sain d'esprit, vraiment. »

« Il n'a pas vraiment tort. » murmura Dennis à voix basse.

«  _Pardon ?_  »

« Je plaisante. » s'empressa de déclarer Dennis avant de sortir précipitamment de l'ascenseur une fois le rez-de-chaussée atteint.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du bâtiment et une fois à l'extérieur, Ginny laissa échapper une série de jurons particulièrement vulgaires destinés à Malfoy.

« Ginny, tu as fait tomber ça. » lança soudainement Dennis en lui tendant un papier.

Elle reconnut la carte de visite du spécialiste que lui avait donné Malfoy quelques instants plus tôt et qui avait causé sa fureur. Dennis laissa échapper un rire avant de transplaner, laissant une Ginny outrée et fulminante sur le trottoir.

Le lendemain, on frappa énergiquement à la porte de Ginny et cette dernière émergea de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore trempés après sa douche. Elle resserra la sangle de son peignoir autour de sa taille.

Dennis Creevey apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui adressa un regard innocent.

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de t'inviter à entrer. » déclara Ginny d'une voix morose.

«  _Allez_ , Ginny. J'ai apporté un cadeau de trêve. » indiqua-t-il en montrant un sac en papier kraft.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel mais consentit à s'effacer pour le laisser pénétrer dans l'appartement.

« J'espère qu'il y a du chocolat là-dedans. » prévint Ginny en lui adressant un regard noir.

« Oh  _jamais_ , je ne voudrais pas m'attirer les foudres de Benny. » indiqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. « Mais j'ai encore  _mieux._ »

Il posa le sac sur la table avant de se diriger vers les placards de Ginny pour en extirper des verres.

« J'ai réfléchi et je sais  _exactement_ ce dont tu as besoin. »

« Et de quoi ai-je besoin à ton avis ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix peu convaincue.

« De l'alcool. Beaucoup beaucoup _beaucoup_ d'alcool. » assura-t-il en sortant une bouteille d'hydromel rosé du sac en papier kraft.

« Je t'écoute. » répondit Ginny en croisant les doigts, l'air intéressée.

« Tu as besoin de te détendre et de t'amuser. Et c'est  _exactement_ ce que nous allons faire ce soir. Je t'emmène dans le meilleur club de la ville. » assura Dennis alors qu'il ouvrait la bouteille grâce à sa baguette magique avant de remplir les verres avec des doses généreuses.

Il tendit l'un d'entre eux à Ginny qui s'en empara. Elle haussa les épaules. L'idée de Dennis ne lui semblait pas mauvaise. Elle avait besoin de relâcher la tension de ces dernières semaines. Et quoi de mieux qu'une soirée arrosée pour le faire ?

« Allons-te préparer. » décréta Dennis avant de prendre la main de Ginny pour l'attirer en direction de sa chambre.

Dennis s'installa confortablement sur le lit de Ginny, sirotant son verre d'hydromel.

« Montre-moi ce que tu as dans ta penderie. » ordonna-t-il.

Ginny haussa les épaules puis commença à farfouiller dans son placard à la recherche. Elle se souvenait à peine de la dernière fois qu'elle était sortie faire la fête. Elle sortit une robe crème puis la montra à Dennis. Il grimaça.

« Nous allons en boîte de nuit Ginny, pas dîner avec la mère de ton fiancé. » dit-il avec un rire. « Tu n'as rien de plus vulgaire ? »

Ginny lui jeta un regard interloqué. Dennis lui lança un regard faussement innocent. Il se redressa, posa son verre sur la table de chevet puis s'approcha du placard.

« Laisse-moi regarder. » suggéra-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Il farfouilla pendant de longues minutes à l'intérieur de la penderie en faisant des commentaires de temps à autres.

«  _Trop grand-mère…Trop petite fille…Cette couleur ne sied pas à ton teint…Pas assez court._  » grommela-t-il.

Ginny l'observa avec résignation alors qu'il posait ses choix sur le lit. Elle prit une grande gorgée d'hydromel lorsqu'elle vit les vêtements qu'avait sélectionnés Dennis. Il était parvenu à extirper de son placard les tenues les plus racoleuses. La plupart d'entre elles remontaient à ses années d'études à l'époque où elle passait autant de temps dans les pubs que dans les salles de conférence pour étudier les Runes Anciennes.

« Hors de question que je m'habille comme ça. » réfuta immédiatement Ginny en observant un top particulièrement court.

« Que penses-tu de cette jupe ? »

« Elle n'est plus à ma taille, et je n'ai pas l'attention de faire le tapin, Dennis. » répliqua Ginny.

« Quel rabat-joie. » commenta Dennis à voix basse avant de rejeter le vêtement, l'air déçu.

« Je te rappelle que j'ai une réputation à préserver. » lança Ginny d'un ton sarcastique. « Mon contrat m'interdit de porter atteinte à mon image où à celle de Malfoy. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est justement la beauté de cette soirée. Personne ne va te reconnaître. » indiqua Dennis d'un ton malicieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Ginny, perplexe.

Pour toute réponse, Dennis l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit, puis sortit de sa poche un portefeuille. Il déroula l'objet, et le portefeuille se transforma en une large pochette contenant des accessoires de coiffure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec tout ça ? »

« Te rendre méconnaissable. » assura-t-il en agitant sa baguette en direction des cheveux de Ginny.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il lui tendit un miroir et Ginny laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise en apercevant son reflet. Ses cheveux avaient perdu leur teinte rouge et étaient désormais d'une couleur noire matte intense. Ils étaient désormais totalement lisses et une frange recouvrait son front. Ses yeux, habituellement noisettes, étaient désormais verts et ses tâches de rousseur ne couvraient plus son nez.

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise, esquissant un mouvement de recul.

« Le résultat est convaincant, n'est-ce pas ? Ainsi, personne ne te reconnaîtra et Katrina ne me fera pas la peau. » ajouta-t-il.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle dirait si elle savait que tu faisais une apparition dans un évènement public sans qu'elle soit monnayée ? » expliqua-t-il. « Alors, qu'en pense-tu ? »

« C'est…bizarre. » dit Ginny en s'observant attentivement.

A première vue, elle semblait différente. Toutefois, si l'on observait avec attention, ses traits étaient facilement reconnaissables.

« Personne ne te reconnaitra dans la lumière du club. » assura Dennis alors qu'il remplissait à nouveau son verre. « C'est comme si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre pour une soirée. »

Énergisée par son nouveau déguisement, elle consentit à porter l'une des robes que lui proposa Dennis. Elle était plus courte qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée mais le décolleté était respectable, elle accepta donc de faire quelques concessions.

« Tu vas faire des ravages dans cette tenue, Kim. » assura Dennis, en l'observant de haut en bas, l'air appréciateur.

« Comment tu m'as appelée ? » demanda Ginny, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

« Il te faut un nouveau nom pour la soirée. » répondit Dennis, sur le ton de l'évidence. « Il faut jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. »

« Et tu n'as pas trouvé de mieux que  _Kim_  ? » lança Ginny d'un ton ennuyé. « D'où sors-tu ce nom ? »

« C'est une célébrité moldue, tout le monde parle d'elle depuis que sa  _sex-tape_  a fuité, le mois dernier. » répondit Dennis avec un gloussement.

Ginny ne connaissait aucune célébrité moldue, et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était une ''sex-tape'' mais elle s'imaginait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'hautement inapproprié.

« Dennis ! » protesta-t-elle.

« _D'accord, d'accord_ , nous t'appellerons Sarah. » décréta Dennis en faisant la moue. « C'est le nom de ma tante, elle n'est pas mariée et vit avec ses six chats. J'imagine que vous avez plus de choses en commun. »

Il évita facilement l'oreiller que lui envoya Ginny et éclata de rire.

« J'ai invité mon petit-ami et des amies pour nous accompagner, ce soir. » indiqua Dennis. « J'espère que ça te ne dérange pas. »

« Tant que ce n'est pas Draco Malfoy, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. » assura-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour vous disputer autant. Je ne peux pas imaginer l'énergie que ça doit vous coûter. Je suis extenué rien qu'en vous regardant. » admit Dennis.

« Si tu connaissais réellement Malfoy… » commença Ginny.

Elle entama un monologue de près d'une demi-heure sur les innombrables raisons qui faisaient de Draco Malfoy un individu méprisable. Elle clama son profond dégoût pour sa personne et fantasma sur les cinq meilleures façons de l'éradiquer de la surface de la terre.

« Je crois que l'hydromel commence à faire effet. » lança Dennis avec un rire.

Il jeta un regard à sa montre.

« Il est temps d'y aller, les autres doivent déjà nous attendre. » décréta-t-il.

Il aida Ginny à enfiler sa paire de chaussures. L'hydromel avait effectivement commencé à agir et elle sentait ses gestes particulièrement maladroits. Lorsqu'elle se releva puis esquissa quelques pas en direction du séjour, ses pas lui semblèrent quelque peu gauches. Elle enfila sa veste à la hâte puis sortit de son appartement, Dennis sur ses talons.

Dans le hall d'entrée, ils croisèrent le concierge de l'immeuble qui les observa en silence.

« Dégoûtant. » commenta Dennis alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment. « Ce vieux rustre était en train de te reluquer. »

Il tendit sa main à Ginny qui l'attrapa. Elle se sentit immédiatement emportée dans un tourbillon désagréable qui lui retourna le ventre. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans une allée animée, où une foule dense conversait avec enthousiasme.

Le  _Quartier Treize_  était l'arrière-cour chaleureuse et cosmopolite de la capitale, connu pour ses établissements nocturnes. L'endroit était peuplé de pubs, de lounges huppés ainsi que de clubs privés qui ne fermaient leurs portes qu'aux heures du petit matin. Pour attirer les fêtards, les établissements mettaient en œuvre toute une stratégie. Des vitrines tape à l'œil, des promotions sur les boissons, et pour les établissements un peu plus  _spécialisés_ , des employées à l'apparence agréable postées à l'entrée.

« Ce soir, Perle nous fait son célèbre show. » annonça un sorcier à Dennis et Ginny alors qu'ils marchaient devant une façade clinquante.

L'homme tendit un flyer à Ginny et cette dernière y jeta un coup d'œil. Sur le flyer, la jeune femme nommée  _Perle_ offrait une démonstration de sa flexibilité avant de souffler un baiser.

« Non merci, ça ira. » s'empressa de refuser Ginny en accélérant le pas, Dennis sur ses talons. « C'est encore loin ? »

« Nous y sommes presque. » indiqua Dennis d'une voix surexcitée. « Les voilà ! »

Il conduisit Ginny vers un groupe de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'un deux, un homme aux cheveux longs attachés en catogan adressa un sourire radieux à Dennis.

« Nous pensions que vous vous étiez perdus. » dit-il en posant un baiser au coin des lèvres de Dennis.

Il se tourna vers Ginny et lui tendit sa main.

« Je suis Gareth. » se présenta-t-il. « Et voici Delphina et Beth. »

Il désigna deux autres femmes qui adressèrent un signe de la main à Ginny.

« Voici Kim. » présenta Dennis.

« Sarah. » lança Ginny au même moment.

Ginny lui lança un regard outré puis reposa son attention sur Gareth qui paraissait confus.

«  _Sarah-Kim._  » rectifia-t-elle. « Mais tu peux m'appeler Sarah. »

Elle vit Dennis pouffer discrètement et elle se promit de l'étriper plus tard dans la soirée.

« La queue est _interminable_ ce soir. » fit remarquer Beth.

Ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment qui imitait la forme d'une tête de dragon dont la gueule était grande ouverte. L'endroit semblait être particulièrement populaire car plus d'une centaine de personnes attendaient en ligne afin de pénétrer dans l'établissement.

Ginny avait vaguement entendu parler de l'établissement.  _L'Inferno_  était le club le plus populaire et le plus select du Royaume Uni parmi la communauté magique. L'endroit accueillait parfois des célébrités et était réputé pour ses prix astronomiques ainsi que sa clientèle huppée.

« Dans ce cas, heureusement que nous n'avons pas besoin d'attendre, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Gareth en lançant un clin d'œil à Beth.

Il se dirigea directement vers le videur, un demi-géant à l'allure peu commode. Ce dernier les observa à tour de rôle avant de s'effacer pour les laisser entrer.

« Bienvenue à  _l'Inferno._  » dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Passez une bonne soirée. »

« Gareth est DJ. » murmura Dennis à l'oreille de Ginny. « Il mixe régulièrement ici. »

Cela expliquait sans doute que le videur les ait laisser entrer sans aucun problème et qu'ils n'aient pas été forcés à rester plus d'une heure dans la file d'attente.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient à l'intérieur, Ginny fut aveuglée par les lumières flamboyantes du club. Une musique assourdissante retentissait dans la pièce entière. La salle principale était bondée et ils parvinrent à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule dense au milieu de la piste.

Ils parvinrent à trouver une table vide, non loin du bar, et un serveur à l'air faussement enjoué posa une carte sur leur table.

« Promotions sur les cocktails pendant les deux prochaines heures. » indiqua-t-il. « Deux pour le prix d'un. »

« Si ce n'est pas un signe,  _ça._  » murmura Dennis à l'oreille de Ginny, lui adressant un clin d'œil entendu.

Lorsque le serveur disparut après avoir noté leur commande, Ginny lança un regard circulaire à la salle. Des plateaux avaient été surélevés au milieu de la piste, et des danseurs étaient plantés sur chacun d'entre eux. Ils portaient tous des tenues de scène rappelant vaguement des dragons. Des fausses ailes avaient été attachés sur leur dos. Ces dernières semblaient avoir reçu un enchantement car les danseurs lévitaient de temps à autres à quelques mètres du sol lorsqu'ils dansaient.

La large foule présente sur la piste principale paraissait enivrée, dansant au rythme endiablé de la musique du DJ de la soirée, un garçon semblant à peine avoir atteint la majorité.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils aient demandé à ce vantard de DJ Sphinx d'animer la soirée. Il n'a aucun talent. » fit remarquer Gareth d'une voix morose. « Est-ce qu'il a même terminé sa scolarité ? »

Il jeta un regard courroucé à Dennis qui avait commencé à danser de manière énergique. Ce dernier s'arrêta lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son petit-ami.

« Tu as raison trésor, il n'est pas à ton niveau. » assura Dennis.

« Kim, c'est ça ? » demanda Delphina en s'adressant à Ginny. « Comment as-tu rencontré Dennis ? »

« Gi… _Sarah._  » rectifia Ginny en se rattrapant. « Dennis et moi…travaillons ensemble. Et vous ? »

« Je suis la sœur de Gareth. » expliqua Delphina. « Et Beth est une amie de Dennis. »

« C'est moi qui aie présenté ces deux-là. » expliqua Beth avec un rire en désignant Gareth et Dennis.

« Vous venez régulièrement ici ? » demanda Ginny, curieuse.

« En général lorsque Gareth anime la soirée. Le reste du temps, c'est assez compliqué de pouvoir entrer. » déclara Delphina.

« Il faut être riche ou avoir les bonnes relations. » ajouta Beth.

Au même moment, le serveur apparut de nouveau à leur table, faisant léviter un large plateau derrière lui. D'un geste de sa baguette, il fit léviter les boissons pour les poser sur leur table.

Ginny observa avec admiration son cocktail. Elle avait commandé un  _Patronus Punch_  par curiosité et la boisson répondit à ses attentes. Une brume transparente recouvrait le verre et après quelques secondes, elle prit la forme d'un dragon miniature. Celui-ci déploya ses ailes fantasmagoriques puis prit son envol, disparaissant dans les airs.

« J'aurais dû commander ça. » lança Dennis avec admiration alors qu'il observait son propre cocktail avec déception.

Il avait commandé un  _Sorcier Glouton_ , une boisson qui prenait le goût du fruit préféré du buveur.

Lorsque Ginny prit une gorgée de sa boisson, elle grimaça face à la teneur élevée de l'alcool à l'intérieur. Elle reposa immédiatement le verre, repensant à la dernière fois qu'elle avait exagéré sur la boisson. Ce soir-là, elle s'était retrouvée à recracher le contenu de son estomac derrière un bosquet devant Draco Malfoy. Ses joues devinrent cramoisies alors qu'elle se souvenait de son sentiment d'humiliation profonde.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Draco Malfoy ces derniers temps, la colère l'envahit. Il n'était pas présent et parvenait tout de même à saper son moral. Elle s'empara à nouveau de son verre. Ce soir, elle ne penserait pas à cet idiot. Elle allait s'amuser jusqu'au bout de la nuit et oublier tous ses récents déboires.

Une heure plus tard, elle se retrouva sur la piste à se trémousser aux côtés de Beth et Delphina. Leur tablée avait enchaîné les cocktails de manière peu recommandable et les effets se faisaient désormais ressentir.

Ginny sentit une main se poser sur son poignet. Elle se retourna vivement et ses yeux se posèrent sur un homme qui la regardait en souriant, l'air appréciateur.

« Tu danses, princesse ? » suggéra-t-il.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il attira Ginny vers lui.

« Hey, mais ça ne va pas ? » répliqua-t-elle en le repoussant d'un geste ferme. « Enlève tes sales pattes, espèce de manticore stupide. »

Il sembla avoir reçu une claque dans la figure. Ginny vit deux hommes derrière lui, probablement ses amis, ricaner bruyamment. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'éloigner.

« Où vas-tu Kim ? » demanda Beth.

« Je retourne à notre table. » indiqua Ginny.

Elle retrouva Gareth et Dennis à leur table, qui semblaient épris d'une crise d'hilarité incontrôlable. Elle vit plusieurs shooters vides d'eau glousseuse sur la table.

« Oh Ginny, te voilà. » s'exclama Dennis en l'attrapant par les épaules.

« Il est complètement ivre. » indiqua Gareth à l'adresse de Ginny en éclatant de rire. « Mon amour, elle s'appelle  _Sarah,_  pas  _Ginny._  »

« Je vais chercher un autre verre au bar, je vous apporte quelque chose ? » demanda Ginny.

« Ça ira, merci Sarah. »

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de glousser bêtement lorsqu'elle entendit son nom d'emprunt. Dennis avait eu raison, finalement. Elle s'amusait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle se dirigea vers le bar d'un pas chancelant mais se stoppa net lorsqu'elle vit un visage familier passer devant elle pour rejoindre le bar. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Elle se dirigea vers l'homme puis tapota son épaule. Ce dernier se retourna, levant un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction.

«  _Blaise !_  » dit-elle avec un sourire enthousiaste.

Il l'observa avec confusion.

« On se connait ? » interrogea-t-il, perplexe.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, surprise. Puis elle éclata de rire lorsqu'elle se souvint que son apparence avait été altérée. Elle se rapprocha de Blaise qui esquissa un mouvement de recul, visiblement surpris de sa familiarité envers lui.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas me reconnaître ? » dit-elle, d'un ton malicieux.

Il l'observa pendant de longues secondes puis une lueur de compréhension jaillit dans ses yeux.

«  _Ginny ?_  » demanda-t-il avec surprise. « C'est toi ? »

Elle hocha de la tête, réprimant un rire puis posa un doigt sur sa bouche, comme pour lui signifier qu'il s'agissait d'un secret.

« Wow, je ne t'avais pas reconnue. Tu es si...différente. » dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

« Je voulais passer inaperçue ce soir. » dit-elle.

Il sembla sur le point de répondre mais il fut interrompu par un homme qui se plaça entre eux. Il s'agissait de l'homme qu'elle avait éconduit quelques instants auparavant sur la piste.

« Allez sois-gentille, princesse, accorde-moi une petite danse. » quémanda-t-il en tendant de nouveau d'attraper le bras de Ginny.

Cette dernière se dégagea de nouveau d'un geste brusque, sentant la colère lui monter rapidement aux joues.

« J'ai dit non, laissez-moi tranquille. » dit-elle entre ses dents.

« Tu veux te faire désirer, c'est ça ? » insista-t-il, sans se démonter.

« Elle a dit non. Si j'étais vous, je ferais ce qu'elle a demandé. » lança Blaise d'une voix glaciale, posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de l'homme.

Ce dernier se retourna et il sembla perdre toute couleur lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Blaise qui faisait au moins une tête de plus que lui. L'homme balbutia des paroles incompréhensibles puis s'éloigna à toute vitesse. Ginny sembla même entendre des excuses murmurées dans sa barbe.

« Merci. » dit-elle en adressant un sourire radieux à Blaise.

« Je ne pense pas que tu puisses passer inaperçue dans cette tenue. » indiqua Blaise, l'air pensif. « Tu es superbe, d'ailleurs. Même si j'ai une nette préférence pour ta couleur de cheveux naturelle. »

Ginny rougit face au compliment. Puis elle se souvint qu'il avait promis de la contacter une fois rentré de son voyage d'affaires.

« Quand es-tu rentré ? Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. Je pensais que tu voulais me revoir. » fit-elle remarquer de but en blanc.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? J'ai essayé de te contacter pendant plusieurs jours lorsque je suis revenu.  _Tu_  étais injoignable. »

« Oh. » dit simplement Ginny.

Blaise avait sans doute tenté de la contacter pendant les trois jours où elle avait refusé tout contact avec le monde extérieur.

« J'étais souffrante. » dit Ginny. « Je suis désolée. »

« Je serais plus enclin à accepter tes excuses si tu acceptes que je t'offre un verre. » dit-il, un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

« Je crois que je peux faire cet effort. » déclara-t-elle finalement.

Il laissa échapper un rire avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Ils traversèrent la foule au milieu de la piste et Blaise la mena vers un escalier, près de la cabine du DJ. Un homme à la carrure imposante bloquait l'accès à l'escalier mais se décala lorsque Blaise se présenta devant lui. Ginny suivit Blaise dans l'escalier.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Carré VIP. » déclara Blaise alors qu'ils arrivaient dans ce qui semblait être un salon privé.

Seule une douzaine de personnes s'y trouvaient, et des employés du club s'affairaient autour d'eux, aux petits soins. Des canapés confortables remplissaient le salon également doté d'un bar privé. Une rampe permettait la vue sur toute la piste de danse, à l'étage inférieur. L'atmosphère y était bien plus intime et le son de la musique n'y était pas aussi assourdissant.

Blaise conduisit Ginny vers l'un des canapés puis lui tendit une carte des boissons.

« Choisis ce que tu veux, la boisson apparaitra immédiatement. » expliqua-t-il.

Il posa son doigt sur l'une des lignes de la carte et sous le regard éberlué de Ginny, un verre de whisky-pur-feu apparut sur la table basse devant eux. Ginny l'imita, et quelques secondes plus tard, un verre d'hydromel apparaissait également.

« Je suis surpris de te voir ici. » admit Blaise en s'installant plus confortablement sur le sofa, la regardant avec intérêt.

« Je suis venue avec des amis. » expliqua-t-elle. « L'un d'eux m'a pratiquement forcé à venir. »

Cela sembla faire rire Blaise. Une sensation chaleureuse remplit la poitrine de Ginny. Le rire de Blaise était un son particulièrement plaisant à entendre.

« Et toi ? »

« C'est l'anniversaire de l'un de mes amis. » expliqua-t-il en se retournant pour désigner d'un geste de la tête un homme assis sur l'un des canapés un peu plus loin, en compagnie d'une jeune femme affichant un air prodigieusement agacé.

« Théodore Nott. » poursuivit Blaise. « Tu te souviens peut-être de lui, il était également à Poudlard. »

Ginny hocha la tête.

« Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien de très divertissant. Beaucoup de travail et de clients à rencontrer. Nous venons juste d'ouvrir une filiale à Singapour et les opérations mettent plus de temps que prévues à démarrer. Mais je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer avec ces histoires ennuyantes. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Comme lors de leur déjeuner, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point le courant passait entre eux. Le fait qu'il soit également diablement séduisant y était probablement pour quelque chose. Il portait une chemise blanche qui contrastait sur sa peau sombre et le vêtement mettait en valeur sa silhouette particulièrement athlétique. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et s'empressa de porter son verre d'hydromel à ses lèvres pour dissimuler son visage devenu cramoisi.

Pendant leur discussion, elle réalisa soudainement qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Il s'agissait sans doute de l'alcool qu'elle avait consommé mais Ginny se sentit devenir très tactile avec Blaise. Elle posa une main sur son épaule alors qu'elle lui racontait les frasques de son ex-employeur, à la  _Potion Vite Faite_. Blaise ne sembla pas se formaliser de la familiarité de Ginny à son égard.

« Est-ce que tu peux croire qu'on se retrouve à nouveau après tout ce temps ? » demanda Ginny.

Elle s'était penchée vers lui pour lui chuchoter ces paroles.

« Peut-être est-ce un signe ? » suggéra Blaise en haussant les épaules.

Ginny lui jeta un regard confus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ce qui s'est passé entre nous s'est terminé de manière abrupte et nous n'en avons jamais réellement discuté. »

« Il n'y avait rien à dire. Tu as décidé de mettre un terme à notre petite aventure. Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix. » rappela Ginny.

Il semblait sur le point de se justifier mais elle l'interrompit.

« Ce n'est pas une critique, juste les faits. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Et puis c'était il y a une éternité, ça n'a plus d'importance. »

Il leva un sourcil, surpris par son ton détaché.

« Vraiment ? » dit-il. « Tu veux dire que tu ne ressens plus aucune attirance pour moi ? »

Il avait planté ses yeux dans les siens, la regardant avec insistance. Elle rougit devant l'intensité de son regard. Elle avait soudainement très chaud, et sa tête tournait à cause de l'alcool. Elle se perdit dans ses yeux cuivrés et il lui fallut toute son énergie pour répondre :

« J'ai tourné la page. » indiqua-t-elle d'un ton incertain.

Elle ne fut pas convaincue par ses propres paroles. Blaise sembla penser la même chose car un sourire satisfait se glissa sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de son oreille.

« Je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi. » murmura-t-il.

Ginny frissonna en sentant son souffle près de sa nuque. D'un geste presque instinctif, elle se mordilla la lèvre.

« Allons danser. » dit-elle soudainement, en s'éloignant de lui.

Si elle s'était écoutée, elle lui aurait probablement sauté dessus.

«  _Contrôle-toi, Ginny._  » pensa-t-elle.

Blaise émit un rire, semblant comprendre son manège. Il se releva toutefois puis lui tendit sa main.

« Allons-y, dans ce cas. » proposa-t-il.

Elle s'empara de sa main et il l'aida à se relever. Les pas de Ginny devinrent maladroits et il posa son bras autour de sa taille pour la retenir. Ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la piste sur laquelle la fête battait toujours de son plein. Sur la piste, Blaise entoura Ginny de ses bras, l'attirant contre lui et ils commencèrent à danser lascivement.

Même si elle souhaitait se convaincre du contraire, son attirance pour Blaise Zabini n'avait pas disparu. Lorsque leurs chemins s'étaient à nouveau croisés, quelques semaines auparavant, elle avait su qu'il était simplement une question de temps avec que cette ancienne flamme ne s'attise de nouveau. Il opérait toujours ce magnétisme sur elle et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir continuer à résister.

« Kim ? » entendit-elle soudainement, derrière elle.

Elle tourna la tête et vit Beth près d'elle. Cette dernière observa Blaise puis jeta un regard appuyé en direction de Ginny.

« Dennis a un peu trop bu et Gareth pense qu'il est temps de rentrer. » indiqua-t-elle. « Nous allons les accompagner, tu viens ? »

« Oh…hum. » commença Ginny en regardant tour à tour Blaise et Beth. « Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu. »

« Je vois. » déclara Beth avec un sourire entendu au coin des lèvres. « Passez une bonne soirée. »

Elle s'éloigna, disparaissant dans la foule, et Ginny reporta son attention sur Blaise. Il resserra son étreinte sur sa taille.

«  _Kim ?_  » répéta-t-il en levant un sourcil, perplexe.

« C'est une  _longue_  histoire. » dit Ginny.

« J'imagine que ça a lien avec ton changement d'apparence ? » interrogea Blaise.

« J'aimerais éviter d'être reconnue. » admit-elle.

« Et j'imagine que certaines personnes ne seraient pas heureuses de te voir en _ma_ compagnie. » dit-il. « A commencer par Malfoy. »

« Probablement pas, non. » répondit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourquoi étaient-ils tous obsédés par Draco Malfoy ? Ne pouvait-elle pas avoir une conversation sans que son nom soit mentionné dans la discussion ?

« Pourquoi tu le détestes autant, d'ailleurs ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Je ne le déteste pas. Je méprise simplement cette manière qu'il a d'agir comme s'il était supérieur à tout le monde. » répondit Blaise d'une voix neutre, sans la moindre once d'agacement.

Il s'agissait de paroles que Ginny n'allait probablement pas réfuter. Draco Malfoy agissait comme si tout le monde était supposé être à ses pieds.

« Et pour dire vrai, je suis jaloux de lui. » poursuivit Blaise d'un ton nonchalant.

Décontenancée, Ginny lui adressa un regard incrédule.

« Qu'est-ce que  _tu_ pourrais lui envier, par Merlin ? » demanda Ginny avec un rire moqueur.

« Il a réussi à t'avoir. » répondit Blaise.

La bouche de Ginny s'ouvrit d'une manière peu élégante, et elle se figea soudainement.

« Il ne mérite pas une femme comme toi. » ajouta Blaise en se rapprochant de Ginny. « Et il a été stupide de ma part de laisser passer ma chance. »

Leurs visages étaient désormais à quelques centimètres seulement et Ginny se perdit dans l'intensité de son regard. Elle en oubliait presque qu'ils étaient entourés par plus d'une centaine de personnes.

« Allons-y. » dit soudainement Ginny.

« Où ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Chez toi. » répondit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Il parut médusé. Elle-même était surprise par son propre aplomb. Il s'agissait probablement d'un effet de l'alcool qui boostait sa confiance. La surprise de Blaise sembla toutefois passer rapidement.

« A moins que tu souhaites rester ici. » ajouta Ginny, d'une voix taquine. « Après tout, tu es ici pour célébrer l'anniversaire de ton ami. »

« C'est un grand garçon. » assura Blaise en attrapant sa main pour la mener vers les portes du club. « Je pense qu'il s'en remettra. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans l'appartement de Blaise. L'endroit était spacieux, décoré avec goût mais elle ne s'attarda pas longtemps à la décoration. Maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait dans son appartement, elle n'était plus aussi affirmée que quelques instants plus tôt. Cela faisait des lustres qu'elle n'avait rien fait avec un homme et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine nervosité.

Blaise sembla réaliser son soudain trouble et il lui proposa un verre.

« Je vais te chercher ça. » déclara-t-il. « Mets-toi à l'aise. »

Il désigna un large sofa d'un geste de la main avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Ginny s'installa sur le sofa, retirant au passager ses talons hauts qui lui tuaient désormais les pieds. Elle sortit sa baguette puis la posa sur son visage, murmurant ' _'Finite Incantatem.''_  Ses cheveux et ses yeux reprirent leur apparence originelle. Blaise fut rapidement de retour, deux verres dans les mains. Ginny accepta le sien avec reconnaissance.

« C'est de l'eau. » fit-elle remarquer après avoir bu une première gorgée.

« Je sais. » dit-il avec un rire. « Je crois que tu as assez bu pour la soirée. »

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on me dise ce que je peux faire ou non. » répliqua Ginny.

« Je n'oserai pas. » dit-il. « Je m'assure simplement de ton bien être. »

Ginny laissa échapper un rire suite à sa réponse et elle se détendit. Puis, d'une audace dont elle ne serait pas cru capable, elle se rapprocha de Blaise, mettant un terme à la distance qui les séparait, et elle l'embrassa. Il répondit à son baiser avec ferveur, l'attirant plus près de lui.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse le réaliser, elle était assise à califourchon sur ses genoux, leurs mains parcourant le corps de l'autre avec avidité.

« Tu me rends fou… » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Ginny alors qu'il défaisait la fermeture de la robe qu'elle portait.

Ainsi serrée contre lui, elle pouvait sentir toute l'ampleur de son désir. Elle était électrisée par le contact de ses lèvres contre sa nuque et de ses mains caressant lascivement sa peau, sous sa robe.

Il se redressa, la relevant sans difficulté puis l'allongea sur le fauteuil en cuir. Sans quitter ses lèvres, il l'aida à retirer sa robe et elle se retrouva en petite tenue face à lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir alors qu'il la détaillait avec convoitise.

Ginny frissonna lorsque les doigts de Blaise se glissèrent lentement sur sa peau. Il caressa sa nuque, le contour de sa poitrine puis son ventre tout en l'observant avec attention.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit sa main se glisser sous sa petite culotte et que ses doigts commencèrent à caresser son intimité. Elle se cambra, la respiration haletante, les joues rosies sous l'effet de son propre désir.

Elle releva sa jambe, l'entourant autour de lui puis l'attira à elle, recherchant à nouveau le contact de ses lèvres. Ses baisers étaient enivrants, son toucher lui enflammait le corps et elle désirait  _plus_.

« J'ai envie de toi,  _maintenant._  » dit-elle entre deux baisers avides.

« Et je ne voudrais pas te faire attendre. » assura-t-il en se penchant à nouveau sur elle.

Bien plus tard, elle se laissait choir sur sa poitrine, pantelante, le cœur battant. A ses côtés, elle entendait le souffle saccadé de Blaise, et elle posa la main sur son torse.

«  _Wow._  » dit-il finalement. « C'était incroyable. »

N'ayant aucune énergie pour articuler la moindre parole, Ginny se contenta d'hocher la tête, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il l'enveloppa dans une étreinte ferme.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, quelques heures plus tard, elle mit quelques instants à se souvenir des évènements de la soirée. Elle se trouvait désormais dans un lit, bien plus large et plus confortable que le sien. Lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette de Blaise Zabini près d'elle, elle réalisa toute l'ampleur de la situation. Ils venaient de passer la nuit ensemble. Non, ils avaient fait bien  _plus_  que de passer la nuit ensemble. Le picotement entre ses jambes lui rappela que la nuit avait été plutôt torride.

Leurs ébats de la nuit passée s'étaient révélés bien différents des étreintes partagées une décennie plus tôt. Plusieurs années d'expérience l'expliquaient probablement.

Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil s'infiltrèrent par la fenêtre de la pièce, Ginny, mi- endormie, sentit Blaise s'extirper des draps avant de disparaitre dans la pièce attenante. Elle eut l'impression d'entendre des voix mais elles étaient trop loin pour qu'elle puisse distinguer le contenu de la conversation.

Quelques instants plus tard, il fut de retour dans le lit et il attira Ginny contre son torse.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Sa voix lui parut un peu rauque.

« Six heures du matin. » répondit Blaise en caressant ses cheveux d'un geste distrait. « Tu devrais continuer à te reposer. »

« A qui parlais-tu à cette heure-ci ? » demanda-t-elle avec étonnement. « C'était pour ton travail ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Non, c'était ma petite-amie. » répondit-il.

**Fin du chapitre**


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

« Pour l'amour de Merlin,  _calme-toi_  Ginny et laisse-moi t'expliquer. » plaida la voix de Blaise, derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Pour toute réponse, des cliquetis et des grincements se firent entendre derrière la porte.

« Ginny, je vais ouvrir la porte,  _maintenant_. » prévint Blaise d'une voix prudente.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit lentement et Blaise apparut dans l'encadrudre, le regard hésitant. Ginny, assise sur le lit, l'observa en silence tandis qu'il jetait des regards peu assurés dans sa direction.

Elle constata avec satisfaction que des morsures et des griffures ornaient désormais son torse. Elle avait conjuré une horde de chauve-furies qui s'étaient ruées sur Blaise pour l'attaquer vicieusement. Il était parvenu à s'écarter de l'attaque féroce des créatures ailées en se réfugiant dans la salle de bain.

Ginny tenait toujours sa baguette fermement serrée dans sa main et les chauves furies volaient en cercle près du plafond de la pièce, attendant ses instructions. Ce maléfice avait toujours été l'une de ses spécialités et elle était ravie de voir qu'elle excellait toujours en la matière. Elle aurait toutefois préféré ne pas se retrouver dans ces circonstances.

Elle darda un regard froid sur Blaise dont la main n'avait pas lâché le poignet de la porte. Il semblait jauger s'il était prudent de se retrouver dans la même pièce que Ginny. Elle abaissa finalement sa baguette, murmurant une incantation, et les créatures disparurent. Une lueur de soulagement passa dans les yeux de Blaise.

« Elles ne m'ont pas manqué. » commenta-il en posant sa baguette sur son torse, appliquant un sortilège sur les griffures visibles sur son torse.

Heureusement pour lui, les morsures avaient été relativement superficielles.

« Je suis calme. » coupa Ginny, d'une voix glaciale. « Je te laisse t'expliquer. »

«  _Techniquement_ nous ne sommes plus ensemble, ce n'est simplement pas encore officiel. » commença-t-il à expliquer.

Ginny releva sa baguette, s'apprêtant à relancer l'incantation.

«  _Attends !_  » s'écria Blaise, l'interrompant. « J'ai décidé de revenir au Royaume-Uni et nous avons décrété qu'il était mieux de faire une pause. Aucun de nous n'était emballé à l'idée d'une relation à distance. »

Ginny leva un sourcil, peu convaincue.

« Cela fait plus de trois mois, ce n'est simplement pas encore officialisé. » poursuivit Blaise. « Mais je te jure qu'il ne se passe plus rien entre nous. »

« Pourtant vous êtes encore en contact. » fit remarquer Ginny.

« Elle était supposée venir à Londres pour son travail la semaine prochaine. J'attendais simplement l'occasion pour que nous ayons une dernière conversation, face à face. » dit Blaise. « Elle vient de me prévenir qu'elle devait décaler son voyage. »

Ginny croisa les bras et plissa les yeux.

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Tu aurais pu être honnête, ça aurait évité cette…nuit. » dit-elle dans un souffle, grimaçant.

« Je te l'ai dit Ginny, elle et moi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Et sincèrement, je n'aurais pas pensé que ça t'aurait posé des problèmes. » ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

«  _Quoi ?_  » répéta-t-elle, outrée. « Bien évidemment que je n'aurais rien fait si j'avais su que tu fréquentais quelqu'un d'autre ! »

« Je te rappelle que tu as couché avec moi alors que tu es en couple avec Malfoy. » fit remarquer Blaise.

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Ce n'est _pas_  la même chose ! » s'écria-t-elle, indignée.

« Pourquoi est-ce différent ? » demanda Blaise, en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Parce que…parce que… » commença à protester Ginny, les joues rouges d'embarras.

Elle laissa échapper une exclamation exaspérée, incapable de fournir une explication convenable. Expliquer la différence à Blaise signifiait lui avouer la vérité à propos de sa relation fictive avec Draco Malfoy et par conséquent, transgresser le contrat qu'elle avait signé.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, sa tête rencontrant la couverture molletonnée et elle laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Elle était d'une hypocrisie sans nom. Comment pouvait-elle faire un scandale à Blaise au sujet de sa situation alors qu'elle était ''supposée'' être en couple ?

Estimant qu'il était désormais sûr de s'approcher d'elle, Blaise vint s'installer à ses côtés sur le lit.

« Je ne suis pas en train de te juger. » assura-t-il. « Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que ce n'est pas la joie entre toi et Malfoy. »

Ginny couvrit son visage avec ses mains, retenant un grognement. Elle s'était ruée dans ses bras (et son lit) et il devrait probablement croire que sa relation avec Malfoy battait de l'aile.

« Malfoy a toujours été un idiot et je suis certain qu'il ne sait pas t'apprécier. » continua Blaise en posant sa main sur le ventre de Ginny.

Ses doigts parcourent son abdomen, y traçant des lignes invisibles. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle alors que la bouche de Blaise remplaçait ses doigts, laissant une myriade de baisers sur sa peau nue.

« Je t'apprécie. » répondit-il, sur le ton de l'évidence.

Lorsqu'elle fut de retour dans son propre appartement, Ginny se prépara une tasse de thé, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle avait le désagréablement sentiment d'être revenue dix années auparavant. La situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait était quasiment identique.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir une vie amoureuse normale ? » demanda-t-elle à voix haute, pestant intérieurement contre elle-même.

Les flammes de sa cheminée s'agitèrent dans l'âtre et elle agita sa baguette pour autoriser l'accès à son visiteur. Le visage fatigué de Dennis Creevey se matérialisa dans les flammes.

« Tu as l'air en forme. » fit-elle remarquer d'une voix sarcastique.

Dennis lui tira la langue.

« Je viens à peine d'émerger. » expliqua-t-il en gémissant. « J'ai une migraine terrible. »

« Pas étonnant. » répondit Ginny en se remémorant la soirée de la veille.

Elle visualisa un Dennis complètement ivre, imitant diverses créatures magiques sous les regards amusés de ses amis.

« Gareth m'a fait une scène à mon réveil. Apparemment, je devrais agir de manière un peu plus  _appropriée_ devant les gérants du club. » déclara Dennis. « Il a peur que ça réduise ses chances d'obtenir d'autres contrats avec eux. »

« Ouch. »

« On s'est réconcilié, il ne m'en veut jamais trop longtemps. Une petite gâterie, et je suis pardonné. » admit Dennis.

Ginny lui jeta un regard outré, ouvrant la bouche de stupeur face à cette révélation.

« Trop d'informations, Dennis. » protesta-t-elle.

« Oh détends-toi, Ginny. » dit Dennis en laissant échapper un rire.

Son visage devint plus sérieux et d'un air presque innocent, il demanda :

« J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais bien amusée hier soir. Les autres m'ont rapporté que tu étais en compagnie d'un beau mâle et que le courant avait l'air de très bien passé. »

Le feu monta immédiatement aux joues de Ginny. Elle faillit également s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de thé.

« On ne faisait  _que_  discuter. » commença-t-elle à riposter, détournant le regard, pleine d'embarras.

« Qui était-ce ? »

« Une vieille connaissance. »

« Et cette vieille connaissance ne serait-il pas un étalon du nom de Blaise Zabini ? » demanda innocemment Dennis.

Le visage de Ginny était désormais de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

« Beth l'a reconnu. » expliqua-t-il. « Allez, raconte-moi tous les détails croustillants, je veux tout entendre. »

« Il n'y a rien à raconter. Nous avons simplement… »

Elle s'interrompit, incertaine de la suite.

« Rattrapé le temps perdu ? » suggéra Dennis, terminant la phrase de Ginny. « Ne t'inquiète pas,  _Kim_. Ce qui se passe à l'Inferno reste à l'Inferno _._  »

Il lui adressa un nouveau clin d'œil avant de disparaitre des flammes. Ginny laissa échapper un gémissement et elle passa les dix minutes suivantes à se maudire pour ses décisions irréfléchies.

Techniquement, elle ne regrettait pas d'être retombée dans les bras de Blaise Zabini. Elle aurait juste préféré le faire en d'autres circonstances. La nuit dernière compliquait tellement de choses pour elle.

Revoir Blaise avait réveillé certains sentiments en elle et pour dire la vérité, elle ne souhaitait pas cesser de le voir. Elle était cependant supposée feindre son amour envers Draco Malfoy pendant encore onze mois et elle ne souhaitait pas imaginer sa réaction s'il apprenait son écart. Même s'ils n'étaient  _réellement_ pas ensemble, le public et leurs proches pensaient que leur relation était réelle. Malfoy était le roi des apparences et sa fierté en prendrait irrémédiablement un coup. Pire encore, tel qu'elle le connaissait, il utiliserait probablement ses ressources ( _et son avocat_ ) pour rendre sa vie impossible.

«  _Non._  » pensa-t-elle, d'une voix résolue.

Elle devait arrêter de voir Blaise, tout simplement. Une fois ce fichu contrat terminé, elle serait libre d'agir comme elle souhaitait et fréquenter qui elle désirait. Elle hocha la tête, comme pour se convaincre de sa décision. La prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Blaise, elle lui annoncerait sa décision.

Elle entendit un cliquetis contre sa fenêtre et tourna la tête, son regard tombant sur un volatile derrière la vitre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour le laisser entrer. Avec surprise, elle constata que l'oiseau portait un nouveau bouquet de roses, similaire à celui qu'elle avait reçu quelques jours auparavant. Cette fois, cependant, une carte avait été laissée parmi les pétales.

 _Pour la plus belle des fleurs_.

_Un admirateur_

Elle relut l'inscription à plusieurs reprises, décontenancée. Une nouvelle fois, l'expéditeur n'avait pas signé et elle n'avait aucun indice sur son identité. Elle jeta un regard au bouquet. Elle trouvait l'attention adorable bien que le message soit quelque peu cliché. Elle rangea toutefois les fleurs dans son vase préféré, retirant le bouquet précédent dont les fleurs avaient commencé à flétrir.

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'elle se rendait au  _Palace Pailleté de Madame Patty_  avec Benny et Dennis, elle en profita pour interroger ce dernier.

« Des fleurs tu dis ? » demanda Dennis, semblant réfléchir. « Et il n'y avait pas de nom ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, et c'est la deuxième fois que je reçois ce type de bouquet. En une semaine. » admit-elle.

« Tu es certaine qu'elles ne viennent pas de Draco Malfoy ? » demanda Dennis. « Après tout, votre dernier échange était relativement explosif. Il voulait peut-être faire la paix. »

« Il l'aurait signé. »

« Peut-être Blaise Zabini, dans ce cas ? » suggéra Dennis en haussant les épaules.

«  _Shhhh._  » s'exclama Ginny en lui faisant les gros yeux. « Moins fort. »

Elle jeta un regard bref en direction de Madame Patty et Benny installés sur l'une des tables de l'atelier, en grande discussion. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'avait pas entendu la question de Dennis.

« Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il. « Mais tu conviendras qu'il est difficile de s'y retrouver parmi tous tes soupirants. »

Il émit un petit rire devant le regard sombre que lui lança Ginny.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est probablement quelqu'un que tu connais. » décréta Dennis.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » s'étonna Ginny.

« Je gère tout ton courrier public, tu te souviens ? Ils arrivent tous au bureau, en général. » indiqua-t-il. « Si ces bouquets arrivent à ton appartement, cela signifie que cet ''admirateur'' connait ton adresse. »

Elle acquiesça lentement, réfléchissant au raisonnement de Dennis.

« En parlant de courrier public, tu as commencé à recevoir du courrier de fans. » annonça Dennis d'une voix excitée.

« Du courrier de  _fans_  ? » répéta Ginny, sans comprendre. « Pourquoi des fans m'écriraient-ils pour l'amour de Merlin ? »

« Tu as reçu deux types de missives. Certaines personnes sont mordues de ton style vestimentaire. D'autres t'insultent de tous les noms car tu fréquentes un fils de Mangemort. » expliqua Dennis d'une voix tranquille.

« C'est totalement…stupide. » protesta Ginny, outrée.

Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que des inconnus puissent passer du temps à lui écrire pour leur faire part de leur opinion personnelle à son égard, positive ou négative.

« Bienvenue dans le monde des célébrités. » répondit Dennis.

Avant que Ginny ne puisse répliquer, Benny les interrompit :

« Je vous dérange ? Je vous rappelle que nous sommes ici pour  _travailler._  » demanda-t-il, l'air courroucé.

Cela fut suffisant pour mettre un terme à la conversation et Ginny et Dennis rejoignirent Benny et Madame Patty. Mandatée par Katrina, cette dernière travaillait désormais sur une série de créations originales pour Ginny destinées à l'habiller durant des évènements de grand standing. La robe qu'elle avait porté durant le Bal de l'Ellébore avait fait parler d'elle et Madame Patty avait visiblement reçu plusieurs demandes de clientes intéressées.

« Je n'ai jamais eu la visite d'autant de clientes potentielles. » avait-elle annoncé à Ginny, l'air ravi. « Du  _jamais_  vu, j'ai dû en refuser. »

Pour remercier Ginny, Madame Patty l'avait invitée à l'un de ses défilés.

« C'est un évènement très attendu dans mon milieu. » dit-elle avec un sourire réjoui. « J'espère que vous pourrez y assister. »

En fin d'après-midi, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle après une journée particulièrement fatigante, elle fut surprise de croiser Blaise Zabini devant la porte de son appartement. Elle retint un juron alors qu'elle s'avançait vers sa porte.

« Blaise. » salua-t-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Elle avait volontairement évité ses tentatives pour la contacter ces derniers jours.

« Ginny. » héla-t-il d'une voix neutre.

« Je peux t'aider ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

« Eh bien pour commencer, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu étais aux abonnés absents ces derniers jours ? » dit-il, alors qu'il la suivait à l'intérieur de son appartement.

Elle posa ses affaires sur le sofa, puis se retourna vers lui, se mordant la lèvre nerveusement. Il paraissait réellement blessé et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la culpabilité.

« Si est au sujet de mon  _ex-_ petite-amie… » commença-t-il.

Elle remarqua immédiatement la manière dont il mit l'accent sur le mot ''ex''. Elle soupira, secouant la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ça, d'accord ? » dit-elle avec frustration « Je… Je suis  _en couple._  »

« Mais tu n'es pas heureuse, c'est évident. » répliqua-t-il.

« Ça n'a aucune importance. » assura Ginny en détournant le regard. « Écoute Blaise, je suis désolée, ce n'est pas toi… »

«  _Ce n'est pas moi, c'est toi_  ? Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'on sortirait cette excuse à quelqu'un comme moi. » dit-il, mi- surpris, mi- amusé.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est compliqué et je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête de se voir. » assura-t-elle. « Ça ne va nous causer que des problèmes. »

« Je prends le risque. » assura-t-il. « Ce ne serait pas la première fois. »

Elle gémit de frustration. Pourquoi rendait-il les choses aussi difficiles ? Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle avait envie de prendre une décision mature et réfléchie, au lieu de se laisser agir par ses émotions (ou plutôt ses hormones.)

« Ginny, je ne vois pas vraiment où est le problème. » commença-t-il en esquissant quelques pas dans sa direction.

Ginny esquissa un mouvement de recul, posant sa main devant elle, comme pour lui intimer de ne pas s'approcher davantage.

« C'est exactement  _ça_ le problème. » dit-elle en le pointant du doigt, ennuyée. « Je…Je ne peux  _pas_  te résister. Je n'ai pas les idées en place quand je suis avec toi et ça va me causer des problèmes.  _Arrête !_  »

« Que j'arrête quoi ? » demanda Blaise en s'approchant d'elle, l'air innocent.

« De me regarder comme  _ça_. » dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Elle tenta de reculer mais son dos se heurta à la table, l'empêchant de mettre davantage de distance entre eux.

« Comment est-ce que je te regarde Ginny ? » demanda Blaise, ses yeux la détaillant avec intensité.

Elle sentit une chaleur soudaine dans son ventre.

« Comme si j'étais un plat appétissant. » dit-elle à voix basse, le regard plongé dans le sien.

Il laissa échapper un rire franc qui illumina son visage séduisant et elle se sentit perdre toute sa force de conviction.

« C'est une façon de voir les choses. » dit-il, sans cesser de rire.

Il franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient, attrapant la main tendue de Ginny dans la sienne. Elle n'essaya même pas de le repousser alors qu'il glissait ses bras autour de sa taille. Ginny ferma les yeux alors qu'elle sentait ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

« Ce sera notre petit secret. » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. « Personne n'en saura rien. »

Sa langue sollicita l'entrée de sa bouche et il l'embrassa avec ferveur. Elle répondit à son baiser avec la même ardeur, toutes ses réserves s'envolant immédiatement, ne faisant place qu'à son désir inavoué. Elle sentit Blaise attraper ses hanches pour l'asseoir sur la table, et il commença à embrasser sensuellement sa nuque. Sa main parcourut lentement le chemiser qu'elle portait puis il commença à déboutonner les boutons, faisant tomber le vêtement au sol.

Il l'aida à retirer la longue paire de bottes en cuir qu'elle portait puis s'attaqua à son pantalon, entre deux baisers fiévreux.

Ginny sentit soudainement une vibration non loin d'elle et elle tourna la tête, sursautant légèrement. Sur la table, son miroir à double sens s'était mis à scintiller clairement. Elle tendit la main pour s'en emparer mais Blaise stoppa son geste.

« Pas maintenant. » dit-il. « Je suis sûr que ça peut attendre. »

Il reprit possession de ses lèvres et Ginny tenta d'ignorer le bruit du miroir. Toutefois, les vibrations ne cessèrent pas et elle rompit le baiser pour s'en emparer, ignorant les protestations de Blaise.

« C'est peut-être important. » dit-elle d'une voix désolée. « Je reviens. »

Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre, puis elle posa sa baguette sur le miroir. Le visage de Katrina Street-Porter, la publiciste de Malfoy, apparut dans le reflet du miroir.

« Ginevra. » dit-elle d'une voix contrariée. « J'ai cru que tu ne répondrais jamais. »

« J'étais sous la douche. » mentit Ginny, rougissante, s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Tes cheveux sont encore secs. » fit remarquer Katrina

« Je venais juste d'y entrer. » répondit Ginny d'un ton évasif. « Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Le club de Quidditch des Tornades de Tutshill a accepté un partenariat avec  _Machinations Malforescentes_. Le club sera sponsorisé par l'entreprise dès la saison prochaine. Une conférence de presse et un déjeuner sont organisés demain. » expliqua Katrina.

« Humm, d'accord ? » dit Ginny, ne saisissant pas où Katrina voulait en venir.

Elle n'avait que faire des tribulations de l'entreprise de Malfoy.

« En quoi ça me concerne, exactement ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle tenta de rendre neutre.

La porte sa chambre s'ouvrit et Blaise apparut dans l'encadrement, la regardant avec impatience. Elle grimaça et lui fit les gros yeux, lui intima d'un geste de la main de sortir. Il esquissa un sourire en coin et vint la rejoindre sur le lit, ignorant les protestations de Ginny.

« …une apparition. Qu'en pense-tu ? » demanda soudain Katrina, faisant sursauter Ginny.

« Je…je n'ai pas entendu, tu peux répéter ? » demanda Ginny, mal à l'aise, reportant son attention sur le miroir.

Elle sentit soudainement la main de Blaise passer lascivement sur ses jambes nues, puis caresser la culotte en dentelle noire qu'elle portait.

« Draco va faire une apparition devant la presse pour représenter l'entreprise. L'évènement fera l'objet d'une couverture médiatique importante. Je pense qu'il serait bénéfique que tu y sois vue avec lui. » continua Katrina, d'un ton patient.

Ginny savait que la magie du miroir à double sens empêchait à quiconque dans la même pièce qu'elle d'entendre sa conversation. Katrina, toutefois, pourrait entendre Blaise s'il énonçait la moindre parole. Comment Ginny allait-elle expliquer la présente d'un homme dans son appartement ?

Elle laissa échapper un hoquet alors qu'elle sentait Blaise retirer le sous-vêtement et qu'il écartait les cuisses de Ginny.

« Tout va bien, Ginny ? » demanda Katrina, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tout va parfaitement bien…  _C'est une mauvaise idée._  » dit-elle en tentant de croiser ses jambes.

« Je suis navrée de te prévenir aussi tard. Les négociations étaient confidentielles et je n'ai su la nouvelle que ce matin. Tout s'est fait très rapidement. » indiqua Katrina, pensant probablement que les protestations de Ginny lui étaient destinées.

Elle sentit la bouche de Blaise laisser une trainée de baisers humides sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses et elle commença soudainement à avoir très chaud.

« Toute l'équipe passera chez toi demain matin aux alentours de huit heures pour la préparation. Benny va probablement me faire une scène car il n'a pas eu assez de temps de penser à ta tenue mais je suis certaine que nous pourrons trouver une solution de dernière minute. » poursuivit Katrina.

Ginny n'écoutait plus les paroles de Katrina. Elle sentit la langue de Blaise la caresser à un endroit très sensible et elle crut perdre la tête.

«  _Oh Merlin…_  » gémit-elle.

« Ginny, tu es certaine de… » commença Katrina.

« Oui…oui, excellent. A demain ! » s'exclama Ginny avant de couper la communication.

Blaise releva la tête, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres alors qu'il observait le visage rougi de la jeune femme.

« Je devrais peut-être m'arrêter. » suggéra-t-il. « Après tout, je ne veux pas te  _causer de problèmes._  »

Il avait repris les mots qu'elle avait prononcés quelques minutes auparavant, alors qu'elle tentait sans succès de rester loin de lui.

« Ne t' _avise_ pas de t'arrêter maintenant. » s'exclama Ginny en plissant les yeux.

Elle posa une main sur sa tête alors qu'il reprenait ses caresses délicieuses avec langue. Ginny se laissa tomber sur son oreiller et s'autorisa à exprimer son plaisir de manière particulièrement bruyante.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte pour accueillir Katrina et son équipe dans son appartement, elle laissa échapper un bâillement à en fendre l'âme.

« Quelqu'un a eu une nuit courte. » commenta Dennis.

 _Tu n'as pas idée_ , pensa Ginny.

Elle avait passé la nuit avec Blaise et il avait quitté son appartement une heure auparavant, pour se préparer pour sa journée de travail.

« Sincèrement, Ginevra, tu aurais pu te reposer avant un évènement comme celui-ci. A quoi vas-tu ressembler devant la presse ? Tes cernes font trois kilomètres de long. » commenta Benny, de son éternel ton critique.

« Qui a besoin de dormir lorsqu'on connait le secret de l'anticernes ? » demanda Grazyna en lançant un clin d'œil à Ginny.

Trop fatiguée pour s'impliquer dans leur habituel crêpage de chignons, elle s'installa sur une chaise tandis qu'ils s'affairaient autour d'elle. Katrina avait préparé du café pour tout le groupe et elle tendit une tasse bouillonnante à Ginny. Cette dernière lui adressa un regard reconnaissant tandis qu'elle avalait une gorgée.

« Quelques informations importantes. » commença Katrina, alors qu'elle feuilletait un fascicule rempli de notes. « Le club a été créé en 1520 et a remporté cinq fois de suite la Coupe de La Ligue. Le joueur le plus connu de club est sans doute Roderick Plumpton. Il était célèbre pour sa performance durant un match contre les Catapultes de Caerphilly durant lequel il a attrapé le vif d'or en trois secondes et demie. »

Étant une férue de Quidditch, Ginny connaissait bien les exploits de Plumpton. Elle ne l'indiqua toutefois pas à Katrina, trop épuisée pour faire la conversation.

« Depuis la saison dernière, Ricky Rudamforth est devenu un espoir de la Ligue pour ses performances durant les matchs où il était titulaire. Pour la première fois depuis deux décennies, les Tornades semblent en bonne voie pour remporter le championnat. » continua-t-elle. « Ginny, tu m'écoutes ? »

Ginny sursauta, manquant de renverser du café. Elle s'était légèrement assoupie.

« Oui, oui. » assura-t-elle.

« Le Président du Club a signé l'accord de parrainage avec  _Machinations Malforescentes_  pour une durée de trois ans. L'entreprise devient le sponsor principal du club et son logo apparaitra sur les maillots des joueurs et sur leurs produits dérivés. » informa Katrina d'une voix concentrée. « C'est le premier deal de cette ampleur pour  _Machinations Malforescentes_  depuis des  _années_. C'est très important pour Draco. L'objectif est de se faire voir, développer des relations solides avec les joueurs et la Direction du club. »

Ginny hocha la tête, écoutant distraitement les paroles de Katrina.

« Tu sais à quelle point notre communauté est férue de Quidditch. C'est l'un des meilleurs moyens pour gagner des points auprès de l'opinion publique. » dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Ginny grimaça alors que Dennis tirait soudainement sur ses cheveux.

« Tu t'endors. » fit-il remarquer à voix basse.

Après une deuxième tasse de café, Ginny se sentit plus éveillée et prête à affronter la journée.

« Le Président du Club, Edgar Oddpick, est connu pour ses nombreuses actions en faveur de l'intégration des Nés-Moldus dans le Quidditch de haut niveau. » indiqua Katrina.

« Et laisse-moi deviner, je suis supposée lui prouver à quel point Draco Malfoy a changé et lui jurer qu'il est devenu un défenseur fervent de la cause des Nés-Moldu ? » indiqua Ginny d'une voix remplie d'ironie.

« Weasley, ton discernement m'impressionne. » déclara une voix traînante derrière elle. « Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. »

Elle roula les yeux vers le plafond en reconnaissant le propriétaire de la voix. Draco Malfoy venait d'entrer dans son salon, arborant son éternel expression présomptueuse.

« Maintenant, essaie de le dire avec un peu plus de _conviction_. » dit-il, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Elle tenta de lui lancer un regard noir mais Grazyna appliquait de l'eyeliner sur son œil droit et sa tentative ressembla davantage à du strabisme qu'à autre chose. Malfoy ricana.

« Quel plaisir d'entendre ta douce voix en cette matinée. » dit Ginny d'une voix faussement complaisante.

« Gardez vos disputes de couple dans cet appartement, si vous le voulez bien. » quémanda Katrina.

« Je pense que ce conseil devrait davantage être destiné à Weasley ici présente. Après tout,  _elle_  s'est enfuie du bal comme une enfant capricieuse. »

Il faisait probablement référence à sa sortie magistrale pendant le  _Bal de L'Ellébore,_  après une dispute particulièrement explosive entre eux.

« Crois-moi, Malfoy. C'était ça ou ta tête enfoncée entre les barres de l'escalier. » dit Ginny, venimeuse.

« Draco, veux-tu un café ? » intervint immédiatement Katrina, souhaitait probablement couper court à la dispute qui se profilait. « Il y en a dans la cuisine, tout frais. »

Malfoy acquiesça et disparut dans la cuisine. Après quelques instants, il revint dans la pièce, les mains vides. Ginny remarqua qu'il paraissait soudain très contrarié. Il garda même le silence tandis que Grazyna et Dennis terminaient le maquillage et la coiffure de Ginny.

Il lui adressa à peine la parole alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de banquet où se tenait la conférence de presse. Apparemment, le club dédiait une large pièce dédiée aux évènements spéciaux, localisée dans un bâtiment annexe au stade. De larges baies vitrées offraient une vue fabuleuse sur le Stade des Tornades de Tutshill.

La conférence de presse avait réuni plus d'une centaine de personnes : la direction du club, le staff, la presse, des représentants de  _Machinations Malforescentes_  et d'autres personnes que Ginny ne sut pas identifier. Heureusement pour Ginny, Malfoy fut rapidement sollicité et il s'éloigna pour discuter avec un groupe de sorciers à l'allure importante.

Les joueurs firent soudain leur apparition sous une levée d'applaudissements de toute la pièce. Les photographes s'empressèrent de prendre des clichés.

« Si ce n'est pas Ginny Weasley, notre  _starlette_  du moment. » lança une voix derrière Ginny.

Pansy Parkinson apparut à ses côtés, arborant un petit sourire. Elle portait un tailleur coupe droite particulièrement chic et un badge du personnel pendait à sa nuque.

« Toujours dans les meilleurs évènements, à ce que je vois. » commenta-t-elle.

« J'imagine que je peux dire la même pour toi, Parkinson. » répliqua Ginny.

« Je t'en prie appelle-moi Pansy. Après tout, nous sommes de vieilles camarades d'école. » dit-elle en posant une main sur le bras de Ginny, comme si elle s'adressait à une amie de longue date. « Et figure-toi que je suis là pour les affaires, d'où ma boisson ennuyeuse. »

Elle lui montra son verre, rempli de jus de citrouille.

« Merlin, je suis impatiente qu'on termine cette conférence de presse pour que je puisse enfin y ajouter du champagne. » avoua-t-elle avec une honnêteté qui surprit Ginny.

« Tu es là pour les affaires ? » répéta Ginny, confuse.

« Je suis la Responsable de Marque du club. Je gère et développe les produits dérivés de l'équipe. » expliqua Pansy, d'une voix distraite. « Où est Draco ? »

Ginny détourna le regard, cherchant Malfoy parmi la foule dense. Elle le trouva auprès d'un des joueurs de l'équipe, discutant activement avec lui. Elle se tourna vers Pansy.

« Il sait que tu travailles pour le club ? »

« Si Draco _sait_  ? » répéta Pansy avec un rire. « A ton avis, comment  _Machinations Malforescentes_ a pu conclure cet accord ? J'ai fait pencher la balance en le recommandant auprès de notre conseil d'administration. »

Ginny lui lança un regard médusé. Lors du  _Bal de l'Ellébore_ , Pansy avait reproché à Malfoy d'être un ami particulièrement mauvais et s'était indignée de ne pas recevoir de ses nouvelles régulièrement. Ginny avait été persuadée que leurs relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe.

Elle haussa les épaules. Connaissant Malfoy, il avait probablement flairé l'opportunité et n'avait pas eu de difficulté à convaincre Pansy. Peut-être qu'il lui avait promis une compensation financière. Après tout, c'était ce que Malfoy faisait.  _Il se servait de son argent pour acheter les autres_ , pensa Ginny avec amertume.

« La conférence va débuter. » informa Pansy. « Nous devrions prendre un verre, un de ces jours, petite lionne. Voici ma carte. »

Elle tendit une carte de visite à Ginny avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre une chaise au premier rang. Ginny l'observa s'éloigner, courroucée par le surnom que Pansy avait utilisé pour s'adresser à elle. Tous les participants prenaient place sur les rangées de chaises disposées pour la conférence de presse. Ginny trouva une place libre près d'une dame âgée à la silhouette trapue, portant un badge où étaient inscrits les mots '' _Ressources Humaines''_  Elle lui rappela vaguement Dolores Ombrage.

A la table principale, le Directeur du club était installé au centre. A sa droite, se tenaient plusieurs joueurs du club. Draco Malfoy et d'autres représentants de  _Machinations Malforescentes_ étaient installés à sa gauche.

La conférence de presse dura une heure pendant laquelle on présenta les projets à venir dans le cadre de ce nouveau partenariat. On afficha également le nouveau maillot des joueurs du club, où le logo de l'entreprise de Malfoy apparaissait désormais en gros plan.

Tandis que Draco Malfoy réaffirmait la stratégie de son entreprise et clamait l'honneur de représenter un club ' _'aussi prestigieux'',_  Ginny l'observa avec attention. Alors qu'il avait apparu particulièrement contrarié une heure plutôt, il ne l'afficha pas une seconde devant l'audience. Elle dut avouer qu'il avait d'excellents talents d'orateur alors qu'il s'exprimait avec aise devant la salle. Il fit même quelques plaisanteries durant son discours, provoquant un rire général dans la pièce.

Une fois la conférence terminée, les journalistes sollicitèrent des photos devant le mur photos de sponsors et les invités s'éparpillèrent de nouveau dans la salle, conversant avec animation tandis que des serveurs passaient avec des petit-four et des verres d'hydromel et de champagne.

Ginny en profita pour observer la galerie de photos accrochées au mur de la pièce. Les clichés représentaient des moments forts du club, notamment la victoire de l'équipe après la performance record de Roderick Plumpton, deux décennies auparavant.

« Ce match nous est rabâché à tous les entrainements depuis des années. » indiqua une voix à ses côtés. « J'imagine que c'est la seule réalisation intéressante de notre club. »

Elle tourna la tête et reconnut l'un des joueurs du club l'observer avec amusement. Durant la conférence de presse, il avait fait une remarque particulièrement sarcastique et le public s'était confondu en rires nerveux.

« Jonathan Edgecombe. » se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main. « Poursuiveur. »

Ginny serra sa main et elle jeta à nouveau un regard vers la photo de Roderick Plumpton qui tenait le vif d'or dans son poing serré sous les accolades de ses coéquipiers.

« Il faut dire que c'est une performance exceptionnelle. » dit Ginny avec un sourire.

« Il jurait qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Je reste persuadé que c'était un bel hasard. Surtout au vu de ses performances précédentes. » déclara Jonathan avec réflexion.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire.

« Maintenant que vous le dites, il a l'air plutôt surpris sur la photo. » dit-elle.

« Un vrai imposteur. » ajouta Jonathan, provoquant le rire de Ginny. « En parlant d'imposteur, je n'ai pas saisi votre nom. Vous n'êtes pas une espionne pour le club de Flaquemare, rassurez-moi ? »

« Ginny Weasley. Et  _non_ , je ne vous espionne pas pour Flaquemare. Plutôt pour les Harpies de Holyhead. » ajouta-t-elle.

Cette fois, ce fut au Jonathan son tour de lâcher un rire franc. Ginny ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle discutait de façon aussi détractée avec l'un des joueurs de la Ligue britannique et irlandaise de Quidditch.

 _Ron serait tellement jaloux_ , pensa-t-elle.

Elle était impatiente de lui raconter. Elle se souvint ensuite qu'ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole depuis cet après-midi au Terrier, durant laquelle elle avait présenté Malfoy à sa famille.

« Effectivement, les Harpies sont nos adversaires les plus redoutables. » admit Jonathan. « Vous êtes une amatrice de Quidditch ? »

Ginny hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre à sa question, elle fut interrompue par une voix traînante.

« Ginevra ? »

Draco Malfoy les avait rejoints et à la grande surprise de Ginny, il posa son bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et lui jeta un regard confus. Elle constata qu'il ne la regardait pas et que son regard froid était fixé sur Jonathan. Ce dernier parût soudainement embarrassé lorsqu'il vit le bras de Malfoy enroulé autour d'elle.

« Le déjeuner va être servi. » dit Malfoy d'une voix modulée.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'esquisser la moindre parole, il l'entraîna en direction des tables qui avaient fait leur apparition à la fin de la conférence de presse.

« Malfoy, je n'ai même pas répondu à sa question. Il va penser que je suis impolie à cause de toi. » grinça-t-elle.

« Navré. » déclara Malfoy.

« Essaye au moins de le dire comme si tu le  _pensais._  » lâcha Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il la conduisit vers l'une des tables qui semblait déjà occupée. Ginny reconnut le Président du Club. Elle s'installa aux côtés de Malfoy qui fit les présentations.

«  _Weasley ?_  » répéta le Président du club, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années du nom de Edgar Oddpick. « Êtes-vous apparentée à Percy Weasley ? Du service des régulations de balais ? »

« C'est mon frère. » répondit Ginny, avec surprise.

« Mr. Weasley a renouvelé notre licence l'année dernière. » expliqua Edgar, avec satisfaction.

Des elfes de maisons se présentèrent à table et commencèrent à servir les convives attablés. Ginny observa avec envie son bol de soupe au poisson. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille et la faim se faisait sincèrement ressentir.

« Vous devez être très fière de Mr. Malfoy, ici présent. Si jeune et pourtant déjà si accompli. » fit remarquer Edgar en les observant tour à tour.

Ginny hocha la tête, plaquant un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres.

«  _Absolument._  Il a travaillé tellement dur pour obtenir ce qu'il possède. » répondit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

Malfoy lui jeta un regard sombre mais Edgar ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez offert de très généreux dons à des organismes pour les droits des Nés-Moldus, Mr. Malfoy ? » interrogea Edgar, avec intérêt.

Malfoy acquiesça et entama une longue tirade sur ses récentes initiatives envers cette cause. Ginny s'empêcha à grande peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle savait que l'objectif de la soudaine philanthropie de Malfoy était d'améliorer son image auprès de ses pairs. Il n'avait que faire des droits des Nés-Moldus.

« Fascinant. » commenta Edgar avec enthousiasme. « Je lutte activement pour l'intégration des sorciers d'origine moldue dans le milieu professionnel du Quidditch. Savez-vous que seulement deux pour cent de la ligue est composée de joueurs Nés-Moldus ? »

« Aussi peu ? » demanda Ginny, étonnée.

« Tout à fait. Traditionnellement, et pendant très longtemps, le Quidditch a toujours été une affaire de lobbying. La plupart des propriétaires de club descendaient de familles de Sang-Pur. Il existe toujours des préjugés dans le milieu prétendant que les Nés-Moldus ne sont pas d'aussi bons joueurs que les sorciers de Sang mêlé et de Sang-Pur. »

« C'est ridicule. » commenta Ginny.

« Je vous rejoins là-dessus, Miss Weasley. Le meilleur joueur de notre club, Ricky Rudamforth, est lui-même un Né-Moldu. Je l'ai repéré il y a trois ans et son talent va probablement nous rapporter la coupe. » assura-t-il avec fierté.

Pendant tout le repas, il expliqua comment il encourageait la culture du Quidditch chez les sorciers d'origine moldue. Il avait créé un camp d'été, où des enfants et des adolescents d'origine moldue pouvaient se familiariser avec les règles du Quidditch et prendre des leçons de vol avec des coachs réputés.

Le déjeuner se termina rapidement. Les joueurs devaient apparemment aller s'entraîner et la presse avait obtenu assez de photos et d'interviews.

« Évidemment, vous recevrez désormais des billets pour tous les matchs du club. » indiqua Edgar à Draco et Ginny alors qu'il les saluait chaleureusement.

Après l'avoir remercié, ils s'éloignèrent en direction de la sortie. Ginny croisa le regard de Jonathan qui lui adressa un geste de la main avant de disparaitre avec les autres joueurs.

« Tu n'as pas un peu passé l'âge pour agir comme une groupie, Weasley ? » fit remarquer vicieusement Malfoy.

« Je ne suis pas une groupie, Malfoy. » protesta-t-elle, outrée. «  _Il_  est venu me parler. »

« Oh, je m'excuse. J'imagine que c'est  _lui_  qui veut faire partie de ton fan-club. » déclara Draco avec sarcasme.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler, Malfoy. »

« Pourtant tu as bien reçu des fleurs de la part d'un '' _admirateur_ '' n'est-ce pas ?  _Pour la plus belle des fleurs._  » imita-t-il avec mépris. « Ridicule. »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, interdite, puis une lueur de compréhension illumina ses yeux. Le matin même, Malfoy avait vu le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle avait placé dans sa cuisine. Il était entré dans la cuisine pour chercher une tasse de café mais était ressorti les mains vides, une expression extrêmement contrariée sur son visage. Était-ce donc à cause de ces fleurs ?

« Elles n'étaient donc pas de toi. » lança Ginny.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de prononcer cette pensée à voix haute.

« Tu m'insultes, Weasley. Premièrement, j'aurais signé et je n'aurais pas laissé une note aussi pathétique. Deuxièmement, si je t'avais offert des fleurs, ce serait le bouquet le plus impressionnant que tu n'aies jamais vu, crois-moi. Pas ce misérable assortiment. » dit-il d'une voix arrogante.

La veille, lorsqu'elle avait interrogé Blaise, il lui avait confirmé que les fleurs ne venaient pas de lui.  _Elles viennent sûrement de ton petit-ami_ , avait-il déclaré d'une voix glaciale, levant les yeux au plafond.

Les fleurs venaient donc de quelqu'un d'autre, semblait-il. Une question restait en suspens, toutefois. Pourquoi Malfoy paraissait-il aussi irrité ?

« Tu es jaloux ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, l'air taquine.

« Je pense que nos apparitions durant les dernières semaines ont établi un fait évident. » répondit-il. « Tu es prise. »

Elle fut surprise par le ton possessif présent dans sa voix. En lui posant cette question, elle s'était attendue à une réponse sarcastique de sa part. Malfoy semblait toutefois très sérieux et elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans l'une des cheminées, il lui fit face, la regardant avec intensité.

« Et si tu dois comprendre quelque chose d'important sur moi, c'est exactement cela. Draco Malfoy ne partage pas. » acheva-t-il.

Pendant qu'ils disparaissaient dans les flammes ardentes, les pensées de Ginny se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Elle était désormais impliquée dans un triangle amoureux, et celui-ci n'annonçait rien de bon.


	15. Chapter 15

**XV**

« Relève la tête, princesse. Le menton en l'air, la main sur la taille. Regarde l'objectif, donne-moi un regard enjoué,  _sensazionale._  »

Les cliquetis de l'appareil photo résonnèrent dans la pièce.

« Maintenant je veux que tu sois sexy, rouquine. Fais-moi un regard de braise. Imagine que tu es la femme la plus désirable de la planète.  _Oh oui, il adore_. Regarde-moi comme si j'étais ta rivale et que tu comptais me voler mon mari.  _Bellisima._  » commenta Giovanni avec excitation. « Parfait, on fait une petite pause. On reprend dans dix minutes. »

Ginny réprima un soupir de soulagement et accepta avec reconnaissance la main que lui tendait Dennis pour l'aider à se relever.

« Je ne veux pas imaginer les courbatures que j'aurais demain. » commenta-t-elle avec un gémissement tandis qu'ils quittaient le studio principal et rejoignaient l'espace prévu pour ses changements de tenue.

Lorsque Katrina, la publiciste de Malfoy, lui avait parlé d'une séance photos, elle ne s'était pas imaginée à quel point la chose serait éreintante. Elle était debout depuis cinq heures du matin et cela faisait déjà plus de quatre heures qu'ils enchainaient les clichés à la chaîne, sans coupure. On lui avait fait enfiler plus d'une dizaine de tenues différentes, la faisant poser dans des cadres divers.

« Nous en avons encore pour longtemps ? » demanda Ginny à l'attention de Dennis.

« Je ne suis pas certain, je crois qu'il reste encore quelques tenues. » l'informa Dennis, l'air contrit.

Il la conduisit vers un siège dans lequel elle se laissa choir d'une manière peu élégante. Ginny jura alors qu'elle observait le photographe gesticuler activement à l'attention de son assistante.

« Il me fait peur. » admit Ginny, à voix basse.

«  _Tu es un Phénix étincelant, montre-moi tes ailes. Je veux que tu entres en combustion pour moi, chérie._  » lança Dennis plein d'ardeur, imitant le photographe.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant la justesse de l'imitation de Dennis. Giovanni Caldarelli était un photographe de renommée internationale dont la popularité était passée de mode depuis près d'une décennie. Il était également un ami proche de Katrina Street-Porter qui l'avait mandaté pour la séance photos. La semaine suivante, Ginny participerait à une interview pour Sorcière-Hebdo et Katrina avait insisté pour qu'elle gagne de l'expérience devant l'objectif avant le shooting.

Dès qu'il était entré dans la salle, Ginny avait immédiatement réalisé que Giovanni était spécial. Premièrement, par son style vestimentaire, qui avait le mérite d'être original, faute de meilleur terme. Sa méthode de travail était également singulière. Il insistait pour désigner les personnes qui l'entouraient par des sobriquets ridicules, utilisait toutes les occasions pour rappeler son expérience exhaustive et clamait qu'il avait _l'œil_  pour la vraie beauté des choses, contrairement aux ''escrocs'' actuels du business. Il parlait parfois de lui-même à la troisième personne, ce qui était particulièrement déroutant.

« Il a photographié les plus belles sorcières du monde. De Salem à Alexandrie en passant par les Caraïbes. Il sait de quoi il parle. » avait-il assuré lorsque Benny avait qualifié l'une des poses que le photographe avait réclamé à Ginny comme étant ''ringarde.''

Dennis aida Ginny à retirer la paire d'escarpins qu'elle portait et lui tendit un café américain. Elle eut à peine le temps d'avaler une gorgée de sa boisson que Benny se précipitait sur elle pour l'aider à retirer sa tenue.

« Dites-moi que c'est bientôt terminé, pour l'amour de Merlin. » gémit Ginny d'une voix plaintive alors qu'elle observait Benny farfouiller les tenues accrochées à un portant.

«  _Constamment_ dans la plainte, Weasley. » s'éleva une voix près de la porte.

Ginny tourna la tête et aperçut Draco Malfoy dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Malfoy ? » demanda-t-elle sans prendre la peine de le saluer.

« Je viens t'apporter du soutien moral. Je serais venu plus tôt si j'avais su que je serai accueilli avec une vision aussi…  _agréable._  » commenta-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Il la détailla de haut en bas, l'air appréciateur. Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait qu'elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements. Horrifiée, elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Elle s'empressa de se réfugier derrière Benny, pour dissimuler sa tenue légère aux yeux de Malfoy.

« Sors d'ici ! » hurla-t-elle à l'attention de Malfoy.

« Shhh Ginny, tu es en train d'attirer toute l'attention du plateau sur toi. » murmura Dennis, l'air consterné.

Ginny tourna la tête et vit Giovanni ainsi que son assistante les observer d'un air curieux. Dennis tendit un peignoir à Ginny et elle se hâta pour l'enfiler, croisant les bras près de sa poitrine, le visage rouge d'embarras.

« Merci pour le soutien moral non désiré. Tu peux t'en aller, maintenant. » dit-elle d'une voix austère, dardant sur Malfoy un regard noir.

Son rictus s'élargit davantage en guise de réponse et sans commentaire, il se dirigea sur l'une des chaises avant de s'y installer confortablement.

« Pourquoi repartirai-je maintenant ? Après tout, maintenant que _je_  suis arrivé, la séance peut  _enfin_ commencer. » dit-il d'un ton hautain.

Grazyna s'approcha de Malfoy, une large palette de cosmétiques dans les bras et commença à poudrer son visage. Dennis jeta un regard gêné en direction de Ginny qui observait la scène avec confusion.

« Par le menton poilu de Merlin,  _quelqu'un_ peut-il me dire ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix lente, l'air affligé.

« Allons dans la pièce d'à côté pour enfiler ta dernière tenue. » s'empressa de déclarer Dennis en tirant d'un geste sec le cintre que Benny tenait dans ses mains.

Dennis ignora le hoquet de protestation de Benny et s'empressa de prendre Ginny par les épaules pour la conduire dans une salle attenante. Il s'agissait d'un débarras, où plusieurs accessoires vieillis étaient entassés les uns sur les autres.

« Enfile ça. » demanda Dennis en lui tendant la tenue.

« Pas avant que tu m'aies expliqué ce que Malfoy fiche dans ce siège. » décréta Ginny entre ses dents, tapant du pied avec agacement.

« Il est là pour la séance photos. » admit finalement Dennis. « Katrina a insisté pour avoir des clichés de couple. »

« Je dois être en plein cauchemar. » dit Ginny, lâchant un rire sans joie. «  _Ow !_  »

Dennis venait de lui pincer le bras. Elle frotta son avant-bras avec, grimaçant de douleur.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton furieux.

« Je voulais t'assurer que tu n'étais pas en train de rêver. » dit Dennis avec un petit sourire.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies caché ça. Tu ne pouvais pas m'en parler avant ? » demanda Ginny, d'un ton furieux.

« Je savais que ça t'aurait dissuadé de participer, Ginny. » expliqua Dennis.

« Traître. Tu aurais dû être réparti à Serpentard. »

Un  _toc toc_  se fit entendre contre la porte du débarras et la voix de Benny s'éleva soudain :

« Vous avez bientôt fini là-dedans ? Giovanni est prêt à reprendre. »

« Allez Ginny, plus qu'une série de photos et c'est terminé. » assura Dennis.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel mais consentit à enfiler la tenue que lui présentait Dennis. Il s'agissait d'une robe fourreau noire cintrée, composée d'un col en V profond. Le haut de la robe était rembourré d'un soutien-gorge ampliforme, donnant du volume à sa poitrine. La robe n'avait pas de manches et lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, entrecoupée d'une fente sur le côté, faisant apparaitre une partie de sa cuisse lorsqu'elle marchait.

Dennis agita sa baguette dans les cheveux de Ginny. Les vagues qui avaient commencé à perdre leur forme reprirent de la définition.

« Parfait, allons-y. » décréta Dennis.

Ginny le suivit à contrecœur et ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe. Malfoy se tenait devant le photographe qui l'assenait de flashs agressifs avec son appareil photo. Benny tendit une paire de sandales à talons hauts magenta à Ginny et Grazyna apporta quelques corrections à son maquillage avant de la pousser vers le plateau.

« Voici  _enfin_  la fiancée. » s'exclama Giovanni avec exubérance.

La demi-heure qui suivit fut des plus déplaisantes pour Ginny. Plusieurs choses l'irritèrent au plus haut point. En premier lieu, elle fut forcée de feindre la joie et l'enthousiasme devant l'objectif aux côtés de Malfoy alors qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose : l'étrangler à mains nues.

Ensuite, l'attitude de Giovanni l'agaça particulièrement. Il passait son temps à complimenter la photogénie de Draco Malfoy, sa beauté rutilante et son charme naturel.

« Je parie que toutes les femmes tombent à tes pieds Draco. Quelques hommes aussi, j'en suis sûr. » commenta Giovanni d'une voix admirative. « Quel  _superbe_ profil, digne des plus grands modèles photos. »

« Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous laisser tous les deux. » suggéra Ginny, outrée. « Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. »

« Ne l'écoutez pas, Giovanni. Ginevra est une femme jalouse, il faut éviter de me complimenter en sa présence. » fit remarquer Malfoy, s'attirant un regard assassin de la part de Ginny.

« Je vois, je vois. » déclara Giovanni en lançant un regard entendu à Ginny. « Dans ce cas,  _il_  va rester professionnel. »

Il fit un geste de la main, intimant à Ginny de se rapprocher de Malfoy. Voyant qu'elle n'esquissait pas le moindre geste pour s'exécuter, Malfoy d'avança dans sa direction et la saisit par la taille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » commença-t-elle à protester.

« Arrête de tout rendre difficile Weasley. Plus vite tu obtempéras, plus vite nous en aurons terminé. » murmura-t-il à voix basse, de manière à ce qu'elle soit la seule à distinguer ses paroles.

Elle se força à se détendre. Après tout, l'argument de Malfoy faisait sens. Si elle voulait s'extirper de cette situation grotesque, il fallait qu'elle obtempère.

« Le sourire. » réclama Giovanni d'une voix insistante.

Ginny s'efforça de plaquer un sourire sur son visage même si elle était persuadée que la tentative ressemblait davantage à une grimace.

« Derrière elle, les bras autour de sa taille, Draco.  _Perfetto. »_ quémanda le photographe.

Ginny se sentit rougir alors qu'elle sentait les mains de Malfoy sur ses hanches.

« N'en profite pas trop. » dit-elle entre ses dents.

« Jamais. » déclara-t-il.

Même si elle ne voyait pas son visage, elle pouvait deviner le rictus au coin de ses lèvres. Sentir le torse de Malfoy contre son dos la rendait mal à l'aise. Ils étaient tellement proches qu'elle pouvait sentir le parfum entêtant qu'il portait. Les notes boisées émanaient une fragrance suave et intense. Elle se surprit même à apprécier cette odeur profonde, masculine et pleine de caractère.

«  _Che belli che sono ! »_ s'extasia le photographe avec exubérance.

Finalement, Giovanni consentit à les libérer et Ginny se dégagea des bras de Malfoy, s'empressant de quitter le plateau.

« Alors, ce n'était pas si horrible que ça, hein ? » fit remarquer Dennis avec un petit sourire lorsqu'elle passa devant lui. « Où vas-tu, Ginny ? »

« Tu m'excuseras, il faut que j'aille  _vomir._  » dit-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Malheureusement pour Ginny, elle se retrouva de nouveau en compagnie de Draco Malfoy dès le lendemain. Ils avaient été conviés à l'ouverture d'un restaurant à Pré-au-Lard et Katrina avait insisté pour qu'ils fassent leur apparition lors de l'évènement.

 _Mi-Citrouille, Mi-Raisin_  se targuait d'être le premier restaurant magique britannique à servir de la cuisine fusion. Le propriétaire du restaurant, un sorcier chauve à l'air hautain, décrivait sa cuisine comme un mélange de plusieurs cultures et techniques étrangères rassemblées dans une même assiette ou dans un même plat.

Ginny jeta un regard méfiant aux petits fours que présentaient des serveurs devant les convives. Elle n'était pas difficile lorsqu'il s'agissait de nourriture. Toutefois, l'idée d'un taco aux choux de Bruxelles ou d'un carpaccio de Veracrasse au thym accompagné d'une sauce à l'orange ne l'attirait pas particulièrement. Elle se contenta de siroter son verre tranquillement, refusant poliment les différents mets qu'on lui proposait d'essayer.

« J'aurais dû dîner avant de venir. » murmura-t-elle à l'attention de Malfoy. « Je suis affamée mais j'ai peur d'être empoisonnée avec cette cuisine douteuse. »

« J'ai vu un pub à deux pas de cet endroit. Restons encore une heure pour faire acte de présence et allons-y. »

« Tu sais Malfoy, nous sommes rarement d'accord, mais pour une fois, j'approuve totalement ton idée. » déclara Ginny avec soulagement.

Il esquissa un sourire qui se fana rapidement alors qu'il observait un point derrière Ginny.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda Ginny avec étonnement.

« Pansy Parkinson. » chuchota-t-il. « Je n'ai pas de patience pour ses jacasseries, ce soir. »

Ginny laissa échapper un rire.

« Je te rappelle qu'elle t'a aidé à aider à conclure le contrat de ton entreprise avec les Tornades de Tutshill. »

«  _Justement._  Elle va penser que ça lui donne le droit de me faire part de ses jérémiades incessantes. » dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Elle s'approche. Dis-lui que je discute avec un client potentiel et que je ne dois surtout pas être dérangé. »

Sans donner le temps à Ginny de protester, Malfoy s'éloigna, disparaissant parmi la foule d'invités.

«  _Ginny Weasley !_  » s'exclama une voix familière, quelques secondes plus tard.

Ginny tourna la tête et se retrouva face à Pansy Parkinson qui l'observait d'un air émoustillé. Elle tenait un verre d'hydromel à la main et son air guilleret prouvait qu'il ne s'agissait probablement pas du premier.

« Bonsoir Pansy. » salua Ginny, bien disposée.

« J'adore ta tenue. » complimenta Pansy en observant Ginny avec appréciation.

Ginny portait une combinaison cache-cœur avec pantalon carotte d'un bleu minuit. La coupe fuselée du vêtement taillait parfaitement sa silhouette, lui faisait des jambes plus longues qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Laisse-moi deviner… Nosf & Ratus ? » suggéra Pansy en prenant un air concentré, comme si elle s'apprêtait à donner un discours important.

Ginny hocha la tête, impressionnée.

« Où est Draco ? » interrogea Pansy, les yeux plissés, jetant des regards curieux autour d'elles.

« Oh humm…Il discute avec un client. » mentit Ginny, gênée.

« Tu ne sais pas mentir, Weasley. Sincèrement, il ne pouvait pas inventer une meilleure excuse ? » interrogea Pansy, l'air sceptique. « Je l'ai vu détaler dès que je me suis approchée. Quel ingrat. »

Ginny se contenta d'avaler une gorgée de son verre, embarrassée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de mensonge effronté.

« Cette soirée est affreuse. La nourriture est immonde. Leurs cocktails sont passables, tout au plus » dit Pansy, sans entrain.

Elle observa la foule d'un œil critique puis se pencha vers Ginny.

« Ils ont même invité quelques célébrités has-been. »

Elle désigna un homme aux cheveux longs attachés en catogan.

« C'est Stubby Boardman, il chantait dans ce groupe horrible il y a quelques années. Il n'a toujours pas réalisé que ses quinze minutes de gloire se sont écoulées il y'a  _au moins_  deux ans. » commenta Pansy en secouant la tête, l'air dépassé.

Elle s'empara d'un nouveau verre d'hydromel rosé sur un plateau que paradait un serveur.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai annulé mon rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec mon thérapeute pour venir ici. » poursuivit Pansy d'une voix dramatique.

« Tu vois un thérapeute ? » demanda Ginny avec curiosité.

« Bien sûr. Crois-moi, tu auras bientôt besoin de consulter si tu continues à fréquenter ce milieu. » assura Pansy d'une voix confiante.

Elle soupira, observant son verre d'hydromel d'un air affligé.

« Si mon psychomage pouvait me voir ici, il me dirait que je ne devrai pas être là. » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi cela ? » s'étonna Ginny.

« Vois-tu Ginny, il y a deux types de choses qui déclenchent mon anxiété. Les faux-pas vestimentaires et l'alcool bon marché. » admit-elle en observant d'un œil critique son verre d'hydromel. « Et cette soirée réunit les deux. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Reprends-toi Pansy, tu as dépassé tout ça. Tu n'es plus princesse superficielle aux goûts de luxe, malgré ce que te disait ton ex-mari. » déclara-t-elle, comme si elle récitait un discours appris par cœur.

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard hagard de Ginny, elle ajouta :

« Mon thérapeute me conseille de réciter des paroles motivationnelles à voix haute plusieurs fois par jour. »

Ginny hocha la tête, un sourire peu assuré sur son visage, partagée entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et de pleurer face aux frasques de Pansy Parkinson. Agissait-elle constamment ainsi ? Si c'était le cas, elle comprenait la fuite soudaine de Malfoy. Elle jeta un regard aux alentours, à sa recherche. Toutefois, Malfoy n'était nulle part en vue et Ginny reposa son attention sur Pansy.

« Si je comprends bien, tu es divorcée ? » demanda-elle.

Quitte à passer sa soirée dans ce restaurant pompeux, Ginny supposait qu'elle méritait bien d'être divertie. Les frasques de Pansy, bien qu'étranges, étaient particulièrement distrayantes.

« Deux fois. Mon premier mariage a été un vrai désastre. J'étais tellement jeune et naïve à l'époque. Dix-huit ans, à peine sortie de l'école, je pensais qu'Adrian était l'homme de ma vie. Je l'ai surpris au lit avec mon coiffeur. » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton morose. « J'aurais dû le voir venir, il passait plus de temps que moi dans la salle de bain. Le débâcle a duré neuf mois. »

Pansy avala une gorgée de son verre puis poursuivit :

« J'ai rencontré Girardus quelques années plus tard. Il avait tout pour plaire. Le compte en banque, un goût pour les belles choses, la taille de son… »

Pansy s'interrompit en voyant Ginny s'étouffer avec une gorgée de sa boisson. Elle jeta à Ginny un regard complaisant alors que les joues de celle-ci tournaient à l'écarlate.

« Trop de détails, Pansy. » déclara Ginny, avec embarras.

Pansy, elle, ne sembla pas gênée le moins du monde et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Il était obsédé du contrôle. A la fin de nos deux ans de mariage, mon amour propre était au plus bas. D'où l'intervention de mon thérapeute. » acheva-t-elle d'un ton accablé. « Mais assez parlé de moi. As-tu déjà été mariée, Ginny ? »

Ginny secoua la tête.

« Si je peux te donner un conseil que j'aurais adoré recevoir il y a des années : ne sois pas pressée. » conseilla Pansy.

« Ce n'est pas dans les plans immédiats » lança Ginny, mal à l'aise.

Techniquement, elle allait devoir se fiancer à Malfoy dans le cadre de leur contrat. Toutefois, ces fiançailles fictives n'aboutiraient à rien.

« Je peux imaginer que Draco ne soit pas impatient à l'idée de se marier. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé avec son ex. » lança Pansy d'un ton distrait.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Les yeux de Pansy s'agrandirent et elle observa Ginny comme si elle venait d'admettre quelque chose de grave.

« Absolument rien. » dit Pansy avec un rire nerveux. « Je n'ai _rien_  dit. Oh tiens, je crois que je reconnais une ancienne connaissance, là-bas. A plus tard, Ginny ! »

Sans laisser le temps à Ginny de répondre, elle s'éloigna à toute vitesse. Ginny l'observa tandis qu'elle disparaissait parmi la foule d'invités, déconcertée. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Pansy Parkinson exprimer de la gêne. Habituellement, Pansy n'éprouvait aucun embarras à raconter la vie personnelle de ses pairs. Sa soudaine réserve au sujet de Malfoy et de son ex fit grandir la curiosité de Ginny.

Finalement, Ginny retrouva Malfoy près du bar. Il était installé sur un tabouret, un verre de whiskey-pur-feu posé devant lui et discutait avec le barman.

« C'est ton client potentiel ? » interrogea Ginny avec ironie tandis qu'elle s'installait à ses côtés.

Malfoy afficha une expression amusée et jeta un regard derrière l'épaule de Ginny.

« Si c'est Pansy que tu cherches, rassure-toi. Elle va probablement nous oublier pour la soirée. » informa Ginny.

« Comment es-tu parvenue à cet exploit ? » questionna Malfoy avec surprise.

« C'est une longue histoire. » répondit Ginny, évasive. « Tu crois que nous pouvons écourter notre acte de présence ? Je suis affamée. »

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans l'intérieur accueillant et chaleureux des Trois Balais, un pub du village. Une large assiette composée de fritures en tout genre était posée devant Ginny.

« Tu vas réellement manger tout ça, Weasley ? » demanda Malfoy, stupéfait.

« _Évidemment,_  Malfoy. » répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. « Je suis une Weasley, tu te souviens ? La nourriture est notre spécialité. Je faisais des concours de nourriture avec mes frères alors que tu étais encore dans ton berceau. »

Ginny attrapa deux frites et les trempa dans la mayonnaise avant de les porter à sa bouche, savourant l'aliment.

« Exquis. » commenta-t-elle tandis que Malfoy levait les yeux au ciel.

« Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans cet endroit. » commenta Malfoy en observant le pub. « Depuis Poudlard, à vrai dire. »

« C'est vrai que les endroits comme ' _'Les Délices Enchantés''_  ou ' _'Mi- Citrouille, Mi-Raisin_ '' sont plus de ton calibre. » commenta Ginny avec malice. « Tu ne voudrais pas te mélanger avec le commun des mortels dans un endroit comme celui-ci. »

« Détrompe-toi, Weasley. Me faire voir dans ce genre d'endroit me donne un air abordable. C'est avantageux pour mon image publique. » répliqua-t-il, déridé.

« Fais-tu vraiment tout par intérêt, Malfoy ? » demanda-t-elle, consternée.

« Je ne vois pas quel intérêt j'obtiens à passer ma soirée dans cet endroit en te regardant engouffrer cette assiette comme une ogresse. » dit-il avec dédain.

Ginny avait la bouche pleine de poulet frit et ne fut pas en mesure de répliquer. Elle se contenta de jeter un regard noir à Malfoy, tout en mastiquant énergétiquement. Une fois sa bouchée avalée, elle lança :

« Pansy m'a demandé si le mariage était dans nos projets. »

« Sans surprise, encore et toujours occupée par les affaires des autres. » commenta Malfoy avec agacement.

« Elle m'a conseillé de ne pas me presser. » ajouta Ginny d'une voix qu'elle a tenté de rendre neutre.

« Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais les conseils de Pansy Parkinson lorsqu'il s'agit de relations interpersonnelles. » ironisa Malfoy.

« A vrai dire, elle a l'air d'avoir tiré des leçons de ses précédents mariages. » continua Ginny.

Malfoy afficha une expression dubitative, semblant peu convaincu par les paroles de Ginny. Un long silence s'installa pendant lequel Ginny se concentra sur le contenu de son assiette. Après quelques minutes, elle mit fin au silence.

« Tu as déjà été marié Malfoy ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre, tentant de dissimuler la curiosité dans sa voix.

« Non. » répondit-il, simplement.

Ginny fronça les yeux, l'observant avec attention. Malfoy paraissait sincère et il avait répondu à sa question sans la moindre hésitation. Les paroles de Pansy résonnaient toujours dans son esprit et sa curiosité était désormais encore plus éveillée. Une partie d'elle-même lui assurait qu'il ne serait pas approprié de poser la question à Malfoy. Il ne semblait pas apprécier qu'on se mêle de ses affaires personnelles.

D'autre part, leur relation était de nouveau cordiale et bien qu'elle ne tienne qu'à un fil, Ginny ne souhaitait pas risquer de la compromettre. Dennis Creevey avait totalement raison. Se disputer constamment avec Draco Malfoy était devenu épuisant.

Ginny se souvint également que Pansy Parkinson lui avait donné sa carte de visite lors de la conférence de presse des Tornades de Tutshill. Elle lui avait également proposé de prendre un café. Elle utiliserait ce prétexte pour la contacter et obtenir des informations.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as mangé tout cette nourriture. » commenta Malfoy avec incrédulité lorsque Ginny repoussa son assiette devant elle.

« Je t'avais prévenu, Malfoy. Je ne suis pas une petite joueuse dans ce domaine. » assura Ginny en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette immaculée. « Par contre, je te préviens, tu vas devoir m'aider à transplaner. »

« Lorsque tu n'es pas trop ivre pour transplaner, c'est parce que tu as trop mangé. » commenta-t-il d'un ton moqueur. « Je commence à avoir l'habitude. »

Ginny tendit sa main dans sa direction, brandissant son majeur.

« Une vraie lady. » dit-il avec sarcasme.

Il l'accompagna toutefois Ginny jusqu'à l'entrée de son immeuble et la salua rapidement avant de disparaître dans un '' _pop_ '' sonore.

Ginny prit plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumée pour monter les marches jusqu'à son étage, se maudissant d'avoir mangé autant. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa porte d'entrée, elle constata avec surprise qu'une boîte avait été placée sur le paillasson. Elle s'empara de cette dernière, étonnée. La boîte était entourée d'un papier aux motifs de licorne et l'emballage paraissait quelque peu maladroit.

Elle déchira le papier qui entourait la boite alors qu'elle entrait dans son appartement. Il s'agissait d'une boîte de chocolats, accompagnée d'une carte affichant les mots suivants :

_Pour la femme qui me fait fondre._

_Un admirateur_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire nerveux en lisant le contenu de la carte. Son admirateur semblait féru de phrases affreusement clichées. Il s'agissait désormais du troisième présent qu'elle recevait de sa part. Elle repensa aux paroles de Dennis. Si les cadeaux arrivaient directement chez elle, cela signifiait que cet ''admirateur'' savait où elle habitait. Il était donc certain qu'elle le connaisse personnellement.

Soudain, une lueur de compréhension la frappa et elle secoua la tête. C'était exactement le type de canular stupide que l'un de ses frères serait en mesure de faire. Cela collait parfaitement. Ils voulaient probablement la taquiner après qu'elle ait annoncé sa relation avec Malfoy.

« Je parie que c'est toi, George. » pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Attends que je te rende la monnaie de ton gallion. »

Dès le lendemain, trop occupée par son quotidien rythmé, elle oublia les âneries de ses frères ainés. Son emploi du temps devenait de plus en plus chargé et Katrina ne lui laissait plus aucun instant de répit. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas mandatée pour apparaitre aux côtés de Malfoy dans divers évènements publics, Katrina insistait pour que Ginny développe son propre réseau.

« Tu rencontres un représentant  _Société britannique pour la prévention de la cruauté envers les Créatures Magiques_ demain matin. » indiqua Dennis en observant le carnet dans lequel il tenait l'agenda de Ginny à jour. « Et tu as un cours de prise de parole en public, ensuite. »

Il avait donné une copie identique du carnet à Ginny. Lorsqu'il effectuait des changements, ceux-ci se matérialisaient immédiatement sur celui de Ginny.

« Très bien, très bien. » répondit Ginny d'une voix distraite, alors qu'elle attrapait son sac à main et sa veste. « Il faut que j'y aille. »

« Mais nous n'avons pas encore discuté de l'interview avec Sorcière-Hebdo. Elle est dans trois jours, il faut que tu sois préparée. » lança Dennis.

« J'arriverai plus tôt demain. Je suis désolée Dennis, il faut que j'y aille. Mon cours à la salle commence dans quinze minutes. » dit Ginny en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau.

Elle ignora les protestations de Dennis et quitta le bureau d'un pas rapide. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle transplanait devant l'enceinte du  _Centaure acrobate_ , le club de gym de Lee Jordan.

Elle s'empressa de changer sa tenue puis de ranger ses affaires dans un casier dédié avant de se diriger vers la pièce où se déroulaient les cours collectifs. Il était neuf heures du soir et seule une poignée de courageux assistaient au dernier cours de la journée animé par une sorcière à l'énergie débordante nommée Augusta.

Ginny y assistait désormais de manière régulière, ce qui lui avait attiré un regard stupéfait de la part de Benny. Il l'avait félicité pour son engagement et avait prétendu qu'elle ne regretterait pas d'avoir suivi son conseil avisé. Ginny s'était contentée d'acquiescer, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Si Benny connaissait la véritable raison de sa présence, il n'aurait probablement pas tenu le même discours.

Au même instant, la raison de sa présence entra justement dans la salle, balayant la pièce de son regard cuivré. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Ginny et un sourire se fendit sur ses lèvres. Le cœur de Ginny rata un battement alors que Blaise Zabini s'avançait dans sa direction.

« Tu es en retard. » fit-elle remarquer d'un ton taquin. « Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas. »

« Et rater une occasion de te voir ? » dit-il sur le même ton. « Je n'oserai pas. »

Elle rougit, et secoua la tête tandis que l'instructrice leur demandait de s'échauffer. Elle jeta un regard étonné à Blaise alors qu'il s'éloignait et se plaçait à quelques mètres, derrière elle.

« La vue est meilleure d'ici. » assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil. « Surtout quand tu portes ce pantalon de yoga. »

Les joues de Ginny rosirent et elle commença à s'étirer, consciente du fait qu'il observait désormais chacun de ses gestes. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, elle croisa son air appréciateur et elle secoua la tête.

Comme d'habitude, les quarante-cinq minutes suivantes furent intenses et lorsque le cours prit fin, sa respiration était haletante et son visage rougi par l'effort. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers les douches, appréciant le contact de l'eau chaude sur ses membres fatigués. Après quelques instants, elle ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer et disparût dans un '' _pop_ '' sonore. Elle surgit dans une autre cabine de douche, déjà occupée. Face à son apparition, Blaise ne sembla pas surpris.

«  _Assurdiato._  » lança-t-elle de manière informulée, agitant sa baguette magique.

Le sortilège empêchait les occupants des douches voisines d'entendre leurs paroles.

« Je viens de réaliser à quel point il serait gênant si tu transplanais dans cette cabine et qu'elle était occupée par quelqu'un autre. » commenta Blaise d'un ton amusé.

Ginny grimaça, frissonnant à l'idée même.

« Ce serait monstrueux. Je ne saurais pas où me mettre. » dit-elle.

« Je crois que tous les hommes apprécieraient qu'une jolie femme apparaisse dans leur cabine complètement nue. » assura Blaise en attrapant la taille de Ginny pour l'attirer à lui.

« Pas tous. » répliqua Ginny avec un petit rire. « Mon ami Dennis paniquerait totalement. Il est gay. »

« Dommage pour lui. » commenta Blaise avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre celles de Ginny.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné tandis que l'eau de la douche se déversait sur leurs corps nus. Elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de l'eau chaude ou tout simplement des baisers fiévreux de Blaise, mais elle sentait que son corps était en feu. Blaise la plaqua contre l'un des murs de la cabine. Elle ne protesta pas lorsque son dos toucha la surface froide, enivrée par les caresses de son partenaire. Il enflammait chacun de ses sens lorsqu'il la touchait ainsi et l'humidité entre ses jambes témoignait déjà de son désir ardent.

« Relève ta jambe. » ordonna-t-il en désignant sa jambe droite.

Elle s'exécuta avec plaisir, haussant sa jambe au niveau de la taille de Blaise. Ce dernier attrapa sa cuisse et elle se sentit soudainement hissée à quelques centimètres du sol, le dos toujours fermement collé contre le mur.

Lorsqu'il entra en elle, elle laissa échapper un hoquet de plaisir et ses doigts agrippèrent ses épaules. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau tandis qu'il commençait à se mouvoir. La sensation était grisante et sa passion la rendait fébrile.

Elle fut la première à jouir. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, la respiration haletante, le corps brûlant. Quelques instants plus tard, Blaise la rejoignit, un gémissement rauque sortant de sa gorge.

Il la libéra lentement de son étreinte, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, dans un baiser plus chaste, cette fois.

« Je vais avoir de _sérieuses_  courbatures, demain. » commenta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

« Au moins, je suis certain que tu penseras à moi toute la journée. » dit-il, un sourire suffisant au coin des lèvres.

« Ou bien à Augusta. La dernière série de squats était intense. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton espiègle.

Cela fut suffisant pour qu'il perde son air satisfait et Ginny éclata d'un rire sonore. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de transplaner de nouveau dans sa propre cabine. Quelques instants plus tard, elle sortait de la douche, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

Une fois habillée, elle se dirigea vers la sortie du club. A l'extérieur, la nuit était tombée et les rues du Chemin de Traverse étaient désormais désertes. Blaise se trouvait devant l'entrée.

« J'imagine que je te revois ici dans quelques jours. » dit-il, l'air inquisiteur.

« Tu imagines bien. » répondit-elle.

« Un dernier baiser pour m'aider à patienter ? » suggéra-t-il, l'air innocent.

Ginny jeta des regards autour d'eux, hésitante.

« Il n'y a personne Ginny, regarde autour de toi. » dit-il.

Elle se laissa convaincre et s'approcha de Blaise. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner un baiser rapide, elle le sentit l'attirer à elle dans une étreinte ferme et il l'embrassa avec ferveur, lui coupant le souffle.

« Il va être difficile de patienter après  _ça._  » dit-elle, lorsqu'il la relâcha.

Il émit un rire puis transplana dans un claquement sonore. Alors qu'elle transplanait à son tour, elle ne réalisa pas qu'une silhouette au loin les avait observés, capturant des clichés de leur baisé volé.


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI**

« Je vais être ridicule. » grogna Ginny d'une voix plaintive tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans les locaux de  _Sorcière-Hebdo_  en compagnie de Dennis Creevey. A la réception, une femme leur tendit deux badges et les invita à se rendre au deuxième étage. Tandis qu'ils entraient dans un large studio aux lumières aveuglantes, Dennis posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Ginny.

« Tu vas être _sensationnelle_ Ginny, et puis tu as de l'entraînement. Et quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas, ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne se souvient jamais de l'article en page trente-trois. » dit-il.

Ginny émit un rire suite à ses paroles et plus détendue, elle suivit Dennis tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la rédactrice-en-chef du journal. Visiblement très occupée, cette dernière donna des instructions brèves à Dennis et Ginny, avant de s'éloigner à toute allure vers un groupe de sorciers qui discutaient avec animation.

« Nous avons encore une heure à tuer avant ta séance, allons prendre un café. » suggéra Dennis en entrainant Ginny vers une table où était disposées des petites pâtisseries et des carafes de boissons chaudes.

Toutes les personnes présentes sur le plateau couraient dans tous les sens, semblant dans l'effervescence la plus totale.

« Je rêve où tout le monde a l'air sur les chapeaux de roues ? » demanda Ginny alors qu'elle avalait une gorgée de café.

« Apparemment, c'est aujourd'hui qu'ils photographient la couverture. » indiqua Dennis. « Mais la célébrité qu'ils attendaient n'est toujours pas arrivée. »

Ginny suivit du regard la rédactrice-en-chef tandis qu'elle donnait des instructions aux autres employée, l'air stressé. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Benny Jordan. Il posa un objet qui ressemblait vaguement à une vieille bourse en cuir sur le sol et agita sa baguette dans sa direction. L'objet se transforma en un large portant où des dizaines de tenues étaient accrochées.

« Je ne suis pas en retard, j'espère. » lança-t-il.

« Non, et je crois qu'on sera ici plus longtemps que prévu. Ils n'ont même pas encore commencé la séance pour la couverture. » fit remarquer Dennis avec ennui. « Je suis supposé accompagner mon neveu au zoo cet après-midi. »

« C'était donc de  _ça_  qu'ils parlaient dans l'ascenseur. » dit Benny, une lueur de compréhension passant dans son regard. « Je vais me renseigner, ma paie n'est pas assez élevée pour toutes ces heures supplémentaires. »

Benny s'éloigna sous les regards de Ginny et Dennis. Il sembla discuter avec plusieurs employés du magazine et quelques minutes plus tard, il revint près de la table, arborant un air frustré.

« Ils attendent Elektra Morningstar. Elle est supposée faire la couverture ce mois-ci, et ils n'ont _aucune_  idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve. Son manager est furieux. » leur apprit Benny en désignant un homme d'un mètre cinquante, portant un costume orange et des mocassins en peau de dragon.

«  _Elektra Morningstar ?_  » répéta Ginny, confuse. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Tu vis dans une grotte, Ginny ? » demanda Benny en levant les yeux au plafond.

Elektra Morningstar était apparemment une chanteuse célèbre, leadeuse d'un groupe surnommé Rock'n'Troll, faisant fureur chez les jeunes sorciers. Le groupe avait vendu plusieurs centaines de milliers d'exemplaires et remporté de nombreuses récompenses pour leur dernier album intitulé ' _'A mort les lundis.''_ Ils jouaient dans les salles de concert du pays à guichet fermé.

Outre ses performances musicales, Elektra Morningstar était surtout connue pour ses frasques et ses dérives perpétuelles quotidiennement relatées dans la presse. Son franc-parler légendaire, ses addictions aux substances prohibées et sa vie amoureuse palpitante faisait le bonheur des tabloïds britanniques.

Au même instant, les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer une femme à la chevelure passablement échevelée. Ginny n'eut pas besoin de plus de trois secondes pour reconnaître la fameuse Elektra Morningstar. De longs cheveux noirs arrivant à sa taille, des tatouages inappropriés lui couvrant les bras, un style vestimentaire provocateur. Immédiatement, une horde d'employés se précipitent dans sa direction, son manager à leur tête.

«  _Enfin._  » commenta Dennis.

Ginny hocha la tête et attrapa un petit croissant sur la table. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le porter à ses lèvres, Benny le lui arracha des mains d'un geste brusque.

« Hey ! » protesta-t-elle.

« C'est rempli de beurre et de matière  _grasse_. Tu pourras t'empiffrer  _après_ la séance photo. » dit-il d'un ton sévère et Ginny leva les yeux au plafond.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se rendit aux toilettes avant de se préparer pour sa séance. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa cabine, elle se dirigea vers l'un des lavabos pour se laver les mains. Elle entendit un coup brusque provenant d'une cabine et elle se retourna, l'air intrigué.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air hésitant.

En guise de réponse, d'autres bruits sonores se fit entendre et Ginny hésita à sortir des toilettes pour alerter quelqu'un. Elle ne savait pas qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, mais la personne avait visiblement besoin d'aide.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, la porte de la cabine WC s'ouvrit à la volée et Elektra Morningstar en sortit, les yeux rougis, les pompières tombantes et les pupilles dilatées.

« C'est Dale qui t'envoie, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air grincheux en direction de Ginny.

«  _Dale ?_ » répéta Ginny, surprise. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Mon manager. » répondit Elektra sur le ton de l'évidence. « Je le hais. »

Elle avait admis cela avec tellement de sincérité que Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion envers cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

« Ça ira mieux quand la poudre de Billywig aura fait son effet, ça je te le garantis. Avec un peu de chance, je serais totalement inconsciente pendant cette séance photo stupide. » dit-elle d'un ton plein de ressentiment.

« Si ça peut vous consoler, je partage totalement votre avis. » commenta Ginny avec une grimace.

Elektra lui lança un regard étonné, la regardant de haut en bas, semblant réfléchir.

« Tu travailles pour Sorcière-Hebdo ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton méfiant.

« Absolument pas. » répondit Ginny. « Je suis également venue pour une séance-photo. Page trente-trois. C'est loin d'être la couverture, évidemment. »

« Crois-moi, je donnerais tout pour retourner à l'époque où je ne faisais pas la Une de ces torchons. Je tuerais pour être à la page trente-trois. » avoua Elektra. « Je  _hais_  cette vie. »

« Pourtant vous avez tout ce dont on peut rêver. » fit remarquer Ginny.

«  _En apparence, oui._  L'argent, les maisons, les meilleurs balais. Mais la célébrité a un prix. Je ne suis qu'une marionnette, un produit préfabriqué par les médias. » poursuivit-elle d'une voix résignée. « Je suis forcée de me shooter continuellement pour supporter tout ça. »

Elle passa une main frustrée dans sa longue chevelure noire brillante, laissant échapper un rire amer. Une vague de pitié envahit Ginny.

« Vous ne devriez pas laisser tout ça vous détruire. » dit Ginny avec fermeté. « Mon père dit toujours qu'il faut suivre son propre chemin, en dépit de ce que les autres attendent de nous. »

« Ton père est un type intelligent. J'aurais aimé avoir un père comme lui. Le mien est parti avec sa secrétaire quand j'avais huit ans. » dit Elektra d'un ton distrait.

Elle sembla soudainement l'air ailleurs et un sourire benêt apparut sur son visage. La poudre de Billywig avait visiblement fait son effet.

« Ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé c'est de faire de la country. Parcourir le monde à tapis volant et dormir dans une hutte. J'ai entendu dire que le Cambodge avait de magnifiques paysages. C'est le premier endroit que je visiterai, quand je prendrai ma retraite. J'y ai fait un concert, un jour, mais les seuls endroits que j'ai pu voir ont été ma loge et le bar de mon hôtel. » admit Elektra d'un ton amer.

« Rien ne vous empêcher d'y aller. Pourquoi ne pas simplement avouer à votre manager ce que vous ressentez ? » suggéra Ginny.

Elektra l'observa comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois et un air décidé s'installa sur son visage.

« Tu as totalement raison. » dit-elle avec véhémence en se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas décidé.

Avant de sortir, elle se tourna vers Ginny, levant un sourcil.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ginny. »

« Merci Ginny. » dit-elle avec un sourire avant de sortir de la pièce.

Ginny esquissa un sourire. Qui aurait cru qu'elle soit source d'aussi bons conseils ? Elle sortit à son tour des toilettes d'une démarche joyeuse puis s'empressa de rejoindre Benny et Dennis dont les yeux étaient rivés vers l'autre extrémité de la pièce, où des cris se faisaient entendre. Ginny suivit leurs regards et constata avec surprise que la source de ce remue-ménage n'était autre Elektra Morningstar. Elle semblait en pleine altercation verbale avec son manager, le fameux Dale.

« Mais  _enfin_  Elektra, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Tu dois faire la couverture de ce magazine. » protesta Dale.

« Je m'en _fiche_  Dale. Et pour la dernière fois, je m'appelle Gemina ! Arrêtez de m'appeler par ce surnom ridicule. » rugit l'ex-Elektra avec colère. « J'en ai  _assez_ d'être ta marionnette. JE DEMISSIONE ! »

Elle sortit sa baguette magique et envoya un sort de mutisme en direction de Dale avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas furieux. Dale accourut derrière elle devant les regards effarés des occupants de la pièce.

Ginny plaqua une main sur sa bouche, mortifiée. Lorsqu'elle avait conseillé à Elektra, ou plutôt  _Gemina,_ de suivre le chemin qu'elle voulait, cela n'impliquait pas d'abandonner toutes ses responsabilités derrière elle.

« Je vais me faire renvoyer si cette couverture n'est pas photographiée aujourd'hui. L'édition doit être imprimée pour vendredi. » gémit la rédactrice-en-chef d'un ton dépité.

A ses côtés, Ginny vit clairement Dennis et Benny échanger un regard entendu. Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher, Dennis s'écria :

« Pourquoi ne pas laisser la couverture à Ginny ? »

Deux jours plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous dans les locaux de  _S &P Communications._

«  _Félicitations Ginny._  » déclara Katrina Street-Porter avec un plaisir non dissimulé, levant son verre de champagne en l'air. « Ta première couverture de magazine. »

« Quelle émotion. » commenta Dennis Creevey en faisant mine de renifler.

Ginny rougit furieusement tandis qu'elle contemplait un large poster affiché dans le bureau de Katrina. Il s'agissait de la couverture de l'édition spéciale  _Mode_  de Sorcière-Hebdo, un hors-série publié tous les mois. Sur l'image, Ginny arborait un large sourire et adressait un regard charmeur à l'objectif.

« Elektra Morningstar n'aurait pas fait mieux. » assura Grazyna en adressait un clin d'œil à Ginny.

« D'ailleurs, elle t'a envoyé des fleurs et une carte, Ginny. » apprit Dennis d'un ton excité.

Sous le regard surpris de Ginny, il lui tendit une photo représentant Elektra Morningstar devant des temples asiatiques. Elle faisait des grands signes et une expression heureuse était visible sur son visage. Sur la carte, elle remerciait Ginny de lui avoir fait prendre la bonne décision.

Le visage de Ginny se fendit en un sourire et elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Après la séance photo de Sorcière-Hebdo, elle avait ressenti une vague de culpabilité. Elle avait même craint qu'Elektra pense qu'elle ait tenté de la saboter uniquement pour faire la couverture à sa place.

« Le magazine n'a été mis en vente qu'aujourd'hui mais nous avons déjà reçu une dizaine de propositions de partenariats et d'invitations en tout genre. » apprit Katrina, arborant un air de satisfaction extrême. « C'était  _exactement_  le boost dont nous avions besoin. »

Elle paraissait d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse et elle autorisa toute l'équipe à prendre leur après-midi. Alors qu'ils sortaient du bureau de Katrina, Ginny en profita pour s'approcher de Dennis.

« Dennis, est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur ? » dit Ginny avec réserve.

Dennis hocha la tête, frénétiquement. Il était toujours ravi de l'aider. Même si Ginny savait que Dennis faisait désormais office de représentant et d'assistant personnel pour elle, elle éprouvait toujours une certaine gêne lorsqu'elle lui demandait quoi que ce soit.

« Tout ce que tu veux. » assura-t-il.

Ginny tendit la carte de visite que lui avait donné Pansy Parkinson lors de la conférence de presse des Tornades de Tutshill.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais organiser une rencontre avec Pansy pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr. Au restaurant ? Je peux essayer de réserver  _Les Délices Enchantés_  si tu le souhaites. » suggéra Dennis.

« Oh non non. » s'empressa de refuser Ginny. « Rien de spécial, une sortie dans un café suffira. Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vue, ce serait l'occasion de rattraper le temps perdu. » indiqua Ginny.

Depuis les paroles de Pansy concernant Draco Malfoy lors de l'ouverture de  _Mi-Citrouille, Mi-Raisin_ , Ginny avait été rongée par la curiosité. Elle réalisait qu'elle aurait plus de chances d'obtenir des informations de la part de Pansy si cette dernière était légèrement  _stimulée._

« Maintenant que j'y pense, oublie le café. Si tu peux nous organiser quelque chose dans le meilleur bar à cocktails de la ville, ce serait parfait. » dit Ginny.

Dennis acquiesça joyeusement. Ginny transplana devant son immeuble et salua d'un air distrait son concierge qui réparait une planche dans l'escalier. Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle remettait de l'ordre dans son appartement, elle vit son miroir à double sens scintiller. Elle s'en empara et apposa sa baguette sur le cadre. Le visage de Blaise Zabini apparut dans le reflet et Ginny lui adressa un sourire.

« Tu aurais pu me dire que tu allais faire la couverture d'un magazine. » dit-il avec un sourire au coin de lèvres.

« Tu lis les magazines de mode féminin ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

« Mon assistante avait un exemplaire sur son bureau ce matin. Tu imagines ma surprise lorsque je t'ai reconnue. » dit Blaise avec complaisance. « Je lui ai demandé de m'en rapporter un. Maintenant, elle croit que je lis des magazines de mode féminin. »

Ginny éclata de rire à ses paroles.

« J'imagine que tu as déjà reçu des centaines de compliments à ce sujet mais tu es superbe. Je vais garder l'exemplaire dans mon tiroir, pour les soirs où je dois rester tard au bureau. » dit Blaise.

Les joues de Ginny rosirent.

« Pervers. » dit-elle d'un ton faussement choqué. « Et pour ta gouverne, c'est une couverture tout à fait  _appropriée._  »

« Je me servirai de mon imagination pour le reste. » assura-t-il.

« Vraiment ? Alors tu n'as pas besoin d'un peu de stimulation ? » demanda Ginny d'un ton malicieux.

« Dis m'en plus. »

« Est-ce que ça t'aiderait de savoir ce que je porte sous ma blouse ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

Il hocha la tête et ses yeux l'observèrent avec intensité tandis que Ginny retirait sa blouse en flanelle. Elle portait un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire et elle observa Blaise avec satisfaction lorsqu'elle vit la lueur de désir dans son regard.

« Le reste. » articula-t-il, ne semblant pas pouvoir décoller son regard.

« Pourquoi ne pas te servir de ton  _imagination_? » suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Et sur ces paroles, elle mit fin à la communication. Le miroir se mit immédiatement à scintiller, mais elle le jeta sur son canapé avec un petit sourire et reprit ses activités. Pour une fois, elle allait le faire languir.

Le lendemain, Ginny se réveilla avec un pincement au ventre. Alors qu'elle s'extirpait de ses draps, elle se souvint de la cause de son trouble du jour. Molly Weasley organisait un déjeuner avec tout le clan Weasley et elle avait expressément insisté pour que Ginny y invite Malfoy. Alors qu'elle avait secrètement espéré qu'il refuse, lorsque Ginny lui avait fait part de l'invitation, Malfoy avait accepté avec enthousiasme.

Ginny laissa échapper un gémissement en repensant à la dernière occasion pour laquelle ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans le living-room de la famille Weasley. Elle avait présenté Malfoy à sa famille ce jour-là et les réactions avaient été explosives. Depuis, elle n'avait pas adressé la parole à Ron.

« Ça va mal se terminer. » songea-t-elle avec appréhension.

Elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine et constata avec agacement que ses placards étaient de nouveaux vides. Ces derniers temps, à cause de son emploi du temps chargé, elle mangeait rarement chez elle et par conséquent, ne pensait pas à faire ses courses. Elle trouva la boite de chocolats que son ''admirateur'' avait déposé devant sa porte quelques jours auparavant et la contempla avec réflexion. Trop affamée, elle finit par ouvrir la boite et goûter quelques chocolats.

« Pas mauvais. » commenta-t-elle à voix haute avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Elle sortait à peine de la douche lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentir.

« C'est ouvert. » hurla-t-elle à travers la porte de sa chambre.

Elle entendit la porte claquer et elle s'empressa d'enfiler un pantalon sombre, une chemise blanche et ses longues bottes en cuir brun. Elle laissa ses cheveux virevolter librement sur ses épaules.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva Draco Malfoy dans sa cuisine, il était adossé sur l'un des comptoirs, une tasse de thé dans les mains. Il leva les yeux vers elle et Ginny resta quelques secondes interdite, les yeux rivés sur lui.

« Bonjour Weasley. Je me suis permis de préparer du thé. » dit-il en montrant la théière fumante qui lévitait sur la table.

Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur lui. Quelque chose avait changé chez lui, et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle l'observa avec attention, tentant de comprendre ce dont il s'agissait. Ses cheveux d'un blond clair étaient toujours aussi parfaitement coiffés, avantageant les traits fins et harmonieux de son visage. Il portait une chemise bleue soulignant parfaitement sa figure athlétique. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point cette couleur seyait à son teint pâle.

« Weasley, tu m'entends ? » demanda-t-il avec insistance.

Ginny émergea de ses pensées, et elle détourna le regard, embarrassée.

« Oui ? »

« Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais une tasse de thé ? » répéta-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Elle hocha la tête et Malfoy s'approcha de la table, agitant sa baguette magique vers la théière. Lorsqu'il passa devant elle, l'effluve de son parfum chatouilla les narines de Ginny et elle se surprit à en apprécier les notes boisées.

« Tu es certaine que tout va bien ? » demanda Malfoy.

Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle rouvrît les paupières, le feu aux joues. Que lui arrivait-il, par Merlin ?

« Je suis fatiguée. » mentit-elle en prenant place sur l'une des chaises de la table et Malfoy fit de même.

« J'espère que cet après-midi se déroulera mieux que la dernière fois. » commenta Malfoy avec un rire désabusé.

« Ça pourra difficilement être pire. Après tout, Ron a essayé de t'attaquer. » fit remarquer Ginny avec une grimace.

Un sourire apparut sur le coin des lèvres de Malfoy. Il semblait se remémorer un souvenir particulièrement hilarant. Ginny l'observa à nouveau, admirant les expressions de son visage tandis qu'il commentait sa dernière rencontre avec les Weasley.

« Tant que la belette se comporte en adulte, ça devrait bien se passer. » acheva-t-il. « Tu es prête, Weasley ? »

Ginny acquiesça et agita sa baguette en direction des tasses de thé qui se posèrent dans l'évier avant de se nettoyer toutes seules.

« Tu sais Malfoy, nous allons régulièrement rencontrer nos familles respectives. C'est étrange s'ils nous entendent nous appeler par nos noms de famille. » fit remarquer Ginny. « Nous devrions nous appeler par nos prénoms, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Ça fait sens,  _Ginny_. » répondit-il avec un rictus.

Lorsqu'il prononça son prénom, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement inexplicable à l'estomac. Ils se dirigèrent vers sa cheminée et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans le salon chaleureux du Terrier.

«  _Tante Ginny !_  » s'écrièrent des voix surexcitées.

Deux petites filles se retrouvèrent devant Ginny, insistant pour lui montrer leurs nouveaux balais miniatures. Elle étreignit ses nièces qui se tournèrent ensuite vers Draco, lui lançant des regards curieux. Victoire se pencha vers Roxanne et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda ensuite Victoire à l'attention de Draco.

« Je suis Draco. » se présenta-t-il en s'agenouillant pour se retrouver au niveau des deux petites filles. « Et vous ? »

« Moi, c'est Victoire et elle, c'est ma cousine Roxanne. » annonça Victoire. « Tu es le fiancé de Tante Ginny ? »

Draco tourna la tête vers Ginny, l'air amusé.

« Je suppose. » répondit-il.

Ginny sentit son visage devenir cramoisi tandis que les deux fillettes gloussaient.

« Tu veux voir mon balai ? » demanda Roxanne en levant son balai de Quidditch miniature. « C'est un Nimbus X Mini. Mon père a dit que je suis assez grande pour jouer au Quidditch. »

« Mes chéries, laissez donc Draco tranquille et allez jouer dans le jardin. » s'exclama la voix enjouée de Molly Weasley tandis qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

Victoire et Roxanne se ruèrent vers la porte pour rejoindre l'extérieur de la maison. Molly étreignit sa fille et salua Draco avec la même chaleur. Ginny remarqua que les oreilles de Draco avaient pris une teinte rosée lorsque Molly Weasley posa deux bises sonores sur ses joues.

« Tout le monde est dehors, nous n'attendions plus que vous. » informa Molly avec enthousiasme en leur intimant de la suivre dans le jardin.

A l'extérieur, ils retrouvèrent toute la famille de Ginny. Les enfants les plus âgés avaient entamé une partie de Quidditch. Les adultes étaient réunis près d'une longue table installée pour l'occasion et Arthur Weasley s'affairait autour d'un barbecue Moldu qu'il insistait pour utiliser depuis qu'il en avait fait l'acquisition. Il faisait particulièrement ensoleillé pour un début de mois de Mai et tout le monde semblait détendu, discutant avec animation.

« Ginny et Draco sont enfin arrivés. » annonça Molly d'une voix joyeuse.

Immédiatement, tous les regards se tournèrent dans leur direction et Ginny réprima un nouveau gémissement. Elle jeta un regard vers Draco. Comme à son habitude, son visage ne laissait apparaitre aucune émotion particulière et il paraissait extrêmement calme devant les regards inquisiteurs du clan Weasley.

Comme poussée par une force inexplicable, Ginny glissa sa main dans celle de Draco. Il lui jeta un regard médusé mais reprit rapidement sa contenance. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de la table, tout le monde les fixa avec anticipation. L'atmosphère devint soudainement très pesante pour Ginny. Elle sentit Draco serrer sa main.

« Ginny ! » salua Bill d'un ton enjoué en s'approchant d'eux avant d'étreindre sa sœur.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Draco et lui tendit sa main.

« Malfoy. » dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Draco serra sa main, lui adressant un signe de la tête. Les autres semblèrent prendre le geste de Bill comme un signe et ils saluèrent tous Draco avec politesse.

Seul Ron, assis à l'extrémité de la table, les ignora totalement. Molly Weasley sembla gênée par l'attitude de son fils et elle s'empressa de proposer une bièraubeurre à Draco et Ginny.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut au tour de Percy de s'approcher afin d'engager la conversation avec Draco. Ginny en profita pour rejoindre ses belles sœurs qui lui jetaient des regards entendus depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

« C'est plus sérieux qu'on ne le pensait. » commenta Angelina, la femme de George, avec un clin d'oeil en direction de Ginny. « George me doit dix gallions. »

Ginny lui adressa un regard outré et Angelina éclata d'un rire sonore. Comme à son habitude, Hermione resta plus discrète mais esquissa tout de même un sourire suite aux paroles d'Angelina. Elle se tourna vers Ginny.

« As-tu parlé à Ronald ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non. Je n'ai rien à lui dire. Du moins pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas présenté ses excuses. » répliqua Ginny d'un ton sec.

« Vous êtes tellement bornés tous les deux. » commenta Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

La conversation circula ensuite sur des sujets plus banals. Hermione racontait les dernières frasques de ses patients à Sainte-Mangouste et Ginny l'écouta d'un air distrait. Ses yeux étaient rivés dans la direction de Draco Malfoy qui discutait avec Percy et sa femme, Audrey.

Avait-il toujours été aussi séduisant ? Comment n'avait-elle jamais pu remarquer ce physique particulièrement attirant ? La manière dont ses mèches tombaient sur son front ? Il avait déboutonné les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, probablement à cause de la chaleur et cela lui donnait un air désinvolte qu'elle trouvait terriblement sexy. Elle s'imaginait faire sauter les boutons de sa chemise un à un, passer ses mains sur son torse bien dessiné tandis que ses lèvres…

«  _Ginny !_  » s'exclama la voix d'Hermione.

Ginny s'extirpa à contrecœur de ses pensées inappropriées et lança un regard offusqué à Hermione. Cette dernière et Angelina la regardaient avec yeux ronds.

« Oui ? » dit-elle, d'humeur ronchonneuse.

« Peux-tu éviter de baver sur Malfoy pendant que nous essayons d'avoir une conversation tout à fait palpitante ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » répondit Ginny, l'air embarrassée. « Je n'étais pas en train de baver. »

«  _Pas encore._  » rectifia Angelina d'un ton sarcastique.

« Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Après tout, comment ne pas admirer un homme aussi séduisant ? Je veux dire…Vous l'avez bien regardé ? J'ai des sueurs froides rien qu'en l'observant. » admit Ginny en secouant sa main devant son visage, comme pour faire de l'air. « Il est parfait. »

« Je vais  _vomir._  » commenta une voix derrière elle.

Elles se retournèrent dans un geste synchronisé et aperçurent Ron qui passait derrière elles. Il avait visiblement entendu les paroles de Ginny. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard impérieux puis s'éloigna en direction de Draco d'un pas assuré. Il discutait toujours avec Percy.

« …du Ministère. Les dernières informations en date mentionnent que le taux de change a grimpé de plus de trois pour cent en seulement trois mois. » disait Percy.

Ginny s'approcha de Draco et posa sa main sur son bras, lui adressant un sourire éblouissant.

« Percy, tu permets que j'emprunte Draco ? » demanda Ginny sans jeter un regard en direction de son frère. « Après tout, tu l'as accaparé depuis notre arrivée. »

« Bien sûr. » dit Percy d'un ton surpris avant de s'éloigner, non sans jeter un regard curieux en direction de Ginny.

« Je suis désolée si Percy t'a ennuyé avec ses histoires de fonds de chaudrons. Si on ne l'arrête pas, il pourrait en parler pendant des _heures_. » indiqua Ginny sur le ton de la confidence.

Sa main, posée sur le bras de Draco, redescendit légèrement sur son avant-bras et Draco lui jeta un regard confus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement étonné de son attitude.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu te souviens ? Nous sommes supposés être un couple. » rappela Ginny d'une voix suave. « Il faut que nous soyons crédibles. »

Comme pour prouver ses dires, elle se rapprocha de son visage. Il esquissa un geste de recul, effaré. Avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse prononcer la moindre parole, Molly Weasley apparut devant eux, portant un large plat de salade de pommes de terre.

« A table, vous devez être affamés. » décréta-t-elle en leur désignant la table d'un geste de la tête.

Draco s'empressa de la suivre, jetant un regard décontenancé à Ginny au passage. Alors qu'il passait devant elle, elle le dévisagea de haut en bas, sans vergogne. A la table, il s'installa aux côtés de Percy, et à la grande surprise de Ginny, de Ron. Elle fit une moue déçue en constatant qu'il ne comptait pas prendre le siège vide à côté d'elle.

Pendant tout le repas, elle lui jeta des regards entendus. Draco sembla faire de son mieux pour ignorer ses avances mais les regards de braise que Ginny lui adressait étaient sans équivoque. A plusieurs reprises, elle vit Ron leur jeter des regards écœurés.

« Malfoy, j'ai appris que ton entreprise sponsorisait désormais les Tornades de Tutshill. » fit soudain remarquer George d'un ton intéressé.

Draco répondit par l'affirmative et commença à expliquer les détails du partenariat de son entreprise avec le club.

« C'est une opportunité excitante. Nous espérons beaucoup de ce partenariat. » acheva-t-il.

« Les Tornades est l'un des pires clubs de la Ligue. » intervint Ron d'un ton venimeux.

« Ils sont tout de même devant Les Canons de Chudley cette saison. » répliqua Ginny en adressant un regard meurtrier à Ron.

Elle n'appréciait guère qu'il minimise les réalisations de Draco.

« Les Tornades ont une sérieuse chance cette année. Et puis grâce à Draco, nous sommes invités à tous leurs matchs. » dit-elle avec excitation. « Le prochain match est contre les Harpies de Holyhead. Je parie que tu pourras obtenir des places pour toute la famille, n'est-ce pas mon Chocogrenouilles en sucre ? »

Le visage de Draco prit une couleur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur lui et elle l'observa avec tendresse. Il était tellement adorable lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise.

« Tout à fait. » répondit-il d'une voix un peu trop rapide.

La majorité de la tablée, férue de Quidditch sembla excitée à l'idée. Ron parut furieux et il croisa les bras, contrarié. A la fin du déjeuner, Molly insista pour que Ginny l'aide à la cuisine avec les gâteaux qu'elle avait préparé pour le dessert.

Ginny acquiesça avant de suivre sa mère dans la cuisine. Comme d'habitude, Molly Weasley s'était surpassée. Une demi-douzaine de gâteaux étaient posés sur la table, paraissant tout plus alléchants les uns que les autres.

« Je dois juste ajouter le glaçage. » indiqua Molly à l'attention de Ginny. « Peux-tu m'aider avec la crème sur le cheesecake ? »

Ginny acquiesça joyeusement et s'affaira sur la pâtisserie, sifflotant joyeusement.

« Je suis ravie de voir que les choses vont aussi bien entre Draco et toi. » fit soudainement remarquer Molly avec un sourire.

Ginny leva les yeux vers sa mère, amusée. Elle comprenait désormais son insistance pour que ce soit Ginny qui vienne l'aider avec les desserts. Ginny laissa échapper un sourire heureux.

« Comment te dire Maman… Je crois  _vraiment_  que c'est le bon. » dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse. « Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un autre. »

Les yeux de Molly Weasley s'agrandirent de surprise devant la sincérité de sa fille.

« Es-tu certaine Ginny ? » demanda-t-elle, avec réserve. « Ne penses-tu pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour dire cela ? Après tout, depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble ? »

« Deux mois. Mais c'est largement suffisant. Il est parfait, maman. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait fallu autant de temps pour le réaliser. »

Elle sentit soudainement une bouffée de chaleur étrange et un picotement dans le ventre alors qu'elle avouait ses sentiments à sa mère.

« Ma chérie ? » demanda sa mère avec un rire. « Je crois que tu as mis assez de crème. »

Ginny baissa les yeux vers le gâteau. Avec la crème, elle avait inscrit le prénom de Draco avec un cœur à la fin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

« Désolée. » dit-elle, avec un rire.

Lorsqu'elles firent léviter les pâtisseries sur la table du jardin, Ginny posa le cheesecake devant Draco. Il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur en voyant l'inscription. George ricana et à ses côtés, Angelina eut du mal à cacher son hilarité.

« Hermione, chérie, j'ai mis une part de côté pour Charlie. Quand rentre-t-il ? » demanda Molly à l'attention de sa belle-fille.

« Il sera de retour demain soir, merci Mrs. Weasley. » dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Charlie était régulièrement en déplacement à l'étranger pour son travail. Ron avait quitté sa place pour aller aider les enfants. Apparemment Roxanne Weasley avait persuadé son frère Fred Junior d'adopter la figure de l'Etoile de Mer devant les buts installés à quelques mètres du sol. Un cognard miniature avait facilement renversé Fréderic de son balai et il pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes. Ginny prit donc la place de Ron et s'installa aux côtés de Draco, tout sourire.

« Tu m'as manqué. » dit-elle exagérément en posant une main sur son genou. « Tu veux une part de cheesecake ? »

« Ça ira. » répondit-il d'une voix polie, tentant visiblement de garder de la distance. « Est-ce que je peux te parler ?  _En privé ?_  »

Un sourire se fendit sous le visage de Ginny. Il s'agissait probablement d'un prétexte pour se retrouver seul avec elle, pensa-t-elle avec excitation.

« Absolument. » susurra-t-elle en se relevant.

Ils quittèrent la table et Ginny s'accrocha à son bras tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction de la maison.

« Montons à l'étage. » dit-elle. « Nous aurons plus d'intimité pour  _discuter._  »

Draco sembla hésiter mais il consentit à la suivre dans les escaliers. Elle le mena à la chambre qu'elle avait occupée jusqu'à ses dix-neuf ans. Il observa les alentours.

« C'était ma chambre. » dit-elle.

« C'est…petit. » commenta-t-il.

Habituellement, elle aurait sans doute répliqué d'un ton cinglant et lui aurait indiqué qu'ils n'étaient pas tous nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Aujourd'hui, toutefois, elle n'avait pas envie de lui causer la moindre contrariété. Il posa finalement son regard sur elle, l'observant avec sévérité.

« Je sais que nous somme supposés être crédibles, mais je crois que tu prends ça un peu trop littéralement. » dit-il finalement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Ginny, sans comprendre.

« Ton attitude depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici. Ta…  _familiarité_. » ajouta-t-il, semblant chercher le mot le plus approprié pour qualifier son comportement.

« Mais mon farfadet des bois… » commença-t-elle à protester.

« Nous sommes seuls dans cette pièce, tu n'as pas besoin de jouer la comédie, Weasley. » rétorqua Draco, qui semblait visiblement perdre patience.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es aussi contrarié, mon hypogriffe. » dit Ginny en s'approchant de lui pour poser sa main sur son front. « Tu te sens fiévreux ? »

« Si tu fais ça pour te payer ma tête Weasley… » gronda-t-il avec irritation.

Ginny plaqua la main contre sa bouche, horrifiée par ses accusations.

« Enfin Draco, je n'oserai pas. » dit-elle d'une voix offusquée.

Elle esquissa à nouveau un geste pour se rapprocher de lui.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute. Après tout, ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes montés, ici. » dit-elle en levant un sourcil, un sourire entendu au coin des lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda-t-il avec confusion. « Pour quelle autre raison serions-nous… »

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase car Ginny s'était jetée à sa nuque, l'entourant de ses bras et avait pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Visiblement très surpris, il mit quelques secondes à sortir de sa torpeur et à la repousser. Il laissa échapper un juron particulièrement vulgaire.

« Pour l'amour de Salazar, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » s'exclama-t-il, choqué.

«  _L'amour_ , c'est  _exactement_  ça. Je suis totalement folle de toi Draco. » avoua-t-elle avec sincérité.

Elle tenta à nouveau de l'embrasser mais il semblait cette fois s'y attendre car il l'attrapa par les poignets et la força à reculer contre le mur.

« Tu veux avoir le dessus, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard ardent.

Il la relâcha immédiatement, surpris par ses paroles. Elle commença à déboutonner les boutons de sa propre chemise d'un geste empressé puis jeta le vêtement sur le sol.

« Prends-moi ici,  _maintenant._  » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du petit bureau collé contre le mur. « Je ne veux pas attendre une seule seconde de plus. »

Dire qu'il était en état de choc aurait sans doute été un euphémisme. Sa bouche était ouverte et ses yeux exorbités. Lorsque Ginny commença à défaire le bouton de son jean, il sembla sortir de son état de surprise extrêmement et s'exclama :

« Très bien ! »

Le sourire de Ginny s'élargit et avec excitation elle se jeta à nouveau dans sa direction, posant des baisers fiévreux sur son visage. Elle constata avec plaisir qu'il ne la repoussa pas, cette fois.

« Mais pas  _ici_. » dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Ginny fit la moue.

« Ce ne serait pas très approprié avec ta famille à quelques mètres. » dit-il avec un sérieux. « Allons dire au revoir aux autres et rentrons, très bien ? »

« Entendu ! » accepta Ginny avec de se diriger la porte.

« Ginny ? » s'éleva la voix de Draco.

Elle se retourna, levant un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction.

« Tu as oublié ta chemise. » fit-il remarquer en pointant du doigt la chemise qu'elle avait jeté au sol sans cérémonie.

« Oh. » fit Ginny en gloussant avant de se pencher pour ramasser la chemise et l'enfiler à la hâte.

Lorsqu'ils firent de retour dans le jardin, Ginny s'empressa de saluer tout le monde. Elle entendit Draco prétendre qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'ils devaient rentrer pour qu'elle prenne du repos. Elle réprima un rire. Il était probablement aussi impatient qu'elle de se retrouver seuls. Les pensées de Ginny étaient désormais remplies d'idées inappropriées sur leurs activités à venir. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans l'âtre de la cheminée, Ginny s'accrocha à son bras, le regardant avec adoration.

«  _Sainte Mangouste !_  » l'entendit-elle articuler.

Elle se sentit agrippée par une force invisible dans un tourbillon désagréable et quelques secondes plus tard, ils apparaissaient dans le Hall principal de Sainte Mangouste, hôpital pour les maladies et les blessures magiques.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? » demanda Ginny avec étonnement.

« J'ai la…  _fièvre_  soudainement. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je voie un Médicomage rapidement. » dit Draco en observant autour d'eux, d'un air impatient.

« Oh non, tu es sûr que ça va aller ? » demanda Ginny, bouleversée d'entendre qu'il n'allait pas bien.

« Je ne sais pas, je ferai mieux de demander l'avis d'un Guérisseur. » dit-il.

Il la conduisit dans une salle d'attente remplis de sorciers et d'êtres magiques visiblement mal en point. Il la fit s'asseoir près d'un gobelin dont la peau était devenue rose fuchsia et qui laissait échapper des barrissements d'éléphant. Alors que Draco esquissait un geste pour s'éloigner, Ginny le retint par le pan de sa veste.

« Je reviens dans un instant. » lui assura-t-il. « Reste tranquille ici, entendu ? »

Elle acquiesça à contrecœur.

« Très bien, mais ne sois pas trop long. Je n'aime pas être loin de toi. » admit-elle.

Il émit un rire qui semblait un peu forcé mais hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner. Ginny l'observa d'un air rêveur tandis qu'il disparaissait de la salle d'attente.

« Je l'aime tellement. » dit-elle à l'attention du gobelin fuchsia.

En guise de réponse, elle fut gratifiée d'un nouveau cri d'éléphant. Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Draco revint dans la salle d'attente, accompagné d'une Guérisseuse. Ginny était en train d'expliquer son amour profond et éternel pour Draco au gobelin, et lui assurait qu'il était l'homme de sa vie.

« Miss Weasley ? » demanda la Guérisseuse d'une voix douce. « Pouvez-me suivre ? »

Ginny lui jeta un regard méfiant mais consentit à se lever et suivre la Guérisseuse. Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, elle s'accrocha de nouveau au bras de Draco.

La Guérisseuse les mena dans une pièce de consultation et invita Ginny à prendre place sur une chaise.

« Tenez, buvez-ça. Votre Médicomage devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. » dit la Guérisseuse en tendant à Ginny une fiole contenant un liquide violet.

Ginny observa la fiole avec suspicion.

« Je m'en occupe. » dit Draco en s'emparant de la fiole.

La Guérisseuse hocha la tête puis sortit de la pièce.

« Il faut que tu boives ça. » ordonna Draco.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'il y-t-il à l'intérieur ? » demanda Ginny d'un ton soupçonneux.

« Figure-toi que j'ai une fièvre très contagieuse. Cette potion fera en sorte que tu ne sois pas contaminée. » assura-t-il.

« Ça m'est complètement égal. Si tu es malade, alors je veux l'être aussi. » décréta Ginny d'un ton dramatique.

« Avale juste cette fichue fiole, par Merlin ! » s'exclama Draco.

Ginny lui lança un regard troublé, surprise de son soudain emportement. Il s'agissait probablement de sa fièvre. Elle avala le contenu intégral de la fiole et se sentit parcourue d'une vague glaciale. Elle se sentit frissonner. Draco l'observait désormais avec attention.

« Alors ? Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je…je ne sais pas trop. Comme d'habitude d'imagine. » répondit-elle, décontenancée.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un homme entra dans la pièce. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier verte et arborait l'insigne de l'hôpital sur sa blouse.

« Vous devez être Miss Weasley. Je suis le Médicomage Rutherford Doissec. » se présenta-t-il en lisant le contenu d'un parchemin déroulé devant lui. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Bien, je suppose. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Pourquoi lui posaient-ils tous cette question ? Et surtout, pourquoi agissaient-ils comme si  _elle_ était souffrante ?

« Mr Malfoy nous a expliqué que vous aviez agi de manière quelque peu  _étrange_  ces dernières heures. » poursuivit-il.

Ginny adressa un regard étonné à Draco.

« Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir. » répondit-elle à l'adresse du Médicomage.

« Ressentez-vous une attirance particulièrement forte envers Mr Malfoy, aujourd'hui ? »

« Évidemment. » répondit Ginny en dévisageant l'homme comme s'il avait posé une question particulièrement stupide. « Draco est tout pour moi, bien sûr que j'éprouve une attirance forte envers lui. »

Elle lança un regard empli d'attachement à Draco. Ce dernier échangea un long regard avec le médecin.

« Avez-vous consommé quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui, Miss Weasley ? » insista le médecin.

« Mes parents nous ont invité à déjeuner. Pour vous dire la vérité j'ai passé mon temps à manger et à boire. » dit-elle avec un rire.

« Et avant cela ? »

Ginny commença à réfléchir. Elle se souvint qu'elle s'était réveillée particulièrement affamée le matin même. Elle avait avalé quelques chocolats, faute d'avoir pu trouver de la vraie nourriture dans ses placards.

« Oh oui, ça me revient. J'ai mangé quelques chocolats ce matin, mais rien de particulier. Pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Où avez-vous obtenu ces chocolats ? »

« C'était un cadeau. De mon admirateur secret. » ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Elle se tourna immédiatement vers Draco.

« Mais il ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Tu sais qu'il n'y a que  _toi_  qui compte pour moi, mon lutin adoré. » s'empressa-t-elle d'assurer.

« Tu veux dire qu'un _inconnu_  t'as envoyé des chocolats et que tu les as mangés sans même savoir de  _qui_  il s'agissait ? » demanda Draco avec incrédulité.

Elle acquiesça.

« Sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce que tu as dans la tête. » dit-il avec agacement. « Ils auraient pu être empoisonné, tu le réalises ? »

Face à l'emportement de Draco, l'expression de Ginny devint contrariée. Puis elle cacha finalement son visage dans ses mains et commença à sangloter. Draco et le Médicomage lui jetèrent des regards ahuris.

« Tu es en…colère…contre…moi » pleurnicha-t-elle en reniflant bruyamment.

« Non, non. » s'empressa-t-il déclarer.

« Ce que M. Malfoy essaie de dire, c'est qu'il était très inquiet pour vous. » ajouta le Médicomage.

Ginny leva le visage vers Draco.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton timide.

Il hocha la tête non sans avoir jeté un regard peu assuré en direction du Médicomage.

« Il semblerait que ces chocolats contiennent une potion particulière. » expliqua le Médicomage.

« Une potion ? Quelle potion ? » s'enquit Ginny, sans comprendre.

« C'est ce que nous avons besoin de comprendre. Je vais effectuer quelques tests sur vous Miss Weasley. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, il avait terminé les tests et leur fit part du diagnostic.

« Comme je m'en doutais, il s'agit d'un philtre d'amour. » expliqua-t-il. « Celui que vous avez consommé est particulièrement dangereux. Il crée une obsession extrême envers l'autre sujet. Cela aurait pu mal tourner si vous n'aviez pas amenée Miss Weasley aussi rapidement à l'hôpital. »

Ginny secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis  _pas_ sous l'effet un philtre d'amour. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi  _réel._  » riposta-t-elle avec assurance.

Ce Médicomage ne comprenait pas. Elle était _ivre_ d'amour pour Draco Malfoy. Un amour aussi parfait était impossible à créer de manière artificielle.

« Je répète, celui-ci était particulièrement dangereux. » poursuivit le Médicomage.

Il tendit une nouvelle potion à Ginny.

« Prenez ça, vous devriez vous sentir mieux instantanément. » dit-il.

Ginny avala une nouvelle fois le contenu de la potion et presque immédiatement, elle se sentit nauséeuse. Une migraine commença à taper violemment son crâne et il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre où elle se trouvait. Elle observa les deux hommes, l'air déboussolée et confus. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle réalisait qu'elle était pendue au bras de Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy. La fouine. Cet idiot qui la sortait régulièrement de ses gonds. Accrochée à son bras, comme une amoureuse transie. Immédiatement, elle s'écarta comme s'il était porteur d'une maladie contagieuse.

«  _Oh Merlin._  » dit-elle d'une voix horrifiée, alors que les souvenirs des heures précédentes lui revenaient clairement en tête.

C'était comme si quelqu'un avait possédé son corps pendant ses quelques heures, la rendant totalement étrangère à ses actes. Elle jura copieusement.

« Elle est de retour. » commenta Draco.

Elle décela une once de soulagement dans sa voix.

« Savez-vous qui aurait pu vous donner ces chocolats Miss Weasley ? » demanda le Médicomage avec sérieux. « Les philtres d'amour et en particulier ceux de ce type sont illégaux et passibles de peines devant la justice. »

Ginny secoua la tête.

« Je n'en ai  _aucune_  idée. »

A l'origine, elle avait pensé que ces cadeaux étaient l'œuvre de ses frères qui souhaitaient lui faire une mauvaise farce. Elle savait toutefois qu'il était impossible qu'ils lui offrent quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Son ''admirateur secret'' avait eu dans l'idée de la mettre sous l'effet d'un philtre d'amour. Elle frissonna à cette pensée.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne saisis pas. Pourquoi les effets du philtre ont été tournés vers Draco ? » demanda-t-elle avec confusion.

« Les philtres d'amour sont imprévisibles. Ceux vendus illégalement dans le commerce n'ont pas toujours les effets escomptés. Dans votre cas, les effets se sont posés sur la première personne que vous avez croisée après avoir consommé ses chocolats. De la chance, j'imagine. »

La pensée qu'elle ait pu devenir totalement amoureuse et obsédée par un individu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, l'horrifia. Elle avait été prête à aller  _très loin_  avec Draco Malfoy lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans son ancienne chambre, au Terrier. Elle rougit furieusement face au souvenir. Sa gorge devint soudainement très sèche.

« J'ai soif. » articula-t-elle difficilement.

« Je vais te chercher à boire. » informa Draco avant de disparaitre de la pièce.

« Je vous exhorte à essayer de découvrir de qui venaient ces chocolats et éventuellement de le signaler aux autorités. » insista le Médicomage.

Ginny hocha la tête.

« Je me sens tellement mal. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si j'avais d'abord croisé un parfait inconnu ? » murmura Ginny, avant de tressaillir.

Le Médicomage esquissa un sourire navré et déclara :

« Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, vous avez eu de la chance. Cette potion spécifique ne pouvait fonctionner qu'avec une personne pour qui vous éprouviez  _déjà_ de l'attirance. »


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII**

Ginny Weasley attirée par Draco Malfoy ?  _Impossible, impensable, inimaginable._

Il n'y avait aucune réalité, aucun rêve, aucun cauchemar, aucun univers alternatif où cette possibilité avait le droit d'être évoquée. Elle connaissait ses sentiments mieux que quiconque. Et si elle était certaine d'une chose, c'est qu'elle n'était pas attirée par Draco  _fichu_  Malfoy.

Ce Guérisseur avait un sérieux problème de qualifications. Après tout, quelle autre raison expliquerait ce diagnostic totalement farfelu ? Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à interroger le Guérisseur sur la provenance de son diplôme de Médicomagie, Draco Malfoy fit de nouveau irruption dans la pièce. Il tendit à Ginny un large verre d'eau. Elle s'en empara, grommelant un vague «  _merci »_  à peine audible et détourna les yeux tandis qu'elle le vidait d'une traite.

Une fois libérée de l'emprise du philtre d'amour, elle s'était sentie étrangement déshydratée et la boisson la soulagea immédiatement. Elle posa le verre sur la table près du lit d'osculation et sauta sur ses pieds.

« Vous avez terminé ? » demanda-t-elle au Médicomage avec irritation. « Je veux rentrer chez moi. »

Elle fut contrainte de signer quelques documents administratifs avant d'être autorisée à quitter l'Hôpital. Une fois devant la sortie, elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Draco était toujours à ses côtés et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine gêne. Elle avait toujours en tête la manière dont elle avait agi avec lui les heures précédentes. La situation était _tellement_  embarrassante. Elle n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je te raccompagne. » déclara Draco en lui tendant la main.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, je peux… » commença-t-elle à protester.

« J'insiste. N'oublie pas ce que le Médicomage a dit. Tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver désartibulée ? » poursuivit Draco d'une voix ferme.

Elle hocha la tête, n'ayant pas l'énergie de protester. A bien y réfléchir, elle préférait se retrouver en présence de Draco plutôt que de perdre un bras durant un transplanage raté. Elle posa sa main sur son bras et quelques secondes plus tard, elle se sentit décoller dans l'air dans un tourbillon agité. Elle fut soulagée lorsque ses pieds atteignirent la terre ferme.

Ils se trouvaient devant son immeuble et Ginny n'avait qu'une hâte, s'enfermer dans sa chambre et mourir d'embarras dans la chaleur familière de ses draps. Elle jeta un regard étonné à Malfoy lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il la suivait dans l'immeuble.

« Je peux rentrer chez moi toute seule, tu sais. » fit-elle remarquer.

« Crois-moi Ginny, mon intention n'est pas de jouer les gentlemen. Je veux jeter un coup d'œil à ces fameux chocolats. Les philtres d'amour sont dangereux et la personne qui te les a envoyés n'a visiblement aucun scrupule. » dit-il, les sourcils froncés.

Ginny savait que ses paroles auraient dû l'alarmer. Après tout, un _parfait_  inconnu avait essayé de s'attirer ses faveurs sans  _aucun_  consentement de sa part. Toutefois, la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut que Draco venait de l'appeler par son prénom.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond devant sa propre attitude. La potion que lui avait procuré le Médicomage avait réduit les effets du philtre d'amour de manière considérable. Il avait toutefois indiqué qu'il faudrait attendre quelques heures avant que les effets secondaires ne se dissipent totalement.

Draco la suivit jusqu'à son appartement et insista pour examiner tous les cadeaux qu'elle avait obtenu de la part de l'admirateur secret. Ginny avait jeté les fleurs qui avaient fané puis, mais elle avait gardé les cartes ainsi que la boîte de chocolats.

Tandis que Ginny préparait du thé, Draco les observa avec méfiance, se concentrant sur les mots inscrits sur les cartes.

« Il y a cinq mots sur ses cartes. Tu comptes y déchiffrer un message secret ? » demanda Ginny avec sarcasme.

Draco afficha un rictus face à sa remarque et il jeta un sort de Diminution à la boite de chocolats puis enfouit le tout dans l'une de ses poches. Il s'empara de la tasse de thé que Ginny venait de poser devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ? » demanda Ginny avec confusion.

« J'ai un ami qui travaille au bureau des Aurors. Je vais lui demander d'analyser la boîte. »

« Tu as des amis ? » demanda Ginny d'un faussement innocent.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir dire cela un jour, mais je suis content de retrouver la Ginny Weasley désagréable à laquelle je suis habitué. » dit-il avec sincérité.

Ginny esquissa un rire en se remémorant son expression désemparée plus tôt dans l'après-midi face à son attitude. Elle soupira et tritura l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, embarrassée.

« Je voulais te remercier de la manière dont tu as agi malgré les… _circonstances_. » dit-elle.

« C'est comme ça que tu décris le fait que tu aies essayé de m'agresser sexuellement ? » demanda Draco avec un rictus moqueur.

Les oreilles de Ginny virèrent au rouge tandis qu'il s'esclaffait devant son embarras.

« C'est assez gênant comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter. » répliqua Ginny.

« Trop tentant, navré. » admit Draco, ne semblant toutefois pas désolé.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que certains en auraient profité. » dit-elle en rougissant.

Draco haussa les épaules tandis qu'il terminait sa tasse de thé d'une traite.

« Je ne sais pas quel type d'hommes tu as fréquenté par le passé, mais je ne suis pas comme eux. » déclara-t-il avec calme.

Il se releva puis sembla pensif quelques secondes. Enfin, il déclara :

« Cette après-midi avec ta famille s'est mieux déroulée que prévue, malgré tes  _frasques_. » commenta-t-il, l'air satisfait. « Il y a un net progrès. »

Ginny hocha la tête. Mise à part Ron qui était resté  _Ron_ , le reste de sa famille s'était comporté de manière tout à fait agréable avec Draco. Elle rougit d'embarras à la manière dont elle s'était comportée avec lui devant tout le clan Weasley. Hermione et Angelina devaient penser qu'elle était totalement perverse.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, content de te voir de retour. » déclara Draco avant de quitter son appartement.

Elle reste quelques instants interdite lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière lui. Était-ce un sourire sincère qu'elle avait aperçu sur les lèvres de Draco Malfoy ?

Le lendemain, Ginny relata ses déboires de la veille à Dennis Creevey et Benny Jordan. Ils étaient installés dans la salle de réunion des locaux de S&P Communications afin faire un point sur le projet  _Drinny_ , comme tous les débuts de semaines. Benny et Dennis hurlèrent de rire lorsqu'elle leur expliqua la manière dont elle s'était jetée sur Draco dans sa chambre de jeunesse.

« Tu lui as vraiment dit ' _'Prends-moi ici, maintenant_ '' ? » demanda Benny, les yeux écarquillés, une fois son récit terminé.

Ginny acquiesça, cachant son visage dans ses mains, rouge de honte. Raconter l'histoire lui faisait revivre les évènements.

« En tout cas, Draco a agi de manière très honorable. » commenta Dennis d'un ton admiratif.

« Je n'aurais pas pu le regarder dans les yeux après ça. » commenta Benny.

« Katrina va être ravie d'entendre tout ça. » dit Dennis avec un petit rire.

« Où est-elle, d'ailleurs ? La réunion aurait dû commencer il y a une demi-heure. Ça ne lui ressemble pourtant pas d'être en retard. »

« Elle ne va probablement pas tarder. » assura Dennis.

Ginny ne manqua pas le regard entendu que partagèrent Benny et Dennis. Quelques minutes plus tard, Katrina Street-Porter fit irruption dans la salle de réunion, l'air contrarié. Elle leur murmura un ''Bonjour'' distant avant de s'installer au bout de la table.

« Où est Grazyna ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

« En congés. Elle revient la semaine prochaine. » rappela Dennis d'une voix aimable.

« Oh, oui, c'est vrai. » dit Katrina, comme si elle venait de se souvenir d'un détail important. « Très bien, commençons dans ce cas. »

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'attitude étrange de Katrina pendant les heures qui suivirent. Elle semblait distante et perdue, comme si son esprit était préoccupé par quelque chose.

Elle ne sembla pas particulièrement excitée lorsque Benny lui fit part des chiffres récents liés au projet, en hausse constante depuis les dernières semaines. Elle réagit à peine quand Ginny lui raconta l'après-midi particulièrement positif avec Draco et sa famille. Elle écourta finalement la réunion, prétextant un rendez-vous important puis disparut de la pièce sous les regards surpris des autres. Quelques minutes après, Benny prit également congé.

« Je t'ai organisé un rendez-vous avec Pansy Parkinson comme demandé. » lui apprit Dennis d'un ton guilleret. « A  _La Méduse Royale_ , mercredi soir à sept heures. »

« Merci Dennis. Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr Ginny. »

« Katrina ne t'a pas paru étrange ? » demanda Ginny.

Dennis pinça les lèvres, comme s'il souhaitait dire quelque chose mais essayait de se retenir.

« Elle a quelques soucis en ce moment, j'imagine que c'est ce qui la préoccupe. »

« Des soucis ? » répéta Ginny, avec inquiétude. « Rien de grave, j'espère ? »

« Je ne devrais pas en parler. » déclara Dennis en secouant la tête, l'air déterminé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il ajouta :

« Mais puisque tu  _insistes_ tellement, Ginny. L'année dernière, Katrina a divorcé de son ex-mari. Leur séparation a été plutôt compliquée à cause de la garde de leur fille. Ils ne s'entendent absolument pas. »

« J'ignorais que Katrina avait une fille. » s'étonna Ginny.

Jamais elle n'avait entendu Katrina faire le moindre commentaire sur sa fille.

« Son ex-mari a eu la garde principale, après leur divorce. » ajouta Dennis avec gravité. « Elle était totalement dépressive après ça. Elle a commencé à délaisser l'entreprise et a perdu une partie importante de son portfolio de client. Pour te dire la vérité, la boîte est proche de la faillite. Draco Malfoy est un gros contrat pour nous, et si elle parvient à gérer ce projet avec succès, ça pourrait sauver les finances de la boîte. C'est pour ça qu'elle est autant investie, c'est l'avenir de S&P Communications qui est en jeu. »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, interdite, tandis que son cerveau enregistrait les paroles de Dennis.

« Elle vient de demander la garde partagée de sa fille et le Magenmagot n'a même pas voulu prendre en compte sa demande à cause de ses finances. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle est aussi secouée, ces derniers temps. »

« C'est horrible. » commenta Ginny.

Katrina Street-Porter affichait toujours une attitude confiante et semblait avoir le contrôle sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Jamais Ginny n'aurait pu imaginer que derrière ce masque de contrôle, Katrina dissimulait autant de problèmes.

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est une guerrière. C'est juste une mauvaise passe, ça ira. » déclara Dennis avec assurance. « Il faut que je file, à plus tard Ginny. »

Quelques jours plus tard, elle rentrait dans les locaux de  _La Méduse Royale_ , un bar à cocktails huppé, situé dans l'avenue dynamique et cosmopolite du Quartier Treize. Elle eut l'impression de se retrouver dans un aquarium. A la place des murs, se dressaient de larges vitres en verre de quartz, séparant l'intérieur du bar d'une énorme étendue d'eau où poissions étranges et autres créatures marines nageaient tranquillement. Elle observa l'intérieur de l'établissement et ses yeux se posèrent sur Pansy Parkinson, installée sur un fauteuil bleu en forme de coquillage.

« Pansy. » salua Ginny avec un sourire tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la table.

« Ginny ! » répondit cette dernière avec enthousiasme. « Installe-toi. Tu m'excuseras, j'ai déjà commencé sans toi. »

Elle désigna d'un geste de la tête un verre à moitié entamé puis le siège face à elle. Lorsque Ginny s'installa face à elle, Pansy s'empara d'une carte épaisse posée sur la table.

« Tu dois absolument goûter leurs cocktails maisons. » assura-t-elle avec enthousiasme. « Le  _Triton Citronné_  est à tomber à terre, tu verras. »

Elle fit signe à une serveuse de s'approcher. Une jeune femme vint à leur rencontre. Des écailles bleutées couvraient ses bras.

« Deux Tritons citronnés, s'il-vous-plaît. Citrons verts à la place du citron habituel. Double dose de vodka-pure glace dans l'un d'eux. » ordonna Pansy.

Lorsque la serveuse d'éloigna, Pansy caressa la surface de son verre entamé de sa main parfaitement manucurée.

« J'avais tellement besoin de décompresser, j'ai eu une journée  _atroce_  au travail. Ce bellâtre à la compta n'a pas cessé de m'ignorer. » avoua-t-elle d'un ton dramatique. « Excellent choix, Ginny, c'est l'un de mes bars à cocktails favoris. »

Ginny esquissa un sourire.

« Alors, que veux-tu savoir ? » demanda Pansy d'un ton guilleret.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Ginny, décontenancée.

« Tu m'as invitée ici pour parler de Draco, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es curieuse par rapport à ce que j'ai dit, la dernière fois. » devina Pansy d'une voix tranquille.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, confuse. Était-elle  _aussi_  évidente ? Elle commença à bredouiller des explications confuses mais Pansy secoua sa main devant elle, comme pour l'arrêter.

« Je suis beaucoup de choses, Ginny Weasley, mais je ne suis pas stupide. » indiqua Pansy, arborant un rictus satisfait. « Ancienne Serpentard, tu l'as oublié ? Nous sommes les pros de l'ingéniosité et de la ruse. »

Ginny sentit ses joues se rosir.

« J'imagine que je suis démasquée. » répondit-elle finalement, non sans dissimuler sa gêne. « Je suis désolée. »

« Pas de ça avec moi. A ton avis, comment sais-je autant de choses sur la vie des autres ? J'ai fait appel à des méthodes bien plus douteuses, crois-moi. » indiqua Pansy d'un ton malicieux. « Je te raconterai, un jour. »

Ginny se sentit plus détendue. Elle s'était sentie particulièrement stupide d'avoir été découverte par Pansy Parkinson avec autant de facilité.

« J'ai promis à Draco de ne pas faire de commérages sur sa vie personnelle. Je suis désolée, je ne peux rien te dire.  _Tant_  que je suis sobre. Pose-moi la question après quelques cocktails. » ajouta Pansy avec un clin d'œil entendu, s'attirant un rire de la part de Ginny.

La serveuse posa leurs verres sur la table. Pansy, prit l'un des verres et le tendit en direction de Ginny, pour trinquer.

« A notre nouvelle alliance. » déclara Pansy avec excitation.

Ginny fut quelque peu perplexe à son choix de mots mais elle tendit son verre à son tour, le faisant claquer contre celui de Pansy. La paille du cocktail représentait un trident et elle la porta à sa bouche.

« Wow, c'est fort. Je crois que c'est ton verre. » affirma Ginny, surprise par la teneur en alcool.

Pansy porta sa paille à sa bouche puis sirota une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Non, crois-moi, le mien a sa double dose. » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Merci Merlin. »

Trois heures plus tard, elles étaient à moitié affalées sur la table, riant à gorge déployées, se tenant les côtes. Les preuves de leur excès s'étalaient tragiquement sur la table. Plus d'une douzaine de verres à cocktail s'entassaient devant elles.

« …Et à cet instant, cet imbécile lui répond ' _'La ferme toi, tu vis au crochet de ta femme_ '' devant toute sa famille et ses amis. » acheva Pansy avec hilarité, essuyant des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

L'hilarité de Ginny grandit et elle manqua de s'étouffer à cause de ses rires. Il leur fallu près d'une dizaine de minutes pour retrouver leur contenance. Elles avaient passé les heures précédentes à discuter. Plus le niveau d'alcool dans leur organisme avait augmenté, plus leurs conversations étaient devenues inappropriées. Ginny fut effarée par le nombre de frasques extravagantes et déjantées qu'avaient vécu Pansy Parkinson.

« Ça faisait des mois que je n'avais pas ri autant. » confessa Pansy.

Elle leva son verre vide dans l'air, puis sembla observa à travers, une moue ennuyée sur le visage. Elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Il est… _vide._  » déclara-t-elle finalement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une révélation particulière.

« Et la palme de l'illumination revient à Pansy Parkinson. » se moqua Ginny, une leur amusée dans les yeux.

Pansy lui tira la langue dans un geste extrêmement enfantin.

« Weasley, je te rappelle que j'ai des informations intéressantes, tu as intérêt à être gentille avec moi. » répliqua Pansy.

Ginny fit mine de poser son menton entre les palmes de sa main, battant des cils à répétition, feignant l'innocence. Pansy lassait échapper un ricanement.

« Je vais probablement oublier te l'avoir dit demain, donc je ne me sentirai pas coupable. » avança Pansy.

Elle se pencha au-dessus de la table, arborant un air conspirateur.

« L'ex de Draco a été une véritable garce. Elle l'a trompé pendant des  _mois_  avec un autre type. » expliqua Pansy.

Ginny se redressa, surprise par ses paroles.

« Elle l'a quitté du jour en lendemain sans aucune explication. Ils étaient en couple depuis deux ans, fiancés, et supposés se marier quelques mois plus tard. » poursuivit Pansy en secouant la tête, l'air dépassé. « Certaines personnes n'ont aucun cœur. »

Pansy posa sa main sur sa bouche, une expression nauséeuse sur son visage.

« Je vais être malade. » annonça-t-elle en se levant précipitamment pour rejoindre les toilettes de l'établissement.

Ginny se leva à son tour, et elle sentit sa tête tourner violemment. Elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'avait empruntée Pansy, la démarche hésitante. Elle entendit Pansy dans l'une des cabines et elle grimaça.

« Tu vas bien, Pansy ? » demanda-t-elle en tapant contre la porte.

En guise de réponse, Pansy émit un gémissement incompréhensible et Ginny patienta devant la cabine. Pour une raison inconnue, les révélations de Pansy au sujet de Draco Malfoy, l'avaient remuée. Pourquoi ressentait-elle une soudaine culpabilité ?

Elle secoua la tête, s'efforçant d'ignorer le sentiment désagréable qui l'avait parcouru. Elle tapa de nouveau contre la porte et après quelques secondes, Pansy Parkinson émergea finalement, la chevelure totalement échevelée, sa blouse à moitié ouverte et les pieds nus. Elle tituba en s'approchant du lavabo en forme de coquillage et se rinça la bouche.

« Je savais que j'aurais dû m'arrêter après la tournée de shooters. » dit-elle en gémissant.

Ginny qui connaissait désormais ses limites lorsqu'il s'agissait d'alcool, s'était arrêtée de consommer quelques tournées avant Pansy. Elle se sentait ivre, mais gardait encore le contrôle de ses actes.

« Je crois qu'il en temps de rentrer. » décréta-t-elle.

Pansy hocha la tête tandis qu'elle tournait sur elle-même en sifflant l'air d'un succès de Celestina Moldubec. Ginny se pencha pour ramasser la paire d'escarpins de Pansy qui trainait sur le sol et elle prit Pansy par le bras pour la conduire hors des toilettes.

Elle les mena vers le bar et réclama un verre d'eau pour Pansy au barman. Ce dernier jeta un regard moqueur en direction de Pansy.

« Pas de transplanage, dans cet état. » dit Ginny. « Attends-moi, ici je reviens dans une minute. »

Elle se dirigea vers un coin calme de la pièce puis extirpa de son sac à main son miroir à double sens. Elle posa sa baguette sur l'extrémité et ce dernier commença à scintiller. Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage de Dennis Creevey apparaissait dans le reflet.

« Ginny ? » demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

« Je suis désolée de te déranger à cette heure-ci, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Une urgence. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Dennis Creevey transplanait devant La Méduse Royale. Un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut Ginny et Pansy assises sur un muret, non loin de l'entrée.

« Soirée un peu trop arrosée ? » demanda-t-il, réprimant un rire.

« Merci d'être venu aussi vite, Dennis. Tu nous sauves la vie. »

« Pas de problème, princesse. Je te rappelle que je suis payé pour ça. » dit-il avec un clin d'œil en tendant ses bras dans leur direction.

Ginny attrapa le bras de Pansy puis saisit celui de Dennis. Immédiatement, elle sentit ses pieds se décoller du sol. Lorsque ses pieds prirent terre de nouveau, elle dut rester immobile quelques secondes.

« Je crois que je vais vomir. » entendit-elle à ses côtés et elle rouvrit les yeux, observant Pansy qui semblait encore plus chamboulée par le transplanage. « Où est-ce que je suis ? »

« Chez moi. » répondit Ginny, qui avait finalement reprit ses esprits. « Je ne sais pas où tu habites, tu peux rester ici en attendant que tu sois de nouveau sobre. »

« Une pyjama party ! » s'exclama Pansy avec excitation, tapant dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

« Tu crois que ça va aller ? » demanda Dennis en direction de Ginny tandis qu'il observait Pansy avec perplexité.

Ginny hocha la tête.

« Ça ira, merci Dennis. On se voit demain. »

« Si tu émerges, oui. » répliqua Dennis d'un ton taquin avant de transplaner de nouveau.

Faire monter Pansy Parkinson dans les escaliers de l'immeuble fut une mission compliquée. Cette dernière flirta outrageusement avec le concierge dans le Hall de l'immeuble, lui soufflant des baisers avec sa bouche et complimentant son front dégarni. Mortifiée, Ginny esquissa un sourire forcé au concierge avant de tirer Pansy dans les escaliers. Elle dût s'arrêter à chaque étage car Pansy insistait pour sonner aux portes de tous ses voisins.

Ginny émit un long soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elles parvinrent finalement à l'appartement. Elle força Pansy à retirer sa veste puis à se coucher dans le lit de Ginny. Cette dernière se dirigea ensuite vers le living-room et s'effondra dans le sofa.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le matin suivant, elle eut l'impression d'avoir dormi une heure à peine et une violente migraine lui martelait le crâne. Elle entendait du bruit venant de la cuisine et elle se redressa. Elle était toujours dans ses vêtements de la veille, n'ayant pas pris la peine de se changer lorsqu'elle était rentrée.

« Bonjour ! » s'exclama Pansy Parkinson, d'une voix guillerette.

Médusée, Ginny lui jeta un regard perplexe. Pansy paraissait en pleine forme. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés et ses vêtements de nouveau en place. Elle tenait une tasse de café dans la main.

« Je t'ai préparé du café, il est dans la cuisine. Il faut que je file, j'ai une réunion dans une demi-heure. » indiqua-t-elle en appliquant son rouge à lèvres. « Parfait. »

Elle s'empara de son sac à main et de sa veste puis se tourna vers Ginny.

« On devrait refaire ça plus souvent. » dit-elle. « A plus tard, Ginevra. »

D'un pas énergique, elle se dirigea vers la porte et quitta l'appartement. Ginny, observa la porte, la bouche ouverte. Pansy Parkinson était un vrai mystère. La veille, elle tenait à peine de bout, à la limite du coma éthylique. Quelques heures plus tard, aucun signe apparent de ses excès de la veille ne subsistait et elle était  _même_  prête à assister à une réunion professionnelle.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ginny rejoignit Benny sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« Il ne fait pas un peu froid pour des lunettes de soleil ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'il la vit arriver.

Ginny ôta les lunettes de soleil qui recouvraient ses yeux et jeta un regard entendu à Benny. Il fit une grimace en voyant son visage fatigué.

«  _Remets-les._  » conseilla-t-il avec son tact légendaire avant d'entrer dans le  _Palace Pailleté de Madame Patty._

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur de l'atelier où ils furent accueillis avec gaieté par Madame Patty. Le lendemain, Ginny devrait assister à une cérémonie de récompenses musicales organisée par la  _Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique_. L'invitation lui avait été offerte par Sorcière-Hebdo après sa couverture pour leur édition  _Mode_.

Le lendemain de la séance photos, la Magazine lui avaient fait parvenir un gigantesque panier de remerciement contenant divers cadeaux ainsi qu'un chèque devant lequel elle était restée interdite pendant de longues minutes.

« J'espère que vous allez aimer cette nouvelle création. » dit Madame Patty, pleine d'entrain.

Il s'agissait d'une combinaison noire avec un col montant. Elle était entièrement sertie de sequins. Quand elle essaya le vêtement, le tissu l'agrippa comme une seconde peau.

Madame Patty agita sa baguette devant Ginny et cette dernière sentit une chaleur soudaine la parcourir. Immédiatement la combinaison changea de couleur, prenant une teinte émeraude.

« La couleur changera selon la température du corps et de la pièce. Il y a plus de douze variations différentes. » annonça Madame Patty avec fierté.

«  _Incroyable_ , Madame Patty. Vous êtes une véritable artiste. » complimenta Benny avec un respect non dissimulé.

Ginny observa la combinaison d'un air pensif. Elle se demanda vaguement si Draco apprécierait la tenue. Presque immédiatement, elle se donna une claque mentale. Pourquoi se souciait-elle de l'opinion de Malfoy sur ses vêtements ? Ils n'avaient pas interagi depuis l'épisode embarrassant du philtre d'amour et pour être honnête, elle se sentait remplie d'appréhension à l'idée de le revoir. Les révélations de Pansy Parkinson le concernant la également rendait mal-à-l'aise. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir essayé de fouiner dans sa vie personnelle sans qu'il ne soit au courant.

Une nouvelle fois, elle secoua la tête, consternée par sa propre attitude et son soudain intérêt pour les états d'âme de Malfoy. Ses pensées se tournèrent ensuite vers Blaise Zabini. Elle était sans nouvelle depuis quelques temps déjà. Il ne s'était pas rendu aux derniers cours de gym où ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver depuis quelques semaines.

Elle attendit d'être de retour dans son appartement pour le contacter. Après quelques secondes, le visage séduisant de Blaise Zabini apparut dans le reflet du miroir.

« Tiens, un revenant. » salua-t-elle, feignant la contrariété.

Un sourire amusé s'étala au coin des lèvres de Blaise et elle décida immédiatement qu'elle n'était plus fâchée.

« Ginny. » dit-il de sa voix suave.

« J'ai une bouteille d'hydromel et toute la nuit à t'accorder, qu'en dis-tu ? » suggéra-t-elle.

« J'adore quand tu es aussi directe. » répondit-il avec agrément. « Donne-moi dix minutes. »

Son visage disparut du reflet et elle esquissa un sourire tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa penderie pour enfiler une tenue particulièrement osée avant de se diriger vers son living room.

Trente minutes plus tard, Blaise était toujours aux abonnés absents et elle entamait son deuxième verre d'hydromel. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure qu'elle entendit la sonnerie de son appartement retentir.

« Tu ferais mieux d'avoir une  _excellente_  excuse. » dit-elle en grinçant des dents, quand elle ouvrit la porte.

« Je suis navré, j'étais encore au bureau, j'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute. » admit-il d'un air désolé.

Elle le gratifia d'un air noir, peu ravie à l'idée d'avoir été passée ainsi au second plan. Elle resta immobile devant la porte, sans esquisser le moindre geste pour le laisser entrer.

« Laisse-moi me faire pardonner. » proposa-t-il, une lueur intense dans les yeux.

Comment pouvait-elle résister lorsqu'il la regardait ainsi ? Elle se sentait tellement faible face à son charme. Blaise Zabini savait exactement comment la faire céder. Et pour être totalement honnête, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui résister.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se retrouvait sur son lit, se tortillant dans ses draps défaits, le souffle court, le visage rougi. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement tandis que son corps était parcouru d'un orgasme vibrant.

« Je suis pardonné ? » demanda Blaise d'un ton innocent.

Sa tête émergea de l'intérieur des cuisses encore tremblantes de Ginny.

«  _Oui, oui et encore oui._  » assura-t-elle.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour quitter l'état second dans lequel elle se trouvait.

« Merci, c'était  _exactement_ ce dont j'avais besoin. » admit-elle, extatique.

« Ravi d'avoir pu t'être utile. » déclara Blaise avec un rire.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés et elle posa la tête sur son torse.

« Dure journée ? » l'entendit-elle dire près de son oreille. « Tu t'es disputée avec Malfoy ? »

Elle se tendit à sa question et sentit soudainement submergée par cette culpabilité étrange à la mention de Draco Malfoy. Elle réprima un gémissement de frustration. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Blaise ramène toujours tout à Malfoy ? Cela devenait une obsession.

Et pourquoi, par Merlin, se sentait-elle coupable ? Elle ne faisait rien de mal. Elle avait un accord financier avec Draco Malfoy. D'un point de vue moral, elle ne lui devait absolument rien.

« Non. » répondit-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle n'aurait souhaité.

Elle se redressa, l'observant avec un sourcil levé.

« Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu, ces derniers temps. » fit-elle remarquer.

Blaise haussa les épaules.

« J'ai beaucoup de travail, en ce moment. » se justifia-t-il. « Nous essayons de signer un gros deal, je passe toutes mes soirées au bureau, à vrai dire. »

Il lui donna un baiser passionné et cela fut suffisant pour faire oublier à Ginny sa question suivante. Elle sentit Blaise attraper ses hanches et la hisser au-dessus de lui.

« Je suis là, maintenant. » assura Blaise, caressant lentement la taille de la jeune femme.

Il l'attira de nouveau à lui pour un baiser langoureux et elle se laissa aller à de nouvelles caresses. Une fois leurs ébats terminés, Ginny observa Blaise tandis qu'il revêtait ses vêtements à la hâte.

« Tu ne restes pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec une moue déçue.

« Il faut que j'aille terminer quelques bricoles au bureau. » expliqua-t-il, l'air penaud.

« Demain, alors ? » suggéra-t-elle. « Je suis occupée en début de soirée, mais ensuite… »

« Ça ne va pas être possible, désolé, Ginny. » interrompit-il immédiatement. Une réunion importante avec des clients américains. Avec le décalage horaire, c'est compliqué de trouver un créneau qui fonctionne pour tout le monde. J'aurai plus de temps libre la semaine prochaine. » assura-t-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de protester.

Il quitta son appartement et elle se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, soupirant de frustration. Elle sentait Blaise étrangement distant ces derniers jours. Lorsqu'elle s'était montrée réticente à le fréquenter de nouveau, il s'était montré plutôt insistant pour la courtiser. Désormais, elle avait l'impression que c'était  _elle_ qui courrait après lui, désespérément à la recherche de son attention.

«  _Tu es pathétique, Ginny_. » grogna-t-elle à haute voix.

Elle comprenait désormais les critiques d'Hermione au sujet de ses choix amoureux. Il semblait qu'elle était attirée uniquement par les relations compliquées.

Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, Dennis et Benny se présentèrent chez elle afin de l'aider à se préparer.

« J'ai entendu dire que Celestina Moldubec y serait. » commenta Dennis d'un ton plein de vénération.

Il commença à chantonner  _Tu as ensorcelé mon cœur_  alors qu'il lissait les cheveux de Ginny.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de chanter  _aussi_ faux. » commenta Benny en secouant la tête, provoquant les éclats de rire de Ginny.

« Gareth trouve que j'ai une très belle voix, figure-toi. » répliqua Dennis, sans se démonter. « D'ailleurs, il compte utiliser ma voix sur son prochain titre. »

« Il est DJ après tout, j'imagine qu'il a les moyens de faire des miracles même avec tes performances vocales. » poursuivit Benny.

« Quel haineux tu fais, Benny Jordan. On verra lorsque ma voix sera entendue dans tous les clubs du pays. » affirma Dennis. « Tu pourras toujours courir pour obtenir un autographe. »

« Et moi ? » demanda Ginny avec un rire. « J'aurais le droit à un autographe ? »

« Bien sûr, Ginny chérie. Tu auras même le droit à un t-shirt dédicacé. » assura Dennis en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Elle posa la main sur sa poitrine, de manière dramatique, feignant l'émotion. Benny leva les yeux au ciel.

« Où est Katrina ? » demanda Ginny avec curiosité.

« Elle avait une urgence. » indiqua Benny. « Je crois que l'assistante de Draco Malfoy se chargera de te briefer. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Allegra McGrath entrait à son tour dans l'appartement. Elle les gratifia d'un salut poli et distant. Elle fit à Ginny un résumé du programme à venir pour la soirée. De toute évidence, il s'agissait d'une énième occasion pour les personnalités notables du showbiz de la communauté magique britannique de se réunir et passer une soirée arrosée.

Le tout serait activement affiché dans les tabloïds le lendemain. Ginny l'écouta distraitement, acquiesça vaguement de temps à autres. Curieusement, elle commençait à s'habituer aux évènements mondains et en apprenait peu à peu les codes. Elle n'éprouvait plus la même boule au ventre qu'à ses premiers évènements.

« Où est Draco ? » demanda Ginny.

Pour une raison obscure, elle crut apercevoir de la surprise sur le visage d'Allegra.

« M. Malfoy vous retrouvera sur place. » indiqua-t-elle toutefois d'une voix neutre.

Lorsqu'elle transplana en compagnie d'Allegra le lieu où se tenaient les festivités, Ginny fut surprise de voir Draco Malfoy en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson. Son estomac fit un saut désagréable. Elle espérait que Pansy n'avait pas mentionné à Draco les révélations qu'elle lui avait faites à son sujet. Lorsque Ginny vint à leur rencontre, elle leur jeta un regard indécis, tentant de jauger leur attitude. Comme à son habitude, Draco Malfoy la gratifia de son indifférence polie. Pansy Parkinson quant à elle arbora un sourire éblouissant et l'étreignit.

« Contente de te voir Ginny. » dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Ginny ne manqua pas le regard médusé que lui lança Draco.

« Mon rencard m'attend. A plus tard. » lança Pansy avant de s'éloigner.

« Longue histoire. » répondit Ginny à l'attention de Draco. « Allons-y. »

Loin de l'atmosphère distinguée et chic des bals auxquels elle avait participé récemment, la Cérémonie de Récompenses Musicales Annuelle de la RTMI semblait être une occasion à la fête et au m'as-tu-vu.

« Tout le monde se fiche de la cérémonie. » avait déclaré Benny. « Tout le monde sait que le _réel_  intérêt de cet évènement est l'after. »

Présentée par Glenda Chittock, la présentatrice vedette de l'émission de radio  _Salut les Sorciers_ , la cérémonie récompensa les artistes britanniques basé sur leurs chiffres de vente. Sans surprise, Celestina Moldubec rafla les prix de la moitié des catégories. Les  _Rock'N'Troll_ furent également plébiscités. Bien qu'Elektra Morningstar, la leadeuse et vocaliste du groupe, ne soit nulle part en vue, les autres membres du groupe se présentèrent pour recevoir le prix du meilleur album de l'année.

Draco ne mentionna pas l'épisode du philtre d'amour et cela suffisant pour que Ginny se détende et parvienne à oublier son embarras. Contre toute attente, elle passa même une bonne soirée en sa compagnie. Tout dérapa lors de l'after. Ce dernier était organisé dans un Hôtel chic situé sur le Cours Écarlate. Strass, paillettes et alcool coulant à flot, tout prédestinait pourtant à une soirée plaisante.

Alors que Ginny discutait au bar avec Draco, Pansy et le rencard de cette dernière, ses yeux se posèrent vers un visage familier de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle plissa les yeux à cause de l'obscurité et reconnut finalement Blaise Zabini assis sur un sofa, au loin.

Ne lui avait-il pas juré la veille qu'il avait une réunion extrêmement importante avec des clients étrangers ? Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de son verre, écoutant à peine les paroles de Pansy Parkinson qui, comme à son habitude, monopolisait la conversation.

Ginny faillit s'étouffer avec l'olive de son cocktail lorsqu'elle vit une jeune femme s'asseoir à côté de Blaise et encercler sa nuque avec ses bras pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Elle s'attira le regard perplexe de Draco et elle désigna son verre. Il secoua la tête avant de retourner son attention sur les paroles de Pansy.

Ginny coula un nouveau regard en direction de Blaise. La jeune femme était toujours accrochée à son bras et planta un baiser sur sa tempe, comme si elle cherchait à attirer son attention. Ginny sentit le feu lentement lui monter aux joues.

« Ta tenue, Ginny. » s'exclama soudain Pansy, l'extirpant de ses pensées assassines. « Incroyable. »

Ginny baissa les yeux et constata que sa combinaison avait désormais prit une teinte rouge écrevisse.

« Je veux  _absolument_  le nom du créateur. » s'extasia Pansy

« Pas maintenant, Pansy. » répliqua Ginny d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle n'aurait souhaité.

Sous les regards médusés des autres, elle s'éloigna en direction des toilettes. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait senti si distant ? Était-ce à cause de cette  _gourgandine_  collée à son bras comme une Veracrasse ?

Lorsqu'elle fut de retour dans la pièce, elle vit la jeune femme en question non loin du bar. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle décida de l'aborder. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

« Bonsoir, je suis Ginny. » se présenta-t-elle en s'efforçant de coller un sourire sur ses lèvres.

La jeune femme se tourna vers elle, visiblement étonnée. Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une once de jalousie en l'observant. La jeune femme était superbe. Grande, élancée avec des courbes parfaites. Sa peau avait la couleur du sable doré et de longs cheveux frisés parachevaient cette vision agréable.

« Pedryia Symonette. » se présenta la femme. « Est-ce qu'on se connait ? »

« Bonne question. J'ai l'impression de vous reconnaitre, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. » mentit Ginny.

Un sourire entendu se glissa sur les lèvres pleines de Pedryia.

« Vous avez dû entendre l'un de mes titres. » devina-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, étonnée. Elle s'empressa toutefois s'acquiescer. Après tout, il s'agissait d'un prétexte pour justifier la conversation.

« C'est probablement ça, oui. »

Pedryia Symonette était apparemment chanteuse de profession. Heureusement pour Ginny, et comme toutes les starlettes du milieu, Pedryia adorait parler de sa personne. Ginny n'eut même pas besoin de lui poser des questions pour qu'elle se fasse entrainer dans une autobiographie à rallonge sur les réalisations de Pedryia. Cette dernière était populaire sur son archipel d'origine, les Bahamas. Elle cherchait désormais à développer sa carrière à l'international. Elle commençait à se faire connaître sur le continent américain mais elle visait désormais l'Europe.

« Le Royaume Uni est l'endroit idéal pour commencer sur ce nouveau marché. Et ça me permet aussi de me rapprocher de mon petit-ami. »

« Votre petit-ami ? » répéta Ginny, ignorant le reste de ses paroles. « Il vit ici ? »

Pedryia hocha la tête, des étoiles remplissant ses yeux tandis qu'elle parlait de Blaise Zabini.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés un an auparavant pendant l'une de ses performances et elle était tombée raide dingue amoureuse. La distance avait ensuite mis leur relation à rude épreuve. Ce voyage était apparemment l'occasion pour Pedryia de développer sa carrière et de se rapprocher de  _''l'homme de sa vie.''_

Blaise avait prétendu qu'ils étaient séparés. En observant la manière dont le visage de Pedryia s'illuminait en parlant de lui, elle n'avait pas reçu le mémo.

« Oh le voilà ! » lança soudainement Pedryia. « Trésor ? »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Blaise Zabini était à côté d'elles. Ginny vit le trouble dans ses yeux et sa gêne apparente. Il réalisait probablement qu'il avait été pris en flagrant délit de mensonge. Elle lui adressa un regard hostile. Elle savait toutefois qu'il ne pourrait pas se justifier auprès d'elle devant sa petite-amie. De toute manière, il lui aurait probablement servi un autre filet de mensonges.

« Je vous laisse. C'était un plaisir Pedryia. Bonne soirée. » dit Ginny d'un ton qu'elle tenta de garder neutre.

Elle s'éloigna, le cœur battant à toute vitesse à cause de sa contrariété. Blaise Zabini était un menteur et elle se détestait pour être tombée dans son jeu.  _Encore une fois_. Pourquoi avait-elle pensé que tout serait différent, cette fois ? Elle était tellement naïve, ça en devenait ridicule.

Dix ans auparavant, lorsqu'Harry Potter avait rompu avec elle, Blaise Zabini l'avait charmée avec ses sourires séducteurs et ses mots doux. Après avoir refusé pendant des semaines, elle avait finalement accepté ses avances et ils avaient entamé une relation secrète pendant près de six mois. A l'époque, elle s'était sentie délaissée et blessée par la décision d'Harry et l'intérêt de Blaise l'avait flattée. Au fil des mois, elle avait commencé à s'attacher et lorsqu'elle avait évoqué la possibilité qu'ils arrêtent de se cacher, l'attitude Blaise avait changé du jour en lendemain. Il avait mis fin à leur petite aventure immédiatement, la laissant pantelante.

Ginny était furieuse, déçue, dépitée. Contre lui, contre  _elle-même_. Elle se sentit soudainement étouffée par l'atmosphère environnante. Elle rejoignit Draco près du bar.

« Je vais rentrer. » dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il parut surpris. Il sembla remarquer le trouble sur son visage car il demanda :

« Tout va bien ? »

Cette fois, elle ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de dissimuler son bouleversement.

« Non. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. » répondit-elle.

Elle accepta que Draco la raccompagne mais resta muette devant toutes ses tentatives pour commencer une conversation. Elle savait que ce n'était pas juste de sa part de le traiter ainsi mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à faire semblant, ce soir. Il la laissa devant son immeuble et elle s'empressa de monter les escaliers menant à son appartement. Avec surprise, elle constata que la fenêtre de son living-room était grande ouverte. Elle était persuadée de l'avoir fermée en quittant l'appartement, quelques heures plus tôt.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur la table où une large enveloppe était posée. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis l'ouvrit avec perplexité. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit le contenu.

Il s'agissait d'une dizaine de photos d'elle visiblement découpées de divers journaux et magazines. Sur toutes les photos, des larges  _X_  avaient été violemment inscrits à l'encre rouge, barrant son visage.

Un morceau de parchemin accompagnait les images et affichait un seul mot :

_Traînée._

**Fin du Chapitre**

Cet ''admirateur'' devient de plus en plus en plus louche… De qui s'agit-il à votre avis ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! A bientôt pour la suite !

Fearless


	18. Chapitre 18

**XVIII**

« On peut savoir  _pourquoi_ tu fais cette tête d'enterrement ? »

Ginny leva la tête et son attention s'attarda sur le visage de Benny Jordan. Il arborait une expression inquisitrice. Elle haussa les épaules tandis que ses mains trituraient nerveusement l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

« C'est à cause de son admirateur secret. » informa Dennis tandis qu'il entrait dans la pièce. « Où devrais-je dire son  _harceleur._  »

Ginny lui adressa un regard outré auquel il répondit par une expression innocente. Il posa sur la table un large sac d'où émanait une délicieuse odeur d'épices.

« Et voici le dîner. J'espère que vous aimez la nourriture thaïlandaise. » informa Dennis avec un soupir.

« Végétalien ? » demanda Grazyna.

« Un  _curry végétalien_  pour Grazyna et un  _pad thaï sans gluten_  pour Benny. De la nourriture normale pour Ginny et moi. » ajouta Dennis avec un rire.

Benny et Ginny lui jetèrent des regards courroucés, désignant Grazyna du coin de l'œil. Immédiatement, Grazyna commença un long monologue sur la remarque totalement déplacée de Dennis et sur ses habitudes alimentaires douteuses. Le sermon dura près d'une demi-heure et Grazyna ne consentit à s'arrêter que lorsque Benny lui rappela qu'il était désormais huit heures du soir passées. Lorsque Grazyna disparut du bureau, ce fut au tour de Benny et Ginny d'adresser des regards ennuyés en direction de Dennis.

« Pourquoi Grazyna a le droit de partir à cette heure-ci ? » demanda Dennis en croisant les épaules, tel un enfant capricieux.

« Parce qu'elle doit mettre son fils au lit. » répondit Benny avant d'avaler une bouchée de son plat.

« Et tout simplement parce que  _nous autres_  n'avons pas d'enfants, nous devons passer toute notre soirée ici, à travailler. » se plaignit Dennis. « C'est totalement discriminant. »

« Tu es pénible, Dennis. Encore plus que d'habitude, si c'est possible. » lança Benny en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Il n'a pas tort. » commenta Ginny, approuvant les paroles de Benny.

« Désolé. Je me suis disputé avec Gareth. Ça fait une semaine que nous n'avons rien fait. Ça me rend de mauvais poil. » admit Dennis d'un ton dramatique.

« Pas besoin de nous rabâcher les détails de ta frustration sexuelle. Je te rappelle que c'est un environnement de travail. » dit Benny avec dégoût. « Restons professionnels. »

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Assez parlé de ça, revenons-en au sujet principal. Ginny, tu as un harceleur ? demanda Benny en détournant son attention sur elle.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Dennis s'empressa de déclarer :

« Il lui a envoyé des photos d'elle et a griffonné son visage sur chacune d'elles. Quel malade. »

Un frisson parcourut Ginny alors que le souvenir de ces images terrifiantes lui revenait à l'esprit. Lorsqu'elle avait révélé le contenu de l'enveloppe à Dennis, elle avait omis de lui parler du mot laissé avec la missive.

« Ça a dégénéré rapidement. Ce n'était pas le type qui t'envoyait des fleurs et des mots d'amour il y a encore quelques semaines ? » s'étonna Benny.

« Si et  _accessoirement,_ c'est également la personne qui m'a droguée avec un philtre d'amour. » répondit Ginny.

« Je suis certain qu'il va se lasser lorsqu'il réalisera que tu n'y prêtes pas attention. » assura Dennis.

« Je n'en serais pas si certain, si j'étais toi. Après tout, c'est l'un des revers de la célébrité. Tu attires des fans  _et_ des psychopathes. » répondit Benny en sirotant tranquillement sa boisson. « Vous savez que Celestina Moldubec reçoit au moins cinq menaces de mort par jour ? »

« C'est supposé me rassurer ? » demanda Ginny en lui jetant un regard interloqué.

« Je suis réaliste. » rectifia Benny avec tranquillité. « Mais Dennis a probablement raison. Ce type va surement finir par se lasser et passer à une autre victime. »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que c'est un homme ? » demanda Dennis.

« Les harceleurs sont dans la grande majorité des hommes, c'est statistiquement prouvé. »

Plus tard dans la soirée, tandis que Ginny prenait la route pour rentrer chez elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter des regards méfiants autour d'elle, peu rassurée. Elle ne se détendit qu'une fois arrivée dans son appartement.

Sur la table, elle vit son miroir à double sens scintiller et elle l'ignora. Il s'agissait probablement de Blaise Zabini. Depuis la débâcle avec sa petite amie officielle, il n'avait eu de cesse d'essayer de la contacter. Elle avait volontairement ignoré chacune de ses tentatives, se refusant à écouter ses justifications. Quels autres belles paroles et mensonges inventerait-il pour la persuader, cette fois ?

Elle sentit la colère grandir en elle à cette pensée.

« Salaud. » dit-elle entre ses dents tandis qu'elle s'affairait dans sa penderie.

Son irritation augmenta de plus belle lorsqu'elle ne parvint pas à retrouver sa robe de chambre en soie favorite.

Elle avait failli se mettre dans une position délicate par la faute de Blaise. Une partie infime d'elle-même avait même secrètement espéré qu'ils puissent entretenir une vraie relation. Elle aurait tout laissé tomber : Malfoy, son contrat, ses obligations. Encore une fois, elle s'était lourdement trompée. Blaise Zabini n'avait aucune considération et aucun respect pour elle.

Elle passa une nuit affreuse, ponctuée de rêves désagréables. Elle se releva en sueur et se redressa dans ses draps. Elle sentit un courant d'air et constata que la fenêtre de sa chambre était entrouverte.

Elle était certaine de l'avoir fermée avant de se coucher. Ses battements de cœur s'accélèrent et elle saisit sa baguette magique posée sur sa table de chevet. Elle conjura de la lumière et observa l'intérieur de sa chambre. Puis d'un pas hésitant, elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Elle fouilla tous les recoins de son appartement mais rien ne lui sembla anormal.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et observa la fenêtre avec appréhension. Tandis qu'elle rabaissait la fenêtre, elle réalisa qu'elle ne parvenait pas à fermer complètement le loquet. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire nerveux. Cela expliquait le mystère. Le loquet était cassé et la fenêtre ne se fermait pas correctement. Le vent avait probablement fait le reste.

«  _Reparo._  » murmura-t-elle en direction du loquet.

Dès le lendemain, prise par préoccupations ordinaires, elle oublia bien rapidement sa frayeur nocturne.

Katrina insistait religieusement pour que Ginny et Draco fassent au moins trois apparitions publiques par semaine ensemble. Si cette obligation s'était révélée être une véritable plaie au début du projet  _Drinny_ , Ginny s'étonnait désormais ne plus trouver ces rencontres planifiées si désagréables.

Elle avait appris beaucoup de choses sur Draco Malfoy et à son grand étonnement, ils avaient plus de points communs qu'elle ne s'était imaginée.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aimes la citrouille sur ta pizza. » lança Ginny, abasourdie. « Tous mes frères me traite de folle à lier parce que j'adore ça. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Il n'y a rien de meilleur. Et manger la pizza froide…»

« …le lendemain. » termina Ginny avec un rire. « Je suis impressionnée. Je me sens moins étrange tout d'un coup. »

Ils s'emparèrent de leurs boissons chaudes et quittèrent l'intérieur chaleureux de Florian Fortarôme. Tandis qu'ils s'engageaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, Ginny esquissa une grimace.

« Des photographes. » chuchota-t-elle d'un ton ennuyé.

Depuis quelques semaines, elle s'était rendue compte que leurs apparitions publiquement attiraient de plus en plus de photographes. À l'origine, ils n'étaient photographiés que lorsqu'ils assistaient à des évènements particuliers. Depuis qu'elle avait fait la couverture de l'édition  _Mode_ de Sorcière-Hebdo, cependant, elle attirait leur attention même lorsqu'elle marchait dans la rue.

«  _C'est une excellente chose. Ils sont attirés par les personnes populaires. C'est de la visibilité gratuite._  » clamait Katrina Street-Porter.

Ginny détestait être l'attention de ces charognards. Si la plupart d'entre eux savaient rester relativement discrets et polis, d'autres semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à la provoquer.

«  _A quand la couverture de PlayMage en maillot de bain, Ginny_  ? » avait demandé l'un d'eux, particulièrement insistant, quelques jours plus tôt.

Draco attrapa le bras de Ginny et accéléra le pas. Il semblait également ennuyé par leur présence systématique.

« Allez Ginny, par ici, un petit sourire. » lança l'un d'eux.

« Il n'abandonnera pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il veut. » déclara Draco à l'attention de Ginny.

« Je ne ferai pas la couverture de PlayMage en maillot de bain ! » répliqua Ginny, courroucée.

Le visage de Draco arbora un rictus face à ses protestations.

« Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. » rectifia-t-il.

Il cessa soudainement de marcher et se tourna vers elle. Elle lui jeta un regard perplexe. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le questionner, il leva la main en direction de son visage et posa son doigt au coin des lèvres de Ginny, essuyant la crème qui s'y était déposée. Il porta ensuite son doigt à ses propres lèvres, sous le regard interloqué de la jeune femme.

« C'est dégoûtant, Malfoy. » commenta Ginny, les joues en feu.

« Ce qui est dégoûtant, c'est ce latte à la courge que tu es en train de boire, Weasley. » répliqua-t-il avec une grimace.

Il reprit sa marche et Ginny s'empressa de la suivre, cette fois à court de répliques.

« Ça a fonctionné, il est parti. » déclara Draco.

Ginny laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« J'ai peur de voir le titre de l'article. » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  _« Draco Malfoy et Ginny Weasley nous offrent une démonstration romantique d'échange de germes._  »

Draco faillit s'étouffer avec son café à la suite de ses paroles.

« Pas sûr que ça fonctionne. » dit-il avec hilarité. « Ce titre évoque plutôt un baiser langoureux en plein milieu d'une foule en délire. »

« Si ça peut leur faire cesser parler de ce fichu  _PlayMage_ , je suis partante. » déclara-t-elle avec une grimace. « Quel pervers. »

Draco acquiesça et jeta un regard rapide en direction de sa montre.

« Il faut que je rentre au bureau. » déclara-t-il.

« Déjà ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Réunion du personnel. Je vais passer l'heure suivante à écouter les critiques virulentes sur le management. » dit-il en grimaçant. « Crois-moi, c'est une réunion que j'aimerais éviter. »

Il termina son café d'une traite.

« C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de ma mère. Elle organise un petit évènement pour l'occasion. Allegra te contactera dans les prochains jours avec les détails. » informa-t-il. « A plus tard, Ginny. »

Il transplana dans un « pop » sonore, laissant Ginny seule sur l'avenue. Elle transplana à son tour et se présenta devant les locaux de  _S &P Communications_, à Magipolis, le quartier des affaires. Katrina Street-Porter l'accueillit avec enthousiasme.

« Ginny. » salua-t-elle avec un sourire, lui faisait signe d'entrer dans le bureau.

Contrairement aux jours précédents, elle semblait de meilleure humeur. Elle leur versa deux tasses de thé et invita Ginny à s'installer sur son sofa en fausse peau de dragon.

« Cela fait des lustres que nous n'avons pas discuté toutes les deux. Je suis désolée, j'ai été terriblement prise ces derniers temps. » indiqua Katrina en sirotant sa tasse.

Ginny hocha la tête, légèrement gênée. Katrina ne savait pas qu'elle était au courant des problèmes personnels qui la préoccupaient.

« Comment ça se passe, avec Draco ? » demanda Katrina.

« Curieusement, plutôt bien. »

Leurs interactions ne se tournaient plus en disputes systématiques.

« Excellent. » commenta Katrina avec satisfaction. « Tu verras, cette année passera plus vite que tu ne le penses. Dans quelques mois, nous aurons tous obtenu ce que nous souhaitons et la vie reprendra son cours normal. »

A ses paroles, le malaise de Ginny grandit. Pour Katrina, les implications de ce projet étaient importantes. La santé financière de son entreprise en dépendait.

« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, Katrina. » dit soudainement Ginny.

Katrina leva un sourcil parfaitement épilé, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Dennis m'a parlé des difficultés que tu avais en ce moment. »

Une expression surprise passa sur le visage habituellement contrôlé de Katrina. Ginny put lire sur ses traits de l'inquiétude.

« Ce jeune est incapable de garder une information. » dit Katrina en secouant la tête.

« J'ai insisté pour qu'il m'en parle. » dit Ginny. « Je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. »

Elle ne voulait pas attirer de problèmes à Dennis. Après tout, elle non plus n'avait su tenir sa langue.

« Crois-moi, tout est sous contrôle. » assura Katrina.

« J'ai déjà touché une partie de l'argent pour ce contrat. Si tu veux, je pourrais en donner une partie à S&P Communications. » suggéra-telle. « Si ça peut aider, je serai heureuse de…»

« Non. » répondit immédiatement Katrina.

Ginny fut surprise par le ton catégorique de sa voix. Katrina posa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse près de du sofa et croisa les jambes, ramenant ses mains sur ses genoux.

« J'apprécie énormément l'intention, Ginevra, je te l'assure. Mais je vais m'en sortir, ne t'en fais pas. C'est mon métier, je suis pleine de ressources. Ce n'est pas un contretemps de ce genre qui va me décourager. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle sembla pensive pendant quelques secondes puis darda un regard sérieux sur Ginny derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires en peau de crocodile.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai un conseil pour toi, Ginevra. Cette année, tu auras _beaucoup_  d'opportunités. Tu auras l'occasion de rencontrer des gens importants, de développer ton propre réseau et d'établir ta propre richesse. Je te conseille vivement d'en profiter et d'en tirer autant d'avantages que tu le peux. » dit-elle avec sérieux. « Je ne parle pas uniquement des 200 000 gallions du contrat. Tu ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver pendant les mois qui restent. Protège tes arrières. »

Ginny se contenta d'acquiescer devant ce discours inattendu. Elle avait presque l'impression que Katrina tentait de lui faire passer un message.

« Mais assez parlé de ça. » décréta Katrina. « J'aimerais qu'on définisse ensemble notre prochaine stratégie. »

Elle agita sa baguette en direction de son bureau, faisant léviter un morceau de parchemin et une plume dans leur direction.

« Votre relation est plutôt bien accueillie par l'opinion publique et tu commences à avoir une bonne visibilité dans les médias. Le projet fonctionne mieux que ce que nous avions prévu. » indiqua-t-elle. « Nous avons de bonnes fondations pour commencer une nouvelle étape. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Dans les affaires, un réseau de relations est fondamental. L'objectif de vous faire participer à tous ces évènements est aussi pour vous faire rencontrer des gens importants qui pourront vous aider par la suite. » expliqua-t-elle. « En échange, vous aurez peut-être quelque chose à leur offrir. »

Elle agita de nouveau sa baguette et une nouvelle pile de parchemins volèrent sur ses genoux.

« C'est la liste de toutes les participantes à la prochaine conférence organisée par Cressida Warrington,  _Sorcières d'Influence_. Karl a réuni quelques informations sur certaines d'entre elles en faisant des recherches. Je veux que tu identifies au moins cinq personnes susceptibles d'avoir des intérêts communs aux tiens. Une fois que ça sera fait, je veux que tu penses à la meilleure manière de les aborder. »

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Ginny avait la tête plongée dans la pile de parchemins que lui avait donné Katrina, elle eut l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard, croulée sous une pile de devoirs.

Elle entendit un tapotement à sa porte et elle releva la tête, surprise. Elle n'attendait pas de visite. Elle s'extirpa de son sofa, repoussant les parchemins éparpillés tout autour d'elle, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, elle arrêta son geste. Peut-être s'agissait-il de Blaise ? Il avait sans doute réalisé que toutes ses tentatives de communication avec elle seraient vaines et s'était peut-être décidé à venir la voir directement ?

S'il pensait qu'elle tomberait à nouveau dans ses bras, il se trompait lourdement. Elle avait d'ailleurs un sortilège parfait pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Elle ouvrit la porte, prête à lui cracher les pires horreurs à la figure. A sa grande surprise, il n'y avait personne devant la porte et elle fronça les sourcils.

Elle baissa les yeux et son regard tomba sur une enveloppe, posée au pas de la porte. Elle se baissa pour la ramasser. Son nom était inscrit sur l'une des faces. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe avec appréhension et extirpa le parchemin qui s'y trouvait.

_Ginny,_

_Cela fait des semaines que je t'observe et que je pense à toi chaque seconde de la journée. Hier, tu portais cette robe rouge et ton sourire a illuminé ma journée. Tu sentais si bon. J'aimerais trouver le courage de t'adresser la parole. Je pense que tu m'apprécierais. Peut-être même que tu tomberais amoureuse de moi. J'ai hâte qu'on puisse enfin être ensemble._

_Un admirateur_

Ginny observa le parchemin, la main tremblante, le souffle court. Cet individu l'avait  _observée_. Il s'était suffisamment approché d'elle pour sentir son parfum. Sans le réaliser, elle l'avait probablement croisé, pensa-t-elle avec horreur. Elle sentit soudainement un pincement à l'estomac.

Elle jeta un regard dans le couloir vide. Elle brandit sa baguette magique et parcourut le corridor de long en large. Elle descendit ensuite les escaliers à toute vitesse et sortit de l'immeuble, observant les alentours avec anxiété. Il était probablement encore dans les environs, pensa-t-elle avec horreur. Elle rentra de nouveau dans l'immeuble et se dirigea vers la cabine du le concierge de l'immeuble. Il gardait le bâtiment et avait probablement vu la personne.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu quelqu'un entrer et sortir, à l'instant ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il l'observa comme si elle était obtuse.

« Je vois des gens passer ici tout la journée, ma petite dame. » dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence, visiblement ennuyé d'avoir été dérangé alors qu'il lisait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Elle remonta dans son appartement et s'enferma à l'intérieur, prenant soin de vérifier toutes les entrées potentielles. Elle ne parvint pas à dormir cette nuit-là.

Cette missive fut la première d'une longue série de messages effrayants. Elle recevait désormais ces lettres tous les jours.

_Je veux te rendre heureuse, Ginny. T'épouser. Te faire des enfants. Ces hommes sur qui tu jettes ton dévolu ne t'aimeront pas comme moi. Ça me tue que tu perdes ton temps avec eux._

Certains messages la rendirent tellement anxieuse qu'elle commença à éviter les sorties.

_La jupe que tu portais hier matin sur le Chemin de Traverse t'allait à merveille, Ginny. Un peu trop courte à mon goût. Je n'aime pas que tu sortes en public vêtue de la sorte. Tu sais que ça attire l'attention. On va penser que tu es une traînée. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose._

Puis les missives commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus virulentes.

_Pourquoi jettes-tu mes lettres ? Pourquoi ne me remarques-tu pas, Ginny ? Parce que je ne suis pas un homme riche ? Je pensais que tu étais mieux que ça. Vous êtes toutes les mêmes._

« Nous devons prévenir les Aurors, immédiatement. » décréta Dennis d'une voix affolée après avoir parcouru le dernier message. « Il menace de te faire du mal. »

 _Je peux te rendre heureuse, Ginny. Mais je peux aussi te tuer. Ne l'oublie pas_ , avait-on écrit sur la missive.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche, le teint blême. « Je me suis renseignée. Mon unique option est de faire un rapport d'incident. Ils ne feront rien tant que ce malade n'aura pas tenté quoi que ce soit. »

Elle posa ses mains sur ses tempes, les frottant légèrement. Elle avait à peine dormi les nuits précédentes.

« Draco est en chemin. » informa Dennis.

« Tu lui as dit ? » demanda Ginny.

Dennis lui lança un regard interloqué.

« _Évidemment_  que je lui ai dit. Et pour te dire la vérité, je suis plutôt choqué que tu ne lui en aies pas encore parlé. » s'exclama Dennis, consterné.

Ginny ne savait même pas comment se justifier. Elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir de manière logique depuis les événements récents. Elle détestait ce sentiment de vulnérabilité qu'elle ressentait actuellement. Elle s'était toujours targuée d'être une femme indépendante, qui n'avait besoin de personne pour la protéger et tout à fait capable de se défendre. Cet individu, toutefois, provoquait un profond malaise en elle. Penser à lui et à ses messages effrayants la paralysait.

La porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit et Draco Malfoy entra dans la pièce, suivi de Katrina. Cette dernière avait lu certaines missives le matin même.

«  _Il n'est pas inhabituel que les célébrités reçoivent ce genre de message._  » avait-elle indiqué, en gardant son calme. «  _Mais c'est problématique qu'il sache où tu habites et qu'il t'aies visiblement suivi à plusieurs reprises._  »

« Allegra est actuellement à ton appartement avec le Service des Protections Domestiques. » informa Draco à l'attention de Ginny.

« Pour quoi faire ? » demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

« Nous allons doubler les protections autour de ton appartement ainsi que celles de ton immeuble. » poursuivit-il. « Plus d'entrées autorisées sans identification préalable. »

Ginny réprima un soupir de soulagement.

« De même pour la réception du courrier. Ils vont placer un sort Repousse-Hibou. Les lettres qui te seront envoyées à cette adresse seront systématiquement renvoyées au destinataire. »

« Ça va probablement le dissuader. » déclara Dennis en adressant un regard rassurant à Ginny.

Elle acquiesça, incertaine. Draco s'était rapproché de la table et lisait les différentes missives posées sur la table.

« C'est probablement un dérangé. » dit-il finalement, les sourcils froncés. « C'est mieux que tu sois accompagnée pendant chacun de tes déplacements, juste par mesure de sécurité. »

« Dennis pourra t'accompagner si tu as besoin de sortir. » indiqua Katrina.

Dennis se précipita d'hocher la tête, lui lançant un clin d'œil. Ginny esquissa un faible sourire et elle se détendit. Cette nuit-là, elle parvint à trouver le sommeil un peu plus facilement. Les jours suivants, elle ne reçut aucun message de l'harceleur. Les mesures prises par Draco semblaient avoir fonctionné, songea-t-elle avec soulagement.

Elle accueillit même l'anniversaire de Narcissa Malfoy comme une distraction bienvenue. Elle était lassée de vivre comme un ermite. Draco vint la chercher aux alentours de sept heures. Il portait une chemise chinée grise claire à col officier. La coupe du vêtement, bien que classique, lui donnait un air très classe. Ginny avait toujours été admirative de son style vestimentaire. Il paraissait toujours très élégant.

Il sembla approuver la tenue de Ginny – une robe patineuse blanche s'arrêtant juste au-dessus des genoux. La robe, très ajustée, avait une encolure ronde et était munie d'une bande transparente au niveau de la base. Elle remarqua son regard s'attarder plus longtemps que d'habitude sur elle.

« A quoi dois-je m'attendre ? » demanda Ginny tandis qu'ils quittaient son appartement.

« Mère adore recevoir du monde et les évènements qu'elle organise sont toujours un peu grandiloquents. Après la guerre, la plupart de ses anciens amis ont commencé à décliner ses invitations. Ils ne voulaient pas être associés aux Malfoy, en public du moins. Cette année, toutefois, ils ont presque tous répondu présents à l'invitation. » expliqua-t-il avec satisfaction.

« Ça signifie que ce projet fonctionne ? » demanda Ginny. « Votre réputation commence à s'améliorer. »

« Tout à fait. » répondit Draco avec satisfaction.

À l'occasion de son cinquante-deuxième anniversaire, Narcissa Malfoy avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. Une large tente avait été installée dans l'immense jardin du Manoir. Traiteur sophistiqué, musiciens classiques, photographe professionnel, Narcissa n'avait pas lésiné sur moyens pour rendre l'événement inoubliable pour sa centaine d'invités.

«  _Petite fête ?_  » demanda Ginny d'un ton sceptique à l'attention de Draco. « Il n'y a rien de petit là-dedans. »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que c'est une question de point de vue. » argua-t-il. « Bien que je doive avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant d'invités. »

Ginny s'apprêtait à répondre mais elle fut coupée par l'arrivée de Narcissa Malfoy. Cette dernière s'approcha d'eux, arborant un sourire extatique. Comme à son habitude, elle était d'une beauté stupéfiante. Elle portait une longue robe d'un bleu clair et ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés dans un chignon sophistiqué. Elle posa deux bises sur les joues de Draco, l'observant affectueusement. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ginny et cette dernière fut surprise lorsqu'elle vit Narcissa la prendre par les épaules puis poser une bise sur ses joues.

« Ginevra, je suis ravie de vous revoir. » dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

« De même, Mrs Malfoy. Joyeux anniversaire. » répondit Ginny d'un ton poli.

Un sourire étincelant illumina le visage de Narcissa. Elle semblait d'humeur particulièrement heureuse. Elle fit signe à un elfe de maison de s'approcher pour servir des boissons à Draco et Ginny tandis qu'elle allait saluer les autres invités. Draco tendit une boîte soigneusement emballée à l'un des elfes.

« Mère est particulièrement joyeuse le jour de son anniversaire. » indiqua Draco à l'oreille de Ginny.

Ginny hocha la tête avec un sourire tandis qu'elle acceptait le verre que lui tendait l'elfe. La dernière fois qu'elle avait croisé Narcissa, la soirée ne s'était pas terminée de manière particulièrement gaie. Après le dîner qu'elle avait passé en leur compagnie, Narcissa lui avait montré des photos de famille et la vue de Lucius Malfoy avait rendu Ginny nauséeuse. Elle avait écourté le dîner et s'était empressée de quitter les lieux.

« Draco ! » s'exclama une voix derrière eux et ils tournèrent la tête d'un geste synchronisé.

Une femme brune portant un large chapeau mauve se présenta devant eux

« Mrs Nott. » salua Draco d'une voix posée.

« Cela fait des années que je ne t'ai pas croisé. » indiqua la dénommée Mrs Nott, d'un ton pensif.

« En effet, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'être en contact avec Théodore, ces dernières années. » répondit Draco. « Comment se porte-t-il ? »

« Comme un charme. » répondit-elle avec un sourire. « Il s'est marié l'année dernière, quel dommage que vous n'ayez pas pu assister au mariage. Ce fut une cérémonie stupéfiante. »

« Je n'en doute pas. » répondit Draco d'un ton posé. « Mon invitation a dû se perdre. »

Mrs Nott émit un rire nerveux. Le ton de Draco était tranquille mais les accusations étaient sans équivoque. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ginny, l'observant avec curiosité.

« Permettez-moi de vous présenter Ginevra Weasley. » indiqua Draco. « Ginevra est la fille d'Arthur Weasley. »

« Ravie de faire votre connaissance. » lança Ginny, lui adressant un sourire avenant.

Mrs Nott lui offrit un sourire qui semblait hypocrite avant de s'éloigner et rejoindre un autre couple. Ginny vit Draco la suivre du regard, visiblement consterné.

« L'hypocrisie de certaines personnes m'étonnera toujours. » comment-il en secouant la tête, l'air dépassé.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Ginny avec curiosité.

« Après la guerre, les Nott ont retourné leur veste. Nott Senior a prétendu qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'Imperium et qu'il était entré dans les rangs de Tu-Sais-Qui contre sa volonté. » expliqua Draco. « Ils ont ensuite prétendu qu'ils étaient des citoyens modèles. Mrs Nott était l'une des amies proches de ma mère. Pourtant, pendant des années, elle a agi comme si elle ne la connaissait pas. Jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait la décence de se présenter ici. »

« Pourtant ta mère l'a invitée. » rappela Ginny, confuse.

« Pour les apparences. Les Nott sont une famille extrêmement puissante. Il n'est pas bon d'apparaître publiquement en conflit. » poursuivit Draco. « C'est l'unique raison de cette invitation. »

Ginny soupira et prit une gorgée de son verre d'hydromel. Elle ne comprenait pas ce monde. Les relations qu'ils entretenaient semblaient toutes fausses et intéressées. Il devait être tellement fatiguant de constamment devoir jouer un rôle en société.

« Si ce n'est pas le couple le plus  _en vue_  du moment. » lança une voix que Ginny identifia immédiatement comme appartenant à Pansy Parkinson.

Evidemment, Pansy semblait invitée à tous les évènements mondains du Royaume-Uni. Curieusement, Ginny fut ravie de la voir. Malgré ses frasques, elle commençait à apprécier Pansy et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, une amitié naissante semblait se créer entre elles. Elle appréciait la franchise de Pansy, chose bien rare dans cette sphère.

« Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes le sujet de discussion de la soirée ? » demanda Pansy. « Une Weasley et un Malfoy ensemble. Vous déchaînez les passions. »

Draco et Ginny échangèrent un regard. Katrina serait probablement aux anges.

« Tout cet amour me rend malade. » dit Pansy en secouant la tête. « Où est passé cet elfe de maison, pour l'amour de Merlin ? Ça fait cinq minutes que j'attends mon verre. »

La fête fut plutôt plaisante pour Ginny. Les invités à qui elle adressa la parole furent relativement agréables (à l'exception de Mrs Nott).

Narcissa Malfoy sembla très enthousiaste à présenter Ginny à certains d'entre eux.

« Vous ai-je présenté ma future belle-fille, Ginevra Weasley ? » demanda Narcissa à l'adresse d'un vieux sorcier à la barbe particulièrement longue.

Ginevra apprit plus tard qu'il s'agissait du directeur de l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Elle se sentait quelque peu génée à l'idée d'être affichée comme un trophée mais Narcissa fut si plaisante et courtoise à son égard qu'elle accepta finalement de jouer le jeu.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être admirative devant la grâce naturelle de Narcissa. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré de femme aussi raffinée que Mrs Malfoy. Elle se déplaçait avec élégance, divertissant ses invités avec aisance, sans afficher le moindre signe de fatigue ou d'agacement.

A la fin de la soirée, elles partagèrent un verre devant la fontaine du jardin. L'air s'était rafraîchi et Narcissa agita sa baguette, créant un cercle de chaleur autour d'elles. Narcissa semblait légèrement émoustillée et elle racontait désormais à Ginny des anecdotes sur l'enfance de Draco.

« Il faisait tout pour se rebeller, à l'époque. Un jour, il s'est présenté au Manoir avec ce tatouage  _atroce_. J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque. » indiqua Narcissa d'un ton dramatique.

« Draco a un tatouage ? » demanda Ginny avec surprise, laissant échapper un petit rire.

« Oui, sur le torse. En forme de... » commença Narcissa.

Elle s'interrompit soudainement et leva un sourcil inquisiteur vers Ginny.

« Vous n'avez jamais vu le tatouage de Draco ? » demanda-t-elle avec perplexité.

Immédiatement, Ginny se rendit compte de son erreur. Draco et elle étaient supposés être ensemble. Cela impliquait également être  _intimes_. Evidemment qu'elle aurait eu connaissance d'un tatouage si c'était réellement le cas. La panique l'envahit soudainement et elle sentit son visage rougir.  _Quelle idiote_ , pensa-t-elle.

« Pour vous dire la vérité, non. Je suis un peu traditionnelle sur cet aspect. J'attends le mariage. » mentit-elle.

 _Ridicule_ , pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas pu inventer une meilleure excuse. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, mortifiée par la tournure des évènements. Il fallait absolument qu'elle mette fin à cette conversation. Elle avait désormais perdu toute sa contenance et si elle restait devant Narcissa plus longtemps, cette dernière n'aurait aucun mal à déchiffrer le vrai du faux.

Heureusement pour elle, Narcissa semblait particulièrement pompette.

« C'est tout à fait à votre honneur. » indiqua-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Au grand soulagement de Ginny, Narcissa entama un discours sur les traditions qui se perdaient parmi la jeunesse actuelle. Elle semblait avoir cru les histoires de Ginny. Cette dernière fut soulagée lorsqu'elles retrouvent enfin le reste de des invités sous la tente. La soirée se termina aux alentours d'une heure du matin, lorsque les derniers invités quittèrent le Manoir.

Narcissa salua Ginny avec beaucoup de chaleur et étreignit affectuemensent son fils avant de les laisser partir.

« Comme ça on a un tatouage, monsieur Malfoy ? » demanda Ginny en direction de Draco, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Il sembla surpris par sa remarque.

« Ta mère vient de me l'apprendre. » informa Ginny.

Elle lui relata la discussion gênante qu'elle venait de vivre avec Narcissa et il éclata d'un rire sonore tandis qu'ils traversaient l'immense allée menant au portail du Manoir.

« Ça n'a rien de drôle. Je n'ai jamais été aussi gênée de ma vie. » répliqua Ginny avec un gémissement.

« Vois le bon côté des choses. Elle a une opinion encore plus positive à ton encontre. » fit remarquer Draco avec un rictus moqueur.

Ginny professa des injures inaudibles tandis qu'ils transplanaient.

« Sincèrement, comment as-tu pu omettre cette histoire de tatouage. » poursuivit Ginny avec irritation.

« Techniquement, tu aurais du être au courant. Allegra t'a donné un dossier avec toutes les informations importantes à savoir à mon sujet. » dit Draco.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis la referma. Au début du projet, Allegra lui avait effectivement donné un fascicule contenant des informations sur lui. Pour être honnête, Ginny l'avait lu en diagonale. Cela lui apprendrait à faire les choses à moitié.

« Quoi qu'il en soit,  _je_  peux confirmer à tout le monde que tu ne portes aucun tatouage. » déclara-t-il avec satisfaction. « Bonne nuit, Ginevra. »

Il transplana sous le regard hagard de Ginny dont les joues avaient pris un couleur écarlate. Elle s'empressa de rentrer dans son immeuble, embarrassée. Lorsqu'elle entra dans son appartement, elle constata avec étonnement qu'aucune lumière ne semblait vouloir s'allumer. Elle tenta de conjurer de la lumière à l'aide de sa baguette mais son sort ne fonctionna pas.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-elle.

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle entendit un son brusque dans l'appartement. Elle observa ses alentours, sur le qui-vive, sa baguette magique serrée dans dans son poing fermé. Elle entendit soudainement des pas et son coeur rata un battement. Figée par la peur, elle recula lentement en direction de la porte.

« Qu-qui est là ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Ses yeux avaient commencé à s'habituer à l'obscurité et elle distingua clairement une ombre dans la pièce, face à elle. Puis, elle vit la silhouette se précipiter dans sa direction et elle laissa échapper un hurlement alors qu'elle sentait l'individu la saisir par les épaules avec force puis la plaquer violemment au sol.


	19. Chapter 19

**XIX**

Ginny sentit une douleur aigüe traverser son crâne tandis qu'elle tombait violemment au sol. Les mains rugueuses de son agresseur tentèrent de la maintenir au sol et elle laissa échapper un hurlement. Elle tenta de se débattre de toutes ses forces puis élança son genou en direction de son assaillant. Son genou rencontra une surface dure et elle entendit l'homme émettre une exclamation de douleur. Il relâcha sa prise sur ses bras et elle en profita pour essayer de s'échapper.

Sa baguette était tombée au sol lors de sa chute et elle tâtonna désespérément dans l'obscurité, tentant tant bien que mal de la retrouver. Son estomac était noué par la peur et son coeur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit une main attraper ses cheveux d'un geste brusque et elle se retrouva de nouveau tirée en arrière. L'homme plaqua une main contre sa bouche puis empoigna sa nuque avec son bras.

« Reste tranquille. » ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque et menaçante.

Elle mordit la main de l'agresseur, sans cesser de se débattre. Il laissa échapper un cri étranglé.

« Petite garce ! » s'écria-t-il avec fureur.

Ginny sentit l'homme lui attraper les bras avec force puis il la plaqua de nouveau au sol, sur le ventre cette fois. Il ramena les bras de Ginny derrière son dos, l'empêchant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Ses battements de cœur s'accélèrent et des larmes remplirent le coin de ses yeux tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'il était trop fort et qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à s'échapper de sa prise. Impuissante et terrifiée, elle cessa de se débattre et son corps se raidit. La peur lui tordait le ventre. Elle était à sa merci. Il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle et elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre.

Elle entendit soudainement un claquement sonore et distingua une lumière lointaine dans l'obscurité. Elle vit un jet de lumière la frôler et presque immédiatement, son assaillant relâcha ses bras, visiblement aussi surpris qu'elle.

D'autres jets de lumières fusèrent dans la pièce. Elle distinguait le son de pas précipités, de meubles détruits et de verres brisés autour d'elle. Elle était restée immobile, totalement paralysée par la terreur.

Au bout de quelques instants, les bruits de lutte autour d'elle semblèrent cesser. Un silence angoissant emplit la pièce.

«  _Ginny ?_ » entendit-elle dans l'obscurité.

Il s'agissait d'une voix différente. Quelques secondes plus tard, une lumière aveuglante illumina l'appartement et elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Elle se redressa lentement et le soulagement la parcourut lorsqu'elle reconnut Draco Malfoy agenouillé à ses côtés, une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux gris.

« Il s'est enfui. » dit-il, la respiration précipitée.

Sa voix semblait posée mais elle put facilement discerner la colère patente présente dans ses paroles. Un filet de sang coulait sur sa tempe et il paraissait totalement agité et sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Il avait visiblement lutté face à l'agresseur de Ginny. Il l'aida à se redresser et il fallut quelques secondes à Ginny pour réaliser qu'elle était hors de danger immédiat.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le torse de Draco, le corps tremblant et le cœur battant. Des larmes coulaient désormais librement sur son visage rougi et ses mains étaient moites. Draco l'enveloppa dans une étreinte vigoureuse.

« C'est fini, tu es en sécurité, Ginny. » assura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux tandis qu'elle était parcourue de sanglots violents et incontrôlables.

Draco lui chuchota des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille mais elle les entendit à peine, incapable de sortir de l'état second dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent dans cette position, sur le sol de son living-room, au milieu des débris de meubles. Il la relâcha finalement, puis l'observa avec attention.

« Tout va bien, Ginny ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? » demanda-t-il, un air préoccupé visible sur ses traits.

Elle baissa le regard. Sa robe était déchirée, des hématomes étaient apparus sur ses bras et des égratignures étaient visibles sur ses jambes. Ces traces physiques lui semblaient toutefois superficielles face à la détresse psychologique qu'elle ressentait actuellement.

« Où sont ces fichus Aurors ? » interrogea Draco avec irritation, sa tempe frémissant sous la contrariété. « Ils devraient déjà être arrivés. »

Il enleva sa propre veste avant de la poser autour des épaules de Ginny. Elle se sentit ensuite soulevée dans des bras fermes et quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans la chaleur confortable de son sofa.

Elle ne quitta même pas sa léthargie alors qu'une agitation soudaine animait l'intérieur de son appartement. Elle entendait des voix parler de façon énergique, des pas précipités et du coin de l'œil, elle distingua des sorciers portant l'insigne du Ministère de la Magie utiliser des flashs aveuglants dans l'appartement.

« Ginny. » entendit-elle finalement.

Elle tourna la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Draco qui l'observait avec inquiétude. Un sorcier à l'allure imposante d'une quarantaine d'années se trouvait à ses côtés.

« Ces Aurors veulent te poser quelques questions. » expliqua Draco. « Ils ont besoin que tu leur racontes ce qui s'est passé. »

Ginny acquiesça lentement de la tête et jeta un regard peu assuré à l'Auror.

« Je suis l'Auror Gawain Robards. Je comprends que vous soyez bouleversée Miss, mais nous avons besoin de votre aide pour retrouver cet individu. » commença-t-il. « Monsieur Malfoy a indiqué qu'il vous a déposée devant l'immeuble. Pouvez-vous me décrire ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je suis entrée dans l'appartement. Aucune lumière ne fonctionnait. Je n'ai même pas pu utiliser ma baguette. » dit-elle d'une voix faible.

« Il semblerait que l'individu ait utilisé de la poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée. » indiqua l'Auror. « Nous en avons retrouvé sur le sol. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

« Il s'est jeté sur moi pour m'attaquer. » répondit Ginny, la gorge sèche, frissonnant à ce souvenir. « Nous sommes tombés au sol. J'ai essayé de lutter mais il était trop fort. »

Elle tenta de se concentrer sur ses souvenirs et lui décrivit l'attaque.

« Avez-vous reconnu cette personne ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Dans l'obscurité, elle n'avait rien pu distinguer mise à part une silhouette imposante. Elle avait clairement entendu la voix de son assaillant mais elle ne lui avait pas semblé familière.

« Que s'est-il passé lorsqu'il vous a maintenue au sol ? A-t-il tenté de vous agresser sexuellement ? » interrogea l'Auror d'une voix grave.

Ginny secoua la tête, désormais incapable d'articuler la moindre parole. Draco était intervenu avant que son assaillant n'ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit. Son estomac se noua lorsqu'elle pensa à ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps. Elle sentit de nouvelles larmes remplir ses yeux déjà rougis.

L'Auror sembla remarquer son désarroi car il se tourna vers Draco.

« Vous êtes arrivé dans l'appartement. » poursuivit Robards. « Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? »

« Nous avons installé des protections autour de l'appartement et de l'immeuble. Elles sont directement connectées à un système de sécurité au Service des Protections Domestiques. Toute brèche est supposée envoyer un signal au Bureau des Aurors pour une intervention rapide. Après avoir raccompagné Ginny, j'ai transplané à mon domicile et j'ai réalisé que j'avais reçu un signal d'alarme. Apparemment, les protections avaient été retirées par un tiers. » expliqua Draco.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda l'Auror.

« Je l'ignore. Personne n'a la possibilité de le faire mis à part moi-même, Ginny ou le Service des Protections Domestiques. » indiqua Draco.

Il avait parlé d'une voix posée mais elle pouvait sentir une irritation évidente dans les intonations de sa voix.

« Vous étiez supposés être alertés  _dès_ que ces protections ont été abaissées de force. Si vous étiez intervenus à ce moment-là, vous auriez appréhendé ce forcené  _avant_  même notre retour. » dit-il entre ses dents, haussant le ton.

Sa soudaine colère surprit Ginny. Elle avait rarement vu Draco Malfoy se défaire de son masque de froideur et d'indifférence. A cet instant toutefois, il semblait particulièrement agité et frustré.

« Nous n'avons reçu aucun signal M. Malfoy. Uniquement votre signalement, il y a quelques instants. » indiqua l'Auror d'une voix modulée, ne semblant pas se laisser intimider par l'attitude de Draco. « Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais comprendre ce qui s'est passé ensuite. »

« Je ne pouvais pas voir clairement. J'ai essayé de lancer un sort à l'aveugle. Je pense qu'il a été touché car je l'ai entendu crier. Il a riposté et a réussi à me toucher. » indiqua-t-il en montrant sa tempe en sang. « Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de toucher Ginny avec mes sorts et il en a profité pour s'enfuir. »

« Avez-vous pu voir son visage ? Ou n'importe quel élément qui pourrait nous aider à l'identifier ? »

A son tour, Draco secoua la tête, dépité. Robards sembla prendre des notes sur un parchemin et après quelques instants, il déclara :

« Nous avons pu relever quelques pièces à conviction. Avec un peu de chance, il aura laissé des traces qui nous permettront de remonter jusqu'à lui. »

Il posa un regard grave sur Ginny.

« Miss, nous allons également prendre votre tenue. Cela pourrait servir de pièce à conviction pour l'enquête. » informa-t-il.

Ginny se releva lentement, et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant en direction de sa chambre. Ses jambes tremblaient toujours et elle n'était pas certaine qu'elles pourraient la maintenir debout encore très longtemps.

Sa chambre était restée exactement comme elle l'avait laissée, quelques heures plus tôt. Son visage tomba sur son reflet dans le miroir et elle fut prise de court par ce qu'elle y vit. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, son visage livide et des bleus parsemaient ses bras. Ce qui la mortifia toutefois fut la lueur perdue qu'elle vit dans son propre regard. Elle se sentait vulnérable, démunie et son reflet lui rappela cette petite fille sans défense qu'elle avait toujours tenté de laisser dans le passé.

Ginny détourna les yeux du miroir, incapable de supporter cette image plus longtemps. Elle retira sa robe désormais déchirée puis s'empressa de revêtir un pantalon ainsi qu'un large pull en laine, tricoté par sa mère. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval désordonnée puis retourna dans le living-room. Elle tendit la robe à l'Auror qui conjura un sac avant de ranger le vêtement soigneusement à l'intérieur.

« Deux de mes hommes sont en train de patrouiller les alentours. Nous allons également interroger le voisinage, peut-être que votre agresseur a été aperçu. Nous vous recontacterons lorsque nous aurons plus d'informations. » dit Robards.

Lorsque les Aurors quittèrent finalement son appartement, Draco se tourna vers elle.

« Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir aller à Sainte-Mangouste ? » demanda-t-il.

Ginny secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis pas blessée. » avança-t-elle d'un ton éprouvé.

Elle jeta un regard éreinté autour d'elle, croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

« Je ne peux pas rester ici. » admit-elle d'une voix accablée.

Draco hocha la tête.

« Non, bien sûr. Tu peux rester chez moi, si tu le souhaites. » ajouta-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. Elle ne souhaitait pas rester plus longtemps dans cet appartement. Elle ne s'y sentait plus en sécurité. Ginny s'empressa de retourner dans sa chambre pour y récupérer quelques affaires personnelles puis elle suivit Draco à l'extérieur. Le vent frais ébouriffa son visage et elle se sentit immédiatement mieux. Ils transplanèrent dans un large couloir, uniquement éclairé grâce à quelques bougies tamisées en suspension dans l'air.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'appartement de Draco, elle fut surprise par la taille de ce dernier. Le séjour était une pièce spacieuse, luxueusement décorée. Des tableaux recouvraient les murs mais elle s'y attarda peu. Draco la mena à une large chambre à coucher où se dressait un grand lit à baldaquins aux couvertures soyeuses.

« Tu peux t'installer dans cette chambre. » indiqua-t-il. « La salle de bain est juste derrière cette porte. »

« Merci. » murmura Ginny avec reconnaissance.

« Ce n'est rien. Elle est inoccupée et… »

« D'être revenu. » ajouta-t-elle, au bout des lèvres.

Il s'interrompit et elle vit les traits de son visage s'adoucir.

« Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé. Nous allons le retrouver. » assura-t-il.

Même si le ton confiant de sa voix n'était pas suffisant pour ôter toutes les inquiétudes de Ginny, elle fut rassurée de se sentir épaulée.

« Je vais m'occuper de ça. » l'informa-t-il en désignant sa tempe où du sang désormais séché était toujours visible, maculant ses cheveux blonds. « Je reviens. »

Draco sortit de la pièce, la laissant seule et elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une soudaine anxiété. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. A l'image de la chambre et du reste de l'appartement, la pièce était luxurieuse avec son mobilier en marbre blanc. Elle laissa couler l'eau dans la baignoire puis retira une nouvelle fois ses vêtements. Le contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau lui dénoua les muscles et elle commença à frotter sa peau avec force, comme si elle tentait d'effacer toutes les traces de cette nuit affreuse. De nouvelles larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau brûlante et elle les essuya d'un geste brusque.

Lorsqu'elle fut de retour dans la chambre, elle s'assit sur le lit, le regard résolument fixé sur le mur face à elle. Des coups contre la porte la firent sursauter et elle sortit de sa léthargie. Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco pénétrait à nouveau dans la pièce. Seule une ligne rougeâtre sur son front subsistait. La plaie ne paraissait pas trop profonde. Il avait revêtu un tee-shirt noir, lui donnant une allure plus décontractée qu'à l'accoutumée. Il s'approcha du lit et à la grande surprise de Ginny, il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Veux-tu que je contacte ta famille maintenant ? » interrogea-t-il.

Ginny secoua la tête. Elle était exténuée et n'avait ni l'énergie ni le courage de faire face au comportement surprotecteur de sa famille. Elle savait que sa mère ferait une crise de panique lorsqu'elle entendrait la nouvelle.

« Pas maintenant. » répondit-elle finalement, l'air résolu. « Attendons demain. »

« Entendu. » répondit-il avec un hochement de la tête. « Je vais te laisser te reposer, dans ce cas. »

Il esquissa un geste pour se relever. Une panique soudaine et inexplicable envahit Ginny et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle attrapa la main de Draco, pour le retenir. Il se tourna vers elle, visiblement médusé par son geste.

« S'il-te-plaît reste. » plaida-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas rester seule. »

Sa propre voix lui parut étranglée et désespérée. Habituellement, elle se serait maudite pour son attitude. Aujourd'hui, toutefois, elle ne comptait pas faire preuve de fierté mal placée. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, elle vit le visage de Draco Malfoy s'adoucir et il se stoppa.

« Très bien. » dit-il. « Installe-toi sous les couvertures. »

Soulagée, elle relâcha sa main puis rabattit les couvertures avant de se glisser dans les draps soyeux. Draco, quant à lui, se dirigea vers l'un des fauteuils près de la fenêtre et s'y installa.

Sa présence dans la pièce parvint à la rassurer et elle se détendit finalement sous les couvertures. Elle peina à trouver le sommeil et ce ne fut qu'aux heures du petit matin qu'elle finit par s'endormir. Son sommeil fut court et agité. A plusieurs reprises, son agresseur fit apparition dans ses cauchemars, la menaçant des pires représailles. Elle ouvrit les yeux, la respiration haletante et l'estomac nauséeux. La lumière du jour filtrait légèrement par la fenêtre et elle observa l'horloge accrochée au mur face au lit. Neuf heures du matin. Elle avait dormi à peine trois heures. Draco ne se trouvait plus dans le fauteuil et elle s'extirpa du lit pour partir à sa recherche.

Elle ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre et d'un pas hésitant se dirigea vers le séjour. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit des voix. Elle reconnut celle de Draco et elle remarqua que les intonations de sa voix semblaient furieuses.

« … _réalisez ce qui aurait pu arriver ?_  » entendit-elle. «  _Vous n'aviez qu'une tâche…Ce pour quoi je vous paie…_ »

Elle ne distinguait que des bribes saccadées de la conversation. Elle esquissa quelques pas pour se rapprocher et tendre l'oreille. Au même instant, une elfe de maison apparut devant elle et Ginny lâcha un cri surpris. L'elfe l'observait de ses grands yeux marrons avec intérêt.

« Ginny ? » s'éleva la voix de Draco, dans le living-room.

Ginny grimaça, gênée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit d'écoute indiscrète. Elle pénétra dans le séjour et vit Draco Malfoy en compagnie d'Allegra McGrath, son assistante personnelle. Il avait visiblement passé un savon à Allegra pour une raison obscure. Cette dernière affichait une expression dépitée sur son visage. Ginny ressentit une once de culpabilité. Draco avait-il tenu Allegra responsable du mal fonctionnement des protections autour de son appartement ?

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le visage d'Allegra aussi expressif et elle ressentit de la pitié à son égard. Allegra était habituellement froide et distante et semblait conserver un professionnalisme extrême en toutes circonstances.

« Vous pouvez retourner au bureau. » ordonna Draco d'une voix glaciale à l'attention d'Allegra, sans même la regarder.

Allegra hocha lentement de la tête. Elle semblait même sur le point de pleurer.

« Je suis désolée de ce qu'il vous est arrivée, Miss Weasley. » murmura-t-elle avant de disparaitre de la pièce, évitant les regards de Ginny et Draco.

Ce dernier reposa son attention sur Ginny. Alors qu'il avait paru froid et mécontent face à Allegra, son attitude changea totalement lorsqu'il s'adressa à Ginny.

« Je viens de parler à Granger. Je lui ai dit que nous passerions au domicile de tes parents dans la matinée. » indiqua-t-il. « Tu as faim ? »

Elle hocha la tête, davantage par politesse que par réelle nécessité de se nourrir. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit. Immédiatement, l'elfe qu'elle avait croisée dans le couloir apparut devant elle, posant une large assiette remplie de toasts, de bacon et de fruits soigneusement découpés. L'elfe cligna des yeux en observant Ginny, lui souriant béatement. Ginny lui jeta un regard peu assuré avant de lâcher un «  _merci_  » inaudible.

« J'ai également parlé avec Robards, ce matin. Ils n'ont trouvé personne dans les alentours mais une personne du voisinage a aperçu quelqu'un. C'est peut-être une piste. » lui expliqua Draco.

Ginny se contenta d'hocher la tête. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son agresseur, elle était parcourue de sueurs froides et ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête.

Deux heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le séjour du Terrier. Immédiatement, Ginny se sentit étouffée par l'une des étreintes écrasantes de sa mère. Molly Weasley sanglota à chaudes larmes tandis qu'elle étreignait Ginny. Automatiquement, Ginny sentit ses propres larmes refaire surface mais elle tenta de les réprimer. Elle se retrouva même à devoir réconforter sa mère.

Toute le clan Weasley était présent – même Charlie qui avait écourté en urgence son voyage en Indonésie. Ginny fut surprise de voir Ron et elle ne put cette fois retenir ses larmes lorsqu'il l'enveloppa dans une étreinte ferme, en se confondant en excuses pour son attitude stupide et immature des dernières semaines.

« Est-ce qu'ils ont des pistes ? » demanda Arthur Weasley, visiblement secoué.

« Un voisin aurait aperçu quelqu'un. Les Aurors investiguent actuellement cette piste. » informa Draco. « Nous aurons probablement plus d'informations dans les jours qui viennent. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette personne ait même réussi à trouver où tu vivais, Ginny. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu étais harcelée ? » demanda Molly d'une voix tremblotante, sans cesser de renifler bruyamment dans son mouchoir, les yeux embrouillés de larmes.

« Tout ça, c'est de  _sa_  faute. » dit soudainement Ron d'un ton hostile, pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de Draco. « C'est depuis qu'elle  _le_  fréquente qu'elle apparait dans les journaux, à la vue de tous les  _sociopathes_  du pays. Si elle n'était pas avec Malfoy, elle vivrait encore une vie normale et tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. »

« Ron ! »

C'était Hermione qui avait parlé et elle observait Ron avec sévérité.

« Ce n'est pas le moment pour faire passer ta frustration personnelle et ta haine pour Draco Malfoy. » renchérit Charlie d'un ton agacé.

« Ce n'est pas… » commença à protester Ron d'un ton outré.

«  _Stop !_  » s'exclama soudainement Ginny. « S'il vous plaît, arrêtez. »

Tout le monde se tut et les regards de la pièce se posèrent sur elle. Elle ne supportait plus leurs disputes incessantes. Ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'elle avait vécu une nuit particulièrement traumatisante ? Elle avait besoin de leur soutien, pas de ces querelles insignifiantes.

Elle posa une main sur sa tempe, la frottant doucement. Elle sentit une main étreindre la sienne et elle jeta un regard en coin à Draco, assis à côté d'elle sur l'un des sofas. Contre toute attente et à son grand étonnement, elle était reconnaissante qu'il soit à ses côtés. Depuis la veille, il avait su trouver les mots et les gestes pour la rassurer et la réconforter.

Il était difficile pour elle de concevoir qu'elle trouvait plus de soutien de la part de Draco Malfoy, un homme qu'elle était supposée mépriser, que de la part de son entourage proche.

Ron croisa les bras. Il avait visiblement d'autre choses à dire mais il eut la décence de rester silencieux.

Molly insista pour que Ginny s'installe au Terrier mais cette dernière refusa catégoriquement. La dernière chose qu'elle désirait était d'être de nouveau traitée comme une enfant malade. Même si elle adorait sa mère, cette dernière pouvait se montrer parfois trop maternante et envahissante.

« Dis-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Tu sais que je suis là pour toi. » murmura Hermione tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter le Terrier.

Ginny lui adressa un faible sourire et acquiesça avant de suivre Draco dans la cheminée du séjour. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bâtiment où se situait la firme  _S &P Communications_. Katrina et tous les autres étaient présents dans le bureau de cette dernière.

« Ginny ! » s'exclama Dennis dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce.

Il l'étreignit avec vigueur.

« On s'est tellement inquiétés. » dit-il, dans tous ses états.

Même si les autres ne furent pas aussi démonstratifs que Dennis, ils semblèrent tous partager son inquiétude.

« Je vais bien. » dit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

Elle ne savait pas combien de fois elle avait répété cette phrase aujourd'hui. Rassurer ses proches sur son état lui permettait de ne pas craquer. Comme devant sa famille, Draco les tint au courant de la piste actuelle des Aurors.

« Ils vont le retrouver rapidement. » assura Katrina.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ginny fut soulagée de se retrouver dans la chambre d'ami qu'avait mise Draco à sa disposition. Si l'idée de se retrouver seule l'avait rendue anxieuse quelques heures plutôt, elle ressentait désormais le besoin pressant de s'isoler. Les regards remplis de pitié et d'inquiétude de son entourage la rendaient mal à l'aise. Draco sembla comprendre son besoin de solitude et il la laissa tranquille pendant le reste de la soirée.

Elle fut surprise de trouver ses effets personnels dans la salle de bain et dans la penderie de la chambre. Quelqu'un avait visiblement fait un tour dans son appartement pour ramener ses affaires ici. Il s'agissait probablement de l'assistante de Malfoy ou de Dennis Creevey.

Cette nuit encore elle peina à fermer l'œil et elle ne trouva le sommeil qu'au bout de quelques heures, après s'être tournée et retournée inlassablement dans le lit. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le matin suivant, la première chose qu'elle vit fut de grands yeux globuleux qui l'observaient béatement. Elle esquissa un mouvement de recul.

« Maîtresse est enfin réveillée. » s'exclama l'elfe avec excitation. « Elky ne voulait pas l'effrayer. »

« Je ne suis pas… » commença à protester Ginny, surprise par l'appellation.

« Elky a déjà fait couler un bain pour Maîtresse. » coupa l'elfe. « Lorsque Maîtresse aura terminé, elle pourra prendre son petit-déjeuner. »

Elle fit un geste de la main en direction des fenêtres et les rideaux se tirèrent immédiatement.

« Humm…merci ? » lança Ginny d'un ton incertain.

Elle rabattit les couvertures puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain sous le regard d'Elky qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Dans la salle de bain, la baignoire avait été remplie et des fleurs flottaient à la surface. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la chambre, Ginny constata avec perplexité qu'une robe d'un vert sombre avait été déposée sur le lit. Elle leva un sourcil et se dirigea vers la penderie. Elle y dénicha un sweat-shirt ample ainsi qu'un jean et les revêtit à la hâte.

« Maîtresse n'a pas mis la tenue préparée par Elky ? » demanda soudainement une voix et Ginny sursauta, se cognant le genou contre le coin du lit.

L'elfe avait de nouveau fait apparition dans la chambre et observait Ginny d'un air mécontent.

« Merci, mais je peux choisir mes vêtements seule. Et je ne suis pas ta Maîtresse. » ajouta Ginny d'un ton plus sec qu'elle n'aurait souhaité.

Elle regretta ses paroles lorsqu'elle vit les lèvres de l'elfe trembler, comme si Ginny venait de lui retirer son jouet préféré des mains.

« Maître a demandé à Elky de s'occuper de Miss Weasley comme s'il s'agissait de sa maîtresse. » dit l'elfe d'un ton déboussolé.

« Très bien, peu importe. » répondit Ginny avec impatience. « Appelle-moi comme tu voudras. »

Un sourire béat apparut de nouveau sur les lèvres d'Elky et elle s'empara de la robe posée sur le lit, la secouant sous le nez de Ginny.

« Maîtresse est certaine de ne pas vouloir porter cette tenue ? Maître aime beaucoup cette couleur. » proposa-t-elle avec excitation.

Le regard oblique que lui lança Ginny fut suffisant pour qu'elle s'empresse de ranger la robe dans le placard. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine de l'appartement, Ginny fut surprise d'y croiser Dennis Creevey et Benny Jordan.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda-t-elle. « Où est Draco ? »

« Il est parti au bureau. Il ne voulait pas te réveiller. » l'informa Dennis. « Café ? »

Ginny hocha la tête. Elle avait peu dormi et elle se sentait extenuée. La caféine était donc bienvenue.

« Katrina nous a autorisé à travailler à distance, aujourd'hui. » poursuivit Dennis d'un ton excité.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te laisser sans supervision managériale. » commenta Benny à l'adresse de Dennis.

« Quand le dragon n'est pas là, les goules dansent. » déclara Dennis en faisant mine de jeter la pile de parchemin qu'il tenait dans les airs.

« Je suis un employé modèle et je me sens donc dans l'obligation de reporter à Katrina que l'as comparée à un dragon. » dit Benny avec un sourire moqueur.

La présence de Dennis et Benny lui permit de s'aérer l'esprit et pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Ginny laissa échapper un rire franc.

Les jours qui suivirent, le même manège persista et au moins une personne venait passer quelques heures en compagnie de Ginny. Draco rentrait en général aux alentours de sept heures et ils dinaient parfois ensemble, lorsque Ginny n'était pas enfermée dans sa chambre, à broyer du noir.

« Nous devons nous occuper du courrier de tes fans, Ginny ! » annonça un jour Dennis avec excitation, tandis qu'il entrait dans le large séjour de l'appartement.

Ginny observa d'un air perplexe la liasse de parchemins qu'il extirpa de son sac et qu'il posa sur la table basse en verre. Pour Ginny, l'idée de recevoir des messages enthousiastes et admiratifs de la part d'inconnus était encore étrange.

« Tu as reçu beaucoup de messages de soutien. » lui apprit Dennis, en lui tendant une pile de parchemins. « Les gens sont terriblement désolés d'apprendre ce qui t'es arrivée. »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, interdite, dévisageant Dennis avec confusion.

« Ils sont au courant ? » demanda-t-elle, décontenancée.

Dennis lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Il y a eu un article dans la Gazette à ce sujet. » expliqua Dennis. « Tu n'as pas lu la presse ? »

Depuis son attaque, Ginny s'était totalement coupée du monde. Elle n'avait pas ouvert un seul journal, ni écouté la radio ni même discuté des actualités avec son entourage.

« Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient au courant ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Ginny tu es une personnalité publique, désormais. Les gens savent que certaines informations peuvent valoir une petite fortune s'ils la vendent à la presse. Les Aurors ont interrogé tout ton voisinage, c'est peut-être l'un d'eux. Par expérience, je dirais qu'il est même possible qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un du bureau des Aurors. » dit Dennis en secouant la tête.

Un malaise la parcourut. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle réalisait que sa nouvelle ''célébrité'' devenait une malédiction. La curiosité presque morbide des médias, leur insistance et leur jugement constants devenaient désormais une source d'anxiété perpétuelle pour elle. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir le droit à une vie privée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au premier parchemin. Il provenait d'une certaine Violette Tylliman résidant à  _Bury St Edmunds_. Cette dernière lui témoignait tout son soutien et se disait profondément désolée de cet incident.

Tous les messages suivants furent similaires et ces lettres de soutien de la part de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui firent chaud au cœur et lui remontèrent le moral. Dennis l'aida à répondre à chacune des lettres. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à recevoir du courrier de fans, Katrina avait insisté pour qu'elle réponde à chacune d'entre elles personnellement.

«  _C'est l'occasion de te montrer proche et accessible avec tes fans. Même s'il s'agit d'un simple ''Merci'' ils seront ravis de recevoir une réponse de ta part._ » avait indiqué Katrina, quelques semaines auparavant.

« Je vais nous préparer du thé. » informa Dennis avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine.

Ginny termina le dernier message de remerciements de sa pile et réalisa qu'ils avaient terminé la première pile. Elle tira l'attaché-case de Dennis et trouva une autre pile de messages. D'un geste distrait, elle s'empara du premier message et commença à le lire.

Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'elle en lut le contenu. L'expéditeur prétendait qu'elle méritait ce qui lui était arrivé et qu'il s'agissait de sa punition pour sa relation avec un fils de Mangemort. Les autres lettres de la pile furent semblables à celle-ci. Certains messages étaient tellement remplis de méchanceté et de haine gratuite envers elle qu'elle se sentit nauséeuse. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle vit l'un des parchemins et qu'elle reconnut l'écriture.

_Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi,_ disait le parchemin.

Elle laissa tomber les lettres sur le sol, fébrile. Elle sentit la panique s'insinuer dans tous les recoins de ses membres. Il s'agissait de son harceleur, elle en était certaine. Il comptait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Sa vision se brouilla et elle commença à trembler incontrôlablement.

« Ginny ? » demanda la voix de Dennis, alarmé. « Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Il l'observait avec affolement et ses yeux s'abaissèrent sur la masse de parchemins au sol. Il coula ensuite un regard en direction de son attaché-case et il sembla immédiatement frappé d'une lueur de compréhension.

« Ginny… » commença-t-il. « Tu ne devais pas voir ça. »

Elle jeta dans sa direction un regard interloqué.

« Dans ce cas  _pourquoi_  tu les avais dans tes affaires ? » demanda-t-elle, crispée.

« Je…je les ai prises pour les montrer à Draco Malfoy. Il m'a demandé de surveiller tout ce que tu recevais et… » déclara Dennis, en désarroi.

« Et vous pensiez pouvoir me le cacher ? » demanda-t-elle, sentant une soudaine contrariété monter en elle.

Encore une fois, elle était mise à l'écart. Pourquoi tout son entourage s'attelait-il à la traiter comme une enfant en détresse incapable d'écouter une mauvaise nouvelle ? La panique fut remplacée par la fureur.

« Je pense que tu devrais t'en aller, Dennis. » dit-elle avec froideur.

« Ginny, je suis dé… » commença-t-il, semblant complètement mortifié.

« VA-T'EN ! » hurla-t-elle dans sa direction.

Dennis se précipita de jeter un sort d'attraction en direction des parchemins qui formèrent de nouveau une pile nette avant de se ranger dans son attaché-case. Il jeta un dernier regard navré à Ginny avant de quitter précipitamment l'appartement.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau, quelques heures plus tard, l'appartement était à peine éclairé. Draco Malfoy apparut dans le séjour et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Ginny. Elle était assise sur le canapé, les yeux gonflés et les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Sur la table, se dressait une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu ainsi qu'un verre vide.

Draco rehaussa la luminosité de la pièce et Ginny laissa échapper un grognement, ennuyée par la lumière aveuglante.

« Et dire que je m'attendais à un repas préparé avec amour. » déclara-t-il avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Ginny lui lança un regard hostile, ne semblant pas apprécier sa tentative d'humour.

« Va te faire voir,  _Malfoy._  » cracha-t-elle.

Draco laissa échapper un long soupir puis s'approcha d'un des fauteuils et s'installa face à Ginny.

« Les  _Malfoy_ et  _Weasley_  sont de retour ? » demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil. « De quoi s'agit-il, cette fois ? »

« Personne ne me prend au sérieux,  _voilà_  ce qui se passe  _Malfoy._  J'en ai assez d'être traitée comme une enfant et constamment être gardée dans l'ignorance. » s'exclama Ginny, excédée.

« Si c'est au sujet de ces lettres… » commença-t-il.

« Tu pensais vraiment que c'était une bonne idée de me cacher ces missives ? » demanda-t-elle avec colère.

« Tu ne le réalises peut-être pas,  _Ginny_ , mais tu es mal en point. Je n'étais pas certain que tu sois prête à encaisser tout ça. Peut-être que j'ai eu le tort de te le cacher, mais je n'essayais pas de t'infantiliser, je voulais simplement te protéger. » admit-il avec frustration.

Ses paroles surprirent Ginny et pendant quelques instants, elle n'eut rien à répondre. Depuis son attaque, ses propres réactions lui semblaient imprévisibles. Elle ne s'était jamais interrogée sur ce que Draco avait pu ressentir. Après tout, il avait vécu presque directement son attaque. Il l'avait sauvée de son assaillant, n'avait pas quitté son chevet après l'incident et avait depuis fait de son mieux pour lui apporter du soutien. Elle ne comprenait pas ses propres émotions, comment pouvait-elle s'attendre à ce que Draco le fasse ?

Ginny se frotta la tempe, éreintée. Elle se sentait à bout de nerfs et avait l'impression de totalement perdre pied.

« Je ne vais pas bien. » admit-elle finalement d'une voix éteinte.

C'est la première fois qu'elle avouait de manière vocale son mal-être.

« Tu as encore les coordonnées de ce psychomage ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il hocha la tête.

« Tu as finalement réussi à me faire voir un spécialiste. » dit-elle avec un rire sans joie.

Draco esquissa un faible sourire avant de se servir à son tour un verre de whisky-pur-feu.

Deux jours plus tard, elle se retrouva dans la salle d'attente du cabinet du psychomage recommandé par Draco. La propriétaire du cabinet, Vivian Sizemore, semblait être une autorité dans son milieu. Elle était spécialisée en psychomagie clinique et avait apparemment suivi plusieurs célébrités.

D'un geste nerveux, Ginny remplit le formulaire administratif que le réceptionniste lui tendit. On lui demandait des informations tout à fait anodines : son nom, sa date de naissance, son emploi. Elle se crispa lorsqu'elle dut inscrire la raison de sa présence.

« Miss Weasley ? » demanda une voix.

Ginny releva la tête et son regard croisa les yeux d'une femme corpulente, au visage chaleureux. Ella serra la main de Ginny et l'invita à entrer dans son bureau et à s'installer sur un fauteuil de salon en cuir. Ginny s'exécuta, triturant nerveusement ses mains.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquez ce qui vous amène ici, aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ginny laisser échapper un long soupir.  _Par où commencer_  ? se demanda-t-elle.

Étrangement, cette première séance se déroula mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginée. Elle s'était présentée dans le cabinet remplie d'appréhension et d'interrogations. Vivian décrivit ce premier rendez-vous comme un test. Elle souhaitait s'assurer que Ginny se sente à l'aise avec sa démarche thérapeutique.

Après la séance, elle retrouva Draco dans les locaux de  _Machinations Malforescentes_ , son entreprise. Lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau, elle reconnut immédiatement l'Auror qui avait pris sa déposition, le jour de son agression.

« Miss Weasley. » salua-t-il tandis qu'elle s'approchait du bureau. « J'expliquais à monsieur Malfoy que la piste sur laquelle nous étions n'a malheureusement rien donné. »

A ces paroles, Ginny se sentit accablée par un poids supplémentaire.

« Pour des raisons de sécurité, nous allons mettre en place une surveillance de proximité. Il arrive parfois que nous devions le faire pour des politiques ou des célébrités. » indiqua-t-il d'une voix grave.

Ginny hocha la tête, partagée entre l'appréhension et le soulagement.

« L'un de nos Aurors les plus expérimentés sera chargé de gérer le dispositif de sécurité pour vous. » poursuivit-il. « Il ne devrait pas tarder. »

A cet instant, deux coups contre la porte se firent entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'entrée s'ouvrait et les yeux de Ginny Weasley s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur le visage d'Harry Potter.


	20. Chapter 20

**XX**

«  _Bonjour Ginny._  » salua Harry Potter d'une voix tranquille. « Ça faisait un bail. »

Cela faisait en effet plusieurs mois que Ginny ne l'avait pas croisé. Il occupait désormais un poste à responsabilités au sein du Bureau des Aurors et il participait désormais rarement aux rassemblements de la famille Weasley organisés par Molly une à deux fois par mois.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-elle avec surprise. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Comme j'étais en train de l'expliquer, Miss Weasley, c'est l'Auror Potter qui se chargera de garantir votre sécurité. » expliqua Gawain Robards.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse énoncer la moindre parole, Draco Malfoy intervint :

« Je croyais que tu étais haut placé chez les Aurors, Potter. J'imagine que les missions de protections sont gérées par des recrues moins…  _gradés_? » dit-il d'une voix traînante, dardant sur Harry un regard froid.

« Pas vraiment. » répondit Harry d'un ton neutre sans même jeter un regard dans la direction de Draco. « Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais passer en revue la procédure. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à mettre en place. »

La garde rapprochée organisée par le Bureau des Aurors impliquait une surveillance constante. Elle serait escortée lors de tous ses déplacements à l'extérieur par Harry. Les seuls moments où la surveillance serait réduite étaient les moments où elle serait à son domicile (ou plutôt à celui de Malfoy.) Toutefois, un autre Auror, partenaire d'Harry, assurerait la garde à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Harry apposa ensuite un sortilège sur la baguette de Ginny.

« C'est un sort de pistage. » expliqua-t-il. « Nous serons en mesure de savoir où tu te trouves à tout moment. »

« Pas de confidentialité ni de vie privée. » commenta Ginny avec un faible sourire.

« On pourra prononcer ces mots lorsque nous aurons retrouvé ce forcené. » assura Harry avec sérieux.

Il resta extrêmement professionnel durant toute l'entrevue. A plusieurs reprises, toutefois, Draco l'interrompit avec des remarques désobligeantes et pinailla sur des détails insignifiants. Pour une raison obscure, il ne semblait pas enchanté par la présence d'Harry. Ginny lui jeta un regard ennuyé qu'il ignora totalement.

« Je veux être certain que Potter sache ce qu'il fait. Après tout, on connait tous son historique. Il adore courir après le danger. »

« Ça fait des années Malfoy, les gens  _changent_. A moins que tu sois resté le même gamin irritant et désagréable que tu étais à l'époque. » répondit Harry d'un ton sec.

Malfoy parut sur le point de répondre d'un ton cinglant mais Robards s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, visiblement gêné par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Ginny secoua la tête.

Harry et Robards quittèrent la pièce afin d'aller gérer quelques formalités administratives. Lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, Ginny vit un autre Auror posté devant la porte. Il s'agissait probablement du partenaire qu'avait mentionné Harry. Elle attendit que la porte soit de nouveau close pour se retourner vers Draco, croisant les bras.

« On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? » interrogea-t-il.

« De t _ous_  les Aurors du Ministère, il fallait que ce soit fichu  _Potter_  ? » commenta-t-il avec irritation.

Ses paroles n'étaient même pas dirigées envers Ginny. Il semblait faire ce commentaire à lui-même.

« Ne devrait-ton pas être reconnaissant qu'il soit mandaté pour cette mission ? Harry est l'un des meilleurs Aurors du pays. Pourquoi es-tu aussi réfractaire ? » insista Ginny.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Premièrement Potter est la petite coqueluche du pays. Il risque d'attirer plus l'attention qu'autre chose. Deuxièmement, je paie une petite fortune pour ce service et je ne veux pas prendre des risques supplémentaires. Troisièmement… »

Il s'interrompit subitement comme s'il se retenait de dire quelque chose.

« Troisièmement,  _quoi_  ? » demanda Ginny, confuse.

« Rien. J'imagine que je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Et tu sembles si  _ravie_ à l'idée d'être protégée par Saint Potter. » cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Ginny décela une contrariété manifeste dans ses paroles et fut prise de court par le ton accusateur présent dans sa voix.

« Tu penses vraiment que je veux me retrouver dans cette situation ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton blessé. « Que j'ai envie d'être harcelée et agressée ou voire  _pire_? »

Elle était outrée par ses accusations injustes. Ces derniers jours avaient été un véritable calvaire pour elle et il était très bien placé pour le savoir. Ce stress constant, cette angoisse perpétuelle, la peur qui lui nouait l'estomac. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il en rajoute avec cette attitude déplaisante.

Draco sembla réaliser qu'il était allé trop loin dans ses paroles car il ajouta :

« Je veux simplement… » commença-t-il avec frustration.

« Je m'en contrefiche. Mets ta fierté mal placée de côté pour une fois. » dit-elle d'un ton glacial avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas furibond.

Elle sortit en trombe de la pièce, claquant la porte avec violence derrière elle.

Les jours qui suivirent furent burlesques, faute de meilleur terme. Même si elle était rassurée par la présence d'un Auror compétent à ses côtés, la présence continuelle d'Harry sembla créer des conflits. Prétendre que Draco Malfoy était agacé par la situation aurait sans doute été un euphémisme. Il semblait extrêmement contrarié par la vue d'Harry Potter et ne se gênait pas pour le faire savoir avec des remarques désobligeantes à l'égard d'Harry.

D'autre part, Katrina ajoutait de plus en plus de travail à Ginny. Son emploi du temps était désormais plein à craquer d'activités en tout genre – Apparitions publiques, déjeuners de réseautage, rencontres avec des associations et des marques ou bien cours de prise de paroles en public. Ginny n'avait presque plus une seule minute pour elle. Harry la suivait telle une ombre dans chacun de ses déplacements. Il était tellement discret qu'elle oubliait parfois sa présence.

Le seul moment où la garde rapprochée cessait était lorsqu'elle rentrait en fin de journée. Harry faisait toutefois toujours un tour de reconnaissance dans l'appartement de Malfoy afin de s'assurer que tout était en place avant de quitter les lieux. Ils avaient installé quelques affaires féminines dans la chambre et la salle de bain de Draco afin de donner l'impression que Ginny et lui partageait un lit. Ginny devait être particulièrement vigilante à ce qu'elle disait en présence d'Harry au sujet de Draco, pour ne pas éveiller sa curiosité et le faire questionner leur couple fictif.

Un soir, elle rentra aux alentours de huit heures du soir. Elle avait passé la soirée dans l'atelier de Madame Patty en compagnie de Benny pour des essayages qui avaient duré plus longtemps que prévu. Draco était déjà de retour et il était installé près de son bar personnel dans le large séjour, un verre rempli dans les mains. Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle, puis sur Harry qui lui emboitait le pas, elle ressentit un malaise immédiat. La lueur dans les yeux de Draco n'annonçait rien de bon.

Elle l'observa avec perplexité tandis qu'il s'approcha d'elle et qu'il glissait un bras ferme autour de sa taille. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour se défaire de l'étreinte, consciente du regard d'Harry sur eux.

« Potter. » lança Draco d'une voix doucereuse. « On a encore sauvé le monde, aujourd'hui ? »

Il s'agissait d'une provocation évidente. Harry ne sembla pas vouloir relever et Ginny le remercia intérieurement pour le self control dont il faisait preuve devant les micro-agressions permanentes de Draco envers lui.

« Dis-moi Potter. » poursuivit Draco d'une voix doucereuse. « Quel effet ça te fait de voir que Ginevra m'a choisi ? »

Ginny se figea, mortifiée par cette question inattendue.

« Je n'ai pas de commentaire à faire sur les choix de Ginny. » répondit-il d'une voix neutre. « Aussi  _surprenants_  soient-ils. »

Même si sa voix était restée impassible, elle put déceler une lueur d'agacement passer dans les yeux verts d'Harry. Ginny s'empressa de poser une main sur le torse de Draco. Elle se tourna vers lui, de façon à ce qu'Harry ne puisse pas voir son visage. Draco baissa le regard sur elle et elle lui lança un regard assassin et lourd de menaces.

« Je crois que Draco a pris un verre de trop. » dit-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée. « Excuse-le Harry et merci pour tout. On se voit demain ? »

Elle entendit à peine la réponse d'Harry et elle attendit que bruit de la porte qui se claquait lui parvienne aux oreilles. Aussitôt, elle posa un doigt accusateur sur le torse de Draco.

« Tu n'as pas bientôt terminé ton cirque ? » demanda-t-elle avec irritation. « Pourquoi cherche-tu à rendre tout encore plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà ? »

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco.

« J'ai l'occasion de malmener Saint Potter. Tu imagines bien que j'ai vais en profiter. » avança-t-il d'un ton satisfait.

« Ça ne lui fait aucun effet. » avança Ginny en levant les yeux ciel. « Tu perds ton temps. »

« Il le dissimule. » assura Draco. « Il doit enrager intérieurement à l'idée de savoir que son ex petite-amie soit à moi. »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, mi- stupéfaite, mi- outrée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

«  _Je_  ne t'appartiens  _pas_ , Malfoy. Et j'apprécierais que tu ne parles pas de moi comme si j'étais un objet. » dit-elle entre ses dents.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle dégagea son bras de sa taille et se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas furieux. Elle retira sa veste d'un geste enragé et la jeta sur son lit, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

Pour une raison obscure, Draco Malfoy  _L'Infect_  était de retour et elle était désormais épuisée par ses changements de personnalité imprévisibles. Après son attaque, il s'était montré tellement prévenant et attentif envers elle. Elle avait même senti que cet incident les avait rapprochés. Depuis qu'Harry Potter était dans les parages, toutefois, Draco semblait irascible et cette attitude commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Harry vint la trouver devant l'appartement de Draco, elle lui adressa un sourire.

« J'ai une heure libre avant de devoir rejoindre Dennis sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ça te dit de prendre un café ? » proposa-t-elle d'un ton enjoué qui sonna trop exagéré à ses propres oreilles.

« Si tu veux. » répondit-il, sans entrain.

Il ne semblait pas particulièrement enthousiasmé à l'idée. Ginny décida de ne pas s'en formaliser. Elle souhaitait apaiser les tensions et elle était bien décidée à avoir une conversation à ce sujet.

Ils se rendirent chez Florian Fortarôme, le café préféré de Ginny. Il était encore tôt et elle constata avec soulagement qu'aucun photographe ne l'assiégea. Elle avait revêtu un chapeau capeline en laine vintage et des larges lunettes noires comme à chaque fois qu'elle sortait désormais en public.

A ses côtés, Harry Potter était méconnaissable. La couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux avait changé, les traits de son visage étaient différents et sa cicatrice avait totalement disparu. Pour éviter d'être reconnu, il avait pris l'habitude d'altérer son apparence lors de certaines missions, lui avait-il dit. Il aurait probablement plus attiré l'attention du public que ne l'aurait fait Ginny.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à l'une des tables isolées du café, Ginny tourna nerveusement sa petite cuillère dans sa tasse de café. Elle laissa finalement échapper un soupir et se jeta à l'eau :

« Pour être totalement honnête avec toi, Harry, je voulais qu'on discute de certaines choses toi et moi. » dit-elle.

Harry hocha la tête, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Tout d'abord sache que je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois en charge de ma sécurité. C'est rassurant pour moi d'être avec quelqu'un que je connais. » admit-elle.

Elle posa sa cuillère sur le rebord de son assiette à tasse.

« Cependant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu étais distant avec moi, et je veux être certaine qu'il n'y a aucune animosité entre nous. » dit-elle en levant les yeux dans sa direction.

Elle croisa son regard surpris.

« Pourquoi y aurait-il de l'animosité entre nous ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton ébahi.

« Eh bien, tu me parles  _à peine_  à moins que ça concerne cette mission. Je pensais que nous étions  _amis._  » avança-t-elle.

Depuis qu'il était en charge de son dispositif de sécurité, elle avait presque l'impression de se trouver en compagnie d'un étranger. Il était resté extrêmement distant et professionnel, lui adressant peu la parole. Il avait écourté toutes ses tentatives pour entamer une conversation personnelle. Contre toute attente, un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry.

« Ne le prends pas personnellement, Ginny. Je veux vraiment que tu comprennes la manière dont je travaille. Lorsque je suis en charge de ta sécurité, cela devient ma priorité. Je dois rester en alerte à chaque seconde afin d'anticiper toute situation où tu pourrais te retrouver en danger. Pour le faire le plus efficacement possible, je préfère séparer le professionnel du personnel, du moins pendant cette mission. » expliqua-t-il. « Mais ça ne change rien à notre relation, et  _bien évidemment_  que nous sommes toujours amis. »

Ses paroles rassurèrent Ginny et elle soupira de soulagement.

« Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que… » commença-t-elle.

Elle s'interrompit, se sentant désormais stupide d'avoir été aussi paranoïaque.

« Que croyais-tu ? Que j'étais furieux contre toi au sujet de ta relation avec Draco Malfoy. » demanda Harry en levant un sourcil.

Elle hocha la tête, embarrassée.

« Je ne vais pas prétendre que je ne suis pas surpris par ta relation avec Malfoy, mais je pensais ce que j'ai dit hier. Tu es libre de faire tes choix, et je n'ai aucun commentaire à faire là-dessus. Si tu es heureuse, c'est le principal. Même s'il s'agit de la fouine. » ajouta-t-il avec amusement.

Ginny lui adressa un regard réprobateur mais un sourire éclatant éclaira son visage.

« Admet qu'il n'était pas complètement incohérent de ma part de penser cela. » dit-elle. « Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des mois et j'imagine que Ron t'as fait des commentaires. »

« Crois-moi Ginny, j'ai dû subir  _des heures_  de plainte à ce sujet de la part de Ron. » assura—t-il avec une grimace.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Ginny, avec curiosité.

Cela signifiait qu'ils avaient des conversations privées à son sujet. Harry hocha la tête, mais ne sembla pas vouloir ajouter de détails.

« Pour être totalement honnête avec toi, Malfoy n'avait pas tort lorsqu'il a dit que les Aurors de mon grade n'étaient pas affectés à ce genre de mission. » indiqua-t-il distraitement alors qu'il avalait une gorgée de son expresso.

Ginny lui adressa un regard décontenancé.

« Toute ta famille a été très affectée par ton agression. Et tout le monde était d'accord sur le fait que tu devais être entourée par quelqu'un de confiance. J'ai donc insisté pour gérer ta sécurité. » admit Harry.

Ginny esquissa un faible sourire et une lueur d'angoisse passa dans son visage. L'enquête des Aurors n'avait pas fait de progrès conséquents et ils semblaient n'avoir aucun suspect pour le moment.

« Nous allons le retrouver Ginny, n'aie pas d'inquiétudes. » assura Harry.

Elle hocha la tête, désirant sincèrement croire en ses paroles.

« Mais puisque nous discutons entre amis, je veux essayer de comprendre. Pourquoi Malfoy ? » demanda soudainement Harry, désormais curieux.

Ginny sentit ses joues changer de couleur immédiatement.

« Il a changé. Il n'est plus le Draco Malfoy que nous connaissions. » dit-elle. « Même si certaines habitudes sont difficiles à perdre. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ressentait le besoin de défendre Draco Malfoy.

« Tu as beaucoup changé également. Je suis impressionnée par ton self-control. Il y a dix ans, tu n'aurais jamais pu rester de marbre face à ses provocations. » fit-elle remarquer.

« Je le dois beaucoup à mon entrainement d'Auror. J'ai appris rapidement que mon impulsivité ne serait pas en compatible avec cette activité professionnelle. » indiqua-t-il.

Ginny était impressionnée de voir le niveau de maturité qu'avait connu Harry Potter durant ces dernières années. Il semblait si posé et si confiant loin de l'adolescent impétueux et fougueux qu'il avait été à l'époque où ils s'étaient fréquentés.

Une partie d'elle-même regrettait que cela n'ait pas fonctionné entre eux. Être amoureuse de quelqu'un comme Harry Potter aurait été tellement plus simple émotionnellement. Mais  _non_ , il avait fallu qu'elle jette son dévolu sur des mauvais garçons. Ses choix romantiques douteux furent notamment l'un des sujets de conversations qu'elle aborda avec Vivian Sizemore, la psychomage qu'elle avait commencé à consulter.

« Vous avez mentionné être abonnée aux relations toxiques. Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » questionna Vivian.

« J'ai l'impression de n'être attirée que par des personnes émotionnellement inaccessibles. » répondit Ginny en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Lorsqu'elle faisait un bilan des relations de ces dernières années, elles avaient toutes suivi le même schéma. Le début était idyllique, digne d'un ton compte de fée. Lorsqu'elle commençait à s'attacher toutefois, ils changeaient totalement de comportement. Puis lentement, les relations devenaient négatives et épuisantes.

« Vous parlez d'un changement brusque pendant ces relations. Est-ce que vous pensez que certains signes étaient visibles ? » interrogea Vivian.

Ginny acquiesça la tête lentement. Les signes avant-coureurs avaient toujours été là, elle avait simplement choisi de les ignorer. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle avait toujours été attirée par des mauvaises qualités chez les hommes.

« Je crois qu'une partie de moi pense que c'est ce que je mérite. » avoua Ginny avec embarras.

Les séances en compagnie de Vivian lui avait fait réaliser qu'elle avait un réel problème de confiance en elle lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses relations amoureuses. Elle avait toujours cette voix parasite, au fond de son esprit, lui assurant qu'elle n'était  _pas_  à la hauteur. Elle se sentait donc parfois forcée d'agir de manière dramatique pour compenser.

« Il arrive parfois que ce type de comportement trouve son origine dans l'enfance et dans les premières relations avec les hommes. Pourriez-vous me décrire le rapport que vous entreteniez avec votre père ? »

« Mon père est fantastique – il a toujours été présent pour moi et il m'a toujours traitée comme une princesse. » assura-t-elle avec un sourire. « J'ai des bonnes relations avec mes frères, même s'ils me surprotègent à parfois à outrance. »

« Avez-vous vécu un incident particulier dans votre jeunesse qui pourrait être en cause ? » poursuivit Vivian.

Ginny sentit son estomac se nouer immédiatement. Elle savait _exactement_  l'origine de ses troubles et elle n'était pas certaine d'être capable d'aborder ce sujet.

« Ginny ? » continua la psychomage.

« J'ai été… possédée lorsque j'avais 11 ans. » articula finalement, à voix basse.

Elle relata l'expérience traumatisante qu'elle avait vécu pendant sa première année à Poudlard. Pendant des mois, Tom Jedusor l'avait manipulée et avait disposé de son corps et son esprit comme une vulgaire marionnette. Elle s'était retrouvée à sa merci totale, incapable de dissocier la réalité de ses états seconds et inapte à faire la différence entre le bien et le mal. A l'époque, recevoir l'attention de quelqu'un comme lui l'avait flattée et elle avait tout fait pour conserver son intérêt et ses faveurs.

Elle rapporta à Vivian les choses horribles qu'il l'avait forcée à faire, les élèves qu'elle avait mis en danger à cause de sa naïveté et de stupidité. Elle sentit une boule lui obstruer la gorge tandis qu'elle parlait des souvenirs qui l'avaient hanté les années durant à la suite de ces évènements. Elle payait sans doute désormais les conséquences de ses actes.

« Tout était de ma faute. » dit-elle, incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

Elle ne voulait pas pleurer comme une idiote devant une inconnue. Elle se sentait tellement pitoyable et faible.

La psychomage lui tendit une boite de mouchoirs qu'elle accepta avec reconnaissance.

« Je…suis…désolée. » murmura Ginny d'une voix étranglée tandis qu'elle épongeait ses yeux.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez Ginny, prenez votre temps. » assura la psychomage.

Après quelques minutes, elle parvint finalement à se calmer.

« A l'époque, a-t'il été envisagé de vous faire consulter un spécialiste ? » demanda Vivian.

« Les mois suivants, je faisais des cauchemars terribles. Mes parents ne savaient pas quoi faire. On leur a conseillé de me faire suivre par un psychomage. J'ai parlé à quelqu'un une fois. » répondit Ginny.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir continué ? » questionna Vivian.

« Mes parents n'avaient pas les moyens de me faire suivre régulièrement par un spécialiste. Je savais que ma mère s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas pouvoir le faire. J'ai décidé de mentir et je leur ai dit que les cauchemars avaient cessé. Je ne voulais pas leur causer plus d'inquiétude et de culpabilité. J'ai préféré souffrir en silence. » avoua-t-elle.

« Pendant combien de temps les cauchemars ont-ils duré ? »

« Pendant les trois premiers mois, c'était tous les jours. Je ne dormais que deux ou trois heures par jour. Puis ils ont commencé à s'espacer et devenir de moins en moins fréquents. Ils se sont arrêtés peu avant mes quatorze ans. » indiqua-t-elle.

Elle réalisa que ses cauchemars avaient cessé lorsqu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec son premier petit-ami, Michael Corner.

Elle était parvenue à dissimuler son traumatisme dans une boite bien fermée avant de l'engouffrer dans un endroit éloigné de son cerveau, à l'abri de tous les regards. Pendant des années, cela avait fonctionné à merveille. Lorsque Narcissa Malfoy lui avait montré la photo de son défunt mari Lucius, la boite avait menacé de revenir à la charge. Après son agression, toutefois, tout était remonté à la surface. Elle était redevenue cette enfant sans défense et manipulable, incapable de se protéger.

Lorsque Ginny fut de retour chez Draco, elle le trouva installé sur l'un des fauteuils du sofa, plongé dans un livre. Un verre de whisky-pur-feu était posé sur la table.

« Tu permets ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant la bouteille.

Il hocha la tête et elle s'empara de la bouteille avant de se servir un verre à son tour. Elle fut particulièrement généreuse sur la dose. Puis elle s'installa aux côtés de Draco, et laissa échapper un soupir à en fendre l'âme.

« Journée difficile ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle avalait avidement une gorgée de la liqueur.

Une chaleur lui envahit immédiatement la poitrine à cause du whisky-pur-feu. Elle hocha la tête. Depuis la dernière interaction qu'ils avaient eu en présence d'Harry, elle avait totalement ignoré Draco, hautement agacée par son attitude désagréable.

Encore une preuve de sa propre attitude passive agressive. Malfoy avait raison, elle se sentait toujours dans l'obligation d'être dans le conflit, en particulier avec les hommes. Elle s'énervait et claquait la porte comme une enfant capricieuse au lieu de communiquer clairement et calmement sur ses frustrations. Cette séance avec sa psychomage lui avait fait réaliser beaucoup de choses à son sujet. Et malheureusement, elle n'était pas des plus positives.

Un silence s'installa et Ginny observa distraitement le liquide ambré dans son verre.

« Dis-moi, Draco. » dit-elle finalement. « Me trouve-tu difficile à vivre ? »

Il sembla dérouté par sa question inopinée et lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil, comme s'il tentait de jauger s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie ou non.

« C'est une question piège ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Absolument pas. » dit-elle en secouant frénétiquement de la tête.

« Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir répondre à cette question de manière honnête sans m'attirer tes foudres. Ça en dit long. » dit-il.

« Je suis sérieuse. Je suis prête à entendre ce que tu vas me dire, ne t'en fais pas. Je veux que tu sois honnête. » assura-t-elle, lui lançant un regard encourageant.

Il se redressa inconfortablement, arborant cet air qui signifiait presque ' _'Je vais le regretter._ ''

« Entendu. » dit-il finalement en terminant son verre avant de le poser sur la table.

« Ce n'est un secret pour personne que tu as tendance à agir de manière exagérée voire dramatique. » commença-t-il.

Il s'arrêta, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Ginny réagisse mais cette dernière resta tranquille, levant un sourcil pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Tu as aussi tendance à penser que seuls tes sentiments et tes états d'âmes comptent. Tu peux me dire  _tout_ ce que tu souhaites, aussi négatif que cela puisse être, et  _je_  suis supposé l'accepter. Mais si j'ai le malheur de te faire une remarque que  _tu_  n'apprécies pas, c'est la fin du monde. » poursuivit-il. « Le monde ne tourne pas uniquement autour de toi. »

Ginny fut prise au dépourvu par sa franchise. Les paroles de Draco résonnèrent désagréablement dans ses oreilles. Immédiatement, elle ressentit ce besoin presque vital de se défendre et se justifier face à ses accusations. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas le faire. Elle lui avait demandé d'être honnête et c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait eu en retour. Elle aurait été totalement hypocrite de lui reprocher sa franchise maintenant.

Elle avala une gorgée de sa boisson, tentant de dissimuler son trouble. Si elle voulait être totalement honnête, ces critiques l'affectaient. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était probablement le fait qu'il n'avait pas tort.

« Vais-je me faire attaquer par une horde de créatures ailées dans les prochaines secondes ? » interrogea Draco.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire nerveux. Elle secoua la tête, levant les yeux au plafond.

« Non mais crois-moi, je me retiens. » ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de l'humeur.

« Eh bien, j'imagine que c'est à ton tour. » lança Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Ginny, en levant un sourcil.

« Tu m'as laissé t'expliquer pourquoi je te trouve compliquée à vivre. Il est normal que tu puisses le faire aussi. » indiqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Par où commencer… » dit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir. « La liste est tellement longue. »

Elle éclata d'un rire plus franc cette fois devant le regard outré qu'il arbora.

« C'était une plaisanterie. » assura-t-elle, avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Parfois j'ai du mal à cerner ton attitude. J'ai l'impression que j'aurais plus de chance de gagner à la loterie plutôt que de comprendre comment tu vas réagir. Certains jours tu es agréable et compréhensif et je m'étonne même à t'apprécier. Puis sans raison, tu deviens complètement abject et blessant. C'est épuisant. Je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser et sur laquelle de tes personnalités je vais tomber. »

Elle observa attentivement sa réaction. Comme d'habitude, il garda son air impassible et elle ne parvint pas à sonder son expression. Finalement, il s'empara à nouveau de la bouteille de liqueur sur la table et remplit de nouveau le verre de Ginny ainsi que le sien.

« Je te propose de faire un pacte. » commença Draco.

« Lequel ? » demanda-t-elle avec confusion.

« Nous avons encore quelques mois à passer ensemble et nous avons donc tout intérêt à faire en sorte que tout se passe bien entre nous. Que dirais-tu de faire des efforts ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Très bien. » accepta-t-elle en tendant son verre dans sa direction afin de trinquer.

Leurs verres se rencontrèrent dans un claquement sonore. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Draco – un véritable sourire, pas un rictus moqueur. Ginny se sentit immédiatement plus détendue et elle lui rendit un sourire éblouissant. Sa psychomage n'avait pas tort, finalement. La  _communication_  semblait être la clef.

Elle passa une soirée agréable en compagnie de Draco, remplie de conversations sérieuses, de plaisanteries stupides et de rires aux éclats. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait un peu trop forcé sur la boisson lorsqu'elle esquissa un geste pour attraper son verre sur la table et manqua de tomber du fauteuil. Elle sentit la main de Draco attraper son bras, l'empêchant de chuter.

« Doucement. » dit-il avec amusement.

Il ne semblait pas totalement sobre mais il était loin de l'état d'ébriété de Ginny. Cette dernière éclata d'un fou rire incontrôlable tandis qu'elle se redressait sur le fauteuil.

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir. » annonça Draco. « Tu es ivre. »

« Non, non, non. » assura-t-elle, entre ses rires. « Je suis parfaitement sobre. »

Elle reçut un regard dubitatif de la part de Draco. Elle l'observa avec étonnement tandis qu'il se levait et tendait une main dans sa direction.

« Lève-toi, dans ce cas. » dit-il.

Elle se redressa, tentant de se relever avec difficulté. Elle parvint à se remettre debout sans l'aide de Draco et elle lui jeta un regard entendu du style « Ah ! Tu vois ? » Lorsqu'elle esquissa un pas, toutefois, elle commença à tituber. Encore une fois, les réflexes de Draco furent remarquables et il la retint par la taille, l'empêchant à nouveau de chuter.

« Peut-être que je suis ivre…  _Un petit peu._  » admit-elle en gloussant.

Elle se laissa tomber contre le torse de Draco, comme un appui. Une odeur opulente et boisée lui chatouilla les narines.

« Tu sens bon, Malfoy. » dit-elle en respirant l'effluve.

Ses pieds se décollèrent du sol et elle se sentit soudainement hissée dans l'air. Draco venait de la soulever dans ses bras. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » interrogea-t-elle avec surprise.

« Je ne vais pas te traîner sur le sol. » répondit-il en se dirigeant dans le couloir. « Je n'ai pas toute la nuit. »

Ginny ne protesta pas, se contentant de jouer avec l'un des boutons de la chemise de Draco, un air un peu benêt sur le visage. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se sentit déposée dans la chaleur et le confort de ses draps.

« Je suis une jeune femme décente, Draco. Tu ne peux pas me mettre au lit, ainsi. » dit-elle d'un ton ironique en laissant reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller moelleux.

« Ma mère m'a bien élevé, je sais garder mes mains dans mes poches. » répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Je ne suis pas à ton goût, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle avec un rire. « Après tout, je suis une  _Weasley_. »

Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'il rabattait les couvertures sur elle.

«  _Si tu savais._  » fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, à sa grande surprise, elle se réveilla sans gueule de bois, probablement grâce au whiskey-pur-feu haut de gamme de Draco. Elle rabattit les couvertures et prit une position assise sur le lit.

Alors qu'elle se frottait les yeux, se bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur lorsqu'elle remarqua la tenue qu'elle portait. Il s'agissait d'une nuisette en soie délicate d'une teinte vert impérial. Elle se rappelait distinctement être allée au lit avec sa tenue de ville la veille.

« Maîtresse a bien dormi ? » demanda une voix guillerette, la faisant sursauter.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage rapetissé d'Elky, l'elfe de maison de Draco et elle sentit immédiatement son irritation grandir en elle. Depuis qu'elle avait emménagé dans l'appartement, elle avait dû supporter la présence envahissante et indiscrète de la petite créature. Elle suivait constamment Ginny et il ne passait pas une heure sans qu'elle ne lui pose une question.

Pire encore, Ginny avait le désagréable sentiment qu'Elky tentait de jouer les entremetteuses entre Draco et elle. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait proposé à Ginny de revêtir certains vêtements ou d'opter pour certaines coiffures ou accessoires, qui, selon l'elfe, plairaient ''grandement'' à son Maître.

« J'imagine que tu es la responsable ? » demanda Ginny en pointant du doigt la nuisette osée.

« Elky a vu Maître accompagner Maîtresse dans sa chambre hier soir. Maîtresse est allée dormir sans se changer. » dit l'elfe.

« Et je n'avais rien d'autre de plus  _approprié_ pour dormir, c'est ça ? » demanda Ginny d'in ton sarcastique en levant un sourcil dubitatif.

« Maîtresse ne s'est pas réveillée avant le départ du Maître ce matin. Il n'a pas pu voir sa tenue. » poursuivit l'elfe avec déception.

Ginny émit un grognement. Cette elfe la fatiguait.

« Ton maître et moi sommes uniquement en train de cohabiter, rien d'autre. » répliqua Ginny.

« Pourtant Maîtresse paraissait bien émoustillée hier soir. Et Elky l'a entendu deux fois prononcer le prénom du Maître dans son sommeil. » indiqua Elky avec excitation, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Outrée, Ginny commença à balbutier des négations et des justifications incohérentes. Le sourire béat d'Elky la rendait folle. Elle s'empara de l'un des oreilles et fit mine de le jeter dans la direction de l'elfe. Cette dernière s'empressa de quitter la pièce, visiblement très satisfaite.

Une heure plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans les locaux de  _S &P Communications_. Harry resta hors de la pièce tandis qu'elle entrait dans la salle de réunion de la firme. Elle était arrivée en avance et seule Grazyna s'y trouvait déjà, plongée dans une pile de parchemins. Ginny lui adressa un sourire tandis qu'elle s'installait à son tour à la table.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Grazyna.

« Je vais bien et toi ? » répondit robotiquement Ginny.

« Je veux dire, comment vas-tu  _vraiment_? Après l'attaque et tout le reste ? » insista Grazyna d'un air grave.

Ginny se figea, déroutée par la question. Après quelques secondes, toutefois, elle s'autorisa à perdre le masque qu'elle avait revêtu elle haussa les épaules.

« Je fais de mon mieux pour essayer de passer outre. » avoua Ginny. « Mais je ne serai pas tranquille tant qu'il ne sera pas appréhendé. »

Grazyna hocha la tête et Ginny vit une lueur triste passer dans son visage.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens. » admit Grazyna, les yeux soudainement vides. « J'ai aussi été agressée il y a quatre ans. »

Ginny lui jeta un regard médusé.

« Je suis désolée de l'entendre. » répondit Ginny avec gravité.

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de demander :

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ça a débuté exactement comme toi, j'ai commencé à me faire harceler. Il s'agissait d'un employé de l'ancienne entreprise où je travaillais. Pendant des mois il a essayé de m'inviter à sortir. Un jour, j'ai fait l'erreur d'accepter l'un de ses rendez-vous. Ça a été une catastrophe et je lui ai dit que je préférais qu'on arrête de se voir. A partir de cet instant, il a commencé à m'envoyer des lettres constamment, n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de m'adresser la parole sur notre lieu de travail. Je lui ai dit que je préviendrais les Ressources Humaines s'il continuait ainsi. Au début, ma menace a semblé fonctionner. Puis il a recommencé à m'envoyer des lettres quelques semaines plus tard. A deux reprises, il s'est même présenté à mon domicile pour essayer de me parler. Je vivais seule avec mon fils et j'étais terrorisée à l'idée qu'il lui fasse du mal. J'ai contacté les Aurors. Ils ont prétendu ne rien pouvoir faire car il n'avait rien fait d'illégal. » ajouta-t-elle avec amertume.

Grazyna tritura nerveusement le parchemin qui se trouvait face à elle.

« Un jour, je me suis réveillée en pleine nuit car j'ai entendu un bruit à l'intérieur de la maison. Il était dans ma chambre. J'ai essayé d'attraper ma baguette sur la table de chevet mais il s'est jeté sur moi pour m'empêcher de bouger. Mon fils, Nolan, était dans sa chambre en train de dormir et j'étais terrorisée à l'idée qu'il puisse lui faire du mal alors… » raconta-t-elle.

Elle s'interrompit, visiblement bouleversée. Elle inspira profondément, et sa voix se fit plus tremblante lorsqu'elle continua :

« Alors je ne me suis pas débattue. Il a abusé de moi. » acheva-t-elle.

Ginny l'observa avec effroi, épouvantée par son histoire.

« Je…je suis tellement désolée… » murmura Ginny, avec désarroi.

Elle était profondément choquée et horrifiée par les paroles de Grazyna. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer les horreurs que Grazyna avait dû endurer.

« Cela a été très difficile pour moi de m'en remettre. Je ne suis pas totalement remise, pour te dire la vérité. Heureusement que Nolan est là, c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle… »

Grazyna s'interrompit de nouveau et il lui fallut quelques instants pour poursuivre.

« Je comprends le sentiment de vulnérabilité et d'impuissance que tu ressens actuellement. Après mon attaque, j'ai commencé une thérapie mais j'ai également débuté des cours d'autodéfense. »

Elle sortit son portefeuille de son sac à main et sembla y chercher quelque chose. Elle extirpa finalement une carte de visite qu'elle fit glisser sur la table en direction de Ginny.

« Cette femme peut t'apprendre à utiliser ta magie sans que tu n'aies besoin d'utiliser ta baguette magique. Si j'avais eu cette aptitude, j'aurais pu me défendre contre cette ordure et tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. » dit Grazyna. « Voici ses coordonnées. Je pense que cela pourrait être une bonne initiative pour toi, même psychologiquement. »

« M…merci Grazyna. » murmura Ginny, encore chamboulée par ces révélations.

Il était rare qu'elle discute en tête à tête avec Grazyna, sans la présence d'au moins l'un des autres membres du projet. Grazyna avait toujours été très discrète et réservée par rapport aux personnalités extraverties et dramatiques de Katrina, Benny et Dennis.

Le fait que Grazyna se montre aussi vulnérable et lui partage les détails de sa propre expérience, bien plus traumatisante et grave que la sienne, la touchait profondément.

« Je suis là, si tu as besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un. » assura Grazyna en lui adressant un sourire. « Où sont les autres ? »

Ce jour-là, il fut difficile pour Ginny de se concentrer sur les paroles de Katrina et du reste de son équipe pendant la réunion. Ses pensées restèrent résolument tournées vers le récit horrifiant de Grazyna.

Le lendemain soir, elle était supposée assistée à l'un des défilés de Madame Patty et elle accueillît la distraction avec gratitude. Madame Patty lui avait offert l'invitation pour la remercier d'avoir porté l'une de ses créations au  _Bal de L'Ellébore_. Benny et Dennis seraient également de la partie. Ce dernier paraissait extrêmement excité à l'idée et il chantonnait un air de Celestina Moldubec tandis qu'il s'affairait autour des cheveux de Ginny.

Ils se trouvaient dans le living-room de Draco. Benny était en grande discussion avec Harry Potter, visiblement en admiration devant sa présence. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et Draco Malfoy fit irruption dans la pièce. Il balaya du regard le séjour.

« Bonsoir Draco ! » salua Dennis avec son entrain habituel.

Draco les salua avec politesse à son tour.

« Que se passe-t-il, ici ? Ai-je oublié une occasion importante ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh pas du tout. Nous allons au défilé de Madame Patty, ce soir. C'est l'occasion de relâcher un peu la pression. » indiqua Dennis avec un clin d'œil. « Benny, Ginny et moi-même. Oh, et bien évidement  _Harry._  »

Il jeta un regard d'excuse en direction d'Harry. Draco suivit son regard et Ginny vit une lueur contrariée passer dans ses yeux gris.

« Et je ne suis pas invité ? » demanda Draco, faisant mine d'être blessé.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre d'évènement que tu apprécies, Draco. » fit remarquer Ginny en lui jetant un regard du coin de l'œil.

« Je suis sûr que ça ne peut pas être aussi horrible. Si Potter y va, je peux également y aller. »

« Harry sera là parce que j'y vais. Mais ça ne lui plaira probablement pas non plus. » dit Ginny.

Draco insista tout de même pour être de la partie et Ginny haussa les épaules.

« Comme tu voudras. » dit-elle finalement.

Une heure plus tard, Ginny et Dennis échangèrent un regard entendu lorsqu'ils virent Draco se tenir raide dans son siège, le visage cramoisi et une expression apeurée sur son visage. Ils se trouvaient dans le club gay le plus connu du Royaume-Uni parmi la communauté magique, situé au  _Quartier Treize_.

Le ''défilé'' de Madame Patty était en réalité un spectacle présentant plusieurs  _Drag Queens_ devant un public surexcité. Plus d'une dizaine d'artistes travestis en femmes dans des costumes sensationnels offrirent au public une soirée de divertissement inoubliable. Certaines dansaient et faisaient des acrobaties en chantant en play-back sur les succès musicaux d'artistes célèbres. D'autres présentaient des monologues humoristiques et impertinents.

Lorsqu'une serveuse, un homme vêtu d'une robe rouge en sequin sur des talons gigantesques se présenta à leur table et se pencha vers Draco pour servir les boissons, ce dernier sembla très mal à l'aise.

« Voici ton verre,  _trésor._  » dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ginny et Dennis explosèrent de rire en voyant le visage de Draco. Jamais elle n'avait vu son visage prendre une teinte aussi écarlate. Pendant toute la soirée, la drag-queen qui se présenta sous le pseudonyme de  _Miss Crystal_ , ne cessa de flirter avec Draco et ce dernier semblait vouloir creuser un trou dans le sol et s'y enfoncer. Il n'osa pas se plaindre toutefois et cela amusa énormément Ginny. Il avait tellement insisté pour assisté à l'évènement qu'il ne pouvait plus se plaindre, désormais.

Finalement, Ginny décida de lui venir en aide, décrétant que Dennis et elle-même s'étaient suffisamment esclaffés à l'insu de Draco. Elle rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Draco et posa sa main sur la sienne sur la table.

« Tout va bien, Draco ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. » commenta-t-elle en se penchant près de son oreille.

«  _Oh chaton_. Tu préfères les rouquines, c'est ça ? » dit Miss Crystal d'un ton exagéré tandis qu'elle passait près de la table, faisant mine d'être déçue. « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. »

Elle rejeta les mèches de sa longue perruque blond platine par-dessus son épaule avant de s'éloigner en roulant des hanches dans un mouvement exagéré.

Ginny, Dennis et Benny se mirent à rire de nouveau devant l'air confus et déconcerté de Draco. Ginny s'amusa beaucoup et elle parvint même à s'aérer l'esprit et à oublier pendant l'espace d'un instant ses pensées déprimantes. Même Draco sembla finalement se détendre et même si elle était certaine qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il sembla même apprécier le spectacle grandiloquent des drag-queens. Il parut impressionné quand l'une d'elles sauta dans les airs, avant de retomber sur le dos de façon théâtrale, une jambe repliée en croix derrière elle. Toute l'audience se fendit en hurlements surexcités.

Soudainement, Ginny sentit une main sur son épaule et elle se retourna, l'air surpris. Il s'agissait d'Harry Potter. Il avait disparu plus d'une demi-heure auparavant et elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Il arborait une expression grave et elle fronça les sourcils immédiatement, sentant un malaise l'envahir. Draco et les autres se tournèrent également dans la direction d'Harry, l'observant avec perplexité.

« Harry ? » demanda Ginny, alarmée « Tout va bien ? »

Il tenait un miroir à double sens dans ses mains.

« Je viens de parler à Robards. » annonça Harry d'un ton grave. « Ils ont retrouvé ton harceleur. »


	21. Chapter 21

**XXI**

« Tu es prête, Ginny ? »

La voix lointaine d'Harry Potter résonna dans les oreilles de Ginny et elle leva les yeux dans sa direction, sortant de sa torpeur. Il l'observait avec tension, attendant patiemment qu'elle lui réponde. Ginny hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Sa gorge était sèche et elle se sentait nauséeuse.

« Allons-y, dans ce cas. » dit-il en lui désignant une porte à l'autre extrémité d'un couloir sombre.

Ils se trouvaient dans les locaux du Bureau des Aurors où Harry les avait conduits, Draco et elle, une heure plus tôt. Il était presque deux heures du matin passées et l'endroit était vide, seulement fréquenté par quelques Aurors de garde pour la nuit.

Ginny et Harry traversèrent le long corridor dans un silence pesant et la marche lui sembla interminable. Elle appréhendait ce qu'elle allait trouver derrière la porte.

« Où est Draco ? » demanda Ginny, d'une voix qui lui sembla étrangère.

« A l'intérieur. » indiqua Harry.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte, il se tourna vers Ginny.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, sentant son appréhension monter au fil des secondes. La réponse qui lui venait était sans doute '' _Non_ '' mais elle n'avait même pas l'énergie de l'articuler. Il tourna la poignée et ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce étroite, assez grande pour accommoder une demi-douzaine de personnes. Son regard tomba directement sur Draco qui discutait à voix basse avec l'Auror Gawain Robards. De manière presque machinale, Ginny se dirigea vers Draco et elle sentit un calme soudain l'envahir lorsqu'il posa ses yeux gris sur elle.

« Miss Weasley. » commença Robards d'une voix grave. « Navré de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps. »

« Où est-il ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix blanche, écoutant à peine ses paroles.

Robards désigna un large miroir encastré dans l'un des murs de la pièce.

« Avant tout, nous avons besoin de l'identifier. » indiqua-t-il.

Il agita sa baguette en direction du miroir et ce dernier cessa de refléter l'intérieur de la pièce et une autre image s'y matérialisa soudain.

Elle pouvait apercevoir ce qui ressemblait à une cellule de prisonnier, composée d'un mobilier très basique. Un homme était assis sur un banc en granit et regardait le sol. Ginny s'approcha du miroir, observant l'individu avec attention, tentant de distinguer les traits de son visage.

« Reconnaissez-vous cet homme ? » demanda Robards, derrière elle.

L'homme bougea soudainement et fixa un point droit devant lui. Ginny eut un mouvement de recul immédiat et son cœur commença à battre soudainement dans sa poitrine à toute vitesse.

« Il ne peut pas vous voir. » assura Robards.

L'homme était grand, mal bâti et semblait vouté sur le banc. Un front dégarni, un teint terreux ainsi que des yeux renfrognés parachevaient son apparence piteuse.

« Je…Je le connais. » murmura Ginny dans un souffle, le choc audible dans sa voix. « C'est le concierge de mon immeuble. »

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce tandis qu'elle observait l'homme avec incrédulité et aversion.

« Il s'est rendu de lui-même, il y a quelques heures. » déclara finalement Robards. « Son attitude était totalement erratique. Nous l'avons interrogé et son discours semble complètement incohérent. Il prétend de ne pas avoir de souvenirs mais est persuadé d'avoir agressé une femme. »

« Comment est-on certain que c'est de lui qu'il s'agit, dans ce cas ? » demanda Harry.

« L'un de nos Aurors s'est rendu à son appartement après qu'il se soit rendu et il a fait des découvertes accablantes. » indiqua Robards. « Miss Weasley ? »

Ginny détourna les yeux du miroir et Robards se dirigea vers elle, puis lui tendit une série de clichés.

« Pendant la fouille de son domicile, plus d'une centaine de photos de vous ont été retrouvées. »

Sur les premières photos, Ginny pouvait voir le mur d'un appartement où avait été collées une multitude de photos la représentant, tirées de magazines en tout genre. Elle sentit son ventre se nouer lorsqu'elle vit l'une des photos. Sur le cliché, Ginny se trouvait à l'intérieur de son appartement, et l'image semblait avoir été prise à travers ses fenêtres. Plusieurs photos la montraient pendant qu'elle s'adonnait à des occupations tout à fait ordinaires dans son appartement.

« Nous avons également trouvé plusieurs traces de parchemins ainsi que l'encre  _exacte_  utilisée pour les messages qui vous ont été envoyés, Miss Weasley. » poursuivit Robards.

Il jeta un regard hésitant à Ginny puis à Draco, comme s'il hésitait à ajouter quelque chose.

« Ce n'est pas tout. » dit-il finalement. « Nous avons retrouvé des objets vous appartenant à son domicile. »

Il tendit une nouvelle série de photos et l'horreur totale se dessina sur le visage de Ginny tandis qu'elle reconnaissait certaines de ses possessions. L'une de ses brosses à cheveux, sa robe de chambre en soie favorite, des sous-vêtements, du maquillage et d'autres accessoires familiers.

« Il semblerait qu'il n'en n'était pas son coup d'essai lorsqu'il vous a agressée. Il s'était déjà introduit à plusieurs reprises chez vous. » ajouta Robards.

Ginny sentit les photos lui glisser des mais puis tomber au sol avant de s'éparpiller dans la pièce. Elle se sentait chancelante. Elle sentit un bras se poser autour de sa taille et elle lança un regard perdu à Draco. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir rester debout sans son aide.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire. » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. «  _Comment ?_  »

Sa question lui paraissait rhétorique. Jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné cet homme. Ils avaient rarement interagi depuis qu'elle avait emménagé dans son appartement et il n'avait jamais montré de signe d'intérêt envers elle.

« Son nom est Isaac Coombs, 39 ans, célibataire et sans enfants. Une vie sociale visiblement très chaotique et il semble isolé en raison de son statut de cracmol. Quelques antécédents judiciaires mineurs dans son dossier. » indiqua Robards en lisant un parchemin. « Il a le profil type des agresseurs sexuels. »

«  _Cracmol ?_  » répéta Draco avec surprise, fronçant les sourcils. « Je suis quasiment certain qu'il m'a jeté un sort le jour de l'agression. »

« Vous avez-vous-même indiqué que vous étiez dans l'obscurité totale, M. Malfoy » avança Robards. « L'un de vos sorts a peut-être ricoché dans votre direction. Il se peut également qu'il avait sur lui un artefact. De nos jours, on trouve des objets pouvant lancer des maléfices dans les magasins de farces et attrapes. »

« Est-ce que l'un de vous le reconnaît ? » demanda Harry. « Pensez-vous qu'il s'agissait de lui ? Il serait bénéfique pour l'enquête de pouvoir obtenir un élément qui le certifie. »

Draco secoua la tête avec frustration et tourna la tête vers Ginny.

« Je…je n'ai pas vu son visage. » indiqua-t-elle.

« Mais vous avez entendu sa voix, c'est bien cela Miss Weasley ? » insista Robards.

Ginny hocha la tête et l'Auror extirpa ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un magnétophone dans sa main. Ginny avait déjà vu Allegra, l'assistante de Draco, utiliser un objet similaire.

« Nous lui avons demandé de répéter les mots que votre agresseur a prononcé pendant votre attaque et nous l'avons enregistré. » apprit Robards. « Écoutez ça. »

Il actionna l'appareil à l'aide de sa baguette.

«  _Reste tranquille ! Petite garce !_  » entendit-on dans la pièce.

Ginny se figea immédiatement et elle sentit son sang se glacer en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.  _Cette voix._  Elle l'entendait encore dans ses cauchemars.

« C'est lui. » dit-elle d'une voix blanche, le teint livide, les jambes chancelantes.

A son grand soulagement, Draco ne l'avait pas lâchée. Elle se serait probablement effondrée sur le sol s'il ne la tenait pas aussi fermement.

« Tu es certaine, Ginny ? » demanda Draco.

Elle acquiesça la tête, tournant la tête vers le miroir. L'homme n'avait pas bougé de son siège.

« Dans ce cas, c'est fixé. Nous avons assez d'éléments pour l'envoyer au trou pendant quelques années. Les preuves physiques sont accablantes, nous avons obtenu votre témoignage, ainsi que sa déposition, même si elle est incohérente. Tout colle parfaitement. » conclut l'Auror, l'air satisfait. « Potter, préparez le transfert à Azkaban. Je vais contacter le Magenmagot de mon côté. »

Il était près de cinq heures du matin lorsqu'ils rentrèrent finalement dans l'appartement de Draco. Robards avait pris la nouvelle déposition de Ginny et avait insisté pour qu'ils signent des formalités.

«  _Plus vite nous terminons la paperasse, plus vite ce malade sera enfermé._  » avait indiqué Robards.

« Tu dois être épuisée. » lança Draco tandis qu'ils entraient dans l'appartement. « Tu devrais aller te reposer. »

Ginny secoua la tête immédiatement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de fermer l'œil.

« Je n'ai pas sommeil. » protesta-t-elle en se dirigeant dans la cuisine.

Machinalement, elle commença à préparer du thé et elle sentit le regard de Draco suivre chacun de ses gestes. Il s'installa finalement sur l'une des chaises du large comptoir en céramique.

« J'ai du mal à réaliser qu'il était juste sous mes yeux. » dit-elle finalement. « Combien de fois est-il entré dans mon appartement, sans que je le sache ? »

Elle frissonna tandis qu'elle imaginait le concierge l'observer pendant qu'elle dormait, résistant visiblement à la pulsion de l'attaquer violemment.

« Ne pense pas à ça. » conseilla Draco. « Il ne peut plus te faire de mal. Tu es hors de danger. »

Elle hocha la tête distraitement, incapable de se défaire de ces pensées néfastes. Étrangement, elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée (et le litre de café qu'elle avala pendant la matinée en fut probablement la cause) et elle resta enfermée dans sa léthargie pendant des heures. De sa chambre, elle entendit soudainement la sonnerie de l'appartement retentir et elle se redressa.

Des voix lui parvinrent à l'oreille et curieuse, elle se releva, puis se dirigea dans le séjour. Elle fut surprise de voir Harry et Ron dans l'appartement. Ils échangeaient visiblement des paroles avec Draco et Ginny fut surprise de constater que ce dernier et Ron semblait avoir une conversation polie. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, pour manifester sa présence et les trois hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

« J'ai raté quelque chose ? » demanda Ginny, levant un sourcil.

« Je venais simplement vous prévenir que Coombs a été incarcéré à Azkaban. Il devra encore attendre son jugement mais il risque d'y rester pendant un long moment. » indiqua Harry.

Une vague de soulagement envahit Ginny.

« Merci, Harry. »

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Ron et elle lui jeta un regard qui signifiait clairement « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Malfoy, j'ai encore quelques questions à te poser, si tu permets. » dit soudainement Harry en adressant un regard entendu en direction de Malfoy.

« Absolument, suis-moi Potter. » dit-il avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine, Harry sur ses talons, laissant Ginny et Ron dans la pièce.

Ginny n'avait toujours pas quitté Ron des yeux et elle croisa les bras, l'observant avec hostilité. Elle n'avait pas encore digéré ses remarques lors de sa dernière visite au Terrier. Alors qu'elle avait été au fond du gouffre, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remettre sur le tapis sa haine pour Draco Malfoy.

Cette fois, cependant, Ron ne semblait pas aussi inamical. Il paraissait même mal à l'aise tandis qu'il observait Ginny, cherchant visiblement par où commencer.

« Écoute Ginny, je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude ces derniers mois. » commença-t-il, en baissant la tête. « Je n'ai pas été correct avec toi et je me suis laissé aveuglé par ma haine pour Malfoy. »

Ginny écouta ses paroles, estomaquée. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que son frère lui présentait des excuses.

« Même si je le déteste, je dois reconnaître qu'il a été davantage un soutien pour toi que ton propre frère. » indiqua-t-il d'un ton dépité. « Je n'aurais pas pu me regarder dans les yeux s'il t'était arrivée quelque chose. »

Le visage de Ginny s'adoucit et elle se rua dans la direction de Ron pour l'étreindre.

« Imbécile. » dit-elle avec un rire nerveux alors qu'il l'étreignait à son tour.

« Ça ne change en rien le fait que je pense que Malfoy est une fouine arrogante et qu'il ne mérite absolument pas ma sœur. » dit-il. « Ow, ça fait mal Ginny ! »

Elle lui avait assené un coup dans les côtes.

« Mais je garderai mon opinion pour moi à l'avenir. » s'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

« Voilà qui est mieux. » décréta Ginny, un sourire lumineux éclairant son visage. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

« Harry a sa part de responsabilité là-dedans. » admit Ron d'un air contrit. « Il a passé beaucoup de temps avec toi récemment et par conséquent avec Malfoy. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il te traitait convenablement. Et si Harry peut l'accepter, j'imagine que je le peux aussi. »

« Ronald Weasley, je ne te reconnais pas. D'où vient cette maturité soudaine ? » demanda Ginny avec effarement.

« Arrête de te payer ma tête, Ginny. » répliqua Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il lâcha un long soupir avant de poursuivre :

« Pour te dire la vérité, j'avais toujours l'espoir que toi et Harry… Eh bien,  _tu sais_ … » dit-il avec gêne. « Mais je vois maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux passés à autre chose. »

Ginny hocha la tête.

« Il t'aura fallu une décennie pour l'accepter. » dit-elle avec un rire.

« Et  _peut-être_  que dans vingt ans, j'accepterai Malfoy. » dit Ron avec un sourire coin.

« Weasley, je suis touché par cet élan d'acceptation. » lança Draco d'une voix trainante alors qu'il pénétrait de nouveau dans le séjour, Harry sur ses talons.

« Disons plutôt  _trente._  » chuchota Ron à voix basse, de façon à ce que seule Ginny puisse l'entendre.

« Chaque chose en son temps. » déclara Ginny avec un sourire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'appartement de Draco était au complet. La famille de Ginny avait insisté pour venir lui rendre visite dès qu'ils avaient été notifiés de l'arrestation de son agresseur. Dennis et Grazyna étaient également présents. Ginny fut même surprise de voir Pansy Parkinson parmi les invités.

Cette dernière fut une entrée remarquée en arrivant dans un large manteau en fourrure de boursouflet rose et s'attira un regard hostile de la part de Grazyna.

«  _Oh Ginny_. » s'exclama Pansy d'un ton dramatique en se dirigeant vers Ginny pour l'étreindre.

Elle recula de quelques centimètres puis l'observa d'un œil critique.

« Je suis tellement heureuse qu'ils aient arrêté ce malade mental. » assura-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas imaginer comment tu as dû te sentir. »

« Merci Pansy. » la remercia Ginny.

La présence de ses proches à ses côtés après le calvaire qu'elle avait récemment traversé lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Ginny fut presque suffoquée par les longues étreintes de sa mère, visiblement soulagée que sa fille soit hors de danger.

« Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. » assura Molly en sanglotant pour la troisième fois de l'après-midi.

Ginny adressa un regard reconnaissant à son père lorsqu'il prit son épouse par les épaules pour l'éloigner en direction de l'un des sofas.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il a pu abaisser les protections autour de l'appartement. » entendit-elle Draco déclarer.

Il discutait avec Bill, Harry et Percy. Percy entama un long discours sociologique sur une étude qu'il avait récemment lue au sujet de certains troubles psychologiques et de la violence qu'ils engendraient.

Ginny se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, à la recherche d'Elky, un plateau vide dans les mains. Elle y trouva Pansy Parkinson debout devant le comptoir, en compagnie de deux de ses nièces, Roxanne et Victoire.

Apparemment, Pansy organisait prochainement sa fête d'anniversaire qu'elle décrivait comme ' _'l'évènement de l'année._ ''

Elle transportait visiblement avec elle un carnet affichant les tenues potentielles soigneusement préparées avec son personal shopper. Elle semblait demander l'avis de Roxanne et Victoire. Ginny écouta d'une oreille distraite leurs paroles tandis qu'elle agitait sa baguette en direction d'une théière.

« Cette robe est jolie. » commenta Roxanne d'une voix excitée.

« Oui, j'aime bien. C'est jeune, c'est audacieux. » commenta Pansy en haussant la tête, l'air appréciateur. « Une robe dorée a l'encolure, pourquoi pas. C'est la mode des strass et des paillettes, après tout. »

Elle tourna la page de son carnet.

« Maintenant il faut choisir la photo pour mes invitations. » décréta Pansy. « Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Celle-ci. » commenta Victoire avec enthousiasme en pointant du doigt une photo lorsque Pansy tourna la page.

Pansy lança un regard un regard critique à la photo, semblant peu convaincue.

« L'ennui, c'est que cette photo me donne un air trop sympathique et trop abordable. J'ai envie qu'on sache que n'importe qui ne peut pas s'adresser à moi. » indiqua Pansy à Victoire. « Tu vois de quoi je parle ? »

« Pas vraiment. » répondit Victoire en haussant les épaules.

Ginny étouffa un rire.

« Tu sais Pansy, je ne suis pas certaines que les filles soient des professionnelles du style et de l'image. » dit Ginny avec amusement.

« Oh mais  _au contraire_. Nous nous amusons comme des petites folles. » assura Pansy en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

Elle observa tour à tour les deux petites filles.

« Les filles, qu'est-ce que vous avez appris avec Tante Pansy, aujourd'hui ? » interrogea-t-elle, en prenant l'air d'un professeur qui posait une question à ses élèves.

« Il ne faut pas rester dans un mariage bancal. » répondit Roxanne, fièrement.

Pansy acquiesça et se tourna ensuite vers Victoire qui sembla réfléchir pendant de longues secondes.

« Le mélange des styles, ce n'est pas sexy. » répondit finalement Victoire.

« Correct. » confirma Pansy en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ce sont les filles faciles qui rendent nos vies difficiles. » acheva Roxanne.

Pansy tapa dans ses mains, visiblement très satisfaite par les prestations de ses nouvelles protégées. Ginny ouvrit la bouche, mortifiée.

« Mes chéries, je vous laisse apporter ces biscuits aux autres. » s'empressa de déclarer Ginny en posant dans leur bras des assiettes remplies. « Et ne répétez  _surtout_ pas ce que vous venez de dire ici à vos parents, entendu ? »

Victoire et Roxanne se précipitèrent d'acquiescer avant de disparaitre de la cuisine. Ginny se retourna vers Pansy, un air de total incompréhension sur le visage.

« Elles sont adorables. » murmura Pansy avec un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. « Ça me donne  _presque_ envie d'en avoir. Mais je tiens trop à ma taille 36. »

« Tu réalises qu'elles n'ont même pas encore l'âge d'aller à Poudlard ? » questionna Ginny, toujours abasourdie. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'assurer d'avoir des conversations un peu plus  _appropriées_  pour leur âge ? »

« Oh tu sais, les enfants de nos jours sont précoces. » indiqua Pansy. « Elles me remercieront un jour. »

Elle prit une cacahuète dans un bol du comptoir, l'air totalement tranquille.

«  _Très bien_ , je me retiendrais la prochaine fois. » accepta finalement Pansy en croisant le regard insistant de Ginny.

Ginny ne vit pas l'après-midi passer et bientôt, ses parents prirent congé, suivis par Bill, Percy, George et leurs familles respectives puisqu'il commençait à se faire tard pour les enfants. Hermione s'excusa également, prétextant une garde nocturne à l'hôpital ce soir-là.

Une fois les enfants partis, Pansy insista pour entamer l'une des meilleures bouteilles d'hydromel du bar de Draco.

« Comment en est-ton arrivé là ? » demanda finalement Ginny à haute voix tandis qu'elle observait Pansy raconter ses frasques à Harry et Ron.

« Elle a insisté pour être présente. » se justifia Draco qui venait de la rejoindre, observant Pansy en secouant la tête. « Il faut l'arrêter bientôt, elle risque de devenir incontrôlable, sinon. »

Ginny avait déjà observé les excès de Pansy Parkinson lorsqu'elle forçait un peu trop sur la bouteille (ce qui semblait lui arriver régulièrement.)

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Ron est en train de rire à ses blagues. » commenta-t-elle avec incrédulité.

Deux heures plus tard, Pansy proposa à tout le monde de continuer la soirée à l'extérieur.

« Je passe mon tour. » indiqua Ginny.

Elle avait passé une longue nuit et une longue journée et la dernière chose dont elle avait envie était de sortir. Draco sembla être du même avis.

« Par Salazar, Vous êtes  _d'un ennui_. Pas encore mariés et on dirait déjà un vieux couple. » dit Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel, l'air moqueur.

Elle revêtit son large manteau en fourrure rose et pointa un doigt en direction d'Harry et Ron.

« Potter, Weasley, vous êtes de la partie. » dit-elle d'un ton factuel, sans leur demander leurs avis.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Dennis.

« Toi aussi…Humm, quel est ton nom déjà ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Dennis. » répond-t-il d'un ton aimable

« Tu viens aussi, Derrick ! » ordonna Pansy en se dirigeant vers la porte, le pas titubant.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard perplexe puis la suivirent à leur tour.

« Je ne sais pas où je m'engouffre. » murmura Dennis avant de leur emboiter le pas.

Ginny observa le groupe avec incrédulité – jamais elle n'aurait cru un jour assister à ce genre de regroupement. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'appartement, le silence s'installa de nouveau et un sentiment étrange parcourut Ginny.

Être occupée et entourée toute la journée lui avait momentanément fait oublier ses troubles et l'avait empêchée de trop penser. Désormais, toutefois, elle avait l'impression que ses idées noires l'assaillaient de nouveau.

Machinalement, elle commença à mettre de l'ordre dans le living-room, éprouvant le besoin de s'occuper et ne supportant pas l'idée de ne rien faire. Draco attrapa son bras et elle lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Elky va s'en occuper. » assura-t-il d'une voix ferme. « Tu n'as pas dormi depuis deux jours, tu devrais te reposer. »

Ginny capitula. Elle savait qu'il avait raison et elle s'était promis d'arrêter de protester systématiquement.

« Merci pour tout ça. » dit-elle finalement.

Draco avait pris l'initiative de faire venir tous ses proches et elle appréciait ce geste prévenant de sa part. Il haussa les épaules.

« Je t'en prie. » dit-il avant de disparaitre, à la recherche de son elfe de maison.

Cette nuit-là, bien qu'elle soit exténuée, Ginny peina à trouver le sommeil. Elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit pendant plusieurs heures. Lorsqu'elle parvint finalement à trouver le sommeil, celui-ci fut agité par de nouveaux cauchemars. Cette fois, cependant, son agresseur avait un visage. Elle se revit dans son appartement, attaquée par le concierge de son immeuble, incapable de se libérer de sa prise. Soudainement le visage de l'homme se transforma et elle se retrouve devant la figure cadavérique et effrayante de Lord Voldemort.

Elle ouvrit les yeux immédiatement et resta immobile dans son lit, incapable de bouger, en prise à une crise de tétanie. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit ses muscles se détendre et elle retrouva le contrôle de ses membres. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et ouvrit l'eau du robinet puis passa de l'eau glacée sur visage.

Elle observa son reflet dans le miroir. Son teint était cireux et de longues certaines étaient apparente sous ses yeux, signe manifeste de son manque de sommeil.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, et rejoint le living-room qui était silencieux. Elle s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine, observant distraitement l'horloge se trouvant face à elle. Trois heures du matin, affichait-elle.

Pourquoi était-elle toujours à fleur de peau ? Son agresseur était derrière les barreaux, elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. Pourquoi son cerveau ne la laissait-il donc pas en paix ?

« Ginny ? » entendit-elle soudainement derrière.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était restée assise dans cette position, plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix de Draco. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentait le fauteuil s'affaisser légèrement tandis qu'il prenait place à ses côtés.

« Insomnie ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Elle hocha la tête même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas la voir dans l'obscurité.

« Désolée de t'avoir réveillé. » dit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas le cas. » indiqua-t-il.

Un silence s'installa de nouveau.

« Je pensais que tout irait mieux, une fois qu'il serait arrêté. » admit finalement Ginny d'une voix éteinte. « J'étais persuadée que ça serait suffisant pour stopper toute cette angoisse. »

Sans qu'elle ne puisse les réprimer, elle sentit de nouvelles larmes lui remplir les yeux comme chaque jour ces derniers temps.

« Tu as vécu une expérience traumatisante, ça n'a rien d'anormal. » rappela Draco.

« J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma psychomage. » dit Ginny avec un rire nerveux, entre ses larmes. « Bientôt tu vas me dire que je dois pleurer pour exprimer toutes mes émotions. »

« Tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux, je ne te prendrai pas dans mes bras, Weasley. » dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Ginny émit un rire, plus franc cette fois. A sa grande surprise, quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny sentit un bras se poser sur ses épaules. Elle se figea, désarçonnée par ce geste inattendu. Puis, contre toute attente, elle se détendit. Elle sentit Draco se tourner légèrement sur le fauteuil pour prendre une position plus confortable afin d'accommoder Ginny. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse d'un geste machinal.

Il était troublant de réaliser qu'elle était dans les bras de Draco Malfoy et que ce geste lui semblait presque naturel. Étrangement, elle ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise. Ainsi enveloppée dans son étreinte, elle était juste  _bien._

Avant qu'elle ne puisse le réaliser, elle tomba dans un sommeil profond. Quelques heures plus tard, elle sentit une chaleur soudaine la recouvrir et elle ouvrit un œil. Son regard tomba sur Elky, l'elfe de maison, qui semblait occupée à poser une couverture sur eux, les observant d'un air béat.

Ginny se redressa d'un geste brusque, s'extirpant des bras de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

« Elky ne voulait pas réveiller Maîtresse. Elky avait peur qu'ils prennent froid, alors elle a posé la couverture sur eux. » indiqua l'elfe d'un ton joyeux.

Ginny jeta un regard en direction de Draco qui était toujours endormi dans le fauteuil. Alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle avait dormi serrée contre lui, son visage prit une couleur écarlate. Elle jura copieusement.

« Ce n'est pas un terme très approprié au langage d'une lady. » réprimanda Elky en fronçant ses sourcils épais.

Ginny lui jeta un regard hostile et l'elfe reprit la couverture, s'éloignant d'un pas visiblement contrarié. En se relevant, Ginny cogna son genou contre la table basse et elle laissa échapper un juron plus vulgaire et plus bruyant encore.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? » demanda la voix de Draco tandis qu'elle sautillait quasiment sur place, une expression de douleur sur son visage.

Elle jeta un regard dans sa direction. Il s'était redressé et se frottait les yeux. Il avait visiblement été réveillé brutalement par le tapage de Ginny.

« Désolée. » grinça-t-elle. « C'est quoi le problème de ton elfe, au juste ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » interrogea Draco avec confusion.

« Elle est… »

Ginny fit un mouvement circulaire avec son doigt en direction de sa propre tête. Un air de compréhension sembla apparaitre dans les yeux gris de Draco.

« Elle se fait un peu vieille. » indiqua-t-il. « Elle appartenait à ma mère. Elle a insisté pour qu'Elky commence à travailler ici lorsque j'ai emménagé. Elle est un peu spéciale et n'obéit pleinement qu'à ma mère pour dire la vérité. »

Ginny pesta dans sa barbe, proférant des plaintes à l'égard de cette elfe irritante. Elle croisa ensuite le regard de Draco et son embarras prit de nouveau le dessus. Elle ne savait pas trop comment agir après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Était-elle supposée dire quoi que ce soit ? Après de longues secondes de dilemme intérieur, elle décida de rester silencieuse et prétexta une douche pour pouvoir s'éloigner à toute vitesse.

Katrina accorda trois jours de repos à Ginny et cette dernière en profita pour consulter la professionnelle mentionnée par Grazyna.

Sarwa Quartey était spécialisée en  _magie alternative_  et prétendait pouvoir libérer des aptitudes cachées chez ses clients. Ses services étaient onéreux, mais elle garantissait des résultats positifs chez cent pour cent de sa clientèle.

Son cabinet était coloré, biscornu et dégageait une forte odeur d'encens. Elle assurait que ses potions secrètes stimulaient le cerveau et ' _'préparaient le corps et l'esprit pour une fusion totale.'_ ' Elle possédait une allure extravagante, avec sa longue tunique aux motifs africains et ses longues tresses d'une teinte dorée, lui tombant presque au niveau des cuisses.

« Dans ma culture, au Ghana, personne n'utilise de baguette magique. C'est une invention occidentale. » expliqua-t-elle. « D'ailleurs, je n'en possède pas. »

Sous les yeux médusés de Ginny, Sarwa agita le doigt d'un air distrait et un plateau de thé s'éleva dans les airs, se posant face à Ginny. Une chaise s'anima ensuite et s'arrêta derrière Ginny qui s'installa dessus avec hésitation. Ginny ouvrit la bouche, médusée. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de la possibilité de faire de la magie sans baguette, mais elle n'avait encore jamais assistée à une démonstration.

« La baguette magique n'est qu'un objet utilisé pour canaliser sa magie et la contrôler plus facilement. » poursuivit Sarwa. « Mais si vous apprenez à connaitre votre magie, vous obtiendrez un contrôle total dessus, sans l'aide d'un artifice en bois. »

« Pensez-vous que je puisse encore apprendre ? A mon âge ? » demanda Ginny avec étonnement.

« Ça dépend de votre volonté et de votre ouverture d'esprit. » indiqua Sarwa. « Certaines personnes restent bloquées plus longtemps que d'autres parce qu'elles sont incapables de faire le vide. »

Elle proposa à Ginny de faire un essai et l'invita à s'asseoir au sol, sur des coussins à fanfreluches.

« Nous allons commencer par le principe du vide. Fermez les yeux. » ordonna Sarwa. « Ne pensez à rien. »

L'entreprise se révéla plus difficile que prévu et après maintes tentatives, Ginny ne parvint pas à vider totalement son esprit.

« Vous réfléchissez beaucoup trop. Vous devez accepter l'idée que vous ne pouvez pas tout contrôler. » dit Sarwa à la fin de la séance. « Mais ce n'est pas un problème, j'ai l'habitude des cas difficiles. »

Lorsqu'elle sortit du cabinet, Ginny eut des sentiments mitigés au sujet de cette expérience nouvelle. Le principe du vide de Sarwa la laissait perplexe et elle ne voyait pas en quoi ne penser à rien pouvait l'aider à mieux contrôler sa magie.

Le point positif fut qu'elle se sentit beaucoup plus détendue et lorsqu'elle fut de retour chez Draco, elle ne se mit pas en quatre pour l'éviter. Elle n'avait pas osé entamer une conversation depuis leur ''nuit'' ensemble, trop embarrassée.

Il la gratifia à peine lorsqu'elle entra, occupé à discuter vivement dans son miroir à double sens. Elle haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il parlait une autre langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

« A qui parlais-tu ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité lorsqu'il eut terminé.

« Le responsable de la filiale italienne de Machinations Malforescentes. » répondit-il d'un ton évasif.

« Tu parles italien ? » continua-t-elle, surprise.

« Oui, même s'il est un peu rouillé. » répondit Draco avec un rictus.

Ginny lui adressa un regard surpris. Elle en apprenait tous les jours.

« A ce sujet, j'irai en Italie dans deux semaines pour un sommet international. » annonça-t-il.

« On se fait plaisir chez _Machinations Malforescentes._  » commenta-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Tu peux venir également, si tu le souhaites. » suggéra-t-il. « On a tous besoin d'une pause. »

Ginny lui lança un regard étonné, surprise par sa proposition. Elle n'était jamais allée en Italie et la perspective de s'y rendre était excitante.

« J'adorerais ça. » répondit-elle, plein d'entrain.

« Parfait. Dennis peut venir également, si tu le souhaites. Je serai occupé pendant le sommet, ça te fera de la compagnie. » indiqua-t-il en quittant la pièce. « Allegra vous communiquera les détails. »

Le Jeudi suivant, Ginny se retrouva dans le Hall exubérant et éblouissant du  _Palais de la Chimère_. La salle de bal accueillait pour la soirée le  _Gala des Survivants_ , organisé par la philanthrope Cressida Warrington.

L'évènement réunissait des personnalités politiques, des représentant de diverses fondations qui avaient vu le jour après la fin de la guerre ainsi que des familles directement touchées par la guerre.

L'évènement était à ouvert à tous, en échange de l'achat d'un billet coûteux. Les ventes seraient entièrement reversées à une association au profil des orphelins de la guerre.

Cressida Warrington semblait aux anges. Pour la première fois depuis le lancement du Gala, elle avait réussi à y faire participer Harry Potter qu'elle présenta comme l'invité d'honneur. Ce dernier sembla gêné par l'attention qu'il reçut. Après la guerre, Harry s'était fait discret. La presse était obsédée par ses moindres faits et gestes et sa discrétion semblait contribuer au mythe au mystère autour de sa personne. Hermione et Ron étaient également présents (ce qui causa le ravissement de Cressida.)

« Le trio d'or de nouveau réuni. » commenta Draco d'un ton sarcastique aux côtés de Ginny lorsque les trois comparses se retrouvèrent assiégés par les journalistes de la Gazette.

Ginny laissa échapper un rire léger, tandis qu'elle avalait une gorgée d'hydromel. Ils étaient installés à une table non loin de l'estrade principale en compagnie de Dennis, Charlie qui accompagnait Hermione, ainsi que Katrina pour qui le Gala était une énième occasion pour réseauter. A une table éloignée, Ginny aperçut Pansy Parkinson parmi une table de jeunes femmes, toutes tirées à quatre épingles.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit comment s'est déroulée la fin de la soirée, samedi dernier. » fit remarquer Ginny, une heure plus tard, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait avec Dennis en direction du bar. « Comment avez-vous pu  _tous_  passer une soirée ensemble sans vous entretuer. »

Dennis laissa échapper un soupir dramatique.

« Cette soirée était  _complètement_  surréaliste. » commenta Dennis, en secouant la tête, comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

« Raconte. Je veux tout savoir. » quémanda Ginny avec curiosité.

« Nous avons fait une tournée des pubs du Quartier Treize. Laisse-moi te dire que Parkinson a une descente  _impressionnante_. Même Ron était bluffé. Nous étions tous tellement ivres, c'était pathétique à voir. » expliqua Dennis avec un rire. « Je ne sais pas comment elle a réussi à nous convaincre – elle a ce pouvoir de persuasion _terrifiant_  – mais nous nous sommes retrouvés à la  _Vipère Argentée_. C'est un club de strip-tease. »

Ginny éclata de rire en écoutant le récit de leur soirée mouvementée.

« Et comment s'est passé  _votre_  soirée ? » demanda Dennis, à la fin de son discours.

Immédiatement, le visage de Ginny prit une couleur corail et Dennis lui adressa un regard suspicieux.

« Que s'est-t-il passé ? » demanda-t-il avec insistance. « Je veux _tout_  savoir. »

Avec un soupir embarrassé, Ginny lui raconta son récent rapprochement avec Draco. Dennis parut surexcité.

« Je savais que ça allait être croustillant. » dit-il en feignant l'émoi. « Content de voir qu'il y a  _enfin_ un peu d'avancement de ce côté-là. »

Ginny lui lança un regard outré.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, Dennis. » dit-elle d'un ton sec.

« Tu sais Ginny, quand tu dors dans le lit d'un homme, tu lui envoies certains signaux. C'est clair ou je dois te faire un dessin ? »

« Techniquement, c'était sur son canapé, pas son lit. Et il ne s'est  _rien_ passé. » répliqua Ginny.

« Vous étiez glués l'un contre l'autre. » rappela Dennis sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Non, j'étais bouleversée et il voulait me consoler. Rien d'autre. » réfuta Ginny.

« Je t'aime beaucoup, Ginny, mais je ne sais pas si je peux supporter plus longtemps la désillusion dont tu fais preuve lorsqu'il s'agit de Draco Malfoy. » déclara Dennis en lui jetant un regard empli de pitié.

« Ma désillusion ? » répéta Ginny avec un rire nerveux, n'en croyant par ses oreilles.

« Regarde la manière dont il agit avec toi. Comme il te  _regarde_  parfois. Tu ne peux pas prétendre être  _aveugle_ à ce point. » lança Dennis.

Ginny ne répondit pas.

« Dès qu'Harry Potter, ton  _ex petit-ami_  a débarqué, Draco a sorti les crocs comme un lion qui protège sa proie. Tu as bien vu à quel point il était désagréable envers Harry alors que le pauvre n'a rien demandé. » poursuivit Dennis.

Il soupira et prit une gorgée de son verre, l'air dépassé.

« Dommage qu'il ne réalise pas où se trouve le  _vrai_ danger. » acheva Dennis en donnant une tape légère sur l'épaule de Ginny pour attirer son attention.

D'un geste discret de la tête, il désigna un point à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Ginny suivit son regard et croisa les yeux cuivrés de Blaise Zabini, rivés sur elle. Elle détourna les yeux immédiatement, réprimant un juron.

« A plus tard. » annonça Dennis d'un ton entendu avant de s'éloigner.

Ginny se retourna et fit face au bar, les battements de cœur dans sa poitrine s'accélérant sous la nervosité. Avec un peu de chance, il ne l'avait pas vue, pensa-t-elle. Elle s'empêcha à grande peine de lever les yeux au plafond face à sa propre bêtise. Bien évidemment qu'il l'avait vue. Elle l'avait surpris à la regarder. Elle resserra sa main autour de son verre, anxieuse.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle n'eut même pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir qu'il était à ses côtés, près du bar.

« Un whisky-pur-feu. » demanda-t-il à l'attention d'un barman.

Elle garda les yeux résolument fixés devant elle, faisant mine d'ignorer sa présence.

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

C'était à elle qu'il s'adressait. Il avait parlé avec cette voix presque caressante et elle tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il l'observait avec ce regard intense dont il avait le secret mais Ginny y resta insensible. Quel manipulateur hors-pair il était.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, Zabini. » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

« Je veux simplement m'excuser. Ensuite, je te laisserai tranquille. » assura-t-il d'un air qui paraissait presque sincère. « Je t'attendrai dans le couloir, près de l'escalier. »

Il s'empara du verre que le barman posa sur le comptoir puis s'éloigna. Ginny termina son verre d'une traite. Il prétendait vouloir lui présenter des excuses. Elle secoua la tête, pesant le pour et le contre. Après ses mensonges grossiers, elle avait perdu tout confiance en lui.

Une partie d'elle-même était curieuse d'entendre les excuses qu'il tenterait cette fois de lui faire avaler. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle se détourna à son tour du bar, et suivit la direction que Blaise avait prise, vers le gigantesque escalier en verre.

Elle le retrouva adossé contre le mur d'un couloir vide, à l'écart des festivités et des autres invités.

« Ginny. » dit-il d'une voix suave lorsqu'elle s'approcha. « Je suis content de te voir. »

« Ce n'est pas réciproque. » répliqua-t-elle avec froideur.

« Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, j'aurais dû être honnête avec toi. » indiqua-t-il d'un ton navré. « Mais je n'ai pas menti, cette femme ne signifie absolument rien pour moi. »

Ginny l'observa avec effarement.

« Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote. » constata-t-elle. « Tes excuses ont fonctionné les premières fois, mais il va falloir en trouver des nouvelles. Ce disque commence à être rayé. »

Il sembla surpris par son hostilité. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais résisté bien longtemps devant ses belles paroles, par le passé.

« Tu n'es qu'un menteur et je plains sincèrement cette pauvre femme. » continua-t-elle avec mépris.

« Je suis un menteur ? » répéta-t-il. « Et tu te considères comme une sainte ? Pourtant tu es en couple avec Malfoy, et il en a fallu peu pour te mettre dans mon lit. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de  _toi_? »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se retenir, elle assena une gifle sur sa joue. Le geste était parti seul. Il recula de quelques pas, visiblement estomaqué. Puis une lueur de colère apparut dans son regard cuivré et ses yeux s'assombrirent sous l'effet de la contrariété.

« Mauvaise idée. » dit-il d'un ton furieux. « Tu n'as pas envie de me mettre en colère Ginny. »

« Ça m'est complètement égal, Zabini. » dit-elle d'un ton enragé. « Ne t'approche plus de moi. »

A sa grande surprise, il laissa échapper un rire malveillant qui lui donna froid dans le dos. Elle avait l'impression de le découvrir sous un nouveau jour. Elle voyait enfin son vrai visage, derrière le masque de séduction.

« Je te connais, Ginny. Tu seras de retour. » garantit-il d'une voix méprisante. « C'est plus fort que toi. »

Elle se sentit envahie par une colère noire lorsqu'elle entendit ses paroles. Il n'avait aucun respect pour elle. Il la considérait comme un jouet avec lequel il pouvait s'amuser comme bon lui semblait. Elle se sentait trahie, blessée et déçue par sa propre bêtise. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser ainsi berner par quelqu'un comme lui ?

Il esquissa un geste dans sa direction et elle recula instinctivement.

« N'aie pas d'inquiétude, je serai prêt à t'accueillir lorsque tu seras lassée de Malfoy. » chuchota-t-il avec moquerie, près de son oreille.

« Tout va bien, ici ? » demanda une voix, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Ginny détourna les yeux et tomba sur le visage interpellé de Dennis Creevey. Blaise recula, mettant de nouveau de la distance entre eux. Ginny en profita pour s'éloigner et se dirigea vers Dennis, la démarche furieuse, les lèvres tremblantes, partagée entre l'envie d'hurler et de pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda Dennis, en l'observant avec inquiétude.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » répliqua Ginny. « J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air. Il a complètement gâché ma soirée. »

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je crois qu'il y a pire à venir. Cressida Warrington a prévu de faire chanter l'hymne national par une bande de perroquets gabonais. » lança Dennis dans une tentative d'humour tandis qu'ils traversaient la salle de banquet.

Ils prirent la direction du jardin du Palais de la Chimère, puis marchèrent le long des callas blanches.

« Cette soirée pourrait difficilement être pire. » assura Ginny avec frustration.

Elle se figea soudainement alors qu'ils passaient devant une alcôve qui semblait occupée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit son frère Ron échanger un baiser passionné avec Pansy Parkinson.


	22. Chapitre 22

**XXII**

« Je retire ce que je viens de dire. » déclara Ginny en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, l'air révoltée. « Cette soirée est  _officiellement_ devenue pire. »

Ron sembla sursauter en entendant sa voix et il s'écarta brusquement de Pansy, affichant l'air un d'un brigand pris en flagrant délit de vol à l'étalage.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que vous croyez. » commença-t-il à se justifier, les joues écarlates, remettant de l'ordre à sa chemise ouverte.

Ses cheveux étaient passablement échevelés et il avait des traces de rouge à lèvres sur son visage.

« Tu veux dire que nous ne venons pas de vous surprendre en plein lavage buccal ? » demanda Ginny avec ironie, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je… Nous… Elle… » commença à balbutier Ron, cherchant visiblement une explication plausible à la situation.

« Ce que Ronald essaie d'expliquer, c'est que notre dernière virée nocturne a fini dans mon lit et qu'il n'a pas cessé d'en redemander, depuis. » déclara Pansy avec un sourire prétentieux aux coins de ses lèvres, observant distraitement ses ongles manucurés à la perfection.

Elle avait réajusté sa longue robe bustier d'un rose pêche et ne semblait éprouver aucune gêne face à la situation. A ses paroles, la bouche de Ron s'agrandit et il jeta un regard embarrassé à Ginny.

« Je crois que les perroquets gabonais ont commencé à chanter. » intervint soudainement Dennis. « Parkinson, tu n'as  _vraiment_  pas envie de rater ce spectacle. »

Il adressa un regard insistant à Pansy qui haussa les épaules, l'air désintéressée.

« Dis simplement que tu veux les laisser discuter de ce qui vient de se passer, Derrick. » déclara-t-elle à Dennis. « Ça ira plus vite. »

Dennis sembla embarrassé. Pansy afficha un air satisfait puis se tourna vers Ginny.

« Ne me l'abime pas trop, ça fait des années que je n'ai pas rencontré d'homme avec un tel  _doigté._  » dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ron.

« On se voit plus tard, mon petit lion. » dit-elle en lui soufflant un baiser avant de s'éloigner aux côtés de Dennis.

« Toi… » commença immédiatement Ginny à l'attention de son frère, les joues rougies sous l'effet de la colère.

« Ginny… »

Tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui, pointant un doigt menaçant dans sa direction, Ron recula contre le mur de l'alcôve.

« Je ne peux  _pas_  le croire… Espèce de troll hypocrite. » accusa-t-elle d'un ton enragé. « Tu as causé un scandale pendant des mois à cause de Draco et j'apprends que tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec  _Pansy Parkinson ?_  »

Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux, incapable de croire ce qu'elle venait de voir. C'était probablement une plaisanterie. Une très mauvaise blague de la part de ses frères.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité. » poursuivit-elle, l'air furibond.

« Je suis désolé, d'accord ? » déclara Ron avec frustration.

« D'avoir couché avec Pansy ? » demanda-t-elle, venimeuse.

« De m'être comporté comme je l'ai fait. » dit-il avec une grimace. « Au sujet de Malfoy. »

Ginny secoua la tête, l'air dépassé. Elle se trouvait dans une autre dimension, aucune autre explication n'était plausible.

« C'est allé vite, nous étions ivres, elle a insisté pour me donner une lap-dance dans ce club et puis tout a dégénéré… » commença à relater Ron.

« Je vais me passer des détails. » coupa sèchement Ginny en lui adressant un regard dégouté.

Elle sembla frappée d'une illumination soudaine et demanda :

« Et je croyais que tu fréquentais cette Velma…ou cette Veronica, peu importe ! Je croyais que tu étais avec quelqu'un d'autre ! » s'exclama Ginny.

Elle avait du mal à rester à jour lorsqu'il s'agissait des nombreuses conquêtes de Ron.

« Verity. » rectifia Ron. « Nous avons rompu le mois dernier. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle avec surprise. « Je l'ignorais. »

« A ma décharge, nous étions en froid toi et moi. » répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

« Attends que les autres l'apprennent. » assura Ginny avec un sourire mauvais.

«  _Non !_  » s'écria Ron avec horreur. « Tu ne peux en parler à personne, Ginny. Ni même à Harry. Et surtout pas à Hermione. Elle  _déteste_  Parkinson. »

« Je te rappelle que _tu_  la détestais aussi, nigaud. Pourtant, ça ne t'a pas empêché de jouer au Guérisseur avec elle. » répondit froidement Ginny.

« S'il-te-plaît Ginny. » plaida Ron, une lueur suppliante dans ses yeux.

«  _Je_ n'en parlerai pas. Mais tu aurais dû choisir quelqu'un d'un peu plus discret. Si tu la connaissais un tant soit peu, tu saurais que Pansy Parkinson est incapable de tenir sa langue. » répliqua Ginny.

Elle secoua la tête face au regard embêté de son frère.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire. Que tu sois un hypocrite, un gigolo, ou que tu ne prennes même pas la peine de connaitre une femme avant de l'attirer dans ton lit. » commenta-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

« Pour ma défense, elle n'avait pas trop envie de discuter. » se justifia Ron.

Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur lorsque Ginny lui envoya un coup brutal dans l'épaule.

« Ginny, est-ce que tu peux t'assurer que Dennis ne le racontera à personne ? Je m'occuperai de Pansy. » dit Ron avec détresse.

Ginny hocha la tête à contrecœur.

« Crois-moi, ça va mal se terminer. » assura-t-elle d'un ton impérieux avant de se diriger vers les larges portes qui donnaient accès à la salle de réception.

Elle passa le reste de la soirée à pester contre le comportement de la gent masculine et personne ne sembla pouvoir échapper à son courroux. Ron fit profil bas tout le reste du Gala, tentant d'éviter les regards noirs que lui jetait régulièrement Ginny. Quant à Draco, il sembla rapidement remarquer l'humeur noire de la jeune femme et il préféra interagir avec d'autres connaissances à une table voisine.

Deux semaines plus tard, Ginny était plantée devant la large penderie de sa chambre, l'air pensif.

« Je vais en Italie. » chantonna soudainement la voix de Dennis, tandis qu'il entrait à son tour dans la chambre de Ginny.

Depuis qu'elle avait parlé du voyage en Italie suggéré par Draco à Dennis, c'était le seul sujet à la bouche de ce dernier. Il s'était donné comme mission personnelle d'apprendre la langue et plaçait désormais des mots italiens dans certaines de ses phrases.

«  _Ciao bella, come va ?_  » salua-t-il d'une voix qu'il trouvait probablement sophistiquée.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis impatiente qu'on rentre de ce voyage, pour que tu puisses  _enfin_  arrêter ton cirque. » commenta-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

Dennis posa une main sur sa poitrine, feignant d'être heurté. Il s'installa ensuite sur le lit de Ginny et un air rêveur s'afficha sur son visage.

« Je suis tellement excité. La nourriture, le paysage,  _les italiens._  » s'extasia-t-il.

« Faut-il que je mette Gareth en garde ? » demanda Ginny avec un sourire.

« Oh la ferme. Et puis j'ai le droit de regarder, après tout. Tu sais, quand tu es en couple aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un, ça arrive de temps en temps. » se justifia-t-il. Après tout, tout le monde n'est plus au stade de la  _passion brûlante_  comme toi et Draco. »

Dennis s'esclaffa en voyant l'expression qui s'installa sur le visage de Ginny. Elle envoya la paire de shorts qu'elle tenait dans ses mains dans sa direction. Il évita facilement le vêtement et son hilarité sembla s'accroître.

« Je vais lui suggérer de te laisser ici. » menaça Ginny. « Je ne sais pas si je peux te supporter une semaine entière. »

Le rire de Dennis s'effaça immédiatement et il fit mine de se mettre à genoux près du lit face à Ginny. Il battit des cils. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire face à son attitude.

« Tu es _trop_ , Dennis. » dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire éblouissant avant de reprendre une position normale sur le lit, l'observant avec curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il pendant qu'elle s'affairait dans sa penderie.

« Mes valises. » répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Pas la peine, Benny vient dans une heure pour s'en charger. » répondit-il. « Il veut s'assurer que tu gardes ta réputation de déesse de la mode même s'il n'est pas à proximité. »

Ginny haussa les épaules et reposa la tenue qu'elle venait d'extirper d'un cintre. Pour être honnête, elle détestait faire ses valises et elle n'allait donc pas se plaindre. A bien y réfléchir, plus le temps passait, moins elle se prêtait aux tâches du quotidien. Depuis qu'elle vivait avec Draco, elle n'avait jamais touché à une seule tâche ménagère. L'elfe de maison de Draco s'occupait du ménage, du linge, de la cuisine et s'assurait que tous les désirs de Ginny soient satisfaits.

D'autre part, sa  _brigade beauté_ , comme la surnommait Katrina s'assurait qu'elle soit constamment sous son meilleur jour et aucun frais n'était épargnés lorsqu'il s'agissait de son image et de son bien-être.

Il était effrayant de voir avec quelle facilité elle s'était habituée à tout ce confort et ce luxe indécent. Elle savait également que toute cette situation était temporaire et même s'il était agréable de se faire constamment chouchouter, elle savait qu'il était dangereux de s'y habituer.

Lorsque Benny se présenta dans l'appartement, il insista pour prendre le contrôle total sur les opérations et après trois heures, quatre valises étaient soigneusement rangées dans le Hall d'entrée. Il avait préparé à l'avance des tenues pour chaque occasion et pour toutes les sorties prévues de Ginny. Aucun détail n'avait été laissé de côté – jusqu'à la paire de chaussures qu'elle devait porter avec une tenue spécifique, jusqu'aux boucles d'oreilles et la couleur du verni.

Dennis avait soigneusement pris des notes sur les indications de Benny, mais cela ne sembla pas rassurer ce dernier. Il insista pour se faire contacter au moins une fois par jour pour s'assurer que ses instructions étaient suivies à la lettre.

Benny ensuite commença à farfouiller dans la penderie de Ginny puis il en extirpa tous ses pantalons de jogging avant de les jeter sans cérémonie au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Ginny avec surprise.

« Je ne veux plus voir ces horreurs. Se trimballer habillée de la sorte devrait être puni par la justice. » dit-il avec sérieux.

Les semaines passées, son style vestimentaire avait été le cadet des soucis de Ginny. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait croisé le regard critique de Benny face à certains de ses accoutrements confortables mais peu élégants. Il n'avait pas fait de commentaire à voix haute, mais ses lèvres pincées avaient communiqué toute sa pensée.

« Mais ils sont confortables. Je ne peux même pas les garder pour les porter à l'intérieur ? » gémit-elle.

«  _Confortable_? » répéta Benny avec un rire nerveux. « Désolé, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire _._ »

Il fit léviter les vêtements sur le sol et se dirigea vers le salon.

« Où tu les emmènes ? » demanda Ginny.

« Dans la cheminée. » répondit Benny avant de disparaitre de la pièce, ignorant superbement les cris de protestations de Ginny.

Le lendemain, Ginny se présenta en compagnie de Dennis Creevey devant la façade d'une agence clinquante.  _L'hypogriffe routard, votre agence de voyage internationale_ , pouvait-on lire sur la pancarte. Un homme à l'allure décontracté les accueillit.

« Suivez-moi. » indiqua-t-il lorsque Ginny lui tendit le parchemin que lui avait fourni Allegra McGrath, contenant les détails du voyage.

L'homme les mena à un couloir où de nombreuses portes s'étendaient sur plusieurs mètres. On pouvait lire un numéro en lettres argentées sur chacune d'entre elles. Il s'arrêta devant l'une des portes et leur fit signe d'y entrer.

 _« Florence – Deux passagers. Onze heures quarante-trois_. » indiqua-t-il à haute-voix.

Bien qu'ils soient très pratiques, les voyages internationaux par portoloin étaient peu communs parmi la communauté magique. Leurs coûts extrêmement onéreux en dissuadaient plus d'un et il était plus commun et plus économique de voyager en bateau sous-marin ou en chariot volant pour les déplacements à l'étranger. Évidemment le manque de moyens n'était pas un problème pour Draco Malfoy.

Ginny et Dennis entrèrent dans la cabine qui était aussi grande que les placards à balais qu'elle avait connus à Poudlard. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait leur portoloin, un vieux panier tressé.

«  _Cinq…quatre…trois…deux…un… Bon voyage !_  » s'exclama l'homme.

Ginny posa la main sur le panier et fut immédiatement transportée dans un tourbillon. Elle n'avait jamais été amatrice de transplanage, ni de portoloin en général. Le portoloin international fut encore plus désagréable que ce qu'elle avait expérimenté auparavant.

À côté d'elle, le teint de Dennis avait pris une teinte livide et elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant l'air qu'il affichait.

« Tu es une peste, Ginny. » accusa-t-il.

Ils étaient arrivés dans le large hall d'un Hôtel aux tonalités claires, agrémenté par des superbes détails de l'artisanat toscan. Elle fut séduite par le cadre élégant et par les lumières bleutées créant une atmosphère de splendeur et de chaleur. A leur arrivée à la réception, ils furent accueillis par un Majordome à l'allure particulièrement soignée.

« Bienvenue au  _Palazzo del Duomo._  » présenta-t-il avec un fort accent. « Nous sommes très heureux de vous recevoir. »

L'un de ses collègues vint à leur rencontre pour conduire Dennis à sa chambre.

« On se voit plus tard. » murmura ce dernier avant de s'éloigner.

Le Majordome, qui se prénommait Francesco, mena Ginny dans un large escalier drapé par un épais tapis rouge. Tandis qu'ils passaient devant un vaste corridor, elle observa avec admiration ses alentours, soufflée par l'élégance des lieux. Voutes en berceau en brique, sol en argile et tapisseries somptueuses donnaient à l'Hôtel une atmosphère de beauté et de chaleur qu'elle avait rarement vu. Des œuvres d'arts ornaient les murs, lui donnant presque l'impression de se trouver dans une galerie d'art privée.

« Des chefs d'œuvre d'artistes italiens illustres. » présenta Francesco en désignant le tableau d'une femme qui caressait un Augurey, jetant des regards en direction des visiteurs de temps à autres.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle pièce, le souffle de Ginny fut coupé. Il s'agissait d'une suite de près de 150 mètres carré, se composant d'un salon confortable, de deux chambres luxueuses avec salles de bains privatives et d'un bureau privé. La plus grande attention au détail semblait avoir été donnée à la décoration de la suite : un mobilier historique, des objets d'art et des textures magnifiques ornaient les murs. La suite était dotée d'une terrasse personnelle offrant une vue imprenable sur le fleuve Arno ainsi qu'une piscine privatisée.

« Il s'agit de notre plus belle suite. » indiqua fièrement Francesco.

Il semblait satisfait de l'admiration présente dans les yeux de Ginny. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait assisté à un luxe aussi indécent. Le majordome lui proposa un verre de bienvenue, qu'elle accepta vivement. Il se dirigea vers une table dressée avec soin présentant des fruits frais minutieusement découpés, des chocolats, des biscuits apéritifs ainsi qu'un large bouquet de fleurs. Il servit à Ginny un verre d'hydromel blanc.

Elle l'écouta distraitement tandis qu'il lui donnait des renseignements sur la ville de Florence.

« Notre personnel sera à votre disposition vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il vous suffira d'utiliser cette clochette et quelqu'un se présentera dans les deux minutes suivantes. » acheva-t-il finalement, avant de quitter la pièce.

Depuis son arrivée, elle avait immédiatement remarqué que les employés de l'hôtel semblaient aux petits soins avec les résidents. Ils étaient tous souriants, avenants et prêts à satisfaire le moindre désir de leur clientèle privilégiée.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis ici. » murmura-t-elle à voix haute, comme pour se convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Elle continua sa visite des lieux et tout lui sembla d'une beauté et d'une élégance frappantes. Ses valises avaient déjà été installées dans l'une de chambres. Sa chambre évoquait une atmosphère romantique et lumineuse. Un mobilier ancien, des œuvres de grands artistes italien, un lit à baldaquin gigantesque et des étoffes précieuses décoraient la pièce. Même la salle de bain, avec sa large baignoire et son mobilier en marbre délicat forçait l'admiration.

Draco Malfoy savait se faire plaisir, cela ne faisait aucun doute. S'offrir la suite la plus somptueuse dans un établissement de cette renommée était un luxe qui était offert à peu de personnes.

Elle entendit une sonnette retentir et elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la suite pour ouvrir la porte. Allegra McGrath, l'assistante de Draco, entra dans la pièce. Comme à son habitude, elle portait une robe de sorcière ajustée et très formelle, et arborait son air extrêmement occupé.

« Miss Weasley. » gratifia-t-elle d'un ton professionnel. « Monsieur Malfoy est toujours à Rome pour le sommet international mais il vous rejoindra ici dans deux jours. »

« Oh, très bien. » répondit Ginny avec surprise.

Elle fut étonnée par la déception qu'elle pouvait entendre dans sa propre voix. Heureusement, Allegra ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« J'ai organisé quelques activités pour vous et Monsieur Creevey pour les deux prochains jours. » expliqua-t-elle. « Je lui ai déjà fait parvenir l'emploi du temps. Francesco est disponible pour chacune de vos demandes mais n'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Ginny la remercia et lui proposa un verre mais Allegra refusa d'un ton poli.

« Je dois également retourner à Rome. Monsieur Malfoy voulait s'assurer que je puisse vous accueillir ici en son absence. » dit-elle.

Elle quitta la pièce et Ginny parcourut avec curiosité le parchemin qu'elle avait laissé. Il s'agissait de visites organisées dans les attractions phares de la capitale toscane, ainsi que des noms de restaurants célèbres où des tables avaient déjà été réservées. La sonnette de la suite retentit à nouveau et Ginny se retrouva devant le visage surexcité de Dennis Creevey.

« Cet endroit est complètement surréaliste. » dit-il avec enthousiasme. « La suite qu'ils m'ont donnée est plus grande que mon appartement, pour l'amour de Merlin. »

Il s'interrompit soudainement, ouvrant la bouche avec stupeur tandis qu'il observait la pièce.

« Mais ce n'est rien à côté de  _cet_  endroit. » déclara-t-il, l'air médusé.

Il eut les mêmes réactions de Ginny tandis qu'il visitait le reste de la suite.

« Je suis déçu. Draco et toi allez faire chambre à part. » murmura-t-il en faisant la moue. « Fichue Allegra, elle m'a donné de faux espoirs. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Ginny, levant un sourcil.

« Elle a dit que vous seriez dans la même suite. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il y aurait deux chambres séparées à l'intérieur. » expliqua-t-il.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis qu'elle avait raconté à Dennis qu'elle avait dormi en compagnie de Draco, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne le remette sur le tapis.

« C'est arrivé une seule fois. Passe à autre chose, Dennis. » dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Il murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe mais prit un air innocent lorsqu'il Ginny lui lança un regard suspicieux.

« Cet endroit est superbe. » s'extasia à nouveau Dennis en s'approchant de la table pour se servir à son tour un verre d'hydromel.

Il tendit son verre en direction de Ginny.

« A des vacances  _exceptionnelles._  » dit-il d'un ton euphorique. « Je suis impatient de raconter ça aux autres. Grazyna et Benny vont être _verts_  de jalousie. »

Une heure plus tard, ils quittèrent l'hôtel pour visiter les rues de Florence. Ginny fut fascinée par l'architecture de la ville, si différente de Londres. Elle avait l'impression de marcher dans une œuvre d'art grandeur nature. Ils déjeunèrent dans un petit restaurant typique.

L'après-midi fut des plus agréables. Se déplacer en public dans les rues de Londres était devenu problématique à cause de la présence perpétuelle des photographes et des gens qui la reconnaissaient et l'abordaient. Ici en revanche, elle retrouvait un anonymat total. Personne ne la connaissait et elle pouvait déambuler dans les rues tranquillement, sans constamment se soucier de son image et de son comportement en public.

Elle était heureuse de partager ce moment avec Dennis. Depuis qu'il était devenu son représentant officiel, elle s'était habituée à sa présence constante dans son quotidien. Au fil des semaines, il était même devenu un ami proche et il était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un en qui elle pouvait se confier pleinement. Hermione et ses belles sœurs n'étaient pas au courant de sa relation fictive avec Draco, ce qui la mettait toujours dans la réserve lorsqu'elle discutait avec elles.

Aux alentours de onze du soir, après un dîner succulent dans un beau restaurant de la ville, ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse de la suite de Ginny, observant la superbe vue sur la ville.

« J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêvé éveillé. » admit Ginny. « C'est endroit est magique. »

Loin des soucis de son quotidien, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir se détendre totalement dans ce nouvel environnement, chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire pendant les semaines précédentes sous la constante menace de son harceleur.

« Draco Malfoy et définitivement le gros lot. » déclara Dennis en sirotant son verre d'hydromel, s'étirant dans le large fauteuil d'extérieur.

« Son argent ne change rien au fait qu'il s'agisse _justement_  de Draco Malfoy. » fit remarquer Ginny.

« C'est vrai, mais il n'est pas si horrible que ça au final, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est plus l'imbécile irritant que nous avons connu à Poudlard. » continua Dennis. « C'est _vrai_ , je te l'accorde, il n'est pas un modèle d'amabilité mais il s'est amélioré. »

Ginny hocha la tête. Si on lui avait affirmé qu'elle serait en bons termes avec Draco Malfoy, quelques années auparavant, elle aurait probablement ri ouvertement au nez de la personne, et lui aurait conseiller de prendre un séjour sans date de fin à Sainte Mangouste.

« Tu sais ce que je trouve injuste ? » demanda soudainement Dennis. « Tu as tous les bons numéros. Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy… »

Ginny manqua de s'étouffer avec un raisin sous le regard ouvertement moqueur de Dennis.

« Je suis curieux, pourquoi ta relation avec Harry s'est-elle terminée ? » demanda-t-il. « Vous étiez le couple le plus populaire de l'école à l'époque. »

Sans doute s'agissait-il de l'hydromel et de son humeur joyeuse, mais Ginny n'hésita pas à relater à Dennis les détails de sa relation avec Harry Potter, une décennie plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il avait rompu avec elle pour rejoindre sa quête héroïque avec Ron et Hermione, elle avait ressenti une vague d'amertume. Bien qu'elle comprenne sa décision, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle était en accord avec cette dernière. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée à Poudlard pour sa sixième année, elle s'était sentie délaissée, blessée et la rupture lui avait laissé un gout acerbe dans la bouche.

Les circonstances à l'époque s'étaient révélées compliquées. Avec l'aide de Neville et Luna, elle avait reformé l'Armée de Dumbledore et s'était battue contre le régime tyrannique instauré par les Carrow dans l'école. Son aventure avec Blaise Zabini lui avait apparu comme une échappatoire. Lorsque ce dernier y avait mis un terme, la culpabilité l'avait frappée de manière violente. A la fin de la guerre, elle avait refusé de reprendre sa relation avec Harry.

« Je me sentais différente après tout ça et je n'étais pas certaine de mes sentiments envers lui. » expliqua Ginny. « Et surtout, je me sentais coupable d'avoir fricoté avec Blaise pendant qu'il sauvait le monde. »

« Mais il n'a jamais su la vraie raison. » devina Dennis.

« Oh si. Je lui ai avoué ce qui s'est passé avec Blaise. » admit Ginny.

« Il sait que tu avais fréquenté Blaise pendant votre séparation ? » demanda Dennis, estomaqué.

« Je lui ai dit que j'avais fréquenté quelqu'un d'autre pendant notre séparation sans expliciter de qui il s'agissait. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Harry insistait pour qu'on se remette ensemble et il était persuadé de pouvoir me faire changer d'avis. Quand je lui ai avoué la vérité, il a été surpris mais l'a étrangement bien pris. Je crois qu'il s'est finalement rendu compte que je n'étais pas la fille sage et parfaite qu'il imaginait. » déclara-t-elle avec un rire nerveux. « Mais il arrêté d'insister et finalement nous sommes restés amis. »

« Ta vie amoureuse ressemble à un épisode d'EastEnders. » commenta Dennis avec un rire.

« Un quoi ? » demanda Ginny, sans comprendre.

« C'est un feuilleton qui passe à la télévision moldue. » répondit Dennis.

Ginny haussa les épaules, incertaine. Elle était parfois confuse par les références moldues de Dennis. Si une chose était sûre, toutefois, c'était que sa vie amoureuse n'avait jamais été un long fleuve tranquille.

Le lendemain, Ginny laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle croisa Draco Malfoy dans le salon de la suite. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux la détailler avec étonnement. Elle venait de piquer une tête dans la piscine à leur disposition sur la terrasse. Elle portait uniquement un bikini vert asperge et elle était encore trempée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras autour de sa poitrine, le visage écarlate.

« Bonjour Ginevra. Je suis également content de te voir. » répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Désolée, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt. Allegra m'a dit que tu arriverais demain. » expliqua-t-elle.

« J'avais l'intention de passer plus de temps avec la filiale italienne après le sommet, mais les choses se passent plutôt bien sur place. J'ai donc décidé de commencer mes congés plus rapidement que prévu. » indiqua-t-il.

« Comment s'est passé le sommet ? » demanda Ginny.

« Je serai ravi de t'en faire un résumé. Peut-être devrais-tu enfiler quelque chose de plus décent ? Je dois admettre que la vision est quelque peu…  _distrayante._ » déclara-t-il en désignant son maillot de bain.

Les joues de Ginny tournèrent à l'écarlate et elle s'empressa de se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Draco la suivre du regard tandis qu'elle passait devant lui. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle fit de nouveau apparition dans le salon. Ses cheveux étaient totalement secs et elle avait enfilé une robe d'été légère avec des motifs fleuris ainsi qu'une paire de sandales spartiates en cuir.

« Que penses-tu de Florence ? » demanda Draco.

« Magnifique. » commenta Ginny avec enthousiasme. « J'ai hâte de visiter le reste. Et cet endroit est superbe, également. »

Elle désigna d'un geste de la main la suite et Draco acquiesça.

« J'aime beaucoup l'Italie. Nous venions régulièrement ici avec mes parents, lorsque j'étais plus jeune. J'ai un attachement particulier pour cette ville. » indiqua Draco.

Il avait un sourire au coin des lèvres et semblait être plongé dans des souvenirs plaisants. Elle eut alors tout le loisir de l'observer. Elle avait pris l'habitude de le voir en chemises formelles. Aujourd'hui il portait une tenue plus décontractée. Un polo bleu marine près du corps complimentant sa silhouette athlétique. Sa peau était moins pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Le soleil écrasant du pays lui avait visiblement fait prendre quelques couleurs.

Ce qui l'étonna le plus fut probablement l'expression qu'arborait son visage. Il semblait totalement détendu et heureux, loin du masque de froideur et d'impassibilité auquel elle était habituée de sa part.

« Il y a tellement de choses à découvrir. » assura-t-il en levant la tête dans sa direction. « Tu vas tomber amoureuse de cet endroit. »

Pour seule réponse Ginny hocha la tête, un sourire apparaissant sur son propre visage. Il lui rendit son sourire et elle ressentit une chaleur inexplicable dans sa poitrine.

Une heure plus tard, en compagnie de Dennis et Allegra, ils se retrouvèrent sur la place principale de Florence. Draco leur décrivit avec détail l'histoire de l'architecture impressionnante des alentours. Il semblait parfaitement connaitre le sujet. Les dates et les créateurs illustres ne semblaient avoir aucun secret pour lui. Il agrémenta même la visite d'anecdotes amusantes. Contre toute attente, la région présentait une forte concentration de population sorcière, et ce mélange avait façonné l'art à travers les siècles.

« J'ignorais que Michel-Ange était également un sorcier. » déclara Dennis avec surprise en écoutant le discours de Draco. « Il est très connu parmi les Moldus. »

Même Allegra sembla un peu moins tendue qu'à son habitude. Elle semblait également fascinée par les explications de Draco sur l'histoire de Florence et l'écoutait avec attention.

La journée fut extrêmement plaisante et se termina sur une touche agréable lorsqu'ils dinèrent dans l'un des restaurants favoris de Draco.

Ginny s'étonna de pouvoir discuter avec Draco de manière si naturelle et décontractée. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait si ouvert et expansif. A plusieurs reprises, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle appréciait cet aspect inattendu de sa personnalité. Lorsque Ginny reposa son verre sur la table, pendant le dîner, elle effleura la main de Draco par inadvertance. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant quelques secondes. Ginny détourna le regard, s'excusant rapidement. Elle vit Dennis l'observer avec un petit sourire en coin, l'air entendu. Pendant le reste de la soirée, elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer les petits regards lourds de sens que lui adressa Dennis à chaque fois qu'elle riait avec Draco ou qu'elle souriait à l'une de ses remarques.

Aux alentours de minuit, ils quittèrent le restaurant, tous éméché. Ginny fut étonnée de voir Allegra rire à gorge déployée après un commentaire de Dennis.

« Allegra a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. » commenta Ginny à l'attention de Draco tandis qu'ils marchaient pour rejoindre leur hôtel.

Dennis et Allegra étaient à quelques mètres devant eux et discutaient avec animation. Draco acquiesça.

« Toi aussi. » ajouta-t-elle en lui jetant un regard au coin de l'œil.

« Pour être honnête, j'ai rarement l'occasion de prendre des vacances. C'est la première fois que je m'autorise une vraie coupure en presque deux ans. » admit-il. « Il est vrai que j'en demande beaucoup à Allegra, et maintenant que j'y pense, elle prend également peu de congés. »

« On exploite ses employés, Malfoy ? » dit Ginny d'un air malicieux.

« Ce n'est pas de l'exploitation s'ils sont d'accord et s'ils sont payés en conséquence. » répondit-il sur le même ton. « Plus sérieusement, les derniers mois ont été chargés pour  _Machinations Malforescentes_. Ça a été une année décisive pour l'entreprise. »

« Tu devrais prendre une pause de temps en temps. » suggéra-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas sain de travailler sans cesse. »

« Ai-je bien entendu ? Ginny Weasley se préoccupe de mon bien-être ? » interrogea-t-il avec amusement.

Ginny lui jeta un regard ennuyé et il éclata d'un rire franc qui résonna de manière agréable dans les oreilles de la jeune femme. Elle sursauta lorsqu'un vieil homme vint à leur rencontre. Il tenait dans ses bras une pléthore de roses rouges. Il commença à parler en italien en direction de Draco et ce dernier hocha la tête. Il tendit une pièce à l'homme qui l'observa avec étonnement. Il n'était visiblement pas habitué aux gallions sorciers. Il sembla toutefois décréter que la large pièce de monnaie dorée avait de la valeur car un air excité illumina son visage et il tendit une rose à Draco.

«  _Grazzie, signore._  » dit l'homme avant de s'éloigner.

Draco tendit la rose rouge à Ginny. Elle s'en empara en lui jetant un regard étonné.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais un romantique. » dit-elle sur le ton de la boutade.

« J'ai une réputation à honorer. » répondit Draco d'un ton faussement sérieux. « L'opinion publique n'aura aucun doute sur le fait que je sois le fiancé idéal. »

« Ginny, Draco ! » s'écria soudainement une voix.

Ginny vit Dennis leur adresser des signes de bras dramatiques. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Dennis pointa du doigt un stand étroit ou une petite file de personnes faisait la queue.

« De vraies glaces italiennes. » commenta-t-il avec excitation, en sautillant sur place comme un enfant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny tenait dans ses mains une large glace, composée d'un mélange succulent de pistache, vanille et straciatalla. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle dégustait sa glace. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle croisa le regard de Draco qui l'observait avec amusement.

« Tu en as de partout. » dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Il tendit sa main vers le visage de Ginny et essuya d'un geste délicat le coin de sa bouche avec une serviette. Elle rougit en sentant sa main effleurer sa joue.

« Merci. » répondit-elle d'un ton un peu trop précipité, détournant la tête.

Une partie de ses cheveux couvraient désormais son visage et elle en fut reconnaissante. Il aurait probablement remarqué son visage rouge écrevisse.

Elle fut soulagée d'être finalement de retour dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Elle ressentait des sentiments contradictoires lorsqu'il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy et elle cela la rendait confuse.

Le lendemain, ils furent invités à dîner dans la villa de Giovanni Caldarelli, l'ami photographe de Katrina Street-Porter. Quelques semaines auparavant, ils avaient participé à l'une de ses séances photos. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'ils seraient de passage à Florence, il avait insisté pour les inviter.

Comme à l'image de son propriétaire exubérant et narcissique, la villa de Giovanni était grandiloquente et originale. La demeure était remplie de photos et de tableaux à sa propre effigie. Située sur une colline, elle offrait une vue imprenable sur la ville.

Il y résidait avec son compagnon, un bellâtre espagnol de vingt ans son cadet, prénommé Eduardo. Ils s'étaient visiblement rencontrés lors d'un cours de peinture, trois ans auparavant. Giovanni assistait au cours en tant qu'élève et Eduardo posait à l'époque comme modèle nu.

« Lorsque je l'ai vu nu, cela a été le coup de foudre. » avoua Giovanni sur le ton de la confidence. « N'est-ce pas,  _amore mio?_  »

Il observait son compagnon avec fierté et satisfaction, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trophée de grande valeur et qu'il était ravi de l'avoir remporté.

Un chef privé s'occupa du dîner et impressionna la tablée entière avec des spécialités de la région : assiettes de charcuterie mixte traditionnelles, des raviolis à base de d'épinards, de ricotta, d'œufs, de parmesan râpé de farine et d'une pincée de noix de muscade, un bifteck à la florentine et profiteroles typiques. Le repas fut agrémenté par la dégustation de vin et d'hydromels de la région.

Ginny s'essaya à l'apprentissage de l'italien avec Draco qui le maitrisait couramment. Ses tentatives furent lamentables – mais elles eurent le mérite de causer leur hilarité pendant de longues minutes.

Giovanni insista ensuite pour immortaliser la soirée. Il revint avec son large appareil photo professionnel puis commença à prendre plusieurs clichés des invités.

« Draco, Ginny. » héla Giovanni avec enthousiasme. « Je veux  _absolument_ prendre un cliché de vous devant le paysage. La vue est inoubliable d'ici. »

Ginny jeta un regard hésitant en direction de Draco mais consentit à le suivre lorsqu'il se leva et emboita le pas à Giovanni.

Ils marchèrent une cinquantaine de mètres pour rejoindre un muret surélevé qui donnait une vue spectaculaire sur les habitations du centre de Florence.

« C'est superbe. » commenta Ginny avec admiration, tandis qu'elle se penchait légèrement par-dessus le muret.

« Je vous l'avais dit, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Giovanni d'un ton orgueilleux. « Ne s'agit-il pas de l'endroit le plus beau que vous ayez vu dans votre vie ? »

Il dégaina son appareil puis commença à prendre des clichés des alentours.

« Regardez dans ma direction. » ordonna-t-il. « Rapprochez-vous. »

Draco tendit son bras en direction de Ginny, comme pour lui demander la permission. Elle traversa le mètre qui les séparaient et il posa sa main autour de sa taille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir à ce contact et elle resserra son gilet autour de ses épaules. La température s'était rafraichie. Son visage se fendit en un sourire tandis qu'elle regardait l'objectif de Giovanni.

« Retournez-vous et admirez cette superbe vue. » quémanda-t-il. «  _Perfetto._  »

« Il n'a pas tort. » dit Ginny tandis qu'elle observait les milliers de lumières venant des habitations de la ville. « Je crois que c'est le plus bel endroit que j'ai vu de ma vie. »

Ils observent en silence le cadre superbe qui s'offrait à eux pendant de longues minutes. Ginny réalisa soudainement qu'elle n'entendait plus les cliquetis incessants de l'appareil de Giovanni. Lorsqu'elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, elle constata que l'homme n'était plus présent. Elle tourna de nouveau son attention sur la vue. Elle se rendit compte que le bras de Draco était toujours fermement serré autour de sa taille.

Pour être honnête, elle appréciait ce contact et cette proximité entre eux. Elle avait l'impression de découvrir Draco Malfoy sous un nouveau jour depuis qu'ils étaient ici et elle aurait été hypocrite de prétendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas sa compagnie.

Il semblait dans ses propres pensées et il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait commencé à caresser lentement le dos de Ginny, faisant des mouvements circulaires avec sa main au creux de ses reins. Ginny, elle, avait totalement conscience de ses caresses et elle ressentit de nouveau cette étrange chaleur dans son ventre.

Sans doute à cause de leur proximité, ou bien un effet de l'hydromel, mais elle sentit la température augmenter de plusieurs degrés en quelques secondes.

« Merci. » dit-elle finalement en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Pour ? » demanda-t-il en baissant le regard dans sa direction.

« Pour m'avoir fait découvrir cet endroit. » répondit-elle. « Je passe un bon moment. »

Il esquissa un sourire et la chaleur dans son ventre s'intensifia. Elle fut soudainement accompagnée d'un pincement dans sa poitrine. Le regard de Draco était toujours rivé sur elle et elle réalisa qu'elle aurait donné une bourse de gallions pour connaître le contenu de ses pensées à cet instant précis.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça. » assura-t-il à voix basse.

Ils étaient désormais si proches qu'elle pouvait observer tous les détails de son visage. Ses yeux d'une teinte acier, son nez droit et rectiligne, ses lèvres minces étirées en un sourire presque invisible.

Une lueur familière apparut soudainement dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un miroir pour deviner que ses propres yeux affichaient la même expression. Un mélange de curiosité, d'hésitation et de convoitise.

Lorsqu'il approcha son visage du sien, elle retint son souffle. Puis, lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, elle se sentit envahie d'un sentiment inexplicable. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes avec douceur, comme s'il souhaitait lui demander une permission silencieuse. Ginny entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres, et il sembla immédiatement prendre son geste comme une approbation.

Il approfondit son baiser, caressant lentement la langue de Ginny avec la sienne. Il resserra sa main sur le dos de la jeune femme. Immédiatement, elle se rapprocha de lui, le cœur battant sous l'effet de leur baiser fervent, ne désirant qu'être étreinte plus fort. Elle sentait l'odeur boisé de son parfum lui chatouiller les narines et le goût sucré de ses lèvres était enivrant. Elle encercla sa nuque avec ses bras, se perdant complètement dans son étreinte vigoureuse.

Après quelques instants, ils se séparèrent finalement à bout de souffle, la respiration coupée. Il fallut à Ginny plusieurs secondes pour revenir à la réalité.

« Rappelle-moi de ne _jamais_  refuser que tu me remercies. » déclara Draco d'une voix tranquille.

Sa remarque arracha un petit rire à Ginny et détendit l'atmosphère qui était devenue un peu trop intense pour elle. Elle retira ses bras de sa nuque et esquissa un mouvement de recul. Il desserra son étreinte autour de sa taille.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y retourner. » suggéra-t-elle en désignant d'un geste de la tête l'ombre de la villa.

Il hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à rebrousser chemin. Le retour se fit en silence, mais ils semblèrent plus proche l'un de l'autre tandis qu'ils marchaient et leurs mains de frôlèrent à plusieurs reprises

Ginny savait que son visage devait être écarlate lorsqu'elle s'installa de nouveau à la table car Dennis lui adressa un regard plein de sous-entendus. Il lui fallut faire preuve d'une maîtrise de soi considérable pendant le reste de la soirée pour agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Dans sa tête, toutefois, des pensées confuses se bousculaient à toute vitesse.

« J'espère que vous avez apprécié le dîner. » lança Eduardo dans leur direction, à la fin de la soirée, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre congé.

« Oui, j'ai particulièrement apprécié le dessert. » répondit Draco d'un ton poli.

Immédiatement, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de virer au rouge. Le ton de Draco était mesuré et son commentaire était, en apparence, innocent. Elle savait toutefois à quoi il faisait réellement référence. Immédiatement, ses pensées voyagèrent de nouveau vers le souvenir du baiser ardent qu'ils avaient partagé. Cette nuit-là, Ginny réalisa une vérité à la fois excitante et effrayante.

Elle était irrémédiablement attirée par Draco Malfoy.


	23. Chapitre 23

**XXIII**

Les mains de Draco descendirent lentement le long de ses bras, lui provoquant un frissonnement agréable. Ses lèvres posèrent ensuite une trainée de baisers humides sur sa nuque découverte, et elle ferma les yeux, savourant ce contact exquis.

Draco retira la longue robe de chambre qu'elle portait, et le vêtement tomba à ses pieds. Elle retint son souffle tandis que ses baisers s'attardaient sur sa clavicule puis à la naissance de sa poitrine.

«  _Draco…_  » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le son de sa propre voix lui parvint aux oreilles et elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, quittant immédiatement sa rêverie. Elle cligna des yeux, observant ses alentours. Elle se trouvait dans la salle de bain lumineuse de sa chambre d'hôtel et un soleil aveuglant filtra à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

Elle était encore dans son bain, dont l'eau avait commencé à refroidir. Elle se redressa. La baignoire était si gigantesque qu'elle pouvait s'y retourner à son aise sans jamais en toucher les parois. Elle se laissa couler dans l'eau parfumée, y noyant son visage pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle remonta à la surface, elle réalisa ce qui venait de se passer. Elle s'était endormie dans son bain et avait rêvé de Draco Malfoy.

Il n'avait pas s'agit d'un rêve totalement anodin,  _non_. Elle s'était imaginée dans une situation totalement inappropriée en sa compagnie et elle avait  _aimé_ ça. L'image du baiser qu'ils avaient partagé la veille lui revint en mémoire. Presque machinalement, l'une de ses mains disparut de nouveau dans l'eau puis se retrouva entre ses cuisses.

Elle repensa ensuite à son rêve et aux mains caressantes de Draco sur sa peau nue. Son imagination la fit divaguer. Ses doigts touchèrent son intimité et elle réalisa qu'elle était moite, encore stimulée par ce souvenir enivrant. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, une hésitation s'imposa dans son esprit mais elle chassa rapidement cette pensée parasite. Après tout, elle était seule dans cette pièce, personne n'en saurait absolument  _rien_.

L'appel du plaisir fut finalement plus fort. Elle ferma les yeux, sans cesser de se caresser. Sa respiration s'accéléra, la température de son corps s'éleva et quelques minutes plus tard, elle laissa échapper un gémissement tandis alors qu'elle était envahie par un orgasme intense.

C'était désormais officiel. Elle fantasmait sur Draco Malfoy.

Elle sortit de son bain, les joues rougies et les jambes encore tremblantes. Elle n'osa même pas jeter un regard à son reflet. Une partie d'elle-même se sentait honteuse d'éprouver de telles émotions.

Lorsque Ginny émergea de sa chambre, elle trouva Draco installé à la table en bois clair dans le salon de leur suite. Il était plongé dans la lecture d'un journal. Les gros titres étaient dans une autre langue, de l'italien probablement, mais les images qui se mouvaient sur la  _Une_  lui donnaient une vague idée du contenu de l'article.

Il leva les yeux dans sa direction mais son regard n'afficha pas d'émotion particulière.

« Bonjour Ginevra _._  » gratifia d'une voix posée.

Elle murmura un vague '' _Bonjour_ '' à son tour et détourna le regard, faisant mine de s'intéresser à la montagne de nourriture sur la table. Elle était affamée. Elle s'empara d'une assiette et commença à la remplir avec les aliments délicieux composant leur buffet personnel.

Alors qu'elle mangeait, elle tenta un nouveau regard dans sa direction. Il avait reporté son attention sur le journal et un sourire amusé ornait désormais ses lèvres alors qu'il parcourait la page des yeux. Le regard de Ginny s'attarda sur lui. Immédiatement, ses joues devinrent cramoisies lorsqu'elle repensa à son rêve et à sa séance solo dans la salle de bain quelques instants plus tôt.

« Quel est le plan pour la journée ? » demanda-t-elle pour démarrer la conversation, désireuse de penser à autre chose.

« Dennis t'emmènera faire quelques achats aujourd'hui. Il te faut un masque pour le bal de demain soir. » répondit distraitement Draco, sans lever les yeux de son journal.

A l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Draco, ils se rendraient à Venise pour assister à un bal masqué typiquement italien. Il s'agissait apparemment d'une tradition pour les sorciers locaux. Chaque année, ils se réunissaient pour des festivités grandiloquentes qui duraient près d'une semaine.

Ginny était impatiente d'assister à l'évènement. Après ces quelques jours passés dans le pays, elle était tombée amoureuse de sa beauté et de sa richesse culturelle. Elle avait hâte d'en apprendre encore plus.

Elle retrouva Dennis dans le grand hall de l'hôtel et ils utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre dans l'une des allées marchandes de la ville. L'Italie était connue parmi la communauté magique comme un véritable emblème du style et de l'élégance.

« Le rêve des accros du shopping. » s'extasia Dennis tandis qu'ils se baladaient parmi les nombreuses boutiques aux vitrines clinquantes et attirantes.

Boutiques de prêt-à-porter, maroquinerie, chaussures et d'accessoires en tout genre s'étalaient sur plus de deux kilomètres. Tous les goûts et toutes les couleurs, destinés à tous les budgets, semblaient être présents.

Dennis croisa son bras avec celui de Ginny alors qu'ils observaient les vitrines.

« Alors Ginny, parlons de choses sérieuses. » dit-il d'un ton conspirateur. « Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? Je brûle de l'entendre. Vous avez disparu pendant un temps  _affreusement_  suspect, hier soir. »

« Nous nous sommes embrassés. » avoua Ginny en faisant mine de s'intéresser à une paire de chaussures à travers une vitrine.

Dennis s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle, la bouche ouverte, l'air estomaqué.

« J'étais persuadé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. » dit-il avec excitation. « Allez, raconte-moi _tous_  les détails. »

Sous l'insistance de Dennis, Ginny fut forcée de lui relater la scène dans ses moindres détails. La conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Draco mot pour mot. Avaient utilisé la langue pendant ce baiser ? Lequel des deux l'avait initié ? La position exacte de leurs mains pendant leur étreinte ? A la fin de son récit, Dennis sembla au bord de l'extase.

«  _Enfin._  » murmura-t-il d'un ton dramatique. « Merci Merlin d'avoir répondu à mes prières. »

« Tu ne trouves pas que tu en fais un peu trop, Dennis ? » demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, bien qu'elle soit amusée par son attitude.

« Absolument pas. » rétorqua-t-il. « Que s'est-il passé lorsque vous êtes retournés dans votre chambre à la fin de la soirée ? »

« Rien. Je suis allée me coucher. » répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

« C'est tout ? » murmura-t-il avec déception. « Même pas de baiser pour se souhaiter une bonne nuit ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Elle se garda bien sûr de lui conter les rêves inappropriés qui l'avaient agitée toute la nuit ainsi que son plaisir coupable du matin même. Elle connaissait parfaitement Dennis Creevey. Il la hanterait avec cette histoire jusqu'à la fin des temps.

« Sincèrement, je n'ai pas encore réalisé ce qui s'est passé hier. » admit-elle. « Peut-être que c'était simplement dans le feu de l'action. »

« Ne recommence pas avec tes excuses. Cela se voit comme un énorme bouton sur le visage d'Éloïse Midgen que vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre. Il est temps de le reconnaître, Ginny. » déclara Dennis avec lassitude.

« D'accord. Partons du principe que je le reconnaisse. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? » dit-elle d'un ton désabusé. « Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être attirée par Draco Malfoy. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » s'enquit Dennis.

« Parce que c'est  _Draco Malfoy._  » lança Ginny sur le ton de l'évidence. « Le Draco Malfoy qui nous a tous persécuté pendant des années par plaisir et par pur amusement. Fils d'un Mangemort renommé. Il était plein de préjugés contre les gens comme toi et moi. Ça suffit, où je dois continuer ? »

« A sa décharge, il n'est plus l'imbécile qu'il était il y a dix ans. Et lorsque j'entends ton discours, je remarque qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir des préjugés. » ajouta Dennis d'un ton entendu.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, médusée par ces accusations.

« La vérité, c'est que tu es effrayée par ton attirance pour lui et tu es prête à utiliser toutes les excuses à ta disposition pour t'empêcher de le considérer comme un partenaire potentiel. » poursuivit Dennis.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, étrangement frustrée par les paroles de Dennis. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tort et cela la dérangeait. Les implications de son attraction pour Draco l'effrayaient. Il aurait été tellement plus facile de le mépriser pour son nom et pour ce qu'il représentait. Désormais qu'elle commençait à discerner une facette de sa personnalité qu'elle appréciait, elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à la situation.

Les circonstances étaient également compliquées. Ils étaient supposés feindre une relation amoureuse. Ces derniers mois, elle était parvenue à jouer ce rôle avec plus ou moins de facilité car elle connaissait les limites de leur relation réelle.

Maintenant qu'une attraction réelle existait entre eux, elle serait dans le doute constant. Quand étaient-ils sérieux ? Quand jouaient-ils un rôle pour honorer le contrat qui les liait ?

Elle se connaissait parfaitement lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses relations avec les hommes. Elle ne faisait jamais dans la demi-mesure. Elle était passionnée, dramatique, facilement à fleur de peau. Après quelques premiers mois éprouvants, leurs rapports avait finalement atteint une stabilité fragile. Que se passerait-il si elle e laissait entrainée par son attirance et que cela ne fonctionnait pas ? Elle serait incapable de continuer à honorer son contrat, elle le savait pertinemment.

« Tu réfléchis trop. » acheva Dennis. « Tu as le droit d'éprouver de l'attirance pour lui. »

« C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit avec Blaise. Regarde comment ça s'est terminé. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Sincèrement, c'est le jour et la nuit. Si je comprends bien tout ce que tu m'as dit au sujet de Zabini, il a toujours agi de manière extrêmement douteuse avec toi. Si tu veux mon avis sincère, tu aurais pu t'en rendre compte depuis le début. » indiqua Dennis.

Cette vérité provoqua un pincement désagréable à Ginny. Il n'était pas agréable de l'entendre, mais Dennis avait raison. Elle avait délibérément ignoré les signes avant-coureurs lorsqu'elle avait fréquenté Blaise.

« Vous êtes adultes, après tout. Pourquoi ne pas avoir une discussion sincère et mature ? Savoir ce que Draco en pense ? Au moins, vous serez sur la même longueur d'ondes. » suggéra Dennis.

Il esquissa un sourire en direction de Ginny.

« Mais pour le moment – nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter et des gallions à dépenser ! » dit-il en attirant la jeune femme dans une boutique.

Rien ne valait une séance de shopping pour distraire Ginny et ôter de son esprit ces interrogations incessantes. Elle s'offrit trois nouvelles paires de chaussures, deux sacs à main, ainsi qu'une robe en organza avec des imprimés fleuris.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une boutique d'accessoires en tout genre, Dennis la taquina vicieusement en lui désignant un ensemble de lingerie rouge particulièrement osé.

« Ne fais pas ta prude Ginny. Je suis certain que Draco apprécierait l'attention pour son anniversaire. » dit-il en lui tirant la langue.

En guise de réponse, Ginny leva son majeur dans sa direction mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Ils trouvèrent finalement des masques pour le bal du lendemain et furent de retour à l'hôtel en fin d'après-midi. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la suite, elle vit Draco parler dans son miroir à double sens. Elle posa la demi-douzaine de sacs qu'elle tenait dans les mains sur la table. Quelques instants plus tard, il reposa son miroir et se tourna vers elle, observant les sacs avec amusement.

« Tu t'es faite plaisir. » commenta-t-il.

« Je suis dans un lieu incontournable de la mode. Il fallait bien que j'en profite. » se justifia-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

Il hocha la tête, semblant approuver.

« J'étais en train de discuter avec Mère. Elle va venir pour les deux prochains jours à l'occasion de mon anniversaire. » annonça-t-il.

« Oh. » répondit simplement Ginny. « Très bien. »

Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu Narcissa. Elle avait reçu des fleurs et une carte attentionnée de sa part après l'attaque de son harceleur. Pour être honnête, elle appréciait Narcissa Malfoy. Elle la trouvait agréable, spirituelle et incroyablement sophistiquée. Elle avait toujours le sentiment de se retrouver face à un modèle de classe et d'élégance lorsqu'elle se trouvait en sa présence.

« Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir faire le déplacement, c'est pour cette raison que je ne t'en avais pas parlé. » indiqua-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, lui signifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Une heure plus tard, elle entendit des coups contre la porte de sa chambre et elle fut surprise de voir Draco en ouvrant la porte. Il lui proposa d'aller dîner.

Elle se changea rapidement, enfilant un débardeur fluide ainsi qu'une jupe volante par-dessus et le retrouva dans la salle principale de la suite. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient devant la sortie de l'hôtel.

« Nous n'attendons pas les autres ? » interrogea-t-elle d'un ton étonné lorsqu'elle vit Draco s'engager dans la rue.

« Allegra est un peu souffrante. Dennis vient de me dire qu'il ne viendrait pas non plus – il n'a pas donné de raison particulière. » répondit Draco d'un ton distrait.

Ginny grimaça. Telle qu'elle connaissait Dennis, il avait tout fait pour les laisser en tête à tête. Elle lui en toucherait un mot le lendemain dès qu'elle le verrait.

« Ce sera uniquement nous deux, ce soir. A moins que ça te pose un problème ? » demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Non, pas du tout. » répondit-elle un peu trop vite.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant les vingt minutes suivantes tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les rues de Florence. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et le ciel avait pris une couleur presque rougeâtre qu'elle trouvait magnifique. Elle fut soulagée lorsque Draco se lança à nouveau dans des explications sur l'architecture locale, un véritable chef d'œuvre selon lui. Elle commenta de temps à autres avec des monosyllabes.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans un petit restaurant d'une vingtaine de couverts uniquement. L'ambiance était intime et chaleureuse avec ses nappes rouge bordeaux et ses meubles en bois anciens, faiblement éclairée par des bougies.

L'endroit était réputé pour sa carte d'hydromel. Tous les éléments de la carte étaient faits maison. Le chef de l'établissement était réputé dans la région pour ses versions revisitées et originales des plats traditionnels italiens.

« Tu connais vraiment tous les meilleurs endroits de cette ville. » constata Ginny avec admiration.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, nous avions l'habitude de venir régulièrement ici. » indiqua-t-il. « Ça doit être mon septième ou huitième voyage. »

Leur dîner fut agréable. Les papilles gustatives de Ginny fondirent devant son plat de tagliatelles aux truffes. Elle fut étonnée par la décontraction qu'affichait Draco. Ils abordèrent tous les sujets de conversations sauf celui qui l'intéressait vraiment – les évènements de la veille. Pendant qu'ils attendaient le dessert, elle ne parvint pas à se retenir plus longtemps et elle lança :

« Nous n'avons pas discuté de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. » dit-elle d'un ton direct qui l'étonna elle-même.

Draco ne sembla pas dérouté par sa question. Il termina son verre d'hydromel d'un geste tranquille.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup à en dire. » répondit-il avec calme.

Elle lui adressa un regard effaré, confuse par son calme olympien. Elle n'avait pas cessé d'analyser la situation dans tous les sens depuis la veille. Draco, toutefois, ne semblait pas aussi agité par les évènements. Pour dire la vérité, elle ne savait pas comment le prendre.

« Si je comprends bien, tu ne te poses aucune question. » résuma-t-elle, éberluée.

« Je ne me pose pas de questions pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne regrette absolument pas mon geste. » indiqua-t-il. « Ce qui n'est probablement pas ton cas. »

Cette réponse la prit de cours.

« Tu penses que je regrette ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

« Ton attitude le suggère. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « Ton regard fuyant, ta tendance à m'éviter lorsqu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Pour dire la vérité, je suis même surpris que tu aies abordé le sujet. »

Ginny fut heureuse que la lumière du restaurant soit aussi tamisée. Elle n'aurait probablement pas pu dissimuler la couleur écarlate de son visage.

« Je… Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre. » dit-elle.

« Au contraire, Ginevra, je pense que tu comprends  _très bien_. Tu te voiles seulement la face. » dit-il, semblant soudainement agacé.

«  _Pardon ?_  »

« Tu aurais pu me repousser hier soir, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Et si je me souviens bien, tu avais l'air particulièrement désireuse de participer. » rappela-t-il. « Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers mois dans des circonstances quelque peu  _spéciales_ , il n'est pas anormal que certains sentiments se soient développés. »

« Tu es attiré par moi ? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit un secret. » indiqua-t-il avec un calme. « Mais tu es visiblement confuse et je n'ai pas l'intention de te courir après. Pas avant que tu sois au clair avec tes propres pensées. »

Le reste de la soirée fit dans une atmosphère pesante et Ginny fut soulagée lorsqu'ils furent de retour au  _Palazzo dell Duomo_. Draco Malfoy venait de lui déclarer clairement son attirance envers elle et contrairement à elle, il savait  _exactement_  ce qu'il voulait. Il ne souhaitait toutefois pas tolérer l'attitude incertaine de Ginny et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Encore une fois, elle démontrait son incapacité à gérer ses relations avec le sexe opposée de façon mature.

Le lendemain, elle sentit Draco devenir de nouveau un peu distant avec elle et même s'il resta très courtois à chaque fois qu'il s'adressa à elle, elle distingua une certaine froideur. Elle en fut un peu blessée, même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer. Dennis sembla impatient à l'idée d'entendre le récit de la veille mais elle coupa court à ses questions d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Son attitude lui prouvait d'ailleurs que son absence au dîner de la veille n'avait été qu'un subterfuge pour que Draco et elle-même se retrouvent seuls.

Narcissa Malfoy arriva aux alentours de deux heures de l'après-midi. Comme à son habitude, elle était stupéfiante dans sa robe noire drapée en Georgette de soie, ornée de bords en macramé et ses escarpins de la même couleur, accessoirisé par son mini sac de créateur en velours rouge. Elle retira ses lunettes de soleil noires et adressa un sourire au petit groupe réuni dans la suite que partageaient Draco et Ginny. Elle étreignit son fils avec enthousiasme puis se dirigea vers Ginny pour poser une bise chaleureuse sur sa joue.

« Ginevra, vous êtes éblouissante. » la complimenta Narcissa. « Je l'ai toujours assuré, il n'y a rien de mieux que le soleil italien pour vous sublimer le teint. »

Ginny rougit face au compliment de Narcissa. Ils s'installèrent sur la table afin de partager une tasse de thé et pour discuter. Narcissa s'enquit sur l'état de Ginny après les récents évènements qu'elle avait vécu.

« Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que vous avez pu ressentir après cette attaque » déclara Narcissa avec horreur. « Quelle chance que Draco soit intervenu. »

Ginny acquiesça et elle jeta un regard bref en direction de Draco qui discutait avec Allegra. Elle sentit en pincement dans sa poitrine en repensant à leur discussion de la veille et de sa nouvelle froideur à son égard.

« Je suis heureuse qu'il ait été appréhendé. Nous ne réalisons pas le nombre de forcenés que nous croisons chaque jour. » assura-t-elle en sirotant une gorgée de sa tasse de thé.

Narcissa jeta un regard autour d'elle, l'air pensif.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir séjourné dans cette suite, par le passé. » dit-elle d'un ton pensif. « J'imagine que Draco voulait s'assurer qu'on vous réserve le meilleur de l'établissement. »

Ginny discerna une certaine fierté dans le ton de Narcissa. En fréquentant leur monde, Ginny avait rapidement réalisé que l'argent était un signe de pouvoir et attirait respect et envie. Il était important de prouver de temps à autres les possibilités de ses finances.  _Ne jamais s'en vanter, toutefois, car c'est de très mauvais goût,_  lui avait un jour indiqué Narcissa.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez emménagé chez Draco. » lança soudainement Narcissa en observant attentivement Ginny. « Comment cela se passe-t-il ? »

Ginny dût lutter pour cacher son embarras une nouvelle fois. Elle pouvait comprendre la curiosité de Narcissa. Après tout, dans une relation ''normale'' un emménagement signifiait une étape supplémentaire chez un couple. Narcissa devait probablement penser que leur relation devenait de plus en plus sérieuse.

« Très bien. » répondit rapidement Ginny, espérant intimement que sa réponse serait suffisante pour apaiser la curiosité de Narcissa.

Elle aurait dû deviner que ce ne serait pas le cas. Après tout, Narcissa restait une mère, visiblement très proche et très concernée par la vie personnelle de son fils. Ginny se demanda s'ils discutaient parfois d'elle.

« N'est-ce pas un peu  _compliqué_  au vu de votre choix d'abstinence ? » demanda Narcissa avec curiosité, sans aucune gêne.

Cette fois, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement suite à la question de Narcissa. Lors de leur dernière conversation, elle avait dû inventer un mensonge pour justifier le fait que Draco et elle n'aient pas franchi le cap des rapports intimes. Elle avait alors prétexté son intention d'attendre jusqu'au mariage, ce qui avait semblé calmer la curiosité de Narcissa.

« Pas vraiment. » mentit Ginny, d'une voix qu'elle tenta de rendre sûre d'elle.

Le souvenir de ses caresses dans la baignoire, la veille, s'imposa alors dans son esprit et ses pensées commencèrent à divaguer. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa léthargie, elle croisa le regard entendu de Narcissa et qui lui esquissa un sourire innocent. _Pourquoi était-elle aussi transparente lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses émotions ?_ pensa-t-elle avec dépit.

« Lucius et moi-même nous sommes fiancés dans cette ville. » dit soudainement Narcissa, prenant à son tour un air rêveur. « Il avait organisé un dîner aux chandelles sur le fleuve Arno pour faire sa demande. »

Même si entendre le nom de Lucius Malfoy la rendait légèrement nauséeuse, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'histoire de Narcissa des plus romantiques. Narcissa paraissait tellement différente de son défunt mari. Elle avait du mal à comprendre les points communs qu'elle avait pu partager avec un homme aussi sinistre.

« Vous allez  _adorer_  le bal masqué. » assura Narcissa, changeant alors de sujet.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ginny fut effectivement excitée à l'idée de se rendre à cet évènement incontournable de la tradition italienne. Elle portait une version moderne d'un costume d'époque : une robe dorée en lamé avec un col bustier qui dégageait totalement ses épaules et la partie supérieure de son dos. La tenue était très près du corps et, comme chacune des créations de Madame Patty, semblait lui aller comme une seconde peau. Ses cheveux avaient été ramenés dans un chignon complexe et sophistiqué. Elle revêtit ensuite le masque qu'elle avait acheté avec Dennis la veille. Il s'agissait d'un masque en dentelle de métal noir et doré. Il couvrait la moitié de son visage et tenait grâce à un ruban fin derrière sa tête. Un papillon était sculpté sur la partie supérieure gauche.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva les autres dans le Hall de l'hôtel, elle observa avec intérêt et admiration chacun de leur masque. Francesco, le Majordome, lui indiqua que tous les masques représentaient des personnages de la comédie italienne. Il lui indiqua que le sien était à l'effigie de  _Colombine_. Allegra portait un masque  _Moretta_  noir en velours délicat. Elle portait également une robe de soirée élégante et Ginny réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'elle la voyait porter autre chose que l'une ses robes de sorcière habituellement très formelles. Narcissa portait un masque similaire à celui de Ginny, plus extravagant toutefois avec ses plumes colorées. Dennis, lui, arborait un masque Arlequin, rouge et noir en papier masqué.

«  _Volto._  » expliqua Francesco à l'attention de Ginny, en lui désignant Draco qui discutait avec Narcissa.

Son masque était décoré par des losanges verts et argentés et couvrait la totalité de son visage. Dans le Hall de l'hôtel, d'autres résidents arboraient également des masques et semblaient eux-aussi s'apprêter à assister au bal.

Il s'agissait apparemment d'une activité proposée par l'hôtel pendant la saison. Pour la ''modique'' somme de deux cents cinquante gallions, l'expérience incluait le transfert à Venise et l'invitation au  _Il Ballo dei Condi Galeone_ , un bal masqué organisé une fois par an et réunissant tout le gotha de la communauté magique italienne ainsi que des visiteurs internationaux fortunés.

Lorsque Ginny pénétra dans la large salle de banquet où avaient lieu les festivités, elle fut époustouflée par la décoration somptueuse. L'endroit était illuminé par des centaines de bougies en suspension dans l'air. Véritable signe de raffinement et de luxe à l'italienne, le Palais donnait sur le  _Grand Canal_  de Venise et offrait un cadre incomparable aux invités. Il était l'œuvre de deux grands architectes vénitiens du dix-huitième siècle.

Ils furent accueillis avec un cocktail de bienvenue, composés d'entremets au chocolat et d'hydromel et de prosecco. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers une somptueuse salle de réception. Les boiseries de la pièce représentaient des instruments de musique et un Quatuor offrit une performance inoubliable et gracieuse à l'audience.

Alors qu'on les dirigeait ensuite vers l'étage supérieur où aurait lieu le dîner, Dennis se rapprocha de Ginny et la força à ralentir le pas, mettant de la distance avec le reste du groupe.

« Que se passe-t-il entre Draco et toi ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité. « La tension est palpable. »

Ginny soupira. Dennis était extrêmement observateur et ne manqua aucun détail. Draco lui avait à peine adressé la parole depuis la veille. Il ne s'était pas montré désagréable ni déplaisant mais simplement distant. Ginny relata à Dennis la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Draco pendant leur dîner en tête à tête. Il lui adressa un regard critique.

« A force de vous tourner autour, vous allez commencer à tourner en rond. » commenta-t-il avec lassitude.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

« Vous devriez vous envoyer en l'air, ça règlerait tout. » suggéra-t-il.

Ginny lui adressa un regard outré avant d'accélérer le pas pour rejoindre les autres. Lors du dîner, elle se sentit nerveuse lorsque Draco prit la place à ses côtés, entre elle et Narcissa. Heureusement pour Ginny, cette dernière semblait déjà légèrement éméchée et ne sembla pas remarquer la tension entre son fils et Ginny. Narcissa et Dennis animèrent toute la conversation, et Ginny en fut soulagée. Tout prétexte pouvant lui éviter de discuter avec Draco était bienvenue.

Malgré cette tension évidente, le repas fut une expérience des plus agréables. Le dîner gastronomique fut animé par les prestations d'un orchestre baroque, de comédiens et des acrobates, mandatés pour divertir les invités. Après quelques verres d'hydromels blancs dans l'organisme, Ginny commença à avoir très chaud et elle retira la cape attachée à ses épaules, dévoilant sa robe.

Ils furent ensuite conduits dans la salle de bal, avec son sol décoré de mosaïques en marbre argenté et ses colonnes impressionnantes. Plus de deux cents invités s'étaient pris au jeu et arboraient tous costumes d'époque et masques animés. Un Maître de danse enseigna les bases de danses traditionnelles aux invités afin de rendre l'expérience encore plus immersive. Ginny éclata de rire lorsqu'elle vit Dennis faire le pitre comme à son habitude, imitant de manière exagérée les danseurs professionnels.

Narcissa insista ensuite pour présenter à Ginny certaines de ses connaissances, rencontrées pendant ses voyages antérieurs. Elle la conduisit parmi un groupe de personnes, dont Draco faisait partie.

Narcissa présenta les invités comme étant des membres de la famille Rocca, propriétaires et héritiers de la firme de balais magiques la plus rentable du pays, leadeur sur le marché européen. Le couple Rocca, composé de Giuseppe et Massimiliana, avait été des amis proches du couple Malfoy pendant près de de trois décennies et résidaient même au Manoir lorsqu'ils se rendaient au Royaume-Uni. Ils étaient accompagnés par leur fille unique, Alessandra. Ginny ne manqua pas la lueur contrariée dans les yeux d'Alessandra lorsque Narcissa présenta Ginny comme la partenaire de Draco.

Narcissa s'éloigna avec le couple en direction du bar, laissant Draco, Ginny et Alessandra seuls.

« J'ignorais que tu étais en couple, Draco. » dit Alessandra avec un sourire qui parut forcé à Ginny.

Elle jaugea Ginny de haut en bas de manière très subtile. Même si elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la femme, dissimulé par un masque, Ginny sentit immédiatement l'hostilité d'Alessandra à son égard.

« C'est récent. Ginevra et moi nous fréquentons depuis quelques mois seulement. » expliqua Draco.

«  _Ginevra ?_  » répéta Alessandra. « Vous avez des origines italiennes ? »

« Pas vraiment, ma mère a vu ce prénom dans un grimoire lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Elle s'était promise de l'utiliser si elle avait un jour une fille. Six garçons plus tard, elle a finalement pu le faire. » expliqua Ginny avec un sourire amusé, comme à chaque fois qu'elle racontait cette anecdote.

« Oh, famille nombreuse ? Charmant. » répondit Alessandra avec un enthousiasme peu sincère. « Je suis fille unique, comme Draco. »

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Alessandra s'épancha sur son passé avec Draco. Ils étaient amis depuis leur tendre jeunesse grâce à l'amitié de leurs parents respectifs. Elle sembla se délecter de pouvoir raconter les frasques de leur jeunesse et de leur adolescence et se dit profondément peinée qu'ils se soient un peu perdus de vue à l'âge adulte. Elle s'adressa presque exclusivement à Draco, et ne sembla pas vouloir inclure Ginny dans la conversation.

Alessandra semblait beaucoup apprécier Draco et son langage corporel envers lui ainsi que les regards qu'elle lui lançait prouvaient que son attachement allait plus loin que la simple amitié. Pour une raison obscure, Ginny éprouva une soudaine contrariété face à l'attitude de la femme. Elle sentit quelque chose rugir en elle lorsqu'Alessandra posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco pendant la conversation, faisant mine d'y épousseter une trace invisible.

Ginny commença même à se sentir de trop et l'attitude distante de Draco n'aidait pas à la rassurer. Elle prétexta devoir aller prendre un verre au bar pour s'éloigner. Alors qu'elle prenait un verre d'hydromel au bar, elle commença à taper avec ses doigts contre la surface du comptoir, d'un geste impatient.

Pendant les nombreux évènements publics auxquels ils avaient assisté ensemble, il était arrivé à plusieurs reprises que des femmes tentent de flirter avec lui en sa présence. Après tout, Draco était un homme séduisant et accompli. Il était évident qu'il soit attirant pour certaines femmes. Elle avait toujours ignoré leurs tentatives pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle s'en fichait royalement. Pour la première fois, toutefois, elle ressentait une contrariété manifeste face à l'attitude de cette femme. Elle retira son masque. D'autres invités avaient également retiré les leurs, probablement pour boire et manger en toute facilité.

« Ginevra, c'est bien ça ? » demanda une voix derrière elle, quelques instants plus tard.

Elle se retourna et tomba sur une jeune femme à la silhouette menue et au visage poupard. La jeune femme lui sembla familière mais elle ne parvint pas à mettre un nom sur son visage. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrées pendant au  _Bal de L'Ellébore_ , il y a quelques mois. » informa la femme avec un sourire avenant.

Une lueur de compréhension s'afficha sur le visage de Ginny. Elle se souvenait effectivement avoir vu la jeune femme lors d'une soirée. Il s'agissait d'une amie de Pansy Parkinson. Elle l'avait présentée comme étant Georgina Di Rosso, l'héritière d'un vaste empire de potions capillaires.

« Georgina, c'est ça ? » interrogea Ginny. « Tu es l'amie de Pansy. »

« C'est ça. » confirma Georgina avec plaisir, visiblement heureuse que Ginny se souvienne d'elle. « Qu'est-ce qui t'emmènes en Italie ? »

« Des vacances, à vrai dire. » répondit Ginny. « Et toi ? J'avais cru comprendre que tu vivais au Royaume-Uni. »

« C'est le cas. Mon père est l'un des sponsors de l'évènement. J'y assiste presque tous les ans. » apprit Georgina en désignant un sorcier qui semblait donner des instructions à un serveur.

« Cet endroit est magnifique. » complimenta Ginny. « Je n'ai jamais assisté à un évènement aussi superbe. »

Georgina hocha la tête, semblant approuver.

« Tu es en couple avec Draco Malfoy, si je me souviens bien ? Est-il ici, également ? » demanda Georgina en scannant la pièce.

Ginny acquiesça et tourna la tête, en direction de Draco qui discutait toujours avec animation avec Alessandra. Elle sentit un picotement désagréable dans l'estomac lorsqu'elle le vit rire à une remarque de cette dernière.

« Est-il en train de parler à Alessandra Rocca ? » demanda Georgina.

« Oui, tu la connais ? » demanda Ginny.

« Tout le monde connait la famille Rocca, en Italie. » apprit Georgina. « Elle a récemment divorcé d'un célèbre joueur de Quidditch. Si j'étais toi, je ne laisserais pas mon petit-ami en sa compagnie. Tout le monde sait que c'est une croqueuse d'hommes. »

« Ils sont amis depuis leur enfance. » justifia Ginny d'un ton qui sembla peu convaincant à ses propres oreilles.

Les paroles de Georgina résonnèrent désagréablement dans ses oreilles. Elle continua tout de même à les observer de loin, sirotant son verre d'hydromel avec frustration. Dennis avait raison. Elle se voilait la face lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments envers lui.

Elle aimait être en sa compagnie. Elle appréciait les moments pendant lesquels ils étaient proches. Cette distance entre eux la frustrait énormément. Et voir cette femme flirter ouvertement avec lui, la contrariait au plus haut point. Elle réalisa que le sentiment déplaisant dont elle était actuellement en proie était de la jalouse pure et simple.

Elle vida son verre d'hydromel d'un trait et le posa sur le comptoir.

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu as totalement raison. » dit-elle à l'attention de Georgina. « Merci. »

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas décidé, traversant la salle de bal pour rejoindre Draco et sa nouvelle rivale. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, elle glissa son bras autour de la taille de Draco, puis adressa un sourire éblouissant à Alessandra. Cette dernière sembla s'agacer du geste de Ginny, mais elle garda son sourire.

« Désolée de m'être absentée aussi longtemps et d'avoir manqué une partie de la conversation. De quoi parliez-vous ? » demanda Ginny, faussement intéressée.

« Ale était en train de me rappeler l'un de nos séjours à Rome. » répondit Draco en se tournant vers Ginny.

Il sembla un peu surpris de l'attitude soudaine de Ginny. Cette dernière fit de son mieux pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle l'entendit appeler cette peste '' _Ale._ '' Cela donnait à leur relation une dimension intime qu'elle n'appréciait guère.

« Il est tellement _intéressant_  d'entendre ces histoires qui remontent à il y a vingt ans. » commenta Ginny d'un ton qui se voulait guilleret.

Ses paroles étaient visiblement ironiques et Alessandra ne sembla pas manquer le sarcasme.

« Au final, qui aurait cru que tu te retrouverais avec  _moi_  dans ta ville favorite après tout ce temps ? » continua-t-elle en souriant à Draco.

Elle posa une main sur son torse.

« Tu ne m'as pas encore emmenée danser. » dit-elle. « On y va ? »

« Absolument. » répondit-il visiblement agréablement surpris.

« A plus tard Alessandra. » salua Ginny d'un ton impérieux tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient vers la piste de danse.

Elle esquissa un sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle vit le regard irrité dans le regard de la femme. Draco posa une main dans le bas de son dos tandis que l'autre tenait la main de Ginny.

« Habituellement, je suis celui qui est accusé d'avoir plusieurs personnalités. » fit remarquer Draco avec amusement.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Ton attitude soudaine envers moi alors que tu t'es efforcée de m'éviter aujourd'hui. » répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Je crois que c'est plutôt le contraire. » répondit Ginny. « Tu as été distant avec moi, Draco. Depuis notre conversation. »

« Je te l'ai dit Ginevra, je n'ai aucune intention de continuer ces petits jeux avec toi. » dit-il d'une voix posée. « Si tu n'es pas sûre de ce que tu veux, alors tout restera uniquement professionnel entre nous. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit  _professionnel_  que tu flirtes avec _Ale_ alors que nous sommes supposés donner une certaine image. » rétorqua-t-elle, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher.

Même si elle ne voyait pas son visage derrière son masque, elle put clairement lire l'ébahissement dans ses yeux gris après ses paroles.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

«  _Oh Draco, le fait que nous ayons joué un après-midi ensemble il y a deux décennies prouve que nous sommes totalement faits l'un pour l'autre._  » imita Ginny, singeant de manière exagérée l'accent d'Alessandra. « Tu ne vois vraiment pas de quoi je parle ? »

Draco laissa échapper un rire face à son imitation.

« Tu penses réellement que c'était son intention ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Évidemment. Elle faisait tout pour me provoquer. » répondit Ginny d'une voix venimeuse. « Les hommes ne remarquent pas ce genre de choses. »

« Serais-tu jalouse, Ginevra ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle pouvait imaginer le rictus satisfait qui s'était installé sur son visage, derrière son masque. Ginny rougit furieusement et se maudit d'avoir choisi un masque qui couvrait uniquement la partie supérieure de son visage.

« Cela prouve que j'avais raison. » continua-t-il avec satisfaction. « Tu es attirée par moi et ça te tue de le reconnaître. »

Il resserra son emprise sur sa taille et il la rapprocha davantage de lui tandis qu'ils se mouvaient au rythme de la musique. Leur nouvelle proximité lui provoqua des palpitations.  _Il sentait si bon_ , pensa-t-elle. Cette effluve riche et masculine lui faisait tourner la tête.

« Tu es superbe, ce soir. » murmura-t-il. « Et crois-moi, je n'ai pas remarqué l'attitude d'Alessandra car tu as accaparé toute mon attention. »

Ses paroles provoquèrent un chatouillis agréable dans l'estomac de Ginny et son regard se plongea dans les yeux aciers de Draco. Ils étaient si proches désormais et elle n'avait qu'une envie : mettre un terme à ces quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle s'abstint, freinée par la présence de la centaine d'invités autour d'eux. Elle rompit le contact visuel et posa sa tête sur son épaule, incapable de rester de marbre face à l'intensité du moment. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés sur la piste. Elle sentit soudainement Draco tapoter son dos pour attirer son attention et elle s'extirpa de son étreinte à contrecœur. Elle réalisa que la musique avec cessé et que seule une poignée d'invités demeurait dans la salle de bal.

Les festivités arrivaient visiblement à leur terme et ils rejoignirent le reste de leur groupe, non loin des larges portes donnant sur la sortie. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle croisa le regard entendu et satisfait de Dennis qu'elle se rendit compte que sa main et celle de Draco étaient entrelacées.

Alors qu'ils apparaissaient de nouveau dans le Hall de leur hôtel, Dennis s'approcha de Ginny.

« J'ai passé une soirée merveilleuse. » dit-il avec excitation. « Gareth aurait adoré. »

Ses yeux brillaient, probablement par l'effet de tout le prosecco consommé pendant la soirée.

« Et je vois que la soirée a été particulièrement agréable pour certains d'entre nous. Vous êtes restés sur la piste plus d'une heure. » informa Dennis avec un sourire.

« Finalement, je crois que tu as raison Dennis. » dit-elle en soupirant d'un ton grave.

« J'ai toujours raison, princesse. » dit-il avec satisfaction. « Mais à quel sujet, exactement ? »

« Quand tu disais que nous envoyer en l'air règlerait toute cette tension. Je crois que c'est la solution. » dit-elle d'un ton factuel qui l'étonna elle-même.

Les yeux de Dennis s'agrandirent sous la stupéfaction. Pour une fois, il semblait sans voix. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil, tandis qu'elle suivait Draco dans l'escaliers qui menait à leur suite.

Elle ne fut visiblement pas la seule à partager cet avis. Draco n'attendit même pas que la porte de la suite se referme derrière eux et il posa avidement ses lèvres sur celles de Ginny, la rapprochant de lui. Elle rendit son baiser avec la même ferveur, collant son corps contre le sien.

Alors que le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé quelques jours plus tôt avait été tendre et romantique, celui-ci était passionné et torride. Elle frissonna lorsque les mains de Draco caressèrent sensuellement son dos, jouant avec les liens de sa robe. Il ne quitta pas une seule seconde ses lèvres tandis qu'ils traversaient la suite, puis se retrouvaient devant la porte de la chambre de Draco.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, Ginny jeta un regard bref à cette dernière. Elle avait son propre style, différente de celle de Ginny. Son regard s'attarda sur une horloge comtoise, qui avait la forme d'un corps féminin. Elle constata qu'il était deux heures du matin passées.

« Joyeux anniversaire. » souhaita-t-elle avec un sourire mutin, entourant sa nuque de ses bras.

« Merci. Je n'ai jamais commencé un anniversaire d'une manière si agréable. » admit-il en la faisant lentement reculer vers le large bureau de la pièce.

« Je suis sûre qu'on pourrait le rendre encore plus agréable. » assura-t-elle avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de Draco.

Ses lèvres avaient un goût délicieux, un mélange lui rappelant le chocolat ainsi que l'hydromel.

Elle se sentit hissée sur le bureau et elle attira Draco près d'elle, leurs langues s'entremêlant dans un ballet des plus sensuels. Ses baisers étaient comme une drogue. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Les caresses de ses mains le long de sa taille l'électrisaient.

Ses lèvres quittèrent soudainement les siennes et elle émit un son de protestation qui se transforma presque immédiatement en gémissement alors qu'il embrassait sa nuque, une zone extrêmement sensible chez elle.

L'une de mains de Draco se dirigea sur le chignon sophistiqué qu'elle portait et il parvint à le défaire en quelques secondes, libérant sa chevelure volumineuse.

« Tu viens de détruire deux heures de travail de Dennis. » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

« Je suis certain qu'il ne va pas s'en offusquer. » répondit Draco sur le même ton.

Il cessa ses baisers sur sa nuque, puis il plongea sa main dans sa chevelure, observant avec fascination la manière dont les vagues cascadaient sur ses épaules nues. Puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, toujours avec autant de ferveur. Elle était enivrée par les caresses de sa langue et son corps brûlait désormais d'un désir si ardent qu'il lui tournait la tête.

Elle esquissa un geste pour commencer à retirer la veste et le gilet qui composaient son costume. Il défit un à un les liens qui retenait la robe de Ginny, faisant glisser ses doigts au passage sur son dos nu. Sa robe tomba finalement à ses pieds, et elle se retrouva dévêtue, portant uniquement son soutien-gorge bandeau et sa culotte en dentelle noire.

« Tu es magnifique. » murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Elle crût fondre littéralement sur place tandis qu'il continuait à lui murmurer des paroles excitantes à l'oreille. À quel point il la trouvait sublime. À quel point il la désirait. Il caressa la jambe de la jeune femme, remontant lentement en direction de l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il pourrait bientôt à son tour constater l'étendue de son désir.

Soudainement, des coups bruyants contre la porte se firent entendre, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Draco avait arrêté son geste et elle l'entendit jurer avec frustration. Ginny se figea, revenant brutalement à la réalité. Les coups contre la porte n'avaient pas cessé.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? » lança une voix féminine derrière la porte. « C'est urgent. »

Ginny jeta un regard autour d'eux puis vit un peignoir à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Elle sauta du bureau puis se dirigea vers le vêtement, le revêtant à la hâte. Comme Draco n'avait pas l'air de vouloir réagir, elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. Son regard tomba sur Allegra McGrath qui paraissait en larmes. Elle sembla surprise de voir Ginny ouvrir la porte.

« Je suis désolée, la porte de la suite était ouverte alors je suis entrée. » se justifia-t-elle. « C'est au sujet de Mrs Malfoy. »

Une expression d'anxiété se dessina sur le regard de Ginny. L'annonce d'Allegra sembla réveiller Draco qui reboutonna sa chemise à la hâte avant de rejoindre Ginny devant la porte.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés, un air d'inquiétude passant dans son regard.

« Votre mère vient de faire un malaise, ils ont appelé un Médicomage. » apprit Allegra.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvèrent tous les trois dans la suite de Narcissa, situé à l'étage inférieure. Une vague de soulagement parcourut Ginny lorsqu'elle vit Narcissa, installée tranquillement sur le lit de la chambre. Francesco, le Majordome, ainsi qu'un homme portant une blouse parme étaient à ses côtés. Elle paraissait un peu pâle.

« Que s'est-il passé, maman ? Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Draco alors qu'il arrivait au chevet de sa mère.

Il parut un peu secoué et Ginny remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait appeler sa mère '' _Maman_ '' Elle l'avait toujours entendu la surnommer '' _Mère_ '' lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle. Ginny se sentit mal lorsqu'elle vit l'anxiété dans les yeux de Draco.

« Tout va bien, Draco. Simplement la fatigue et quelques verres d'hydromel de trop. » répondit Narcissa d'une voix apaisante, arborant un sourire rassurant à son fils.

Draco ne sembla pas se détendre pour autant. Il se tourna vers l'homme à la robe de sorcier parme, pour demander des explications.

« C'était un malaise bénin, probablement causé par la chaleur et à votre soirée un peu trop arrosée. Cela arrive plus fréquemment lorsqu'on atteint un certain âge. A priori, tout va bien, mais je reviendrai demain pour m'assurer que vous allez mieux. » indiqua-t-il.

Il quitta la pièce, le Majordome sur ses talons.

« Je vais bien. » répéta Narcissa. « Nous étions dans le bar de l'hôtel pour un dernier verre. Je suis me sentie prise d'un vertige dans les escaliers et j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Heureusement qu'Allegra m'a rattrapé avant que je ne chute dans les escaliers. »

Allegra esquissa un sourire en direction de Narcissa. Elle paraissait elle-même encore un peu agitée. Ils restèrent en compagnie de Narcissa quelques minutes pour s'assurer qu'elle était rétablie. Elle sembla retrouver un peu de couleurs mais indiqua qu'il lui fallait du repos. Allegra s'éloigna en direction de sa propre chambre et Ginny observa Draco tandis qu'ils se retrouvaient dans le couloir devant la suite de Narcissa. Il semblait un peu plus détendu mais était visiblement encore inquiet.

« Je suis désolé. Je vais rester ici cette nuit. » dit-il, l'air préoccupé. « Pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien. »

Ginny hocha la tête, lui signifiant qu'elle comprenait.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est normal. » assura-t-elle. « Je serai en haut si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Elle s'avança dans sa direction et posa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner. Lorsqu'elle fut de retour dans leur suite et qu'elle se préparait à se mettre au lit à son tour, elle repensa à l'air préoccupé qu'avait arboré Draco lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés et son cœur se serra un peu. Il avait semblé en désarroi face à ce qui était arrivé à sa mère. Il semblait extrêmement protecteur et attentionné avec Narcissa. Elle trouvait cela adorable, loin du masque de froideur derrière lequel il se cachait parfois.

Alors qu'elle s'endormait dans ses couvertures, elle réalisa qu'elle l'appréciait encore plus qu'elle ne s'était imaginée.

**Fin du Chapitre**


	24. Chapter 24

**XXIV**

«  _Détendez-vous et fixez le point face à vous. Laissez vos épaules dégagées. Ne vous sentez pas entravée par quoi que ce soit. Vous êtes tranquille, vous êtes imperturbable, vous êtes en harmonie. Dirigez votre regard vers l'intérieur._  »

Ginny tenta de suivre ces instructions, les yeux mi-clos, installée sur la pile de coussins moelleux du cabinet spécialisé en  _Magie Alternative_  de Sarwa Quartey. Il s'agissait de sa cinquième séance en sa compagnie et elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à utiliser sa magie sans baguette.

Elle se concentra de nouveau, tentant de libérer totalement son esprit, le regard résolument fixé sur la plume blanche posée devant elle. Après de longues minutes, la plume trembla légèrement.

« Vous avez vu ça ? » demanda Ginny avec excitation, se tournant vers Sarwa, qui hochait la tête, l'air approbateur. « Elle a bougé ! »

« Vous commencez à canaliser votre énergie. » expliqua Sarwa en hochant la tête.

Elle fit un geste avec ses doigts et la plume s'éleva dans les airs pour se diriger vers un panier à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, avant de se poser avec douceur à l'intérieur.

« Vous avez fait des progrès remarquables, Ginny. » poursuivit Sarwa, l'air appréciateur. « Vous êtes beaucoup plus détendue que d'habitude. Vous avez eu raison de prendre ces vacances. »

Ginny hocha la tête. Partir à l'étranger et quitter son quotidien lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Pendant l'espace de quelques jours, tous ses problèmes avaient semblé s'envoler.

« A la semaine prochaine, même heure. » indiqua Sarwa tandis que Ginny la remerciait et quittait son cabinet. « N'oubliez pas de continuer vos exercices quotidiens. »

A son retour à l'appartement, Ginny fut surprise de trouver Draco dans le salon, installé dans l'un des sofas les yeux rivés sur son miroir à double sens, visiblement en grande conversation. Il sembla à peine remarquer Ginny lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'appartement et elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, afin de lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

Elle agita sa baguette dans la pièce, conjurant toute la vaisselle nécessaire pour se préparer une tasse de thé. Quelques instants plus tard, Draco entrait à son tour dans la pièce, arborant un air soucieux sur le visage.

« Tu es de retour tôt, aujourd'hui. » fit remarquer Ginny en jetant un regard à l'horloge accrochée sur l'un des murs.

Il était sept heures du soir. Depuis leur retour d'Italie, quelques jours auparavant, ils avaient tous les deux repris leur emploi du temps chargé et elle avait peu eu l'occasion de croiser Draco. S'absenter presqu'une semaine de  _Machinations Malforescentes_ avait entrainé un retard conséquent sur son travail et il n'était pas rare qu'il passe ses soirées au bureau.

« Je discutais avec Mère. » indiqua-t-il en s'installant à son tour au large comptoir au milieu de la pièce.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle déposa une tasse de thé devant Draco et s'installa à ses côtés. Il la remercia distraitement. Narcissa avait fait un malaise pendant leur séjour et même si elle semblait remise, l'inquiétude de Draco, elle, n'avait pas semblé s'apaiser.

« Elle va bien. Je l'ai accompagnée à Sainte Mangouste ce matin et le Médicomage a simplement préconisé du repos. » expliqua Draco.

« C'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ginny.

Draco hocha la tête.

« Pourtant, tu ne sembles pas rassuré. » fit remarquer Ginny d'un ton factuel.

« Il y a trois ans, mon père a commencé se plaindre d'une douleur au torse. Les Médicomages n'ont rien détecté d'inhabituel lors de sa visite à Sainte Mangouste. Dix jours plus tard, il s'est effondré dans la salle de bain et son cœur a cessé de battre. » déclara Draco d'une voix blanche.

Ginny lui adressa un regard horrifié, attristée par son récit. Elle avait rarement entendu Draco parler de son père en sa présence. Le nom de Lucius Malfoy était un sujet à controverse pour des raisons évidentes et Draco avait toujours eu la délicatesse de ne pas le mentionner dans les conversations.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu le contexte autour de sa mort, intervenue trois ans auparavant, dans des circonstances quelque peu mystérieuses. Entendre Draco ainsi aborder le sujet la bouleversa. Malgré la nature de ses propres sentiments envers Lucius Malfoy, elle savait qu'il restait le père de Draco.

Imaginer qu'elle pouvait perdre l'un de ses propres parents du jour au lendemain l'angoissait terriblement. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point cela avait pu être traumatisant pour Draco. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi il ne semblait pas être rassuré du diagnostic des Médicomages sur l'état de santé de Narcissa.

Elle observa Draco contempler la tasse de thé qu'il n'avait pas touché d'un air vide et elle sentit un pincement dans la poitrine. Elle ressentit le besoin pressant de se lever et de l'étreindre mais elle n'osa pas.

« Je…je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle finalement dans un souffle. « Pour ton père. »

« Malgré ce que les autres pensaient de lui, il reste mon père. » dit-il d'un ton dépité.

Ginny ne répondit pas. Elle se reconnaissait dans ces ''autres'' qu'il décrivait. Elle avait toujours imaginé Lucius Malfoy comme un homme mauvais, dangereux et nuisible. Il avait été un partisan fidèle de Lord Voldemort et elle avait des sueurs froides lorsqu'elle imaginait les actes horribles qu'il avait commis.

Elle avait pourtant dû admettre qu'il existait une autre facette derrière cette personnalité sinistre. Celle d'un mari et d'un père préoccupé pour sa famille. Les histoires qu'avait décrites Narcissa sur l'enfance de Draco peignait Lucius comme un mari attentif et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, un père aimant.

Malgré ses sentiments personnels envers Lucius, elle pouvait éprouver de l'empathie pour Draco. Le voir ainsi exprimer sa vulnérabilité devant elle la touchait.

Cette fois, elle ne réprima pas son besoin de le consoler, et elle posa sa main sur la sienne, l'étreignant doucement. Draco observa sa main pendant de longues secondes puis finalement lui rendit son étreinte. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et elle sentit à nouveau ce pincement intense dans sa poitrine.

Il releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle put apercevoir dans ses yeux un mélange de reconnaissance, de confusion et de peine qui lui serra l'estomac. Laissant libre court à son instinct, elle se rapprocha de son visage. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, une voix criarde retentit.

« Elky a préparé des muffins pour le Maitre et la Maîtresse, cet après-midi. » chantonna l'elfe de maison de Draco, apparaissant à leurs côtés, un plat garni de gâteaux succulents dans les bras.

Ginny sursauta, manquant de tomber à la renverse de la chaise haute. Elle jeta un regard ennuyé à l'elfe. Pour une raison obscure, depuis leur retour, la petite créature était devenue encore plus irritante qu'à son habitude (si c'était possible). Elle interrompait sans cesse leurs conversations avec des détails insignifiants pendant les rares instants où ils avaient le temps d'interagir.

Draco se releva, arborant de nouveau son air soucieux puis disparut de la cuisine, prétextant la masse de travail qui l'attendait.

« Tu as vraiment le sens du timing. » lança Ginny en direction d'Elky, secouant la tête avec agacement.

Pour seule réponse, l'elfe lui montra le plateau de muffins, l'air innocent. Ginny se saisit de l'un deux et mordit dedans avant de quitter à son tour la cuisine.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les locaux de _S &P Communication_, elle laissa échapper un long soupir.

« Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour Draco Malfoy. » dit-elle d'un ton factuel.

« Où est mon calendrier ? » demanda Dennis en commençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, visiblement dans tous ses états.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un calendrier ? » demanda Ginny en lui adressant un regard confus.

« Il faut marquer ce jour  _immédiatement_. Tu as enfin avoué que tu étais amoureuse de Draco Malfoy. » lança Dennis. « C'est un véritable  _miracle._  »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, abasourdie par les paroles de son ami.

«  _Wow wow_  Dennis, tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu trop vite en besogne ? Ce n'est absolument  _pas_  de l'amour. » déclara-t-elle. « Juste une très forte attirance. »

Dennis arbora une expression dubitative et il ricana devant le regard hostile que lui lança Ginny.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour concrétiser, dans ce cas ? » demanda Dennis avec curiosité. « Après tout, vous étiez sur le point de le faire en Italie. Si sa mère n'avait pas fait ce malaise… »

Il s'interrompit, l'air pensif, semblant réfléchir à des sujets existentiels.

« Je me demande si Malfoy est un bon coup. » dit-il finalement, un petit sourire vicieux se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es un pervers, Dennis. » accusa Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle ne put toutefois s'empêcher de rougir en repensant aux baisers torrides qu'elle avait partagé avec Draco. Elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de ses mains caressant son corps dénudé avec avidité.

«  _Je_ suis le pervers ? » répéta Dennis avec un sourire entendu en observant Ginny.

« La ferme. » dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Elle soupira à nouveau, triturant d'un geste nerveux l'extrémité de sa chaise.

« Et si c'était un signe ? » demanda Ginny en levant un sourcil. « Je veux dire, quelle est la probabilité que nous ayons été interrompus à ce moment  _précis_  ? »

« Tu es paranoïaque, Ginny. » déclara Dennis avec lassitude. « Tu dois être épuisée à force de chercher autant d'excuses. »

Depuis la fin de cette soirée, elle n'avait cessé de se demander si cette interruption n'avait pas été une bonne chose en fin de compte. Elle s'était laissée agir par le cadre et l'atmosphère idyllique. En Italie, ils avaient tous les deux semblé plus détendus et plus ouverts à l'idée de ce rapprochement.

Désormais qu'ils étaient de retour dans leur environnement habituel, une certaine réserve s'était installée de nouveau. Pour être honnête, elle ne savait pas quel effet une nouvelle intimité aurait sur leur relation déjà compliquée. Elle avait cette désagréable impression qu'ils faisaient tout dans leur désordre. La situation était loin d'être saine.

Aussi fou que cela puisse lui paraitre désormais, elle l'appréciait  _réellement_  et ne souhaitait pas tout gâcher en prenant des décisions irréfléchies et précipitées. Leur conversation de la veille lui prouvait qu'il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle ne savait pas encore sur lui. Elle voulait apprendre à le connaître davantage et elle souhaitait qu'il fasse de même avant d'aller plus loin. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'attacher une nouvelle fois et de réaliser ensuite qu'ils n'étaient tout simplement pas compatibles. Elle avait laissé ses hormones dicter ses actes avec Blaise Zabini, et l'avait ensuite amèrement regretté.

« Je veux faire ça  _bien_  cette fois _._  » dit-elle finalement à voix haute.

Évidemment, la chose était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Vivre sous le même toit qu'un homme envers qui elle éprouvait une attirance aussi forte compliquait les choses. Lorsqu'il passait à ses côtés, elle ressentait cette envie pressante de l'attirer contre elle et de le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche pour l'embrasser passionnément. Son visage avait probablement reflété la teneur inappropriée de ses pensées car elle croisa le regard moqueur de Dennis lorsqu'elle sortit de sa torpeur.

« Tu es frustrée, Ginny. » fit-il remarquer. « Il y a un remède imparable contre ça. Tu le connais ? »

« Une douche froide ? » tenta Ginny en haussant les épaules.

« Non, un pénis. » répondit Dennis d'un ton innocent en agitant sa langue dans l'air, imitant un geste totalement déplacé.

« J'interromps quelque chose ? » demanda soudainement une voix, près de la porte.

Katrina Street-Porter venait d'entrer dans la salle de réunion, un air de confusion totale sur son visage. Dennis parut extrêmement gêné et Ginny fit de son mieux pour réprimer son fou rire.

Dennis commença à bredouiller des justifications incompréhensibles, le visage aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon venant d'être surpris après une bêtise.

Katrina secoua la tête avant de traverser la pièce sur ses escarpins interminables. Quelques instants plus tard, Benny et Grazyna entraient également dans la salle de réunion. Ginny eut du mal à cacher son hilarité pendant le reste de la réunion et les regards en coin que Katrina jetaient de temps à autres en direction de Dennis ne rendirent pas la tâche facile.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ginny se retrouva devant l'entrée d'une maison imposante, située dans un quartier résidentiel huppé du Surrey. Elle se fit accueillir par un homme de petite taille, portant un uniforme formel noir, composé d'un veston, d'une cravate et d'un chapeau de la même couleur. Bien qu'il ait des traits humains, il ressemblait vaguement à un gobelin.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, Miss Weasley. Miss Parkinson est dans le foyer en compagnie des autres invitées. » indiqua l'homme.

Il la conduisit dans un couloir au plafond élevé. L'intérieur de la demeure était décoré avec un style moderne qu'on voyait rarement dans les intérieurs sorciers. Elle reconnut facilement le style de Pansy grâce à l'effusion de rose dans la pièce principale.

« Oh Ginny, te voilà  _enfin_. » s'exclama Pansy avec plaisir lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.

Pansy s'approcha d'elle et l'étreignit avec enthousiasme.

« Tu connais déjà Bahar Shafiq et Georgina di Rosso. » dit-elle avec un sourire en désignant deux jeunes femmes assises sur des sofas.

Ginny acquiesça la tête, leur adressant un sourire. Elle avait fait leur connaissance durant le  _Bal de L'Ellébore_ , quelques mois plus tôt. Aux côtés de Bahar, une femme aux cheveux d'un brun clair la regardait d'un air insondable. Son visage lui sembla également familier.

« Je ne sais pas si tu connais Daphné Greengrass. Elle était également à Serpentard, dans la même année que moi. » expliqua Pansy.

Ginny n'avait jamais adressé la parole à Daphné à Poudlard mais elle se souvenait l'avoir vue à plusieurs reprises en compagnie de Pansy, Draco et les autres Serpentard de leur bande. Elle était grande, ses cheveux étaient ramenés dans une longue queue de cheval et ses yeux sombres observaient intensément Ginny.

Ginny tendit une main dans sa direction, esquissa un sourire poli. Daphné serra sa main brièvement et détourna le regard, n'ayant visiblement pas l'intention d'entamer une quelconque conversation. Ginny sentit immédiatement une certaine hostilité dans l'attitude de Daphné.

« Waterford, nous sommes à court d'hydromel. » lança Pansy d'un ton impatient en direction de l'homme.

Le dénommé Waterford quitta la pièce, hochant la tête devant l'instruction de Pansy. Il n'était que dix heures du matin et il semblait un peu tôt pour commencer à consommer de l'alcool. Elle se rappela ensuite qu'il s'agissait de Pansy Parkinson.

Elle prit ensuite Ginny par le bras et l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés sur un fauteuil à larges poils gris ardoise.

« Je suis  _tellement_  excitée. » admit Pansy en tapant dans ses mains, comme une petite fille. « Nous allons passer une journée  _fantastique._ »

A l'occasion de son vingt-septième anniversaire, Pansy avait organisé des festivités grandiloquentes. La journée débutait par un brunch avec son groupe d'amies proches (Ginny avait été surprise d'être désormais membre de son club restreint). Elles seraient ensuite chouchoutées par divers professionnels de l'esthétique pendant l'après-midi puis retrouveraient le reste des invités pour une grande réception organisée chez Pansy. Cette dernière avait déclaré que le thème de la journée serait  _''Les Diamants sont éternels.''_

Waterford fut de retour en compagnie d'un elfe de maison qui s'empressa de garnir la table posée au milieu de la pièce et de remplir les verres des invitées.

«  _Mimosa_ , Ginny ? » proposa Pansy.

L'elfe de maison s'empressa de verser de l'hydromel pétillant dans une flute puis du jus de citrouille avant de tendre le cocktail à Ginny.

« Joyeux vingt-septième anniversaire, Pansy chérie. » s'exclama Bahar en levant son verre en direction de Pansy, invitant les autres à faire de même.

« On se rapproche de plus en plus de la trentaine. » fit remarquer Daphné d'un ton malicieux.

Elle reçut un regard outré de la part de Pansy. Le sujet était visiblement sensible car Bahar et Georgina échangèrent un regard alarmé.

« Tu sais bien qu'elle plaisante. Daphné adore taquiner. » dit Georgina en direction de Pansy dont le visage s'était froissé sous la contrariété.

« Je plaisante Pans' » lança Daphné avec un rire. « Pas d'inquiétudes, après tout, ce sera seulement la dixième célébration de tes vingt ans. »

Sa remarque provoqua le rire de toute la pièce, y compris celui de Pansy.

« J'ai entendu dire que toi et Draco êtes allés en Italie. » dit Pansy en se tournant vers Ginny. « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Devant les regards attentifs des autres jeunes femmes, Ginny leur raconta son séjour à Florence, le sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est  _tellement_ romantique. » s'extasia Bahar, lorsqu'elle entendit le récit de Bal vénitien auquel ils avaient assisté. « Et dire que tu y vas tous les ans, Gina _._  Je vais harceler Saiyed pour qu'il accepte de m'y emmener. »

« Difficile à croire que Draco Malfoy soit devenu un grand romantique. » commenta Daphné d'une voix doucereuse, avant de prendre une gorgée de son  _Mimosa_.

Ginny leva un sourcil dans sa direction, surprise par sa remarque. Elle pouvait respirer à plusieurs mètres les ondes hostiles que lui envoyaient Daphné. Depuis son arrivée, elle avait immédiatement décelé l'attitude inamicale de Daphné à son égard et elle n'était pas certaine du comportement à adopter. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Pansy s'empressa de lancer :

« Arrête d'être aussi mauvaise langue, Daphné. »

Ginny ne manqua pas le regard plein de sous-entendus que Pansy lança en direction de Daphné. Immédiatement, son malaise s'accrut. Pourquoi avait-elle la désagréable impression que Daphné avait une dent contre elle et que Pansy semblait dans la confidence ?

Ses doutes se confirmèrent pendant le brunch, lorsqu'elles furent toutes attablées dans le patio de Pansy. Le mois de juin était déjà bien entamé, et le climat était doux et clément. Les verres de  _Mimosas_  coulaient à flot, et comme à son habitude, Pansy Parkinson était le centre de l'attention. Lorsqu'elle était éméchée, elle semblait toujours insister pour aborder les sujets de conversations les plus inattendus.

« Vous avez vu le derrière de Millicent Bulstrode ces derniers mois ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air pensif, l'air fasciné.

« Il a doublé de taille du jour au lendemain. » ajouta Bahar.

« Elle ne veut pas l'admettre, mais une source sûre m'a dit qu'elle était passée sur le billard. » assura Pansy en mastiquant un toast au saumon. « _Évidemment_ , vous me connaissez, il fallait que je mène mon enquête au nom de la science. »

Elle pointa du doigt son verre vide et un elfe de maison s'empressa de le remplir.

« Je ne veux voir  _aucun_ verre vide. » ordonna-t-elle en direction de l'elfe qui hocha vigoureusement sa petite tête rapetissée.

Ginny observa son verre toujours à moitié rempli qu'elle tenait dans les mains et le reposa sur la table. A ce rythme, elle serait ivre dans l'heure qui suivrait.

« Figurez-vous qu'elle a fait appel à un chirurmage réputé, un certain  _João Aguilar_. La méthode coûte un bras mais le résultat est naturel et la récupération est rapide. Il transfère la graisse du ventre dans le derrière. Apparemment c'est la mode du moment, tout droit venue de Rio. Les sorcières brésiliennes se l'arrachent. » expliqua-t-elle d'un ton appréciateur.

S'en suivit une demi-heure de discussion sérieuse sur les avantages et les inconvénients d'un large derrière, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de Ginny. La discussion dévia ensuite sur la préférence des hommes à ce sujet. L'hilarité de Ginny cessa lorsque Pansy lui demanda d'intervenir sur la question.

« Voyons Ginny, tu as beaucoup de frères, si je ne m'abuse. Tu dois savoir ce qu'ils pensent à ce sujet ? » insista Pansy avec sérieux.

Les autres invitées se tournèrent dans sa direction, attendant avec impatience son avis. Ginny hocha la tête, essayant de se remémorer la multitude de femmes qu'elle avait vu défiler dans la vie de chacun de ses frères ainés.

« C'est difficile à dire, ils ont tous des goûts différents. » commença-t-elle d'un air pensif. « Bill aime définitivement les blondes. Charlie n'a pas l'air de d'avoir de préférences particulières, il aime la diversité. Percy aime les femmes menues, je suis quasiment certaine qu'il n'apprécierait pas un gros derrière. Ça ne dérangerait pas George, je pense, mais ils aiment les femmes athlétiques, d'ailleurs Angelina, sa femme, est joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch. Quant à Ron, je sais qu'il adore les formes, alors oui. »

« C'est cinquante-cinquante. » commenta Bahar. « Ça ne nous… »

« Donc Ronald apprécie les formes généreuses, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda soudainement Pansy, coupant Bahar sans aucune gêne. « C'est  _intéressant._  »

Elle fixait Ginny avec intensité, ses doigts serrés sur son verre et le coin de sa lèvre trembla imperceptiblement. Elle semblait visiblement contrariée. Ginny s'empêcha de jurer.

Pourquoi s'était-elle sentie obligée de faire ce commentaire sur les préférences de Ron ? Qui savait quelle situation elle avait causé ?

« Mais encore une fois, c'est mon avis extérieur, leurs préférences ont probablement changé depuis. » s'empressa d'ajouter Ginny. « Et après tout, il n'y a pas que le physique qui compte. »

« Oui l'argent est aussi important, j'imagine que tu es bien placée pour le savoir, Weasley. » ajouta vicieusement Daphné.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la table et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ginny. Cette dernière qui s'apprêtait à porter à ses lèvres une bouchée d'œufs brouillés, arrêta immédiatement son geste. Elle laissa tomber sa fourchette sur l'assiette, causant un bruit strident qui résonna dans le patio devenu silencieux. Elle se tourna vers Daphné.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix lente.

Elle tenta de garder son calme mais elle pouvait sentir son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Par politesse pour Pansy, elle avait ignoré les remarques passives agressives de Daphné Greengrass depuis le début de la journée. Elle ne pouvait toutefois pas laisser passer cette pique visée et totalement insultante.

« Eh bien, tu es avec  _Draco Malfoy_. Tout le monde sait à quel point il est infect. Pour quelle autre raison une Weasley fréquenterait un homme dans son genre ? » demanda Daphné d'un ton venimeux.

« Ne l'écoute pas, Ginny, elle déteste Draco. » intervient Pansy, semblant mal à l'aise.

« A juste titre. » répliqua Daphné. « Après la manière dont il s'est comporté… »

Elle s'interrompit puis jeta un regard interloqué à Pansy.

« Elle n'est pas au courant ? » demanda Daphné.

Pansy parut soudainement très mal à l'aise.

« Je ne suis pas au courant de quoi, exactement ? » insista Ginny en se tournant à son tour vers Pansy, sans comprendre.

« Je crois que les masseurs sont arrivés. » lança soudainement Bahar d'un ton faussement enjoué. « Daphné, Gina, vous m'accompagnez à l'intérieur ? »

Daphné ne sembla pas vouloir bouger mais Georgina la tira par le bras, la forçant à quitter la table. Quelques instants plus tard, elles disparaissaient toutes à l'intérieur de la maison. Ginny n'avait toujours pas quitté Pansy des yeux et elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

« De quoi parle-t-elle ? » demanda Ginny, la colère tremblant dans sa voix.

« Tu te souviens lorsque que je t'ai parlé de l'ex-fiancée de Draco ? » commença Pansy, mal à l'aise.

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent sous la stupéfaction. Cela expliquait l'attitude hostile de Greengrass à son égard.

« C'était  _Daphné Greengrass_  ? » demanda-t-elle avec ébahissement.

« Non, non. » avança Pansy. « C'est sa sœur,  _Astoria_. Draco et elle sont sortis ensemble deux ans, ça s'est très mal fini, il a rompu leurs fiançailles. »

« Je croyais qu'elle l'avait trompé avec un autre homme ? » demanda Ginny.

« C'est le cas, elle est d'ailleurs mariée à ce type. Il est français. » ajouta Pansy avec un soupir, comme si cela expliquait beaucoup de choses.

« Ne serait-ce pas Draco qui devrait être en colère ? » poursuivit Ginny, avec confusion.

Pourquoi Daphné agitait-elle ainsi ? Après tout, n'était-ce pas Draco qui s'était retrouvé lésé et trahi dans cette situation ?

« Ce sont des vieilles histoires, tout le monde est passé à autre chose. Draco est avec toi. Astoria est avec son bellâtre, tout est bien qui finit bien. » déclara Pansy en tapant dans ses mains avec enthousiasme. « Oh, ton verre est vide, rentrons à l'intérieur. »

Ginny se leva à son tour puis suivit Pansy à l'intérieur, à contrecœur. Le reste de l'après-midi fut une affaire compliquée. Elle s'efforça d'ignorer Daphné Greengrass qui sembla toutefois se montrer moins hostile envers elle.

Pansy avait engagé une armée de professionnels de l'esthétique pour une après-midi ''bien-être.'' Elle insista pour que Ginny tente un massage aux pierres chaudes, qui, selon elle, libéreraient et stimuleraient ses ' _'points d'énergie.''_  Après quarante-cinq minutes entre les mains d'une professionnelle aguerrie, Ginny fut beaucoup plus détendue et sa contrariété diminua.

Lorsqu'elle entra de nouveau dans le patio après son massage, elle grimaça en constatant que seule Daphné s'y trouvait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais s'approcha tout de même de la table. Elle ne laisserait pas cette peste saper une nouvelle fois son moral. Malheureusement pour elle, Daphné sembla pressée de reprendre la conversation où elles l'avaient laissée.

« Weasley, j'y suis allée un peu fort avec toi, ce matin. Je pensais que tu étais au courant. » indiqua Daphné, sans montrer le moindre signe de regret.

« Même si j'étais au courant, je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne. » répliqua Ginny d'un ton hérissé.

Se faire attaquer de la sorte par une personne qu'elle connaissait à peine pour une histoire qui ne la concernait pas était ahurissant.

« Et si quelqu'un a le droit d'être en colère dans cette situation, c'est probablement Draco. » continua-t-elle d'un ton ombrageux.

« Il y a deux versions dans toute histoire, Weasley. Et on ne t'a raconté qu'une seule d'entre elles. » rétorqua Daphné d'un ton plein de rancœur. « Ce que Pansy ne sait sans doute pas, c'est comment Malfoy a traité ma sœur lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. »

Ginny lui jeta un regard étonné, surprise par ces paroles.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il ne s'est jamais préoccupé d'elle. Elle est toujours passée en second plan derrière son travail, sa famille, ses amis. Elle ne faisait  _jamais_ rien d'assez bien pour lui, il la dévalorisait sans cesse. » raconta Daphné avec véhémence. « Elle a fait une dépression à cause de Malfoy. Si elle n'avait pas rencontré Julien, qui sait ce qui serait arrivé. »

Ginny écouta ses paroles avec surprise, déroutée par ces révélations.

« Malfoy a croisé ma sœur et son époux durant un bal il y a quelques mois, et comme à son habitude, il ne s'est pas gêné de lui faire une remarque déplacée. » poursuivit Daphné avec rage. « Elle a pleuré pendant des jours après son retour en France. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Puis elle se souvint que durant le  _Bal de l'Ellébore_ , quelques mois plus tôt, Draco était devenu extrêmement désobligeant envers elle sans raison. Il avait paru contrarié par la vue de quelque chose. Elle réalisait désormais qu'il avait s'agit de son ex-fiancée en compagnie de son mari.

« Tu as raison, Weasley, ça ne te concerne pas. Mais tu dois connaître le type d'homme avec qui tu t'engages. » poursuivit Daphné, l'air sombre. « Il est incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit, à part lui-même. »

Ginny resta silencieuse, tandis que son esprit tentait d'assimiler les paroles de Daphné. L'arrivée de Bahar dans la pièce les força à mettre fin à leur conversation mais Ginny ne parvint pas à se défaire de ce sentiment de malaise qui l'envahit.

Elle savait pertinemment que Draco Malfoy n'était pas parfait. Les derniers mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble lui avaient prouvé à quel point il pouvait être désagréable et horripilant. Cependant, elle avait également découvert une autre facette de sa personnalité qu'il montrait peu.

Elle ne plaçait aucune confiance en cette Daphné Greengrass et elle ne voulait pas laisser ses affirmations entraver sa relation avec Draco. Celui lui confirmait une chose cependant : il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne savait pas à son sujet.

Aux alentours de sept heures, Pansy fit de nouveau apparition dans le hall principal, dans une nouvelle tenue de soirée, arborant une large parure en diamants roses qui provoqua l'extase de ses amies.

Le reste des invités commencèrent à faire son apparition également et furent escortés par Waterford dans le large salon où se tenait sa soirée privée. Ginny se mordit nerveusement la lèvre lorsqu'elle vit Draco entrer dans la pièce. Il portait une chemise noire raffinée de coupe ajustée, avec un petit col français blanc, le rendant aussi élégant qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il lui adressa un sourire lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur et elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine.

« Félicitations. » dit-il avec sérieux. « Je ne pensais pas que tu survivrais à une journée entière en compagnie de Pansy. »

« Crois-moi, ça n'a pas été de tout repos. » répondit Ginny avec un soupir. « Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas de la faute de Pansy. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda distraitement Draco, en acceptant le verre que lui tendit un elfe de maison.

« L'une des amies de Pansy avait beaucoup de choses à dire à ton sujet. » admit Ginny avec gêne.

Elle avait initialement décidé de l'interroger plus tard dans la soirée sur le sujet, mais elle brûlait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire sur la situation. Il sembla surpris de l'entendre et leva un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction.

« De qui s'agit-il ? » demanda-t-il.

« Daphné Greengrass. » répondit Ginny d'un ton calme en regardant attentivement Draco.

Immédiatement, elle le sentit se tendre et son expression tranquille fut remplacée par un air d'agacement.

« J'imagine qu'elle avait beaucoup à raconter. » déclara-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond, l'air sombre.

« Elle a parlé de sa sœur, Astoria. » répondit Ginny. « Et de ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? »

« Je pense qu'on peut s'accorder sur le fait que cette situation est quelque peu humiliante. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en faire un sujet de discussion récurrent. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ginny se maudit intérieurement. Quel manque de tact de sa part.

« J'imagine que Daphné avait d'autres choses à me reprocher ? Après tout, c'est ce qu'elle faisait de mieux. » continua-t-il avec ironie.

« Pour faire court, elle t'a accusé d'avoir traité ton ex comme un vieux balai cassé. » répondit Ginny.

« C'est complètement faux. Je n'ai probablement pas été le fiancé idéal, j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, je suis le premier à le reconnaître. Mais cette image démoniaque qu'elles tentent de me faire porter est fausse. » poursuivit Draco avec agacement. « Astoria Greengrass a trahi ma confiance pendant des mois et fait tout pour se faire passer pour une victime pour se justifier de ses actes. »

Il termina son verre de whisky pur feu d'une traite.

« Ce n'est pas plus mal, au fond. Cette relation était vouée à l'échec et allait droit au désastre. » acheva-t-il d'un ton sombre.

« Elle a dit que tu as croisé sa sœur pendant le  _Bal de l'Ellébore et_ que tu l'as injuriée sans raison. » ajouta Ginny.

Ginny avait elle-même fait l'objet de la mauvaise humeur de Draco ce jour-là.

« Je suis passé autre chose mais cela ne signifie pas que j'ai envie de les voir se pavaner devant moi en public en toute impunité. » répliqua-t-il avec irritation. « Ta curiosité est satisfaite ? »

Ginny hocha la tête, se sentant un peu bête et gênée.

« Je suis désolée, je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie d'en parler. »

« Je ne veux pas vivre dans le passé. » admit-il avec un soupir. « Et le présent semble avoir des choses intéressantes à offrir. Et je suis impatient de les découvrir. »

Il avait planté ses yeux dans ceux de Ginny en disant cela et elle sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle savait qu'il faisait référence à  _leur_ propre relation.

« Je pensais que tu n'avais pas l'intention de me courir après ? » demanda Ginny d'un ton taquin.

« Tant que tu n'étais pas au clair avec tes propres envies, non. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton tranquille. « Je crois que notre dernière soirée en Italie a prouvé que c'était désormais le cas. »

Les joues de Ginny virèrent au cramoisi à ses paroles. Le souvenir de leurs baisers endiablés dans leur suite d'hôtel fit de nouveau irruption dans son esprit et elle se sentit envahie d'une chaleur soudaine.  _Merlin_ , pensa-t-elle avec frustration. Sans doute était-ce l'effet de tous les cocktails consommés pendant la journée, mais elle se sentait chancelante.

« Tu ne crois pas que nous allons trop vite ? » demanda-t-elle rapidement, sans pouvoir s'empêcher. « J'ai l'impression que nous faisons tout dans le désordre. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu attends  _réellement_  le mariage, Ginevra ? » répondit-il en levant un sourcil horrifié.

Sa question la fit lâcher un rire nerveux.

« Bien sûr que non. Je pense juste qu'on devrait apprendre à se connaître un peu plus, passer plus de temps ensemble. Pas seulement pour le contrat. » ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

« Tu veux que je te courtise, c'est bien ça ? » demanda Draco.

Il sembla pensif pendant de longues secondes.

« J'imagine que cela peut se faire. » dit-il finalement.

Ginny esquissa un sourire, surprise par l'once d'enthousiasme dans sa voix. Il semblait considérer l'affaire comme un défi personnel.

« Dans ce cas, j'imagine que c'est notre premier rendez-vous, ce soir. » décréta Ginny d'un ton malicieux.

« Mes projets initiaux de continuer ce qu'on avait commencé en Italie ce soir tombent à l'eau, je présume ? » interrogea-t-il, mi- amusé, mi- déçu.

Ginny rougit, puis s'empressa de porter son verre à ses lèvres, essayant de dissimuler l'expression embarrassée de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que la belette fait ici ? » demanda soudainement Draco, l'air ébahi, observant un point derrière elle.

Ginny tourna la tête à son tour et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effarement lorsqu'elle vit son frère Ron entrer dans la pièce. Pendant leur conversation, la pièce s'était peu à peu remplie d'invités. Ron paraissait mal à l'aise et il enfonça les mains dans ses poches, jetant des regards peu assurés autour de lui.

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, Draco. » réprimanda Ginny. « Je crois qu'il est là pour Pansy. »

« Pourquoi  _diable_  serait-il là pour Pansy ? » demanda Draco avec confusion.

« Disons qu'ils se sont rapprochés récemment. » murmura Ginny avec une grimace.

«  _La belette et Pansy ?_  » s'exclama Draco, l'air ahuri. «  _Ouch !_  »

Ginny venait de lui donner une tape dans l'épaule.

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de l'appeler comme ça. » dit-elle. « Mais oui, aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre, ils ont couché ensemble. »

« Merci, Ginny. Cette image mentale va me poursuivre pendant encore très longtemps. » commenta Draco avec une expression de dégoût.

Elle émit un rire étranglé, partageant à moitié son opinion sur le sujet. Elle tenta d'attirer l'attention de Ron et fit de grands signes de la main dans sa direction. Il la remarqua après quelques instants et une expression soulagée fit l'apparition sur son visage. Il se dirigea vers eux.

« Ginny. » salua-t-il, semblant rassuré. «  _Malfoy._  »

Il fit un signe de la tête à l'attention de Draco qui le rendit à son tour. Les rapports entre eux étaient toujours compliqués mais bien moins tendues que quelques mois auparavant, lorsque Ginny avait présenté Draco au reste de sa famille pour la première fois. Même s'ils ne s'appréciaient pas, ils semblaient avoir passé un pacte silencieux. Ils restaient loin l'un de l'autre et n'interagissaient qu'au strict minimum.

« Pansy Parkinson,  _vraiment_  ? » interrogea Draco d'une voix moqueuse. « Tu t'es cogné la tête, Weasley ? »

Une expression horrifiée se dessina sur les traits de Ron. Il se tourna vers Ginny.

« Tu l'as dit à Malfoy ? » protesta-t-il à voix basse. « Tu avais promis de le garder pour toi. »

« Il fallait bien que j'explique la raison de ta présence ici. Et plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Ron ? Je croyais que vous étiez supposés rester discrets ? » demanda Ginny.

« Elle m'a invité. J'ai d'abord refusé mais elle a  _insisté_  pour que je vienne. » répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

« Si elle t'a invité à cet évènement, cela signifie qu'elle n'a aucune intention de rester discrète. » commenta Draco avec ironie.

Il jeta un regard parmi la masse d'invités et Ginny fit de même. Pansy était en grande discussion avec un groupe d'invités, s'esclaffant à gorge déployée. Prétendre qu'elle était ivre aurait sans doute été un euphémisme.

« Tu sais Weasley, je ne te déteste pas à ce point. En fait, je te plains. » poursuivit Draco. « Il faut vraiment avoir des tendances suicidaires pour fréquenter Pansy. Elle est complètement  _dérangée._  »

Il croisa le regard outré de Ginny et il haussa les épaules, murmurant dans sa barbe quelque chose du type ' _'Je vous aurai prévenus.''_

Les avertissements de Draco ne mirent pas longtemps à se révéler véridiques. Pendant la soirée, Pansy se montra très tactile avec Ron sous les regards ébahis de certains de ses invités. Daphné Greengrass sembla avoir reçu un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête et elle cessa d'envoyer des regards noirs en direction de Draco et Ginny pour observer Ron et Pansy, l'air profondément choquée.

Tout dérapa aux alentours d'onze heures du soir. Ginny était installée aux côtés de Draco près de la cheminée et Ron apparut devant elle, un air soucieux sur le visage.

« Je peux te parler ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton alarmé.

Ginny hocha la tête et suivit son frère dans le Hall, près de la porte d'entrée.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle est complètement folle. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici. » se plaignit Ron, avec une grimace.

« Quel est le problème ? » insista Ginny.

« Elle m'a accusé d'avoir regardé les fesses de Millicent Bulstrode. » expliqua-t-il. « Et elle a commencé à faire une scène devant tous ces gens que je ne connais pas. »

« Et c'est le cas ? Tu as vraiment regardé le derrière de Bulstrode ? » demanda Ginny en levant un sourcil.

Ginny gémit de lassitude en croisant le regard fuyant de Ron.

« Je ne l'ai regardé que  _deux secondes_ , je te le jure. Après tout, elle ne ressemblait pas à  _ça_  lorsque nous étions encore à Poudlard. » ajouta-t-il d'un air pensif.

« Tu es un idiot parfois, Ronald. » dit Ginny en secouant la tête, dépassée.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle réagit de cette manière. Après tout, pour elle, je ne suis qu'un objet sexuel. » déclara-t-il. « Ce sont ses propres mots. »

« Ronald, c'est son  _anniversaire_. Même s'il n'y a rien de sérieux entre vous, tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de ne pas reluquer d'autre femmes en sa présence. »

« Je n'ai pas… » commença-t-il à se justifier, les joues en feu.

Il ne put continuer sa phrase car des bruits de pas sonores se firent entendre et Ginny vit Pansy s'approcher d'eux, titubant dangereusement sur ses talons hauts, pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de Ron.

« Je t'interdis de voir d'autres femmes pendant que nous sommes ensemble. » rugit Pansy.

« Attends, tu ne peux pas m'interdire ça ! Je te rappelle que je ne suis qu'une distraction pour toi et que tu es  _encore_  mariée ! » protesta Ron.

«  _Pardon ?_  » s'exclama Ginny, en se tournant vers Pansy, l'air consterné. « Je croyais que tu étais divorcée ? »

« C'est une _longue_  histoire impliquant mon contrat prénuptial. » se justifia Pansy à l'adresse de Ginny. « Mais ce n'est  _pas_  la question. »

Elle se tourna vers Ron, l'air furibond. Les cheveux de Pansy avaient perdu leurs boucles, son visage était rougi et elle paraissait sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

« Discutons-en comme des adultes. » lança Ron d'une voix peu assurée.

« Très bien. Ginny, tu peux nous laisser seuls ? » demanda Pansy avec un sourire un peu effrayant.

Ginny acquiesça et jeta un regard désolé à Ron qui semblait la supplier du regard de ne pas les laisser seuls. Elle retrouva Draco dans la pièce attenante.

« Scène de ménage. » répondit-elle en réponse au regard interrogateur de Draco. « Ils sont pires que nous. »

« Je l'avais prévenu. » commenta Draco en haussant de nouveau les épaules. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Weasley aime vivre aussi dangereusement. »

Après quelques minutes de dilemme intérieur, Ginny décida de rejoindre le hall où son frère et Pansy se trouvaient. Elle craignait que la situation ne dégénère encore plus.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le Hall, elle ouvrit la bouche, interdite. Pansy et Ron se livraient à une séance de baisers passionnés contre la porte d'entrée principale. Trop occupés à s'amouracher, ils ne semblèrent pas remarquer sa présence et elle fit demi-tour, secouant la tête, l'air dépassé.

Le reste de la séance se déroula sans écart supplémentaire et Pansy sembla de meilleure humeur lorsqu'elle fit de nouveau irruption dans le séjour, Ron sur ses talons. Ce dernier leva un pouce en direction de Ginny pour lui signifier que tout allait bien.

Elle fut soulagée lorsque Draco lui proposa de rentrer aux alentours de minuit. Elle était plus que ravie d'écourter la soirée. La journée avait été remplie de sensations fortes et elle était impatiente de quitter cet environnement devenu trop intense.

Elle lâcha un soupir à en fendre l'âme lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans l'appartement de Draco. Ce dernier lâcha un rire amusé face à l'attitude de Ginny. Elle se massa lentement la tempe.

« Alors… » commença soudainement Draco en le regardant avec attention. « Comment était ce premier rendez-vous ? »

« Mémorable. » répondit Ginny.

Cela fit rire Draco et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ce son agréable.

« Est-ce que ça signifie que j'ai le droit à un second ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, retrouvant son sérieux.

« Oui à condition que nous soyons seuls la prochaine fois. » répondit Ginny.

La journée avait été un véritable cirque. Draco hocha la tête, semblant approuver.

« Je pense que cela peut se faire. » répondit-il.

Il sembla hésiter quelques instants puis s'approcha finalement de Ginny. Elle retint son souffle lorsqu'il pencha la tête dans sa direction et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact agréable et le goût délicieux de ses lèvres. La main de Draco se posa sur sa joue, approfondissant leur baiser.

Elle avait l'impression de planer lorsque Draco l'embrassait. Elle se pressa contre lui, sa poitrine s'écrasant contre son torse, et elle sentit une chaleur moite monter en elle. Les sensations qu'il provoquait en elle étaient à la fois agréables et effrayantes. Même avec un simple baiser, il parvenait à lui faire quitter la réalité et elle réalisa qu'elle désirait  _plus_.

Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, elle resta collée contre lui. A l'intérieur de sa poitrine, ses battements de cœur se livraient à une danse effrénée. Draco posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, plus doux cette fois.

« Bonne nuit, Ginevra. » dit-il à voix basse avant de s'éloigner en direction de sa chambre, la laissant haletante.

**Fin du Chapitre**

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Il reste encore six chapitres avant la fin de cette histoire :) En parallèle à l'OS Blaise/Ginny que je prépare, je posterai également une mini fic Pansy/Ron une fois Dirty Sexy Money terminée.

J'ai également créé une page tumblr (fearlessuntamed . tumblr . com) où je poste des images liées à cette fic (et à mes histoires en général) si vous êtes intéressés !


	25. Chapter 25

**XXV**

Draco Malfoy ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié et Ginny en fit rapidement l'expérience. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle souhaitait être courtisée, elle avait approuvé avec un sourire amusé, pensant qu'il s'agissait là d'une énième tentative pour la chambrer.

Quelques jours après leur premier ''rendez-vous'' officiel, elle reçut une agréable surprise à son réveil. Un gigantesque bouquet soigneusement enveloppé était posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Sur la carte manuscrite qui l'accompagnait, elle put y lire les mots suivants :

_Ginevra,_

_Je t'avais promis un bouquet impressionnant. J'espère que c'est le cas._

_Draco_

Elle esquissa un sourire en parcourant la carte des yeux. Son contenu reflétait parfaitement Draco Malfoy et sa version douteuse du romantisme.

« _Si je t'avais offert des fleurs, ce serait le bouquet le plus impressionnant que tu n'aies jamais vu, crois-moi. Pas ce misérable assortiment._ » avait-il dit un jour en lançant un regard méprisant aux fleurs qu'elle avait reçu de son ''admirateur.''

Si la réalité de son ''admirateur'' s'était révélée bien plus sombre que prévue, Draco, lui n'avait pas menti. Il s'agissait réellement du bouquet de fleurs le plus spectaculaire qu'on lui avait offert dans sa vie.

Il était composé de plus d'une centaine de roses  _Etoile de Hollande_  et il était si large qu'elle ne parvint pas à le prendre dans ses bras. Les fleurs étaient douces, veloutées et d'une couleur rouge sang. Elles émanaient un parfum puissant et délicieux. Elle passa près d'une demi-heure à observer les roses cramoisies, inspirant leur parfum enivrant.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et qu'elle croisa deux grands yeux globuleux l'observant avec curiosité.

« Maîtresse aime les fleurs du Maître ? » demanda Elky d'une voix monotone.

« Oui, c'est un joli bouquet. Pas le plus impressionnant que j'ai vu, néanmoins. » ajouta-t-elle en faisant mine de prendre un air détaché.

 _Évidemment_ , elle n'allait pas l'avouer à l'elfe de Draco. Celle-ci s'empresserait de le répéter à son maître et Ginny ne pourrait pas effacer avant des mois le rictus satisfait qu'arborerait Draco Malfoy.

Curieusement, l'elfe de maison n'afficha pas d'émotion particulière et elle se contenta de murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles, le regard absent.

Lorsqu'Elky disparut de la cuisine, toutefois, Ginny s'extasia de nouveau sur son bouquet. Elle affichait toujours un sourire idiot lorsqu'elle entra dans les locaux de _S &P Communications_.

« C'est ce script qui te rend aussi heureuse ? » demanda Dennis en levant un sourcil. « Car sincèrement, il est _ennuyeux_  à mourir. »

Ginny haussa les épaules avant de reposer son attention sur le parchemin devant elle. Elle avait été approchée par une marque pour faire la publicité d'une nouvelle potion énergisante. Le produit visait principalement les jeunes adultes et le spot publicitaire passerait sur toutes les radios britanniques. L'enregistrement aurait lieu la semaine suivante et elle s'entrainait avec Dennis pour s'y préparer.

«  _Non._  » répondit Ginny d'un ton rêveur. « Je suis simplement de bonne humeur. »

Dennis eut un petit sourire au coin des lèvres mais il n'insista pas, ce qui lui ressemblait peu. Pendant le reste de la matinée, ils passèrent en revue l'emploi du temps de la semaine suivante.

« Lundi matin, tu enregistres le spot radio puis tu donneras une interview au magazine  _La Fée Hilda_  pour son hors-série  _La mode est au roux_. Mardi matin, tu as des essayages avec Madame Patty puis tu déjeunes avec Hermione et Angelina. Tu as ensuite rendez-vous avec Katrina et Draco pour choisir ta bague de fiançailles. » commença à énumérer Dennis, en parcourant le carnet dans lequel il tenait le calendrier de Ginny à jour.

Ginny qui l'écoutait d'un air distrait faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de café lorsqu'elle entendit cela.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-elle, une fois ses toussotements bruyants terminés.

Dennis la gratifia d'un petit sourire moqueur.

« C'est dans les termes du contrat, tu te souviens ? Katrina veut qu'on organise une soirée publique pour ton anniversaire. Draco fera sa demande devant tout ton entourage. Elle te donnera plus d'informations à ce sujet. »

Ginny se mordit nerveusement les lèvres. Le temps passait si vite. Cela faisait presque cinq mois qu'elle avait signé ce fameux contrat et que sa vie avait pris un tournant des plus inattendus. L'une des clauses du contrat mentionnait que sa relation avec Draco évoluerait vers des fiançailles fictives au bout de six mois.

Elle n'était pas étonnée des plans de Katrina Street-Porter. Telle qu'elle la connaissait, elle essaierait à tout prix de créer le '' _buzz'_ ' autour de l'évènement et d'attirer l'attention de tous les médias.

Elle reposa son attention sur Dennis qui vérifia l'heure sur sa montre. Il n'avait pas cessé de jeter des regards impatients en direction de l'horloge et de la porte d'entrée des locaux depuis la dernière demi-heure.

« Quel est l'agenda pour cet après-midi ? » demanda Ginny en observant avec confusion son carnet. « Il est vide »

« Oh, nous avons été efficaces cette semaine. Je crois que tu pourras prendre ton après-midi. » lança Dennis d'un ton évasif, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose dans son attaché-case.

Elle trouvait son attitude curieuse mais elle n'eut pas besoin de l'interroger car quelques minutes plus tard, Draco Malfoy fit son irruption dans l'open space.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Ginny en lui lançant un regard étonné.

« Charmant accueil. » répondit Draco d'une voix sarcastique.

Ginny eut le bon goût de paraître gênée. Elle n'était pas ennuyée par l'arrivée soudaine de Draco, bien au contraire, mais sa présence à cette heure-ci un jour de semaine était inhabituelle.

« Je suis venu te chercher. » annonça Draco. « J'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Ginny lança un regard en direction de Dennis qui souriait désormais à pleine dents. Voilà qui expliquait son attitude curieuse. Il avait probablement été mis dans la confidence.

« Amusez-vous bien ! » lança Dennis avec enthousiasme en lançant un clin d'œil entendu à Ginny.

Ginny était confuse mais le sentiment fut rapidement remplacé par la curiosité. Elle attrapa son sac à main ainsi que son trench avant de suivre Draco vers la sortie.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Ginny d'un ton curieux.

« Si je te le disais, ce ne serait plus une surprise, n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea Draco, un mince sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur du bâtiment, il se tourna vers Ginny et l'attrapa par la taille. Avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer la moindre parole, elle fut traversée par le désagréable tournis que causait le transplanage. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses pieds prenaient à nouveau terre sur le sol ferme. Elle réalisa que Draco la tenait toujours par la taille et qu'elle s'était agrippée à lui machinalement lors de leur transplanage.

Lorsqu'il la relâcha, Ginny constata qu'ils se trouvaient en plein milieu d'une foule agitée. Elle vit des sorciers affublés de larges chapeaux, tenues et banderoles d'un bleu cobalt.

« Quidditch ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Draco.

Il hocha la tête.

Elle reconnut immédiatement le stade des Tornades de Tutshill. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle y avait accompagné Draco pour une conférence de presse. Son entreprise  _Machinations Malforescentes_ était désormais l'un des sponsors du club. L'un des avantages de ce partenariat était la possibilité d'obtenir des places supérieures pour chacune des rencontres de l'équipe.

« Devine qui les Tornades rencontrent, aujourd'hui ? » demanda Draco, l'air mystérieux.

Ginny observa les banderoles vert foncé ornées d'une serre dorée qu'arboraient certains des supporters. Elle ouvrit la bouche, estomaquée.

«  _Les Harpies ?_  » dit-elle avec excitation.

Draco acquiesça puis lâcha un rire lorsque Ginny commença à sauter sur place, surexcitée. Les Harpies de Holyhead étaient son club favori depuis l'enfance.

Draco prit sa main et s'engagea vers le stade. Contrairement au reste des spectateurs, ils ne se dirigèrent pas vers les portes principales, mais vers une entrée différente visiblement réservée aux VIP.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans une large loge où une vingtaine de personnes conversaient en petits groupes, près du bar ou devant la large baie vitrée offrant une vue imprenable sur l'intérieur du stade.

« Monsieur Malfoy, Miss Weasley ! Quel  _plaisir_  de vous voir ! » s'exclama un homme à leur arrivée.

Ginny reconnut immédiatement Edgar Oddpick, le Président du club. Il les salua avec enthousiasme puis insista pour les présenter à des personnalités importantes : des officiels du Département sportif du Ministère, d'anciens joueurs de la ligue et des journalistes sportifs réputés.

Lorsque Draco s'excusa pour aller leur chercher des boissons au bar, Ginny en profita pour jeter un regard en direction de la large baie vitrée. Le stade se remplissait rapidement et l'excitation était déjà palpable dans les gradins. On entendait de loin les chants que les fans clamaient pour leur équipe respective.

« _Ginny !_ » s'exclama soudainement une voix familière derrière elle.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle croisa l'expression satisfaite de Pansy Parkinson.

« Pansy ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

Pansy éclata d'un rire cristallin et lui jeta un regard indulgent, comme si elle se trouvait face à une enfant qui venait de faire une remarque particulièrement drôle.

« Je te rappelle que je travaille ici, petite lionne. » répondit Pansy avant d'avaler une gorgée d'hydromel.

Ginny se souvint que Pansy était la Responsable de Marque des Tornades de Tutshill. Elle avait également assisté à la conférence de presse annonçant le partenariat entre l'entreprise de Draco et le club.

Ginny avait du mal à imaginer Pansy Parkinson exercer une activité professionnelle. Pansy aimait les plaisirs de la vie et son activité préférée était d'assister aux évènements mondains de leur communauté et siroter des boissons alcoolisées.

« Je ne savais pas que tu venais également voir les matchs. » dit finalement Ginny.

« Oh, ça m'arrive rarement. J'ai simplement mentionné que j'avais des tickets gratuits et Ronald a insisté pour y assister. » expliqua distraitement Pansy.

« Ron est ici ? » demanda Ginny en levant un sourcil.

 _« Hm hm._  Je viens de le présenter à Bervis, ils sont en train de discuter. » commenta Pansy en désignant d'un geste de la tête un coin de la pièce. « Apparemment, c'est un grand fan. »

Ginny suivit son regard et vit son frère Ron en grande discussion avec un homme d'âge avancé.  _''En grande discussion''_  n'était probablement pas le terme approprié puisque Bervis semblait entretenir la conversation tandis que Ron l'observait avec des yeux de chiot fasciné.

Elle se rappelait distinctement des mots de son frère quelques mois auparavant lorsque Draco avait parlé du partenariat aux autres membres de la famille Weasley. «  _Les Tornades est l'un des pires clubs de la Ligue._  » avait clamé Ron. Elle se ferait un plaisir de le lui rappeler lorsqu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ron mit un terme à sa conversation avec l'ancien capitaine des Tornades et il se dirigea vers elles, tout excité.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Bervis Birch vient de me signer un autographe. » s'enthousiasma-t-il avec engouement en montrant un morceau de parchemin dédicacé à Ginny. « Tu te rends compte, Gin ? Il a commencé sa carrière avec les Canons de Chudley. »

« Tu aimes les Canons ? » demanda Pansy, distraitement.

Elle avait observé Ron d'un air affectueux pendant sa diatribe sur Bervis.

« C'est juste mon club préféré depuis que j'ai six ans. » répondit Ron.

« Je l'ignorais. Je travaillais avec les Canons avant de rejoindre les Tornades. J'ai encore de bonnes relations avec le staff et ils me proposent des places de temps en temps. Je te présenterai à leur gardien Gordon Horton si tu veux, chaton. » assura Pansy d'un ton ravi.

Ron observa Pansy la bouche ouverte, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Ils échangèrent ensuite un long regard langoureux.

« Pouvez-vous nous épargner ce genre de scène ? » demanda Draco d'une voix traînante en apparaissant derrière Ginny, l'air dégouté.

Il tendit une bièraubeurre à Ginny qui l'accepta avec reconnaissance. Ron sembla sur le point de répliquer mais une voix tonitruante s'éleva dans l'intérieur du stade, annonçant le début de la rencontre. Tous les occupants de la loge se dirigèrent à l'extérieur pour rejoindre les tribunes officielles réservées aux VIP.

Ginny constata avec soulagement que Ron et Pansy étaient installés un peu plus loin, à deux rangées de gradins. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir la patience pour supporter les frasques du nouveau couple et les remarques désobligeantes entre Draco et Ron.

Le stade se fendit en applaudissements sonores lorsque sept mini tornades s'élevèrent sur le terrain, provoquant une violente bourrasque en direction du public. Les mini-tornades perdirent leur intensité et des joueurs jaillirent de chacune d'entre elles avant de prendre de l'altitude dans les airs, saluant la foule en délire.

Ce fut ensuite au tour des Harpies de faire leur entrée remarquée sur le terrain. Ginny hurla tandis que le commentateur braillait le nom de chacune des joueuses.

« Tu sais, nous sommes supposés encourager les Tornades. » murmura Draco à son oreille d'un ton amusé.

« Ils n'ont  _aucune_ chance. » répliqua Ginny sur le même ton.

Les premières minutes du match confirmèrent ses dires. Les Harpies inscrivirent trois buts dans les cinq premières minutes de la rencontre. L'écart entre le niveau de jeu des deux équipes était évident. Le collectif des Tornades n'avait pas atteint la force d'équipe ni l'expérience et la technique des Harpies et ils peinèrent à garder le rythme. Tout le monde s'accorda toutefois à dire que la performance individuelle de Ricky Rudamforth, le poursuiveur vedette des Tornades, parvint à éviter une humiliation à son équipe.

La rencontre prit fin après cinquante-trois minutes de jeu, lorsque l'attrapeuse des Harpies se saisit du vif d'or, provoquant des exclamations déçues de la part des supporters des Tornades. Une défaite à domicile était toujours difficile à encaisser pour un club, mais le résultat ne parut pas étonner la foule. Même le président du club applaudit son équipe avec ferveur. Ils avaient tenu plus longtemps que les pronostics l'avaient prédit et l'écart du score n'était pas aussi catastrophique qu'on aurait pu le croire.

De retour dans la loge, Ginny commenta tous les moments-clé du match sous le regard amusé de Draco.

« Merci. » dit-elle finalement avec exaltation. « Pour ça et pour et les fleurs aussi. »

« C'est donc un second rendez-vous réussi ? » demanda-t-il, l'air satisfait.

« Absolument. Il va être compliqué de surpasser ça pour le troisième. » répondit Ginny d'un ton malicieux.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé et alors qu'elle était perdue dans son regard acier, Ginny se demanda vaguement _quand_ et surtout  _comment_ elle devenue aussi complice avec Draco Malfoy. Elle fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées par la voix de Pansy.

« Nous allons prendre un verre pour fêter la victoire des Harpies. Vous venez, bien sûr. » dit-elle.

Ginny s'empêcha de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas forcement approprié de fêter la victoire de l'équipe adverse. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête puis se tourna vers Draco, lui demandant silencieusement son opinion. Il parut peu emballé à l'idée mais il haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu'il était d'accord. Pansy tapa dans ses mains, enthousiasmée. Telle que Ginny la connaissait, Pansy n'aurait probablement pas accepté de refus.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi tous les quatre à  _La Méduse Royale_ , installés dans un box en forme de coquillage géant.

Si on avait un jour dit à Ginny qu'elle se retrouverait à faire une sortie de couple avec les personnes qui l'accompagnaient, elle aurait sans doute ri bruyamment au nez de la personne et lui aurait conseillé d'aller consulter en toute urgence.

Ron et elle-même étaient probablement les derniers membres de leur famille qu'on aurait pu imaginer avec de tels partenaires. En observant Ron et Pansy s'amouracher sans aucune retenue sur la banquette face à elle, Ginny réalisa que leur aventure d'apparence sans lendemain avait évolué vers quelque chose d'autre. Même si Ron insistait pour prétendre le contraire, il semblait apprécier Pansy.

Et dire que Ron lui avait rendu la vie difficile pour sa  _propre_  relation avec Draco Malfoy. Elle prit une gorgée de son cocktail, puis joua distraitement avec sa paille en forme de trident, d'humeur malicieuse.

« Les autres vont être vert de jalousie ce dimanche lorsqu'on leur dira qu'on a assisté à ce match, aujourd'hui. » commenta-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Ron acquiesça frénétiquement de la tête, l'air satisfait.

« Pansy, tu seras aussi de la partie, j'imagine ? » poursuivit Ginny d'un ton innocent.

Elle vit le visage de Ron se pétrifier et il commença à lui envoyer des regards entendus, pour lui signifier de se taire. Elle ignora délibérément ses signaux et garda le regard rivé sur Pansy, sans perdre son sourire.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Pansy avec confusion. « Que se passe-t-il, dimanche ? »

« Oh une fois par mois, toute le clan Weasley se réunit pour un brunch le dimanche. Tout le monde y assiste. Mes frères, leurs enfants, leurs _partenaires_. » informa Ginny d'une voix guillerette.

« Oh vraiment ? » s'étonna Pansy. « Je l'ignorais. »

Elle se tourna vers Ron, comme pour lui demander des explications. Ce dernier cessa d'envoyer des regards alarmés en direction de Ginny et ses oreilles prirent une teinte cramoisie.

« Quand comptais-tu m'inviter ? » demanda Pansy à Ron.

Ginny s'empêcha de ricaner en voyant son frère tenter de se justifier piteusement.

« On t'a déjà dit que tu étais infernale ? » demanda Draco, quelques heures plus tard, tandis qu'ils quittaient l'intérieur convivial de  _La Méduse Royale._

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Draco. » répondit Ginny en prenant un air innocent.

« J'avais  _presque_ de la peine pour Weasley. Je ne sais pas comment il va se sortir de cette situation. »

« Il ne va  _pas_  s'en sortir. » assura Ginny avec satisfaction. « Nous savons tous les deux très bien que Pansy va insister pour y aller et il ne pourra pas refuser. »

Elle siffla un air des Bizarr' Sisters tandis qu'ils rentraient dans l'appartement.

« Personne de ma famille n'est au courant. Ni même Harry et Hermione. » poursuivit Ginny avec un rire vicieux. « Il va avoir la monnaie de son gallion. »

« Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te contrarier. Tu es diabolique. » commenta Draco.

« Tu aimes ça, ne prétends pas le contraire. » répliqua Ginny d'un ton espiègle.

« Je dois avouer que je suis sous le charme. » dit-il avec une franchise qui la surprit.

Heureusement pour elle, il disparut dans le couloir à la recherche d'Elky, et il n'eut pas l'occasion de voir la couleur cramoisie qu'avait pris le visage de la jeune femme.

« Je crois qu'Elky est souffrante. » indiqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il fit de nouveau apparition dans la pièce.

« Elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, ces derniers temps. » commenta Ginny avec inquiétude.

Elky paraissait constamment dans les nuages. Elle égarait des objets dans des endroits insolites, peinait à exécuter ses tâches ménagères et semblait souffrir de sautes d'humeur régulières.

« C'est probablement l'âge, il est rare que les elfes de maison atteignent un âge aussi avancé. Je vais contacter un Guérisseur. » indiqua Draco en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. « Tu as faim ? »

Ginny hocha la tête tandis qu'elle le suivait dans la pièce.

« Je suis affamée. » admit-elle. « Que fais-tu ? »

Elle l'observa d'un air étonné tandis qu'il érigeait sa baguette et ensorcelait des ustensiles de cuisines et de la nourriture des placards.

« La cuisine. » répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Draco agita sa baguette et des couteaux commencèrent à couper des champignons et à émincer des oignons sur une planche en bois.

« Tu sais cuisiner ? » demanda Ginny, médusée.

Décidément, elle en apprenait tous les jours.

« Oui, pourquoi ça te surprend tant ? » demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

« Je ne sais pas… J'étais persuadée que tu n'avais jamais levé un seul doigt pour faire une tâche ménagère. » répondit-elle avec gêne.

« Encore et toujours ces préjugés, Ginevra ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix ironique.

Ginny fut embarrassée par sa propre attitude. Il n'avait pas tort. Elle avait simplement tiré des conclusions hâtives du fait de son éducation et de sa classe sociale.

« J'étais enfant unique, et les elfes de maison de ma mère étaient chargés de me distraire. J'imagine que j'en ai tiré quelques aptitudes. » répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.

Elle l'observa avec fascination tandis qu'il préparait ce qui semblait être un plat particulièrement complexe. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait imaginer, les compétences de Ginny en matière de cuisine étaient relativement limitées. Elle n'avait pas hérité des talents de cuisinière hors-normes de Molly Weasley.

Une heure plus tard, elle observa l'assiette que Draco posa devant elle avec envie et admiration. Il s'agissait d'un risotto aux champignons parfumé au safran et l'odeur qui se dégageait de l'assiette lui mit l'eau à la bouche.

Draco ouvrit une bouteille d'hydromel blanc pour accompagner le repas. Lorsque Ginny avala la première gorgée du risotto, elle eut le souffle coupé.

«  _C'est délicieux._  » dit-elle, estomaquée. « Tu es bon à marier, Draco Malfoy. »

A sa remarque, Draco lâcha un rire sonore et il secoua la tête, visiblement très amusé par ses dires.

« Décidémment, tu n'as pas cessé de me surprendre, aujourd'hui. » commenta Ginny, à la fin du repas, épatée.

Draco fit léviter le reste de la bouteille d'hydromel et de leurs verres dans le séjour et ils s'installèrent côte à côte dans l'un des sofas.

« Tu as raison, j'avais beaucoup d'aprioris à ton sujet. » avoua Ginny avec honnêteté.

Elle l'avait toujours accusé d'avoir des préjugés mais leur rapprochement récent lui prouvait qu'elle-même avait fait preuve de jugements hâtifs à son encontre.

« Et finalement tu te rends compte que je ne suis pas aussi exécrable que tu l'imaginais. » devina-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

« Je ne dis pas que tu es un saint,  _loin de là_. Mais tu es fréquentable, finalement. » dit Ginny.

« Encore un compliment ? » interrogea Draco avec surprise. « Je ne t'ai jamais entendu me faire autant de commentaires positifs. »

Ginny porta son verre à ses lèvres et le vida d'une traite avant de le reposer sur la table basse. Elle se redressa un peu trop vite et sa tête commença à tourner. Boire ces verres d'hydromel après les cocktails qu'elle avait consommé à la  _Méduse Royale_  n'était pas la meilleure idée.

« Où sont  _mes_ compliments ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Draco, les sourcils froncés, faussement contrariée. « Je sais déjà ce que tu n'aimes pas chez moi. Qu'est-ce que tu apprécies ? »

Elle eut une sensation de déjà-vu. Elle pouvait se revoir dans cette exacte situation avec Draco, quelques semaines auparavant. Elle lui avait demandé s'il la trouvait difficile à vivre et il ne s'était pas gêné pour lui partager une liste exhaustive des choses qui l'irritaient chez elle.

Elle avait fait de même et ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de faire des efforts. Cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné et elle se rendit compte du chemin parcouru depuis ce jour-là. Leur relation s'était améliorée de manière exponentielle et avait même acquis une dimension qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée.

« Tu es drôle, même si c'est parfois par accident. Tu es insouciante et tu as ce regard positif sur les gens et le monde, c'est  _rafraichissant_. » dit-il après réflexion. « Et puis, il faut l'avouer, tu n'es pas désagréable à regarder. »

« Je ne suis pas  _désagréable_  à regarder ? » répéta Ginny avec un rire. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, pour l'amour de Merlin ? »

« Eh bien, beaucoup de types te trouvaient mignonne à Poudlard, même à Serpentard. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« C'est vraiment ta manière de me complimenter ? » demanda Ginny «  _Tu n'es pas trop laide ?_  »

Elle éclata de rire et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour calmer son hilarité.

La température de la pièce avait augmenté – sûrement les effets de l'hydromel, et elle retira son chemisier. Dessous, elle portait un caraco en soie délicate avec des empiècements en dentelle sur les contours qui donnait à sa tenue une touche glamour et sexy. Elle ne manqua pas la manière dont le regard de Draco s'attarda sur elle et elle esquissa un sourire satisfait.

Elle enleva l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, laissant sa chevelure tomber librement sur ses épaules. En temps normal, elle se serait probablement sentie un peu embarrassée par son attitude aguicheuse. Ce soir toutefois, elle avait d'autres intentions. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils flirtaient effrontément et la tension sexuelle était à son comble.

Avec un élan d'assurance inattendu, elle se rapprocha de Draco et posa sa main sur le verre d'hydromel qu'il tenait. Elle tira gentiment le verre pour le retirer avant de le reposer sur la table basse.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle put lire dans ses yeux ce désir ardent qui la dévorait également.

Avant même de réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle se retrouva collée contre lui, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle sentit les mains de Draco glisser le long de ses épaules, puis dans son dos et elle se sentit frissonner. Il parvenait à réveiller des sensations méconnues lorsqu'il la touchait ainsi.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un langoureux ballet et plus rien ne sembla exister autour d'eux à part leur baiser et leur désir intense.

Draco se détacha de ses lèvres et il traça une myriade de baisers sur sa joue, sa mâchoire et sa nuque. Ginny renversa sa tête en arrière, la respiration haletante, gémissant imperceptiblement sous ses caresses.

Il la fit pivoter légèrement afin de l'allonger plus facilement sur le sofa. Elle enfouit les mains dans ses boucles blondes pour le rapprocher plus près d'elle. Ses hanches se collèrent aux siennes et ils étaient désormais si proches qu'elle pouvait sentir la preuve grandissante de son désir.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent de nouveau pour un baiser fiévreux qui lui fit perdre tous ses sens. Son corps brûlait de convoitise pour lui et elle savait qu'une seule chose pourrait l'apaiser. D'un geste empressé, elle commença à défaire avidement les boutons de la chemise qu'il portait.

Le vêtement se retrouva rapidement au sol et ses mains caressèrent lascivement le torse de Draco. Ses muscles étaient fins mais bien dessinés et elle observa avec fascination le tatouage qui ornait la partie gauche de son torse. Il représentait un Augurey, dont les ailes étaient totalement dépliées, comme pour se préparer à l'envol. L'encre noire du dessin contrastait avec sa peau ivoire.

« Il est magnifique. » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle en effleurant les contours du tatouage. « Tu en as d'autres ? »

Elle avait posé cette question avec un sourire mutin au coin de lèvres, tandis qu'elle esquissait un geste vers la fermeture de son pantalon. Pour une raison obscure, il sembla se tendre à sa remarque et il se redressa soudainement, s'écartant de Ginny. Confuse, elle se redressa à son tour, prenant appui sur ses coudes, lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise par sa soudaine réaction.

« Pour répondre à ta question,  _oui_  j'ai un autre tatouage. » dit sombrement Draco. « Et je n'en suis pas spécialement fier. »

Il redressa son avant-bras et elle plissa les yeux. Elle reconnut immédiatement la Marque des Ténèbres. Le tatouage semblait s'être estompé avec le temps et seuls les contours restaient légèrement visibles.

« Je ne peux pas la retirer. » dit-il en serrant les dents. « Juste la dissimuler de manière temporaire. »

Un malaise la parcourut quand elle se rendit compte qu'il devait regarder chaque matin dans le miroir la preuve des erreurs commises dans son adolescence, gravée sur sa peau à l'encre indélébile. Elle resta hésitante pendant quelques instants, incertaine de l'attitude à adopter. Finalement, elle avança sa main en direction de son visage pour l'attirer de nouveau à elle, ne lâchant pas son regard.

Alors qu'elle esquissa un geste pour l'embrasser, il la repoussa fermement. Offensée, elle recula.

« Tu ne veux pas de moi, c'est ça ? » dit-elle entre ses dents, froissée.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Quelques minutes plus tôt, ils s'embrassaient passionnément et désormais, elle sentait sa contrariété grandir en elle. Pourquoi la repoussait-il ainsi ? Ne la désirait-il pas ? Elle sentit de nouveau ses pensées parasites s'insinuer dans son esprit. Une fois encore, elle se sentait rejetée. Sans doute était-ce à cause de l'alcool qui exacerbait ses émotions, mais elle avait presque envie de fondre en larmes.

Draco sembla le remarquer car il secoua frénétiquement de la tête. A la grande surprise de Ginny, il lui donna un nouveau baiser fiévreux et lorsqu'il s'écarta, elle resta bouche bée, la respiration haletante.

« Je ne comprends pas. » dit-elle finalement, totalement confuse par la situation.

Sa tête commençait à également à tourner, ce qui n'aidait pas.

« Crois-moi, tu ne sais pas à quel point il est frustrant de ne pas te faire l'amour ici, maintenant. » assura-t-il. « J'ai terriblement envie de toi. »

Il replaça l'une des mèches de Ginny derrière son oreille.

« Mais tu n'es pas en état de prendre des décisions ce soir. » poursuivit-il avec dépit.

Elle s'apprêta immédiatement à rétorquer le contraire mais il l'en empêcha :

« Si tu n'étais pas ivre, tu aurais réagi différemment à  _ça._  » indiqua-t-il en désignant la Marque sur son avant-bras. « Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes demain matin. »

Malgré sa frustration, une partie d'elle fut touchée qu'il soit aussi prévenant. Était-il possible de l'apprécier encore plus ? pensa-t-elle.

« Très bien. » concéda-t-elle finalement avec un long soupir.

Elle laissa échapper un long bâillement, une fatigue soudaine l'envahissant. Peu désireuse de continuer à se faire du mal en restant à ses côtés dans ce sofa, elle se releva lentement.

« Je vais dormir. » annonça-t-elle d'un ton dramatique.

Draco hocha la tête.

« Bonne nuit, Ginevra. »

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle émit un grognement de frustration. La nuit allait être  _longue_. Elle fit un tour dans la salle de bain puis se changea rapidement, revêtant à la hâte un short et un débardeur avant de quitter de nouveau la pièce. Elle fut surprise de trouver Draco assis au comptoir dans la cuisine, un verre de whisky-pur-feu devant lui, semblant visiblement plongé dans des pensées existentielles.

Ginny se dirigea vers l'évier avant de se servir un large verre d'eau qu'elle engloutit avidement. Elle était assoiffée et elle savait qu'elle risquait une gueule de bois atroce le lendemain, si elle ne s'hydratait pas correctement.

« Tu sais Ginny, c'est assez compliqué comme ça. » lança soudainement Draco en l'observant du coin de l'œil. « Si en plus je dois te regarder te promener à moitié nue. »

Ginny se tourna dans sa direction, surprise par sa remarque. Pensive, elle tapa sur le plan de travail avec ses doigts. Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. L'opération séduction de Draco Malfoy ne prendrait pas fin sans une dernière offensive.

« J'ai cru entendre un bruit étrange dans le dressing. » mentit-elle. « Peux-tu y jeter un coup d'œil ? Je ne suis pas rassurée. »

Il lui adressa un regard signifiant qu'il voyait clair dans son jeu mais consentit tout de même à la suivre dans sa chambre. Elle s'installa sur son lit et l'observa avec amusement tandis qu'il vérifiait que tout était en place dans son dressing.

« Tout semble en ordre. » dit-il lorsqu'il émergea de nouveau du dressing.

« Merci d'avoir regardé. » dit-elle d'une voix innocente.

Il acquiesça puis se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu ne me souhaites pas bonne nuit ? » demanda-t-elle en tapotant la place à ses côtés sur le lit.

Draco sembla hésiter pendant de longues secondes. Ginny battit des cils et cela fut suffisant pour qu'il la rejoigne.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu sois un tel gentleman, Draco Malfoy. » commenta-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas un gentleman, juste un idiot. » répondit-il avec une franchise qui la fit rire.

Le sourire de Ginny s'élargit et elle se pencha dans sa direction pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'agissait d'un baiser chaste, loin des étreintes fiévreuses qu'ils avaient partagées quelques instants plus tôt. Voyant qu'elle restait à une distance sage, Draco ne la repoussa pas cette fois.

Lorsqu'elle le sentit se détendre, elle décida de passer à l'offensive. Elle se pressa contre Draco, approfondissant le baiser puis s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux. Elle fit onduler ses hanches d'une manière lascive sur lui. Elle esquissa un sourire satisfait contre ses lèvres lorsqu'un gémissement rauque sortit de la bouche de Draco.

Cette fois, il ne sembla pas une seule seconde vouloir repousser ses avances. Sans quitter les lèvres de la jeune femme, il passa une main sous son débardeur, esquissant un geste pour le retirer.

Ginny attrapa sa main d'un geste ferme puis s'écarta de lui. Il parût perplexe par son geste et il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Ginny sauta de ses genoux puis rabattit les couvertures de son lit pour se glisser sous les draps.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda-t-il avec confusion.

« Je vais dormir. » répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. « Quoi d'autre ? »

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? » protesta-t-il.

«  _Oh si._  Bonne nuit Draco. » dit-elle en ignorant son regard assombri par le désir, réprimant son envie d'éclater de rire.

Il regrettait probablement sa décision, pensa-t-elle avec satisfaction. Ce n'était que justice, après tout. Si elle devait supporter sa propre frustration, elle allait faire en sorte qu'il ne pense qu'à  _une seule chose_  cette nuit.

« Tu es diabolique. » répéta-t-il, mi- ennuyé, mi- appréciateur avant de quitter la pièce.

Deux jours plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le séjour chaleureux et accueillant du Terrier pour le brunch mensuel du clan Weasley.

Molly insista pour empoigner Draco dans l'une des étreintes étouffantes dont elle avait le secret. Ginny l'observa avec amusement tandis que ses oreilles tournaient au rouge. A la grande surprise de Ginny, toute sa famille semblait avoir accepté Draco. Il était étrange de réaliser que quelques mois plus tôt, il s'était retrouvé en plein interrogatoire par tous ses proches dans cette même pièce, comme un criminel de la pire espèce. Désormais, il partageait des conseils en affaires avec Percy et son père, testait les nouveaux produits de farces et attrapes que George avait récemment mis sur le marché et acceptait de jouer avec les enfants pour soulager Fleur, enceinte jusqu'au cou.

Même Ron ne fit pas de remarques désobligeantes à leur arrivée. En observant son frère, Ginny remarqua qu'il semblait extrêmement nerveux et à deux reprises, il se trompa de contenant et versa du sel dans son thé.

« Tout va bien, Ronald ? » demanda Ginny en s'asseyant à ses côtés dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux du living-room.

« Arrête de jouer l'innocente, tout ça c'est de  _ta_ faute. » accusa-t-il.

« De quoi tu parles, Ronald ? » demanda-t-elle en feignant la confusion.

« Pansy a insisté pour venir. » expliqua-t-il en baissant la voix. « Personne n'est au courant pour nous deux. »

« Tiens, j'ai une vague impression de déjà-vu. » fit remarquer Ginny. « N'aie pas d'inquiétude, Ron. Je suis certaine que  _tout le monde_  se comportera en adulte responsable. »

Il lui jeta un regard noir en guise de réponse et elle éclata d'un grand rire. Une heure plus tard, Pansy Parkinson fit irruption dans le séjour du Terrier avec un retard savamment calculé. Elle portait son manteau en fourrure de boursouflet rose et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Draco et Ginny échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Je m'excuse de mon retard, je sais que vous m'attendiez probablement tous avec  _beaucoup_ d'impatience. » dit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Elle s'approcha de Ron et posa un baiser sonore sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis tellement _heureuse_  d'enfin faire votre connaissance. » avoua-t-elle avec un large sourire.

« Je suis navrée mais… Qui êtes-vous exactement ? » demanda Molly, décontenancée.

« Pansy. La petite-amie de Ronald. » répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence, comme s'il était absurde qu'on ne sache pas qui elle était.

On entendit le bruit sonore de vaisselle cassée et Ginny détourna le regard. Hermione avait fait tomber le plateau de cookies qu'elle portait dans les bras. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, et son expression affichait une profonde stupéfaction. Seuls Percy, George et Angelina semblèrent reconnaitre Pansy et ils échangèrent des regards confondus.

« J'ignorais que tu fréquentais quelqu'un Ronald. » lança finalement Molly d'un ton surpris.

Elle adressa toutefois un sourire poli à Pansy et la salua avec chaleur mais Ginny vit clairement l'hésitation passer dans le regard de sa mère.

« Je vais vous préparer une tasse de thé. » proposa-t-elle.

Molly se dirigea vers la cuisine, passant devant Hermione dont le visage affichait toujours un choc extrême. Ginny n'était pas surprise. Lors de leur scolarité à Poudlard, Pansy et ses amies s'étaient montrées particulièrement mauvaises à son encontre. Elle l'avait également été envers Ron mais ce dernier semblait l'avoir pardonnée.  _Les hommes_ , pensa Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pansy, qui ne semblait jamais éprouver la moindre gêne, fit le tour de la pièce pour se présenter officiellement à chacun des membres de la famille. Elle eut toutefois l'obligeance de rester loin d'Hermione et lui lança simplement un «  _Bonjour_ » distant. Les sourcils d'Hermione étaient toujours froncés et elle paraissait désormais contrariée.

Bien rapidement, Pansy devint le centre d'attention de l'après-midi, ce qui sembla la satisfaire. Ginny vit ses proches s'échanger des regards déconcertés tandis qu'ils écoutaient ses frasques, ne sachant visiblement pas comment se comporter face à sa personnalité pour le moins extravagante. A ses côtés, Ron ne semblait pas en mener large non plus, et il se fit très discret tandis que Pansy animait toute la conversation.

« Quel petit endroit  _charmant._  » commenta Pansy en observant l'intérieur de la maison. « Votre maison ressemble à la cabine où vivait notre jardinier, dans le domaine de mes parents. C'est tellement… _rustique._  »

Ron se massa la tempe d'un geste embarrassé et Ginny dut faire preuve de toute sa retenue pour ne pas éclater de rire devant son expression.

« Il ne nous manque qu'un bol de pop-corn pour profiter pleinement de cette scène. » murmura-t-elle en direction de Draco, à ses côtés.

Pansy Parkinson était sans-filtre et partageait ce qui lui venait à l'esprit sans aucun complexe. A force de la fréquenter, Ginny avait appris qu'elle n'était pas foncièrement méchante, et que certains de ses conseils partaient même d'un bon sentiment. Ginny fut impressionnée par la diplomatie suprême dont ses proches firent preuve. Même Fleur resta étrangement calme lorsque Pansy lui expliqua patiemment que la couleur orange n'était pas conseillée pour les femmes enceintes car cette couleur grossissait énormément.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire. » lança Hermione d'un ton plein de réprobation.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione et Ginny se trouvaient toutes les deux dans la cuisine du Terrier et découpaient les gâteaux préparés par Molly le matin même.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait choisit de fréquenter cette…cette... _femme_. Que vous arrive-t-il, par Merlin ? D'abord Draco Malfoy, ensuite  _Pansy Parkinson_? Vous avez perdu la tête ? » poursuivit Hermione, visiblement échauffée.

Elle posa une part de gâteau dans une assiette d'un geste rageur.

« Ce n'est pas comme si Parkinson avait passé  _des années_  à nous provoquer pour le plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, agacée.

« Je suis d'accord mais tout cela s'est passé il y a dix ans. Nous étions parfois horribles les uns envers les autres. Nous avons tous muri depuis cette époque. » rappela Ginny. « Et puis, crois-moi, elle n'est pas si détestable. Simplement inappropriée. »

« Tu étais au courant ? » demanda Hermione en stoppant son geste, interloquée.

« Je les ai surpris pendant le Gala des Survivants. Ils se pelotaient dans un bosquet. Ron m'a faire promettre de ne rien dire. » répondit Ginny.

« Et Harry ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il n'est pas au courant, lui non plus. »

« Je ne peux pas agir comme si tout cela était  _normal._  » admit-elle. « Pas avant d'en avoir le cœur net. Qui sait, elle a peut-être utilisé un philtre d'amour sur lui ? Je ne vois pas d'autre raison. »

« Ne perds pas ton temps à essayer de comprendre ces deux-là, Hermione. » conseilla Ginny. « Tu n'y parviendras pas. »

Hermione soupira, dépassée mais consentit à lâcher l'affaire, du moins temporairement.

« Comment va Charlie ? » demanda Ginny en portant à ses lèvres de la crème chantilly. « Où est-il en ce moment ? »

« En Alaska. Ils viennent d'y découvrir les ossements d'un dragon. Ils dateraient de plus deux cent mille ans. » expliqua Hermione, son visage s'éclairant alors, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de son petit-ami. « Il ne sera pas de retour avant trois semaines. »

Ginny vit la lueur triste qui passa sur le visage de son amie et elle eut un petit pincement au cœur. Charlie voyageait énormément pour son travail et la carrière de Médicomage d'Hermione les empêchait de se voir régulièrement.

« Tu devrais prendre un peu de vacances, Hermione, et en profiter pour lui rendre visite. » commenta Ginny. « Je parie que les nuits sont longues et glacées, en Alaska. »

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une teinte cramoisie et Ginny ricana.

« C'est vrai que je pourrais probablement prendre trois jours à l'Hôpital. » commenta Hermione, semblant réfléchir. « Mais le voyage serait tellement long pour le rejoindre, je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine pour une période si courte. Même avec les moyens Moldus, j'en aurais probablement pour plus de vingt-quatre heures. »

« Oh, tu devrais utiliser un portoloin international, tu y seras en un rien de temps. » assura Ginny. « Nous l'avons fait pour aller en Italie, il y a quelques semaines. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, hésitante.

« Ginny, sais-tu  _combien_ coûte un portoloin international ? » demanda Hermione en observant Ginny comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

Ginny haussa les épaules distraitement, prenant une nouvelle bouchée de cheesecake.

«  _Extrêmement et démesurément cher._  » ajouta Hermione, répondant à sa propre question. « Je crois que tu as  _vraiment_  perdu la notion de l'argent depuis que tu es avec Malfoy. »

Ginny lança un regard stupéfait à Hermione tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce, faisant léviter les assiettes contenant les parts de gâteaux dans son sillage. Pour une raison inconnue, Ginny fut quelque peu froissée par sa remarque.

Le ton qu'elle avait employé lui donnait l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait ce genre de pensées. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de se demander si son entourage partageait l'avis d'Hermione.

S'était-elle réellement habituée au luxe délirant de son nouveau style de vie ?

Elle eut sa confirmation deux jours plus tard, lorsqu'elle entra en compagnie de Katrina et Draco dans une joaillerie de luxe, située sur le  _Cours Écarlate_ , le quartier sorcier le plus chic de la capitale.

Le manager de la boutique les installa dans un salon privé de l'atelier et fut aux petits soins avec eux pendant deux heures.

Selon Katrina Street-Porter, les fiançailles de Draco et Ginny agiteraient tous les tabloïds et il était nécessaire de leur donner de quoi s'extasier pendant plusieurs semaines.

« Nous organiserons une soirée spéciale le onze août à l'occasion de ton anniversaire. Draco fera sa demanda pendant la soirée devant tout le monde. » commença à expliquer Katrina en prenant son habituel ton de femme d'affaires.

Katrina comptait réunir du beau monde pendant l'évènement et elle parlait même de deux cent invités. Ginny laissa échapper un hoquet stupéfait. Elle n'était même pas certaine de connaitre deux cent personnes. Cela ne sembla pas déranger Katrina qui prétendit qu'il s'agirait de personnalités et de mondains en tout genre. Elle était déjà en négociations avec un magazine pour couvrir l'évènement dans les médias.

La bijoutière-joaillère, une sorcière âgée au visage stricte entra dans la pièce, portant un large coffret en velours bordeaux qu'elle posa sur la table devant Ginny. Elle agita sa baguette et la boîte s'ouvrit. Des coussinets de la même couleur jaillirent de la boîte et se posèrent d'une manière parfaitement alignée devant Ginny. Sur chacun d'entre d'eux, des bagues précieuses étaient présentées, toutes aussi splendides et étincelantes les unes que les autres.

Un champ magique semi transparent les recouvrait, probablement par mesure de sécurité. Ginny ne voulait pas imaginer le prix de ces bagues.

« Notre collection  _Pour Toujours_  conjugue élégance, sophistication et originalité. » annonça fièrement la responsable.

La première bague que Ginny essaya fut un anneau en or jaune surmonté de deux diamants et d'une pierre du Botswana. Le bijou était superbe mais Draco ne sembla pas emballé. «  _Pas assez impressionnant_. » commenta-t-il.

La seconde fut sertie d'un diamant de taille radiant de 8 carats. La troisième était composée d'un large rubis central, et entourée de diamants. La bague suivante, d'un style un peu plus vintage, était ornée d'un diamant de 4 carats et de 16 saphirs.

Elle essaya au total dix-sept modèles différents.

« J'aime beaucoup celle-ci. » dit-elle lorsqu'elle essaya la neuvième bague.

Il s'agissait d'un solitaire serti de diamants qui captait toute la lumière et en reflétait tout l'éclat. Cette bague était bien plus simple que la plupart des modèles qu'elle avait essayé, tous autant clinquants et dramatiques les uns que les autres.

Elle observa sa main dans la glace avec fascination tandis que le bijou ornait son doigt. Elle ressentit soudainement un malaise en réalisant qu'elle observait des bagues pour des fiançailles totalement fictives. Il n'y avait absolument rien de romantique là-dedans. Il s'agissait simplement d'une transaction supplémentaire. Il était étrange de se dire que la première demande en mariage qu'elle recevrait serait truquée. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur et elle retira la bague, la reposant sur le coussinet.

« C'est une jolie bague, mais trop simple. Je veux que le Royaume-Uni parle de ces fiançailles jusqu'à l'année prochaine. » insista Katrina.

Ginny resta silencieuse pendant le reste des essayages, ne prenant pas part aux commentaires de Draco et Katrina. Ils choisirent finalement une bague de fiançailles si imposante, que Ginny sentit son doigt s'affaisser sous le poids du bijou. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : il s'agissait d'une bague en platine sertie d'un diamant de 18 carats dont la qualité était si élevée, qu'il était apparemment considéré comme  _premium,_ expliqua la joaillère.

« Elle vaut probablement plus que mon doigt, ça c'est _certain_. » ironisa Ginny à voix basse.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent enfin la joaillerie, Draco dut rentrer immédiatement au bureau pour une réunion et il posa un baiser rapide au coin des lèvres de Ginny avant de transplaner.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que toi et Draco vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés récemment. » déclara Katrina tandis qu'elles s'engageaient sur les pavés lisses du  _Cours Écarlate._

Ginny hocha la tête, avec un sourire.

« Vous êtes certains que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda Katrina d'un ton neutre.

« Ce n'est pas la situation la plus saine qui existe, je te l'accorde. » céda Ginny.

« Tout ce monde, ces paillettes et l'attention des médias mettent facilement à mal une relation. Fais attention à toi, je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves malheureuse. » expliqua Katrina.

Ginny hocha la tête, touchée par les paroles de Katrina. Cette dernière arborait constamment cette façade de femme forte, exigeante et ayant un contrôle total sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Toutefois, derrière ce masque d'assurance, elle se montrait parfois extrêmement bienveillante envers Ginny, comme s'il s'agissait de sa protégée.

Elle sentit soudainement une vibration dans son sac et elle extirpa son miroir à double sens dont le cadre scintillait, la prévenant qu'un autre détenteur souhaitait entrer en contact avec elle. Le visage de Dennis Creevey apparut et Ginny lui adressa un large sourire.

« Hey, Dennis. » salua-elle.

« Tu es encore avec Katrina ? » demanda Dennis d'une voix paniquée. « Elle ne m'a pas répondu, ça fait vingt minutes que j'essaie de la contacter. »

« Nous étions occupées, nous venons juste de terminer. Elle est avec moi. » indiqua Ginny d'une voix rassurante.

« Il faut absolument que vous reveniez au bureau,  _immédiatement._  C'est une  _urgence._  » s'écria-t-il.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » commença Ginny, confuse.

«  _Maintenant !_  » hurla-t-il, l'air dans tous ses états.

« Très bien, on arrive. » répondit-elle, surprise par l'expression paniquée qu'il affichait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles transplanèrent devant l'immeuble où se situait les bureaux de  _S &P Communications._ Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans l'open space, elles y trouvèrent Dennis, Benny et Grazyna qui semblaient tous en état de panique extrême.

« Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il se passe ici, par Merlin ? » demanda Katrina en fronçant les sourcils.

Dennis s'approcha d'elles et leur tendit un exemplaire de journal froissé. Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent avec horreur lorsqu'elle vit la  _Une_. Il s'agissait d'une image d'elle et Blaise Zabini devant la façade d'un établissement du Chemin de Traverse. L'image bougea soudainement et les montra en train d'échanger un baiser passionné.

Ginny blêmit alors, sentant ses jambes se dérober sous elle.


	26. Chapitre 26

**XXVI**

* * *

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

_"L'actualité britannique à portée de tous."_

* * *

**Cérémonie des Multipliettes Dorées : deux invités manqueront à l'appel**

C'est désormais officiel, Draco Malfoy et Ginny Weasley ne participeront pas à la douzième édition des  _Multipliettes Dorées_  ce weekend. Chaque année, cet évènement de grand standing récompense les accomplissements des membres de la communauté magique britannique. Weasley ( _25 ans_ ) et Malfoy ( _27 ans_ ) apparaissent tous les deux dans le classement des _Personnalités de moins de 30 ans les plus influentes_   _du Royaume-Uni,_  récemment publié par la Gazette du Sorcier.

«  _Ils ne participeront pas pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes._  » a indiqué un porte-parole du département de la coopération magique internationale.

Ginny Weasley agite l'actualité depuis la publication de photos compromettantes l'affichant en compagnie d'un autre homme.

«  _C'est triste, mais pas surprenant, que les médias fassent la promotion de photos douteuses et de témoignages anonymes rapportant de fausses informations plutôt que de promouvoir le travail incroyable qu'a récemment réalisé Ginevra Weasley pour le monde de la philanthropie._ » a déclaré Cressida Warrington, l'organisatrice de l'évènement, très proche de Weasley.

Aucune des parties impliquées ne s'est, pour le moment, exprimée publiquement.

* * *

**SORCIÈRE-HEBDO**

_''La source d'informations numéro un pour les sorcières en mouvement.''_

* * *

**Troubles au Paradis**

C'est sûrement l'une des affaires les plus retentissantes du showbiz depuis le début de l'année. Mardi dernier, en exclusivité dans notre magazine, la Grande-Bretagne toute entière découvrait les infidélités de Ginny Weasley, preuves à l'appui.

En couple depuis février dernier avec Draco Malfoy, homme d'affaires multimillionnaire et à la tête du groupe  _Machinations Malforescentes_ , Ginny semblait nager dans le bonheur.

Cette idylle surprenante s'est rapidement confirmée comme la relation la plus glamour du moment.

Affectueusement surnommé '' _Drinny_ '' par leurs fans, le couple est régulièrement aperçu en public pour notre plus grand plaisir. Récemment photographiés pendant des vacances ultra romantiques en Italie, les deux tourtereaux étaient même apparus plus amoureux que jamais sur la côte florentine, s'échangeant regards entichés et étreintes passionnées.

Pourtant, les photos suscitent la polémique et dressent une réalité bien différente. Elles affichent une Ginny Weasley totalement subjuguée par le charme du très séduisant Blaise Zabini ( _ndlr : Entrepreneur et investisseur de 27 ans. Élu le Bachelor le plus désirable du Royaume-Uni par notre magazine en 2004_ ).

Contacté récemment par nos chroniqueurs, Blaise Zabini a décliné tout commentaire.

_Retrouvez en page quinze les apparitions publiques les plus glamour de Draco et Ginny._

* * *

**LANGUE DE BEUGLANTE**

_''Plus de secrets. Votre langue de p*** préférée vous dit TOUT avant les autres.''_

* * *

**Sexe, argent et manipulations : on vous révèle TOUT sur le passé sulfureux de Ginny Weasley**

Tout n'est pas rose dans le monde des célébrités et ce n'est pas Ginny Weasley qui prétendra le contraire. Récemment larguée par son apollon Draco Malfoy pour avoir fricoté avec un autre homme, il semblerait que la belle rousse ne soit pas au bout de ses peines. En cause, les déclarations récentes d'anciennes connaissances de la starlette. La rédaction de  _Langue de Beuglante_ a mené l'enquête pour VOUS et dévoile en avant-première les détails croustillants.

«  _Elle avait déjà une réputation d'allumeuse à Poudlard._  » nous a révélé une source. «  _Elle sait qu'elle est attirante et elle a toujours profité de sa beauté pour obtenir des avantages, que ça soit sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch ou des ''Optimal'' en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal._ »

Selon plusieurs témoignages fiables, Ginny n'aurait eu qu'une idée en tête en mettant le grappin sur Draco Malfoy, dont l'entreprise serait évaluée à 88 millions de gallions.

«  _Elle est attirée par l'argent et la célébrité. SI vous ne me croyez pas, il suffit de regarder les hommes qu'elle a fréquentés._  » a ajouté notre source. « _Elle est vénale et c'est une opportuniste professionnelle._ »

Ginny Weasley est-elle une stratège manipulatrice ou simplement une romantique incorrigible ? Difficile de démêler le vrai du faux quand tous les concernés gardent obstinément le silence dans cette polémique.

_Langue de Beuglante est un journal indépendant entièrement financé par les dons de nos lecteurs. Rendez-vous en page trente-sept pour répondre à notre appel de soutien._

* * *

**IL ÉTAIT UNE FOIS… LA SORCIÈRE**

_''L'avenir est féminin.''_

* * *

**Ginny Weasley : insupportable et capricieuse ?**

Décidément, les polémiques qui entourent Ginny Weasley ne sont pas près de cesser. Clouée au pilori pour ses tromperies rendues publiques, elle est désormais accusée de tous les maux. La dernière polémique en date concerne cette fois le comportement capricieux et volcanique de la jeune célébrité.

Selon des témoignages, la jeune femme ne supporterait pas que les choses n'aillent pas dans son sens et n'aurait aucun problème à exprimer sa frustration de manière fracassante. Nous avons rassemblé quelques anecdotes qui font grincer des dents.

Lors d'une séance de photos avec Malfoy, son compagnon, la jeune femme serait devenue complètement hystérique sans raison. «  _A son arrivée, elle s'est mise à lui hurler dessus sous les regards de tous les employés du plateau._ » nous a révélé un témoin présent lors de la scène. «  _Il s'agissait visiblement d'une crise de jalousie._ »

Ce n'est pas la première allégation du genre pour la star. Pendant le  _Gala Annuel des Groupements contre l'Éclabouille jaune_ organisé en mars dernier, elle serait entrée dans une colère noire et aurait violemment attaqué son compagnon à l'aide d'un sort.

«  _Pourquoi ça ne choque personne ? Parce que c'est une femme ? Si la situation était inversée, tout le monde aurait crié au scandale. C'est vraiment un double standard. Les violences envers un autre être humain ne sont jamais acceptables._ » a déclaré Conchita Guzman, la présidente d'une association luttant contre les violences domestiques.

( _Ndlr : les voies de fait sont passibles d'une peine allant jusqu'à douze ans de réclusion criminelle à Azkaban_ ).

Un autre élément semble apporter du poids à ces allégations. Harry Potter, chargé de la sécurité de la jeune célébrité après son agression par un forcené, semble avoir démissionné du jour au lendemain.

Si certaines célébrités connaissent une gloire fulgurante, la descente aux enfers, elle, l'est tout autant…

* * *

**LA CHRONIQUE D'HORTENSIA**

_''L'anti-guide de la sorcière parfaite.''_

* * *

**Draco Malfoy dévasté par la trahison de Ginny Weasley**

S'il n'a pas tenu à exprimer publiquement sur les évènements récents, Draco Malfoy serait '' _dévasté_ '' par la découverte des infidélités de Ginny Weasley. En cause, les photos publiées la semaine dernière dans le magazine Sorcière-Hebdo. Sur les clichés, on peut voir la jeune femme dans les bras de Blaise Zabini, célèbre entrepreneur et ancien camarade d'école de Draco Malfoy.

«  _Draco est totalement sous le choc. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'elle lui soit infidèle._ » a témoigné un membre de leur entourage.

Dans le même temps, lors de son concert à Loutry Ste Chaspoule, la chanteuse Vera Piez s'est dit '' _complètement disposée à consoler Draco_ '' avant d'entonner pour son public une version acoustique de ses titres '' _Je serai ta sirène_ '' et '' _Emmène-moi sur ton tapis volant._ ''

Pour rappel, Vera a également connu les humiliations de l'adultère l'année dernière. Son producteur et ex-mari, MC Dragfeu, a été surpris prenant du bon temps avec une employée de la  _Vipère Argentée_ , un club de striptease plébiscité de la capitale.

Draco Malfoy acceptera-t-il la proposition de Vera ? Une nouvelle idylle est-elle en perspective ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Ce qui est certain, toutefois, c'est que les fans n'auront pas de quoi s'ennuyer.

Si vous aimez cet article, vous aimerez :

_Ces sorcières qui doivent leur célébrité à leurs mecs (page 11)_

_Les 5 célébrités avec les plus beaux tableaux de chasse (page 13)_

_Ma meilleure amie a brisé mon couple : que faire ? (Page 29)_

* * *

**LA CANCANIÈRE PLUMÉE**

_''A bas les chaudrons, place aux ragots.''_

* * *

**Ginny Weasley, enceinte ? Qui est le père ?**

Ginny Weasley a été aperçue hier dans les rues de Londres, sortant d'un restaurant et tentant d'échapper aux flashs des photographes. Entourée par une armée de garde du corps et dissimulée derrière des larges lunettes tendances, elle s'est empressée d'entrer dans un bâtiment pour échapper aux paparazzis.

Cette fois, ce ne sont pas ses infidélités révélées au grand public qui font jaser, mais ses nouvelles rondeurs. En effet, celle qui affiche d'habitude un ventre ultraplat est apparue avec quelques formes au niveau des hanches, de l'abdomen et de la poitrine.

La rumeur d'une potentielle grossesse arrive comme une bombe inattendue en plein milieu du scandale qui fait trembler l'actualité. Actuellement lynchée pour son infidélité envers Draco Malfoy, la jeune starlette pourrait faire face à une question encore plus pressante : qui est le père de son enfant ?

Selon une source proche de Blaise Zabini, l'entrepreneur se serait dit ' _'prêt à assumer la paternité de l'enfant dans tous les cas._ ''

_Annonce sponsorisée : Shoppez le look tendance de Ginny Weasley en page quarante-six. Les hommes tomberont à vos pieds !_

* * *

Un jingle sonore se fit entendre dans la pièce, mettant un terme à un spot publicitaire vantant les mérites d'une potion antirides.

_« Il est huit heures tapantes et nous voici de retour pour une nouvelle édition de Salut les Sorciers, votre émission matinale favorite ! Je suis votre présentatrice adorée, Glenda Chittock, et comme chaque matin, nous allons disséquer les nouvelles de la journée. »_  déclara Glenda de son habituel ton enjoué.  _« Jeremiah, je vois à votre petit sourire mutin que vous avez des scoops._  »

«  _Absolument Glenda. Ce matin, nous allons nous pencher sur le scandale dont Ginny Weasley fait actuellement l'objet. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça depuis la publication de ces photos._ » lança Jeremiah d'une voix énergique.

«  _Aucun d'entre eux ne s'est exprimé devant la presse, cela devient frustrant. Qu'attendent-ils ?_  » interrogea Glenda.

«  _C'est une excellente question, Glenda. Toute la nation est en haleine et ce suspense est désormais insupportable._  » assura Jeremiah d'un ton dramatique. «  _Mais comme d'habitude, Salut les Sorciers vous apporte de l'exclu._  »

«  _Je vois que nous ne sommes pas seuls, ce matin. Allez-vous présenter nos invitées, Jeremiah ?_  » questionna Glenda avec excitation.

«  _Nous accueillons tout d'abord Jackie Blythe, auteure et spécialiste en gestion de marque. Bienvenue Jackie, nous sommes ravis de vous recevoir à l'antenne, ce matin._  » salua Jeremiah.

«  _Merci à vous pour cette invitation._  » répondit la dénommée Jackie.

«  _Ginny Weasley serait-elle une opportuniste sans scrupules_ _? C'est ce que prétend notre deuxième invitée. Bienvenue sur l'antenne de Salut les Sorciers, Estter._ »

«  _Merci Jeremiah._  » répondit la voix grésillante d'Estter, visiblement altérée.

«  _Je tiens à préciser que pour des raisons de confidentialité, vous avez choisi de garder l'anonymat et d'utiliser un faux prénom, Estter. Qu'avez-vous à partager à l'ensemble des auditeurs, ce matin ?_  » demanda Jeremiah.

«  _Je suis là aujourd'hui car je veux rétablir la vérité au sujet de Ginny Weasley._  » déclara Estter. «  _Cette image qu'elle donnait dans les médias jusqu'à ce scandale est très loin de la réalité. Depuis que la vérité a éclaté, nous la voyons finalement pour ce qu'elle est vraiment._ »

«  _La connaissez-vous personnellement ?_  » demanda la voix de Glenda avec intérêt.

«  _Absolument, mais je ne pourrais pas dévoiler la teneur de la relation que j'entretiens avec elle. Je ne veux pas être reconnue. Sachez toutefois que je fais partie de son entourage proche._  » assura Estter.

«  _Toutes ces rumeurs que nous pouvons lire dans la presse ces derniers jours sont-elles véridiques ? Certaines personnes prétendent qu'elle serait ingérable et capricieuse, est-ce la vérité ?_  » interrogea le journaliste.

«  _Tout à fait. Lorsque les témoignages viennent de plusieurs sources, cela signifie généralement qu'il y a un élément déclencheur. Il n'y a pas de flammes sans poudre de cheminette, Jeremiah._  » garantit Estter. «  _Premièrement, son objectif était depuis le début de mettre le grappin sur un homme riche. Elle n'en est pas à son premier essai avec Malfoy. »_

_« Que voulez-vous dire ? »_

_« Ce que la presse ne sait pas, c'est que ça fait des années qu'elle fréquente secrètement Blaise Zabini. Il était supposé être son tremplin vers la gloire mais elle n'est jamais parvenue à officialiser leur relation._  » informa Estter.

«  _Estter, si je comprends bien, il s'agissait d'un plan préparé soigneusement_? »

«  _Évidemment. Finalement, elle a compris que Zabini ne la mènerait pas où elle souhaitait. Elle s'est donc tournée vers Malfoy qui est tombé dans ses pièges tentateurs. Il est vraiment la victime dans cette histoire._  » poursuivit Estter.

«  _Qu'en est-il de ces rumeurs de grossesse_  ? » interrogea Jeremiah d'un ton curieux.

«  _Je ne serais pas étonnée si elles étaient vraies. Avoir un enfant avec Draco Malfoy serait un moyen efficace pour elle de ''conclure l'affaire'' en quelque sorte._  » prétendit l'invitée.

_« Certains de ses fans prétendent que les photos en compagnie de Zabini seraient truquées._  » fit remarquer Glenda. «  _Avez-vous le moindre doute sur la véracité de ces images ?_  »

«  _Absolument pas, Glenda. D'ailleurs, si elles sont fausses, pourquoi personne n'a démenti jusqu'à maintenant ? Le fait qu'elle garde le silence est une preuve évidente de sa culpabilité._  » indiqua Estter. «  _C'est une personnalité publique, elle sait qu'elle est attendue au tournant par les médias._  »

«  _C'est très intéressant que vous mentionniez cet aspect, Estter. Notre invitée Jackie est justement une spécialiste de la médiatisation des célébrités et a d'ailleurs consacré son dernier livre sur ce thème._  » présenta Jeremiah. «  _Vous parlez du concept de ''starlette'' dans votre ouvrage, Jackie. Pouvez-vous nous en dire un peu plus à ce sujet ?_ »

«  _En général, lorsque je fais référence à ce type de célébrités, je me réfère à des personnes ''en vue'' qu'on voit absolument partout dans les médias sans forcément comprendre pourquoi._  » expliqua Jackie. « D'ailleurs,  _si je vous demande ce que Ginevra Weasley fait dans la vie, seriez-vous en mesure de me répondre ?_  »

«  _Pas vraiment._  » répondit Glenda avec un rire.

«  _Exactement. En fait, nous nous sommes tous dit à un moment ou un autre : ne fait-elle rien de sa vie ? Pourtant nous sommes aussi les premiers à acheter les magazines qui parlent d'elle pour connaitre ses dernières frasques, ou même voir ses dernières tenues. Il est intéressant de voir à quel point elle symbolise ce concept. Une fille populaire qu'on adore détester, en somme._  » continua Jackie.

«  _Présenté ainsi, il parait totalement fou que des milliers de personnes la suivent avec autant d'intérêt._  »

«  _En réalité, cela n'a rien de surprenant. Elle réunit tout ce qui attire. Dans mon livre, je décris les caractéristiques que ces personnalités ont en commun. Premièrement, elles ont un physique avantageux qui fera facilement vendre, elles sont aussi des ''enfants de'' ou vont tout simplement forcer le destin en devenant des ''femmes de.'' Finalement, elles ont une vie trépidante et excitante que le public souhaite suivre dans les moindres détails. Si on y réfléchit bien, Ginny Weasley correspond bien à cette desc…_  »

Le poste de radio s'arrêta brusquement, interrompant l'analyse de Jackie Blythe et replongeant la pièce dans un silence pesant.

« Ginny, pourquoi écoute-tu ce ramassis de stupidités ? » questionna soudainement la voix de Dennis Creevey, d'un ton sévère. « Tu sais que ce ne sont  _que_ des mensonges. »

Ginny ne répondit pas, allongée dans son lit en position fœtale. Les couvertures étaient rabattues sur ses épaules et elle fixait le mur face à elle, le regard absent.

« Tu as vraiment besoin de te nourrir Ginny. » poursuivit Dennis d'une voix plus douce. « Tu ne peux pas restée enfermée toute la journée à broyer du noir. »

Elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser légèrement et la main de Dennis se posa sur son épaule. Cela parvint à la sortir de sa léthargie béate et elle tourna ses yeux rougis et enflés vers son ami. La lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard de ce dernier était sans équivoque.

« S'il-te-plaît Ginny, fais-le pour moi. » plaida Dennis, avec désarroi.

Ginny hocha la tête à contrecœur. Elle savait qu'il ne cesserait pas d'insister. Une expression soulagée fit son apparition sur le visage de Dennis.

« Je t'attends dans la cuisine. » dit-il d'une voix plus animée, avant de se relever et de quitter la pièce.

Il fallut de longues minutes à Ginny pour qu'elle parvienne à s'extirper de ses draps. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lorsque son regard tomba sur le miroir, elle fut rebutée par son reflet. Elle aurait probablement pris peur si elle se sentait encore capable d'éprouver la moindre émotion.

Mais elle était désormais lessivée. Elle avait pleuré des heures durant, enfermée dans l'intimité de ce lit qui n'était pas le sien, incapable de refréner l'anxiété extrême qui lui tordait le ventre.

Ginny détourna rapidement les yeux du miroir, dégoutée par sa propre image. Elle se sentait nauséeuse. Elle avait ingéré un élixir calmant à des doses peu recommandables et les effets secondaires commençaient à se faire ressentir sur son organisme.

«  _Tu ne te sentirais pas aussi mal, si tu mangeais quelque chose._  » entendait-elle déjà Dennis sermonner.

En vérité, elle était incapable de fonctionner correctement. Sa vie avait pris un tournant dramatique et elle ne pouvait blâmer personne d'autre qu'elle-même.  _Elle_  s'était mise dans cette situation et elle en subissait désormais les conséquences.

Lorsque ces photos étaient sorties dans la presse, son monde s'était écroulé en quelques secondes.

Une pléthore de journaux avait relaté l'affaire dans les moindres détails. Les détails qu'ils ne possédaient pas avaient tout simplement été inventés, basés sur des anecdotes et des témoignages exagérés pour la plupart et complètement faux pour les autres. Elle s'était depuis retrouvée harcelée par une horde de reporters et de photographes. L'attention était telle qu'elle devait rester barricadée à l'intérieur pour éviter le harcèlement des médias au sujet du scandale et du statut de sa relation avec Draco Malfoy.

_Draco._

Son cœur se serra violemment dans sa poitrine, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui. Il n'avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis que l'affaire avait éclaté.

Les trois premiers jours, elle était restée à son appartement, l'attendant avec angoisse. Elle avait fait les cent pas, cherchant désespérément ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire à son retour. Elle voulait s'expliquer, s'excuser, le rassurer. Merlin, à ce stade, elle aurait probablement  _supplié._ Il fallait qu'il comprenne que son aventure avec Blaise s'était terminée avant qu'ils se rapprochent. Elle voulait lui assurer qu'il était désormais le seul qui comptait à ses yeux. Lui promettre que ses sentiments n'étaient pas un mensonge.

Elle avait attendu inlassablement.

L'appartement était resté résolument vide, et seuls les échos de ses sanglots lui étaient parvenus aux oreilles. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant. Pourquoi voudrait-il la voir ? Elle avait enfreint leur accord. Elle avait trahi sa confiance et l'avait publiquement humilié.

Pire encore, elle avait totalement gâché la confiance installée par leur relation naissante.

Au fond, elle savait pertinemment que la chronologie de sa relation avec Blaise Zabini n'y changerait rien. Le reste du monde,  _lui_ , croyait qu'ils étaient ensemble à cette époque. Et dans ce monde de l'image et du paraître, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il était ironique de réaliser que c'était grâce à son absence qu'elle avait réalisé la teneur des sentiments qu'elle nourrissait envers Draco. Sans qu'elle ne le réalise, il était devenu un pilier dans sa vie chaotique, une épaule sur laquelle se reposer et avoir un semblant d'équilibre dans son quotidien désordonné.

Son regard se dirigea de nouveau vers le miroir. Un teint pâle, des traits creusés, des cernes interminables et un regard accablé. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle n'était même pas certaine de savoir  _qui elle était._

Ces derniers jours, elle avait entendu des choses ignobles sur sa personne. Répétées à longueur de journées de toute part, tel un leitmotiv sinistre. Si bien qu'une partie d'elle-même commençait même à y croire. Était-elle vraiment ce tableau déplaisant qu'on peignait d'elle ? Une diva capricieuse, égoïste, se fichant complètement des sentiments des autres et du mal qu'elle pouvait causer autour d'elle à cause de son immaturité et de ses choix irréfléchis ?

Ginny entendit de nouveau la voix de Dennis crier son nom quelque part dans l'appartement et elle sortit finalement de la pièce, s'avançant lentement dans le couloir.

Elle se trouvait dans l'appartement que Dennis partageait avec son petit-ami, Gareth. Après trois journées interminables à attendre Draco, elle avait dû se résigner. Il ne voulait pas la voir et c'était probablement la raison de son absence. Elle avait donc pris quelques affaires à la hâte et avait quitté les lieux en larmes, le cœur lourd, l'estomac toujours noué.

Dennis avait immédiatement proposé de l'héberger. La presse harcelait même les membres de sa famille et campait près des domiciles de ses frères et de ses parents, dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir Ginny. Rester chez Dennis était l'option la plus prudente.

«  _En attendant que ça se tasse et que nous mettions en place une stratégie._  » avait indiqué Katrina Street-Porter d'une voix grave.

Ginny n'avait même pas osé croiser le regard de cette dernière, rongée par la honte et la culpabilité. Elle savait ce que projet signifiait pour Katrina. Un succès signifiait l'assurance d'un cachet financier conséquent pour éviter la banqueroute à son entreprise. Cela signifiait surtout que Katrina pourrait tenter à nouveau d'obtenir la garde de sa fille.

Toutefois, Ginny avait tout gâché. Merlin, cela devenait une spécialité pour elle, pensa-t-elle avec dépit.

Ginny se dirigea vers la cuisine colorée et étroite de l'appartement. Dennis était occupé à surveiller une poêle dans laquelle une rangée de tranches de bacon cuisait lentement. Elle s'installa sur une chaise, un peu mal à l'aise.

Elle se sentait gênée de s'être ainsi introduite ainsi dans l'intimité de Dennis et de son petit-ami. Même si ce dernier s'absentait régulièrement, elle avait l'impression de les importuner.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. » dit-elle à voix basse. « Dans mon appartement. »

Sa voix lui parut enrouée. Elle avait à peine parlé ces derniers jours. Dennis s'arrêta de chantonner et se tourna vers elle, l'air surpris.

« Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu n'étais pas à l'aise à l'idée d'y retourner depuis ce qu'il s'est passé ? » dit Dennis.

Il faisait référence à l'agression par le concierge de son immeuble.

« Je ne veux pas m'imposer ici. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. » répliqua Dennis en secouant la tête, semblant réfuter l'idée. « Tu es la bienvenue ici, aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Et on ne peut pas prendre le risque de te laisser seule au vu de la situation. Tu ne peux pas rester chez les membres de ta famille – la presse les traque déjà. Et tu ne peux pas retourner chez… »

Dennis s'interrompit immédiatement, comme s'il hésitait à terminer sa phrase.

_Il ne veut pas prononcer son nom devant moi_ , pensa-t-elle.

Pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ? C'était Dennis qui avait assisté en première loge à sa dépression nerveuse ces derniers jours. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'appartement de Draco, elle l'avait vécu comme un abandon et une renonciation. Elle avait passé la nuit suivante à pleurer inlassablement dans la chambre d'ami de Dennis.

Puis, deux jours plus tard, Allegra McGrath s'était présentée chez Dennis, rapportant avec elle un carton ensorcelé contenant toutes les affaires que Ginny avait laissées chez Draco. Elle avait à peine gratifié Ginny mais cette dernière l'avait entendu dire à Dennis qu'elle venait de la part de Draco.

Cela avait confirmé les doutes de Ginny. Draco n'était pas revenu à l'appartement pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne voulait pas la voir. Il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à elle et lui faisait clairement comprendre.

Ce n'était pas surprenant. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Draco reprenne son masque de froideur et d'indifférence totale envers elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer.  _Elle_  était en faute.

Lorsqu'Allegra avait disparu, Ginny avait pleuré trois heures de suite, sans interruption. Dennis lui avait finalement donné un élixir calmant et elle avait plongé dans un sommeil profond.

Une légère bourrasque se fit ressentir dans la cuisine et Ginny vit un large hibou déployer ses ailes imposantes devant la fenêtre. Il jeta un journal enroulé par l'ouverture avant de disparaitre. Dennis se dirigea vers le journal, lança un regard bref à la  _Une_  puis agita sa baguette sur le papier. Le journal s'émietta avant de se volatiliser dans l'air.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Dennis. » fit remarquer Ginny dans un murmure.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder le journal pour savoir qu'elle y serait mentionnée quelque part. La curiosité des tabloïds était devenue tellement malsaine qu'elle craignait de lire les nouvelles rumeurs qu'on lancerait à son sujet.

«  _Langue de Beuglante_. J'ai oublié d'annuler mon abonnement » indiqua Dennis avec une grimace de dégout. « Ce journal est devenu un vrai déchet, je ne m'essuierai même pas avec aux toilettes. Et dire que j'avais répondu à l'un de leurs appels aux dons, le mois dernier. »

Sa remarque fit sourire à Ginny. Le mouvement lui sembla toutefois peu naturel. Elle n'avait pas souri depuis des lustres.

« Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de…  _lui_  ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Dennis posa une assiette garnie devant Ginny.

« Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim. » répondit-elle immédiatement, en repoussant l'assiette.

Elle n'avait simplement pas d'appétit et l'odeur de la nourriture la dégoutait presque.

« Je ne répondrais pas à ta question si tu ne manges pas. » prévint Dennis en croisant les bras contre son torse.

A contrecœur, Ginny s'empara de ses couverts et commença à découper une tranche de bacon. La première bouchée fut difficile. Elle avala avec une grimace.

« Ma cuisine n'est pas  _aussi_ mauvaise. » lança Dennis, faussement contrarié.

Cette fois, ce fut un vrai rire qui sortit de la gorge de Ginny, bien qu'il fût quelque peu étranglé. Dennis sembla satisfait et Ginny s'attaqua ensuite aux œufs brouillés. Finalement, elle commença à recouvrer son appétit et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux. Sa nausée avait disparu.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle avidement, une fois la dernière bouchée de son plat avalée.

« Maintenant que tu as avalé tes légumes, tu as le droit de jouer à la poupée. » répondit Dennis avec un sourire espiègle.

Il éclata de rire en croisant le regard obscur que lui lança Ginny. Après quelques secondes, il reprit son sérieux.

« Il est retourné au bureau, il y a deux jours. Personne ne sait vraiment où il était avant ça. » expliqua Dennis. « Apparemment, il a même refusé de voir Katrina. Elle a besoin de son accord avoir de dire quoi que ce soit publiquement. Pour le moment, le projet est en suspens et Katrina nous a tous renvoyés en congé forcé pendant qu'elle essaie de lui parler. Il refuse de voir qui que ce soit de l'équipe et passe exclusivement par son assistante pour communiquer. »

Immédiatement, Ginny sentit sa culpabilité lui tordre de nouveau l'estomac. Elle avait profondément blessé Draco, elle en était consciente. Elle avait également impacté la vie de toute l'équipe. Jamais de son existence elle ne s'était autant détestée.

« Je… Je dois lui parler. » dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Ginny… » commença Dennis, visiblement prêt à objecter.

«  _Non,_  Dennis, il faut que je lui parle. » murmura Ginny, sentant de nouveau des larmes remplir de ses yeux.

« Mais il n'est pas prudent que tu sortes en public. La presse… »

« Ça m'est égal, il faut que je lui explique. » insista-t-elle en reniflant.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la situation dans cet état. Elle savait ce que Draco pensait. Qu'elle fréquentait Blaise derrière son dos, alors qu'il lui avait finalement déclaré son attirance envers elle et qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés considérablement. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de le laisser dans ce mensonge.

Dennis sembla comprendre à quel point elle était résolue car il hocha finalement la tête, même s'il ne semblait pas approuver l'idée.

« Très bien, mais dans ce cas, laisse-moi réfléchir à un moyen de le faire sans provoquer une émeute. » dit Dennis.

Le lendemain, Ginny se retrouva assise dans le canapé en laine du living-room de Dennis, les yeux rivés sur la cheminée, triturant nerveusement le pan de sa veste. Le matin même, Dennis lui avait annoncé qu'il avait trouvé un moyen pour éviter les photographes. Elle l'attendait avec impatience, anxieuse. Elle allait enfin pouvoir voir Draco. La pensée l'angoissait légèrement.

Quelques instants plus tard, Dennis entra dans l'appartement, affichant un air concentré et sérieux qui lui ressemblait peu.

« Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

Ginny hocha la tête.

« Je suis assez discrète ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant son visage.

Encore une fois, l'apparence de Ginny avait été altérée. Ses cheveux étaient désormais d'une teinte brun sombre et ses tâches de rousseur avaient complètement disparu. Elle portait également un large chapeau et des lunettes sombres.

« C'est parfait. Allons-y. » lança Dennis avant de se diriger vers la cheminée.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le large hall d'un immeuble. Le bâtiment accueillait les sièges de plusieurs entreprises, dont celui de  _S &P Communications_, l'entreprise de Katrina Street-Porter, au second étage.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans les locaux, ils furent immédiatement accueillis par Katrina, ainsi que son frère Karl, qui s'occupait de l'administration et de la gestion comptable pour l'entreprise.

Ginny se mordit nerveusement la lèvre lorsqu'elle vit Katrina. Cette dernière ne sembla toutefois pas en colère contre elle. Elle salua même Ginny avec un sourire rassurant et cette dernière sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Ginny et Dennis suivirent Katrina à l'intérieur de son bureau.

« Dennis m'a prévenue que tu essayais d'entrer en contact avec Draco. » commença Katrina, prenant son habituel air de femme d'affaires qui s'apprêtait à conclure une vente importante.

Ginny hocha la tête.

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à communiquer avec lui depuis… » commença-t-elle.

Elle s'interrompit, cherchant visiblement comment terminer sa phrase de manière appropriée.

«  _Depuis la crise._  » acheva-t-elle finalement. « Il est crucial que nous puissions adresser cela avec les médias au plus vite. Ce silence va causer beaucoup plus de dégâts. Je suis l'attachée de presse officielle de Draco mais sans son accord, je ne peux pas m'exprimer. J'ai l'espoir que tu puisses le faire sortir de son silence. »

« S'il accepte de me parler. » déclara Ginny dans un souffle.

Katrina et Dennis échangèrent un regard.

« La presse est à l'affut de vos moindres faits et gestes. A cette heure-ci, Draco est au siège de  _Machinations Malforescentes_. Le problème est qu'il y a également des photographes dans les environs. » reprit Katrina, l'air soucieux. « Nous avons donc besoin de faire diversion. »

« Diversion ? » répéta Ginny avec confusion. « Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Le seul moyen de nous débarrasser des journalistes qui campent devant  _Machinations Malforescentes_ est de faire croire que tu es ailleurs. Ils vont alors tous accourir. »

« Comment ? » demanda Ginny.

Katrina agita sa baguette en direction de son miroir à double-sens et se pencha dessus.

« Karl, peux-tu faire entrer notre visiteuse, s'il-te-plaît ? » réclama-t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte du bureau s'ouvrait de nouveau et une jeune femme avec une coupe à la garçonne d'un blond platine entra dans la pièce. Elle mastiquait un chewing-gum, l'air superbement ennuyé.

« Salut ! » dit-elle d'une voix enthousiaste avant de s'installer sur une chaise devant le bureau de Katrina, sans gêne.

« Ginny, je te présente Tamsin. » lança Katrina.

La dénommée Tamsin adressa un signe de la main en direction de Ginny pour la saluer. Ginny fit de même, se demandant la raison de sa présence.

« Tamsin est Métamorphomage. Grâce à ses dons, elle peut changer son apparence pour ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« J'ai l'habitude de travailler avec des célébrités. Je fais en sorte de leur ressembler et de m'afficher en public quelque part pour détourner l'attention des photographes. » expliqua Tamsin avec un sourire mutin. « C'est amusant et ça paie plutôt bien. »

« Elle sera ton sosie. Elle apparaitra sur le Chemin de Traverse, ça te laissera quelques instants de répit. » informa Dennis.

« Vous êtes certains que ça va fonctionner ? » demanda Ginny, hésitante. « Et s'ils n'y vont pas ? »

« Crois-moi Ginny, tous les photographes du coin sont à ta recherche. Tout le pays veut savoir ce qu'il se passe, une image ou des déclarations de ta part valent de l' _or_  à l'heure actuelle. » assura Katrina. « Dès qu'ils entendront que Ginny Weasley est sortie de sa grotte, ils s'empresseront d'y aller. »

Ginny capitula. Katrina semblait sûre d'elle et jusqu'à maintenant, ses plans avaient toujours fonctionné.

« Entendu. »

« Parfait ! » s'exclama Tamsin en se relevant brusquement.

Elle s'approcha de Ginny et cette dernière laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise lorsque Tamsin prit son visage dans ses mains et le tourna de gauche à droite, semblant l'observer avec attention.

Le visage de Tamsin afficha ensuite un air de concentration extrême et quelques secondes plus tard, ses cheveux courts prirent une cinquantaine de centimètres et le blond platine fut remplacé par une teinte rouge. Son nez se retroussa, ses yeux devinrent noisette et des taches de rousseur recouvrirent son nez et ses joues.

Une fois sa transformation totalement terminée, Ginny lui lança un regard mi surpris, mi- admiratif. La ressemblance était frappante, même si les traits de Ginny n'avaient pas pu être imités dans leur totalité. Mise à part sa silhouette bien plus plantureuse que celle de Ginny, Tamsin, l'imitation était plutôt convaincante.

« Beau travail. » commenta Katrina avec appréciation. « Avec une paire de lunettes, ils tomberont facilement dans le panneau. »

Tamsin adressa un clin d'œil à Ginny.

« Profite de tes instants de répit, jumelle. » dit Tamsin avant de suivre Katrina hors de la pièce.

Ginny se tourna vers Dennis.

« Prête ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, sa nervosité prenant de nouveau le dessus. Dans quelques instants, elle se retrouverait face à Draco. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir par où commencer. Une demi-heure plus tard, Katrina leur donna le feu vert à travers le miroir à double sens de Dennis.

Tamsin était actuellement sur le Chemin de Traverse et il avait seulement fallu de quelques minutes pour que le mot se répande. Apparemment, une horde de photographes attendait à l'extérieur du restaurant dans lequel elle était entrée.

« Allons-y. » lança Dennis d'un ton pressant.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils transplanaient non loin de l'imposant immeuble qui accueillait le siège de  _Machinations Malforescentes_.

« Je vais rester à l'extérieur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons. » indiqua Dennis d'un ton nerveux tandis qu'ils marchaient avec empressement pour rejoindre l'entrée du bâtiment.

Ginny inspira profondément, puis se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le hall et qu'elle passait devant l'une des vitres, elle sentit son visage se métamorphoser de nouveau. Elle se tourna vers la vitre et constata avec horreur que son visage et ses cheveux avaient repris leur apparence originelle.

Il s'agissait probablement d'une mesure de sécurité, installée à l'entrée de l'entreprise. La vitre effaçait tous les enchantements et les camouflages magiques lorsqu'on passait à travers.

Elle jura silencieusement en jetant des regards anxieux aux alentours. Elle portait toujours ses lunettes et son large chapeau et le hall était relativement vide. Personne ne sembla la remarquer. Elle se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers la réception. La jeune femme au comptoir ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle vit Ginny.

Cette dernière grimaça, réalisant qu'elle était désormais démasquée. Ces derniers mois, elle était venue voir Draco ici à plusieurs reprises, et la réceptionniste savait pertinemment qui elle était.

« Je viens voir Draco Malfoy. » dit Ginny dans un murmure.

La réceptionniste commença à bouger dans son siège, l'air peu confortable.

« Je suis navrée Miss, mais je n'ai pas l'autorisation de vous faire entrer. » dit la réceptionniste avec gêne.

« Vous m'avez toujours laissée entrer ici sans aucun problème. » répliqua Ginny, d'un ton impatient. « S'il vous plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin de voir Draco. »

« Je…je… » commença à bégayer la réceptionniste, visiblement nerveuse. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Un soupir de soulagement envahit Ginny et elle jeta un regard reconnaissant à la jeune femme. Cette dernière se pencha sur un miroir à double sens, chuchotant des paroles que Ginny ne distingua pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Allegra McGrath, l'assistante de Draco, en émergea. Elle se dirigea directement vers Ginny.

« Bonjour Miss. Weasley. » salua-t-elle d'un ton neutre. « Puis-je vous aider ? Je pensais avoir déposé toutes vos affaires. »

« A vrai dire, je suis là pour voir Draco. » coupa Ginny, nerveusement.

Le visage d'Allegra perdit son expression de neutralité et elle pinça les lèvres.

« Je suis navrée, mais cela ne va pas être possible. » répondit-elle d'un ton froid.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Monsieur Malfoy a expressément demandé de ne pas vous laisser entrer ici. Je ne fais que suivre ses instructions. » poursuivit Allegra.

« Par pitié, je… » plaida Ginny.

« Il ne veut plus vous voir. » déclara Allegra, qui commençait visiblement à s'impatienter. « Je dois vous demander de partir, vous allez me causer des problèmes. »

Allegra jeta un regard autour d'elle, comme s'il elle s'attendait à voir surgir son patron et se faire réprimander.

_Il ne veut plus vous voir_.

Ginny eut l'impression qu'on lui avait enfoncé un poignard dans la poitrine. Il lui fallut faire preuve de toute sa retenue pour ne pas éclater en sanglots devant tous ces employés. Allegra ne sembla pas émue par sa détresse. Elle observait désormais Ginny avec un mélange de pitié et de dégoût. Ginny ne fut pas étonnée de son intransigeance. Allegra avait toujours été extrêmement loyale envers son employeur.

« Ne pensez-vous pas avoir causé assez de dégâts ? Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas respecter son choix ? » demanda Allegra d'une voix dure, fronçant les sourcils.

Ginny voulut s'excuser mais les mots ne parvinrent même pas à sortir de sa bouche.

« Vous devez partir,  _maintenant._  » ordonna Allegra.

Ginny secoua la tête, comme pour refuser. Elle ne pouvait pas partir sans parler à Draco.

« Je ne partirai pas avant de l'avoir vu. » répliqua Ginny, d'un ton résolu.

Allegra s'apprêtait à répliquer mais elle fut interrompue par une voix paniquée.

« Ginny, la presse est dehors ! » s'écria Dennis d'un ton affolé, arrivant à leur hauteur.

Horrifiée, Ginny jeta un regard vers l'extérieur du bâtiment. Elle vit une dizaine d'individus arborant de larges appareils photos et tentant de l'observer parmi la vitre épaisse.

« Nous ne pouvons pas transplaner de l'intérieur. » lança Dennis avec une grimace. Il faut qu'on reste ici et qu'on trouve une solution pour les éviter. Allegra, est-ce qu'il y a une cheminée ? »

« Vous devez quitter les lieux. » insista Allegra, sans répondre à la question. « Immédiatement. »

Dennis lui jeta un regard médusé, visiblement surpris du ton glacial qu'elle avait employé.

« Mais Ginny ne peut pas sortir. » protesta Dennis avec colère.

« Ce n'est malheureusement pas mon problème. » rétorqua Allegra. « Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de vous laisser entrer ici. »

Elle fit signe à deux hommes, visiblement des gardiens, de s'approcher. Ils s'approchèrent de Ginny et Dennis, arborant des expressions peu commodes.

Dennis jura tandis que l'un des gardiens attrapait son bras. L'autre fit de même avec Ginny et commença à les escorter de force vers la sortie.

« Nous devons rejoindre la zone de transplanage. » entendit-elle Dennis crier derrière elle.

Le gardien qui la tenait par le bras la poussa sans cérémonie à l'extérieur et la panique envahit Ginny tandis qu'une horde de photographes se jetaient dans sa direction et que des flashs en cascade l'aveuglaient.

«  _Ginny, vous êtes-vous expliquée avec Draco ?_ » demanda l'un d'eux d'une voix surexcitée.

«  _Pourquoi vous-a-t-il jetée dehors comme une malpropre ?_  »

«  _Qui est le père du bébé, Ginny ?_  »

«  _Qui est le meilleur amant ? Malfoy ou Zabini ?_  »

Le cœur de Ginny battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine, et elle posa la main sur son visage, tentant de se dissimuler devant les flashs. Elle tenta de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule qui semblait avoir enflée en quelques secondes seulement.

Elle sentait des mains la toucher pour attirer son attention et affolée, elle tenta de se dégager de la prise qui avait attrapé son bras avec force.

« Laissez-moi tranquille… » supplia-t-elle, tandis que l'anxiété parcourait chacune des cellules de son corps.

«  _Quel effet cela vous fait d'être la bête noire de tout le pays ?_  » poursuivit une voix.

«  _Avez-vous vraiment agressé physiquement votre ex ?_  » demanda quelqu'un d'autre, d'un ton accusateur.

«  _Est-il vrai qu'il existe des photos inappropriées de vos ébats avec Blaise Zabini ? Avez-vous peur qu'elles soient rendues publiques ?_  »

Les questions affluaient toujours de toute part, et Ginny observa ses alentours avec panique, tentant désespérément de retrouver Dennis. Elle était toutefois entourée par les photographes et elle se sentit comme un animal traqué, pris au piège devant des prédateurs voraces.

Elle sentit soudainement une douleur vive au niveau de sa tempe et un liquide visqueux commença à couler le long de son visage et la terreur s'empara d'elle.

On entendit des cris apeurés dans la foule déchainée. Elle perdit complètement la notion de l'espace autour d'elle et tomba au sol, épouvantée par la douleur au niveau de sa tête. Machinalement, elle extirpa sa baguette magique, un soudain instinct de survie faisant surface et elle hurla un sortilège, levant sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête.

Un nuage de brume se créa à dix mètres du sol et déversa une pluie torrentielle sur la foule. Elle sentit du mouvement autour d'elle et la foule sembla se disperser légèrement. Elle sentit deux mains fermes sur ses épaules.

« Ginny ! » entendit-elle.

Avec soulagement, elle reconnut la voix familière de Dennis.

Il l'aida à se révéler précipitamment et elle se laissa conduire quelques mètres plus loin. Elle sentit ensuite ses pieds se décoller du sol et la désagréable sensation du transplanage la parcourut.

Elle était toujours en état de choc lorsqu'elle fut installée sur un divan confortable. Sa main serrait sa baguette magique si fort que sa paume commençait à devenir rouge sous la pression. Sa respiration était toujours saccadée et ses yeux affichaient une lueur tourmentée.

Elle reconnut immédiatement le bureau de Katrina Street-Porter. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, cette dernière, Dennis et Karl l'observaient avec panique.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Katrina d'une voix alarmée.

« Les journalistes ont dû être prévenus de la supercherie – ils ont commencé à transplaner peu après notre arrivée. » informa Dennis, qui semblait lui aussi secoué par les évènements. « J'ignore comment. Nous étions séparés par la foule, je n'arrivais pas à atteindre Ginny. »

Il s'assit à côté de Ginny et observa son visage avec une grimace.

« Quelqu'un a commencé à lancer de œufs de gnomes dans notre direction.  _Oh Merlin,_  Ginny, tu saignes. » s'exclama Dennis, affolé.

Il pointa sa baguette en directement de la tempe de Ginny et murmura un sort. La jeune femme sentit le liquide étrange, provenant visiblement d'œufs de gnomes, disparaitre de son visage. A l'aide sa baguette, Dennis apposa un pansement sur sa blessure qui n'était pas profonde.

« J'ai clairement vu un groupe de personnes lancer ces œufs – ils avaient l'air d'être là dans un but précis. » poursuivit Dennis en frissonnant. « Ce n'était pas des paparazzis. »

« Cela devient ingérable. » décréta Katrina, l'air soucieux. « J'ai bien peur que nous ayons encore une fois besoin de faire appel à de la sécurité rapprochée. »

Ginny n'écoutait plus leurs paroles – et elle distingua à peine la réponse de Dennis.

_Il ne veut plus vous voir_.

Elle pouvait entendre Allegra répéter ces mots inlassablement. Draco la détestait-il  _autant_  au point de ne pas vouloir poser le regard sur elle ? Cette pensée était tellement douloureuse.

Deux heures passèrent et elle resta cloitrée dans le bureau de Katrina, tandis que les autres conversaient à voix basse, lui jetant de temps à autres des regards inquiets. Finalement, Katrina s'approcha d'elle et s'installa à ses côtés sur le sofa.

« Ginny. » appela-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Ginny reporta son attention sur elle, absente. Elle n'avait jamais vu Katrina aussi secouée.

« Je suis tellement désolée. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'on se retrouverait dans une telle situation. » admit Katrina, d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

_Pourquoi s'excusait-elle_  ? pensa Ginny avec confusion. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fautive dans cette histoire.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, c'est entièrement de ma faute. » répondit Ginny d'une voix étrangement calme.

Katrina sembla sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, mais elle se retint.

« Tu ne mérites pas tout ça. » dit-elle finalement, pressant sa main sur celle de Ginny. « J'aurais aimé que tout cela se passe autrement. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Ginny retrouva enfin le silence de sa chambre. Elle s'installa sur le lit, observant le mur face à elle. Elle attendit patiemment que Dennis se retire à son tour dans sa chambre, avant de se relever et sortir discrètement de la pièce.

Elle sortit de l'appartement, rabattant la capuche de son sweatshirt sur ses cheveux. Il était tard - aux alentours de dix heures du soir, et le quartier résidentiel dans lequel se trouvait la maison était vide.

Elle transplana dans un quartier résidentiel bien plus huppé. Ses pas décidés résonnèrent dans la nuit noire. A mesure que la distance jusqu'à sa destination se réduisait, sa nervosité commençait à accroitre.

Elle se retrouva devant une porte d'entrée en verre, élégante et sobre. Elle donna deux trois coups brefs et attendit, agitée. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et son regard tomba sur le visage de Blaise Zabini.

Ce dernier afficha une expression surprise lorsqu'il aperçut Ginny et il s'effaça devant la porte pour la laisser entrer. Elle hésita quelques secondes mais entra à l'intérieur.

Pourquoi était-elle là ? L'idée avait paru  _tellement_  plus logique quelques heures plus tôt. Maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait face à lui, cependant, elle avait l'impression d'être incapable de suivre le plan qu'elle s'était fixée.

« Je me demandais lorsque tu aurais le courage de venir me voir. » dit Blaise d'une voix calme.

Elle lui jeta un regard interdit. Était-elle aussi prédictible ?

« Je t'offre un verre ? » proposa-t-il.

Une voix au fond de sa tête lui hurlait de refuser.  _Tu vas le regretter_ , clamait-elle. Elle l'ignora.

« Très bien. » répondit-elle.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage de Blaise et elle le suivit près du bar personnel installé dans la pièce principale. Elle l'observa en silence tandis qu'il agitait gracieusement sa baguette pour faire apparaitre des verres et une bouteille de vodka pure-glace.

Elle s'empara du verre qui se posa devant elle et elle le vida d'une traite. Elle avait besoin de courage. La liqueur lui brûla la poitrine et elle grimaça.

Ses yeux retombèrent de nouveau sur Blaise qui ne l'avait pas quittée du regard, arborant un petit sourire en coin qui la rendit nerveuse et furieuse à la fois.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, finalement, une once de bravoure retrouvée.

Il arqua un sourcil.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de suivre. » répondit-il simplement.

« C'est toi qui as donné ces images à la presse, je le sais. » accusa-t-elle, sentant une soudaine colère l'envahir. «  _Pourquoi ?_  »

Elle avait eu des heures pour réfléchir à la situation. Elle avait retourné tous les scénarios plausibles dans son esprit et ils menaient tous à une seule personne. Personne d'autre n'avait d'intérêt à publier ces images.

« Tu penses vraiment que je serai capable de faire ça ? » demanda-t-il, semblant ennuyé.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi  _tu_  es capable. » répliqua-t-elle en serrant les dents. « Qui sait ce que tu pourrais faire ? »

Elle se rappelait distinctement des mots qu'il avait prononcé lors de leur dernière rencontre. La conversation s'était révélée particulièrement explosive.

_Tu n'as pas envie de me mettre en colère Ginny_ , avait-il déclaré avec emportement, perdant son masque de séduction et de tranquillité.

L'intonation de ses paroles lui avaient froid dans le dos et elle avait clairement distingué des menaces derrière ses mots.

« Je n'ai jamais rien fait que  _tu_  n'aies pas voulu faire, Ginevra. » rappela-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Ses paroles lui firent l'effet d'un seau glacé versé sur le visage. Si elle se retrouvait aujourd'hui dans cette situation, c'était à cause de ses propres choix. Il ne l'avait jamais forcée à prendre ces décisions stupides. Ni aujourd'hui, ni dix ans auparavant.

« Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Je n'ai pas donné ces photos à la presse. D'ailleurs, je suis aussi lésé que toi, dans cette situation. Elles ont été prises à mon insu, également. » poursuivit Blaise.

« Je… je ne te crois pas. » murmura Ginny à voix basse, incertaine.

Blaise Zabini était un menteur. Un manipulateur hors-pair. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

« Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? » demanda-t-il, en croisant les bras, la regardant intensément.

Elle lui jeta un regard confondu.

« Notre petit arrangement secret me convenait très bien. Pourquoi aurais-je donné ces photos à la presse en sachant que tu me haïrais et que cela éteindrait toutes mes chances de te récupérer ? » questionna Blaise.

Blaise n'avait aucun problème à être son amant, il semblait même se complaire dans la situation. Il n'avait eu aucune intention d'officialiser quoi que ce soit avec Ginny et ses actes lui avaient très bien fait comprendre. Il n'appréciait pas Draco Malfoy et n'éprouvait aucun scrupule à fréquenter sa fiancée dans son dos. Mais Blaise n'était pas quelqu'un de conflictuel.

Une boule lui obstrua la gorge alors qu'elle pensait à Draco.

_Il ne veut plus voir,_  entendit-elle à nouveau, dans un recoin de son esprit.

Des larmes remplirent à nouveau ses yeux et elle se mordit la lèvre avec violence pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Sa tentative échoua piteusement et elle plongea son visage dans ses mains. La situation était humiliante et sa fragilité n'était plus à prouver.

Elle sentit une main plonger dans sa chevelure. Trop occupée à sangloter, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Blaise s'était levé et qu'il s'était approché d'elle. Elle leva son regard de brouillé vers lui, lui jetant un regard confus et anxieux. Ses yeux cuivrés l'observaient avec intensité et convoitise.

Blaise se pencha alors dans sa direction, l'entoura de ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


End file.
